Lady Arquímedes
by Vanessa Li Potter
Summary: Secuela a "Aritmancia". Años 5-7. Armada con un EXTASIS en Aritmancia después del regreso de Voldemort, Hermione lleva su creación de hechizos a nuevas alturas, empujando los límites de la magia para ayudar a Harry a derrotar a su enemigo de una vez por todas. Traducción de "Lady Archimedes" de White Squirrel.
1. La advertencia de Dumbledore

Todas las matemáticas en esta historia son correctas y al mejor conocimiento de White Squirrel. Hago lo posible por traducir los términos lo mejor que puedo, pero algunos son algo difíciles. Toda la Aritmancia en esta historia excepto por lo poco que es mencionado en los libros fue inventado por White Squirrel. El resto le pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Notas del autor: **Runas Antiguas es usada bastante en fanfiction para cosas como barreras y la creación de artefactos mágicos, pero la Aritmancia casi no recibe tanta atención como la base para la creación de hechizos. Después de solo ver un par de historias que siquiera intentaron usar el tema de manera seria, decidí escribir una, con Hermione como una genio para las matemáticas en lugar de un ratón de biblioteca, basándome en los niños prodigio más dotados del mundo real. Esa historia se convirtió en _The Arithmancer_, la cual concluyó a finales del cuarto año. _Lady Archimedes_ es la secuela, comenzando el verano después del regreso de Voldemort.

La historia hasta el momento: Hermione logró entrar a la clase de Aritmancia en su primer año y ya ha completado su EXTASIS. Ha realizado grandes logros en el campo y ha publicado un número de ensayos. También ha trabajado duro para mantener una relación cercana con sus padres y les ha contado todo lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, aún si la hicieron ir a Beauxbatons a partir de su cuarto año por eso.

Sirius es libre, y Colagusano está en Azkaban. Barty Crouch Jr. está libre y trabajando con Voldemort. Cedric sobrevivió la tercera prueba, pero perdió un brazo y una pierna contra Barty Jr. Harry y Ginny están saliendo juntos. Hermione no está con nadie, aunque fue al baile de Navidad con George durante una visita a Gran Bretaña.

Sí, _habrá_ matemáticas, pero no es necesario comprenderlas para entender la historia.

**Notas de la traductora: **Bienvenidos a la secuela de _Aritmancia_, traducción de _The Arithmancer_, de White Squirrel. _Lady Arquímedes _es un reto mucho mayor debido a la intensidad de la historia, pero en verdad agradezco a todos los lectores y reviewers que siguen apoyando esta traducción. En verdad espero que no me abandonen ahora que estamos llegando a lo mejor (y pido paciencia por cualquier retraso producido por mi maravilloso trabajo).

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era temprano en el verano, y el ánimo estaba arriba para la mayoría de las personas en Crawley. Los niños jugaban afuera, familias salían de vacaciones o paseos al cine o al parque acuático, madres cuidaban sus jardines, y padres iban a partidos de fútbol… o al revés en algunos casos. Sin embargo, una joven adolescente no estaba disfrutando el sol aún. Esto no era porque el verano era inusualmente caliente y seco. Ni porque era estudiosa de corazón con interés legendario para los números y prefería pasar su día en la biblioteca en lugar de ir a un parque acuático, aunque todo eso era cierto también. No, era porque aún estaba aterrorizada por el horror que habían sufrido dos de sus amigos más cercanos solo unos días antes.

Hermione Granger se consideraba a sí misma sencilla, pero su guardarropa lo mostraba más que su rostro. Era bonita, y sabía cómo arreglarse, y su cabello, gracias a algunos trucos sencillos que había inventado, era mantenido en rizos marrones voluminosos que caían cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros… una gran mejora de la maraña que aparecía en sus fotos en la casa de cuando era más joven.

Se sentó en su cama, contemplando en silencio a una serie de delgadas varitas de madera. La primera, otorgada un lugar de honor, era _suya_… de color marrón, de diez pulgadas y tres cuartos de largo, hecha de madera de vid y tallada con un delicado diseño de vid, con una fibra de corazón de dragón en su centro. Era mucho mejor que cualquiera de las otras y en perfecta sintonía con su magia.

Hermione Granger era una bruja, probablemente la más dotada de su generación en Gran Bretaña. Y si era dotada en la mayoría de las cosas, era una genio para las matemáticas, posiblemente la más brillante aritmaga en el siglo XX, y eso no solo estaba en su mente; eso venía de las personas que ya habían vivido todo el siglo XX.

La otra media docena de varitas eran una mezcla. Algunas eran compradas, y otras hechas a mano. Algunas tenían runas minúsculas talladas en ellas y se necesitaba de una lupa para verlas, y algunas eran perfectamente suaves. La más barata se quemaría como un foco si se intentaba usar como algo más que una linterna; ninguna aguantaría más de unos meses de uso regular. Todas excepto una tenían fibras de plantas mágicas como núcleo, pero la última era diferente. Tomó la última varita y la sostuvo sobre la palma de su mano. Las otras eran simples juguetes, pero esta era algo más avanzada. Estaba hecha de una ramita de madera de haya del sur de Francia elegida por ella. En su núcleo había uno de sus propios cabellos, y el pegamento que la sostenía estaba mezclado con su propia sangre. De acuerdo con su investigación, esta varita solo trabajaría para ella, y aparecería para el Ministerio como magia accidental, así que no se metería en problemas por usarla.

Creó esta varita para poder continuar usando magia durante el verano sin quebrantar el Decreto para la Prudente Limitación de la Magia en Menores de Edad… un privilegio que la mayoría de los niños con padres mágicos ya disfrutaban. Pero ahora, en lo que tendría que haber sido su momento de triunfo, tenía otra preocupación: protegerse a sí misma. Y esa protección se sentía completamente inadecuada.

Una varita solo valía si se podía sostener, y había visto a primera cuenta (bueno, casi) lo rápido que eso podía perderse. Su buen amigo, Cedric Diggory, había perdido tanto su varita como el brazo que la sostenía en un golpe en un duelo contra un hombre llamado Barty Crouch Jr., sirviente de Lord Voldemort. La batalla también le había costado una pierna a Cedric, y había costado la paz mental de muchas personas cuando Voldemort fue resucitado. El mejor amigo de Hermione, el blanco número uno de Voldemort, apenas y había salido con vida.

Con Voldemort de regreso, una nueva guerra seguramente comenzaría en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, tan mala como la guerra que había matado a los padres de Harry y a muchos otros. Lo que lo hacía mucho, mucho peor era que el Ministerio de Magia lo estaba negando por completo.

Por eso su deseo de protección personal.

La mayoría de los magos ni siquiera llevaban varitas de repuesto, lo cual era algo razonable. Después de todo, ¿cuántos muggles (personas no-mágicas) llevaban más de un arma, incluso en América? ¿Cuántos más llevaban más de una navaja? Y las varitas no eran baratas: tres o cuatrocientas libras, dependiendo de la tasa de cambio, pero una pistola o una navaja no podían ser destrozadas como una ramita. Se sentiría más segura con un repuesto, e incluso con su varita hecha a mano más reciente, estaba preocupada de quemarla muy pronto.

–Mmm… ¿qué tanto tengo ahorrado? –se preguntó en voz alta–. Quizás debería de comprar una.

Hermione había creado una línea de kits de pociones de un uso que usaban runas para eliminar la necesidad de varitas, permitiendo a personas sin magia usarlas. No se vendían mucho, pero le daban algo de dinero extra. También era socia tercia de un pequeño negocio nuevo llamado Creevey Bros. Pictures, el cual era el único negocio capaz de extraer fotografías de grabaciones de omniculares. Había ayudado a inventar el proceso, y los hermanos Creevey habían insistido que tomara su parte. Por otro lado, también tenía que pagar a un elfo doméstico un galeón a la semana cuando no estaba siendo subcontratado por su escuela, y no le dejaba mucho dinero extra.

Entonces, estaban sus hechizos. Hermione estaba convirtiéndose en una excelente creadora de hechizos. Harry y Cedric habían sobrevivido su confrontación con Voldemort usando tres de sus hechizos. Ahora, estaba finalizando su estudio independiente en ecuaciones diferenciales parciales, y las encontraba mucho más relevantes que nunca. Ecuaciones diferenciales parciales era lo que se usaba para construir la mayoría de las maldiciones verdaderamente poderosas, y había una guerra en camino, así que estaba resuelta a continuar esa línea de estudio.

Apenas y notó el timbre hasta que su madre la llamó.

–Hermione, hay alguien aquí para verte.

Guardando rápidamente su varita unida a ella por sangre en su calcetín (necesitaba algo mejor para eso también), bajó las escaleras. Por la barba de Merlín, se estaba volviendo paranoica. Solo una semana y ya se sentía desnuda si no tenía su varita con ella en todo momento.

Al pie de las escaleras, recibió una sorpresa. De pie en su salón se encontraba un mago anciano con túnica colorida, botas de tacón, y un sombrero puntiagudo: Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

–Profesor Dumbledore –dijo ella–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha habido alguna noticia sobre Cedric?

–El Sr. Diggory está recuperándose tan bien como puede esperarse bajo las circunstancias, señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledore–. Sin embargo, estará en el hospital por lo menos otra semana. Hay algo más que quisiera discutir con usted hoy.

–Bueno, adelante y tome asiento –dijo la mamá de Hermione–. ¿Gusta algo?

–Una taza de té, si no le molesta, Sra. Granger.

–Por supuesto. ¿Dobby?

_¡Pop!_

Una pequeña criatura arrugada, de unos tres pies de altura, con orejas como alas de murciélago y ojos del tamaño y color de bolas de tenis se apareció en el salón.

–¿Sí, Sra. Granger? –dijo con voz chillona.

–¿Podrías preparar té para nuestro invitado, por favor?

–Sí, señora. Buen día, director Dumbledore, señor –dijo Dobby. Corrió a la cocina. Dobby era el elfo doméstico a quien Hermione había logrado liberar de su amo abusivo, Lucius Malfoy, hacía dos años, y estaba orgulloso de aceptar un galeón por semana para trabajar con su familia. Mientras preparaba el té, Dumbledore y los Granger se sentaron.

–¿De qué se trata esto, profesor? –dijo el papá de Hermione–. Ya no es el director de Hermione.

Hermione había pasado tres años en su mayoría agradables en Hogwarts, pero después de haber sufrido cuatro experiencias casi mortales, la paciencia bastante grande de Dan y Emma Granger se había agotado, y habían transferido a su hija a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons en el sur de Francia, donde había pasado el último año (excepto por unas cuantas visitas relacionadas con la participación no-voluntaria de Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos).

–Estoy al tanto, Sr. Granger –dijo Dumbledore–. Esto es sobre otro asunto. ¿Estoy correcto en asumir que su hija les contó sobre el regreso de Lord Voldemort?

–Sí, lo hizo. También dijo que su Ministerio no estaba haciendo nada al respecto. –Él asintió.

–Es cierto.

–¿Estamos en peligro aquí? –preguntó mamá. Como hija de muggles y amiga de Harry, Hermione y sus padres sabían bien que podría estar arriba en la lista de posibles víctimas de Voldemort si las cosas se ponían tan mal.

–No lo creo. Es probable que Voldemort utilice la falta de acción del Ministerio para mantener la cabeza baja y reclutar seguidores. Mientras tanto, si puedo confiar en ustedes, estoy organizando a un grupo encubierto para que trabaje en contra de Voldemort, y no, no estoy pidiendo a su hija que se una… ah, gracias, Dobby –dijo mientras el elfo traía el té–. Sin embargo, ofrezco a Hermione la oportunidad de acompañarnos a nuestro lugar de reunión durante el verano. Tenemos una casa segura, la cual ha sido colocada bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, y si les preocupa su seguridad, me atrevo a decir que estará más a salvo ahí que aquí.

–¿Un encantamiento qué? –preguntó papá.

–Es una forma de sellar un secreto mágicamente para que solo una persona pueda decirlo –habló Hermione–. ¿Quién es el guardián del secreto, profesor?

–Yo. –Eso era bueno. El encantamiento Fidelio sonaba bien por escrito, pero los padres de Harry habían sido traicionados a muerte por su guardián del secreto–. Puede que le interese saber, señorita Granger, que la familia Weasley estará mudándose a la casa segura este fin de semana, y por supuesto, Harry estará ahí más tarde.

–Hermione no ha estado en casa ni una semana –objetó mamá–. Si no hay amenaza seria, como dice, no queremos que se vaya tan pronto.

–Es comprensible, por supuesto –concedió Dumbledore.

–¿Cuándo va a estar Harry ahí? –preguntó Hermione. Sus padres le lanzaron una mirada inquisitiva, y ella continuó–. Se que no los veo tanto, y sí quiero quedarme aquí más tiempo, pero también me gustaría ver a mis amigos antes de regresar a Francia. Si pudiera quedarme aquí más tiempo...

–En respuesta a su pregunta, señorita Granger, Sirius ha insistido en llevar a Harry a los cuarteles el treinta de julio.

El día antes del cumpleaños de Harry, por supuesto: apropiado, ya que estaba atrapado en este momento con sus parientes abusivos por el bien de la protección mágica, y eso era todo otro problema.

–Entonces quizás pueda ir yo alrededor de ese día –ofreció–. De ese modo, aún pasaría un mes aquí. Y podríamos reunirnos para hacer las compras de la escuela antes de mi regreso a Beauxbatons, por supuesto.

Dan y Emma se miraron y llegaron a un consenso en silencio.

–Creo que parte del verano estaría bien –dijo Emma–. Podemos discutir los detalles después.

–Gracias, mamá –dijo Hermione con alivio.

–Muy bien –dijo Dumbledore–. Por favor manténganme informado de su decisión. Ahora, hay otro tema de importancia, señorita Granger –agregó, rápidamente adoptando un tono más serio.

–¿Sí, profesor? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

–Como puede adivinar, esta información que le he dado es bastante sensible, así como otra información que pudiera aprender este verano. Las lechuzas pueden ser interceptadas, al igual que el correo muggle… ya sea por Voldemort o el Ministerio. Es imperativo que cuando escriba a sus amigos, no mencione nada de información sensible. El riesgo de que sea descubierta es muy grande. Esto es especialmente cierto para Harry, quien será monitoreado de manera cercana.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–A Harry no le va a gustar eso, profesor. Ya se siente ansioso por saber lo que Voldemort está planeando. Se volverá loco si no le decimos nada. Y se pondrá furioso con nosotros. Usted sabe que está bastante aislado con los Dursley.

–Estoy consciente, señorita Granger. Sin embargo, será más seguro para Harry y todos los involucrados que no le digan más de lo que en verdad necesita saber.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, mientras que su mamá tomó la discusión.

–Profesor, ella tiene razón. Cualquiera odiaría ser aislado de ese modo. ¿No hay alguna manera de buscar una solución?

–Me gustaría que la hubiera, Sra. Granger, pero _es_ una operación secreta bastante sensible. Señorita Granger, le pido que me prometa que no dirá a Harry más de lo que necesita saber. Nuestra organización no puede arriesgar el ser descubierta.

–No estoy segura de que debería –objetó mamá–. Suena a que están lo suficientes seguros. No queremos que nuestra hija abandone a su mejor amigo de ese modo.

–Me temo que debo insistir.

–Pero...

–Mamá –la interrumpió Hermione. Había algo extraño en ese pedido. No era que no confiara en el juicio de Dumbledore exactamente, pero definitivamente iba en contra de su _propio_ buen juicio. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que Dumbledore no aceptaría un no como respuesta, así que pensó rápidamente antes de responder–. Profesor, prometo que no arriesgaré enviar a Harry información sensible que pudiera ser interceptada.

Dumbledore asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias, señorita Granger. Me alegra que está dispuesta en confiar en mi en esto. El té estuvo muy bueno, Dobby. Desafortunadamente, debo irme. Hay mucho que hacer. –Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo para agregar–. Oh, y señorita Granger, no he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarla en persona por su prueba para la sexta excepción a la Ley de Gamp de Transformación Elemental. Ese en verdad es del mejor trabajo aritmántico que he visto. Desearía que tuviéramos el tiempo para discutirlo con más detalle.

–Eh, gracias, profesor –dijo Hermione, sonrojándose.

–Un placer, señorita Granger. Buenas tardes.

En cuanto Dumbledore cerró la puerta y desapareció, Emma se dirigió a su hija.

–Hermione, me sorprendes bastante –dijo ella–. ¿En verdad vas a mantener a tu mejor amigo aislado porque ese hombre te lo dijo? –Hermione le sonrió.

–No, mamá, no creo haber dicho _eso_. No te preocupes. Tengo un plan.

* * *

En la habitación más pequeña y menos cuidada del número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, un joven delgado con lentes estaba recostado en su cama, examinando con fastidio una copia del _Diario el Profeta. _Estaba vestido con ropa decente, aunque algo corta para él, pero de otro modo no puso mucho esfuerzo en su aspecto. Su cabello negro estaba alborotado y sin peinar, en su mayoría cubriendo la cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente.

Harry Potter no estaba feliz de estar en la casa de sus parientes de nuevo, e incluso menos al tener que quedarse ahí otro mes. El sentimiento era mutuo. A sus parientes muggles no les agradaba nada que consideraran "anormal", y su interacción esta semana había consistido en su mayoría de cosas como "si vas a estar aquí, será mejor que te lo ganes. Puedes comenzar arreglando las flores."

Harry era un hombre marcado en más maneras que una. El mago malvado más poderoso con vida había regresado y lo quería muerto. Revisó las noticias mágicas e incluso intentó escuchar las noticias muggle por cualquier información sobre las acciones de Voldemort, pero no obtuvo nada… no que le sorprendió. Lo único que había visto remotamente relacionado fue una declaración del Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, llamando a Albus Dumbledore un mentiroso y causando dudas sobre el estado mental de Harry. Después de eso, nada.

Mientras se carcomía en sus pensamientos, escuchó un breve ruido. Mirando a su alrededor alarmado, vio a un elfo doméstico de ojos verdes parado a un lado de su cama.

–¿Dobby? –siseó–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Eso no era bueno, pensó. La última vez que Dobby se había aparecido en su habitación, no había terminado bien para él. Había terminado encerrado y tuvo que ser rescatado por uno de sus maestros y un autobús morado gigante.

Pero esta vez, Dobby estaba sonriendo.

–Tengo una carta para Harry Potter, señor –dijo–, de la señorita Hermione Granger.

–¿De Hermione? –Harry se sentó entusiasmado–. ¿Dónde está?

–Aquí está, señor. Me está ordenando que la entregue directamente a sus manos y que no deje que nadie más la vea. No quiere que usted deje que nadie más la vea tampoco. El profesor Dumbledore no confía en lechuzas, señor.

La lechuza de Harry, Hedwig, lanzó un chillido desaprobador mientras Dobby entregaba la carta.

–Erm, gracias, Dobby –dijo Harry–. Eh, si quiero escribir de regreso, debo hacerlo a través de ti, o puedo enviar a Hedwig.

Dobby lo pensó por un minuto.

–Es mejor si se la da a Dobby, señor. Mmm… regresaré mañana por la noche para preguntar si tiene una carta para la señorita Hermione, señor.

–Oh. De acuerdo, entonces. Di gracias a Hermione por mí.

–Sí, señor.

Dobby desapareció con un pop, y Harry abrió la carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Envío esta carta con Dobby porque Dumbledore está preocupado porque las lechuzas o el correo muggle sea interceptado. Sonaba algo paranoico, pero me hizo prometer que no te enviaría nada importante que pudiera ser interceptado. Se apareció en mi casa hoy; no habló mucho, pero te diré lo que se._

_Dumbledore está organizando un grupo para luchar contra Voldemort, y tienen una casa segura. Está bajo el encantamiento Fidelio con Dumbledore como el guardián del secreto. Los Weasley van a ir ahí este fin de semana, pero yo quiero pasar más tiempo con mamá y papá primero. Probablemente iré al mismo tiempo que tú._

_Sobre Voldemort, Dumbledore no dijo mucho excepto que está manteniendo la cabeza baja para reclutar, y probablemente estamos a salvo aquí por ahora. También, si Dumbledore da a los Weasley la misma charla que a mí, probablemente no escuchemos mucho de ellos, pero quizás aprendamos una o dos cosas._

_Cedric está mejor. Mamá y papá dicen que puedo visitarlo mañana, así que sabré más entonces._

_Espero que los Dursley no te estén dando muchos problemas, Harry. Mereces más que estar atrapado ahí todo el mes. Solo intenta enfocarte en tu tarea e ignora lo que el Profeta dice sobre ti._

_Es probable que sea mejor que me escribas a través de Dobby. Supongo que Hedwig no puede llegar a los Weasley a través del Fidelio, pero puedes enviarla a Cedric, o Neville, o a quien quieras mientras no reveles mucho. Con suerte, nos veremos pronto._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione_

Bueno, por lo menos Dumbledore estaba haciendo algo, aún si no sonaba como mucho. No sonaba a que estaba siendo muy abierto, y nada parecía estar pasando por el momento de cualquier modo. Harry quería molestarse por lo que Hermione había dicho sobre los Weasley. Había siete chicos Weasley, cuatro de ellos aún en la escuela con él. Todos eran buenas personas, y la más joven, Ginny, era su-no-se-sentía-cómodo-llamando-novia… aún. Seguramente _ella_ le diría lo que estaba pasando, aún si nadie más. Excepto que recordó que la Sra. Weasley estaría ahí, y si alguien podía hacer que Ginny siguiera los deseos de Dumbledore, era la madre de Ginny. Tendrían que ver que podían hacer.

* * *

En la mañana, los Granger se dirigieron a Londres para visitar a Cedric en el hospital, y para que Hermione pudiera buscar algunos libros de matemáticas nuevos… tanto mágicos como muggles. Acababa de tomar su EXTASIS en Aritmancia, pero había realizado actos más avanzados usando matemáticas muggle de nivel universitario. Más recientemente, había probado (con ayuda) que elementos radiactivos eran la sexta excepción a la Ley de Gamp y no podían ser transformados (algo bueno, en su opinión). Estaba recibiendo correo de _fans_ por eso, lo cual era algo desconcertante.

Mientras tanto, casi había estudiado las matemáticas suficientes para obtener un título universitario en la materia. Casi había completado el currículo estándar en ecuaciones diferenciales parciales, y no estaba segura de qué estudiar después. Quizás algo de análisis real durante el semestre de otoño.

–Y creo que es hora de que saquemos una suscripción al _Diario el Profeta_ para que sea entregado en la casa –dijo a sus padres–. Necesitamos mantenernos al tanto.

Su primera parada ese día fue al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. No fue fácil de encontrar ya que había sido creado para lucir como una tienda departamental abandonada, pero una vez dentro, las cosas fueron directas. Hermione dijo a la bruja recepcionista que quería visitar a Cedric Diggory, y fue dirigida al ala de Accidentes por Artefactos… lo cual era el perder una pierna por un traslador. Su brazo había sido destrozado por un maleficio explosivo, pero era lo suficiente cerca. Al informar al jefe sanador del ala, fueron anunciados, y Cedric les pidió que pasaran. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, una pequeña chica china en lágrimas casi se estrelló contra Hermione mientras salía a toda prisa del cuarto.

–¿Cho? –dijo Hermione.

La joven no respondió mientras se dirigía a la salida. Cho Chang era… o había sido… la novia de Cedric, pero Hermione no estaba segura de su situación ahora.

Dentro del cuarto, Cedric estaba recostado en la cama, recargándose contra la cabecera. Estaba más pálido de lo que Hermione lo recordaba, y lucía bastante cansado, pero aún era apuesto, a pesar de sus heridas. Le había gustado el año pasado… y aún le gustaba un poco, si se era honesta, pero había desarrollado mayor interés en George Weasley desde que había ido con él al baile de Navidad. No que eso importaba con ella yendo a otra escuela.

Aún cubierto, podía ver que a Cedric le faltaba una pierna, y el muñón vendado de su brazo derecho terminaba justo sobre el codo, dejándolo, teniendo que hacer todo con la izquierda. Sus padres estaban sentados a su lado.

–Hermione. Hola. Es bueno verte –dijo Cedric. Sonrió, pero su cansancio se veía con claridad. Se acercó a la cama, y él rodeó su hombro en un débil intento de darle un abrazo a medias.

–Hola, Cedric. ¿Cómo va todo? –dijo Hermione nervioso.

–Ahí la llevo. El comer es lo más difícil –dijo intentando sonar tranquilo–. Claro, no he intentado hacer mucho que requiera usar más de una mano.

Hermione suspiró, sin saber cómo responder.

–Eh, me alegra que estés mejorando –respondió débilmente–. Erm, oh, ellos son mis padres, Daniel y Emma.

–Encantado de conocerlos, Sr. y Sra. Granger –dijo Cedric. Estrechó sus manos con su mano izquierda–. Ellos son mis padres, Amos y Celeste.

Las introducciones pronto fueron completadas, y el Sr. Diggory estrechó la mano de Hermione con vigor.

–No tuvimos la oportunidad de agradecerle de manera adecuada, señorita Granger –dijo–. De acuerdo con Cedric, uno de sus hechizos salvó su vida.

–Eso supongo.

–No hay nada que suponer. Él nos dijo que la única razón por la que Barty Junior falló con esa primera maldición fue porque usted le enseñó algo más rápido. Y no tuvo que enseñarle esos hechizos para nada. Sabemos lo cercana que es a Harry Potter. –Se inclinó y agregó en voz baja–. Le creemos, por cierto, que Usted-Sabe-Quien ha regresado. No puedo creer que nuestro Cedric pasara todo esto por un hombre loco sin razón. Aunque no podemos decirlo en voz alta, no con cómo Fudge ha estado comportándose esta semana.

–Eh, gracias, Sr. Diggory. Estoy segura de que Harry lo apreciará.

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, tienen una hija brillante –continuó–. Deben de estar muy orgullosos.

–Ciertamente lo estamos –dijo papá–. Pudimos ver que era única desde el comienzo. Aunque sería agradable si pudiera alejarse de problemas aunque sea una vez.

Después de ese comentario incómodo, Hermione intentó cambiar el tema, aunque no logró que fuera menos incómodo.

–Si no te molesta que pregunte, Cedric, ¿está bien Cho? –Él suspiró con pesadez.

–No lo sé. Ha estado aquí unas cuantas veces, pero no parece poder verme sin llorar.

–Lo siento. No debí...

–No, está bien. No es como si estuviera manteniéndolo en secreto. Cho es muy abierta con sus emociones, ¿sabes? Tendremos que esperar y ver.

–Oh… erm… ¿sabes… cuánto tiempo más tendrás que estar aquí? –_Aún no ayudas con la incomodidad. Vamos, Hermione, ¡puedes hacer algo mejor que esto!_

–Los sanadores dijeron que otra semana o dos. Voy a recibir un brazo y pierna prostéticos pronto, pero necesitaré de terapia para usarlos.

–Oh, eso es bueno. Imagino que las prótesis mágicas son buenas.

–No siempre. ¿Recuerdas a Moody? Verdadero o falso, siempre caminó con cojera.

–Oh…

–No me malinterpretes; será bueno tener dos brazos de nuevo, incluso si ambos son terribles con una pluma, pero no se puede realizar hechizos con una prótesis. Tiene que ser con tu brazo real. Tendré que aprender todo con la mano izquierda de nuevo para la escuela. –De repente, Hermione se iluminó.

–De hecho, creo poder ayudarte con eso, Cedric.

–¿Puedes? –dijo él con sorpresa.

–Sí. Me he estado enseñando como realizar hechizos con la mano izquierda durante el último año, desde que ese dementor congeló mi mano derecha. No quise ser dejada sin la habilidad de nuevo. Puedo venir durante las próximas semanas para ayudarte con los movimientos de varita.

–¿En verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí?

–Por supuesto que sí. No quiero que pierdas un EXTASIS en Encantamientos por algo así. –Cedric sonrió.

–Eres una buena amiga, Hermione –dijo–. Y también Harry, de hecho. ¿Sabes que me envió su porción del premio? –Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

–No. Se que había hablado de eso, pero no sabía que lo había hecho.

–Lo hizo. Me escribió una carta diciendo que me lo merecía porque yo sí debería haber estado en el torneo, y lo necesitaba más que él. No lo quiero, por supuesto. A él le fue mucho mejor que a mí. Pero su lechuza se fue antes de poder devolverlo. –Hermione se rio.

–Eso suena bastante como Hedwig –dijo ella–. Bueno, si estás interesado, puedo regresar el próximo fin de semana para ver cómo estás, y podemos comenzar con los hechizos.

–Me gustaría eso, Hermione. Gracias.

–No hay problema. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

* * *

Hermione sacó su suscripción al _Diario el Profeta_, pero para su sorpresa, no había nada sobre Harry o Voldemort. Había _bastante_ sobre Dumbledore. El Ministro Fudge lo estaba criticando abiertamente por "incitar pánico" sin mencionar lo que el director estaba declarando. Múltiples citas anónimas especulaban que Dumbledore estaba mintiendo o siendo afectado por la vejez, y un editorial cuestionó si aún era capaz de mantener sus puestos gubernamentales como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

–Parece salido de la mente de Orwell –se quejó con su mamá y papá–. Tienen control completo de la prensa. Están hablando de él como si fuera un disidente, y peor, como si siempre hubiera sido sospechoso. Solo porque es excéntrico...

–Lo sabemos, cariño –la interrumpió mamá–. No tenemos una gran opinión de este Ministro Fudge tampoco, pero si controla la prensa, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

–Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero aun así, muchos van a salir lastimados o morirán por esto. ¡Es tan molesto! Y también, está lo que dijeron sobre Harry...

–Pensé que no estaban mencionando a Harry –dijo Dan.

–No hasta hoy. Y aun así, casi me lo perdí. Miren. Aquí, página 3. –Abrió el periódico y se los mostró–. Tres pescadores muggle en un bote terminaron treinta pies en el aire sobre un árbol después de un encuentro con el kelpie del lago Ness, en una historia merecedora de Harry Potter.

–¿_Kelpie_ del lago Ness? –preguntó papá.

–Larga historia. Oh, ¿no lo ven? Están haciendo que Harry suene como un loco para que nadie crea lo que dice. Ni siquiera ha dicho nada desde esa primera noche.

–Lo sentimos, Hermione. A veces el gobierno es criminalmente incompetente –intentó calmarla su mamá–. Estoy segura de que el profesor Dumbledore y su grupo están haciendo todo lo que pueden.

–Eso espero.

Hermione aún estaba de mal humor esa noche cuando la pequeña lechuza hiperactiva de Ron Weasley, Pigwidgeon, se apareció con una carta en su ventana.

–Oh, hola, Pig –dijo ella, dejándolo entrar–. Espero que _tú_ tengas buenas noticias.

_¡Huu!_

–Mmm. Nada te calma, ¿verdad?

_¡Huu!_

–Bien, veamos que han estado haciendo los Weasley.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Nos mudamos a tú sabes done. Nos gustaría que tú y Harry estuvieran con nosotros, pero probablemente estén felices de que no lo están. Es __feo__. Toma todas las quejas que Ron ha hecho sobre nuestra casa… ¡OYE! Cállate, Ron. Incluso si fuera cierto, no estaría tan mal como este lugar. Estuvo abandonado, y ahora está infestado de cosas sobre las que probablemente no quieres saber. Los adultos están intentando de que sea mucho más habitable._

_No podemos decirte mucho porque Dumbledore esté preocupado de que lechuzas sean interceptadas. Claro, no nos dicen mucho de todos modos. Eso es por mamá. Aunque descubriremos lo que podamos. También, pensamos que deberías saber que Percy se fue. Probablemente no deberíamos decir mucho sobre eso tampoco, pero la versión corta es que Percy está del lado del Ministerio, y tuvo una gran discusión con papá. No fue agradable. Te diremos más cuando llegues._

_Tus amigos,_

_Fred, George, Ron, y Ginny_

Bueno, eso era genial. No parecía que nadie estuviera teniendo un buen verano por el momento.


	2. Los Dursley Dementes

Hay antimonio, arsénico, aluminio, hidrógeno, oxígeno, y también JK Rowlio y White-Squirreo.

**Notas del autor: **Vaya. Esto fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar algunas cosas en la escena del dementor al último minuto.

Por favor noten que he movido el ataque del dementor una semana para que sea antes del cumpleaños de Harry.

**Notas de la traductora: **Muchas gracias a todos los que suscribieron a esta historia y han decidido continuar este maravilloso viaje, y en especial a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario. ¡Aquí vamos!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Rita Skeeter, antigua columnista de chismes, había decidido tomarse algo de tiempo libre en el mundo muggle. Bueno, había decidido la parte del mundo muggle. El tiempo libre no fue su elección. Fue esa mocosa, Granger, quien había descubierto que no estaba registrada como animago y la había atrapado en un frasco de mermelada. En serio, ¿quién cargaba un frasco de mermelada en su túnica? Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor era que Granger la había chantajeado para que no publicara nada por un año.

–Esa niña va a arruinarme –masculló Rita para sí misma–. No tengo ahorros para un año. Y por supuesto, _sus_ padres son profesionales adinerados. Incluso puede ir a estudiar a _Francia_. Mientras tanto, yo he tenido que trabajar por todo lo que tengo. Tuve que dormir en el mismo cuarto que Bellatrix Black por siete años por todos los cielos. Tengo suerte de estar viva después de eso.

Rita probablemente lucía extraña, murmurando para sí misma mientras caminaba en una biblioteca muggle. Los muggles _sí_ tenían su uso. Tenían bibliotecas por _todos lados_, y algunos de sus libros incluso eran útiles. Así era como había descubierto a qué se dedicaban los padres de Granger: "dentistas" ... sanadores de dientes muggles. Extraño, pero lucrativo.

Además, el costo de vivir era menos en el mundo muggle, si hacía las cosas bien.

–Bueno, si no puedo publicar por un año, por lo menos puedo investigar –dijo–. Tener algo listo para mi gran regreso. Quizás incluso comenzar esa biografía de Dumbledore que siempre había querido hacer. ¡Ja! En cuanto el viejo estiré la pata y no pueda luchar, estaré nadando en oro.

Pero el proyecto de Rita del día era algo más normal. Algo de lo que Granger había dicho la había estado molestando durante la última semana y necesitaba de una biblioteca muggle para comprenderlo. _Ahora_, pensó para sí misma, _¿qué demonios significan las palabras "violación de derechos humanos"? Quiero decir, es obvio lo que significan, ¿pero por qué piensan los muggles que Azkaban es una, y por qué les importa tanto?_

* * *

_Resultados de Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas_

_**Calificaciones **_

_Extraordinario (E) Pobre (P)_

_Supera las Expectativas (S) Desastroso (D)_

_Aceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_**Hermione Jean Granger ha recibido:**_

_Aritmancia E*_

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Estuve bastante impresionada hace un año cuando consiguió la calificación más alta en la versión actual del examen TIMO en Aritmancia. Me alegró ver que mantuvo este nivel alto después de estudiar solo un año para este examen. Ha obtenido la calificación más alta en la versión actual del examen EXTASIS, la cual fue instituida en 1950. La felicito de nuevo por su excelente actuación._

_También quiero informarle de una extraña oportunidad. Los exámenes de Aritmancia (junto al resto de los exámenes TIMO y EXTASIS) serán actualizados durante el año escolar 1998-1999, para su implementación en la primavera del año 2000. Normalmente, los mejores expertos activos en el campo de cada tema son invitados a contribuir a las revisiones para asegurarnos de que los estudiantes son examinados en las habilidades que necesitarán fuera de la escuela. Considerando sus calificaciones, creo estaría calificada para ayudar a actualizar el TIMO y probablemente el EXTASIS también, especialmente si, como sospecho, obtendrá su Maestría en el tema para esa época._

_Si elige continuar viviendo en Gran Bretaña después de su graduación de Beauxbatons, la Autoridad de Examinación Mágica probablemente la contactará el verano de 1998 para que se una al proyecto. No necesita hacer nada por el momento, pero quizás desee prestar atención particular a las necesidades aritmánticas de la comunidad mientras continua sus estudios para que tenga una mejor comprensión al unirse al proyecto._

_Sinceramente,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Gobernadora de la Autoridad de Examinaciones Mágicas_

* * *

_Querido Harry:_

_Nos estamos comenzando a sentir en casa aquí. Lamento no poder decirte donde. Mamá está leyendo sobre mi hombro para asegurarse de que no diga nada que no deba. Parece pensar que mis sentimientos por ti podrían nublar mi juicio o algo. Estamos bastante ocupados con la mayoría de la familia aquí, y con ese perro viejo y loco. Los amigos de mi papá también visitan bastante. Mamá dice que podremos verte más tarde en el verano, pero no puedo decir más sobre eso. Desearía poder contarte todo, pero tendrá que esperar hasta que llegues aquí. Solo continúa ignorando al Profeta, y no dejes que los muggles te desanimen._

_Extrañándote,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Querida Ginny:_

_Gracias por tu carta. Es bueno saber que no he sido olvidado. En verdad quisiera que me hubieras dicho más, pero por lo menos escribiste una nota más larga que Ron, o incluso que Sirius. Dile hola a tu mamá de mi parte. Escuché de Hermione. Supongo que no los veré hasta después. Espero que las cosas no sean muy difíciles ahí para ti._

_Me gustaría saber que estás haciendo, pero en especial me gustaría saber qué es lo que Voldemort está haciendo. He estado ignorando el Profeta porque no están reportando nada. Tú me dirías si sabes algo, ¿verdad? Todo parece muy tranquilo por aquí._

_Los Dursley no están siendo peor de lo normal, lo cual es bueno. Aunque nunca creerás lo que Dudley hizo. ¡Bajó de peso! Aparentemente comenzó a ejercitarse y practicar boxeo (duelos muggle). Odio admitirlo, pero es bueno para algo. __En verdad__ odio admitirlo porque lo hace un bravucón peor. Aunque aún soy más rápido._

_Tuyo,_

_Harry_

_PD. Hazme un favor y hazle una broma a Sirius y Remus de mi parte._

–Mmm. Ese niño debe de ser un poco más discreto –dijo Molly Weasley–. No debería mencionar con quien estamos y por qué.

–Mamá, está aburrido y frustrado –dijo Ginny–. Quiere saber lo que está pasando y nadie se lo dice. Yo también estaría enojada. Y preferiría que no leyeras mi correo sobre mi hombro.

–Escuchaste lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore, Ginevra...

–Sí, sí, las lechuzas pueden ser interceptadas, etcétera, etcétera. No es como si alguien pudiera descifrar esto de todos modos. No había nada secreto.

–Sólo asegúrate de que permanezca así –dijo Molly.

* * *

Una semana después, Hermione visitó a Cedric en el hospital de nuevo. Lucía mejor esta vez. Había recuperado su color, estaba usando ropa normal, y estaba sentado en una silla, leyendo, en lugar de estar en cama. Más notable, tenía cuatro extremidades de nuevo.

–Hermione, es bueno verte –dijo, poniéndose de pie cuando ella entró al cuarto. Se tambaleó un poco y tomó un bastón con su mano buena. Su pierna derecha había sido removida desde la cadera, así que sin importar lo buena que fuera la prótesis, le tomaría algo de trabajo acostumbrarse. Debajo de sus pantalones, vio un zapato de madera crudamente tallado que parecía estar unido a un brazo hidráulico y debía de estar encantado de algún modo. Él le dio un medio abrazo algo incómodo con su mano de madera con todas sus articulaciones que se movía sin ningún mecanismo visible.

–Hola, Cedric. Me alegra verte de pie –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, más o menos –dijo él, dando un golpe a su zapato de madera con su bastón–. Se supone que esta cosa es mejor que la de Moody, pero no lo veo.

–¿Lo es? Hubiera pensado que él tendría lo mejor posible.

–No, por lo que escuché, Moody usa una prótesis muggle. Es muy paranoico para conseguirse una encantada en caso de que alguien la cancele en una pelea.

–¿En lugar de tener una de madera que alguien podría maldecir? –dijo Hermione.

–Bueno, nadie dijo que fuera razonable –respondió Cedric–. El brazo no es mejor tampoco. No puedo escribir mejor que con mi brazo izquierdo, pero dicen que debería mejorar con la práctica.

–Y por supuesto, no puedes usar tu varita con él.

–También. Pero es para lo que estás aquí, ¿no?

–Ajá.

–Gracias por venir. Oye, deberías de haber recibido ya los resultados de tu EXTASIS, ¿no? ¿No tomaste el examen de Aritmancia?

–Sí, lo hice –dijo Hermione, ocultando su sonrisa.

–¿Y? –continuó Cedric–. ¿Cómo te fue?

–No como esperaba. –Él frunció el ceño.

–¿Quieres decir que no recibiste una E?

–De hecho… me fue tan bien que quieren que ayude a actualizar los exámenes –dijo con una sonrisa. Cedric la miró boquiabierto.

–¿Actualizar los exámenes? –dijo–. ¿En base a tu calificación? Eso es increíble. ¿Cuándo planean hacerlo? ¿Puedes hacerlo desde Francia?

–No será hasta después de que me gradúe, así que estaré libre entonces, a menos que mamá y papá quieran mudarse a Australia o algo, lo cual no sería una mala idea considerando las circunstancias actuales.

–¿Australia? –dijo la mamá de Hermione.

–Mmm… quizás valga la pena considerando que son muggles después de todo, Sra. Granger –dijo Cedric–. Aun así, vaya, nunca haces nada a medias, ¿verdad?

–¿Estás bromeando? –Hermione bajó su voz–. Necesito _mejorar_ con Voldemort de regreso. –Cedric tembló–. _Sabes_ que Harry va a meterse en problemas de nuevo. Aún estoy intentando ayudarlo lo más que puedo. –Él sonrió débilmente.

–Eres una buena amiga, ¿sabes? Desearía poder hacer más por ti. –Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Me la paso diciéndole a Harry que el que permanezca con vida es suficiente. Cuando eres cazado por un loco, no hay más que se pueda hacer.

–Solo espero poder ser mejor amigo para ti que eso –dijo Cedric con una mueca–. Y diría lo mismo sobre Harry. Se que no hemos sido tan cercanos como antes, pero incluso yo podía ver que cada vez que viste a tus amigos el año pasado, estabas trabajando hasta morir intentando ayudar a Harry con el torneo. Esa no es exactamente una amistad saludable, incluso si necesaria.

–Ambos fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias –dijo ella–. Aún lo somos, en mi opinión. Muchos de los problemas en su vida, especialmente. Pero estoy segura de que si alguna vez necesito algo de él, Harry movería el cielo y la tierra para ayudarme. Es como es… Pero bueno, necesitamos comenzar la lección.

–Cierto. Hechizos con mano izquierda. ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Nunca había prestado mucha atención a que mano usaban las personas. Se que no es tan sencillo como cambiar de mano.

–Tienes razón. Lo aprendí de Neville Longbottom. Quizás quieras hablar con él cuando comiencen las clases, pero básicamente, hay algunos movimientos de varita que se transfieren iguales de una mano a la otra, otros que se reflejan, y unos cuantos que son completamente diferentes. No se si lo has visto, pero tienen una versión para zurdos del _Libro estándar..._

–_Libro estándar de hechizos_. Sí, lo sé. Mamá y papá ya me compraron el set completo. Los examiné, pero asumen que tu mano izquierda es tu mano dominante, así que es mucho más difícil de lo que piensan el que haga las figuras.

–Lo sé. No solo tu mano derecha es la dominante, pero la has estado favoreciendo desde que aprendiste a escribir. No hay mucho que puedas hacer además de practicar bastante cada hechizo. Movimientos de varita que normalmente toman minutos en aprenderse con tu mano dominante pueden requerir de horas de práctica con la otra mano para crear la memoria muscular, especialmente para poder hacerlos rápido. Pero aprendí unos cuantos trucos que puedo mostrarte.

Hermione hizo que Cedric se parara con su varita en su mano izquierda y una de sus varitas de juguete en su mano derecha y lo hizo que practicara movimientos de varita sencillos como curvas, líneas, golpes, y espirales con ambas manos, en paralelo y reflejadas. Era más fácil entrenar la mano a que se moviera de manera correcta cuando se le unía al movimiento correcto de la mano derecha, o eso había dicho, pero era más difícil para Cedric de lo que había sido para ella porque aún no era muy coordinado con su brazo prostético. Su letra, antes bastante buena para un chico, ahora eran garabatos casi ilegibles peores que la letra de Harry.

–Raramente descomponemos los movimientos de varita en movimientos individuales, excepto en Aritmancia –dijo ella después de que practicaron por un tiempo–, pero es más fácil si aprendes movimientos individuales ahora y los juntas después. Te recomiendo que te enfoques en eso esta semana, y podemos trabajar en hechizos reales la próxima vez.

–Supongo –respondió Cedric intentando no sonar muy decepcionado por su actuación. Había sido el mejor en su clase, pero estaba seguro de que sus calificaciones en sus clases con varita iban a sufrir ahora, incluso con práctica intensa.

–Estarás bien, Cedric –le aseguró Hermione–. He aprendido lo suficiente que puedo realizar la mayoría de los hechizos con mi mano izquierda, y eso mientras trabajaba en muchos otros proyectos. Si pones el tiempo, deberías poder continuar con tus clases este otoño sin mucho problema.

–Pues, gracias, Hermione… –dijo–. Aunque desearía poder hacer más. Con Voldemort de regreso, Dumbledore va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, incluso una vez que el Ministerio saque su cabeza de su trasero. ¿Viste como Fudge estaba solicitando que fuera despedido como Jefe de Magos?

–Sí. Uj. Mejor no te digo lo que pienso de Fudge. Pero aun así, estoy segura de que encontrarás algo útil. Necesitaremos más que luchadores, después de todo. Quiero decir, mírame. ¿Puedes imaginarme en una pelea a morir contra magos oscuros?

–De hecho, sí –dijo Cedric–. Creo que podrías aguantar.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero antes de que pudiera responder, su padre habló.

–Creo que aun así evitará cosas como esa. –Sus padres habían estado callados por la mayoría de la visita, se habían quedado y observado, en su mayoría por interés en el proceso de enseñanza, así que ciertamente estaban prestando atención.

–Entonces, cuando dices "mejorar", ¿qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Cedric.

Hermione lanzó una mirada a sus padres. Respondió tomando en consideración que estarían preocupados por lo que estaba considerando.

–Quise decir inventar maldiciones nuevas, como lo hice para Harry durante el torneo. Ahora que he terminado de estudiar ecuaciones diferenciales parciales, puedo crear unas bastante poderosas… cosas para destruir escudos, incapacitar enemigos, o limitar su capacidad para lanzar hechizos. Probablemente envíe las más serias primero a alguno de los profesores en Hogwarts, para que puedan decidir qué hacer con ellas. –Eso era en su mayoría cierto, excepto que aún tenía la intención de que su primer punto de contacto fuera Harry y no iba a ocultar las peores. Incluso su maleficio de taladro dental era algo que sus padres desaprobarían… especialmente el hecho de que lo había usado en Draco Malfoy, el bravucón más problemático de Hogwarts. Mamá y papá siempre habían dejado en claro que la ortodoncia debía ayudar a las personas, no lastimarlas.

Cedric comprendía bastante bien la posición de Hermione, pero no estaba seguro de que trabajo podría hacer en la guerra que venía. (Y no tenía ilusiones de que una guerra no venía. Definitivamente confiaba en Harry.) Quizás podía ser útil preparando pociones o participando en alguna otra parte de la industria de sanación. Eso seguramente sería necesario. Otra cosa importante que llegó a su mente era el involucrarse en la política, como su padre, pero eso sería más que inútil hasta que el Ministerio admitiera la verdad, sin mencionar que no le era de mucho interés. Aunque tenía que hacer algo. No había estado consciente cuando Quien-Tú-Sabes había regresado, pero recordaba el siseo de tres palabras: _Mata al otro_. Era su padre quien estaba más ofendido que él, el mejor en su clase, había sido llamado el "otro", pero aun así, Cedric sentía la urgencia de demostrar a Voldemort lo que el otro podía hacer. Tendría que pensar sus opciones. Por suerte, tenía el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Después de algo más de práctica, agradeció a los Granger una vez más, y se fueron, dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Hermione había inventado unos cuantos hechizos útiles para ayudar a Harry a sobrevivir el torneo de los tres magos, pero su mejor trabajo había sido el hechizo que había preparado para la primera prueba. Al saber que Harry tendría que enfrentar a un dragón madre con sus huevos con solo dos días de anticipación, había construido y probado un hechizo para extraer polvo de magnesio del suelo en solo veinticuatro horas y se lo había enseñado a Harry junto al encantamiento desvanecedor en las siguientes doce, todo con solo el apoyo de una poción pimentónica. Cuando Harry salió a la arena, la lucha terminó en una nube de polvo de magnesio explotando en el rostro del colacuerno húngaro como una granada aturdidora, causando que la bestia desorientada cayera sobre su cola.

Eso naturalmente fue impresionante y provocó halagos a Harry y Hermione, pero Hermione había estado fascinada con las posibilidades. ¿Qué otros metales podía extraer del suelo? Era una perspectiva complicada. Cada elemento necesitaba su propio hechizo de purificación, y algunos de ellos no eran factibles por no otra razón que el hechizo los extraía en forma de polvo. Ni siquiera lo intentó con el sodio. ¿Una nube de polvo de metal de sodio sobre suelo húmedo? No quería quemar sus cejas de nuevo. Por suerte, compuestos sencillos no eran mucho más difíciles, y logró un hechizo para extraer cloruro de sodio.

Otros elementos eran muy raros. El oro estaba presente en el suelo, y cuando llegó a casa, construyó el hechizo para extraerlo, pero cuando lo probó en una esquina oculta en su patio trasero, sólo obtuvo una pizca. Hizo un cálculo mental y determinó que podría minar todo el patio y solo obtener lo suficiente para una moneda muy pequeña, y consideró que intentarlo sería muy llamativo.

El otro problema era que el polvo era difícil de manejar, así que durante el año escolar había encontrado maneras de derretirlo hasta ser pepitas sólidas, aunque para los elementos más refractarios, tuvo que usar termita para lograrlo. (Eso fue lo que había pasado a sus cejas la primera vez.) Y había un elemento, tungsteno, que ni siquiera la termita podía tocar. No tenía la necesidad para hacerlo aún, pero pensó que sería útil como un lastre o algo.

De cualquier modo, era con este y otros proyectos que Hermione se había mantenido ocupada durante el verano. Tenía su tarea de verano, claro, pero la terminó rápidamente. Su meta era tener hechizos completados para todos los elementos antes de regresar a la escuela, y en una esquina de su patio trasero, los probó extrayendo pequeñas cantidades de cada elemento para agregar a su colección.

En general, estaba mucho menos ocupada ahora que durante el año escolar, pero Hermione Granger nunca paraba. Compró un libro sobre C y se enseñó a sí misma las bases de la programación. Eso sonaría completamente inútil para una bruja que vivía la mayor parte del año en un lugar sin electricidad, pero había conceptos similares incorporados en Runas Antiguas que le permitirían impresionar a ciertos cartógrafos que conocía. Consiguió un libro de texto de Análisis Real de una universidad para continuar con su educación en matemáticas. Y por supuesto, comenzó a trabajar en maldiciones nuevas. Se sintió algo incómoda por lo último. El crear hechizos terribles no le era natural, pero estaba segura de que los necesitaría.

Recibió cartas, claro, incluyendo un par de sus amigas en Francia. Pero las cartas de sus amigos más cercanos dejaban algo que desear. Las cartas de los Weasley eran sucintas, y las de Harry sonaban como que se sentía cada vez más frustrado al no saber lo que estaba pasando. Ya tampoco mencionaba el _Diario el Profeta_, lo cual la hizo pensar que ya no lo estaba leyendo… solo buscando noticias de Voldemort. Eso era tonto en su opinión. Lo dejaba poco preparado para la situación política cuando regresara al mundo mágico. Hermione también se sentía frustrada, por supuesto, pero también tenía mucho más con que ocupar su tiempo. Los parientes de Harry no querían nada de su "extrañeza" en su casa. No tenía mucho más además de las cartas y su tarea, así que Hermione se aseguró de darle toda la información nueva que tenía sobre Cedric, los Delacour en Francia, Neville, y Luna. Algunas veces, incluso agregó algo que los Weasley no le habían dicho. No eran tan cuidadosos escribiéndole a ella como lo eran escribiéndole a Harry directamente.

Incluso las cartas de Ginny no daban mucho a Harry, si leía entre líneas, lo cual era una lástima. Hermione pensaba que Harry y Ginny eran buenos para el otro, pero este verano seguramente debía ser una prueba para su relación naciente. En cuanto a Hermione, bueno, no era lo mismo sin sus amigos… la misma manera en la que se había sentido casi todo el año anterior. Incluso cuando amaba el tiempo de calidad con sus padres, aún se encontraba contando los días hasta el treinta de julio, cuando podría verlos de nuevo.

* * *

Fue el veinticuatro de julio cuando Harry se descubrió recostado en el jardín escuchando las noticias a través de la ventana abierta. Quizás algo que Voldemort había hecho se filtraría al mundo muggle y sería reportado como algo extraño e inexplicable. Se suponía que no debía alejarse del número 4 de Privet Drive, donde su proximidad a los parientes sanguíneos de su madre se suponía lo protegía de una complicada manera mágica que no comprendía, pero no podía soportar estar dentro de la casa física más de lo necesario, y con buena razón. Los Dursley lo resentían, y él resentía a los Dursley. Y por lo tanto, todo era normal en su mundo… bueno, excepto por el ruido de una aparición que había escuchado antes por el que tío Vernon lo había culpado.

Era esperado que Harry hiciera labores domésticas mientras estaba con los Dursley, y había saltado a la oportunidad de hacer jardinería. Lo hacía salir de la casa. El jardín estaba muerto, por supuesto. El inusual verano caluroso y seco había empeorado hasta ser la peor sequía en años, y todo el condado estaba en una restricción de agua, pero le daba tiempo de pensar.

Harry estaba seguro de que se hubiera vuelto loco si no fuera porque Dobby lo ayudaba a intercambiar cartas con Hermione. Apreciaba las cartas de Ginny, por supuesto, e incluso podían tener conversaciones significativas sobre su relación a través de ellas (no que ninguno de los dos fuera verdaderamente sentimental), pero no incluían las noticias que tanto buscaba y solo podía conseguir una pizca de Hermione. Paradójicamente, había dejado de leer el _Profeta_, sólo revisando la primera plana para ver si el nombre de Voldemort aparecía. Lo ignoraba con tanto éxito que se hubiera perdido el hecho de que Dumbledore había perdido su título en el Wizengamot si Hermione no se lo hubiera dicho. Fue despedido supuestamente porque estaba muy viejo para manejar la presión. Harry no comprendía la importancia de eso, pero Hermione dijo que era malo.

Estaba contando los días hasta poder reunirse con sus amigos (y decirles lo que pensaba). Seis días más, y una fiesta de cumpleaños lo esperaba al final. Ese era su gran consuelo en todo esto. Incluso cuando su padrino, Sirius Black, le estaba ocultando lo que estaba haciendo, aún le prometió una extravagante fiesta de cumpleaños. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca dijo "fiesta de cumpleaños". Solo dijo "fiesta". Nadie había escrito una fecha definitiva de cuando irían por él excepto Hermione.

Era frustrante.

También era difícil. Además de tener que aguantar a los Dursley había tenido pesadillas prácticamente cada noche este verano, llevándolo de regreso al cementerio donde Voldemort había regresado de la muerte… donde Cedric Diggory casi había sido asesinado por Barty Crouch Jr. En los sueños de Harry, algunas veces _moría_, y se despertaba sudando en frío. A veces, iba más atrás y escuchaba a su madre rogando por piedad.

–¡Oye, mocoso! –Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por un pie encajándose en sus costillas–. Deja de estar de flojo.

Dudley. El enorme y molesto primo de Harry. Harry realmente quería decirle de cosas. Podía pensar tantos comentarios, pero cerró la boca. Recordaba la única orden clara que le había dado Sirius para el verano: _No te metas en problemas. Ten cuidado y no hagas nada drástico_. En otras palabras, hacer exactamente lo opuesto de lo que Sirius hubiera hecho.

–El jardín está listo, Gran D –dijo, sin molestarse en levantarse.

–¿Qué estás… qué me llamaste? –dijo Dudley sorprendido.

–Escuché a tu banda llamándote así el otro día –dijo Harry. Se sentó en parte, manteniendo su cabeza debajo del borde de la ventana–. ¿Y cuándo te volviste Gran D?

–¡Tú no puedes llamarme así! –exclamó Dudley.

Harry se puso de pie, una mano descansando contra su pantalón donde se encontraba su varita. Aunque no podía usarla. Ya tenía una marca en su historial por el equivocado intento de Dobby de salvar su vida tres años antes, y arriesgaría una expulsión si usaba su magia ahora. Pero no quería estar en una posición vulnerable alrededor de Dudley.

Durante el año pasado, Dudley había hecho algo que Harry había dicho era imposible, incluso _con_ magia: había demostrado disciplina. Su primo, quien había hecho berrinches desde que era un niño pequeño al ser puesto a dieta el verano pasado, no solo había perdido peso, comenzado a ejercitarse y a boxear, sino que lo había hecho lo suficiente bien que se había convertido en un campeón de peso pesado de liga juvenil. Aparentemente, todos esos años golpeando a Harry fueron buena práctica.

Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero los Dursley tenían algo de talento. Tío Vernon no había llegado a ser director de una compañía siendo incompetente. Tía Petunia por lo menos era buena cocinera, por lo poco que él llegaba a comer. Había una razón por la que Vernon y Dudley eran tan grandes, y había comenzado antes de que Harry pudiera usar la estufa. Y estaba el boxeo de Dudley. Cuando el bulto se aplicaba a sí mismo, podía ser impresionante. Bueno, suponía que Petunia y Dudley no podían haber perdido _todos_ los genes de su madre.

Dudley no ignoró a donde había ido la mano de Harry.

–Te crees muy hombre cargando esa cosa, ¿no? –dijo.

Harry casi tomó el anzuelo y sacó su varita, pero eso hubiera sido extremadamente tonto estando afuera de la ventana de enfrente de los Dursley. En lugar de eso, sonrió y respondió.

–¿Te dije sobre la vez que derroté a un dragón en una pelea con esta cosa? –Eso debería esa una carta triunfal contra el boxeo de Dudley. Pero la temeridad de Dudley se estaba mostrando.

–Sí, hablas mucho, Potter. Pero no eres tan valiente en la noche, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry con genuina confusión.

–Te escuché _gimiendo_ anoche –se burló Dudley–. _¡No mates a Cedric! ¡No mates a Cedric! ¿Quién es Cedric… tu novio?_

–¡No hables de él! –gritó Harry. _Sacó_ su varita y la apuntó al pecho de Dudley.

–¡Oye! ¡Chico! ¡Baja esa cosa…! –gritó tío Vernon, levantándose del sillón y corriendo a toda velocidad a la ventana.

–¡No apuntes esa cosa a mí! –dijo Dudley.

–¡Cedric luchó contra magos oscuros con más valor de lo que yo…! –gritó Harry.

–¡NO TE ATREVAS A AMENAZAR A DUDLEY! –gritó Vernon mientras que Petunia gritaba algunas palabras. Vernon se lanzó fuera de la ventana para tomar a Harry, pero Harry se hizo a un lado.

–¡NUNCA HABLES DE ÉL DE NUEVO! –gritó Harry.

–¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE…!

De repente, todo se detuvo. Vernon cayó de la ventana. Harry y los Dursley guardaron silencio al sentirse como si hubieran sido bañados con agua helada, excepto que no era tan agradable como debería serlo en ese clima. Fue como si alguien hubiera apagado el calor seco en julio y prendido la lluvia congelante de noviembre. Incluso el atardecer pareció más débil como si un velo lo estuviera encubriendo.

–¿Qu...qué estás ha...haciendo? –dijo Dudley con temor repentino–. ¡Basta!

–No soy yo. –Harry se dio la vuelta al instante, examinando la calle y el cielo.

–¡Para! –dijo Vernon. Intentaba gritar, pero salió ahogado, casi como un chillido–. ¡Para eso en este instante!

–¡Detente! ¿Qu...qué estás ha...haciendo? –repitió Dudley.

–¡Cállense! –exclamó Harry–. Estoy tratando de encontrar...

_¡BAM!_

Dudley lanzó un golpe a la supuesta fuente de los problemas y lanzó a Harry al suelo, tirando sus lentes y su varita.

–¡Demonios, Dudley! –gruñó Harry. Buscó sus lentes en la extrañamente tenue luz del sol. Tío Vernon tomó su tobillo con furia, y Harry lo golpeó en la cara. No era el momento para sutilezas. Dudley se fue corriendo.

Harry logró ponerse los lentes de nuevo para ver lo que estaba pasando, y casi se desmayó horrorizado.

–¡DUDLEY, NO! ¡ESTÁS CORRIENDO DIRECTO A ELLOS! –No parecía posible. Había reconocido la sensación de los dementores al instante… el frío y la desolación agobiante… pero nunca imaginó que estarían en Little Whinging. Era como si hubiera una regla en contra de que el mundo mágico y el normal se mezclaran de ese modo. Pero aun así, ahí estaban en la calle y acercándose rápidamente, dos figuras encapuchadas vestidas de un negro tan oscuro que parecían dos agujeros en el mundo. Y Dudley, el idiota, estaba tan desesperado por alejarse de Harry que estaba corriendo directo a sus bocas expectantes.

–¡TÚ… BASTARDO… MONSTRUO! –bramó Vernon, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Incluso en su enojo, estaba temblando como una hoja por el miedo. Se lanzó contra Harry de nuevo, pero Harry había tomado su varita y estaba corriendo hacia su primo. Bajo las circunstancias, quizás hubiera sido más prudente quedarse bajo la protección de las barreras de sangre y dejar que Dudley enfrentara su destino, pero siendo Harry Potter, la idea nunca cruzó su mente, y fue a salvar a su primo en piloto automático.

–¡DUDLEY, BASTA! ¿NO LOS VES? –dijo Harry, pero no parecía que lo hiciera. Quizás los muggles no podían verlos. Dudley se colapsó justo cuando Harry llegó a él. Sintió el vacío de los dementores incrementarse y sus rodillas temblaron. Su estupidez al dejar las barreras lo había alcanzado, pero tuvo que ignorarlo. Necesitaba lanzar su patronus mientras pudiera, y enfrentar las consecuencias.

Se paró sobre la figura de Dudley, elevando su varita en dirección a los dementores.

–_¡Expecto Patronum! _–gritó.

Un vapor plateado salió de su varita. Los dementores se acercaron rápidamente. Casi estaban cerca de él.

–Mierda. –_¡Concéntrate!_ Pensó, pero su cerebro se estaba nublando. _¡Concéntrate!_ Casi estaban sobre él, removiendo sus capuchas. Estaba tan fuera de práctica. Hermione no tendría este problema. Practicaba todo el tiempo.

Hermione. La vería en solo unos días. Y a Ron, Ginny, los gemelos, Sirius, y Remus. Se sostuvo de ese pensamiento como una línea de vida.

–_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Un resplandeciente ciervo plateado salió de su varita y se lanzó contra los dos dementores, primero uno, y después el otro. La fría y oscura desolación se desvaneció casi al instante. Fueron arrojados al suelo desde donde se alejaron flotando como murciélago, derrotados. Se movieron a toda prisa al norte, fuera de la vista. Harry dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, aunque mantuvo un fuerte agarre en su varita.

–Vaya. Está bien, Dudley. Se han ido.

Dudley estaba temblando en el suelo, casi catatónico.

–Dudley, levántate.

Dudley no se movió. Harry lo giró, y él lo miró con una expresión vacía.

–Dudley, vamos, sé que no te besaron.

–Demonios, chico, solo levántalo y jálalo dentro de las barreras.

Harry dio un salto y se dio la vuelta, pero cuando vio quien era, rápidamente guardó su varita.

–¿Sra. Figg? –dijo con confusión.

–¡No guardes tu varita! ¿Y si regresan?

–¿Qué? ¿Es… es una bruja?

–Soy una squib. No sirvo contra _esas_ cosas, déjame decirte. Ahora, rápido, necesitas regresar adentro. Oh, ¡voy a matar a ese Mundungus Fletcher!

Harry se estaba confundiendo más cada minuto, pero hizo lo que le dijo y recargó a Dudley sobre su hombro, lo cual no era una tarea fácil. El temerario boxeador de peso pesado juvenil parecía haber perdido toda la voluntad para moverse por sí mismo, y pronto vomitó en la calle.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Dementores en Little Whinging? ¿La Sra. Figg, la vieja rara con gatos era una squib? ¿Había un mago vigilando su casa? Bueno, eso explicaba la aparición que había escuchado antes, ¿pero por qué no había sabido de eso antes?

–¿A QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS JUGANDO? –bramó tío Vernon mientras Harry arrastraba a su primo de regreso a la casa. Vernon estaba sobre una rodilla, intentando ponerse de pie. Tía Petunia se inclinó fuera de la ventana, su rostro de un inusual tono gris–. ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A DUDLEY?

–Deja de hacer un escándalo, Dursley –exclamó la Sra. Figg mientras caminaba hacia él–. El chico acaba de salvar a tu bulto de los dementores. ¿Qué no estabas viendo?

–¿Dementores? –chilló tía Petunia.

–¿Qué demonios son los dementados? –demandó Vernon.

–Son los guardias de la prisión para magos.

Todos, incluso Dudley, incluso la Sra. Figg, se detuvieron y miraron a Petunia. ¿Cómo sabía _ella_? Sí, era la hermana de la mamá de Harry, pero nunca prestaba atención. Harry le había preguntado sobre la magia antes.

–Ese terrible chico se lo dijo a Lily hace años –dijo ella, para el asombro de todos.

–¿Esa… esa cosa plateada…? –dijo Vernon, ahora más confundido que enojado–. ¿Eso era un… un guardia de una prisión?

–No, eso era un patronus –gruñó Harry con fastidio–. Es como puedes enfrentarlos. –Continuó arrastrando a Dudley dentro de la casa–. Vamos, necesitarán chocolate.

Vernon lo miró con extrañeza.

–¿Chocolate? Yo… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Mira...

–Puedes callarte, Dursley –dijo la Sra. Figg–. Cierra la boca y escucha a alguien que sabe de lo que está hablando.

–¿Figg? –dijo con confusión–. Tú… ¿eres una de los _suyos_?

La Sra. Figg bufó como uno de sus gatos.

–Sí, soy una de los _suyos_. Y _él_ acaba de salvar sus lamentables almas, así que quizás muestra algo de gratitud. –Pero Vernon no iba a aceptarlo.

–Oh no, ya he tenido suficiente de sus rarezas en mi casa. –Logró ponerse de pie y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, pero Harry se giró al instante y apuntó su varita a su rostro, la punta brillando. No estaba de humor para esto. Había sido obligado a hacer magia y estaba seguro de que estaba en problemas.

–Tío Vernon, acabamos de ser atacados por demonios chupa almas –gruñó–. Vinieron por mí, pero no son exigentes. Apuesto que serías un rico postre para ellos.

–Crees que puedes inventar tal cuento ri...

–Vernon, es cierto.

Vernon se desinfló y se dio la vuelta sorprendido cuando Petunia habló.

–Vi a Harry ahí. Estaba protegiendo a nuestro Dudley. No pudo haberlo hecho solo.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron. No podía recordar la última vez que su tía lo había llamado Harry… en presencia de su tío, por lo menos. Parecía que incluso ella podía ser civil si se le sorprendía lo suficiente.

–Listo, escucha a tu esposa –dijo la Sra. Figg–. Por lo menos _alguien_ tiene algo de sentido por aquí. Vamos, chico. Creo que yo también necesito algo de chocolate.

Obviamente abrumado, Vernon caminó dentro de la casa de manera automática, siguiendo a Harry por falta de algo mejor que hacer. Él y Petunia se sentaron en silencio incómodo mientras intentaban convencer a Dudley de que hablara de nuevo y escucharon la explicación confusa de lo que era un dementor y que estaba haciendo la Sra. Figg ahí. Sorprendentemente, el chocolate los hizo sentir mejor. Era una escena extraña en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Los Dursley casi estaban actuando amables. Y entonces la primera lechuza llegó.


	3. Nutrias y excentricismos

Los demonios chupa-almas no son nada contra JK Rowling, y White Squirrel se defiende bien con un buen patronus.

**Notas del autor: **Necesito aclarar algo aquí porque yo mismo lo olvidé. En esta historia, Harry ya tiene el espejo de Sirius. Sirius se lo envió en el capítulo 68 de _Aritmancia_, justo después de que fue seleccionado para el torneo de los tres magos. Para que combine con esta historia, he decidido que Harry no puede usarlo para llamar a Sirius en Grimmauld Place porque no conoce el secreto aún.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La carta cayó de los dedos de Hermione y flotó lentamente hasta el suelo. Hedwig no había esperado a que la leyera antes de alejarse volando, probablemente para entregar más cartas a Sirius y a los Weasley.

–Hermione, ¿qué pasa? –llamó Emma desde el comedor.

Hermione estaba temblando. No era normal que recibiera correo a esta hora, y su reacción hacía dolorosamente obvio que algo malo había pasado.

–¿Hermione? –dijo Dan.

–Harry acaba de ser atacado por dementores –dijo ella en voz baja.

–¡Dios mío! -exclamó su madre–. ¿Está bien? ¿Hay algún herido?

–Está vivo… Pero puede que lo expulsen.

–¿Expulsen?

–Usó magia para defenderse. Debería ser defensa propia, pero el Ministerio está en su contra y… bueno, no sé cómo funciona… no hay manera de que sea legal, pero lo están intentando. Oh, Dios, oh, Dios...

–Hermione, tranquila. –Emma se puso de pie y la abrazó–. Veremos que hacer.

Hermione respiró profundamente y se relajó en los brazos de su madre.

–De acuerdo –dijo–. Lo primero es asegurarme de que Harry está a salvo. No sé lo suficiente sobre los dementores… lo que hacen una vez son ahuyentados. Nunca había escuchado que estuvieran tan lejos del control del Ministerio. No sé si intentarán atacar a Harry de nuevo o regresarán a donde vinieron. De hecho, ¿cómo es que llegaron a Harry? Se supone que hay barreras en su casa.

–¿No dice la carta?

–Mamá, Harry no es exactamente diligente tomando notas. Alguien necesita ver como está. Podría estar en peligro, y la carta dice que ningún otro mago ha ido a verlo.

–¿Has estado enviando a Dobby a verlo todo el verano, no? –dijo Dan–. ¿No puede ir?

Hermione titubeó y lo pensó por un momento antes de responder.

–Dobby no puede ir solo. La última vez que estuvo cerca de dementores, se desmayó al instante… Aunque puede llevar a alguien con él. Se supone que solo es para emergencias, pero creo que esto califica.

–Pues, _tú_ no puedes ir –dijo su padre–. ¿No puede ir por alguien más? –Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Dobby no sabe dónde están los demás magos en quien confiamos… ni yo tampoco. Los Weasley y Dumbledore están bajo el encantamiento Fidelio… –Guardó silencio y se mordió el labio, intentando decidir cómo proponer lo que quería–. Saben… puedo enfrentar a los dementores tan bien como Harry...

–No. Se supone que te estamos manteniendo fuera de peligro –dijo Emma con firmeza.

–Lo sé, mamá. Lo sé. ¿Pero por lo menos me dejas mostrarte? –sacó su varita sellada con su sangre de su calceta y esperó que fuera lo suficiente fuerte para realizar un hechizo tan poderoso como el patronus. Sonrió un poco–. No creo haberles mostrado este hechizo aún… _Expecto Patronum._

Una nutria plateada fantasmal salió de su varita, y ella se rio cuando nadó alrededor de ella y sus padres. Podía sentir su influencia mientras irradiaba paz y alegría.

–Vaya… –exhaló Emma.

–¿Con esto es con lo que los enfrentas? –preguntó Dan.

–Sí. Actúa contra los dementores como… algo como una manguera contra incendios. Es la analogía más cercana que puedo pensar. Los ahuyenta casi al instante.

–Es hermoso –dijo Emma.

–Lo sé. Estaba pensando si lo realizo… –sonrió de nuevo y tuvo una idea–. De hecho, si puedo dejarlo activo, estaría protegida desde el momento en el que llegue. –Su patronus flotó a su lado y asintió.

Gracias a la influencia del patronus, sus padres estaban menos molestos, aunque aún no les agradaba la idea.

–¿Y qué crees que harás cuando llegues ahí? –demandó su padre.

–Si hay problemas, tomaré a Harry y nos iremos de inmediato. No intentaré quedarme a luchar si es lo que les preocupa. Si no hay problemas, hablaré con Harry y me aseguraré de que está bien.

–¿Y puedes hacer eso?

–Dobby puede. Por lo menos, creo que puede. ¿Dobby?

_¡Pop!_

–Señorita Hermione –dijo el elfo–, ¿por qué tiene su patronus afuera?

–Es complicado. La versión corta es que Harry fue atacado por dementores.

–¡Ah! ¡¿Dementores?! ¡Debemos ayudarlo! –chilló Dobby. Se preparó para irse.

–Espera, Dobby –lo detuvo Hermione–. Harry está bien por ahora, pero necesita que una bruja o mago se aseguren que está bien. ¿Puedes aparecerme directamente en su casa?

Dobby miró a los padres de Hermione con cautela. En realidad, no necesitaba su permiso. Hermione había usado una cláusula suelta para transferir su contrato de empleo a solo su nombre el otoño pasado por situaciones como esta, pero no quería decir eso a sus padres.

Emma suspiró con exasperación.

–Responde la pregunta, Dobby.

–Dobby puede, señorita, si no quiere lastimar a Harry Potter. ¿Quiere ir?

–Es lo que estamos discutiendo, Dobby –dijo Dan, tomando control–. Hermione necesita convencernos de que puede hacerlo de manera segura si quiere ir.

–Dobby puede llevarme directo a Harry, papá. –_O por lo menos a donde Harry probablemente está_, agregó mentalmente–. Ya tengo mi patronus activo. Si hay peligro, tomaremos a Harry y regresaremos de inmediato. Solo iré por unos segundos. Si no hay peligro, no tenemos problema en primer lugar. –Vio a Dobby asentir ligeramente. Había reconocido que aunque lo estaba diciendo de manera hipotética, le estaba dando sus órdenes–. Entonces, podría hablar con él y descubrir lo que está pasando.

Sus padres se acercaron y hablaron en susurros por un minuto.

–¿Y esta nutria combatirá a los dementores si están ahí? –dijo Emma.

El patronus de Hermione voló rápidamente a su lado, desde donde se irguió e infló su pecho de manera impresionante. Hermione se rio de nuevo.

–Si. Funcionó el tiempo suficiente la última vez, y fue bajo peores circunstancias y tenía mucha menos experiencia.

–¿Y cómo sabremos que estás bien? –preguntó Dan.

Hermione consideró sus opciones, contando las apariciones. Necesitaba limitar cuantas veces Dobby se aparecería.

–Puedo enviar a Dobby de regreso para decirles –dijo–. Pero necesitará descansar antes de que regrese a menos que lo llame. –Unos años antes, su amiga elfina en Hogwarts, Sonya, se colapsó exhausta después de ser obligada a aparecerse unas siete veces en unos minutos, y eso fue sin llevar a alguien con ella, así que no arriesgaría a empujar a Dobby.

Sus padres hablaron en susurros un poco más. Parecía que la discusión era bastante acalorada, y Hermione no estaba segura de quien estaba de qué lado, pero finalmente, llegaron a una decisión.

–De acuerdo, entonces –dijo Emma–. Creo que podemos confiar en que después del último año puedes realizar un buen plan. Pero si hay problemas, lo reconsideraremos.

–Gracias, mamá. Gracias, papá –dijo Hermione, abrazándolos a ambos–. No podría aguantar la idea de lanzar a Harry a los lobos de este modo.

–De acuerdo. Dobby, tienes permiso de hacer lo que Hermione acaba de planear –dijo Dan.

–Sí, Sr. Granger, señor –dijo el elfo.

–Vamos, Dobby. –El patronus de Hermione se acomodó sobre sus hombros y ella tomó la mano de Dobby.

* * *

Harry Potter estaba acostado en su cama, esperando con tanta paciencia como le era posible. Había enviado a Hedwig con sus cartas hace una ahora, así que era muy pronto para esperar una respuesta. Probablemente no habría nada hasta mañana por la mañana, pensó. Se sentía culpable de haber sido cortante con su lechuza, pero estaba cansado de solo recibir la mínima información de Hermione sobre lo que estaba pasando. Incluso Ginny no le decía mucho, aunque sus cartas eran consideradas, y ponía el esfuerzo en mantener una conversación a través de ellas.

Había intentado contactar a Sirius en múltiples ocasiones. Su padre le había dado un espejo de comunicación que conectaba con uno suyo para que pudieran hablar sin ser escuchados. _Eso_ no podía ser interceptado. Pero desafortunadamente, cada vez que lo había intentado este verano, lo único que producía eran formas vagas y murmullos indistinguibles. Eso lo había alarmado al principio, pero Sirius le había asegurado que estaba bien y, aunque tomó algo de tiempo recibir una respuesta directa, Harry eventualmente aprendió que el encantamiento Fidelio no lo dejaba ver donde se encontraba Sirius a través del espejo.

Por lo tanto, tenía que aguantar las cartas. Había esperado, quizás con algo más de tiempo, el escuchar el suave _¡pop!_ de la aparición de un elfo doméstico en su habitación. Lo que no había esperado era a una bruja alta de cabello rizado con una nutria plateada brillante sobre sus hombros, apareciendo enfrente de él.

–¡AHHH! ¿Hermione? –dijo Harry con confusión, levantándose de la cama de golpe.

Hermione se dio la vuelta al instante, buscando en el cuarto por alguna amenaza, antes de dirigirse a su amigo.

–Harry, gracias a Dios. –Lo tomó y lo abrazó–. ¿Estás bien?

–Hermione, ¿qué estás...? ¡No puedes tener eso afuera! –siseó, señalando a su patronus–. ¡Voy a tener una audiencia por usar magia!

–Está bien. –Mostró su varita–. Es una varita sellada con sangre. Se detecta como magia accidental.

–¿Qué…?

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

–Niño, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? –llamó una voz fuerte.

–¡Shh! –susurró Harry–. Lo siento, tío Vernon –lo llamó de regreso–. Yo… me tropecé.

–Pues, ¡no dejes que pase de nuevo! –Pasos resonaron bajando las escaleras.

–¿Ese era tu tío? –dijo Hermione. Nunca había conocido en persona a los parientes de Harry, pero sabía lo suficiente de ellos por reputación. Si alguna vez podía usar su magia en ellos, no sería agradable.

–Sí. Y baja la voz. No pueden saber que estás aquí –susurró Harry–. Si se entera de que hay una chica en mi cuarto, intentará casarnos… o más bien, cazarnos. –Hermione lució algo sorprendida–. ¿Qué dijiste de la varita? –dijo.

Ella miró a su varita.

–Está sellada con sangre –repitió–. El Ministerio piensa que es magia accidental. La he estado usando todo el verano, y no he recibido una carta.

–¿En serio? –dijo Harry con asombro–. Erm… ¿puedes hacerme una?

–No con lo que tengo aquí, lo siento. Tomó mucho trabajo. Tuve que encontrar justo la madera correcta. –Examinó la varita más de cerca. ¿Era ella, o la punta lucía algo negra?

–¡Harry, dijiste que fuiste atacado por dementores! ¿Qué pasó? –susurró.

–¿Qué? ¿Por _eso_ estás aquí?

–¡Sí! Tenía que asegurarme de que mi mejor amigo estaba bien. ¿Qué estaban haciendo los dementores en Surrey?

–No lo sé –suspiró Harry–. De acuerdo, siéntate. –Tomó asiento en una cama que no era buena para el uso humano mientras Hermione se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

–Dobby, dile a mamá y papá que es seguro por ahora –dijo ella.

–Sí, señorita –dijo él y desapareció.

Harry explicó como los dementores se habían aparecido de la nada, como Dudley lo había golpeado y había corrido directo a ellos, y como había corrido tras él para combatirlos con su patronus.

–Fue muy bueno de tu parte el salvarlo después de que hizo eso –dijo Hermione.

–Bueno, incluso Dudley no se merece eso –admitió él.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en principio. Odiaba a los dementores aún más que a los Dursley.

–¿Así que no sabes cómo pudieron pasar las barreras? –preguntó.

–No, no se acercaron tanto. Las cartas lo hicieron sonar como si estuviera a salvo en la casa.

–¿Cartas? ¿Recibiste cartas ya?

–Sí, lechuzas estuvieron viniendo toda la noche. Tío Vernon estaba dando insultos como un marinero al final. Toma, mira.

Harry señaló al grupo de cuatro cartas en el escritorio. Hermione las tomó y leyó la primera. Era una notificación del Ministerio informándole que había sido expulsado y los aurores iban en camino a romper su varita.

–¡No pueden hacer eso! –bufó Hermione indignada–. ¡Tiene que haber un juicio! Y estoy segura de que hay una provisión en la ley para defensa personal.

–Sí, bueno, continúa leyendo –dijo Harry.

La segunda carta era de Arthur Weasley, de entre todas las personas. Dijo que Dumbledore estaba intentando arreglar las cosas en el Ministerio, y entonces, en letras mayúsculas, _NO DEJES LA CASA DE TUS TÍOS. NO HAGAS MÁS MAGIA. NO ENTREGUES TU VARITA._

–Pues, eso no es de mucha ayuda. ¿Qué haces si los aurores se aparecen?

–No estaba seguro al principio. Pero cuando lo pensé, me di cuenta de que si Dumbledore no lo había arreglado, estaría arruinado de todos modos, así que no importaría. Por lo menos se encargó de eso.

Hermione continuó leyendo. Y sí, la tercera carta fue otra del Ministerio, diciendo que Harry podía conservar su varita hasta la audiencia disciplinaria del doce.

–Bueno, eso no es tan malo –murmuró–. Así es cómo debe de ser. –La última carta era una nota breve de Sirius diciendo a Harry de nuevo que no dejara la casa–. ¿Es todo? –dijo ella–. Parte de mi quiere llevarte a mi casa, excepto que no se cómo te encontraron los dementores. ¿Tienen tu dirección registrada, o es la Traza? Esa molesta Traza de nuevo… –Harry sacudió los hombros.

–Hubo una quinta carta –dijo–, pero fue un vociferador. –Hermione lo miró con gran sorpresa–. Para tía Petunia.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿De _quién_?

–No lo sé. Fue muy corta y no la escuché con claridad.

–Bueno… ¿qué decía?

–'Recuerda mi última, Petunia' Es todo. No sé lo que significa, pero es lo único que evitó que me corrieran de la casa.

–¿Pero quién le escribiría a tu tía? ¿Conocía a alguna otra bruja o mago además de tu mamá?

–No lo creo. Creí haberme vuelto loco cuando dijo que sabía lo que era un dementor. Pero no es como si nadie me dice nada. Vamos, casi me matan _de nuevo_ y me están tratando como un niño travieso...

–Harry… –Hermione se levantó y le dio otro abrazo. Su patronus se movió para descansar sobre los hombros de Harry (¿Era ella o estaba parpadeando un poco?) –. Actuaste bien –susurró–. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor Lupin? La mayoría de los magos ni siquiera pueden realizar un patronus.

–Gracias, Hermione –dijo él–. No es como si nadie más lo dijo. ¿Y sabes qué más? Descubrí que Dumbledore tiene a personas vigilándome.

–¡¿Qué?! –Hermione miró a su alrededor con cautela.

–Afuera. Nunca lo supe. Han estado invisibles todo el tiempo. Resulta que mi antigua niñera, la Sra. Figg, es una squib. Ella me lo dijo.

–Pero los dementores...

–El tipo que se suponía estaba en turno cuando vinieron no es de fiar y se fue a comprar calderos a algún mercado negro.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué contrataría Dumbledore a alguien así?

–Ni idea. La Sra. Figg no me dijo más.

–Pues, alguien tiene que...

De repente, se escuchó el ruido de una pequeña explosión, y el patronus de Hermione desapareció.

–¡AH! –exclamó, y miró a su varita. Había una rajada a lo largo con quemaduras–. ¡Mi varita se quemó! –se quejó.

–¿Tu varita? –dijo Harry preocupado–. Pero no es tu varita real, ¿cierto?

–No, pero se supone que debe de ser más resistente que esto… Lo siento; tengo que irme, Harry. No quiero estar fuera sin una varita que funcione.

–Está bien. Entiendo.

–¿Seguro que estás bien?

–Sí, estaré bien. Solo estoy esperando a que los demás escriban de regreso. Anda.

–De acuerdo. Te veré pronto, espero. –Abrazó a Harry una vez más y llamó a Dobby. –_¡Pop!_

–¿Sí, señorita Hermione?

–Necesito ir a casa ahora. Adiós, Harry.

Tomó la mano de Dobby, se sintió ser apretada por un tubo de nuevo, y aterrizó de golpe en su salón. Su mamá y papá se apresuraron a ayudarla a levantarse.

–Hermione, regresaste –dijo mamá–. ¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, Harry está bien, excepto que no le dicen lo que está pasando.

–¿Dónde está tu nutria esa? –preguntó papá.

–Falló. Mi varita hecha a mano se quemó.

–¿En verdad? Pensé que dijiste que duraría todo el verano.

–Eso pensé, pero el patronus es un hechizo poderoso. Quizás porque es cargado por emociones. Supongo que eso puede hacer que el efecto sea más fuerte, al igual que el daño por magia oscura es difícil reparar. Debió de ser mucho esfuerzo para la varita. –Eso era suficiente. Si no podía crear una varita de repuesto confiable, tendría que comprar una.

–¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? –preguntó papá.

–Aún no estoy segura. Tendremos que esperar.

* * *

Era casi la hora del almuerzo la mañana de siguiente cuando Hermione escuchó el canto loco de un ave afuera de su ventana. Levantó la mirada y, en lugar de Hedwig, a quien esperaba ver, Pigwidgeon intentaba entrar. Abrió la ventana y, con algo de dificultad, logró que Pig se sentara quieto por el tiempo suficiente para tomar su carta. Para su sorpresa, era de los gemelos, y no tuvo sentido al principio, pero entonces hizo la conexión.

_Alégrate, Hermione. Sabemos que las cosas se ven mal, pero hay un plan. Deberías poder venir pronto. Solo recuerda nuestro lema._

_Gred y Forge_

Conocía bien el lema de los gemelos. Tomó una de sus varitas de juguete que no estaba destruida, y llevó la punta a la nota.

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –Al instante, una carta más larga apareció, pero está en letra de Ginny.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Necesito tu ayuda. Dumbledore vino anoche y nos pidió que no escribiéramos a Harry para nada hasta que llegue aquí. Dijo que no deberíamos dejar que Hedwig saliera para nada porque es fácil de reconocer. Quería enviarle una nota con Pig para decirle porque no puedo hablar con él, pero mamá no me dejó ni siquiera hacer eso. Le dije que Harry me odiaría si no le escribía después de que fue atacado por dementores, pero no quiso escucharme. Dijo que teníamos que hacerlo para mantenerlo a salvo, pero sabes cómo es Harry. Va a pensar que no me importa si no le escribo._

_Tuve que pedir a Fred y George que escondieran esta carta para que no pareciera que te estaba dando información para que la enviaras a Harry. Dijeron que tú sabrías como abrirla. Se que tienes maneras de comunicarte con Harry… tienes ese felitono muggle o algo así. Por favor, ¿puedes enviarle un mensaje diciéndole lo que está pasando? No quiero perderlo por esto._

_Dumbledore dijo que van a traer a Harry aquí el jueves en la noche. Nosotros (Fred, George, Ron, y yo) pensamos que deberían hacerlo antes, pero dijo que necesitaban tiempo para hacer los arreglos necesarios para traerlo de manera segura. Creo que deberías de venir lo más pronto posible. Hablaremos con Sirius y Remus para ayudarte a coordinarlo si quieres. Probablemente será más fácil si ya estás aquí cuando Harry llegue._

_Tu amiga,_

_Ginny_

A veces, Hermione se preguntaba si los adultos podían estar tan ciegos. Sabía muy bien lo fácil que Harry se enojaba y que sufría de baja autoestima, justo como Ginny había descrito. Quizás haya dicho que Harry necesitaba trabajar en su temperamento, pero _tenía_ quince años después de todo. Dio un golpe a la nota.

–Travesura realizada.

La carta de Ginny desapareció, dejando solo el corto mensaje de Fred y George. Lo pensó por un minuto y escribió lo que pensaba sería una respuesta apropiada y que daría el mensaje de una manera que la Sra. Weasley no sospecharía.

_Gracias por la nota. Me gustaría ir lo más pronto posible._

_Travesura realizada,_

_Hermione_

Envió a Pig con la carta de regreso y se sentó para escribir una carta a Harry. Esa tomó algo de tiempo. Entonces, para su sorpresa, justo después del almuerzo, Pig regresó con otra nota, esta con la letra de Remus:

_King's Cross mañana a las diez de la mañana. Empaca para la escuela –R._

Mañana por la mañana. Eso no le daba mucho tiempo. Y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había algo más que tenía que hacer antes de irse.

–Mamá, papá –dijo–. Necesito hacer un cambio de planes.

* * *

Era algo irónico, pensó Hermione, que estaba tomando el autobús noctámbulo a Ottery St. Catchpole, donde los Weasley normalmente vivían, cuando no se encontraban cerca. En su lugar, iba camino a la casa de los Diggory. Cedric había sido dado de alta del hospital, pero aún estaba en terapia física para acostumbrarse a sus prótesis. La recibió en la entrada cuando llegó. Aún cojeaba y probablemente eso no iba a ir a ningún lado, pero ya no necesitaba de un bastón… la mayoría del tiempo.

–¿He mencionado que odio el autobús noctámbulo? –preguntó Hermione mientras la dejaba, mareada y temblorosa, en la entrada de la mansión de los Diggory.

–Me dio esa impresión –dijo Cedric. Ofreció su mano para ayudarla a entrar.

Los Diggory vivían en una pequeña mansión en las afueras de la aldea. Hermione había ido un par de veces durante el verano a ayudar a Cedric con su uso de su mano izquierda. Era una casa agradable, bastante elegante, con elfo doméstico y todo, aunque no tan hogareña como a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

–Quería venir una vez más porque puede que no puedan localizarme el resto del verano –explicó a Cedric y a sus padres–. Harry fue atacado por dementores ayer...

–¡¿Dementores?! –exclamó Cedric–. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

–En la casa de sus parientes en Surrey, y no tenemos idea. Luchó contra ellos con su patronus, pero ahora tendrá una audiencia por uso de magia de menores. Pero bueno, Sirius lo está moviendo a un lugar seguro, y quería pasar parte de mi verano con él de todos modos, así que estaré ahí hasta que comiencen las clases.

–¿Crees que Quien-Tú-Sabes esté involucrado? –dijo el Sr. Diggory con seriedad.

–No lo sabemos. Parece una acción extraña, considerando que se está manteniendo oculto, pero no sé mucho sobre Azkaban. No estoy segura de cómo dos dementores pudieron irse por su cuenta en primer lugar.

–No deberían poder –le dijo el Sr. Diggory–. El Ministerio los mantiene bastante vigilados.

_¿Y dónde estaba esa vigilancia cuando esos demonios intentaron darme el beso hace un año? _Pensó. La idea filosófica de un monstruo chupa almas por sí sola había sido suficiente para que tuviera un colapso nervioso en su tercer año… aunque, sí, había tenido muchos otros problemas. El incidente al final del año fue lo que había llevado a sus padres a cambiarla de escuelas, y ella había estado de acuerdo.

–Pero bueno, no estoy segura de si podré escribir. Hay unos cuantos problemas con que las cartas entren y salgan. Así que quise venir una vez más en persona.

–Es muy considerado de tu parte, Hermione –dijo la Sra. Diggory–. Lo apreciamos.

–¿Crees que podamos repasar unos cuantos hechizos mientras estás aquí? –preguntó Cedric–. He estado teniendo problemas con algunas de las figuras no-reflejadas.

–Claro –dijo Hermione.

Practicaron movimientos de varita por una hora. Cedric estaba progresando de manera admirable considerando que tenía seis años de hechizos que volver a aprender y tenía que practicar hasta la perfección para que funcionaran. Le era más difícil que a Hermione, con tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, y probablemente nunca estaría al nivel que lo había ayudado a empatar con Harry en el torneo de los tres magos, pero Hermione pensó que podría pasar sus clases.

–Cedric –preguntó después de un tiempo–, si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿qué pasó con Cho?

No había tocado el tema de su novia en ninguna de sus sesiones anteriores, pero no había olvidado la reacción en lágrimas de la joven mayor. Cedric suspiró con pesadez.

–No lo sé –dijo–. No ha terminado conmigo ni nada, pero… pues, ha estado manteniendo su distancia. Creo que aún le gusto a parte de ella, pero… me ve como bienes dañados, creo. Como si no puede estar cerca de un desvalido...

–No estás desvalido, Cedric –protestó Hermione–. Y no estás dañado.

–No puedes negar que mis prospectos no son tan buenos como antes de esto. –Elevó su brazo de madera.

–Eso depende de lo que quieras hacer.

–Claro. Pero bueno, me gustaría arreglar las cosas con ella, pero tiene problemas manteniendo una conversación cuando está cerca de mí. Cho es del tipo bastante emocional.

_Sí, lo noté_. Hermione no estaba segura de qué decir a eso. Finalmente, tomó una decisión.

–¿Y tú… estás bien con eso… con que sea tan emocional?

–No me molesta la mayoría del tiempo. Puedo ser su apoyo si me deja. Es solo que está teniendo tal descontrol este verano.

–Pero no ha terminado. Sabes que las cosas siempre empeoran antes de que mejoren. –El rostro de Cedric se ensombreció.

–Sí. Lo he pensado. Seré honesto; no estoy seguro de lo que una guerra real le haría. Pero no puedo dejarla ir sin hablar bien con ella. Eso no es justo para ninguno.

_Un Hufflepuff paciente y leal por completo_, pensó Hermione.

–Bueno, si se detiene lo suficiente para prestar atención, verá la suerte que tiene.

–Gracias, Hermione –dijo él.

–Es en serio. Cualquier chica tendría suerte de estar contigo.

Él se detuvo y la observó.

–¿Hermione…? –Ella se sonrojó drásticamente.

–Lo siento, es solo… –comenzó–. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo… eh, sabes… de hecho esperaba que me invitaras al baile de Navidad el año pasado –soltó–. No me malinterpretes; estuve muy feliz de ir con George pero… –_¡Cállate!_ Se regañó a sí misma.

Pero Cedric le dio una media sonrisa.

–Me preguntaba si era el caso –dijo–, pero ya estaba saliendo con Cho entonces, así que...

–No, lo entiendo –balbuceó ella–. No quise decir nada con eso. Solo quería que lo supieras para que no pensaras que solo estaba siendo amable.

–Sabía que no era el caso –dijo–. Eres muy honesta para eso. Y si puedo decirlo, creo que George es un chico suertudo. –Ella hizo una mueca–. ¿Problemas?

–Eh, mi vida amorosa no está mejor que la tuya por el momento. George y yo acordamos que no saldríamos mientras estuviéramos atrapados en escuelas diferentes.

–Oh. Lo siento. ¿No hay nadie más entonces?

–Intenté salir con un chico llamado Michel en Beauxbatons por un tiempo, pero lo asusté cuando quemé mis cejas.

–¡¿Quemaste tus cejas?!

–Sobrestimé el poder de la termita –dijo ella indignada–. Es un error fácil de cometer.

–¿Y eso lo asustó?

–Algunos chicos son intimidados por mujeres fuertes… Fred y George solo se decepcionaron de no haber sido parte. –Cedric se rio.

–Hermione, confía en mi en que cualquier chico tendría suerte de salir contigo. Espero que puedas encontrar a uno que te aprecie de manera correcta. –Ella se sonrojó aún más que antes.

–Gr.…gracias, Cedric –tartamudeó ella–, y espero que puedas solucionar las cosas con Cho. –Sería más acertado decir que esperaba que Cho fuera lo suficiente buena para él, pero no lo dijo.

Se preparó para irse, pero antes de ir a casa, decidió hacer una parada más en la aldea. Cerca de una cresta se encontraba una casa que parecía más una pieza de ajedrez gigante donde Luna Lovegood vivía con su padre.

–Oh, hola, Hermione –dijo Luna en la puerta–. Es bueno verte. Por favor, pasa.

Luna era una Ravenclaw en el año de Ginny. Tenía cabello rubio hasta la cintura, penetrantes ojos plateados, y Hermione estaba segura de que tenía una enfermedad mental no diagnosticada, pero era una chica muy dulce que necesitaba todos los amigos que pudiera tener.

–Hola, Luna –dijo Hermione–. Solo quería visitar. Es mala suerte que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntas por un año.

–Oh, lo entiendo, Hermione –dijo Luna con su normal voz serena–. Has estado muy ocupada ayudando a Harry. Además, cuando la Conspiración de Rotfang te tiene en la mira, probablemente es más seguro estar lejos.

–Yo… eh… ¿la conspiración de _qué_?

–La Conspiración de Rotfang –dijo ella con mucha seriedad–. Ha estado intentando tomar control del Ministerio de Magia con magia oscura y enfermedad de las encías. Obviamente pensaron que eras una amenaza por tus habilidades para la aritmancia, así que arreglaron todo para que fueras transferida fuera del país.

La mente de Hermione dio vueltas por un minuto antes de recuperar el sentido.

–Luna, mis _padres_ me transfirieron a Beauxbatons.

–Sí, pero eso fue solo después de que te atacaran los dementores, ¿no?

–Bueno, sí.

–Rotfangs –dijo ella, como si eso lo explicara todo.

A Hermione le agradaba Luna, pero solo podía aguantarla en dosis pequeñas. Por suerte, Ginny tenía mejor tolerancia.

–¿Pero, te la has estado pasando bien en Hogwarts? –preguntó Hermione. Luna había sido abusada por sus compañeros y no había tenido amigos en su primer año. Ginny había sido su amiga, pero había sido poseída por Voldemort ese año.

–Ajá. Lo suficiente agradable. Ginny y sus hermanos fueron amables conmigo, y también Harry y Neville. ¿Tú disfrutaste Beauxbatons?

–Estuvo bien. Los maestros de Pociones e Historia fueron mucho mejores que el profesor Snape y el profesor Binns, pero no pensé que los otros fueran igual de buenos. Pero hice amigos y me divertí… y el clima es mucho mejor.

–Me imagino. Consideré ir a Beauxbatons, sabes, pero no quisiera dejar Hogwarts ahora. Es bueno tener amigos ahí, aún si una está lejos.

–Pues, me alegra que todo esté mejor, por lo menos.

–¿Qué harás ahora que tienes tu EXTASIS en Aritmancia?

–Hablaré con Monsieur Oppenord y continuaré escribiéndome con Septima y comenzaré a trabajar en una Maestría. Tengo el presentimiento de que tendré que hacerlo en su mayoría sola, pero puedo manejarlo.

–Eso suena emocionante. Yo estoy entusiasmada por ver cómo será mi TIMO en Runas Antiguas. –Luna había logrado entrar a esa clase un año antes–. Una vez llegue tan lejos, debería poder escribir mis propios rompecabezas para la revista. –El padre de Luna era el editor de una revista sensacionalista llamada _El Quisquilloso_, la cual en la opinión de Hermione estaba por debajo del _Daily Mirror_ en términos de veracidad, entre las teorías de conspiración y los cuentos de criaturas imaginarias. Aunque no podía decir eso enfrente de Luna. Era lo único que en verdad hacía enojar a la pequeña rubia.

El Sr. Lovegood también estaba feliz de ver a Hermione ese día, aunque por una razón diferente.

–Señorita Granger, me preguntaba si estaría dispuesta a probarse mi última réplica de la diadema de Ravenclaw de nuevo –preguntó–. Hice unas mejoras desde la última vez que estuvo aquí.

–Supongo que puedo, Sr. Lovegood –dijo Hermione. De acuerdo con el Sr. Lovegood, la leyenda decía que la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw liberaba poder de la mente subconsciente y podía volver a cualquier persona un genio para las matemáticas… una habilidad que Hermione había pasado años perfeccionando en la escuela primaria. La teoría era razonable (sorprendentemente, para los Lovegood), aunque aún no estaba segura de la aplicación.

El Sr. Lovegood colocó un extraño casco con cosas que parecían erumpents en su cabeza.

–Intenté agregar hélices de billywig para inducir un marco mental elevado. Y por supuesto, algunos encantamientos nuevos. Incluso recreé algunos de las antiguas notas de Pandora. ¿Cómo se siente?

–Me siento… –Y Hermione parpadeó. Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a ver números en todos lados… no como siempre lo hacía. Vio el cabello rubio de Luna y el número 510 llegó a ella sin pensarlo. Miró en las sombras oscuras en los rincones y vio 63. El naranja de los aretes de Luna era 480. El azul del cielo afuera era 239. Los números no parecían tener sentido o razón. Cerró sus ojos e intentó computar, solo para recibir otra sorpresa. Vio rayos de color… no brillantes… pero ondas de color asociadas con los números… colores que parecían combinar naturalmente con la aritmética.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se quitó el casco de inmediato. Se tomó un momento. Todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. Se colocó el casco de nuevo. Los colores extraños regresaron.

–_Eso_. Es. Extraño –dijo.

–¿Está haciendo algo, no? –dijo el Sr. Lovegood con orgullo.

–Parece que ha creado un casco que induce la sinestesia, Sr. Lovegood.

–¿Sinestesia? ¿Qué es eso?

–Cuando los sentidos interfieren los unos con los otros. Los números tienen colores, y los colores son números.

–¿En serio? –dijo el Sr. Lovegood, tomando notas con entusiasmo–. No es lo que he experimentado. Cuando usé el casco los colores tenían aromas distintos. Por ejemplo, el color del pasto olía a gurdiraíz.

–Y cuando vi colores, escuché notas musicales –agregó Luna.

Eso era mucho más extraño. ¿Tenía diferentes efectos para diferentes personas?

–¿Qué tipo de números está sintiendo, señorita Granger? –preguntó el Sr. Lovegood.

–Eh, de dos y tres dígitos… –dijo. Intentó pensar en alguno ejemplo, y en poco tiempo, vio el patrón–. Por supuesto, es un mapa de color de nueve bits.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Es una técnica muggle. Cada color es asignado un número del cero al 511 basado en su contenido rojo, verde y azul en una escala del cero al siete. –_Por supuesto_ que así era como su subconsciente procesaría el color, pensó.

–Fascinante. ¿Y se está sintiendo de mente más elevada? ¿Más creativa? ¿Un deseo repentino de pensar, quizás?

–Erm, pues… –Hermione no sentía nada diferente excepto que sus sentidos estaban cruzados.

Aunque… pensó que los colores parecían más vibrantes. De hecho, ahora que miraba más de cerca, podía distinguir las sombras con precisión exquisita. Podía distinguir con una mirada exactamente el tono de blanco en las paredes donde antes solo pudiera haber adivinado. Era probablemente porque antes solo conocía una docena de nombres de colores, y ahora, tenía 512, todos definidos con precisión matemática.

–Creo que mi percepción del color ha mejorado –admitió.

–¡Ajá! Ahora ese es _exactamente_ el tipo de efecto que estoy buscando.

Hermione no estaba convencida de eso, pero lo dejó tener su momento. _Era_ un efecto muy interesante. Si había una publicación escolar para sanadores, valdría la pena escribir un ensayo. Pero no creía que era el supuesto poder de la diadema de Ravenclaw. Si la sinestesia era lo mejor que el Sr. Lovegood podía hacer, su casco haría poco más que volver loco al que lo usara.

¿Pero quién sabe? Quizás tendría suerte de nuevo. El Sr. Lovegood continuó haciéndole preguntas relacionadas con colores y matemáticas e incluso intentó que dibujara, pero eventualmente concluyó que el casco no había mejorado sus talentos naturales, solo su percepción del color. No le haría mucho bien a menos que se convirtiera en decoradora de interiores.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Hermione empacó para irse. Había planeado venir a casa una vez más justo antes de que comenzaran las clases, pero empacó como si fuera a ir directo, por si acaso. Tuvo que pensar qué libros llevarse. Tenía un libro de texto de la universidad sobre electromagnetismo, por ejemplo, porque había tenido éxito creando encantamientos láser (una invención muy poco apreciada, en su opinión). Claro, tenía varios libros de matemáticas también. Pero había una idea que le había llegado. Con sus padres siendo dentistas, tenían muchos libros médicos alrededor. Mamá había comenzado la escuela de medicina antes de cambiarse a la dental, así que tenía incluso más.

Hermione ya había creado el maleficio de taladro dental, pero con Voldemort y sus mortífagos en acción de nuevo, sabía que necesitaría algo más poderoso para realizar una contribución valiosa a la guerra. Muchas maldiciones interferían con las funciones del cuerpo de una manera u otra, así que quizás había algo útil en esos libros. Crear ese tipo de hechizos no le era natural (lo cual era bueno en general, estaba segura), así que necesitaría algo de inspiración.

Esperaba que su mamá no extrañaría su antiguo libro de texto de patofisiología.

Hermione y sus padres se dirigieron a la plataforma nueve en King's Cross, pero no estaban seguros de qué hacer después de eso.

–¿Hermione?

Se dio la vuelta, su mano en su varita. Merlín, que asustadiza.

–¿Profesor Lupin? –dijo.

–Ya no soy tu profesor. Es Remus. –El tío honorario de Harry, Remus Lupin, estaba enfrente de ella, junto a un hombre mayor con muchas cicatrices y un ojo azul mágico.

–Hola Remus –dijo ella–, y pro… eh, Auror Moody… ¿Estás seguro de que es el verdadero Alastor Moody? –dijo medio en broma. Moody había sido suplantado por un mortífago todo el año pasado, después de todo.

Moody dio un paso adelante con su pierna de palo y la observó con su ojo mágico.

–¿Y cómo sabemos _nosotros_ que tú eres la verdadera Hermione Granger? –gruñó él–. _Nosotros_ somos quienes debemos de mantener seguro el encantamiento Fidelio.

Hermione intentó no temblar bajo su mirada. Sabía que podía ver a través de las paredes y la parte de atrás de su cabeza con ese ojo. Tomó un gran respiro para responder:

–La línea larga es el producto cartesiano de la primera ordinal incontable y el intervalo medio abierto de cero a uno, reflejado sobre el punto de origen. Si la hipótesis continua es correcta, entonces es el equivalente a la línea definida construyendo un segmento de línea de largo de uno en cada punto real de la línea de número y colocándolos de un punto al otro.

Remus se rio.

–Está bien, Alastor. Es ella.

–Mmm –gruñó Moody. La miró de arriba a abajo de nuevo–. ¿Y quieres explicar porque llevas tres varitas?

–Dos de ellas son varitas de juguete –dijo ella–. De mala calidad, pero unas extra son mejor que ninguna. –Él sonrió un poco.

–Bien pensado, niña, aunque querrás conseguirte algo más...

–¡Un minuto! –gritó Dan cuando hizo la conexión–. ¿Puede ver a través de la ropa? –Saltó enfrente de Hermione para protegerla de su mirada.

–Papá, no –susurró ella.

Pero Moody negó con la cabeza y apuntó a su ojo.

–Detecta objetos mágicos –dijo.

–Pero… –comenzó Hermione, pero su ojo se giró a ella en advertencia–. Oh, cierto. Sí, ya veo cómo funciona –mintió.

–Oh… lo siento –dijo Dan, dando un paso atrás.

–Es una caminata de veinte minutos desde aquí –dijo Remus, tomando control–. La ubicación es secreta, así que preferiríamos que se separaran aquí. Organizaremos todo para que se encuentren aquí de nuevo cuando Hermione vaya a casa.

Los papás de Hermione hubieran preferido ir con ella, pero aceptaron el arreglo. Ella los abrazó rápidamente y se despidió.

–Los veré en unas semanas –les aseguró.

–Diviértete, Hermione. Y mantente a salvo –dijo papá–. Podemos recogerte en cualquier momento si lo necesitas.

Dan y Emma caminaron de regreso al auto mientras que Hermione caminó por la calle con los dos magos.

–Mentiste –susurró a Moody. Harry le había dicho que el Moody falso pudo ver a través de su túnica una vez con ese ojo para ver sus calcetas perfectamente normales.

–Por supuesto que lo hice –gruñó él–. No quería lidiar con un padre molesto en medio de la estación de tren.

–¿En verdad puedes ver a través de la ropa?

–No la entallada –le aseguró–. Necesita haber algo de espacio. Y _sí_ detecta objetos mágicos.

–¿Y puedes ver a todos en su ropa interior entonces? –dijo ella molesta.

–¿Y? No es tan diferente de un traje de baño estos días. Las personas siempre se molestan por uno, pero no por el otro.

Hermione casi hizo otro comentario, pero cerró la boca. No, supuso que él no _vería_ la diferencia después de verlo todos los días por tantos años. Pero por lo menos se sentía tranquila de que no podía verla desnuda.

Asumiendo que no estaba mintiendo sobre eso también.

_Demonios, ¿por qué siempre la ponía tan paranoica?_

* * *

Unos veinte minutos después llegaron a una hilera de casas grandes de cinco pisos de altura. No había nada particularmente mágico en ellas, y no notó nada fuera de lo normal, pero con un encantamiento Fidelio, sabía que no lo haría.

–Necesitamos contarte el secreto –explicó Remus–. Dumbledore lo escribió específicamente para este propósito.

–Dobby también necesitará saberlo –señaló ella.

–¿Dobby? –dijo Moody.

–Mi elfo. Mis padres querrán que pueda encontrarme.

Moody se dirigió a ella y elevó su varita.

–¿Y cómo es que una hija de muggles tiene un elfo doméstico?

–Es un elfo libre –dijo Remus–. Ella lo contrató. Doy mi palabra por él.

–Ejem. De acuerdo, entonces. Llámalo –dijo Moody con renuencia.

–¿Dobby?

_¡Pop!_

–Sí, señorita Hermione.

–Dobby, este es el auror Moody, el verdadero.

–¿Eres sirviente de esta bruja, elfo? –demandó Moody. Hermione se enfureció porque Dobby fuera hablado de ese modo, pero se contuvo de nuevo.

–Sí, auror Moody, señor. Dobby tiene un muy buen contrato con la señorita Hermione Granger.

–De acuerdo, entonces. –Moody sacó un pedazo de su pergamino de su túnica y lo entregó a Hermione–. Ambos léanlo rápido y memorícenlo.

Ambos leyeron la nota en la letra cursiva de Dumbledore:

_Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix pueden ser encontrados en el número doce, Grimmauld Place, Londres._

En cuanto leyó el mensaje, Moody prendió el pergamino en llamas. _¿Orden del Fénix?_ Pensó. _Es algo obvio_. Dumbledore era la única persona en Gran Bretaña que tenía un fénix, estaba segura. Aparentemente, también era parcial al simbolismo. (Harry había descrito las obsesiones de Voldemort.) Lo más irónico era que la varita de Voldemort tenía un núcleo de pluma de fénix… del mismo fénix que la varita de Harry, un hecho que había salvado la vida de Harry. Y ese fénix resultó ser el de Dumbledore.

Había algo muy extraño con eso.

Hermione levantó la mirada, y para su sorpresa, otra casa apareció de la nada, entre el número once y el número trece. Se expandió en el espacio y pareció empujar a las otras fuera de su camino. Nada se veía mal en la geometría. Parecía tan natural que la casa estuviera ahí como un momento antes cuando no lo había estado. Claro, la geometría no-euclidiana no era nada para los magos (lo cual era extraño, pensó, porque el campo no había sido inventado hasta el siglo XIX), así que no le sorprendía.

–Apúrense –dijo Moody–. No podemos estar en la calle.

–Dobby, puedes ir a casa –dijo Hermione mientras se acercaban al pórtico. Él había desaparecido antes de que entrara.

–Permanece cerca de la entrada y no toques nada –dijo Remus.

–¿Hay algo malo aquí? –preguntó ella.

–Digamos que aún estamos limpiando.

Hermione entró al oscuro vestíbulo. Lucía abandonado. El papel tapiz estaba cayéndose, la alfombra deshilachada, el candelabro… tallado como serpientes… cubierto de telarañas. No lucía como un lugar agradable.

–Quizás debí pedir a Dobby que se quedara conmigo –murmuró.

Escuchó varios pasos, y la Sra. Weasley se apresuró al vestíbulo.

–Oh, Hermione, cariño. Es bueno verte –dijo. Habló con un extraño tono bajo, como si no quisiera ser escuchada–. ¿Qué tal tu verano? Vayámonos de aquí antes de que despiertes algo.

–¿Despierte algo?

–Lugar terrible. Nada habitable. Pero no tenemos mucha opción… –La Sra. Weasley no lucía bien. Lucía bastante como Hermione se había sentido en ocasiones durante los últimos cuatro años. El estrés la estaba afectando–. Ron, Ginny, y los gemelos están arriba. Anda a verlos… segundo piso y a la derecha. El almuerzo será en una hora en el sótano.

–Eh, claro, Sra. Weasley. Gracias. –Subió las escaleras con su baúl y al llegar al segundo nivel fue arrasada por un borrón rojo.

–¡Hermione! _¡Finalmente! _–exclamó Ginny–. ¡Chicos, Hermione está aquí! –Bajó su voz y agregó–. Gracias por enviar un mensaje a Harry. Hubiera sido terrible si no pudiera haber hablado con él. ¿Está bien?

–Está bien –dijo Hermione en voz baja–. Lo visité la noche que pasó. No le digas a nadie. Es bueno verte, Ginny –dijo en voz más alta.

–Hermione, ya era hora –la llamó Ron. Se apresuró a saludarla y le dio un incómodo abrazo con brazo y medio. Fred no fue tan controlado y casi la elevó del suelo. Con George, sin embargo, se observaron por lo que fueron varios largos segundos antes de que él sonriera, y entonces se abrazaron normalmente.

–Así que, Lady Arquímedes –dijo Fred–. ¿Has hecho explotar algo este verano?

Hermione suprimió un gruñido. Por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que llegaría a arrepentirse de darse a sí misma ese apodo.

–No, logré mantener mi casa en pie –respondió–. ¿Y ustedes?

–Pues, ha sido algo difícil continuar trabajando a escondidas de mamá, pero estamos progresando –dijo George–. Podemos mostrarte algunas de nuestras cosas más tarde. –Fred y George soñaban con abrir una tienda de bromas después de graduarse, algo que Hermione, para su sorpresa, pensó sería una buena carrera de su parte. Sin embargo, eran frenados por el hecho de que, primero, los Weasley no tenían mucho dinero, y habían perdido sus pocos ahorros en una apuesta de quidditch con un hombre que no pudo pagarla; y por otro lado, la Sra. Weasley estaba bastante en contra de la idea.

–Eso suena bien –dijo Hermione–, pero primero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? Quiero la historia completa.

Ron soltó un silbido.

–Pues, tenemos tiempo –dijo–. Esto va a ser largo.


	4. La Orden del Fénix

Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix pueden ser encontrados en el cerebro de JK Rowling, aunque todos ahora compartimos el Fidelio, incluyendo a White Squirrel.

**Notas de la traductora: **¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, por poner esta historia en sus alertas. Y pues me quería tomar un momento para pedirles que tengan cuidado. La situación actual no está para tomarse las cosas como broma. Este virus está causando daños catastróficos a nuestra sociedad global cuyas repercusiones puede que duren por meses, si no es que más, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es acatar los consejos de la comunidad médica internacional para protegernos y proteger a aquellos más vulnerables. Por favor, resguárdense bajo un Fidelio y _quédense en casa_.

Y ahora, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_¡CRASH!_

–_¡Tonks!_

–_¡Lo siento!_

–_¡BASURA! ¡ESCORIA! ¡MUTANTE! ¡MONSTRUO MESTIZO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENSUCIAR LA CASA DE LOS BLACK?!_

–¿Qué rayos? –dijo Hermione. Estaba escuchando la historia de los Weasley cuando se soltó el caos abajo. Corrió a las escaleras, esperando ver que había causado que una mujer gritara a todo pulmón.

–¡No bajes! –dijeron todos los niños Weasley al mismo tiempo.

Pero Hermione no escuchó. Apresurándose al vestíbulo, vio algo extraño. La Sra. Weasley estaba ayudando a levantarse a una joven de cabello rosa. Parecía haberse tropezado con un paragüero hecho de una pierna de troll. Pero la fuente de los alaridos era, sorprendentemente, un retrato de una mujer mayor, luciendo furiosa y poco senil, que había estado oculto detrás de unas cortinas. Estaba gritando lo suficiente fuerte que probablemente despertaría a la calle completa si no fuera por el encantamiento Fidelio.

–¿Qué es eso? –gritó Hermione mientras la Sra. Weasley luchaba con las cortinas.

–Walburga Black –respondió la mujer de cabello rosa.

–¡Tonks, ayúdame! –la llamó la Sra. Weasley.

La mujer de cabello rosa tomó la otra cortina, y Hermione hizo lo que pudo por ayudar, pero algún tipo de encantamiento parecía estar forzándolas a permanecer abiertas.

–Mi nombre es Tonks –dijo. Hubiera sido en tono conversacional si no tuviera que gritar–. No dejes que nadie te diga otra cosa. Encantada de conocerte.

–Gracias. Soy Hermione Granger...

–_¡GRANGER! _–explotó el retrato con tal fuerza que Hermione, Tonks, y la Sra. Weasley fueron lanzadas a la pared opuesta–. _¡SE DE TI! ¡SANGRE SUCIA! HIJA DE INMUNDIA! ¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¡HAS MANCILLADO ESTOS SAGRADOS PASILLOS! ¡KREACHER! ¡SACA A ESTE SUCIO PEDAZO DE…!_

–_¡KREACHER, NO LO HAGAS!_

Hermione se dio la vuelta y Sirius Black salió al vestíbulo, pasando al viejo elfo doméstico, quien había elevado su mano en dirección a Hermione con sus dedos listos para chasquear. Hermione había visto una vez a Dobby lanzar a Lucius Malfoy a unas escaleras de ese modo, así que pudo adivinar que fue bueno que Sirius lo detuvo. Sirius logró cerrar las cortinas, y los gritos afortunadamente pararon.

–Vaya… no creo haber sido insultada nunca de ese modo –murmuró Hermione. Sirius se dio la vuelta con un movimiento de su largo cabello y le sonrió.

–Hola, Hermione –dijo–. Veo que ya conociste a mi madre.

* * *

Los Weasley tenían razón. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place no era un lugar habitable. Había sido abandonado desde 1985 hasta este verano, cuando Sirius se había mudado de regreso con renuencia. La casa estaba infestada de pestes, tanto mágicas como mundanas, y llena de artefactos oscuros. Su viejo elfo doméstico evidentemente no había estado limpiando. El retrato de su madre se despertaba y comenzaba a gritar cuando alguien hacía mucho ruido en el vestíbulo, y nadie podía descubrir cómo quitarla de la pared. Hermione quería intentarlo, pero la Sra. Weasley era muy estricta con la regla de no-varitas en la casa.

Durante los siguientes dos días, Hermione recibió un curso rápido sobre la Orden del Fénix. Aparentemente, fue establecida por Dumbledore durante la última guerra contra Voldemort, y tenían reuniones periódicas que los hijos Weasley no podían atender, no que eso los detenía.

–Estos son objetos bastante útiles –le dijo Fred con una sonrisa–. Orejas extensibles. –Sostuvo algo que parecía como una oreja de hule con un cordón–. Desliza una bajo la puerta, y puedes escuchar todo lo que están diciendo… por lo menos mientras mamá no la vea.

Varios miembros de la orden eran aurores que estaban actuando a espaldas del Ministro para luchar una guerra que él negaba. Nymphadora Solo-Tonks-O-Verán era uno de ellos, así como Kingsley Shacklebolt y Hestia Jones, a quienes aún no había conocido, y el jubilado Ojoloco Moody. Mundungus Fletcher, quien había abandonado a Harry cuando se suponía estaba en turno, era un ladrón y estafador que se había unido (en un trato con Dumbledore para mantenerlo fuera de Azkaban, sospechaba Hermione) para pasar información del callejón Knockturn y otros lugares turbios en el mundo mágico. El encuentro inicial de Hermione con él había sido lo suficiente fuerte para que mantuviera su distancia en adelante. Claro, no fue nada comparado con cuando Dumbledore arrasó con él. Fue la única vez que vio al director esos tres días, y recordó por qué el anciano era la única persona a la que Voldemort temía.

La vecina de Harry, Arabella Figg, era una squib y por lo tanto podía husmear en el mundo muggle sin ser notada. Ya que los squib no eran considerados por la mayoría de los magos, era una figura fácil a la que Dumbledore podía disuadir. Unos cuantos miembros, como la profesora McGonagall y Elphias Doge, eran amigos personales de Dumbledore, y el resto parecían ser estudiantes talentosos que Dumbledore había reclutado saliendo de Hogwarts en los setentas. De acuerdo con Remus, él, Sirius, y los padres de Harry habían estado en la última categoría.

Hermione aún no había conocido a la mayoría de la orden, pero había escuchado al Sr. y Sra. Weasley hablando en susurros sobre una reunión cuando todos fueran por la llegada de Harry. La Sra. Weasley tendría que preparar la cena, así que era difícil mantenerlo secreto por completo. Los hijos Weasley no parecían saber mucho sobre lo que hacía la orden, aunque podían adivinar que algunos estaban vigilando a los sospechosos de ser mortífagos, algunos estaban reclutando, y algunos estaban asignados como "guardias" ... probablemente cuidando de Harry. Hermione pasó lo que sabía a Harry a través de Dobby cuando la Sra. Weasley no estaba viendo.

El único punto de tensión en la casa era Percy. El tercer hijo del Sr. y la Sra. Weasley había sido investigado en el Ministerio después de que Barty Crouch Senior fuera asesinado por su propio hijo (eso _era_ cierto en la historia oficial), y Percy, su asistente personal, nunca había notado nada. Sorprendentemente, Percy había sobrevivido la investigación, pero solo enyugándose al Ministro Fudge y su versión en la que Voldemort no podía estar de regreso, y que Dumbledore solo estaba creando problemas. En corto, Percy había dicho a su padre que era una mala idea atar su fortuna a Dumbledore, y cuando había fallado en convencerlo, Percy se había ido. Aparentemente, había dicho varias cosas malas sobre su madre también. Fue feo. La Sra. Weasley se soltaba llorando cada vez que Percy era mencionado, así que todos intentaban no hacerlo.

Finalmente, llegó la tarde del jueves, y Remus y Moody se fueron por Harry. Los gemelos no tuvieron suerte descubriendo como iba a llegar, pero Hermione no pensaba que fuera importante. Esto resultó ser optimista.

Hermione se apresuró al vestíbulo en cuanto escuchó a Harry llegar para ayudar a aclarar cualquier problema que pudiera causar, como decir a alguien que había estado en contacto con él. Se paró en las escaleras para no estorbar, y hubiera sido el caso ya que no solo Remus y Moody estaban ahí. No menos de nueve brujas y magos entraron a la casa detrás de Harry. Hermione llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar el comentario de Bill:

–¿Ojoloco no intentó pasar por Groenlandia, verdad?

–Lo intentó –gruñó Tonks.

–¿Groenlandia? –dijo Hermione confusión–. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Harry?

–Volamos –dijo Harry, saludándola–. Moody nos llevó por todos lados para asegurarse de que no fuéramos seguidos.

–¿Volaron en escoba desde Surrey? –dijo Hermione incrédula–. ¿Los diez? ¿Cómo no fueron vistos?

–Desilusionamiento, creo que se llama.

–¿No hubiera sido más fácil tomar el autobús noctámbulo?

–¿Y que el chico Shunpike se lo cuente a todo el país? ¡Ja! –gruñó Moody–. Necesitas ser más lista que eso, niña.

–¿Y la red Flu? ¿Tren muggle? ¿Un _auto_? –continuó ella.

Remus dio un paso adelante antes de que Moody pudiera criticarla de nuevo.

–Hay maneras de vigilar eso también. Cuando tienes tanto al Ministerio como a Voldemort tras de ti, hay que tener cuidado con eso. Las escobas desilusionadas eran la manera más discreta de hacerlo.

Ella miró a la escolta de nueve. ¿La comunidad del anillo?

–¿Y necesitaron de nueve personas?

–Ajá –dijo Harry–. Dijeron que eran la Avanzadilla. Creo que también había una Retaguardia, pero no los vi.

–¿Tanto trabajo? Me gustaría haberlo sabido. Podría haber enviado a Dobby a que te recogiera y ahorrado el esfuerzo. Hubiera sido más seguro también. ¿En verdad creen que estás en tanto peligro?

–Más vale ser precavidos, chica –dijo Moody–. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

_¡BANG!_

–_¡INTRUSOS! ¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE Y LADRONES…!_

–¡Alastor! –gritó la Sra. Weasley–. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Es esto a lo que llamas alerta permanente?

Harry y Hermione observaron a la escena por un minuto.

–Es bueno verte, Harry –dijo Hermione.

–A ti también, Hermione.

Lo abrazó y apresuró a moverse.

–Vamos. Los Weasley están arriba.

–¿Qué fue esa pintura?

–¿Es la madre de Sirius.

–¿Su _madre_? –dijo Harry incrédulo–. Creo que ahora comprendo porque se escapó de su casa.

–¿Chicos? ¡Harry está aquí! –llamó Hermione cuando llegaron al segundo piso.

Ginny salió corriendo del cuarto que compartía con Hermione y se lanzó contra Harry, pero al contrario de con Hermione, Harry estaba preparado para ella. No solo la atrapó, sino que la recogió y le dio una vuelta antes de darle un buen y largo beso. Ron tosió para separarlos en cuanto lo vio, antes de que llegaran muy lejos. Ginny aún no tenía catorce años, después de todo. Aun así, permanecieron cerca, abrazados.

–Te extrañé mucho, Harry –dijo Ginny con voz suave.

–Yo también te extrañé, Ginny. Recibí la carta de Hermione el otro día.

–Oh, bien. ¿No estás enojado, verdad?

–No, solo me alegro de que me escribieras como si no fuera un niño. Me hubiera vuelto loco sin eso.

–Oye, estamos aquí, sabes –llamó Ron.

Harry se rio, se separó de Ginny y dio a Ron un típico abrazo de hombres.

–Es bueno verte también –dijo.

–No era lo mismo sin ti –respondió Ron–. Lamento no escribir más, pero sabes cómo es mamá.

Harry asintió resignado. Ginny, quien aún lo estaba sosteniendo de un brazo, tuvo una idea, se inclinó hacia él, y le susurró en su oído.

–Harry grítame.

–¿Qué? –dijo él.

–Grítame. Finge que no te envié cartas porque mamá me detuvo.

Harry la observó con asombro.

–¿Pero por qué?

–Porque mamá no lo sabe. Quiero darle una lección.

–¿Estás… estás segura de que es una buena idea?

–Sí, ¿estás segura? Incluso yo no creo que sea una buena idea engañar a mamá de ese modo –intervino Ron.

–Quizás no, pero aun así necesita aprender su lección –dijo Ginny–. No solo fue el mantenernos separados, Harry. ¿Qué derecho tiene de mantenerte aislado de ese modo?

–Bueno… cuando lo pones de ese modo, de acuerdo entonces… –Harry podía aceptar lo último. Pensó por un minuto y levantó su voz–. ¿Y por qué quiere Dumbledore que no sepa las cosas? –dijo–. ¿Siquiera te molestaste en preguntar?

–Lo intentamos –insistió Ginny–. Solo ha estado aquí un par de veces, pero le dijimos que queríamos decirte lo que estaba pasando. Dijo que era muy peligroso porque las lechuzas podían ser interceptadas.

–Eso no explica porque no me contactó él. Debe conocer maneras de enviar mensajes sin lechuzas. –_Hermione puede hacerlo, y Dumbledore es más listo que ella… creo_–. ¿Por qué ustedes pueden saber lo que está pasando y yo no?

–No lo sabemos tampoco. Mamá no nos deja cerca de las reuniones… incluso a los gemelos. Dice que somos muy jóvenes...

–¡Gran _problema_! –dijo Harry aún más fuerte–. ¡Así que no han estado en las reuniones! _Por lo menos han estado divirtiéndose aquí. ¡Yo he estado atrapado con los idiotas Dursley todo el verano!_

–Ginny, esto es un error. –susurró Hermione. Harry estaba mencionando corajes _reales_. Ron lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Hermione, pero no dijo nada.

Pero Ginny elevó su mano para que esperara mientras que le indicaba a Harry que continuara con su otra mano, como si estuviera dirigiendo una película.

–Lo sé, pero… –comenzó.

–¡SALVÉ LA TRISTE ALMA DE DUDLEY DE LOS DEMENTORES CUANDO ERA SU CULPA QUE AMBOS ESTUVIÉRAMOS EN PELIGRO EN PRIMER LUGAR! –gritó Harry, lo suficiente fuerte para que toda la casa lo escuchara ahora–. ¿QUE GRACIAS RECIBÍ? "¡QUÉDATE EN TU CUARTO Y NO CAUSES MÁS PROBLEMAS!" ¿QUIÉN LUCHÓ CONTRA VOLDEMORT TRES VECES? ¿QUIÉN ENFRENTÓ A UN DRAGÓN Y MATÓ A UN BASILISCO? ¿QUIÉN LO VIO REGRESAR Y TUVO QUE ESCAPAR? ¿QUIÉN TE SALVÓ A _TI_ DE ESE DIARIO? ¡YO!

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado. ¿En _verdad_ estaba mencionando el diario? No le importaba si era un acto. Eso _debía_ de estarle doliendo a Ginny.

–¡NO LE HABLES A GINNY ASÍ! –gritó Ron.

–¡CÁLLATE, RON! ¡TODO ESO Y _SOY_ EL ÚNICO A QUIEN NADIE LE DICE NADA! ¿NINGUNA NOTA EN LOS ÚLTIMOS TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS DE QUE FUI ATACADO DE NUEVO? NO SABÍA SI ESTABAN BIEN. ¡SOLO UN "QUÉDATE EN LA CASA Y NO CAUSES MÁS PROBLEMAS"!

Fred y George se aparecieron detrás de Hermione, haciéndola saltar. Habían estado apareciéndose a todos lados ahora que tenían permitido usar magia, solo porque podían. Era algo molesto.

–Vaya, ¿qué está pasando? –dijo Fred sorprendido.

–¡Basta! ¡Basta! –gritó George.

–Esperen –Ginny elevó su mano.

–¿Qu…?

–Shh. –Puso un dedo contra sus labios y les guiñó. Reconocían una broma cuando la veían, incluso si era algo cruel para su gusto.

–Quiere darle una lección a su mamá –susurró Hermione.

Elevaron una ceja, pero antes de poder hablar, Ginny lo hizo.

–Harry, en verdad queríamos escribirte, pero...

–NO DEBIERON HABERLO QUERIDO LO SUFICIENTE O HUBIERAN ENCONTRADO EL MODO, PERO _DUMBLEDORE LES HIZO JURAR..._

–Lo intentamos, pero mamá dijo...

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, Hermione tenía que pensar que este acto quizás no era creíble: Ginny no estaba gritando.

–HE ESTADO ATRAPADO EN PRIVET DRIVE POR CUATRO SEMANAS ROBANDO PERIÓDICOS DE LA BASURA PARA TRATAR DE DESCUBRIR QUE ESTABA PASANDO, ¡Y ESO ERA ANTES DE TENER QUE PREOCUPARME DE SI TÚ TAMBIÉN HABÍAS SIDO ATACADA!

–¡Estaba a salvo, Harry! Quería decírtelo…

–SABES QUE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO, GINNY. ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!

Harry caminó a la puerta.

_¡BAM!_

La cerró con tanta fuerza como pudo, pero sin dejar el cuarto.

–¿Qué tal eso? –preguntó.

–Nada mal –dijo Ginny con aprecio–. Haremos un Weasley de ti.

–Aún quiero pegarte –dijo Ron.

–Vaya, Gin, ¿no crees que se pasó de la raya? –preguntó George. Ginny sacudió los hombros.

–Prevenir que escribiera a Harry toda la semana fue pasarse la raya –dijo ella–. Tanto para amigos como para su _novia_. Mamá tiene que comprender eso.

–De acuerdo, pero no vengas corriendo cuando todo esto salga a la luz –dijo Fred.

Hermione estaba observando al clan Weasley. Ahora estaba preocupada de esto por una razón mucho más seria: ninguno de ellos, ni Harry, parecía preocupado por las verdaderas injusticias que Harry había enfrentado en todo esto.

–Harry, en verdad lo sentimos –dijo ella en lágrimas–. Si hubiera sabido que te lo estabas tomando tan mal...

–Está bien, Hermione –la interrumpió–. No quise decir… bueno, algo, pero no lo suficiente para gritarles de ese modo. Estoy más enojado con Dumbledore por no dejarlos que me dijeran nada importante.

–Sin mencionar que se supone que la casa de tus parientes debía ser segura –dijo Hermione. Eso era lo que hacía su sangre hervir. Dumbledore había enviado a Harry con los Dursley por un mes, donde ella _sabía_ que era abusado emocionalmente, por lo menos, y todos los demás lo aceptaban porque se suponía que era la mejor manera de mantenerlo a salvo de Voldemort… "las barreras de sangre" conectadas con el sacrificio de su madre, pero ciertamente no lo salvaron de los dementores.

–Sí, ese fue un problema –admitió Harry–. Y entonces el Ministerio intentó expulsarme… pero bueno...

Fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

–¿Chicos? ¿Saben a dónde fue Harry? –Era la voz de Sirius, sonando preocupado–. Necesito hablar con él.

Harry se lanzó a la puerta y la abrió.

–¡Sirius! –dijo con entusiasmo.

–¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? No tenía idea de que te estabas tomando las cosas tan mal.

–No es tan malo –le aseguró–. La pelea fue idea de Ginny.

–¿Eh?

–Es una broma a la Sra. Weasley.

–¿Oh? Parece algo cruel, incluso para mis estándares.

–Es lo que pensé –susurró Harry–, pero no quise discutir con la novia.

–¡Escuché eso! –llamó Ginny.

En la intensidad del momento, ninguno notó la elección de palabras de Harry.

–Aunque _sí_ tengo unas preguntas sobre a qué está jugando Dumbledore –agregó Harry.

–Hablemos, entonces.

Hermione y los Weasley vieron a Harry irse con Sirius para una charla. Finalmente, Hermione rompió el silencio.

–¿_Estás_ bien, Ginny? Harry dijo unas cosas bastante feas sobre ti.

–Estoy bien –dijo ella, aunque lucía algo afectada–. Lo poco que dijo que fue cierto fue culpa de Dumbledore. Sabe que le dije todo lo que sabía.

–Ahora _yo_ me siento como un idiota –dijo Ron en voz baja–. Lo acepté y no le escribí mucho. He estado intentando ser un mejor amigo después del año pasado.

Ginny, para su crédito, no se burló de su hermano.

–No creo que esté enojado contigo tampoco, Ron –le aseguró–. Me aseguré de que supiera que estábamos en el mismo bote. –Ron sonrió un poco.

–Gracias, Gin.

* * *

Sirius llevó a Harry al cuarto piso donde lo llevó a una enorme habitación. La habitación estaba decorada como un cruce entre los dormitorios de Gryffindor y un dormitorio universitario muggle, todo en colores Gryffindor y con posters de mujeres en bikini que no se movían.

–Mi viejo cuarto –explicó Sirius–. Por cierto, si encuentras una puerta cerrada con llave, no intentes forzarla. Quiere decir que el cuarto no es seguro para entrar. Tienes suerte de que el lugar ha sido limpiado tanto así que puedes dormir con Ron. Cuando llegamos, yo, Remus, y los tres chicos tuvimos que acampar en la cocina.

–¿Así de mal? –dijo Harry, incluso cuando sabía parte de eso por Ginny.

–Peor. Ratas, tarántulas, ghouls, doxys… pestes por todos lados. Eso pasa cuando una casa mágica es abandonada. Pero bueno, ¿cómo estás? Sonabas bastante enojado en tu carta sobre los dementores.

–Solo quería saber porque no escribiste de nuevo –dijo Harry. Quería estar calmado, pero su voz estaba al borde.

–Quería, cachorro. Casi lo hice, pero Dumbledore dijo que era más seguro que no dejara que ninguna lechuza se te acercara, en caso de que así fuera como te encontraron los dementores. Y Ginny me dijo que te había hecho llegar un mensaje, así que lo dejé ir.

–Sí. Tuvo que hacerlo a través de Hermione porque su mamá no la dejó que me escribiera.

–Por si sirve de algo, lamento no ser más abierto contigo este verano, Harry –dijo Sirius–. Creo que Dumbledore tuvo razón sobre esta semana, pero estuvo mal mantenerte tan fuera de contacto. He estado preocupado de que te pusieras ansioso e hicieras algo...

–¿Estúpido? –ofreció Harry.

–Iba a decir imprudente. Aunque nunca me imaginé que serías atacado en Privet Drive, mucho menos por dementores.

–Sí. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?

–No lo sé. Y tampoco Dumbledore, lo cual es la parte escalofriante. Voldemort usó dementores la última vez, pero pensábamos que aún estaban bajo el control del Ministerio. Algo no me huele bien en todo esto.

Harry solo asintió y cambió el tema.

–¿Y por qué Dumbledore no quería que supiera nada?

–Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro. Obviamente, hay _algunas_ cosas que son más seguras si no las sabes. Los secretos son importantes en una guerra. Pero creo que está siendo algo paranoico, y se lo dije.

–¿Qué dijo al respecto?

–Me dio una respuesta vaga y cambió de tema.

–Ah. ¿Así que hizo lo que hace normalmente? –concluyó Harry.

–Así es. Pero voy a ponerme firme esta vez. Tenías razón en lo que dijiste. Tienes más derecho a saber esto que nadie. Esta noche, puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras sobre la orden… por lo menos hasta que alguien sensato como Remus diga lo contrario.

Harry sonrió un poco ante eso.

–Gracias, Sirius –dijo, abrazando a su padrino.

* * *

Mientras que Sirius y Harry se ponían al corriente, los Weasley y Hermione intentaban averiguar lo que estaba pasando en la reunión. (Asumían que Remus contaría los detalles a Sirius después.) Observando la puerta de la cocina desde las escaleras y bajando una de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos, intentaron escuchar el reporte de Snape. Aparentemente, Snape no venía muy seguido, considerando que era el espía de Dumbledore entre los mortífagos, así que esto era importante.

Desafortunadamente, la Sra. Weasley había colocado un encantamiento imperturbable en la puerta.

–¿No puedes romperlo, Hermione? –preguntó Ron.

–Quizás –dijo ella–, pero incluso si tu mamá no lo nota, estoy segura de que Bill sí lo haría. –Podía comprender su frustración. Solo había estado ahí unos cuantos días, y la determinación de la Sra. Weasley de no dejarlos saber nada de lo que estaba pasando comenzaba a molestarle.

No tuvieron éxito y la reunión terminó, y los varios miembros salieron de la cocina. Snape no tomó nada de tiempo, caminando a la puerta principal para irse, su túnica flotando detrás de él.

–¿_Cómo_ hace que su túnica haga eso? –se preguntó Hermione.

–Nos lo hemos preguntado por seis años –respondió Fred.

–Pensamos que es algún tipo de truco de mago oscuro –agregó George.

–Chicos –los llamó la Sra. Weasley en las escaleras–. No crean que no los veo ahí. Bajen. Cenaremos en un momento.

Bajaron las escaleras a la cocina. Por lo que parecía, Tonks estaba quedándose a cenar junto con (Merlín sabía porque) Mundungus Fletcher. Y Remus, por supuesto, pero él casi vivía ahí de todos modos. Era mejor que cualquier apartamento que pudiera pagar por su cuenta. Si no fuera por Sirius, no le estaría yendo bien en ese momento. Aparentemente, una mujer llamada Umbridge en el Ministerio había pasado un montón de leyes contra los hombres lobo en respuesta a que Remus fuera revelado como hombre lobo el año pasado mientras daba clases en Hogwarts.

Harry y Sirius llegaron algo tarde, pero parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo. Sin embargo, cuando Harry bajó las escaleras, Ginny mantuvo su distancia a propósito, y él le siguió la corriente. La Sra. Weasley le lanzó una mirada muy incómoda.

–Así que, Harry, dime como llegaste aquí –dijo Hermione antes de que las cosas se pusieran muy incómodas–. Suena a que tomaste el camino largo.

–Algo así. Resulta que tío Vernon estaba bajo la impresión de que era finalista para la Competencia Inglesa del Jardín Suburbano Mejor Cuidado esta noche –dijo Harry con una mirada rápida a Tonks.

–¿En medio de una sequía? –dijo Hermione incrédula–. ¿En verdad se lo creyó?

–Sí. Y aquí está la mejor parte. Todo el mes, él y tía Petunia han estado chismoseando sobre los vecinos desperdiciando el agua en _sus _jardines.

Hermione y la mayoría en la mesa se rieron, incluso si no creía que fuera tan gracioso. Al escuchar a Harry, sus parientes parecían un par de payasos, pero le _había_ contado lo terribles que habían sido cuando era más joven. Por eso quería pasar tanto tiempo como le fuera posible con Sirius.

Harry explicó como la "Avanzadilla" lo había ido a recoger y habían volado a Londres, excepto que Moody era muy paranoico para volar directo. Parecía demasiado complicado para Hermione, pero había terminado, así que no importaba.

Ginny se entretuvo en su mayoría pidiendo a Tonks que hiciera caras graciosas. Tonks era una metamorfomaga, lo cual quería decir que podía cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, un talento que le gustaba presumir a quien estuviera interesado.

Sin embargo, Hermione prestó atención cuando escuchó el nombre de Ludo Bagman de Bill Weasley.

–Ragnok aún está muy enojado por él –dijo–. Verán, el hermano de Ragnok es uno de los duendes a quien Bagman le debe todo ese oro. No está muy dispuesto a ayudar al Ministerio porque Bagman era uno de ellos, pero no estoy seguro de si cree a Dumbledore sobre Quien-Ustedes-Saben tampoco.

–¿Así que nadie ha sabido nada de Bagman entonces? –preguntó Hermione.

–No desde junio. Desapareció del Ministerio y todo. ¿Tú no has escuchado nada, verdad?

–No, nada. –Ludo Bagman había perdido bastante dinero en malas apuestas el año pasado contra Hermione, Fred, y George, y peor, contra un trío de duendes de Gringotts. Los duendes no fueron muy misericordiosos cuando no pudo pagar–. Esperaba que el libro que le di hiciera algo, pero supongo que no iba a ser tan fácil.

–¿Qué libro? –preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

–Oh, antes de que Bagman se fuera de Hogwarts, le pedí a Dobby que colocara un libro en su bolso de viaje. Solo estaba algo molesta porque ese laberinto que construyó me dio pesadillas, y pensé que sería justo pagarle con la misma moneda.

Sirius elevó una ceja al conectar los puntos.

–¿Maldijiste un libro? –dijo.

–Oh no, no estaba maldito. Eran _Las obras completas de H.P. Lovecraft._

–¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó Remus.

–¡Oh, Merlín! Eso es malvado –dijo Tonks–. Mi papá tenía una copia de algunas. Tuve pesadillas por un mes.

–¿Tan escalofriante? –preguntó Sirius.

–Bueno, no lo diría _ahora_ –respondió Hermione–, pero… le di la impresión de que las historias eran ciertas.

–_¡No!_ –dijo Tonks mientras Remus aullaba una carcajada.

–Oh, sí. Pero si las pesadillas no son suficientes para hacer que regrese, entonces no hará mucho bien. –Suspiró dramáticamente–. Quizás debería consultar mi copia del _Necronomicón._

Remus se detuvo en medio de una carcajada con un chillido nada varonil y se llevó su mano a su pecho, y Tonks palideció con su cabello poniéndose todo blanco y cayó de su asiento.

Hermione comenzó a reírse.

–¡Es broma! ¡Vamos!

Sirius bramó una carcajada que sonó como un ladrido, y eso provocó al resto de la mesa. Incluso la Sra. Weasley se rio un poco, aunque intentó detenerse a sí mismo.

–¡Eso fue brillante! –exclamó Sirius–. No sé lo que fue pero fue la mejor broma que he visto toda la semana.

–Aunque casi me dio un ataque al corazón –gruñó Remus–. Como pensaba ese muggle que era la magia… preferiría a Voldemort que a cualquiera de los monstruos en ese libro.

Ese comentario provocó que Hermione, Remus, y Tonks tuvieran que explicar a los sorprendidos Weasley que era tan aterrorizante sobre _La llamada de Cthulhu. _Eventualmente, la conversación cambió, pero la gran confrontación llegó después del postre.

–De acuerdo, Harry –dijo Sirius–. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas, así que adelante.

–¿Disculpa? –dijo la Sra. Weasley.

–¿Qué está haciendo Voldemort, primero? –dijo Harry–. Ginny, Ron, y Hermione me contaron lo que sabían, pero no fue mucho.

–Y con buena razón –intervino la Sra. Weasley–. Todos son muy jóvenes para estar en la orden. No necesitan estarse preocupando de esas cosas.

–¿Y qué somos nosotros? ¿Hijos del vecino? –habló Fred–. Somos mayores de edad y no hemos recibido ninguna respuesta de ustedes todo el verano.

–Pues… –comenzó Sirius, pero Remus lo interrumpió.

–Eso es entre ustedes y sus padres –dijo el hombre lobo con calma–. Pero tienen razón, Molly. No puedes esperar que estén aquí todo el verano y no hagan preguntas.

–Eso no quiere decir que tienen derecho a esperar respuestas –respondió la Sra. Weasley.

–Harry tiene más derecho a esas respuestas que nadie –gruñó Sirius–. Es quien vio a Voldemort regresar, sabes.

La Sra. Weasley tembló al escuchar el nombre, pero se mantuvo firme.

–Excepto por la parte en la que Dumbledore te dijo que no le contaras más de lo que _necesita saber_ –dijo ella.

–Lo sé. Y definitivamente hablaré de eso con Dumbledore, pero...

La mayoría de los chicos observaron el intercambio como un partido de tenis, pero la mente de Hermione lo ignoró al escuchar eso. ¿Dumbledore quería mantener la información lejos de Harry, sin importar las lechuzas? ¿Por qué? ¿No confiaba en que guardara el secreto? Harry fue más lento, pero comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mismo si su expresión era una indicación.

–¡...no es un _niño_! –gritó Sirius cuando la mente de Hermione regresó a la discusión.

–¡Tampoco es un adulto! –soltó la Sra. Weasley.

–Es _mi_ ahijado. Se quedó conmigo el verano pasado, si lo recuerdas.

–Es casi como uno de nuestros hijos también. ¿No es así, Arthur?

El Sr. Weasley se tomó un momento para limpiar sus lentes, dándose tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos.

–Dumbledore sabía que Harry no podría quedarse en los cuarteles sin recibir una idea general de la situación –dijo él–. No necesita saber todos los hechos, pero tiene derecho a eso.

–Es muy joven, Arthur –dijo ella con tristeza–. Todos lo son. No deberían tener que preocuparse...

–No vamos a dejar de preocuparnos, Sra. Weasley –interrumpió Hermione. Estaba de acuerdo con Harry y Sirius. Bajo las circunstancias, en verdad debían saber–. Harry es a quien Voldemort quiere matar, y nosotros somos sus mejores amigos. No veo cómo puede haber peores cosas de las que preocuparnos.

–No viste la última guerra, cariño –dijo la Sra. Weasley con frialdad.

Hermione no tenía respuesta a eso.

–Creo que Harry es lo suficiente mayor para decidir por sí mismo –dijo Remus.

La Sra. Weasley se rindió. Podía ver que la mayoría estaba en su contra y que Remus era el moderador.

–De acuerdo. Pero está en su conciencia. –Lo apuntó con su dedo–. Dumbledore debe tener una buena razón por la que no quiere que Harry sepa mucho.

_¿Ni siquiera les dijo _por qué_? _Se preguntó Hermione. _Vaya, en verdad hace eso a todos._

–Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, pueden irse a la cama. Ahora –continuó la Sra. Weasley. Hubo varios gritos entre los Weasley más jóvenes y su madre. Hermione permaneció sentada desafiante hasta que se calmara.

–No puedes detener a Fred y George, Molly –le dijo el Sr. Weasley con gentileza–. _Son_ mayores de edad.

–Oh, de acuerdo, entonces. Ginny, Ron, Hermione...

–Yo no me voy a ir –dijo Hermione.

–¿Disculpa?

–Voy a quedarme.

–¡Por supuesto que no!

–No puede obligarme –dijo ella, aún sin levantar su voz.

Los chicos Weasley soltaron un grito ahogado. Molly Weasley no estaba acostumbrada a que se le interpusieran de ese modo.

–¿No puedo? –dijo ella con tono de advertencia. Se inclinó hacia Hermione sobre su asiento–. No tienes la edad. Eres muy joven y...

–¡Sra. Weasley! –exclamó Hermione. Se puso de pie para enfrentarla–. No es mi madre. –Un silencio abrumador llenó el cuarto–. Esta es la casa de Sirius. Él está actuando _in loco parentis _para mí. Eso quiere decir que _él_ decide a donde puedo ir o no y que puedo escuchar o no. Legalmente, _usted_ no puede obligarme.

Nadie habló. Todos parecían estar esperando una explosión. Pero en lugar de eso, la Sra. Weasley parecía estar a punto de llorar.

–Solo estoy intentando hacer lo mejor por mi familia –dijo temblando–. Y Hermione, sé que tienes dos padres maravillosos, pero _sí_ me preocupo por ti.

Si estaba intentando que Hermione se sintiera culpable, estaba funcionando. Probablemente _había_ sido algo dura con ella. Pero no fue suficiente para hacerla retroceder. Se mantuvo firme.

–Si estás tan determinada a quedarte, supongo que no puedo detenerte –respondió ella–. Pero Ron...

–Mamá… –intervino Ron, pero las lágrimas de su madre lo hicieron detenerse. En lugar de la respuesta enojada que sin duda había preparado, intentó razonar con ella–. Eh… sabes que Harry no nos va a guardar secretos. Quiero decir, hemos estado con él la mitad del tiempo, aún si no queríamos.

La Sra. Weasley no lo aceptó de inmediato. Miró a Ron y Harry de manera inquisitiva, y lanzó una mirada algo acusadora a Harry por actuar en contra de sus deseos.

–¿Nos lo dirás, no, Harry? –preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió en dirección a Ron, pero era más complicado con Ginny. Él y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de falso fastidio, manteniendo el acto. La mirada de la Sra. Weasley se enfocó en Ginny.

Era el momento de la verdad. Si Ginny era la única excluida de esto, no sería agradable. ¿Dejaría su broma cruel por esto? Hermione pensaba que sería mejor que lo hiciera, pero cuando vio la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de Ginny, no pudo contenerse.

–Yo les diré a ambos de todos modos, Sra. Weasley –dijo–. Ron tiene razón. Hemos estado en medio de todo antes. Se que no quiere que sus hijos estén involucrados, pero es muy tarde para eso.

La Sra. Weasley se sentó, en lágrimas y derrotada.

–Se suponía que todo esto se había acabado… –murmuró–. De acuerdo. Supongo que no puedo negarlo.

El Sr. Weasley se acercó y colocó un brazo a su alrededor.

–Estará bien, Molly –susurró. Con eso acordado, aunque dolorosamente, Sirius y Remus explicaron lo que sabían sobre las acciones de Voldemort. Voldemort no había matado a nadie en el mes desde que había regresado, ni había hecho alguna otra acción evidente. Su base de poder estaba debilitada después de trece años de estar muerto y todos sus seguidores abandonándolo. Por lo tanto, había planeado matar a Harry en ese cementerio y mantener su regreso completamente en secreto mientras reconstruía, pero ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse oculto y tomar ventaja de la negación del Ministerio sobre su regreso. Eso había sido un golpe de suerte para él, lo cual solo hicieron que Hermione y Harry resintieran más al Ministerio.

Cuando Harry regresó del cementerio y contó su historia, Dumbledore había comenzado a reconstruir la Orden del Fénix en la misma hora, y así los dos enemigos comenzaron a actuar al mismo tiempo. Ahora, la orden intentaba arruinar los planes de Voldemort… estaba reclutando a los magos y criaturas mágicas más desagradables, y Dumbledore intentaba disuadir a sus potenciales reclutas.

Desafortunadamente, Fudge temía que Dumbledore intentaba crear miedo para poder tomar control del Ministerio, lo cual sonaba completamente paranoico, pero nada lo convencería de lo contrario. Estaba asustado de la mente brillante de Dumbledore, y estaba aún más asustado ante la posibilidad de que Voldemort pudiera estar de regreso… tan asustado que simplemente se rehusaba a creerlo. Fueron las maniobras de Fudge lo que provocó que Dumbledore fuera expulsado del Wizengamot y la CIM, y su influencia lo que hacía que el _Diario el Profeta_ publicara todas esas historias desacreditando a Dumbledore y Harry.

Gracias a él Sirius era prácticamente la única otra personas en la orden que podía salirse con proclamar la verdad en público, y aún eso era arriesgado. Fudge podría acusarlo de sedición… o por lo menos de ser una amenaza pública.

Pero hubo una cosa más de la que Hermione y los Weasley no habían escuchado ni un susurro. De acuerdo con Sirius, Voldemort estaba tras algo.

–Como un arma –dijo–. Algo que no tenía la última vez.

–¿Qué tipo de arma? –preguntó Harry.

–Eso es suficiente –intervino la Sra. Weasley. Parecía haberse calmado porque estaba siendo bastante firme–. Ya has dado suficientes respuestas a Harry, Sirius. Esto es _definitivamente_ solo para miembros de la orden.

–Pues, ¿dónde me anoto? –dijo Harry con hostil.

–La orden solo es para magos mayores de edad –dijo Remus–. Magos que han completado su educación –agregó para Fred y George–. No se equivoquen. Esto es guerra. Hay peligros de los que no tienen idea… ninguno. Son muy jóvenes. Y Molly tiene razón, Sirius. Esto no es algo que los niños deban saber.

–De acuerdo –dijo Sirius.

–Bien. Hora de dormir –dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Se retiraron y subieron las escaleras, pero Hermione se detuvo para hablar con Remus primero. Sabía que sería inútil hablar con ninguno de los otros adultos en la casa. Remus parecía estar a cargo de los asuntos de la orden, y sonaba a que sería el más justo de todos.

–Profesor Lupin… –comenzó.

–Puedes llamarme Remus, Hermione. Ya no soy tu profesor.

–Remus. Yo… mira, la Sra. Weasley tiene razón. _No sé_ lo que es vivir una guerra. Pero _sé_ lo que es casi perder a mi mejor amigo. Se lo que es ser casi comida por una serpiente gigante y ser atacada por un mago oscuro. No sé lo que es perder a un padre o a alguien cercano a mí, pero _sé_ lo que es casi tener mi alma chupada por un dementor. Soy lo suficiente lista para no especular que es peor, pero me es difícil imaginar algo peor. Ahora, ¿eso es ser lista o inocente?

Remus la observó por un minuto y suspiró.

–Has pasado por más de lo que deberías, Hermione. Más que muchos adultos. Pero no es tu lucha. Lo _será_. Algún día, me temo, pero no aún.

–_Es_ mi lucha ahora –protestó ella–. Voldemort me conoce. Le lancé un maleficio dos veces cuando era un espíritu, y ha intentado matarme junto a mis amigos varias veces.

–No vas a cambiar mi opinión, Hermione. Eres muy joven para luchar. -Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No es sobre pelear, Remus. No estaré en Inglaterra de todos modos, pero aún puedo ser _útil_. ¡Puedo inventar hechizos! Puedo inventar hechizos que Voldemort ni siquiera ha soñado. De hecho, aún inventaré los hechizos, pero podría ser más útil si me dijeran que tipo de cosas necesitarían. No puedo permanecer sentada a salvo en Francia mientras ustedes están en peligro.

Remus la observó por otro minuto y suspiró de nuevo.

–Se lo mencionaré a Dumbledore. No puedo prometer más que eso. Quizás tenga algún proyecto útil en el que puedas trabajar.

–Gracias. Es todo lo que pido.

–Muy bien. Buenas noches, Hermione.

–Buenas noches, Remus.

–Oh, y no juzgues tanto a la Sra. Weasley –le dijo–. Perdió a sus dos hermanos en la última guerra. Ambos estaban en la orden. Es increíblemente valeroso de su parte el siquiera acercarse a esto después de eso.


	5. La casa de los Black

Comunicación secreta con JK Rowling revela el siguiente mensaje: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Comunicación no tiene que ser secreta con White Squirrel o conmigo, y ambos apreciamos sus reviews. En serio… dejen un review a White Squirrel. Estoy segura de que lo apreciaría, aún si en español.

**Notas del autor: **Crédito a pottersparky por la idea de Sirius confrontando a Dumbledore sobre enseñar Oclumancia a Harry. Sin embargo, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen. No estoy seguro de cuándo o como comenzará Harry sus lecciones, y tengo mis razones para esto, pero sí tengo planes para cuando lo haga.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La mañana siguiente, George despertó a Hermione y Ginny temprano para desayunar ya que la Sra. Weasley quería comenzar con la limpieza lo más pronto posible. Habían estado limpiando desde que Hermione llegó, pero trabajarían en el salón hoy… finalmente, considerando el número de personas en la casa… y parecía un trabajo mayor que el resto.

La Sra. Weasley parecía estar observando a los adolescentes con más atención de lo normal, para que no pudieran tener una conversación privada después de las revelaciones de anoche… como si fueran a olvidarlo eventualmente. También mantuvo su mirada en Harry y Ginny, buscando señales del estado de su relación. Lograron actuar bien sus partes, siendo formales y distantes con el otro a pesar de lo mucho que les dolía. Pero Ginny era terca.

Después de un desayuno rápido, Sirius removió el sello en una puerta que hasta el momento Hermione había tenido prohibido cruzar como si hubiera sellos en una tumba maldita. Dentro había un cuarto amplio de techo alto con feas paredes verde olivo cubiertas de tapices desgastados. Cada pulgada estaba sucia, con telarañas por todos lados, tierra y polvo en cada superficie, y excremento de pequeños animales. Un zumbido como el de un panal de abejas podía escucharse en las cortinas. El único lugar que parecía intacto era una vitrina de vidrio llena de artefactos de aspecto sospechoso.

–Bueno, es un trabajo grande –dijo la Sra. Weasley–. ¿Están listos para comenzar?

–Aún no, Sra. Weasley. Creo que necesitaremos respaldo –dijo Hermione.

–¿Respaldo?

–¿Dobby?

_¡Pop!_

–Sí, señorita Herm… ¡por la toalla de Hooky! ¿Qué pasó en este casa?

_¿La toalla de Hooky? _Pensó Hermione. _¿Cuándo comenzó a usar Dobby ese tipo de expresiones? _Pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarlo antes de que Dobby olfateara el aire y encontrara una esencia familiar.

–¿Quién es responsable por limpiar…? ¡Kreacher! –gritó–. ¡Dobby huele a Kreacher!

Se escuchó un ruido y Kreacher, el viejo elfo de la familia de Sirius a quien Hermione había estado evitando, entró al cuarto.

–¿Dobby está aquí? –murmuró para sí mismo–. ¿El elfo del ama Narcissa ha venido a ver a Kreacher?

–Dobby no trabaja para la familia Malfoy ya –dijo el joven elfo, cruzándose de brazos–. Dobby es un elfo libre.

Kreacher soltó un grito ahogado y dio un paso atrás como si Dobby estuviera enfermo.

–¡¿Dobby es libre?! ¡Dobby es una desgracia para su familia! Oh, es una vergüenza, ¡lo es!

–Mira quien lo dice, Kreacher –resopló Dobby–. Yo aún trabajo como un buen elfo, y la señorita Granger es una muy buena jefa. Tú eres un elfo malo, dejando que tu casa se pudra así.

–¿Tienes un _jefe_? –susurró Kreacher como si fuera algo innombrable–. Trabajas… _¡por sueldo!_ Eres un elfo enfermo y pervertido. Eres un peligro para la sociedad élfica.

–Yo no soy un elfo malo. Los elfos de Hogwarts están cómodos conmigo. Es un estilo de vida… eh, ¿verdad, señorita Hermione?

–Sí, Dobby. Un estilo de vida. –Había introducido esa frase al vocabulario de los elfos.

–Sí. _Tú_ eres el elfo enfermo, Kreacher –dijo–. ¡Ni siquiera limpias!

–Dobby no habla como un buen elfo; no lo hace –murmuró Kreacher, más para sí mismo–. Dobby siempre ha sido el extraño en la familia… resintiendo a sus amos, ideas arriba de su estación. El ama de _Kreacher_ no lo hubiera permitido. Hubiera cortado su cabeza pronto como ejemplo a los otros elfos.

–¡Eso es barbárico! –exclamó Hermione–. Por favor dime que no todas las familias no hacen eso.

–No, señorita Hermione. Sólo los Black, por lo que Dobby sabe.

–Kreacher no escucha a Dobby. Kreacher es un elfo leal. Kreacher obedece a su ama.

–No obedeces a tu familia. No mantienes la casa. Deberías ser castigado.

–¡Dobby! –dijo Hermione.

–Dobby se avergüenza de ser parte de tu familia.

–¿Son familia! –dijo Hermione, olvidando su objeción previa, pero al decirlo se dio cuenta de que tenía sentido. La antigua ama de Dobby, Narcissa Malfoy, era prima de Sirius.

–Kreacher es tío de Dobby… del lado de mi _padre_ –dijo (como si eso importara) con el desdén que los humanos guardan para el hijastro proverbial. De hecho, eso también tenía sentido en la cultura matrilineal de los elfos domésticos.

–Kreacher no será insultado por un elfo prostituto y su _clienta sangre sucia..._

–_¡No insultarás a Hermione Granger! –_chilló Dobby y se lanzó contra Kreacher.

–¡Dobby, detente! –gritó Hermione.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –bramó Sirius al entrar al cuarto–. ¡Kreacher, para!

Ambos elfos se congelaron en media pelea y miraron a su respectivo amo/jefe. Dobby era más joven y fuerte y tenía a Kreacher contra el suelo, pero Kreacher jugaba más sucio y lo estaba atacando con dientes y uñas. Harry y los Weasley, quienes habían observado el intercambio en silencio, ahora los miraban sorprendidos.

–Vaya… una pelea de elfos domésticos –dijo Fred.

–Solo se escucha de eso en esas historias antiguas sobre las familias oscuras –agregó George.

–Solían vender boletos –continuó Fred.

–Por suerte, hemos progresado de esos espectáculos –dijo la Sra. Weasley con tono de advertencia.

–Eh… Kreacher… –dijo Hermione tentativamente–. Llamé a Dobby a ayudar a limpiar la casa. No sé porque… –miró a su alrededor–… porque está en este estado pero...

–Pero no te necesitamos –interrumpió Sirius.

–Sirius –lo regañó Hermione.

–No, es en serio. Cada vez que te apareces pretendiendo limpiar, Kreacher, te vas escondiendo algo.

–Kreacher nunca movería algo de su lugar en la Casa de los Black –murmuró el elfo–. La ama nunca perdonaría a Kreacher si el tapiz fuera dañado.

–¡Ja! Tu ama lleva muchos años muerta si te deja ser así –interrumpió Dobby.

–Dobby, suficiente –susurró Hermione–. ¿Y por qué no debería preocuparse Kreacher de su propiedad?

–Magia oscura –gruñó él–. Este lugar está lleno. Más seguro deshacerse de todo esto.

–El amo es un cerdo sucio y malagradecido –murmuró Kreacher–. No tiene respeto por su herencia.

–Kreacher, vete –soltó Sirius.

–Kreacher debe de hacer lo que el amo desea. Pero que diría la Ama si viera la casa ahora. Ella juró que el amo no era hijo de ella, y dicen también que es un asesino.

–¡Continúa murmurando y seré un asesino!

–Sirius, no –dijo Hermione–. No está bien. Aislamiento a largo plazo puede hacer cosas terribles a una persona. Necesita ayuda, no abuso.

–He pasado peores cosas que él y terminé bien –gruñó Sirius con tono peligroso. Hermione sabiamente no intentó contradecirlo.

–Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, no. Mira, acaba de insultar a su amo _en su cara_. No puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto, pero ese _no_ es el comportamiento de un elfo sano.

–No, es solo porque mi madre le enseñó a odiarme. Es perfectamente leal a ella.

–Pues, si lo odias tanto, ¿por qué no lo liberas? –dijo ella con resentimiento–. ¿Por qué lo mantienes aquí tratándolo de ese modo? –Sirius negó con la cabeza.

–Sabe demasiado sobre la Orden. Además de que la sorpresa lo mataría. No ha perdido _ese_ rasgo.

–Kreacher necesita de unas buenas patadas, señorita –comentó Dobby–. Para que un elfo viva de este modo… –señaló la suciedad en el cuarto–… es una desgracia, libre o no. –Hermione suspiró.

–No creo que sea su culpa, Dobby. Creo que se volvió loco por el aislamiento, y quizás podríamos ayudarlo. Quiero que intentes trabajar con él...

–Pero señorita Hermione, la llama...

–Escuché lo que me llamó, Dobby. Probablemente me llamen cosas peores hasta que esta guerra termine. No te tiene que caer bien, pero quiero que intentes trabajar con él de manera respetuosa. ¿Comprendes? –Dobby agachó la cabeza.

–Lo entiendo, señorita –dijo.

–Bien. Y Sirius, quizás si te reconciliaras con Kreacher, sería más amable. Si vas a estar atrapado con él de todos modos...

–¡Ja! Ni de chiste. Nunca me ha agradado, y nunca le he agradado yo, incluso antes de que resultara "un traidor a la sangre". Lo podía ver en mi mirada, o eso decía. Siempre le agradó más Regulus.

–¿Y cómo lo tratabas tú cuando eras un niño? –dijo Hermione con astucia. No quería pensar que había sido como Draco Malfoy a su edad… Sirius _había_ terminado en Gryffindor, después de todo… pero los Gryffindor también podían ser bravucones, y rebeldes, quizás incluso al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Él solo era un objeto más en la casa. Intenté ignorarlo lo mejor que pude. A Regulus siempre le agradó, pero Regulus siempre fue el perfecto príncipe sangre pura –dijo con algo de burla.

–¿Y te sorprende que a Kreacher le agradara Regulus? –dijo Hermione incrédula.

–Hermione, nunca me gustó mi familia –dijo Sirius con indignación–. Me escapé de mi casa con buena razón.

–Sí, Harry me contó la historia. Pero Kreacher no tuvo elección en el asunto.

–Oh, Kreacher puede tomar iniciativa, créeme.

–¡No es razón para abusarlo! Sirius, hace unos meses me estabas halagando por cómo trato a los elfos domésticos. Pensé que eras mejor que esto.

–Pero es Kreacher –dijo él sin titubear–. Lo conozco desde que era un niño.

–¡Pero yo no! –soltó ella–. ¡Lo único que sé es que estás tratando terriblemente a una persona con una obvia enfermedad mental, y abusándolo y amenazándolo como el resto de los sangre pura que piensan que sus elfos valen menos que esclavos!

Sirius soltó un grito ahogado ante la comparación. Dobby sintió su enojo y se colocó de manera protectora enfrente de Hermione. Sirius le había ganado en una pelea antes, pero no iba a quedarse de lado. Sirius tomó un paso amenazante hacia Hermione, y Dobby elevó una mano, listo para chasquear sus dedos. Los Weasley dieron un paso al frente, y Harry tomó el brazo de Sirius y lo jaló atrás.

–Sirius, no –susurró él, sintiendo el peligro. Los problemas de control de la ira de su padrino no se habían ido por completo después de Azkaban—. Eh, _tiene_ algo de razón. Kreacher es un idiota, pero incluso yo puedo ver que no está bien de la cabeza.

En ese momento, Ginny estratégicamente soltó una exclamación de fastidio y habló:

–Vamos, Harry, escuchaste lo que llamó a Hermione.

–¡Ahora no, Ginny! –soltó él de regreso, sonando mucho más enojado con ella que con su padrino. Pero ambos se guiñaron el ojo cuando la Sra. Weasley no estaba viendo–. ¿Así que, qué dices, Sirius?

Sirius se detuvo y suspiró en voz alta mientras consideraba las palabras de su ahijado.

–Lo siento, Harry, eso estuvo mal –murmuró. El atacar a la amiga de Harry no haría bien.

–Sirius… Hermione… –habló la Sra. Weasley antes de que algo más pudiera pasar–. Creo que ambos necesitan tomarse un tiempo para calmarse… separados.

Sirius y Hermione la miraron y después se miraron entre ellos.

–Estaré abajo –dijo Sirius–. Eh, lamento esto, Hermione –agregó, por Harry–. Yo, eh, pensaré lo que dijiste. –Dejó el cuarto antes de que ella pudiera responder.

–Yo… continuaré ayudando con la limpieza –dijo Hermione algo incómoda. _No_ esperaba pelearse hoy con el padrino de su mejor amigo.

El ambiente se calmó mientras la Sra. Weasley entregaba botellas de doxicida y los puso a atacar las cortinas. Pronto, el aire estuvo lleno de pequeñas hadas negras, y estuvieron muy preocupados para hablar mucho.

–Así que, supongo que tiene problemas, pero Kreacher aún es un idiota, ¿no? –se aventuró Ron después de unos minutos.

–Desafortunadamente –admitió Hermione, pensando en lo que el elfo había dicho. Había dolido un poco–. Nunca había escuchado _esos_ insultos antes. La mayoría solo miran a Dobby como si fuera gay o algo… bueno, como lo mirarían los muggles.

–¿Los muggles tienen un problema con eso? –dijo Ron sorprendido.

–Depende a quien le preguntes. Supongo que en unos veinte años, a nadie le importará.

–Oh.

No hubo gran oportunidad de hablar ya que estaban ocupados intentando evitar mordidas de doxy.

Hermione vio a Fred y George guardando unas cuantas doxys en sus bolsillos, sin duda con propósitos nefarios. Harry continuó su espectáculo de ignorar a Ginny cuando se le acercaba. Hubo una crisis más tarde esa mañana mientras limpiaban un nido de puffskeins muertos debajo del sofá, lo cual hizo que todos en el cuarto se sintieran enfermos. Solo los gemelos tuvieron el valor de cargarlos para deshacerse de ellos. Hermione solo vio una pila de pelo de color amarillo, pero el olor fue suficiente para que le afectara.

Pero se sorprendieron cuando uno de los gemelos habló.

–¡Esperen! ¡Este sigue vivo!

–¿Uno vivo? –dijo Ginny con interés.

Se apresuró a ver. Fred regresó al cuarto cargando a una bola de pelo pequeña perfectamente esférica que cabía justo en su mano, con dos pequeños y parpadeantes ojos negros.

–Ahhh, solo es un bebé –exclamó Ginny con tono dulce. Hermione sabía de _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_ que los puffskeins adultos crecían al doble de ese tamaño–. Debe ser terrible para él aquí.

–No estoy seguro de que sea un bebé –dijo George.

–¿Oh? ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Fred.

–Mira los ojos. Muy pequeños para ser un bebé. Creo que es un enano.

–Ah. Creo que tienes razón, hermano –dijo Fred–. Quizás es así como logró sobrevivir. No necesitaba de tanta comida. –Comenzó a acariciar a la criatura, y esta comenzó a ronronear de manera distintiva y con un sonido como un gorjeo.

Hermione palideció, y abrió sus ojos ampliamente.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Es un tribble!

–¿Un qué?

–Es una criatura de las historias muggles. Pero se ven y suenan justo igual… Erm… por favor díganme que esas cosas no se reproducen cada doce horas.

–¿Qué? ¡Eso es una locura!

–Aunque los puffskeins se reproducen fácilmente –sugirió George.

–Mmm. Creo que conservaremos este –dijo Fred con cuidado, obviamente sin revelar su plan enfrente de su madre.

–¿Están locos? –demandó Ron–. ¿Después de lo que hicieron con el mío?

–¡Ese fue un accidente! –soltó Fred.

–¿Qué hizo con tu puffskein? –preguntó Hermione.

–Lo golpeó con un bastón de golpeador –dijo Ron.

–¡FRED!

–¡Tenía nueve años? –protestó él–. Y Charlie me dio una dosis de mezcla para confundir porque intentamos hacerle una broma para que se besara con Tonks.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Era mejor no cuestionar todas las cosas locas que pasaban en esa familia.

* * *

Se detuvieron para almorzar después de remover todas las doxys del salón. Todos fueron mordidos por lo menos una vez, pero por suerte, las mordidas de doxy no eran más que una molestia si se trataban de inmediato. Después de un almuerzo ligero de sándwiches, la Sra. Weasley tomó el valor para hablar.

–Harry, ¿podría hablar contigo por un momento?

Harry asintió y la siguió a su habitación, por falta de otro lugar a donde ir en la casa. Antes de irse, ella lanzó una mirada silenciosa a sus hijos indicando que se _quedaran_. Sin embargo, Ginny asintió en dirección a los gemelos, y sacaron las orejas extensibles… todo de acuerdo con el plan.

La Sra. Weasley se recargó contra el pie de la cama e indicó a Harry que tomara asiento en el escritorio. Harry se sentía un poco nervioso. No estaba seguro de que tan lejos quería Ginny que llevara esto. Tampoco le agradaba en particular la idea de mentir a la Sra. Weasley. Eso no la llevaría a su lado de las cosas, aún si no estaba muy feliz con ella en ese momento.

–Harry –dijo la Sra. Weasley–, escuché que tuviste una discusión con Ginny ayer.

–¿Sí? –dijo Harry después de un momento. La casa entera lo había escuchado, pero decidió dejarla continuar para comenzar.

–Dijiste que estabas enojado porque nadie te había escrito.

_¿Eso dijo?_ Respondió, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado:

–_Creo_ que dije que estaba enojado porque nadie me decía lo que estaba pasando.

–Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que sería más seguro no enviarte información que pudiera ser interceptada –dijo ella–. Arthur y Sirius _enviaron_ cartas con cuanta información pudieron decirte de manera segura.

–¿Y qué sobre cómo estaban _ustedes_? –soltó él, fingiendo enojo. No era difícil.

–¿Disculpa?

–Sra. Weasley, fui atacado por dementores… las criaturas más oscuras en el mundo. Eso no se supone que deba pasar. No tenía idea de quien lo hizo o por qué. No era posible saber que no irían tras ustedes o Hermione después.

–Arthur y Sirius…

–Sí, me enviaron cartas, pero eso fue de inmediato. Pudieron ir tras ustedes después. Nadie ni siquiera me dijo que los dementores estaban bajo control de nuevo… –Se detuvo al darse cuenta–. _Aún_ no sabemos si están bajo control de nuevo. ¿Encontraron a los dementores que me atacaron, o aún siguen rondando en algún lado? –La Sra. Weasley lo pensó.

–Tendrás que preguntar a Sirius sobre eso. Aunque aún no ha habido señales de ellos.

–Pues, eso suena como algo que deberían estar investigando. No recibí ninguna otra lechuza por tres días. Incluso Hedwig no regresó. Pensé que por lo menos Ginny me enviaría una nota diciendo que estaban bien. –Lo cual _era_ cierto, por un corto tiempo hasta que Hermione se apareció–. Pero entonces llegué aquí y descubrí que estaban bien y que no me había escrito. –También cierto. Solo había escrito a Hermione–. Así que _sí_, ¡creo tener el derecho de estar enojado! –Se sentía más incómodo que enojado en ese momento, pero tenía el derecho bajo las circunstancias. La Sra. Weasley parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

–Harry, lo siento _tanto_ –dijo, mirando entre sus manos–. Queríamos decirte… no fue culpa de Ginny que no te escribiera… o de los chicos. Fue mía. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que era muy peligroso enviarte lechuzas porque podrían ser seguidas. Quizás fue así como los dementores te encontraron. Así que me aseguré de que no recibieras ninguna carta… y créeme, me lo hizo difícil. Debí encontrarla intentando enviar una carta seis veces en esos tres días.

Harry se sentía mucho más incómodo ahora. Podía ver cuanto le dolía a la Sra. Weasley, quien ya estaba al límite por Percy. Pero detenerla ahora sería descubrirse a sí mismo temprano, así que la dejó continuar.

–Harry, en verdad pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero veo ahora que estaba tan preocupada por mantenerte a salvo que no pensé en nada más. No pensé en cómo te sentirías, preocupándote por nosotros, y nunca quise lastimar la… relación entre tú y Ginny… –Pareció tropezarse al decirlo–. No se si eso te sorprende o no. Ginny aún no tiene catorce años, y personalmente, creo que es muy joven para todo esto, pero he visto como su rostro se iluminaba al hablar de ti este verano. Te quiere mucho. Solo espero que no la culpes por esto. Fui yo quien evitó que te escribiera.

La Sra. Weasley parecía haber terminado, y Harry no quería que esto continuara más, así que se inclinó y respondió:

–Lo sé.

La Sra. Weasley levantó la cabeza de golpe.

–¿Qué?

–Lo supe todo el tiempo.

–¿Qué? Pero… ¿pero cómo?

–Ginny es más astuta de lo que piensa. Me envió un mensaje a través de Hermione.

–¿Hermione? Pero le dijimos...

–Hermione tiene más maneras de enviar mensajes que lechuzas, Sra. Weasley.

Ella se sentó de golpe.

–Por supuesto que sí –murmuró–. Oh, había olvidado lo que es ser una adolescente testaruda. ¿Así que todo lo de ayer? ¿Ustedes… fingieron una pelea?

Harry se sonrojó avergonzado, pero asintió.

–¿Y por qué hicieron eso?

Su voz se elevó y sonó severa. Harry comenzó a temer un regaño, cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta, y una voz habló:

–Yo le dije que lo hiciera, mamá.

–¿Ginny? –La Sra. Weasley se apresuró a abrir la puerta y encontró a su hija al otro lado–. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

–La pelea fue mi idea –dijo Ginny sin vergüenza alguna–. Quería mostrarte lo mucho que nos estaba lastimando cuando evitaste que escribiera a Harry. Sabía que se preocuparía si no escuchaba nada, y sabía que ya estaba enojado porque no le dijimos nada importante. Hubiera estado verdaderamente enojado si no lo hubiera contactado cuando más lo necesitaba.

–No hubiera... –comenzó Harry.

–Sí, Harry –lo interrumpió Ginny–. Quizás no como tal, pero si no te hubiera estado pasando cartas a través de Hermione todo el verano...

–¡¿Hermione?!

–¡Ginny!

–Ups… lo siento, Hermione.

Hermione suspiró mientras la Sra. Weasley salía al rellano para verla parada en las escaleras.

–Está bien, Ginny –dijo–. Sí, Sra. Weasley, le he contado a Harry todo lo que sabía todo el verano, y sí, tuve mucho cuidado de que no cayera en las manos incorrectas. Pensé que Harry tenía el derecho de saber lo que estaba pasando.

La Sra. Weasley lucía poco contenta con esta información, pero sabiamente lo dejó para después.

–Pues… lo siento, Ginny. Tenías razón. Aún creo que hice lo correcto al bloquear tus lechuzas, pero tenías razón; Harry necesitaba saber que estábamos bien y pensando en él. Podría… –Se detuvo y lo pensó por un minuto–. Bueno, nunca estuve de acuerdo con el profesor Dumbledore sobre que los guardias en tu casa no te contactaran, Harry. Debí pedir a uno de ellos que hablara contigo. Y… e intentaré ser más considerada con tus sentimientos en el futuro.

–Gracias, mamá. Es todo lo que pedimos –dijo Ginny, y Harry asintió su acuerdo, en su mayoría aliviado de que no terminó mucho peor.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a trabajar –dijo la Sra. Weasley. Sus hijos y Hermione gruñeron y bajaron las escaleras con pesadez. Harry estaba a punto de seguirla cuando ella llamó su nombre en voz baja. Él se detuvo y la miró.

–Solo hay una cosa más que quería decir.

–¿Sí? –dijo él.

–Ginny aún es muy joven, Harry, y sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero tú tampoco eres un adulto exactamente. Puedo ver que ambos se tienen cariño, pero… quería decirte que recuerden que tienen tiempo. Incluso con otra guerra comenzando, tienen tiempo… y por favor no la lastimes. Aún es mi bebé, y ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Harry sintió su boca secarse. No estaba seguro de cómo responder.

–Yo… haré lo que pueda, Sra. Weasley.

–Gracias, Harry. Es todo lo que pido –dijo, y siguieron a Ginny de regreso al salón.

* * *

No fue hasta esa noche que los adolescentes pudieron hablar en privado, y eso después de un largo día de limpieza bajo la mirada constante de la Sra. Weasley.

–¿Soy yo o mamá está intentando evitar que hablemos de la orden? –dijo Ron.

–Claro que lo está –respondió Fred.

–Como si pudiera detenernos –dijo George.

–Ciertamente no podrá en la escuela.

–Aunque las cosas podrían volverse incómodas para todos...

–...si tuviéramos que esperar tanto.

–No es como si estuviéramos aprendiendo mucho –notó Ginny–. Solo aprendimos una cosa nueva de importancia: Quien-Ustedes-Saben está buscando un arma.

–_Pensamos_ que es un arma –la corrigió Hermione–. Sirius fue algo vago al respecto.

–Pero es a lo que sonaba –dijo Harry–. Y es algo específico… algo que no tenía la última vez. ¿Pero qué podría ser? Quiero decir, ¿qué es peor que la maldición asesina?

–Muchas cosas podrían serlo –dijo Hermione–. La maldición Cruciatus lo es, para algunos. Por lo menos la maldición asesina es rápida. Gas venenoso podría matar a muchas personas. Explosivos mágicos, quizás. Armas nucleares, obviamente, pero no creo que tenga uso práctico para ellas.

–Pero Quien-Ustedes-Saben es todo sobre la magia –dijo Ron–. No creo que use esas cosas muggles. Aunque podría ser algo mágico que mata a muchas personas.

–¿Hechizos que hagan explotar muchas cosas, tal vez? –sugirió Fred.

–Es lo que haríamos si fuéramos malvados –agregó George. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

–No lo creo. Si _yo_ fuera una Señora Oscura, comenzaría leyendo sobre cada maldición oscura que pudiera encontrar, y después inventaría algo peor.

–Pero Voldemort no es un genio aritmago –respondió Harry, ignorando las terribles implicaciones.

Los Weasley aún temblaban al escuchar el nombre.

–Gracias a Merlín –respondió Ron a esa idea.

–Aunque aún es inteligente –dijo Hermione–. O eso dicen todos. Me sorprendería que no _pudiera_ crear hechizos avanzados, aún si no es su especialidad. Tendría que ser un artefacto… o quizás un libro de hechizos. Pero algo raro que no pudiera aprender en la biblioteca.

–Me pregunto si podemos descubrir lo que es –dijo Harry.

–No, no tenemos la información suficiente –respondió Hermione–. Aunque podríamos investigar el tipo de artefactos que hay. Y Sería bueno conocer los límites de lo que Voldemort puede hacer.

–¿Pero cómo? Cualquier cosa así de poderosa estará en la sección prohibida –dijo Ginny–. No podemos buscarlo ahí.

–Espera, quizás no tengamos que –habló Ron–. ¿Recuerdan cómo investigamos la piedra filosofal en primer año?

–¿Perdón? –preguntó Fred.

–¡Claro! –exclamó Hermione–. No necesitamos buscar en la sección prohibida para descubrir los límites de la magia. Necesitamos buscar en _leyendas_… historias antigua, quizás incluso muchas que no son creídas ya. Busquen artefactos que _podrían_ ser el tipo de cosa que Voldemort buscaría. Deberíaz también preguntar a Luna cuando regresen a la escuela, Ginny. Le encantan esas cosas leyendas extrañas. Muy buena idea, Ron.

George soltó un chiflido.

–Márcalo en el calendario, Fred –dijo él–. Ron tuvo una muy buena idea.

–¡Oye! –Ron le dio un golpe en la nuca.

* * *

Todos excepto la Sra. Weasley se sorprendieron cuando el profesor Dumbledore visitó Grimmauld Place la mañana siguiente. Hermione se congeló cuando bajó las escaleras a la llamada de la Sra. Weasley y lo vio.

–¡Profesor! Hola –dijo ella–. Iré a buscar a Harry...

–No, señorita Granger, eso no será necesario –dijo el anciano con calma–. Vine a hablar con usted y la señorita Weasley.

Hermione se sorprendió aún más pero cuando la Sra. Weasley se les unió, comenzó a tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ginny debió tenerlo también, pero habló rápidamente.

–Mamá, ¿qué le dijiste al profesor Dumbledore?

–Solo lo que necesitaba, Ginevra –dijo ella con tono distante–. Queremos asegurarnos de que Harry está a salvo.

Ginny se tensó al escuchar su nombre completo. Hermione también se tensó un poco, anticipando una confrontación seria, pero no estaba muy preocupada. Estaba segura de que podría explicar las cosas, aún si los adultos no estaban muy contentos.

–Por favor siéntense –dijo Dumbledore. Lo hicieron–. Ahora, señorita Weasley, estuve decepcionado de aprender ayer que estuvo enviando información sobre la orden al Sr. Potter en contra de mis consejos.

Hermione pudo ver el fastidio en el rostro de Ginny. Dumbledore tenía un don para manipular las palabras (_era_ un político después de todo). Prácticamente les había ordenado no contar nada a Harry, y aún si no, la Sra. Weasley ciertamente lo había hecho.

–Técnicamente, solo la envié a Hermione –dijo Ginny.

–Ginevra… –advirtió la Sra. Weasley.

–Pero usted _sí_ pasó esa información al Sr. Potter, ¿no, señorita Granger? –dijo Dumbledore.

–Sí, señor, lo hice –dijo Hermione sin arrepentimiento.

–Y usted _sabía_ lo que estaba haciendo, señorita Weasley.

–Sí –murmuró Ginny, luciendo un poco más avergonzada por eso.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Sirius había entrado al cuarto. Lanzó una mirada bastante directa a Dumbledore.

La Sra. Weasley escondió su molestia. Su diferencia en opinión con Sirius sobre cómo criar a Harry aún presente.

–Sirius, estamos discutiendo la comunicación de la señorita Weasley y la señorita Granger con Harry este verano –dijo Dumbledore–. Molly y yo tenemos unas cuantas preocupaciones al respecto.

–En ese caso, me gustaría escuchar –dijo, sentándose a su lado–. Creo tener un interés en esto después de todo.

–De acuerdo, Sirius –murmuró la Sra. Weasley con renuencia–. Jovencita, te dije que no podías contar a Harry más de lo que necesitaba saber… –comenzó.

–Sí, el profesor Dumbledore no confía en las lechuzas –dijo Ginny–. Pero Harry explicó ayer porque fue peor que lo mantuviéramos aislado. –La Sra. Weasley asintió a la admisión–. Leíste mis cartas a Harry –continuó Ginny–, pero no me detuviste de enviar lechuzas a Hermione, así que se lo dije a ella, y ella dijo que se lo podría contar de manera segura.

–Y esa es la otra razón por la que vine –interrumpió Dumbledore. Se dirigió a Hermione, y su mirada pareció penetrar su cráneo–. Estoy especialmente decepcionada en usted, señorita Granger. Prometió que no contaría información importante a Harry...

–Disculpe, profesor, pero no lo hice.

–¿Qué? –dijo él.

–¿Qué? –repitieron la Sra. Weasley, Ginny, y Sirius.

–Seguramente recuerda… –comenzó Dumbledore.

–Sí, lo recuerdo, profesor –dijo Hermione con tono neutral–, pero eso no fue lo que prometí. Mis palabras exactas fueron "prometo que no arriesgaré enviar a Harry información sensible que pudiera ser interceptada." Envié la información a Harry en una manera que _no_ pudiera ser interceptada… por métodos mágicos o muggles.

Dumbledore elevó sus cejas. Claramente no había considerado esa posibilidad, lo cual era extraño. Él parecía una paradoja, pensó Hermione en la parte de atrás de su mente. Podía ser un político perfecto cuando quería, pero parecía confiar bastante en que otras personas no lo fueran. O quizás no estaba acostumbrado a ser desafiado.

–¿Oh? –dijo la Sra. Weasley imponiéndose sobre ella–. ¿Y crees haber encontrado una manera de hacer eso que el profesor Dumbledore no?

–Sra. Weasley, tengo bajo mi empleo a un _elfo doméstico_ –dijo Hermione indignada–. Si me dice que Dobby podría haber sido interceptado apareciéndose directamente de mi casa a la casa de Harry con una carta, me disculparé.

Sirius comenzó a reírse, y Dumbledore la miró con la boca abierta.

–Por supuesto –exclamó el anciano–. Las soluciones más sencillas son normalmente las más efectivas… y las más ignoradas. Pero aun así, desearía que me hubiera consultado antes de hacerlo, señorita Granger.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿_Quería_ mantener a Harry ignorante?

–Profesor –dijo ella–, prometí que no arriesgaría que información sensible fuera interceptada… lo cual usted aceptó… y mantuve esa promesa. Ahora, si hay alguna otra razón por la que no quiere que Harry sepa ciertas cosas por su bienestar… lo cual sería honestamente ridículo… debería decírmelo de manera directa. –_¿La había?_ Estaba claramente implícito.

Dumbledore lucía muy incómodo, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta, o no quería decirle su razonamiento verdadero.

–Estaba preocupado por la reacción de Harry a parte de la información –admitió–. Si hiciera algo imprudente, habría graves consecuencias.

–Pues, con todo respeto, profesor, creo que la reacción de Harry al no saber las cosas hubiera sido peor.

–Entonces sospecho que ambos hicimos lo que consideramos mejor para los intereses del Sr. Potter –dijo él. Eso hubiera sido mucho más reconfortante para Hermione si no lo hubiera escuchado decir algo similar sobre Fudge el junio pasado–. De cualquier modo, ahora sabe tanto como ustedes, y eso a propósito, así que el tema está cerrado.

Hermione solo lo observó. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que Dumbledore no le estaba diciendo algo importante que vendría a darle una puñalada por la espalda, pero no pensó en otra manera de hacerlo que le dijera en ese momento.

–Aunque tengo que preguntar –continuó Dumbledore—. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto, Sirius?

–No, pero bien por ellos. Mientras lo hicieran de manera segura, creo que es bueno que mantuvieron a Harry informado. ¿No lo crees?

–Creo… –se detuvo Dumbledore y lo consideró–. Creo que esta conversación sería mejor en privado.

La Sra. Weasley tomó nota y sacó a Ginny y Hermione del cuarto, murmurando para sí misma sobre adolescentes pensando que sabían que era lo mejor, dejando a Sirius y Dumbledore solos.

–No puedes continuar manteniendo a Harry ignorante de este modo –dijo Sirius con firmeza.

–Sabes perfectamente porque es peligroso que sepa demasiado, Sirius –respondió Dumbledore.

–Entonces comienza a enseñarle Oclumancia _ahora_ en lugar de esperar a que algo pase.

–No es tan sencillo o lo hubiera hecho. Solo Alastor, Severus, y yo podemos enseñarle en la orden, y los tres somos inapropiados por la misma razón.

–Entonces haz _algo_. ¿Tu hermano es bueno? ¿Alguno de los otros maestros? ¿Antiguos maestros? Slughorn siempre fue muy brillante para esas cosas. Demonios, incluso esa chica Fleur podría darle algo contra lo que entrenar. ¿No va a tener que aprenderlo eventualmente, sin importar lo que pase?

–Si puedo completar ciertas tareas a tiempo, quizás no sea necesario –dijo Dumbledore, aunque parecía extrañamente inseguro de sus palabras. Sirius se aferró a eso.

–¡Esa no es razón para no prepararlo, Albus, y lo sabes! ¿Esperar lo mejor, pero prepararse para lo peor?

–Sirius, no creo que te des cuenta del borde en el que camino –dijo Dumbledore, toda pretensión de amabilidad fuera de su voz–. Cada camino enfrente de mi lleva el peligroso riesgo de lastimar nuestra habilidad de luchar contra Voldemort… de lastimar la habilidad de _Harry_ de protegerse a sí mismo… e información es el arma más letal a disposición de Voldemort. Estoy intentando encontrar el camino que lleve el menor riesgo… para Harry y la orden. Pero no será el camino más fácil, y ciertamente no será el camino sin secretos. Si no puedes aceptar esto, entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar. –Sirius lo miró con molestia.

–No estoy convencido de que hayas encontrado el camino aún. –Dumbledore suspiró.

–Yo tampoco. Hablaré con Severus de nuevo y veré si puedo encontrar otra solución. Pero por ahora debo pedirte que continúes resistiendo la tentación de contar a Harry más de lo que ya sabe.

–De acuerdo –dijo–, pero te voy a recordar esa promesa.

–No esperaría menos.


	6. Decreto Educacional No 21

Juro solemnemente que no soy JK Rowling ni White Squirrel, así que ni Harry Potter ni esta historia me pertenecen.

**Notas del autor: **Para mi sorpresa, Humperdinck es un verdadero apellido alemán. Felicitaciones a coolmon16 por ser el único que predijo el final de este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Tomó todo el fin de semana poder descontaminar el salón por completo. Harry no estaba contento con que el profesor Dumbledore se había ido sin hablar con él, pero pronto estuvo muy ocupado para pensar sobre el tema. Para el lunes en la mañana, las únicas cosas indeseables que quedaban eran el tapiz con el árbol familiar de los Black y un escritorio que sonaba como si estuviera ocupado por un Boggart. La mayoría de los objetos que parecían valiosos y/o peligrosos fueron almacenados en al ático para que Bill los examinara después si tenía el tiempo.

Kreacher luchó contra ellos de manera pasiva-agresiva intentando robar todo lo que querían tirar. Nada parecía hacer que el viejo elfo fuera más amable. Dobby actuaba de manera pasiva-agresiva hacia _él_, ya que estaban en desacuerdo con el estilo de vida del otro. Sirius intentó ser más civil con él, pero Kreacher solo se rio. Kreacher sabía que él era quien estaba en control de la relación porque Sirius no podía liberarlo. Y nada en el espectro de amabilidad de Hermione lo convencería de responder a una hija de muggles con algo más que insultos. Kreacher necesitaba de terapia, y no podían ayudar a alguien que no quería ser ayudado.

El lunes se tomaron el día para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry. A pesar del alojamiento ruinoso, Harry disfrutó de la fiesta, especialmente al tener a todos sus amigos cercanos y a su novia celebrando con él. Ciertamente era una mejora de con los Dursley, con quienes había tenido que pasar todos sus cumpleaños antes del año pasado. Por un tiempo, pudo olvidarse de su próxima audiencia y de sus pesadillas por las noches. Hermione no sabía mucho sobre eso, pero sus propios sueños eran lo suficientes oscuros. Para la audiencia, intentó asegurarle que estaba perfectamente en su derecho usar magia en defensa propia. No mencionó su preocupación de que al Ministro no le importaría.

Cuando llegó el día de la audiencia, y después de muchas experiencias horrorosas con pestes mágicas y objetos malditos, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba completamente limpio excepto por el ático y la antigua habitación del hermano de Sirius, quien no dejó que nadie la tocara. Fue ese día que Hermione finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Fred y George y descubrir qué estaban planeando. La llevaron a su pequeña habitación, lo cual fue algo incómodo pero lo dejó de lado, y sacaron varios productos de debajo de sus camas.

–Aún tenemos que esconder esto de mamá –explicó Fred—. Legalmente no puede hacer nada, pero aún es mamá.

–Sí, puede ser difícil detenerla a veces –dijo George en acuerdo.

–¿Qué están haciendo sobre el dinero? –les preguntó Hermione.

–Pues, no fue fácil, pero aún tenemos suficiente para mantener el negocio por correo –dijo George. Fred asintió en acuerdo.

–Sí. Formatos de compra, catálogos, envíos, materiales. No podemos contratar labor...

–...Y quizás tenga que ser por correo por un par de años...

–...pero eventualmente tendremos nuestra propia tienda.

Hermione pensó que eso sonaba bastante optimista.

–_Saben_ que tendrán competencia, verdad.

–Por supuesto –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–Pero tenemos dos cosas a nuestro favor –dijo Fred—. Primero, el ser negocio por correo es una bendición. Gambol y Japes y Zonko no hacen envíos.

–Y lo otro es que tenemos un montón de ideas para productos nuevos –terminó George–. Hemos hecho unos. ¿Quieres verlos?

–De acuerdo, entonces –dijo Hermione.

George miró alrededor a los varios productos.

–Pues, esta esté. –Hermione se sorprendió cuando señaló al puffskein morado que habían encontrado en el salón, el cual ahora estaba en un nido de aspecto cómodo.

–¿El puffskein? –dijo ella.

–Sí. El pequeño está mejor.

–Claro, los puffskeins son fáciles de cuidar –agregó Fred–. Comen basura y raramente se enferman.

–Unos cuantos de primer año seguramente los tendrán como mascotas –continuó George–. Queremos ver si nos dejan cruzarlos con Cyrano para continuar con la especie enana. –Hermione los miró boquiabierta.

–¿Ustedes dos? ¿Cruces de animales? ¿En serio?

–Los puffskeins son fáciles de cruzar –dijo Fred–. Estaríamos hasta las rodillas de ellos si pudieran moverse como los gatos.

–¿Y saben cómo cruzar animales? –presionó ella–. ¿Saben cosas homocigosis y heterocigosis y prácticas humanas de cruzamiento?

–Eh…

–¿Qué...?

–Prácticas humanas de cruzamiento –repitió ella lentamente–. Los muggles se preocupan por ese tipo de cosas. Hay gente sin escrúpulos en el mundo muggle que manejan cosas como fábricas de cachorros o de gatos, donde los perros y gatos son criados de manera poco sanitaria, en grandes cantidades, y condiciones negligentes. Y en un tema completamente separado, también han cruzado algunas especies tan mal que sufren serios problemas de salud. ¿Pueden evitar todos esos problemas haciéndolo en una _escuela_? ¿Con recursos y tiempo limitados?

Los gemelos la observaron. Era obvio que no lo habían considerado.

–Nosotros… pensábamos pedir a Hagrid que nos ayudara… –dijo Fred titubeante.

–Pero debe de haber libros en la biblioteca sobre el cruce de animales –dijo George, animándose.

–Sí. Y probablemente pediremos a algunos elfos domésticos que nos ayuden si necesitamos manos extra. –Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Estoy segura de que eso está fuera de su mandato –dijo ella–. Aunque… los elfos _saben_ sobre el cruzamiento de líneas sanguíneas saludables. Estoy segura de que darían buenos consejos.

–¡Buena idea! –dijo George. Comenzó a tomar nota de lo que ella decía–. Ves, por esto te mantenemos cerca.

–¿Perdón? ¿Es para todo…?

–Es broma, Hermione. Ahora, _estos_… –indicó unos dulces dentro de una lonchera metálica–. Son nuestros Surtidos Saltaclases.

Ella elevó una ceja.

–¿Surtidos Saltaclases? –dijo–. ¿_Qué_ hacen?

–Te ponen enfermo –dijo Fred sin pensarlo–. No seriamente enfermo, claro, solo lo suficiente para sacarte de clase. –Hermione gruñó.

–No deberían ayudar a la gente a salirse de clase –los regañó.

–Oye, si eso es lo que el mercado quiere… –Ella los miró con molestia.

–Eh… intentemos algo más. Erm… ¡ajá! –Tomó algo de lo que parecía una pila de bromas y sacó un brazalete–. Ahora, esta es una idea brillante que se le ocurrió a George. Se llaman Brazaletes Fantasía.

Eso llamó la atención de Hermione. Miró al brazalete con interés. Parecía uno de esos brazaletes con dijes que muchas chicas usaban, tanto muggles como brujas, excepto que los dijes eran pequeños pedazos de madera con runas en ellos.

–Es bastante elaborado –dijo ella–. No sabía que hacían mucho con runas.

–No lo hacemos –respondió George–, pero hacemos bastante con encantamientos, y las cosas con runas más sencillas no son tan diferentes. Además de todos esos seminarios sobre runas que la profesora Babbling comenzó a dar nuestro tercer año.

–Cierto. Así que este brazalete… hace que tengas una fantasía. –Fred se rio.

–Un poco más que eso. Imagina que estás aburrida en cl… eh… disfrutando de una tarde bajo el sol, y te preguntas que sería estar en un lugar más… interesante.

–Como, digamos, teniendo una aventura en un barco pirata con un apuesto joven bucanero –tomó el hilo George con una sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojó un poco–. Lo único que hay que hacer es usar una encantación sencilla para activar los encantamientos, y entrarás a una fantasía bastante realista sobre piratas con capa y espada que dura treinta minutos.

–_¿En serio?_ Eso suena a magia extraordinaria. ¿En verdad puede hacer todo eso?

–Bueno, estamos trabajando en eso –respondió Fred.

–Sí, poco a poco –dijo George.

–Por ahora, solo dura cinco minutos.

–Y cualquier cosa que digas en la fantasía aún sale de tu boca en el mundo real.

–No muy buenos para… relajarse en el sol, ¿sabes?

–Aun así, ¿quieres probarlo?

Hermione los miró sorprendida, cambiando su atención de uno a otro nerviosa.

–¿Asumo que los han probado? –preguntó.

–Claro que sí –dijo Fred.

–Solo queremos ver cómo funciona para ti… tomar algunas notas para mejorarlo. –Hermione lo pensó por un momento.

–De acuerdo, entonces.

George y Fred mostraron sonrisas maniacas.

–Excelente –dijeron. Fred colocó el brazalete en su muñeca y sacó su varita.

–Ahora, sólo relájate y dinos lo que ves… _Remittere Somnia._

Hermione sintió una extraña y vaga sensación en su mente, y entonces el mundo _cambió._

El nuevo ambiente y sonidos claramente no eran la realidad, pero estaban lo suficiente cerca que no hacía una diferencia. Los colores eran más vibrantes que la vida real, mientras que las formas eran algo borrosas, especialmente en su periferia. Todo aún tenía una cualidad algo ligera como de sueño. Podía escuchar gaviotas y vio tablas a sus pies.

–Estoy… estoy en la cubierta de un barco –dijo ella, mirando con más atención a sus alrededores–. Aún siento como si estuviera sentada en su cuarto.

–Sí, aún estamos trabajando en eso –respondió George.

–Sí, solo vista y sonido por ahora –confirmó Fred–. ¿Qué más ves?

–Pues… estoy usando un vestido de flores rojo… mis muñecas están atadas...

–¿Oh? –dijo George… estaba segura de que fue George por su posición–. No sabía que te gustaban _ese_ tipo de fantasías, Hermione.

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! –Prácticamente podía verlo mover sus cejas con burla–. ¡Es _su_ estúpido brazalete!

–Ah-ah-ah –la contradijo Fred–. Nosotros solo la encantamos para "aventura de piratas". Tu mente llena el resto.

–¿Qué? Pero yo… –Se sintió sonrojar. En verdad _no_ le gustaban ese tipo de fantasías… ¿verdad? Pero no tuvo tiempo de contemplar eso antes de que hubiera más movimiento en la fantasía–. Esperen, alguien está subiendo a bordo… –Y entonces, se rio porque comprendió _exactamente_ lo que estaba pasando–. Dios mío, ¡es el caballero negro!

–¿El qué? –preguntó George.

–También conocido como el terrible pirata Roberts, quien no toma prisioneros. –Quizás su tono sonó algo embelesado.

–¿Oh? ¿Así que ahora un apuesto marinero tiene que defenderte de él?

–Oh, no. Él está aquí para _salvarme_. Fui secuestrada por Vizzini para casarme con el malvado príncipe Humperdinck.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–Es una película muggle –explicó ella–. Todo tiene sentido. La historia más popular de piratas en mi infancia fue _La princesa prometida_. Mi mente debió de ir ahí automáticamente cuando el brazalete llamó por una aventura de piratas. No es exactamente como la película, pero… ¡Ja! "No soy zurdo tampoco." ¡Sí!"

–¿Eh?

–Lo siento. El caballero negro está en un duelo contra Íñigo, y están usando todas las frases de la película.

–¿Un duelo? –dijo George–. ¿Varitas o espadas? –Podía escuchar el sonido de una pluma.

–Espadas, como en la película. –Pronto, Íñigo fue derrotado, y el caballero negro continuó a su siguiente desafío–. Ahora está luchando físicamente contra Fezzik. Fezzik es más grande, pero el caballero negro es más listo. Atrapó a Fezzik por el cuello… _¡Inconcebible!_

–¡¿Qué?!

–Ganó. Ahora solo tiene que enfrentar a Vizzini en una batalla de astucia… _hasta la muerte_.

–¿Sabes de que está hablando, Georgie?

–No, estoy perdido. ¿Y tú, Freddie?

–Ni idea. Pero creo que lo está disfrutando.

Y sí, Hermione se estaba riendo de la batalla de astucia en su sueño cuando llegó a su conclusión inevitable.

–… Y Vizzini dijo, "nunca te enfrentes de nuevo a un siciliano cuya muerte está en la línea! –narró.

–Eh...

–Listo, el caballero negro ha ganado… Me está desatando… Se está quitando su máscara, y… ¡AH!

Sintió su corazón acelerarse de nuevo, y Fred, pensó, habló.

–Oh, parece que se puso nerviosa, con lo roja que está. Vamos, Hermione, ¿quién es?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podía decirles. No era Cary Elwes bajo la máscara. En su lugar, era un apuesto e idealizado joven de cabello rojo.

–Vamos, no puede ser tan malo –dijo George mientras el pelirrojo del sueño se acercaba por un beso. Hermione se quitó el brazalete… en parte porque sería muy incómodo ya que no podía sentir nada, pero en su mayoría por razones personales.

–Lo siento, eso fue más de con lo que había contado –murmuró, sin mirarlos a los ojos–. No estoy segura de que deberían venderlos a menores de dieciséis. Aun así, es magia brillante. ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

George y Fred intercambiaron una mirada.

–Pues –habló Fred–, no podemos revelar _todos_ nuestros secretos...

–...pero comenzamos con un cuidadoso encantamiento cunfundus y avanzamos desde ahí.

–Lo hicimos un brazalete de dijes porque tiene que ser algo que se use, y eso no sería sospechoso para los maestros.

–Claro, los chicos tendrán que usarlos en los tobillos o algo.

–Pero se pone mejor –continuó Fred.

–¿Ves esto? –George señaló a uno de los encantamientos rúnicos–. Es una runa de poder. Como lo tenemos planeado, será buena para cinco usos, y después tendrán que comprar una nueva de nosotros. No se puede hacer una… bueno, _tú_ probablemente podrías.

–Y estos… –señaló Fred a los otros dijes–. Estos controlan que tipo de fantasía tienes. Estos tres son "piratas", "espadas", y "rescate". Si se venden como lo esperamos, haremos más dijes, y se pueden mezclar para crear tus propias fantasías. Así que si quieres que piratas luchen contra un dragón...

–...sólo agregas el dije de dragón de la fantasía de caballeros luchando contra dragones...

–Y listo –terminaron juntos.

La quijada de Hermione cayó al suelo mientras su mente daba vueltas con las posibilidades. La observaron mientras ella miraba a la nada.

–Erm, Hermione, ¿estás bien? –preguntó George preocupado, agitando su mano enfrente de su rostro.

–Ustedes dos… son… ¡unos _genios_! –Dio un salto y los abrazó antes de darse cuenta y dio un paso atrás incómoda lejos de George, sonrojándose.

–Vaya –dijo Fred–. ¿_Tú_ lo dices?

–¡Sí! ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo?

–Erm...

–¡Están inventando la realidad virtual mágica! Y _funciona_. Están por delante de los _muggles _en esto, y los magos raramente están por delante de los muggles en cualquier tipo de tecnología. Más luces y colores, algo de programación informática, y un sistema de interfase decente, y podrían inventar el Super Nintendo mágico… o quizás un holodeck… o quizás algo completamente diferente de lo que puedo pensar en este momento.

Los gemelos solo la miraron.

–De acuerdo, creo que dejaste de usar palabras reales hace un minuto –dijo Fred.

–No, es en serio –dijo ella. Intentó pensar en una analogía que pudieran comprender–. Miren, imaginen que quieren volar en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Harían un brazalete para eso.

–Ajá –dijo George.

–De acuerdo, pero no solo quieren un brazalete para ganar. Quieren un verdadero partido. Así que crean runas para que el otro equipo juegue a cierto nivel… no tan bueno como el equipo real, pero lo suficiente bueno que se necesite de una verdadera habilidad. De hecho, si los encantamientos en las bludgers y la snitch no son muy complicados, podrían agregarlos para que se comporten de manera realista en una fantasía, y no solo como el usuario _piensa _que deberían actuar.

Esta vez fueron las quijadas de Fred y George las que cayeron.

–Hermione… podría besarte –tartamudeó Fred.

–¡Oye! –gritó George en defensa.

–Por favor no –dijo ella en acuerdo. Ya era lo suficiente complicado con un gemelo.

–Pero en serio, ¡nunca hubiéramos pensado en eso en un millón de años! –exclamó Fred.

–No creo que sea un gran salto –dijo ella–. Recuérdenme introducirlos a los videojuegos muggles alguna vez. Lo han estado haciendo por años.

–No solo es el juego –la corrigió George–. Si se puede hacer que las bludger se comporten como bludgers _reales_, se podría usar para entrenamiento de quidditch.

–¡Oh! –dijo ella sorprendida–. Bueno, no se sobre eso. Es una idea válida, pero no desarrollarán músculo de ese modo, y dudo que trabajen en su coordinación tan bien como en la realidad.

–Oh –dijo él decepcionado—. Bueno, aun así, esto cambia todo. Podemos hacer más de lo que pensamos si funciona.

–Quizás nos tome años llegar ahí… –agregó Fred.

–...pero será de lo más vendido.

–¿Qué hemos estado diciendo por cuatro años, hermano?

–Nuestra pequeña Hermione ha estado cambiándolo todo desde el primer día –exclamó George.

–Y no lo olviden –dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de soltar un grito cuando la tomaron para un abrazo entre los dos.

* * *

Hermione fue despertada el día de la audiencia de Harry por la fuerte diatriba de la Sra. Weasley. Se perdió el comienzo, pero para cuando ella y Ginny bajaron, medio dormidas, a la cocina, estaba acalorada y diciendo cosas sobre el Ministro que Hermione se asombró escucharle decir de una figura de autoridad.

–...si pongo mis manos en esa parodia de adjudicador doble cara, sediento de poder...

–¿Mamá? –interrumpió Ginny adormilada–. ¿Qué pasó?

La Sra. Weasley se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó al ser escuchada por su hija.

–Ginny, Hermione, nos las escuché entrar –dijo. Ambas chicas sabiamente no dijeron el por qué–. Por favor discúlpenme. Es solo que nuestro _estimado_ Ministro consideró correcto cambiar el lugar y hora de la audiencia de Harry. _Esto _llegó diez minutos después de que se fue con tu padre y Sirius.

Les mostró una carta arrugada. Hermione la tomó y la leyó con Ginny mirando sobre su hombro. La audiencia había sido movida a una hora antes, de nueve a ocho, y el lugar ya no era la Oficina del Uso Indebido de la Magia, sino en una sala de juicio.

–¿Ocho de la mañana? –Hermione revisó el reloj–. ¡Eso es en diez minutos! ¿Acaso está _intentado_…? Claro, _está_ intentando que Harry no llegue a su audiencia.

–No se la perderá –le aseguró Remus desde la mesa de la cocina–. Quizás llegue unos minutos tarde, lo cual no se verá bien, pero no se la perderá. Es bueno que él y Sirius se fueron al mismo tiempo que Arthur. Lo preocupante es que la movieron a la sala de juicio diez.

–¿Cuál es el problema con eso? –preguntó Hermione–. En el mundo muggle, automáticamente hubiera sido en una sala de juicio. –Él negó con la cabeza.

–No en el mundo mágico. Esa sala es para juicios en frente de todo el Wizengamot. Solo la usan para los casos grandes. No creo que haya sido usada desde la última guerra. Quiere decir que Fudge está politizando esta audiencia más de lo que habíamos pensado.

–Déjame adivinar –dijo Hermione–. ¿La mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot solo reciben su información del _Diario el Profeta?_ –Sabía una cosa o dos sobre cómo el gobierno mágico de Gran Bretaña estaba organizado.

–Correcto. Así que Fudge tiene una mejor oportunidad de condenarlo que si solo fuera Amelia Bones.

–¡Pero no tiene idea! –exclamó Ginny–. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

–No se preocupen –dijo Remus–. El profesor Dumbledore estará aquí. Anticipó que Fudge haría algo como esto. Él lo arreglará.

Hermione intentó relajarse durante la siguiente hora, pero no estaba teniendo mucha suerte, y Ginny no parecía estar mejor. La ley estaba claramente de lado de Harry, pero eso no significaba mucho cuando políticos corruptos estaban involucrados. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry era expulsado? Perdería su varita, ciertamente… su varita de encino que le daba una protección especial contra Voldemort… y le prohibirían tener otra. Tendría que vivir con Sirius… ¿o Dumbledore lo obligaría a regresar con los Dursley por mayor seguridad? Eso no terminaría bien. ¿Quizás podría ir a estudiar al extranjero? ¿Ir a Beauxbatons con ella? Dumbledore se llevaba bien con Madame Maxime. Si entre los dos podían convencer al Ministerio Francés de que Harry había sido condenado injustamente, quizás tendría la oportunidad. Egoístamente, Hermione pensó que le gustaría eso, tener a su mejor amigo con ella, pero estaba más preocupada por la mayor posibilidad de que le sería prohibido completar su educación por lo menos hasta que Voldemort se mostrara… y entonces, quizás sería muy tarde.

Finalmente, Harry apareció, escoltado por Sirius y el Sr. Weasley mientras entraba a la cocina.

Todos observaron la falta de expresión en su rostro.

–_¿Y?_ –demandó Ginny.

–Absuelto –dijo–. De todos los cargos.

–¡Síii! –gritó Ginny. Corrió y lo besó.

–¡Lo sabía! –gritó Ron.

Hermione cayó sobre su silla con alivio.

–Oh, gracias a Dios –dijo–. Sabía que no tenían razón legal bajo la cual sostenerse. ¿Te dieron muchos problemas? Descubrimos que habían cambiado el lugar y la hora.

Fred y George comenzaron a hacer algo que parecía un baile de guerra mientras cantaban:

–_Se salvó, se salvó, se salvó..._

–Algo –dijo Harry–. Llegamos unos cinco minutos tarde. El Sr. Weasley no pudo entrar. Tampoco querían dejar que Sirius entrara, pero usó un truco legal para pasarlos.

–No fue un truco –intervino Sirius–. Solo les dije que no podían juzgarlo como un adulto por un cargo de magia de menor de edad.

–Eh, cierto. Así que se vio mal al principio porque no tenía ningún testigo. Resulta que los muggles no pueden ver a los dementores. Y después mencionaron mis antiguas violaciones, aun cuando había sido absuelto de ambas.

–Oh, por Merlín –gruñó Hermione.

Ginny se había unido al canto de los gemelos.

–_Se salvó, se salvó, se salvó..._

–Suficiente, Fred, George, Ginny –los regañó la Sra. Weasley.

–Sí. Por suerte, Dumbledore se apareció tres horas antes "por un feliz accidente", y trajo a la vieja Figgy como testigo –dijo Sirius.

–¿La tal Sra. Figg? –preguntó Hermione.

–Ella. Aunque no fue fácil. Fudge intentó bloquearlo todo. No quería que diera testimonio...

–No me dejaba responder preguntas… –agregó Harry–. No quería creer lo de los dementores.

–Y Dumbledore corrigió a Fudge por no seguir bien el proceso –terminó Sirius con una sonrisa–. Creo que eso fue lo que ayudó.

–_Se salvó, se salvó, se salvó… _¡Vamos, Hermione!

–No, gracias, Fred –dijo ella cuando intentó tomar su brazo–. Por Dios, Harry, ¡te enchufaron por completo! Ese no es el tipo de cosas que se espera ver en un país del primer mundo. Sin mencionar como te encontraron los dementores en primer lugar. ¡Se supone que la casa de tus parientes es segura! ¡Dumbledore lo dijo!

–Pues, incluso el mejor puede ponerse así si se vuelven paranoicos. Por lo menos Harry _tuvo_ un juicio –dijo Sirius algo malhumorado.

Harry ignoró eso último.

–Solo quisiera que Dumbledore hubiera hablado conmigo –murmuró–. O siquiera me hubiera dirigido la mirada… ¡auch! –Llevó una mano a su frente.

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo Hermione.

–Cicatriz… pero pasa todo el tiempo ahora… ahora que _regresó_.

–Dumbledore tiene bastante sobre sus hombros, Harry –dijo Sirius–. Pero yo hablé con él por ti. Va a intentar arreglar algo mejor para ti.

Harry mostró una sonrisa débil a su padrino.

–Gracias, Sirius.

–_SE SALVÓ, SE SALVÓ, SE SALVÓ..._

–¡CÁLLENSE!_ –_bramó la Sra. Weasley.

* * *

Una semana después de la audiencia de Harry, todo cambió para Hermione. El día comenzó normal, y tenía planeado finalmente terminar uno de sus proyectos especiales. Pidió a Harry que trajera el mapa del merodeador para examinarlo con Sirius y Remus, y también llamó a Fred y George, quienes le harían una broma si no los invitaba a algo como esto.

–Tengo casi todo lo que necesito para crear mi propio mapa de Beauxbatons cuando regrese el próximo mes –dijo ella, desdoblando su propio mapa muestra que había hecho lanzando hechizos de detección a los dormitorios en Beauxbatons–. Esta solo es una versión parcial. No lo he conectado a las barreras aún, aunque creo saber cómo ahora, y tuve que congelarlo antes de que el año escolar terminara porque los hechizos de detección no funcionan afuera de Francia… algo sobre la red nacional de runas, creo… pero por lo menos pueden ver lo que estoy haciendo. –Su mapa mostraba una imagen congelada de los dormitorios de cuarto año en Beauxbatons con puntos de diferentes colores, cada uno con un nombre pequeño escrito a su lado.

–Codifiqué por color los puntos –explicó–. Los estudiantes que son residentes de los dormitorios aparecen en negro… para toda la escuela, solo haría que todos los estudiantes sean negros… los maestros son azules, y las visitas rojos.

–¿Colores? –dijo Sirius sorprendido–. Lunático, ¿por qué no pensamos eso?

–No tengo idea. Supongo que nunca pensamos que lo necesitábamos –respondió Remus–. Normalmente usamos nuestro mapa para escondernos de _todos_.

–Puedo elegir mostrar a grupos particulares para que sea más fácil leerlo –continuó Hermione.

Había una hilera de círculos de colores a lo largo del borde derecho del pergamino. Dio un golpe con su varita al círculo negro, y los puntos negros desaparecieron, dejando los rojos y los azules. El círculo negro fue reemplazado por uno con solo la orilla negra. Le dio un golpe de nuevo, y los puntos negros aparecieron de nuevo.

–Puedo acercar la imagen. –Golpeó el símbolo que lucía como una lupa con un símbolo de más dentro, y la imagen se desvaneció y apareció con el doble de escala.

La quijada de Remus cayó al suelo.

–Por la barba de Merlín, ¿por qué no pensamos en eso, Canuto? Eso hubiera hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles que intentar leer esa letra pequeña.

–Y puedo cambiar el ángulo –continuó Hermione. Cuatro flechas aparecieron, una en cada esquina de la página. Golpeó una de ellas, y el mapa se desvaneció de nuevo y apareció en una nueva posición a media página a la izquierda.

–¿Qué es la línea verde? –preguntó Harry, señalando a la línea punteada que se movía por la página.

–Soy yo. Quería poner una función de repetición, donde pudieras ver donde estuvieron las personas en cierto momento, pero el mapa no puede almacenar mucha memoria. Así que en su lugar, hice que se pueda seleccionar a cierta persona, y dibujara un rastro a donde sea que vaya. –Señaló donde la línea terminaba en un punto verde llamado "Hermione Granger".

Las quijadas de los gemelos también cayeron.

–¡Eso sería mucho más fácil que mirarlo todo el día para ver a donde van las personas! –exclamó Fred.

–¿Por qué no pensaron en eso ustedes? –preguntó George a Sirius y Remus, quienes estaban sin habla ahora. –Hermione sonrió.

–También agregué esto durante el verano –dijo. Dio un golpe a otro símbolo con su varita, y su nombre cambió a "Hermione Jean Granger" –. Puede mostrar nombres completos para que no tengamos que lidiar con el problema de Junior y Senior que Harry tuvo el año pasado.

–Hermione, esto es _increíble_ –dijo Remus con asombro–. Solo un golpe con tu varita a pequeños símbolos permite que haga cosas que nunca imaginamos… ¿cómo hiciste todo esto?

–Se llama interfase gráfica de usuario. No había sido inventada cuando hicieron su mapa, pero la mayoría de las computadoras muggles lo usan ahora. Es como dicen que una imagen vale mil palabras. Bueno, interactuar usando imágenes es mucho más fácil y eficiente que usar palabras. Su mapa ya tiene la mayoría de la información que necesita para hacer esto. Es cuestión de cambiar como dibuja las cosas.

–Rayos –dijo Sirius–. Es una lástima que sellamos el mapa del merodeador para que nadie pudiera modificarlo. Esto hubiera sido brillante.

–Es una obra de arte, Hermione –dijo Remus en acuerdo–. Sabía que eras brillante, pero de algún modo, nunca esperé que nos pasaras de este modo.

–¿Crees poder hacer un mapa de Hogwarts como este? –preguntó George. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No. En principio, sí, pero necesitaría ir al castillo para conectarlo a las barreras. Lo siento.

–Aun así, tener uno de Beauxbatons… –habló Remus–. Si puedes hacer todo esto, ¿para qué necesitas nuestra ayuda?

–Pues, lo más importante es que en este momento, no puedo conseguir que el encantamiento homúnculo funcione a través de métodos mágicos de ocultamiento. Hice que funcionara para elfos, fantasmas, y gatos leyendo sus marcas mágicas directamente y ajustando los términos aritmánticos para que quedaran, pero quería saber cómo lograron que funcionara para animagos, capas de invisibilidad, y poción multijugos… y metamorfomagos –agregó, recordando a Tonks–. Eso podría ser importante en el futuro, después de todo.

–Sí, ciertamente –dijo Remus.

–Espera un minuto, Lunático –lo interrumpió Sirius–. Le dijimos que no podíamos decirle los secretos de los merodeadores.

–Sí, pero estos son tiempos más serios, Canuto. ¿Y quién sabe? Harry quizás necesite de ella en el futuro.

–Mmm. Es un gran problema. –Sirius se acarició su corta barba, lo cual era mucho menos desconcertante que cuando Dumbledore lo hacía–. _Podríamos_ iniciar a la señorita Granger en los Merodeadores.

–Pero no tiene forma animaga. Y su reputación como bromista es algo débil… De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece esto, Hermione? Haremos un compromiso. Te diremos lo que sabemos, pero queremos ver si puedes descubrirlo del mapa primero.

–Oh… –Hermione parpadeó por un momento, intentando comprender la conversación errante. Sirius y Remus comenzaban a sonar como George y Fred–. Pues, puedo intentarlo, pero al mapa no le gusta que lo examinen.

–¿A quién sí? –dijo Sirius riéndose–. Pero creo que puedes lograrlo si le hablas bien.

–Oh, de acuerdo. –Hermione dio un golpe con su varita al mapa en blanco–. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –El mapa apareció, y decidió intentar uno de los hechizos de manipulación mágica que había aprendido el año pasado–. _Stratuséparé._

Capas de encantamientos flotaron sobre el mapa… capas de magia en diferentes colores, algunas cubierta en runas y otras con escritura en garabatos. Pero antes de poder leer algo con claridad, todas las capas se juntaron de nuevo y desaparecieron, como sospechaba que lo harían por su estudio anterior, y el mapa del castillo de Hogwarts fue reemplazado por escritura:

_El Sr. Cornamenta detecta el uso de hechizos de manipulación no autorizados en el mapa del merodeador._

_El Sr. Lunático expresa su sorpresa de que alguien creería que un truco tan ridículamente sencillo funcionaría._

_El Sr. Canuto está de acuerdo con el Sr. Lunático y pide que estudiantes de Aritmancia entrometidos dejen de meterse con nuestras cosas._

_El Sr. Colagusano pide al intruso que se identifique a él o ella mismo y explique porque desean acceder al mapa._

–Aj –gruñó Sirius al ver el nombre de Colagusano–. ¿No podemos quitarlo de ahí?

–Tú fuiste quien dijo que habíamos sellado el mapa –lo regañó Remus.

Hermione observó boquiabierta mientras consideraba como proceder. Levantó su varita del pergamino.

–¿Recordará mi antigua conversación?

–No –dijo Remus–. Nada de memoria. Lo programamos para que reconociera a unas personas, pero es todo.

–De acuerdo, entonces… –Tuvo una idea y tocó el pergamino con su varita de nuevo–. Mi nombre es… Lady Arquímedes. Y un sabio mentor me dijo una vez, "nunca confíes en algo que puede pensar por sí mismo si no puedes ver donde tiene el cerebro".

La tinta se desvaneció por un minuto antes de que nueva escritura apareciera.

_El Sr. Lunático está de acuerdo con Lady Arquímedes en que ese es un sabio consejo._

_El Sr. Canuto recomienda a Lady Arquímedes que sea más venturosa que eso si quiere llegar a ser una merodeador._

_El Sr. Colagusano quisiera señalar a sus colegas que el nombre Lady Arquímedes es ambiguo sobre el género, y que deberían tener más cuidado de no ofender a él o ella._

_El Sr. Cornamenta desea a Lady Arquímedes un buen día y le o la aconseja que los secretos de los merodeadores no están disponibles para el público._

Hermione hizo una mueca a que el traidor fuera el más considerado del grupo, pero continuó.

–Creería que la parte de "Lady" de mi nombre sería lo suficiente claro. Y ya he descubierto algunos de sus secretos.

_El Sr. Colagusano se disculpa por su confusión y agradece a la Srita. Arquímedes por su aclaración._

_El Sr. Cornamenta aprueba el uso de un apodo de la Srita. Arquímedes y sugiere que su declaración es una estratagema audaz que le recuerda a sus propias exageraciones._

_El Sr. Canuto está de acuerdo con el Sr. Cornamenta y demanda que la Srita. Arquímedes ponga su dinero donde su boca._

_El Sr. Lunático está de acuerdo con sus colegas y desafía a la Srita. Arquímedes a que pruebe su conocimiento de los secretos de los merodeadores._

Hermione sonrió mientras refregaba sus descubrimientos en los rostros proverbiales de los merodeadores.

–El mapa funciona enlazando un encantamiento homúnculo a las barreras del castillo. Lograron que los fantasmas aparecieran copiando su marca mágica en la expansión aritmántica del encantamiento. Tienen varios hechizos de alto poder extrayendo la información de las barreras, una capa de runas oculta que la convierte en información más útil, y un grupo de encantamientos artísticos sencillos para dibujarla en forma de mapa. Por lo que parece, están hablando conmigo con una interfase sencilla que detecta ciertos hechizos, palabras, y frases hablados en presencia de una varita y escribe respuestas preparadas. Es en base a intención así que es más flexible que escribir cualquier combinación posible. Es similar a los encantamientos usados para crear retratos mágicos, pero tendrían que ser muy modificados para que funcionen con la palabra escrita y mantenga el estilo formal de comunicación de los merodeadores.

El mapa se puso en blanco por un minuto, como si lo hubiera dejado sin habla. Incluso Sirius y Remus lucían sorprendidos por esa última deducción, pero no fue tan difícil. Programas de conversación computacionales sencillos como ELIZA habían estado en el mundo muggle por años. Eventualmente, la escritura en el mapa apareció de nuevo, no de manera ordenada, pero todo amontonado, como si hubiera paralizado su programación y provocado un error, aunque las palabras aún eran coherentes.

_El Sr. Cornamenta regaña al Sr. Lunático por no esconder mejor nuestros secretos de intrusos._

_El Sr. Lunático defiende sus runas y habilidad para aritmancia y propone que la Srita. Arquímedes tuvo ayuda para aprender nuestros secretos._

_El Sr. Colagusano señala que lo que un estudiante puede ocultar, un estudiante igual de talentoso puede descubrir y le gustaría preguntar a la Srita. Arquímedes sobre sus habilidades para las runas y aritmancia._

_El Sr. Canuto demanda que la Srita. Arquímedes exprese sus intenciones con respecto al mapa del merodeador si piensa que puede investigarlo de manera tan agresiva._

–Mmm… –dijo Hermione–. ¿Reaccionarían bien si dijera que quiero hacer un mapa mejor? –Sirius soltó un suave silbido.

–No lo sé. Éramos bastante arrogantes. Probablemente solo te desafíen a hacerlo sola.

–Ah –gruñó ella. Consideró su respuesta y habló al mapa de nuevo–. He pasado mi cuarto año de runas, y acabo de tomar el EXTASIS en Aritmancia como un estudio independiente porque soy así de buena –sonrió–. Y creo poder ayudar a los _verdaderos_ merodeadores a resolver su problema con la poción multijugos.

_El Sr. Cornamenta está impresionado de un alarde digno de él._

_El Sr. Colagusano está escéptico de las declaraciones de la Srita. Arquímedes por esa similitud con las payasadas del Sr. Cornamenta._

_El Sr. Canuto está escéptico de que los verdaderos merodeadores permitirían a una mujer acceso tan íntimo al mapa del merodeador._

_El Sr. Lunático quisiera llegar al punto y preguntar, ¿Qué problema con la poción multijugos?_

Hermione miró a Sirius con molestia.

–¿Qué? ¡Tenía dieciséis años! –se defendió él. Ella rodó los ojos y continuó.

–El mapa puede ver a través de la poción multijugos, pero no dice cuando está en uso. Un mago oscuro con un nombre común podría secuestrar y disfrazarse del profesor de Defensa, y no lo sabrían hasta que fuera tarde.

_El Sr. Lunático pregunta cuando eso sería un problema._

Para su sorpresa, ninguna otra palabra apareció.

–¿Puede hacer eso? –preguntó ella. Esperaba no haberlo roto.

–Estás muy fuera de los parámetros bajo lo que los encantamientos fueron diseñados –respondió el verdadero Lunático–. No me sorprende que actúe extraño.

–Oh. Pues… –Lo golpeó con su varita de nuevo y habló con seriedad–. Pasó este año.

_El Sr. Cornamenta retira su objeción permitiendo a la Srita. Arquímedes acceso al mapa bajo el argumento de que claramente se mete en tantos problemas como yo._

_El Sr. Canuto también retira su objeción y pregunta si la Srita. Arquímedes está saliendo con uno de los merodeadores._

Hermione se sonrojó hasta tomar un tono magenta cuando miró a Sirius. Eso no era algo sobre lo que quería pensar. Titubeó por un momento, buscando una respuesta antes de que le llegara.

–Una dama no habla de detalles privados.

El mapa pareció aceptar eso y continuó.

_El Sr. Colagusano mantiene su objeción bajo el argumento de que puede ser un truco elaborado._

_Por supuesto que tú lo piensas_, pensó Hermione.

_El Sr. Lunático pregunta como la Srita. Arquímedes resolvería el supuesto problema con la poción multijugos._

–Pues, por lo que se, sospecho que solo se necesita agregar un encantamiento de dibujo extra para dibujar un símbolo diferente cuando la poción sea detectada… o cualquier encantamiento de ocultamiento, de hecho. Ya he estado jugando con encantamientos de dibujo y producido resultados similares. Pero necesito ver como el encantamiento homúnculo está enlazado a las barreras de identificación y modificar la expansión aritmántica para la poción multijugos para descubrir cómo implementarlo.

Hubo una larga pausa de parte del mapa, pero finalmente, respondió.

_El Sr. Lunático rechaza la negación del Sr. Colagusano en base al argumento de que la Srita. Arquímedes podría crear su propio mapa al paso que va._

Y justo así, runas aparecieron en las páginas del mapa y revelaron sus funciones internas para que todas las vieran.

–Increíble –dijeron Sirius, Remus, Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

–Nunca pensé ver que alguien pudiera convencerlo de ese modo –dijo Remus–. Incluso nosotros tuvimos problemas cuando estábamos haciendo la cosa.

–¿Estás seguro de que no puede ser merodeadora? –preguntó Sirius–. Incluso el mapa piensa que es digna.

–Bueno, quizás –dijo Remus–, aunque a estas alturas, no estoy segura de que ella nos _necesita_.

Hermione comenzó a analizar felizmente las runas en el mapa ahora que finalmente podía verlas con claridad.

–Ron, ¿quieres ayudarme con esto?

Ron levantó la mirada de las estadísticas de Quidditch que estaba revisando.

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? –dijo.

–Sí, eres tan bueno para las runas como yo. Ven a darle una mirada.

–Otro hijo sobresaliente en la familia –dijo Fred melodramáticamente.

–¿En qué fallamos? –dijo George.

Ron y Hermione golpearon a los dos en sus nucas.

–De acuerdo, entonces –dijo Ron–. Sabes, siempre había querido dar una mirada a esta cosa. Esto parece como si algo lo estuviera alimentando… hay un montón de cosas… esto parece como tus cosas en aritmancia. Está tomando lo que sea que lo está alimentando y haciendo un montón de calculaciones.

–Sí, esa sería la información de las barreras de identificación siendo filtrada por el núcleo para convertirla a una forma que la interfase de usuario pueda usar.

–¿Eh? –dijo Ron.

–No importa. Solo busca por algo que identifique diferentes tipos de marcas mágicas.

–De acuerdo… –Ron murmuró nombres de runas bajo su aliento mientras examinaba el pergamino. No tenía tanta precisión técnica o conocimiento como Hermione, pero tenía cabeza para los lenguajes, y era sorprendentemente adepto para comprender un conjunto de runas con una mirada rápida. Lo hacía rápido en una manera que ella no podía. Una habilidad pulida durante muchos años estaba segura que él declararía–. ¡Ahí! –Señaló a un conjunto en particular que tenía varias fórmulas aritmánticas escritas en él–. Ese toma la… eh, información y busca ciertos patrones. Aunque no me preguntes que son esos patrones. Eso es lo tuyo.

Hermione convirtió la fórmula mentalmente a la manera como la había escrito en su mapa mientras Ron revisaba el resto de las runas. Para su sorpresa, comenzó a dar golpes con su varita y descubrió escritura oculta, probablemente sobre como los mensajes al lector eran creados.

–De acuerdo –murmuró para ella misma–, esa es los humanos… esa es los fantasmas... esa… esas son ecuaciones de transformación… vaya, esa debe ser animagos...

De repente, Ron se soltó a reír con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo.

–Ron –habló Hermione sobre sus carcajadas–. ¡Ronald! ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Pusieron un maleficio de risa en él? –demandó de los supuestos adultos en el cuarto.

–No –dijo Remus–, debió ver...

–P.…p...por la b...barba de M...Merlín –tartamudeó Ron, buscando su aliento–. ¿E... en _verdad_ lo encantaron para que insultara a Snape? –Remus y Sirius se rieron.

–Oh, _eso_ es lo que encontró –dijo Sirius–. Ese fue uno bueno.

Hermione hizo a Ron a un lado y miró lo que había descubierto: _El Sr. Lunático presenta sus cumplidos al Sr. Snape y le ruega que mantenga su anormal nariz larga fuera de los asuntos de otras personas._

Fred y George también se colapsaron en carcajadas. Hermione no creía que fuera tan gracioso, pero incluso ella se encontró riéndose.

–Claro –dijo ella–. _Por supuesto_ que ustedes dos se tomaron la molestia de encantarlo para que lo insultara en particular.

–Oye, en verdad no lo aguantábamos –se defendió Sirius–. Oye, Harry, ¿quieres dar una mirada? –llamó al otro lado del cuarto–. También está encantado para invitar a salir a tu mamá.

Harry se sonrojó, pero Hermione lo salvó.

–_Disculpen_, pero regresando al punto, estoy viendo estas fórmulas, y hay un montón de expansiones aritmánticas de marcas mágicas ya escritas aquí. Esta es animagos, esa parece el tipo de teoría de número que se da en pociones, así que debería ser la poción multijugos, y _creo_ que esta es desilusionamiento. ¿Cómo es que tienen todo esto?

–Pues, es bastante sencillo. Las barreras de identificación de Hogwarts pueden ver a través de casi todos los métodos de ocultamiento –explicó Remus–, pero no podíamos lograr que el mapa mostrara lo que le decían sin saber que buscar. Normalmente las barreras por sí mismas no hacen mucho. Así que las personas entran y salen de castillo, y tipos de magia diferentes son usados ahí todos los días que no prenden las alarmas o algo así, pero la información está ahí.

–Sí, lamento ser anticlimático, pero descubrimos todos esos tipos de ocultamiento leyendo las marcas mágicas directamente como tú lo hiciste con los fantasmas y elfos –dijo Sirius–. Animagos, poción multijugos, desilusionamiento… claro, fue un dolor de cabeza el descubrir la capa de invisibilidad de Cornamenta… de hecho, ¿_cómo_ lo hicimos, Lunático?

–No lo hicimos –dijo Remus con tono neutro–. No se comporta como una capa de invisibilidad normal. Nada de lo que hicimos lograba que se mostrara. La cosa es, su invisibilidad es _muy_ perfecta. Dejaba un espacio en blanco en las barreras, así que al final, la identificamos por el espacio que dejaba.

Eso era extraño, pensó Hermione. No sabía de ningún artefacto que bloqueara toda la magia de ese modo. Se preguntó si Ojoloco Moody en verdad podía ver a través de ella, o si la veía de la misma manera… un espacio en blanco para un ojo que normalmente veía _todo_.

–Pues, ahora estamos llegando a algo –dijo Hermione, escribiendo fórmulas–. ¿Pero cuándo prepararon poción multijugos? –Remus se rio mientras recordaba.

–Ese fue el plan tonto de James para entrar al dormitorio de Lily en sexto año. Cosa curiosa: resulta que las barreras te permiten entrar si estás transformado como mujer, pero en cuanto te transformas de vuelta, te lanzan a la puerta.

–Sí, Lady Ravenclaw era más inteligente que cualquier adolescente enamorado pensó que lo era –dijo Sirius con un exagerado tono de resentimiento.

–Como debe de ser –dijo Hermione con orgullo–. Veamos. ¿Esa es metamorfomagos? –Sirius se inclinó para ver.

–Sí. Tomamos esa cuando visité a la pequeña Tonks durante el verano.

–¿Y esta? –Señaló a la línea siguiente.

–La gata de Filch.

–Nunca comprendimos eso –señaló George–. La Sra. Norris es el único gato que aparece, y ustedes ni siquiera la habían conocido.

–No es la Sra. Norris –lo corrigió Remus con tono conspiratorio–. Es su _collar_.

–¿Su collar? –dijeron George y Fred al mismo tiempo.

–Claro –dijo Remus–. Tiene un encantamiento de dirección en él. Así es como Filch siempre se aparece dónde está. –Todos los adolescentes lo miraron boquiabiertos… incluso Hermione–. ¿No lo sabían?

–No. Ni idea –dijo Hermione–. ¿Y qué es este último?

–Peeves –dijeron Sirius y Remus juntos.

–¿Peeves…? ¿Cómo lograron que estuviera quiero lo suficiente para copiar su marca mágica? –Sirius se rio.

–Oh, esa es una historia divertida. Verán, Lunático tuvo la idea de copiar a una caricatura muggle que vio una vez. –Remus sonrió mientras contaba la historia.

–Elevamos una caja con un palo y pusimos bombas de olor debajo como carnada y nos escondimos en una esquina. Cuando fue por ellas, soltamos la caja sobre él. –Hermione los miró con confusión.

–Pero Peeves es un espíritu. Puede atravesar la caja –dijo ella.

–Sí, pero Peeves prácticamente es una caricatura. Fue muy denso para darse cuenta de que podía salir hasta que lo rodeamos y lo examinamos bien.

–Claro, una vez que se _dio_ cuenta que podía escapar, explotó todas las bombas de olor en nuestras caras –agregó Sirius con una sonrisa–. Oh, pagamos eso.

–Pues –dijo Hermione, riéndose de nuevo–, creo que es todo lo que necesito para terminar mi propio mapa. Muchas gracias. Saben, me gustaría poder marcar a las personas poseídas también. Podríamos haber usado eso en nuestro primer año. Pero no creo tener la oportunidad...

_¡POP!_

–¡Ah! –Hermione dio un salto cuando un elfo doméstico con aspecto nervioso se apareció en medio del cuarto–. ¿Dobby? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?

–Por favor disculpe a Dobby, señorita Hermione –dijo–. Sus padres están muy molestos. Quieren que lea estas.

Dobby le entregó tres cartas, las cuales tomó con una expresión confusa. Su confusión sólo se incrementó cuando leyó la primera:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Necesitas venir a casa de inmediato. Estas cartas llegaron para ti el martes. Asumimos que es por esas protecciones mágicas en donde te estás quedando que vinieron aquí en lugar de directo a ti, pero te las enviamos con Dobby ya que el correo normal no puede llegarte. No es necesario decir que estamos orgullosos de ti por la primera, pero no estamos contentos por la segunda y queremos respuestas. Lo discutiremos cuando llegues a casa._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá y papá_

–Eso es extraño –dijo Remus–. Me pregunto que es tan urgente.

–No lo sé. No sé porque estaría recibiendo cartas durante el verano. Dije a todos con quienes me comunico que estaría fuera de contacto –Abrió la segunda carta y la leyó.

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Es un placer informarle que ha sido seleccionada como ganadora conjunta del Premio a la Novata Más Sobresaliente en Transformación Hoy, junto a Rebecca Gamp, por su trabajo descubriendo la sexta excepción a la Ley de Gamp de la Transformación Elemental. Este es en verdad trabajo extraordinario merecedor de reconocimiento. La invitamos a atender la ceremonia de premiación a mediodía el veintiséis de agosto en nuestra sede en el número 42 de Bagshot Row en Hogsmeade._

_Sinceramente,_

_Circe Sisenna_

_Editora General_

_Transformación Hoy_

–¿Transformación Hoy? –dijo Fred.

–¡Eso es asombroso! –terminó George.

–Es verdaderamente extraordinario, Hermione –dijo Remus–. La profesora McGonagall no ganó ese premio hasta que terminó la escuela.

–Sí, pero Ojoloco se volverá loco revisándolos en prevención –bromeó Sirius.

Hermione estaba contenta, aunque aún preocupada. Mamá y papá habían dicho que había un problema con la última carta. Nerviosa, la abrió y la leyó.

Entonces, perdió el color de su rostro y permaneció de pie, en silencio, y temblando.

–¿Hermione? –dijo Ron preocupado. Ella no respondió.

–¿Hermione, qué pasa? –dijo George.

Hermione dejó que la carta cayera sobre la mesa para que todos la vieran.

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Le escribimos para informarle de cambios recientes a los estándares educacionales del Ministerio de Magia que afectarán su futura educación. A partir del siete de agosto de 1995, el Decreto Educacional Número Veintiuno está en efecto, el cual dicta, en parte:_

_Todos los estudiantes entre once y diecisiete años residentes en las islas británicas deben estar inscritos en un programa de educación mágica dentro de las islas británicas que sea conforme al currículo aprobado por el Ministerio._

_Su inscripción actual a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons en Francia no cumple con el requerimiento educacional del Ministerio de ser educada en Gran Bretaña. Además, su falta de examinaciones calificables en quinto año clasifica al programa de Beauxbatons por debajo del nivel de educación mágica bajo los nuevos estándares y no calificaría para recibir una excepción. Por lo tanto, se le requiere inscribirse al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en Escocia, o a un programa de tutoría aprobado por el Ministerio, antes del primero de septiembre. _

_Esperemos se encuentre bien._

_Sinceramente,_

_Elladora Dewey_

_Departamento de Educación Mágica_

* * *

**Notas del autor: **_Remittere Somnia:_ Latín para "sean liberados, sueños".


	7. Una reunión feliz

JK Rowling quizás no tenga un Premio Nobel de Literatura, pero Harry Potter aún le pertenece. Y esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel.

**Notas del autor: **Quiero agradecer a Brian1972 por sus conversaciones útiles que me ayudaron a mejorar este capítulo y todo el quinto año. Sí, Hermione regresará a Hogwarts. Se que mi razonamiento no es el mejor, pero intenté que fuera tan sólido como pude. También realicé cambios a mi plan original para quinto año para que cambiara más comparado con el original, y que fuera posible. Esta historia está yendo a un lugar que nunca esperé, pero las piezas comienzan a conectar, y creo que les gustará.

Y a aquellos que creen que esto terminará muy mal para el Ministerio, pues… no va a ser tan sencillo. Las profundidades kafkianas a las que descenderá Dolores Umbridge no tienen límite.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

–¿Puede explicar esto, profesora? –demandó Dan Granger de Minerva McGonagall.

Después de un confuso intercambio de lechuzas y mensajes por Flu de la que esperaban fuera una ubicación inocua como el Caldero Chorreante, Remus había recogido a McGonagall y ambos habían escoltado a Hermione de regreso a casa. McGonagall tuvo la extraña sensación de un _deja vu_ sentada con los Granger, excepto que la última vez que estuvo en esa posición, habían estado en un hotel en Italia, y los Granger fueron incluso más hostiles con ella que cuando les había revelado por primera vez la existencia de la magia.

–Me temo que solo tengo parte de la historia, Sr. Granger –dijo–. Sólo fui informada del nuevo decreto ayer. Sin embargo, creo poder especular. ¿De casualidad su hija mencionó… eh, los problemas políticos en nuestro mundo de este verano?

–Si quiere decir sobre que Voldemort está de regreso y que su gobierno se rehúsa a creerlo, sí, desafortunadamente –dijo Emma con tono amargo.

McGonagall tembló al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort, pero se calmó para responder.

–Precisamente, Sra. Granger. La campaña del Ministerio para remover al director de su posición de influencia en nuestra sociedad ha tenido un imprevisto. Eso es, no puede ser removido de la escuela sin causa. Del mismo modo, los esfuerzos de Fudge para que Harry Potter fuera expulsado también fallaron. En corto, no puede suprimir más el mensaje, y en su lugar, busca tomar control del mensaje obligando a todos los niños en el país a recibir una educación bajo los estándares del Ministerio. No creo que sea por Hermione, si están preocupados por eso.

–Entre otras cosas –respondió Emma–, pero si el director Dumbledore aún está a cargo de la escuela, ¿cómo ayuda esto a Fudge?

–Aún no lo sabemos –dijo Remus. McGonagall suspiró.

–Me temo que el Ministerio intentará interferir en Hogwarts este año. Es la única explicación posible para este decreto. Pero además de eso, no puedo decir nada.

–¿Y cuáles son nuestras opciones? –preguntó Dan–. Sin ofender, pero aún no queremos que Hermione regrese si podemos evitarlo… no después de sus primeros tres años. ¿Podríamos enviarla a una de nuestras escuelas por un año o dos?

–¡¿Una escuela muggle?! ¡Papá! –dijo Hermione, pero su padre la interrumpió.

–Queremos saber _todas_ nuestras opciones, Hermione. Si posponer las cosas por un par de años hasta que seas mayor de edad es lo que necesitamos hacer...

–No funcionará –respondió Remus.

–¿Perdón?

–La educación mágica es obligatoria hasta los diecisiete años –explicó McGonagall–. Es supervisado por el Departamento de Ejecución de la Ley Mágica de la misma manera que inspectores de absentismo ejecutan la educación muggle. Si aún están en el país, _vendrán_ por ustedes… _todos_ ustedes.

Hermione tembló ante la implicación. ¿Sus padres tenían que responder a la ley mágica? Tendría que investigar problemas de jurisdicción.

–Maravilloso –murmuró Emma–. Y no podemos mudarnos con tan poca anticipación… ¿Hay alguna manera de cambiar la residencia legal de Hermione a Francia, profesora? Ya va a la escuela ahí.

–Yo… no lo creo –dijo McGonagall. Era una idea interesante, pero no podía ver que funcionara.

–No, no pueden –dijo Remus–. No con ella siendo menor de edad y ustedes dos aun viviendo en Gran Bretaña. Quizás podrían bajo la ley muggle, pero el Ministerio no la toma mucho en consideración. –Hermione habló entonces.

–¿Y la opción de un tutor? –preguntó–. Incluso si es bajo los estándares del Ministerio, por lo menos no estaría atrapada en el castillo… sin ofender, profesora.

–En principio, sí, podría recibir tutorías, señorita Granger –respondió McGonagall–. Pero en práctica, es muy probable que no pueda hacerlo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Por dos razones. Una es el costo. Ningún estudiante es rechazado de Hogwarts por falta de dinero, mientras que tutores privados son caros. La mayoría de los estudiantes que eligen no ir a Hogwarts son educados en casa por sus padres… una opción que el Ministerio ha cerrado. Puedo ver que tienen dinero, pero la segunda razón es más importante y está relacionada: honestamente, las únicas personas que tienen tutores privados son sangre pura ricos. Pueden intentarlo y preguntar… uno de los tutores con licencia _podría_ hacer una excepción para una estudiante tan brillante como tú, pero probablemente no acepten a una hija de muggles.

–¡Eso no es justo! –gritó Emma–. ¿Es legal? –Remus elevó sus manos a modo de disculpa.

–El mundo mágico no es como el mundo muggle donde hay leyes contra todo tipo de discriminación. Desearía que las hubiera. Las cosas incluso han empeorado en los últimos años, especialmente para los hombres lobo. Lo siento, pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer.

Dan y Emma se reclinaron en sus asientos, luciendo derrotados.

–¿Así que no tenemos ningún recurso legal? –preguntó Dan. McGonagall negó con la cabeza.

–Lo lamento –dijo–. Excepto en el caso improbable de que puedan encontrar un programa de tutorías aprobado para ella, no tienen alternativa legal para no enviar a Hermione a Hogwarts.

Hermione podía ver el dolor en los rostros de sus padres. No podía imaginarse como se sentía… el ser bloqueados sistemáticamente de toda opción para mantener a su hija a salvo.

–Quizás no sea tan malo –dijo ella, intentando reconfortarlos de algún modo.

Su mamá suspiró y la miró, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

–En verdad esperábamos haber acabado con ese lugar, Hermione –murmuró ella–. Harry casi murió de nuevo el año pasado, ¿no?

–Sí, pero… bueno, las cosas han cambiado el último año. _Yo_ he cambiado, mamá. Se que no es la respuesta que quieren, pero ya no estoy indefensa. Estoy al nivel de Harry en un duelo, y… bueno, fue en su mayoría suerte que sobrevivió contra Voldemort, pero… –recordó su mapa–. _Y_ tengo mejores maneras de detectar a personajes sospechosos. Hay maneras de detectar invisibilidad y...

–Hermione –la interrumpió Emma, colocando una mano sobre su hombro–. Sabemos lo dotada que eres para la magia. Lo hemos visto… –Se detuvo al ver a McGonagall elevar una ceja y a Remus sonreír–... en tus calificaciones. Y nos dijiste… nos dijiste todo sobre cómo ayudaste a Harry a entrenar también. Pero aún eres nuestra hija, y queremos mantenerte a salvo.

–Lo sé, mamá.

Mientras su esposa y su hija se abrazaban, Dan lanzó una mirada severa a McGonagall que era rival a la suya.

–Bueno, profesora McGonagall, si no tenemos recurso legal, enviaremos a Hermione de regreso a Hogwarts. Pero buscaremos opciones para mudarnos a Francia antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y enviaremos una queja al Ministerio sobre esto.

–Puede, pero dudo que algo pase –dijo Remus–. Si la persona detrás de esto es quien creo que es, ni siquiera _leerá_ una carta de un par de muggles.

–Genial. Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que le agradamos a Madame Maxime. Debería tomar nuestro lado si alguien intenta algo… especialmente después de que el Ministerio insultó a su escuela.

Hermione comenzó a reírse incongruentemente.

–Oh, no saben en lo que se están metiendo. –Remus también se rio.

–Bien, entonces, si esto está arreglado… tanto como puede serlo… ¿cuáles son tus planes, Hermione? _Aún_ tienes la ceremonia de premiación la próxima semana. Puedes regresar con nosotros ahora o permanecer aquí un poco más. Aunque Dumbledore no quiere que te desplaces mucho.

_Sí, porque Dumbledore es muy bueno para la seguridad_, pensó ella.

–Creo… –dijo ella–. Creo que me quedaré hasta después de la ceremonia y después regresaré a… a los cuarteles. En verdad no paso el suficiente tiempo con mis padres, y quiero ir también al callejón Diagon esta semana.

–Deberías tener una escolta para eso –dijo Remus al instante–. Puedo llevarte el lunes, si te parece.

–El lunes está bien. Gracias, Remus.

* * *

–Debí de preguntarte al comienzo, ¿pero a dónde quieres ir? –preguntó Remus cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon el lunes.

–Pues, necesito túnicas nuevas para Hogwarts… y después quiero pasar con Ollivander –dijo inocentemente, aunque Remus elevó sus cejas.

Ya que era la temporada de compras escolares, el viejo Sr. Ollivander estaba atendiendo el mostrador, y ciertamente lucía feliz de ver a Hermione.

–Ah, señorita Granger –dijo con una sonrisa–. Un placer verla de nuevo. Diez pulgadas y tres cuartos, madera de vid, y fibra de corazón de dragón. Sí, una varita excelente.

–Es bueno verlo también, Sr. Ollivander –dijo Hermione.

–Vi su trabajo en la Ley de Gamp, señorita Granger, junto a la señorita Gamp y la profesora Vector –dijo–. Un trabajo extraordinario. Sabía que tenía potencial, pero esto está más allá de mis expectativas. Se necesita de talento inusual para eso. ¿Y cómo han ido sus experimentos para la creación de varitas este verano, si puedo preguntar?

Hermione estaba sonrojada por los halagos de Ollivander.

–Eh, la varita en la que estaba trabajando se quemó cuando intenté mantener un encantamiento patronus por mucho tiempo. Supongo que fue por el poder emocional del encantamiento.

–Oh, definitivamente. El encantamiento patronus está en una liga diferente de la mayoría de los hechizos. Una lástima. Me hubiera gustado ver su trabajo… –Ollivander pareció notar a Remus por primera vez–. Y Remus Lupin. Diez pulgadas y un cuarto, ciprés y cuerno de unicornio. Una varita fina, si me atrevo a decir. ¿Está sirviendo bien, espero?

–Muy bien, Sr. Ollivander –dijo Remus.

–Excelente. Bien, entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla hoy, señorita Granger?

–Bueno señor, quisiera comprar una segunda varita de verdad –dijo ella–. Una para usar con mi mano izquierda junto a la vieja, en caso de que algo le pase.

El Sr. Ollivander la miró con sorpresa, y pareció dar un paso atrás.

–Eh, si está permitido, Sr. Ollivander –agregó Hermione como disculpa.

–Vaya… vaya, vaya, vaya… –dijo–. _Está_ permitido, señorita Granger, pero debería advertirle sobre la naturaleza de las varitas secundarias. No es tan sencillo llevar dos varitas… ciertamente no solo es duplicar su vieja varita. Su varita es un reflejo de usted. La que compró hace cuatro años ha crecido con usted, cambiado en maneras sutiles, y por eso funciona tan bien como el día que la compró, incluso cuando usted ha cambiado. Una varita nueva será un reflejo de quien usted es _ahora_, y es usualmente más difícil encontrar una segunda varita que como fue con la primera.

–De acuerdo… –comenzó ella.

–Hay más, señorita Granger –la interrumpió Ollivander–. Hay razones por las que la mayoría de los magos solo llevan una varita. Primero, la segunda varita es más cara que la primera –explicó–. Hay un impuesto en varitas adicionales. Además, muchas personas, si se sabe que lleva más de una varita, la verán con sospecha… pensarán que está planeando algo. Y más importante, hay una posibilidad mínima pero significativa de que su varita vieja la resentirá por elegir a una nueva, y no funcionará tan bien para usted en el futuro.

–Oh… –dijo Hermione, pensando bien sus palabras. Pero _necesitaba_ una varita de repuesto, razonó ella. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que su vida le daría suficientes oportunidades para usar ambas varitas, así que no podía ver que su varita vieja se pusiera… celosa. Y era un reflejo de sí misma, y no era una persona muy celosa… o eso pensaba–. De igual modo, Sr. Ollivander –decidió–, aún quisiera una segunda varita.

–¿Estás segura, Hermione? –susurró su mamá.

–Definitivamente. Los beneficios son mayores que los riesgos en esto.

–Muy bien –dijo Ollivander y se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento–. Mmm, creo que este será un buen ejercicio de enseñanza, si no le molesta. Garrett, ven aquí –llamó.

Un momento después, un joven salió del taller, el nieto del viejo Ollivander, a quien ella había conocido durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

–¿Qué pasa, abuelo? –preguntó.

–Garrett, la señorita Granger aquí desea comprar una segunda varita… una varita izquierda. –El viejo Ollivander asintió de manera significativa para indicar que estaba segura–. Quizás puedas ayudarla.

–De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Puedo ver su varita actual, señorita Granger? –Se la entregó, y él la examinó–. Mmm… madera de vid, diez pulgadas y tres cuartos… fibra de corazón de dragón. Muy bien. ¿Y quiere una para su mano izquierda?

–Sí. –Ella elevó su brazo izquierdo.

Garrett chasqueó sus dedos, y la cinta medidora en el mostrador se puso a trabajar–. Interesante –dijo–. No muchas brujas o magos intentan usar su mano izquierda para hechizos. ¿_Puede_ hacerlo, señorita Granger?

–He estado practicando por más de un año.

–Ya veo. Bien, esto no será fácil...

–Sólo razónalo, Garrett –lo animó su abuelo.

–Bien… el núcleo de la varita está en sintonía con tus talentos mágicos, y esos raramente cambian, así que querrás otra varita con fibra de corazón de dragón. Probablemente una un poco más larga para simbolizar tu crecimiento personal desde que la compraste. Pero la madera y la flexibilidad son complicadas… muy complicadas… Intentemos haya primero ya que has trabajado con ella en tus propios estudios.

Desapareció entre los estantes de varitas y regresó con una que lucía superficialmente similar a la varita sellada con sangre que había creado para sí misma al comienzo del verano. Al contrario de cuando había comprado su primera varita, ya conocía algo de magia y pudo lanzar hechizos fácilmente con ella, pero también pudo sentir al instante que no le respondía tan bien como su varita de madera de vid. El viejo Sr. Ollivander pudo notarlo al momento en que sus dedos la tocaron y casi se movió para quitársela, pero se contuvo. Garrett lo notó bastante rápido también.

En su primera visita, Hermione encontró su varita en el tercer intento, y casi de inmediato comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre cómo funcionaba. El Sr. Ollivander se había reído cuando la descubrió, como si su personalidad inquisitiva lo hubiera hecho obvio. Esta vez, sin embargo, no tuvo tal suerte. Fue mostrada varitas de cornejo, nogal, pino, carpe (el viejo Sr. Ollivander pareció decepcionarse de esa última), ébano, acacia, fresno, múltiples varitas de haya, y alerce. Después de una docena de intentos, el viejo Sr. Ollivander intervino y le mostró varias también. Después de una docena de pruebas más, él y su nieto comenzaron a discutir que probar después.

–Quizás otra varita de vid _sería_ lo mejor –dijo el anciano después de unas sugerencias.

–Tú fuiste quien me dijo que las varitas de reemplazo casi siempre son de una madera diferente, abuelo –respondió Garrett–. ¿Qué tal roble rojo?

–¿Para su mano no-dominante? No seas ridículo.

–Pero es creadora de hechizos.

–No se puede usar roble rojo con una varita no-dominante, Garrett. Ahora, ¿quizás tejo? –El joven se estremeció.

–¿Tejo? No, definitivamente no es el tipo.

–Podría ser. El tejo no solo es sobre las Artes Oscuras. Se ha demostrado como protectora de sus amigos.

–Lo siento, abuelo. No lo veo.

–Aún tienes mucho que aprender, entonces. –El viejo Ollivander desapareció entre los estantes y regresó con una varita de tejo. Hermione la probó, pero aún no recibió más respuesta que las demás.

–Aún creo que deberíamos probar roble rojo –dijo Garrett.

–Entonces ve y encuentra una e inténtalo, Garrett –exclamó su abuelo.

Garrett hizo justo eso. Se tomó su tiempo buscando entre los estantes y regresó con una expresión entusiasmada.

–Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esta, señorita Granger –dijo–. Roble rojo y fibra de corazón de dragón, once pulgadas y tres cuartos, atractiva y elástica.

Hermione también tuvo una premonición cuando vio a la madera con tono rojo, y al instante en que tocó su piel, supo que era la correcta. Era un reflejo de su primera varita, cambiada a través de sus cuatro años de experiencia como una bruja. Su primera varita era ligera y tallada con un patrón de vid. Esta varita tenía un atractivo tono medio y estaba tallada, improbablemente, con un diseño en doble hélice. Su primera varita se había sentido cálida y tentadora en su mano. Esta se sentía fría, pero de manera agradable… menos poder en crudo y más precisa y calculadora. Aunque aún podía sentir su poder. En su primera varita, fue como un rayo de luz solar y había producido chispas blancas. Esta, sin embargo, se sintió como la cuerda de arco tensa, lista para ser liberada en un instante con puntería perfecta. Cuando la agitó, iluminó la tienda con un sutil continuo de azules y plateados.

El viejo Ollivander la observó boquiabierto.

–Acepto mi error –dijo.

–Te lo dije, abuelo.

Hermione pasó la varita a su mano derecha, donde pudo sentir menos su poder y potencial, pero su precisión devastadora saltó a sus dedos, como una espada perfectamente equilibrada (no que nunca hubiera _usado_ una espada antes). Entonces, la pasó de regreso a su izquierda y sacó su primera varita con su derecha. El calor y el frío lado a lado parecían hacer una combinación perfecta.

–Es maravilloso –dijo–, justo lo que necesitaba.

–Pues, parece que los instintos de los jóvenes a veces pueden sobrepasar la experiencia de los viejos –dijo el viejo Ollivander–. Muy buen trabajo, Garrett. Curioso… una elección muy curiosa, señorita Granger. No había estado tan intrigado desde que ayudé a su amigo, el Sr. Potter. –Hermione tembló.

–¿Esta varita no es hermana de una señora oscura a la que no conozco, verdad?

–No. Quise decir la elección de madera. El roble rojo tiene una naturaleza dual, verá. Es una varita para un creador de hechizos… probablemente la mejor madera para eso… pero también es una varita de duelista. Solo aceptará una mano con reacciones rápidas y toque ligero. Debe haber puesto un esfuerzo extraordinario para que se sometiera su mano no-dominante.

–Práctica diaria por más de un año, señor –explicó ella–. La mayoría de los magos nunca practican algo que no usan comúnmente por más de unas semanas.

–¿Lo ves, abuelo? –dijo Garrett–. Perfectamente lógico.

–Muy bien, entonces. Serán diez galeones, nueve sickles, señorita Granger.

Hermione pensaba que ese precio sonaba menos como un impuesto y más como un robo, pero lo pagó, y cuando lo hizo, se sintió más protegida que en mucho tiempo. Quizás esto no estaría tan mal.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall regresó el sábado para escoltar a los Granger a Hogsmeade. Los muggles raramente entraban a la aldea completamente mágica, incluso si tenían familia ahí, así que en estos tiempos problemáticos, no era una buena idea que fueran solos. Además, McGonagall no se perdería esto por nada del mundo.

–No puedo decirles lo orgullosa que estoy de ambas –dijo a Hermione y Rebecca cuando se encontraron con la joven mayor en las oficinas de _Transformación Hoy_. –Muchos de mis estudiantes han ganado este premio, pero nunca un par tan talentoso como ustedes. Y ya que será público pronto, les diré que las he nominado junto a la profesora Vector para recibir el Premio Gamp este diciembre.

Rebecca lucía extremadamente entusiasmada ante la idea y Hermione no se sorprendió. El Premio Gamp no era un simple premio académico, el cual no era difícil ganar en el pequeño mundo mágico, sino un premio _global_, como el Nobel, para los avances más grandes en Transformaciones cada año. (Aunque al contrario del Nobel, aún era otorgado por trabajo publicado ese año.) Rebecca soltó un grito de sorpresa.

–¡Muchas gracias, profesora! –chilló, y _abrazó_ a la profesora McGonagall antes de recuperar el sentido.

–Erm… de nada, señorita Gamp –dijo ella antes de tomar su asiento.

–Vaya –susurró Hermione, intentando no reírse mucho–. Acabas de abrazar a la profesora McGonagall y sobreviviste.

Rebecca se sonrojó, pero permaneció cortés.

–Pues… es sólo que nadie en mi familia ha ganado un Gamp desde mi tía tatarabuela Hesper en 1919.

–¿En verdad? ¿Nadie?

–Oye, es un premio global. No es fácil. Y la mayoría del trabajo conocido de mi familia fue hace siglos. Sería un gran honor que otro Gamp lo ganara.

–Entonces espero que no suene muy egoísta cuando digo que espero que lo ganemos. Yo solo quiero ganar el Premio Wenlock.

–Por supuesto que es lo que quieres –dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa burlona. El Premio Wenlock era otro premio global, este en Aritmancia. Las chicas esperaban ver también las nominaciones para ese pronto.

La ceremonia de premiación fue llevada a cabo con poca pompa, bajo estándares muggle. Aun cuando _Transformación Hoy_ tenía suscripciones en América, Australia, e incluso partes del continente europeo e India, era una comunidad y una audiencia pequeña. Hermione y Rebecca recibieron certificados, posaron para fotografías para el _Diario el Profeta_, y les pidieron que hablaran sobre su investigación por unos minutos, y fue todo.

–Pues, fue bueno verte de nuevo, Rebecca –dijo Hermione cuando terminó–. Te veré en Hogwarts.

–¿Qué? –exclamó–. Pensé que ibas a regresar a Beauxbatons.

–Desafortunadamente no. El Ministerio pasó un decreto educacional que dice que debo asistir a una escuela en Gran Bretaña. Créeme, no estoy más feliz que tú al respecto.

–Sí estoy feliz.

–Oh. –Hermione y Rebecca no se habían llevado bien antes, pero aparentemente, colaborar en este proyecto verdaderamente las había unido–. Pues… eh… gracias, Rebecca.

Después de dejar a sus padres en casa y despedirse, la profesora McGonagall llevó a Hermione de regreso a Grimmauld Place, donde se enfrentó a la agradable tarea de reunirse con sus amigos con quienes podría regresar de nuevo a Hogwarts. La parte desagradable fue cuando se fue por una semana sin decirles. No estuvieron contentos, pero lo comprendieron. Era difícil tener padres muggle en un mundo mágico que parecía estar en su contra.

De hecho, hubo otra parte desagradable.

Después de la cena, George la llevó a un lado… notó al instante que Fred no estaba con él.

–Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un momento?

–Claro, George –dijo ella, teniendo una idea de que se trataba esto.

La llevó al actualmente vacío salón y se recargo contra un sofá.

–Así que, Hermione –dijo–, ¿vas a regresar a Hogwarts con nosotros?

–Así es. Por ahora, por lo menos. ¿Supongo que esto es sobre lo que discutimos en el tren en primavera? –George le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

–Ves, es lo que me gusta de ti, Hermione. Siempre estás al tanto de todo. –Pero ella suspiró en respuesta.

–George, por favor no hagas esto más difícil. –Él frunció el ceño.

–_Tú_ dijiste algo sobre las cosas cambiando si íbamos a la misma escuela. Nunca te empujaría a ir en contra de tus padres y dejar Beauxbatons, pero ahora que vas a regresar a Hogwarts de todos modos...

–George, por favor para –elevó su mano–. Mira, yo te gusto y tú me gustas. Soy lo suficiente madura para admitirlo. Y ambos somos personas para quienes eso quizás no es fácil. No muchas chicas pueden ver la inteligencia del payaso de la clase, y sorprendentemente muy pocos chicos están interesados en una bruja que es mejor que ellos explotando cosas.

–Bueno, no diría _eso_...

–¿Recuerdas lo que enseñé a Harry para enfrentar a ese dragón el año pasado? –dijo Hermione con dulzura.

–De acuerdo –admitió él.

–El punto es, no hay muchos. Lo sé; he buscado. Y si supiera que iba a regresar a Hogwarts por el resto de mi carrera, no creo que tendría reserva alguna, pero esto probablemente solo sea por el semestre de otoño. En enero, probablemente esté de regreso en Beauxbatons, y pasaré dos años más ahí. Y tú… tú estarás trabajando en tu tienda, y no sabes cómo va a ser eso. No quiero quitarte eso...

–¿Así que estás diciendo que no quieres actuar porque no sabes que pase en el futuro?

–Sí… ¡NO! –dijo cuando notó su trampa–. Aj… ¡George! No soy como tú, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo tomar riesgos, claro, ¡pero no puedo arriesgarlo todo en una apuesta de quidditch! –Pero George comenzó a reírse.

–Ya, ya, me pasé –admitió–. Es solo… por favor siéntate. Dame un minuto y te explicaré lo que veo desde mi perspectiva.

Hermione se tensó, pero asintió y se sentó en un sillón. George elevó una de sus piernas sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y se sentó enfrente de ella.

–No quiero presionarte injustamente –comenzó–. Ron probablemente lo haría porque es despistado. Fred también… Incluso Ginny lo haría si fuera un chico. Pero tú me has demostrado que no tengo que ser la copia de Fred. Quiero ser mejor que eso.

–Gracias por eso –dijo ella en voz baja.

–El punto es –continuó–, que yo te gusto y tú me gustas, pero aquí estamos, atrapados a mil millas del otro todo el año. Y cada vez que estamos lejos pienso, "quizás se me pase", y entonces, cada vez que te veo, haces algo que lo trae todo de regreso. Como eso con los Brazaletes Fantasía. Eso fue tan… Hermione. Fue brillante sin esfuerzo y tú actuaste como si fuera obvio. Nunca me canso de eso. No se si tú sientes lo mismo, pero...

Hermione se sonrojó al recordar al pirata pelirrojo de ese Brazalete Frantasía.

–Eh… tal vez –admitió–. Quizás más de lo que puedo admitir. –George no dijo nada a eso, así que continuó con algo de torpeza–. Así que estás diciendo que, ¿quizás es hora de dejar de mentirnos y admitir que esos sentimientos _no_ se irán?

–Creo que eso es lo que _tú_ estás diciendo ahora –respondió él.

–¡George!

–Lo siento… es broma. Pero básicamente, sí. Quiero decir, si sientes lo mismo que yo, entonces esto ha estado pasando por ocho meses con nosotros lejos e intentando evadir el tema. Ahora, sabemos que vamos a estar cerca hasta Navidad. ¿Puedes decir sinceramente que no quieres explorarlo más?

Hermione solo observó al joven mayor. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, aún podía sorprenderla.

–¿Cuándo maduraste tanto? –logró decir.

–¡Oye! ¡Resiento eso! –dijo George, pero aún estaba sonriendo–. Y no respondiste la pregunta.

–Yo… no lo sé… –dijo Hermione. Se mordió el labio nerviosa–. Esto sería más fácil si fuéramos una pareja normal… No, no "normal"; quiero decir… Bueno, no importa porque aún no estaré aquí en enero.

–Hermione, como van las cosas, no creo que podamos predecir tan lejos –dijo George con seriedad–. Y si sí te vas después de Navidad, bueno, aún podemos discutirlo como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Se que no eres tan… tú sabes, impulsiva como yo, ¿pero qué es la vida sin algo de riesgo?

Hermione continuó mordiéndose el labio mientras consideraba sus palabras. ¿Tenía tanto miedo de lo desconocido? Pensó sobre algunas de las conversaciones privadas que había tenido con su mamá este verano. Mamá parecía estarla empujando a vivir un poco: "_Hermione, no puedes vivir tu vida sin que te rompan tu corazón de vez en cuando." _Su terapeuta (a la que parecía visitar un par de veces cada julio con historias no-mágicas cada vez más complicadas para ayudar a lidiar con cada cosa terrible que había pasado el junio anterior) había dicho casi lo mismo en términos más clínicos. Y ahí estaba George mostrándole esa sonrisa ganadora...

–Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? ¡Ya, pues!

–¿Ya? ¿Ya qué? –dijo George de forma traviesa.

–Sí… ya, ¡¿bésame, no?! –soltó, incapaz de articular mejor sus sentimientos. George no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Su beso fue más largo que los anteriores, y aceleró el corazón de Hermione, y parte de ella estuvo contenta cuando se separaron porque necesitaba calmarse después de todo eso.

Entonces George habló:

–Pero aún vas a pagar por ese comentario de "maduro".

* * *

Hermione Granger se sentó de golpe en su cama.

–¡Claro! ¡Es tan simple! –dijo.

En una casa tan llena como el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, pocas cosas permanecían secretas por mucho, así que Hermione y George habían decidido no intentar ocultar su relación. El día después de esa conversación incómoda, se habían tomado de las manos como si fuera perfectamente normal. Tomó siete minutos para que alguien lo notara.

El hecho de que ahora estaban saliendo fue recibido por gritos de alegría de Ginny, balbuceos incrédulos de Ron y, extrañamente, la Sra. Weasley, una sonrisa astuta del Sr. Weasley, y amenazas (en su mayoría de Hermione) a Fred para que dejara las bromas _o…_ Pero después de que la sorpresa inicial pasara, fue una agradable semana. En práctica, no mucho había cambiado excepto por el agarre de manos y el beso ocasional, pero Hermione sabía que tenía un nuevo tipo de apoyo emocional en George que no había tenido antes, y pensó que apreciaba eso más que lo demás. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Hermione se despertó temprano y corrió abajo para encontrar a la Sra. Weasley preparando el desayuno porque estaba segura de que había tenido la idea más brillante que había tenido todo el mes. Y como iba a regresar a Hogwarts mañana, quería investigarlo lo antes posible. Y la Sra. Weasley era justo la persona indicada.

–Buenos días, Sra. Weasley –dijo cuando entró a la cocina.

–Oh, buenos días, Hermione, querida –dijo la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa mientras freía algo de tocino–. Estás despierta temprano.

–Sí, señora. Tuve una idea, y me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted. –La Sra. Weasley se detuvo y la miró.

–¿Conmigo? –dijo sorprendida.

–Sí, señora.

–De acuerdo, entonces. De hecho, yo también quería hablar contigo.

–¿Conmigo?

–Sí. Solo quería disculparme si hice que tú y George se sintieran incómodos sobre su relación. –_Erm… ¿qué?_

–No me ha hecho sentir incómoda, Sra. Weasley.

–Me alegra escucharlo, querida. Solo estaba preocupada de que no estaba siendo justa con ustedes. Les pregunté _muchas_ veces si era una broma, después de todo.

–Oh, eso –se rio Hermione–. He llegado a esperarlo alrededor de George y Fred. –La Sra. Weasley sonrió con tristeza.

–Aun suena tan extraño escuchar a alguien decir eso… "George y Fred". No notas que has estado diciéndolo de un modo por diecisiete años hasta que alguien te lo señala. _Pienso_ que eres buena para George. Y espero que Fred pueda encontrar a alguien que pueda manejarlo igual de bien. Solo me sorprendió. Me sorprendió que fueron a ese baile de Navidad juntos el año pasado, y aún sigo algo sorprendida. Son tan diferentes.

–Lo sé –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa–. También me tomó de sorpresa. Pero creo que tenemos bastante en común en lo que cuenta.

–Bueno, estoy segura de que tu madre está haciendo un muy buen trabajo, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar, estoy más que dispuesta a escucharte.

–Erm, gracias, Sra. Weasley –dijo ella–. Pero quería hablar de algo diferente.

–¿Oh? ¿Qué es?

–¿Podría enseñarme el encantamiento imperturbable? –_Erm... ¿qué? _Pensó la Sra. Weasley.

–Tú… ¿quieres _aprender_ el encantamiento imperturbable? –dijo ella, pensando que no la había escuchado bien.

–Sí, señora. –En retrospectiva, Hermione debió pensarlo semanas antes, cuando lo vio por primera vez en la puerta de la cocina. Solo le llegó a ella ahora porque la Sra. Weasley lo había usado de nuevo para una reunión anoche.

–¿Y puedo preguntar por qué? –dijo la Sra. Weasley, lo cual Hermione había más o menos esperado. Después de todo, si podía usarlo, quizás podría revertirlo. De hecho, Hermione probablemente podría revertirlo sola con las técnicas de manipulación de hechizos que había aprendido el año pasado, pero sería mejor aprenderlo de manera correcta.

–El encantamiento imperturbable previene que algo toque la puerta; todo sólo rebota. Pensé que si coloco el encantamiento imperturbable en un crisol, podría soportar el calor de metales fundidos muy calientes. Estuve experimentando el año pasado forjando metales en pequeñas cantidades, pero algunos requieren de altas temperaturas para fundirse que un crisol no puede aguantar.

La Sra. Weasley parpadeó con confusión ante la explicación no-linear de Hermione. Eso le pasaba a veces, cuando su mente se adelantaba a sus palabras, y no podía sacar todo en orden.

–¿Quieres… colocar el encantamiento imperturbable en un crisol? –dijo ella–. Como un crisol para pociones.

–Para que pueda contener metal fundido, sí.

–¿Crees que funcione? –Claramente nunca había pensado en tal uso para ese encantamiento.

–Creo que sí, a menos que no pueda aguantar temperaturas muy altas. ¿Sabe de alguna razón por la que no?

–Pues… no, supongo que no. Es solo una manera muy extraña para usar ese hechizo… ¿Y me atrevo a preguntar por qué estás trabajando con metal fundido? –demandó, llegando al tema de más importancia.

–Es solo una curiosidad aritmántica por ahora. En su mayoría, estoy intentando descubrir cómo trabajar con tungsteno porque esencialmente ningún método no-mágico funciona con este. Quizás encuentre un mejor uso para esto después.

La Sra. Weasley la observó por un minuto, intentando procesar todo esto.

–Hermione –dijo finalmente–, desearía poder comprender una fracción de esta aritmancia como tú lo haces. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer eso en cien años. Supongo que no puedes usarlo en nuestra contra a estas alturas, así que te lo mostraré...

Enseñó a Hermione el movimiento de varita y la encantación, los cuales Hermione logró con rapidez, e incluso la dejó intentarlo un par de veces.

–Solo no le digas a Ron y Ginny –susurró con una sonrisa–. Sabes, hubiera dejado que Ginny probara unos encantamientos de casa si hubiera preguntado, pero nunca pareció interesada. –Hermione no se sorprendió de eso. Si Ginny Weasley alguna vez se convertía en bruja de casa, la revisaría por poción multijugos.

A mitad de la mañana, las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron finalmente, justo a tiempo. La profesora McGonagall había explicado que era porque estaban teniendo dificultades para encontrar a un profesor de Defensa, por eso el retraso. Los de primer año aún habían recibido sus cartas en julio, ya que necesitarían su lista completa, y se les dijo que el libro faltante se les entregaría cuando llegaran a la escuela, pero el Consejo no quería cubrir el gasto con el resto de la escuela de un libro de texto para Defensa desconocido.

Hermione abrió su carta y vio que solo había dos libros de texto nuevos ese año: _El libro estándar de hechizos, quinto grado _por Miranda Goshawk, y _Teoría mágica en defensa_ por Wilbert Slinkhard. Todo parecía estar en orden, hasta que todos se reunieron en la habitación de Harry y Ron, y las cosas tomaron un camino surreal.

–Compra pijamas rojo y dorado para Ron para que combinen con su insignia –dijo George a su madre, sonriendo. Dio un guiño a Hermione cuando ella entró al cuarto.

–¿Su qué? –dijo la Sra. Weasley distraídamente.

–Su _insignia_ –repitió Fred–. Su adorable, brillante y nueva _insignia de prefecto_.

–Espera, _¿Ron? ¿_Un _prefecto_? –tartamudeó Hermione. Eso era imposible. Obviamente la mejor opción era Harry. Ron probablemente podría manejarlo, pero, bueno, era Ron.

Pero la Sra. Weasley gritó cuando vio que Ron sostenía una insignia de prefecto.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó–. Oh, Ron, ¡es maravilloso! ¡Como todos en la familia!

–¿Perdón? –defendió Hermione a su novio… vaya, eso aún sonaba extraño al pensarlo.

George no estaba más feliz.

–¿Qué somos Fred y yo? ¿Los vecinos? –dijo.

–Creo que quiso decir todos en la familia que tuvieron oportunidad –dijo Fred en voz más baja mientras su madre continuaba hablando efusivamente sobre Ron. George sonrió ante eso.

–Todos a los que les importa.

–Todos los que querían ser la perfecta mascota de los profesores.

–Sin ofender, Hermione. –Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Está bien, George –dijo ella, lo suficiente fuerte para que la escucharan sobre la Sra. Weasley–. Yo tampoco soy prefecta.

Todo se detuvo. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

–¿Hermione? –dijo Harry con sorpresa–. ¿Tú tampoco eres prefecta?

–No. –Se encogió de hombres y sostuvo el sobre boca abajo–. Por lo menos, no recibí la insignia. Asumo que Parvati la recibió.

–¿No es una broma? –dijo George con cautela. Había aprendido a reconocer su sentido del humor a veces inexpresivo.

–No, en verdad no.

–¿Acaso Dumbledore se volvió loco? –Ginny rompió el silencio después–. El que Harry no sea un prefecto es una cosa, ¿pero tú? ¡Eres la mejor en una milla!

Hermione negó con la cabeza con calma.

–No sé sobre Harry, pero sobre mí, estoy segura de que es porque no estaré en primavera. No esperaba recibirla en primer lugar.

Todos la miraron, como si estuvieran preocupados de que explotaría en cualquier momento.

–¿Qué?

–Pensamos que te volverías loca al no ser una –dijo Fred–. Tú eres… tú.

–Bueno, es agravante que no tendré la oportunidad por el estúpido decreto del Ministerio, pero no es como si la necesitara para mi currículo vital, como Per… como _algunas_ personas que no nombraré. En mi campo, son los ensayos académicos los que importan, y ya tengo eso bastante cubierto.

–Bueno, _este_ es un día que nunca pensé ver –dijo George.

La Sra. Weasley quería recompensar a Ron, al igual que a sus hijos mayores cuando fueron elegidos prefectos, y después de algo de discusión, Ron decidió que preferiría una escoba nueva.

–Creo que puedo manejarlo –dijo una vez lo acordaron–. Iré por todos sus libros mientras estoy fuera, si quieren. Nos ahorrará un viaje.

–Eh, gracias, Sra. Weasley –murmuró Harry. Buscó en sus bolsillos algo de dinero para pagarle.

–Ediciones para manos derechas e izquierdas para mí, por favor –dijo Hermione, y le entregó cuatro galeones que pensó cubrirían el costo más algo extra por si acaso.

La Sra. Weasley le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

–Por supuesto, Hermione –y se fue.

Hermione no estaba segura de que hacer sobre Harry. Lucía bastante cabizbajo al no ser considerado, especialmente cuando Dumbledore parecía estarlo ignorando últimamente. Desafortunadamente, no pudo hacer mucho al respecto porque Ron estuvo cerca todo el día, y esa sería una conversación incómoda en su presencia. No que su amigo pelirrojo no era simpatético. Parecía tan sorprendido como todos los demás de que hubiera sido elegido prefecto, y parecía genuinamente preocupado por el apuro de Harry. Pero no ayudó que la Sra. Weasley decidió dar una fiesta en su honor. Después de un largo día, Hermione decidió dejarlo para el tren al día siguiente.


	8. La Selección

La Fuerza está con JK Rowling, pero esta historia marca la ascensión de White Squirrel.

Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la orden del fénix._

**Notas de la traductora: **Curiosamente, White Squirrel publicó este capítulo la semana que vio _El despertar de la fuerza. _Yo estoy traduciéndolo la semana que se estrena _La ascensión de Skywalker_. Creo que la fuerza está con esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Caminaron a King's Cross la mañana siguiente con una guardia de miembros de la orden… eso era por Harry, quien se lo tomó tan bien como era de esperarse. Iban tarde porque Sturgis Podmore no había llegado, y una vez estuvieron a bordo, Ron tuvo que irse a la reunión de prefectos al instante. Hermione, Harry y Ginny pronto se encontraron en un compartimiento con Neville y Luna. Hermione tuvo que explicar porque estaba de regreso en Hogwarts, pero ambos estuvieron felices de verla. Tomó nota mental de hablar con Luna después sobre posibles armas mágicas en privado. Por lo menos ese trabajo sería simplificado.

–Me sorprende que ustedes dos no son los prefectos –dijo Neville a Harry y Hermione–. Ron y Parvati están bien, pero no parecen el tipo...

–Lo sé –dijo Hermione–. Probablemente yo no estaré aquí en primavera, y Harry… no estamos realmente seguros de qué pasó con Harry.

–Dumbledore no parece quererme este año –murmuró él.

–Estoy segura de que sí –le aseguró Ginny, dando una palmadita a su brazo–. Eres de los pocos que aún están de su lado. Creo que el estrés lo está afectando.

Harry soltó algo que sonó como un gruñido en desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada.

–_Es_ extraño –dijo Hermione en acuerdo–. Se que serías una elección controversial, con lo que el _Profeta_ ha estado escribiendo todo el verano, pero el profesor Dumbledore ciertamente no ha sido tímido invitando controversia.

–El _Diario el Profeta_ obviamente está infestado de torposoplos –dijo Luna sobre su copia al revés del _Quisquilloso._

–Erm… claro. Y Dumbledore no puede creer que no serías un buen prefecto después de todo lo que has hecho. Quiero decir, solo mira lo que pasó anoche.

–¿Qué pasó anoche? –preguntó Neville.

Hermione miró a Ginny y dejó que ella lo contara:

_Pasó justo cuando todos se estaban yendo a dormir. Hermione se estaba poniendo su pijama cuando escuchó un suave sollozo, lo cual la preocupó, pero no fue hasta que escuchó a Harry gritar "¡Expecto Patronum!" que se alarmó. Temiendo lo peor, Hermione se movió más rápido de lo que Ginny nunca la había visto, se puso una bata de baño sobre su ropa interior mientras salía a toda prisa, corría abajo, y entraba a toda prisa al salón con su propio grito de "¡Expecto Patronum!"_

_Su nutria patronus apareció al instante, donde de inmediato se unió al ciervo de Harry para… ¿pisotear al dementor hasta someterlo?_

–_¡Atrás, lo tengo! –gritó Remus mientras entraba al cuarto a toda prisa. Saltó enfrente de Harry y el "dementor" se convirtió en una orbe plateada–. ¡Riddikkulus! –bramó, y la orbe se convirtió en un globo y voló fuera de la ventana._

_Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la amenaza en realidad era el boggart del escritorio, no un dementor real. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la Sra. Weasley con lágrimas en su rostro mirando a Harry con asombro. Sin siquiera ordenarlo de manera consciente, su propio patronus nadó a la Sra. Weasley y acarició su mejilla, y la bruja mayor pareció calmarse. No era muy difícil adivinar qué vería en un boggart una madre de siete que ya había perdido familia en una guerra._

Hermione no había escuchado todos los detalles, pero sabía que Harry había encontrado a la Sra. Weasley y saltado enfrente de ella y el boggart con su propio _Riddikulus_ y fallado. La Sra. Weasley había agradecido bastante a Harry y Hermione cuando recuperó el sentido, y todos estuvieron impresionados de sus patronus. Ojoloco Moody incluso los felicitó por pensar rápido.

Valor, caballerosidad, rapidez al actuar, y talento mágico… todas buenas características para prefectos y Gryffindor en particular. Y ciertamente no era la primera vez o la más significativa en la que Harry había demostrado esas cualidades.

–No sé porque no te eligió el profesor Dumbledore, pero ciertamente no fue porque no eres lo suficiente bueno, Harry –concluyó Hermione.

–Y yo estoy de acuerdo –dijo Ginny.

–Gracias, chicas –dijo Harry, pero aún lucía descontento. Hermione no lo culpó. Dumbledore estaba actuando más misterioso de lo normal este verano. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba ocultando algo… en la misma manera que no quería que Harry fuera informado de lo que estaba pasando en los cuarteles, pero no parecía probable que explicara su raciocinio a ella más que a Harry. Y era sin duda misterioso porque las cabezas de casa debían de estar involucrados en la selección, y la profesora McGonagall no ignoraría a Harry.

Ron llegó una hora después y reportó que había cambiado con Padma para que ella y Parvati pudieran patrullar juntas. El otro prefecto de Ravenclaw era Anthony Goldstein. Eran Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott para Hufflepuff y, desafortunadamente, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson para Slytherin. Esa definitivamente era la influencia de Snape, pensó Hermione. Theo Nott y Daphne Greengrass hubieran sido mejores elecciones. Pero Cedric y Rebecca eran los premios anuales, así que eso era bueno. Malfoy se apareció para molestarlos a cierto punto, pero no causó muchos problemas.

Una vez llegaron a Hogwarts, recibieron una nueva sorpresa: Hagrid no estaba ahí. Una bruja con barbilla prominente y un corte de cabello serio estaba escoltando a los de primer año al castillo. Parvati informó a Hermione que era la profesora Grubbly-Plank, quien había sustituido a Hagrid brevemente el año pasado. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Hagrid, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar. Subieron a bordo de los carruajes llevados por thestrals y fueron al castillo.

El gran comedor estaba lleno cuando llegaron. Hermione de inmediato buscó a Septima, quien estaba sentada al final de la mesa principal, como siempre. La saludó de regreso cuando Hermione lo hizo, pero lucía menos feliz que el año pasado.

–¡Es esa mujer Umbridge! –siseó Harry.

–¿Quién? –Hermione miró a su alrededor.

Harry señaló a una bruja bajita y rechoncha sentada al lado del profesor Dumbledore. Tenía rostro como el de un sapo y un terrible suéter rosa con una diadema rosa del tono en su cabello castaño claro rizado.

–Estuvo en mi audiencia; ¡trabaja para Fudge!

–¿Trabaja para Fudge? ¿Por qué esta…? Oh, no.

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry.

Hermione escaneó la mesa principal y contó los rostros familiares. Catorce. Mas McGonagall, Filch, y esa mujer Grubbly-Plank eran diecisiete, y el único puesto que quedaba era el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

–No, no puede ser.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Ginny.

Hermione se inclinó y bajó su voz hasta que fuera un susurro.

–La profesora McGonagall dijo que estaba preocupada de que el Ministerio interferiría en Hogwarts este año. Creo que _ellos_ eligieron al profesor de Defensa. –Ginny la miró con sorpresa.

–¿Pueden hacer eso? –preguntó?

–Legalmente, no lo sé, pero creo que lo hicieron. ¿Alguien leyó el nuevo libro de texto de Defensa?

–¿_Alguien_ además de ti, Hermione? –preguntó George. Ella lo ignoró.

–Es horrible. Es sobre evitar una pelea y como solo deben usarse hechizos defensivos en lugar de luchar de regreso. Los de tercer año probablemente saben más defensa práctica que lo que hay en ese libro.

–¿Pero por qué enviarían un maestro tan malo? –preguntó Fred.

–No lo sé...

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando la profesora McGonagall entró con los de primer año al gran comedor. Era otra clase grande, nacida en los primeros años después de la derrota previa de Voldemort. Había también varios estudiantes mayores al final de la línea. Ellos debían ser los estudiantes que fueron obligados a dejar sus estudios en casa para asistir a Hogwarts, pensó Hermione. Ninguno lucía muy feliz de estar ahí.

La canción del Sombrero Seleccionador fue diferente este año. Fue el doble de largo de las que Hermione había escuchado antes, y en lugar de exaltar las virtudes de las cuatro casas, contó la historia de su separación en la historia temprana de Hogwarts. Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar la historia. Sabía que Slytherin se había ido temprano en la historia de la escuela por una disputa sobre sus prejuicios sangre pura, pero lo que no había escuchado era que nunca en los mil años que siguieron habían estado las casas unidas. De acuerdo con el Sombrero, algo siempre se entrometía… probablemente los prejuicios sangre pura la mayoría del tiempo.

Algunas de las palabras del Sombrero al final en verdad le dieron escalofríos: "_Aunque condenado estoy a dividirlos, me preocupo de que está mal. Aunque debo cumplir mi deber cada año, me preocupo de que la selección traiga el fin que temo." _¿Acaso las divisiones en Hogwarts eran tan profundas que toda la escuela se colapsaría bajo su peso? ¿Acaso la Selección era un error desde el comienzo? ¿Qué presagiaba esto sobre la guerra? No tenía idea, pero el Sombrero tenía mil años de experiencia, y sus consejos no debían ser ignorados. Muchos de sus compañeros también lucían preocupados.

–El Sombrero da advertencias al colegio cuando detecta periodos de gran peligro –dijo Nick Casi-Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor–. Debe creer que algo muy serio va a pasar.

De eso estaba segura, pero el resto… bueno, Hermione tendría que esperar y ver.

La profesora McGonagall pasó la lista, y los de primer año fueron seleccionados, desde Euan Abercrombie hasta Rose Zeller. Pero cuando terminaron, McGonagall no se llevó el Sombrero como siempre lo hacía, y aún había media docena de estudiantes de pie en el comedor.

–Felicitaciones a todos los de primero –dijo la profesora McGonagall–. Sin embargo, no hemos terminado. Debido a las nuevas regulaciones educacionales del Ministerio este año… –Lanzó una mirada molesta a la nueva persona en la mesa principal–... tenemos seis estudiantes transferidos de estudios en casa y uno de Beauxbatons. Invito a estos estudiantes a que también pasen al frente cuando diga su nombre.

Hermione aún estaba intentando descubrir si alguien había contado mal cuando McGonagall llamó el cuarto nombre:

–Granger, Hermione.

Hubo susurros sorprendidos por todo el comedor, y Hermione se puso de pie.

–¿Perdón, profesora?

–Señorita Granger, por favor pase al frente.

–Pero profesora McGonagall, ya he sido seleccionada. Soy Gryffindor.

–Sí, lo fue hace cuatro años, pero técnicamente, su afiliación a Gryffindor fue cancelada cuando se transfirió a Beauxbatons. Ya que se ha reinscrito aquí, necesita volver a ser seleccionada… Es una eventualidad que no ha pasado en mi vida, pero las reglas lo requieren.

–Oh… De acuerdo, profesora. –Hermione de repente se sintió consciente de sí misma mientras caminaba al taburete como una pequeña de primero. ¿Y si era seleccionada a una casa diferente? ¿_Podía_ ser seleccionada a una casa diferente? Ya había comprado sus túnicas de Gryffindor, sin mencionar todos los otros problemas con eso. Se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero en su cabeza. Debía estar mágicamente alargado porque aún cubría sus ojos–. Erm, hola, Sr. Sombrero –susurró.

–Hola de nuevo, señorita Granger –susurró la voz del Sombrero en su oído–. No es seguido que puedo hablar con un estudiante más de una vez. Ciertamente ha crecido desde la última vez que hablé con usted.

–Es… bueno hablar de nuevo con usted también, supongo –dijo. Incluso después de cuatro años, no se sentía menos extraño tener una conversación con una prenda–. En verdad no esperaba esto.

–Ah, pero es mi placer. No había tenido que seleccionar a alguien de nuevo en cien años. Siempre es interesante ver lo que ha cambiado.

–¿No va solo a enviarme de regreso a Gryffindor? –_Por favor di que sí. Por favor di que sí._

–No tengo que enviarla ahí, señorita Granger. Casi nunca tengo tanto material con el que trabajar.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –dijo nerviosa.

–Siempre he pensado que hacemos la Selección muy pronto en Hogwarts. Dumbledore ha expresado el mismo sentimiento algunas veces. Las personas cambian incluso para su segundo año, y mucho más para su séptimo. Y _usted_, por virtud de edad y experiencia, tiene las cualidades de las cuatro casas en mayor cantidad que muchos de los de primer año tienen las de cualquiera.

Hermione se sorprendió de eso. No podía imaginarse ser una de esas (supuestamente) raras personas que tenían un equilibrio de las cuatro casas.

–Pero _debo_ tener un aspecto dominante en mi personalidad –argumentó ella.

El Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a reírse. Podía imaginarse que sus amigos se estaban preguntando qué estaba pasando al ver la punta del Sombrero agitarse. Todos debían de preguntarse que estaba tomando tanto tiempo. Ya había tomado más que su primera Selección.

–Querida –dijo él–, el aspecto dominante de su personalidad siempre ha sido y será Ravenclaw, pero esa no es la única razón por la que tomo mi decisión sobre los estudiantes. No todo es sobre estar alrededor de personas similares. Es sobre estar en el lugar que será mejor para cada persona, y donde con suerte pueda hacer el mayor bien a la escuela. ¿Recuerda por qué la envié a Gryffindor antes, señorita Granger?

–Dijo que Ravenclaw no era lo que necesitaba –recordó ella–. Dijo que tenía… bueno, debió ser algún tipo de aptitud Gryffindor que necesitaba ser cultivada.

–Precisamente. Hubiera sido una Ravenclaw brillante, pero si la hubiera enviado ahí, siempre hubiera sido una amante de los números tímida y que sigue las reglas, con pocos amigos, viviendo una vida bastante desinteresada. _Quizás_ hubiera encontrado la sexta excepción a la Ley de Gamp, pero nunca hubiera comenzado a forjar metal, crear mapas mágicos, o usar su mano izquierda para hechizos. De hecho, dudo que siquiera hubiera sido lo suficiente venturosa para hacerse amiga de los elfos domésticos. Pero en lugar de eso, la envié a Gryffindor, y le ha hecho bastante bien. Gryffindor le ha enseñado a relajarse y pensar fuera de la norma, y como resultado, ha enriquecido su vida más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado hace cuatro años.

–Y casi me mató cuatro veces, pero es justo –mencionó Hermione–. ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema?

–Simplemente que ya ha aprendido la lección que necesitaba aprender de Gryffindor. Tiene osadía, valor, y gallardía que harían sentir orgulloso a Godric. Tiene amistades que no serán interrumpidas si cambia de casa. Tiene la facultad de ser grande sin importar a donde vaya. No necesita de Gryffindor más de lo que necesita de Ravenclaw.

–Bueno, pero tengo que ir _algún lugar, _Sr. Sombrero.

–Tan atrevida, señorita Granger. Sí, tiene que ir a _algún lugar_, pero el _lugar_ es lo que no está claro. Es un privilegio raro para usted, y no debería ser desperdiciado.

–¿En qué está pensando? ¿No debería de estar tomando una decisión? –El Sombrero se rio de nuevo.

–¿Qué cree que he estado haciendo mientras hablamos todo este tiempo? Hay mucho más que ver en su cabeza que la última vez.

–Eso es algo escalofriante, ¿sabe?

–Es lo que todos los hijos de muggles dicen. Así que me deja con un enigma. Podría enviarla de regreso a Gryffindor, y con su historia y amistades ahí, _hay_ algo que decir sobre eso. Podría enviarla a Ravenclaw, su lugar natural, pero mantengo lo que dije antes: Ravenclaw sería un desperdicio para usted. También está Hufflepuff. Leal, justa, trabajadora, e inclusiva, lo tiene. No se puede ser amigo de los elfos domésticos sin ser un poco Hufflepuff. Le iría bien ahí, pero honestamente no veo el caso. Ya aprendió la lección más importante que podría aprender de ellos. Le hubiera hecho bien a la casa Hufflepuff recibir una patada; les serviría bien luchar por más. Pero creo que lo ocurrido a su propio premio anual el año pasado será suficiente. No, les serviría bien tenerla, pero no la _necesitan_.

–_Pero_ –continuó el Sombrero–, hay otra opción. Un lugar que le beneficiaría y que se beneficiaría de su presencia.

_¡No!_

–¿Consideraría Slytherin, señorita Granger?

–¡¿Está loco?! ¡Me matarían en mi cama! –siseó ella.

El Sombrero guardó silencio, pero Hermione tuvo la sensación de que le estaba dando el equivalente a una mirada severa. Podía escuchar los susurros en las mesas. Casi ninguna Selección tomaba tanto tiempo.

–¿Acabo de probar su punto sobre la división entre las casas, verdad? –dijo ella.

–¿Qué piensa usted?

–De acuerdo, no moriría, pero no confiaría en que Parkinson o Bulstrode no intentaran algo. En verdad no creo que sea una buena idea.

–Piénselo antes de rechazarlo, señorita Granger. Puedo ver en mi mente que se tomó en serio mi advertencia. Sí, necesitaría de más valor que regresar a Gryffindor, ¿pero qué pasaría si una antigua Gryffindor fuera a Slytherin? ¿Qué tanto bien podría hacer para reparar la división entre las casas con su sola presencia?

Hermione sí lo pensó. No sonaba completamente loco. _Había_ Slytherin decentes, incluso si los más notables eran bravucones asquerosos como Malfoy, cuyos padres eran mortífagos. Pero en este momento, Gryffindor y Slytherin no se asociaban aún si habían sido amigos antes de Hogwarts. Los prejuicios y presiones de los estudiantes mayores destrozaban esas frágiles amistades de primer año en poco tiempo, y eso era culpa de ambas casas. El tener a alguien que pudiera aguantar los golpes y acercarse a ellos sería algo insólito por una generación en la escuela… por lo menos como lo cuentan los Gryffindor mayores. ¿Pero podía ser Hermione esa persona? No estaba tan segura.

–Pero no soy cualquier Gryffindor –dijo ella–. Soy hija de muggles y socia cercana de conocidos anti-partidarios de Voldemort. A ninguno de esos dos tipos les va bien en Slytherin.

–Y eso mostraría mejor que una casa no define a las personas –respondió el Sombrero.

–Bueno, quizás –dijo ella, pasando por encima de las implicaciones de esa última frase–. ¿Pero en verdad cree que sería una buena Slytherin en primer lugar?

–Oh, sí. De eso estoy seguro, señorita Granger. Tiene más astucia y ambición que la mayoría de los Slytherin a los que acabo de enviar a esa casa. Ambición no tiene que ser sobre poder, después de todo. Su impulso por obtener un EXTASIS en su cuarto año y expandir las fronteras en aritmancia es ambición suficiente. Y sobre astucia, solo como un ejemplo, el chantajear a Rita Skeeter fue un plan muy Slytherin como nunca visto. –Su pulso se aceleró.

–Espero que lo que discutimos permanezca confidencial –dijo Hermione.

–Estoy mágicamente obligado a no revelar los secretos de los estudiantes. Así que...

De repente, y sin razón aparente, varios soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa por todo el gran comedor, incluyendo a la profesora McGonagall a su lado. _¿De qué se trata eso? _Se preguntó Hermione. El Sombrero leyó su mente y respondió:

–Pasamos los cinco minutos en el taburete. Nunca me tomo más de cinco minutos en la Selección de un estudiante a menos que ese alguien sea _muy_ especial.

–Erm, gracias, creo.

–Así que –repitió el Sombrero–, he demostrado que tiene cualidades Slytherin. Pero no están tan desarrolladas en usted como las cualidades de las otras casas. Slytherin aún tiene algo útil que ofrecerle. Y usted tiene algo que ofrecer a Slytherin… como ganar la confianza de otras casas, y cómo ser definido por más que ambición y pureza de sangre. ¿Qué piensa, señorita Granger?

El pulso de Hermione se aceleró de nuevo. El Sombrero hablaba en serio. Pero _sabía_ que tomaba la preferencia de uno en consideración. Quizás también sería disuadido por lógica.

–Puedo desarrollar mi astucia y ambición sin estar en Slytherin –dijo ella–. Y probablemente lo haré. Lo necesitaré si esta guerra se intensifica. ¿No es eso la definición de no ser definida por mi casa?

–Cierto. ¿Pero qué de ganar la confianza de otras casas?

–Solo puedo hacer poco en Slytherin si me la paso en alerta, Sr. Sombrero. E incluso si fuera más fácil ganar la confianza de los Slytherin _como_ una Slytherin, aún si soy hija de muggles, perdería la confianza de los Gryffindor ya que la mayoría me verían como una traidora.

–Aún tendría a sus amigos. Puedo ver en su mente que son leales. Incluso su novio, a pesar de la animosidad de su familia. Sus compañeros Slytherin… los jóvenes mejores entre ellos… también comprendería que quiera mantener sus antiguas amistades.

–Aún perdería una gran red de apoyo en Gryffindor, y tendría que tratar de ganar la confianza de ambas casas al mismo tiempo. Como lo veo, no sería más difícil obtener la confianza de Slytherin desde Gryffindor. La profesora Vector y Georgina ya son amistosas conmigo, y hay otros que nunca me han dado problemas, como Greengrass y Davis. Preferiría permanecer donde estoy e intentar trabajar por el bien de la escuela desde ahí.

El Sombrero mantuvo silencio por un momento, como dándole tiempo para procesar sus propias palabras.

–¿Haría eso? –preguntó con solemnidad–. ¿Buscaría entablar una relación con una casa con la que no tiene conexiones? ¿En contra de los consejos de sus amigos y la ira de su propia casa? ¿Por el consejo de un sombrero viejo y raído? –Hermione sintió el peso de las palabras, pero eso no sacudió su resolución.

–Sí, lo haría -susurró ella–. Es lo correcto.

–Entonces ha demostrado sus verdaderos colores: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Aplausos irrumpieron al instante, aunque quizás fue porque las personas estaban felices de que finalmente había terminado más que felicitaciones. Pudo escuchar algunos gruñidos también, probablemente porque algunos estaban fastidiados de que se tomó tanto tiempo para terminar en la misma casa. Cuando la profesora McGonagall le quitó el Sombrero, le lanzó una mirada intrigada.

–Me gustaría mucho saber de qué trató _eso_ alguna vez, señorita Granger –susurró antes de indicarle que avanzara.

Hermione tomó asiento de nuevo mientras los otros tres estudiantes eran seleccionados rápidamente, y Dumbledore daba inicio al banquete.

–Ya era hora –dijo Ron mientras comenzaba a comer–. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

–El Sombrero estaba tratando de ponerme en Slytherin –dijo ella.

Se rieron, pero cuando ella no se rio con ellos, se preocuparon.

–Espera, ¿es en serio? –dijo George.

Ella asintió.

–¡¿Está loco?! ¡Te matarían en tu cama!

–Es lo que yo dije, lo cual fue algo hiperbólico, admito.

–Pero aun así, ¡¿Slytherin?! –dijo Fred, escandalizado–. ¡Es una locura!

–Pues, buen espectáculo, señorita Granger –intervino Nick Casi Decapitado–. No hemos tenido un hatstall en años.

–¿Qué es un hatstall? –habló Harry por primera vez.

–Una Selección que toma más de cinco minutos, cuando un estudiante es igualmente apto para más de una casa. Son muy raros. Si mi memoria no me falla… –Aunque eso no era una certeza de un fantasma–... el último que tuvimos fue la profesora McGonagall. Aunque quizás me haya olvidado de uno...

–Eso explicaría el porque estaba tan interesada –dijo Hermione.

–Pero no puede ser cierto –protestó George–. No puedes ser igual de apta para Gryffindor y Slytherin. No eres nada como uno de los sucios Slytherin.

–Slytherin no son sucios, George. _Tengo_ dos amigas que son Slytherin.

Fred comenzó a toser y balbucear.

–¿En serio? –dijo.

–¿Quién? –terminó George.

–La profesora Vector y su sobrina nieta, Georgina.

–Bueno, _ellas_ están bien, supongo.

–Pero _tú_ no eres nada como ellos –dijo Ron. Hermione suspiró.

–No, no, fue mucho más complejo que eso. El Sombrero me dijo que mi personalidad siempre ha sido la de una Ravenclaw. No soy una Gryffindor _o_ Slytherin natural, pero _tengo_ características de ambas casas. De hecho, la mayoría de los Gryffindor probablemente tienen más astucia y ambición que Crabbe y Goyle.

Sus amigos miraron a los gorilas de Malfoy y se rieron.

–¿Pero por qué te querría el Sombrero en Slytherin? –dijo Ginny, regresando al tema.

–Básicamente, pensó que sería la casa que me ayudaría a crecer más.

–Sí, a crecer tu ego –se burló Ron. Ella lo miró con fastidio.

–Es más que eso, Ronald. El Sombrero pensó que si cambiaba de casas, ayudaría a crear un puente entre ellas.

–¿Quieres decir intentar que todas las casas sean amigas? –dijo Harry, repentinamente molestándose y mirando de regreso a Malfoy–. Ni en sueños.

Hermione se sorprendió. Harry casi había terminado en Slytherin.

–Harry… –comenzó ella.

–No, es en serio. Tienes una amiga ahí, sí, pero eso sólo es porque es la sobrina nieta de Vector, y ella no podría odiarte aún si lo intentara. Malfoy prácticamente está a cargo del lugar, y él preferiría vernos muertos.

–Estoy segura de que Malfoy no habla por todos, Harry. Apuesto a que hay varios Slytherin que no siguen sus pasos, solo tienen miedo de decirlo. Quizás si pudiéramos hablar con ellos, lo harían.

–Sí, pues, lo creeré cuando lo vea. –Hermione frunció el ceño. Pensó que su mejor amigo estaría más abierto a la idea que eso.

–Pues, tal vez lo hagas –dijo ella–. Le dije al Sombrero que intentaría hablar con los Slytherin de todos modos.

–¿Qué? –Harry y todos los Weasley estaban sorprendidos–. Hermione, no puedes hacer eso –le rogó George–. Te lanzarán maleficios que duren una semana. –Los otros asintieron su acuerdo.

–Relájate. No voy a caminar a ellos y preguntarles. Voy a usar mi sutilidad Slytherin… ya que aparentemente tengo algo. Le pediré a Septima y Georgina que me ayuden a identificarlos.

–Oh. Bueno, eso no está tan mal –dijo él–. Aún creo que estás un poco loca, pero solo tu nivel normal de locura.

Hermione golpeó a George en la nuca, pero entonces se recargó contra él con afecto, lo cual era lo más que podían hacer en el gran comedor.

Después de la cena, Dumbledore realizó sus anuncios normales, incluyendo el introducir a Dolores Umbridge como la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero entonces, algo pasó que horrorizó a la mayoría en el gran comedor.

Umbridge _interrumpió_ a Dumbledore.

Nadie dijo nada, pero la sorpresa era palpable. Había interrumpido justo en medio de su anuncio sobre las pruebas de quidditch. Sin duda, muchos de los estudiantes estaban pensando que si Dumbledore no estuviera bajo tanto escrutinio, estarían recogiendo los restos de la nueva maestra del suelo en ese momento.

La mujer en rosa carraspeó su garganta con un rasposo _"Ejem, ejem"_ antes de hablar–: _Gracias, director, por esas amables palabras de bienvenida_ –dijo, como si estuviera perfectamente en turno.

Su voz era aguda y femenina para combinar con su atuendo, como si nunca hubiera crecido de ser una (sin duda muy desagradable) niña pequeña. Saludó a la escuela como si fueran un grupo de niños de cinco años y entonces se lanzó a un alarmantemente largo discurso político.

Hermione deseó haber traído su dictapluma con ella, pero por lo menos siempre llevaba un lapicero muggle y pergamino con ella, en caso de que quisiera realizar algún cálculo, así que anotó notas sobre los puntos principales de la profesora Umbridge para no perderse de nada importante. En resumidas cuentas el Ministerio estaba supuestamente preocupado de que los estudiantes no estaban siendo educados en Hogwarts de una manera que preservaba las grandes tradiciones de la cultura mágica, o clichés similares. Educación adecuada debía tener como base un equilibrio entre lo antiguo y lo nuevo, entre lo permanente y el cambio, y otras contradicciones orwellianas, y mencionó "recortar prácticas que debieran ser prohibidas" demasiadas veces para el gusto de Hermione. Para aquellos que sabían, era claro que la intención oculta era evitar que Dumbledore enseñara al colegio su "punto de vista" sobre el regreso de Voldemort, y si su leve revisión del libro de Defensa era una indicación, el asegurarse por completo de que no pudiera usar las clases de Defensa para fomentar una insurrección contra el Ministerio. La mera idea hubiera sido ridícula si no fuera por la información detrás de escenas que había escuchado de la Orden sobre que eso era precisamente lo que Fudge temía.

Esto definitivamente no era una buena señal.

Mientras subían a los dormitorios, Hermione comenzó a notar que Harry estaba recibiendo miradas extrañas. Miradas temerosas, incluso. Quizás hubiera creído que era por su muestra de poder contra ese dragón el año pasado, pero al haber leído el _Diario el Profeta_ todo el verano, sabía mejor. Harry Potter no estaba estable mentalmente y quizás se volvería loco y lanzaría maleficios en cualquier momento, pensando que era Quien-Tú-Sabes, o algo así. Mirando al otro lado del comedor, Cedric no parecía estar mejor. Aún caminaba con un leve cojeo en su pierna de madera, y las personas lo estaban evitando. _Decía_ que había perdido su brazo y pierna contra Barty Crouch Jr. (y ese mortífago en particular _aún_ estaba oficialmente en fuga), pero admitió que estuvo inconsciente después del encuentro. ¿Quién sabía que había pasado _realmente_?

–Pero Lily, es Harry Potter de quien estamos hablando. ¡Tú misma has estado diciendo que es un gran héroe por cuatro años!

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando a una discusión en su dormitorio hasta que literalmente estuvo en medio. Su antigua compañera Lily Moon, lucía casi como una persona diferente de la última vez que la había visto. Había perdido sus trenzas irregulares y su expresión relajada. En lugar de eso, su cabello estaba acomodado en una larga trenza a lo largo de su espalda, y lucía mucho más seria que el año pasado. Su novia, Sally-Anne, le estaba rogando que viera razón, pero no la estaba escuchando.

–Te dije lo que decían los periódicos. Potter se volvió loco. Desmayos, confusión, dolores de cabeza… no puedes confiar en lo que dice. Y Dumbledore… o le llegó la vejez, o lo está usando...

–¡No es así!

Hermione y Parvati se miraron ya que habían dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

–Dumbledore es la única persona a la que Voldemort teme –dijo Hermione. Sus cuatro compañeras dieron un salto cuando dijo el nombre–. Lo conoce mejor que nadie. Si él y Harry dicen que ha regresado, les creo.

–Hermione, Quien-Tú-Sabes murió hace catorce años –dijo su otra compañera de cuarto, Lavender Brown, entrando a la discusión–. La magia no puede revivir a las personas. Nunca.

–Voldemort no está muerto, Lavender –protestó Hermione–. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Estaba poseyendo a Quirrell en primer año como un tipo de espíritu oscuro.

–Eso es imposible –protestó Lavender.

–¿Quién lo dice?

–Vamos, Lav, sabes que Hermione no es una mentirosa –dijo Parvati. Lavender suspiró.

–No, no lo es, pero eso no quien decir que vio a Quien-Tú-Sabes. No sé qué crees que viste, Hermione, pero...

–¡Quirrell tenía un segundo rostro en la parte de atrás de su cabeza! –exclamó Hermione–. ¡Un rostro con ojos rojos brillantes y rajas en la nariz! ¿Suena familiar?

Todas las chicas se encogieron. La apariencia de Voldemort siempre era discutida en su susurros si es que se mencionaba en el mundo mágico, pero Hermione sabía que sus palabras les serían familiares. Tenían el aire de magia oscura. Sally-Anne fue la primera en recuperarse.

–¿Lo ves, Lily? –demandó–. ¡Hermione sabe de lo que está hablando!

–Solo está intentando asustarte, Sally-Anne –dijo Lily.

–¡_Debería_ estar asustada! –dijo Hermione–. _Yo_ estoy asustada. ¿No lo ves? Ambas somos hijas de muggles. Este es el tipo de cosas por las que necesitamos estar en alerta. Pero si tú y Lavender quieren seguir creyendo al _Diario el Profeta_ en lugar de a personas a las que han conocido en persona por los últimos cuatro años, entonces no hay más que pueda decirles.

–Oh vamos, solo es un mortífago prófugo. Hemos tenido ese tipo de sustos antes.

–No –la interrumpió Sally-Anne.

–¿Qué? –dijo Lily incrédula.

–Hermione tiene razón. No creo que sólo sea un mortífago. Los hijos de muggles sabemos cómo reconocer una campaña de propaganda, y esto es exactamente lo que el _Diario el Profeta_ está haciendo. Si quieres seguirles creyendo, no tengo más que decirte.

–Sally-Anne… –le rogó Lily, pero la hija de muggles ya estaba subiéndose a su cama y cerrando las cortinas–. ¡Sally-Anne! –repitió, pero no hubo respuesta. Incapaz de llegar a ella, se metió desesperanzada en su propia cama.

–Vaya… –dijo Lavender–. No puedo creer que hizo eso.

–Tiene razón –dijo Parvati.

–¿Qué, tú también, Parv?

–¡Sí, yo también, Lav! ¡Vamos! _Tú_ eres quien se la pasó hablando de lo brillante que era Harry después de que se enfrentó a ese dragón. ¿Y por qué querría Dumbledore desacreditar a Fudge _ahora_ en lugar de después del incidente con el dementor o algo? _Y_ yo no estoy muy feliz con cómo estás tratando a Hermione y Sally-Anne.

–Pues no deberían estar siguiendo a ese lunático y...

–_¡Epoximise!_

–¡Mmm! ¡Mm! ¡MMMMM!

Hermione había lanzado un hechizo rápidamente que hizo que la boca de Lavender se cerrara.

–Puedes cerrar tu maldita boca y dejar de hablar de mis amigos –dijo.

–_¿¡MMM!?_

Parvati parecía no estar segura de si enojarse o reírse.

–Hermione, no puedes hacer eso enfrente de un prefecto –dijo, intentando no reírse.

–Lo siento. _Finite._

–Tú y Parvati pueden juntarse son _esos chicos_, entonces –dijo Lavender indignada–. Estoy segura de que la verdad _real_ saldrá a la luz pronto. –Y se metió de golpe en su propia cama.

–No te gustará cuando pase –murmuró Hermione bajo su aliento–. Es bueno verte, Parv. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, Hermione.


	9. El mapa del matemago

Harry Potter es continuo en JK Rowling y en todas direcciones, con características específicas de White Squirrel en este ángulo específico.

Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Hubo alivio temporal al día siguiente ya que la escuela tenía todo el fin de semana para relajarse antes de que comenzaran las clases. Eso le dio tiempo a Hermione de ponerse al corriente con trabajo importante. Si tan solo todos los demás no tomaran su tiempo.

–_No, le dije que cerrara su maldita boca sobre ti, de hecho _–dijo a Harry después de que él explotó en su contra por mencionar a sus compañeras crédulas–. _Y sería agradable si dejaras de atacarnos a Ron y a mí, Harry, porque si no lo has notado, estamos de tu lado._

–_Lo siento –dijo Harry en voz baja._

–_Está bien..._

–¡Hermione, controla a tu novio y a su hermano idiota!

–¿Parvati? –dijo con confusión–. ¿Qué pasa? –Parvati se había emocionado bastante anoche al escuchar que Hermione tenía un novio oficial, pero lucía mucho menos contenta ahora. La prefecta sacudió un pedazo de pergamino enfrente del rostro de Hermione, el cuál había sido removido de la pizarra de anuncios. Ella lo tomó y lo leyó:

_¡Galones de galeones!_

_¿El dinero no te alcanza para tus escapadas?_

_¿Te gustaría ganar dinero extra?_

_Contacta a Fred y George Weasley,_

_sala común de Gryffindor_

_Para trabajos sencillos, de medio tiempo, y poco dolorosos._

_(Lamentamos que todo el trabajo es bajo el propio riesgo del solicitante)_

–¿_Poco_ dolorosos? –leyó Hermione–. ¿Bajo el propio riesgo del solicitante? ¡No pueden hacer esto!

–¿Sí? Pues, díselo a ellos.

–Lo haré en cuanto los vea, Parv. No te preocupes.

Hermione no vio ni pelo de los gemelos en la sala común, pero pronto se los encontró en el desayuno.

–Ahí están –les dijo–. George, Fred, no pueden reclutar probadores en la pizarra de anuncios.

–¿Quién dice? –demandó Fred.

–Parvati y Ron...

–Espera, ¿qué? –dijo Ron sin idea de qué.

–... y yo –agregó ella.

–Oye, solo intentamos asegurarnos de que nuestros productos funcionen como son promovidos –dijo George con su sonrisa ganadora. Hermione no iba a caer.

–¿Qué, sus surtidos saltaclases de nuevo? Hay cosas más seguras y mejores en las que podrían estar trabajando. –Fred le sonrió.

–Eso dices ahora, Hermione, pero estas en clases TIMO. Nos rogarás por un surtido saltaclases antes de Navidad.

–_Completé_ un curso EXTASIS en Aritmancia en un año, Fred. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

–_Tiene_ razón en eso –dijo George en acuerdo. Fred no tuvo respuesta para eso.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación mientras el correo era entregado. Hermione dio una leída rápida al _Profeta_ (quería saber lo que el enemigo estaba pensando), pero no vio nada relevante sobre la guerra o el encubrimiento de la guerra, así que regresó a planear mentalmente su fin de semana. Tenía mucho que hacer, y quería terminar lo más que pudiera antes de que comenzaran las clases, pero cuando lo pensó, no era una verdadera pregunta decidir qué hacer primero. Después del desayuno, fue directo a la oficina de Septima.

Septima Vector solo había sido maestra de Hermione por tres años, pero aún era su favorita por mucho. La profesora de Aritmancia de Hogwarts era brillante, de mente abierta, y aún activa en la investigación y por lo tanto dispuesta a aprender sobre matemáticas avanzadas. No todos podían hacer eso. Hermione había tenido poco contacto con Septima el último año, y quería ponerse al corriente. Sin embargo, Septima no estaba en su oficina… poco sorprendente ya que las clases no habían comenzado… así que Hermione intentó su apartamento. Hermione había tomado el té con Septima por primera vez temprano en su primer año después de ser una de las pocas estudiantes en descubrir donde estaban las habitaciones de los maestros. Convenció al retrato de la mentalmente ausente Bridget Wenlock, y la puerta se abrió solo un poco, sostenida por una cadena.

Septima soltó una exclamación de deleite y cerró la puerta para remover la cadena y dejar que Hermione entrara.

–Hermione, es bueno verte –dijo, abrazando a su antigua estudiante.

–A ti también, Septima –respondió ella–. No estás esperando problemas, ¿verdad? –Indicó la cadena.

–¿Oh, eso? No. Sólo quería algo de advertencia para asegurarme que nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa no pueda entrar sin ser anunciada.

–Ah. Lo entiendo por completo –dijo Hermione–. Solo he visto su "discurso de bienvenida" y no me agrada.

–Sí, pero ten cuidado, Hermione. La profesora Umbridge es muy astuta y despiadada en la realización de sus metas. Pero bueno, pasa; te serviré un té.

Era diferente tomar el té con Septima ahora que tenía su EXTASIS, y ahora que habían realizado una gran colaboración. Estaban mucho más al nivel, aún si Hermione aún no tenía las mismas cualificaciones oficiales. Se sentía más como un ambiente profesional, lo cual Hermione disfrutó.

–Quería felicitarte por concluir tu EXTASIS –dijo Septima–. El completarlo a los quince ya es un gran logro, y mucho más con tu nivel normal de excelencia.

–Gracias –respondió Hermione con una sonrisa–. Claro, todas recibiremos el reconocimiento si obtenemos el premio Wenlock o Gamp. Eso es lo que verdaderamente espero.

–Y te lo mereces. Se que yo no hice tanto...

–Claro que sí.

–De acuerdo, pero tú definitivamente fuiste la líder. Y creo que nuestro trabajo será perfecto para el Gamp, por lo menos. Y, ¿has pensado en qué quieres hacer ahora?

–Claro. –Hermione sacó un libro de texto de su bolso–. Ya comencé mi siguiente curso de matemáticas muggle. Análisis Real. –Le entregó el libro a Septima para que lo revisara–. Es sobre los principios subyacentes y las generalizaciones de las técnicas de cálculo. Cosas como convergencia, límites, diferenciabilidad, operaciones generalizadas como la integral de Lebesgue, expansiones alternas de funciones, como la serie de Fourier...

–Creo que entiendo –dijo la profesora–. Esto luce… complicado… espera. ¿Este es uno de los fractales de los que me hablaste hace unos años? –Mostró el libro abierto en una página que mostraba una imagen con puntas zigzagueantes.

–Oh, sí, esa es la función de Weierstrass… el primer fractal descrito en detalle en la literatura matemática. Claro, Weierstrass aún no estaba pensando en términos de fractales. Sólo lo construyó como un ejemplo de una función que es continua en toda dirección y no es diferenciable en ningún punto. Se necesitó de cien años de trabajo y mucho análisis complejo y cálculo computacional para desarrollar el campo de geometría fractal.

–En toda dirección… continua, pero no es diferenciable… ¡Dios mío! –Septima casi había olvidado lo difícil que era mantener el paso a la mente de esta chica–. Hermione, si me vuelvo loca por las revelaciones que me estás dando este año, caerás conmigo.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Los magos aún no habían aceptado los términos más complejos de las matemáticas. _Y es por eso por lo que yo soy una Gryffindor y tú una Slytherin_, pensó.

–No es tan difícil, Septima –insistió–. ¿Supongo que este no es un buen momento para preguntar si puedo realizar mi maestría contigo? –Septima casi soltó su taza.

–¿Tu maestría? –dijo–. Hermione, me halagas. Se que hablé sobre tú haciendo tu maestría conmigo antes de graduarte, pero entonces cambiaste de escuela...

–Lo sé. Y es más complicado ahora. Regresaré a Beauxbatons en primavera y después en otoño, y después de eso, seré mayor de edad, y sólo Dios sabe qué pasará en la guerra, y no sé dónde estaré. Pero quiero mantener el paso este otoño. Quiero comenzar mi maestría, por lo menos. Pensé que colaboramos bien a distancia el año pasado, y eres la mejor aritmaga que conozco. Si te soy perfectamente honesta, no creo que Monsieur Oppenord en Beauxbatons podría mantenerme el paso si intentara trabajar con él.

–Hermione, no estoy convencida de que _yo_ podría mantenerte el paso, pero si quieres trabajar conmigo, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar una manera de hacerlo. Sería un honor ser tu mentor.

–¡Muchas gracias, Septima! –Hermione dio un salto y la abrazó.

–De nada. Oh, te extrañé, Hermione –dijo melancólicamente–. No es lo mismo sin ti en Hogwarts. ¿Y tienes idea de qué quieres hacer para tu maestría?

–No realmente. El próximo verano terminaré los cursos suficientes para recibir un título formal en matemáticas en el mundo muggle… el equivalente a una maestría, así que no tendré una imagen completa hasta entonces. Y mientras tanto, he estado investigando hechizos para luchar contra mortífagos, y ese no es el tipo de cosa que pueda publicar.

–Tendremos que ver que se nos ocurre este semestre –dijo Septima–. Eso está bien. Por ahora, puedo continuar enseñándote técnicas de aritmancia avanzadas que necesitarás para tu maestría. Podemos continuar reuniéndonos los sábados, como hicimos en tu tercer año.

–Suena maravilloso. Y veré si puedo ayudarte a comprender mejor análisis real.

–Oh, fantástico –murmuró ella.

–Y… ¿qué pensaste sobre la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador? –preguntó Hermione–. Fue muy diferente de lo normal.

–Sí. Muy preocupante. El Sombrero dijo ese tipo de cosas un par de veces durante la última guerra. No creo tener que recordarte cómo terminó eso. La mayoría de los maestros han estado preocupados sobre la separación entre las casas por mucho tiempo, y la guerra lo empeoró. Creo en el profesor Dumbledore, por cierto. Después de tus primeros dos años aquí, tengo que.

–Gracias. Lo aprecio, y sé que Harry también. –Ella asintió.

–Por cierto, ¿por qué tomó tanto tiempo tu Selección? Hubiese creído que sería rápida.

–Oh, eso. Quizás no me creas, pero el Sombrero quería enviarme a Slytherin.

Con eso, Septima la miró evaluándola y se acarició su barbilla y dijo–, Si no fueras hija de muggles, podría verlo.

–¿En serio?

–Claro. El Sombrero sólo pone a hijos de muggles en Slytherin si no quedan en ningún otro lado, pero por la manera en la que has crecido en los últimos cuatro años, tienes la personalidad para sobresalir ahí.

–Pues, gracias. Es más de lo que mis amigos pudieron decir. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, creo que el Sombrero tiene razón. Dicen que "una casa dividida contra sí misma no puede permanecer", y una escuela no estará mejor.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Pero no es mucho lo que podamos hacer. No he visto a nadie hacer gran avance en reducir la división entre las casas. Y la culpa está en ambos lados.

–Oh, sé que la culpa está en ambos lados. Pero aun así, siento que debería haber algo que podamos hacer. No creo que el Sombrero Seleccionador diría eso si la situación no tuviera remedio.

Septima abrió la boca y se detuvo por un momento. No era fácil mantenerle el paso a Hermione, pero comenzaba a tener una idea de lo que estaba pensando–. ¿Estás planeando algo, no? –dijo.

–No sé cuanto puedo decir por ahora. Aunque _quisiera_ intentar hablar con algunos de los Slytherin. Deshacer un poco del daño. Por ahora, tú y Georgina son las únicas Slytherin que me dan el tiempo, y eso no está bien. Solo no sé cómo comenzar, o con quien hablar.

–Mmm… –lo pensó por un momento–. Sabes que este es un camino peligroso. Tus amigos no apreciarán que intentes hablar con los Slytherin, y a los Slytherin _en verdad _no les gustará que intentes interferir con ellos.

–Es lo que dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Aunque aún me gustaría intentarlo. Es lo correcto.

–Ah. Y ahí está la Gryffindor que conozco tan bien. Bien, si no vas a escuchar razón, supongo que puedo darte un consejo.

–Esperaba que dijeras eso –dijo Hermione.

Septima se rio–. Por supuesto que sí. Lo importante es no caminar directo a hablar con ellos. Encuentra alguna otra razón para hablarles. Pregunta a Georgina sobre sus amigos y ve si te los presentaría. Encuentra a uno de los Slytherin más amistosos en tu años y pídeles estudiar con ellos… idealmente en un tema en el que te puedan ayudar de manera genuina. Y claro que puedes ayudarles en Aritmancia.

–_Estoy_ algo atrasada en Encantamientos y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –admitió. El currículo de cuarto año de Beauxbatons no era tan riguroso como el de Hogwarts, y los maestros en esos dos temas no eran particularmente buenos. Lo mismo podría ser dicho en Herbología, pero podía pedir ayuda a Neville con eso, y todos lo sabían.

–Ese sería un buen comienzo. Y creo que tu mejor opción sería Tracey Davis. Es mestiza, y no es tan cercana a los más...

–¿Prejuiciosos?

–Bueno, sí. Y su amiga, Daphne Greengrass, tiene calificaciones excelentes en la mayoría de sus clases. Si en verdad quieres hacerlo, intenta estudiar con ella, y no menciones el establecer una relación con otros Gryffindor al principio. E incluso cuando intentes mencionarlo, comienza preguntando si estarían interesadas en expandir el grupo de estudio. Creo que tu amigo Ronald es dotado en Runas Antiguas, por ejemplo.

–Ron quizás no sea la mejor persona con quien comenzar, pero comprendo. ¿Pero en verdad importa? ¿No será sospechoso si me acerco a ellas aún con algo tan benigno?

–Claro que sí. Pero aún apreciarán que estés dispuesta a conocerlas antes de hablar de política. En Slytherin, el invertir tu tiempo en alguien es importante. La paciencia es un recurso valioso. Si juegas bien tus cartas, creo que por lo menos harás unos cuantos amigos Slytherin, y esa ya es una buena meta. Han pasado muchos años desde que vi una amistad exitosa entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin en esta escuela. Me alegrará ver si puedes hacer aunque sea eso.

–Pues, ciertamente haré lo que pueda, Septima.

* * *

Hermione pasó el resto de la mañana hablando sobre Aritmancia con Septima, y acordaron reunirse cada sábado por la mañana. Después del almuerzo, aunque aún tenía muchas personas con quienes quería ponerse al corriente, había un proyecto en particular que era de más importancia: el mapa del merodeador… o más bien, su propia versión del mapa del merodeador. Había pasado gran parte de la semana pasada en Grimmauld Place copiando la "programación" rúnica del mapa original y creando una copia de alta calidad para ella. Hubiera preferido descubrirlo todo por sí misma y hacerlo bien, pero necesitaba poder usarlo por razones de seguridad lo más pronto posible. Cuando llegó el momento de ir a Hogwarts, había hecho lo más que había podido sin tener los datos reales de las barreras. Para lograr eso, sólo había un lugar en la escuela al que podía ir, así que caminó a las cocinas.

–¡Señorita Granger! ¡Señorita Hermione Granger ha regresado!

Hermione había sido amiga de muchos de los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts desde su primer año. Los elfos amaban a cualquier bruja o mago que se tomaba el tiempo de visitarlos con regularidad, y se sentían abrumados cuando las personas los trataban como si fueran personas, como lo hacía Hermione. En cuanto entró, rodearon sus piernas.

Dobby estaba ahí, por supuesto. Hermione le había dicho que renovara su subcontrato con Hogwarts en cuando supo que regresaría. El otro elfo al que estaba emocionada de ver era Sonya. Hermione había conocido a Sonya cuando aún era una adolescente rebelde (rebelde para los elfos, por lo menos). Había madurado algo desde entonces, pero aún era un tiburón para el snap explosivo, y llevaba su cinturón de herramientas apretado en la cintura para mostrar su figura élfica. Hermione siempre había pensado que Sonya lucía más humana, bajo los estándares de los elfos. Eso probablemente era por su pequeña nariz chata, aunque sus ojos azul cobalto y cabello rubio desaliñado ayudaban.

Había otros elfos a los que conocía bien, como Tilly, la abuela de Sonya que era la maestra de los elfos, Vanny, Remie, Flory la Jefa de Elfos, y un pequeño elfo llamado Smidgen, y todos estaban hablando sobre el otro para saludarla. Después de saludarlos y moverse entre ellos y explicar que sí, estaba de regreso en Hogwarts este año, aunque solo por el semestre de otoño, finalmente logró hablar sin interrupción con Dobby y Sonya. Primero preguntó cómo estaba Winky; Winky era una elfina que había sido despedida injustamente por su amo y había pasado la mayor parte del año pasado borracha. Se alegró de ver que Winky ahora estaba trabajando con el equipo de limpieza y no se soltó a llorar cuando habló con ella.

–Sonya se ha estado asegurando de que Winky cuide de ella misma, señorita Hermione –dijo la elfina más joven con orgullo–. Sonya se asegura de que no toque la cerveza de mantequilla.

–Winky piensa que Sonnitt se divierte mucho con eso, señorita –gruñó Winky.

–Oh vaya. ¿Qué le hiciste, Sonya? –dijo Hermione.

–Sonya cuelga a Winky con las ollas y sartenes cuando es mala, señorita –dijo Sonya mientras Winky le lanzaba una mirada malhumorada. Hermione intentó no reírse.

–Pues, es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo. Tengo un favor que pedirte, Sonya.

–¿Sí, señorita Hermione? –dijo entusiasmada.

–Estoy trabajando en un proyecto especial de runas, y… ¿podrías llevarme a las piedras base del castillo? –Las orejas de Sonya cayeron.

–Oh… –dijo ella con tristeza–. Sonya lo siente, pero está fuera de límite para los estudiantes sin un maestro, señorita. No podemos ayudar a los estudiantes a romper las reglas.

–Oh, cierto… ¿podrías mostrarle a Dobby cómo llegar? Su contrato conmigo sobrepasa su contrato con Hogwarts. –Sonya sonrió.

–Es muy lista, señorita Hermione. Eso funcionaria.

–¡Sonnitt! –siseó Tilly–. No debes hacer eso. Causarás problemas.

–Está bien, Tilly –le aseguró Hermione–. Este proyecto ayudará a que la escuela sea más segura. Mis padres me pidieron que lo hiciera.

–¿Lo hará, señorita?

–Ajá. Me ayudará a asegurarme que no haya magos malos cerca.

–¿Ves, abuela? –dijo Sonya–. La señorita Hermione es una bruja responsable.

Tilly gruñó un poco más, pero las dejó ir.

Hermione sabía muy poco sobre las piedras base del castillo, pero su amigo Michel en Beauxbatons había explicado la idea. Un edificio grande y mágico como Hogwarts tenía que ser construido en una convergencia mayor de líneas ley. Las piedras base eran un círculo de piedras construido debajo del castillo que canalizaba la energía de las líneas ley para alimentar la magia del edificio y los terrenos. Hagrid le había mencionado una vez que el túnel que llevaba a la cueva de cristal donde estaba el embarcadero llevaba a las piedras base, pero no sabía más sobre ellas.

Sonya llevó a Dobby por el sótano hasta la base de la gran escalera. Hermione había visto este lugar antes cuando había comenzado a crear su mapa del castillo. A lo que parecía ser el fondo de las escaleras había un par de puertas dobles grandes que estaban cerradas con llave todo el tiempo.

–Ahora, Dobby, hay una manera especial para pasar estas puertas para los elfos si lo necesitamos. Pero se supone que los estudiantes no pueden estar aquí sin un maestro. –Mostró a Dobby la encantación élfica para abrir las puertas, y estas se abrieron de golpe.

Detrás de las puertas había otra escalera, una larga en espiral que cortaba directo en la superficie de roca. Directamente debajo del piso de mosaico en la base de la gran torre resultó haber un agujero que caía profundo en la montaña en la cual se encontraba el castillo. Los escalones eran amplios, pero las paredes estaban en ángulo para que el agujero se ampliara mientras bajaban. No había antorchas en estas escaleras, pero todo el agujero parecía iluminado por una tenue luz blanca proveniente del fondo. Los tres bajaron las escaleras. Estaba oscuro, con solo la suficiente luz para ver, pero Hermione podía ver luz reflejando en pedazos de cuarzo sobresaliendo de las paredes de granito.

–Sonya está feliz de que Dobby esté de regreso –dijo la elfina como conversación.

–¿Lo estás? –dijo Hermione.

–¿Lo estás? –dijo Dobby en eco, igual de sorprendido. Los dos elfos no se habían llevado bien cuando Dobby había comenzado a trabajar ahí.

–Sí. Es mucho más interesante contigo aquí, Dobby.

Hermione sonrió. Eso era cierto. Dobby era el elfo más inusual que había conocido. Mientras más bajaron, el cuarzo se volvió más común, y pronto se dio cuenta que brillaba por sí mismo con una tenue luz blanca, la cual se intensificó mientras bajaban. Al estar más cerca, pudieron ver el fondo con claridad. Era un círculo de piedras, pero nada como cualquier otro círculo de piedras que Hermione hubiera visto. De hecho, había dos círculos concéntricos de un total de veinticuatro trilitos brillantes y perfectos de cuarzo blanco puro en el resplandeciente suelo negro del agujero. Las paredes y las escaleras también eran de cuarzo sólido, aunque de tonos pálidos variantes, hasta una altura mayor a la de las piedras. El espacio entre los trilitos no era igual, pero estaban agrupados un poco hacia las zonas norte y sur del agujero. Hermione estaba segura de que el espacio era significativo, pero no estaba segura de qué significaba aún.

–Sonya nunca había estado aquí abajo antes –susurró Sonya–. Es muy hermoso.

–Dobby nunca había sentido magia como esta.

Hermione sabía por la clase de Runas Antiguas que el cuarzo era el mineral más duro que podía ser encontrado en grandes cantidades, y por lo tanto producía las runas más poderosas, así que no era sorprendente que las piedras base fueran de ese material, pero no esperaba que lucieran de ese modo. Cuando llegaron al suelo, finalmente tuvo una buena mirada. Los trilitos tenían unos ocho pies de ancho por un doce de alto, y cada pulgada estaba cubierta en runas. El círculo externo de dieciséis trilitos era de unos sesenta pies de diámetro. La luz no salía de las piedras como tal, pero específicamente de las runas talladas en ellas, las cuales brillaban con intensidad. La cantidad de magia fluyendo en ellas debía ser enorme. El suelo resultó ser una capa lisa de ónix negro, la cual también estaba tallada con runas que brillaban en tenue plateado. Las runas eran una mezcla de nórdico, latín, griego, y hebreo, así como diseños geométricos. Podía sentir la magia irradiando de las piedras erizando su piel. Ahora sabía porque Hogwarts era considerada la concentración de magia más poderosa en las islas británicas.

Hermione se sintió conmover hasta las lágrimas. El encantamiento rúnico más complejo que había visto había sido la protección de la profesora Babbling para la piedra filosofal en primer año. Ese había sido increíblemente complicado y poderoso, pero era un juego de niños comparado con estas piedras base. Se sintió pequeña, al ver lo mucho que aún tenía por aprender. El trabajo de los fundadores era posiblemente la mayor obra maestra de la magia que vería en su vida.

¿Y los merodeadores habían pintarrajeado _esto_?

–_Una pequeña esquirla de la roca y no más, quizás, en un día de gran preocupación. _–Las palabras de Tolkien llegaron a su mente espontáneas. Parecía casi sacrilegio. No podía creer que incluso ellos tendrían la falta de respeto para hacer algo así. No estaba segura de soportar tallar las runas para unir a su mapa con el antiguo trabajo de los merodeadores.

Pero mientras miraba y caminaba alrededor de las piedras, comenzó a ver un extraño patrón. Ciertos cuadrados de roca en el suelo tenían una textura diferente… uno detrás de cada trilito, de unos seis pies cada uno… y las runas en esos bloques brillaban con menos intensidad. Se arrodilló para mirar mejor, sintiendo la superficie, pasando sus dedos por las marcas, examinando como la luz jugaba en ellas.

–Esto no es ónix –murmuró. Sacó su varita y lanzó unos cuantos encantamientos que había aprendido en Runas Antiguas… encantamientos para identificar rocas y su calidad. Nunca los había tenido que usar en clase excepto por unos cuantos ejercicios, y tuvo que pensar por un minuto para recordar qué significaban los patrones de luz de su varita, pero pronto lo tuvo.

–Obsidiana –dijo–. Es obsidiana. –La obsidiana tenía su propia larga tradición mágica, aunque más en América. Tenía una composición similar y también era negra, pero solo tenía la mitad de la dureza que el ónix. A inspección más cercana, las runas talladas en los bloques de obsidiana no eran tan perfectas como las otras… un tamaño algo diferente, no completamente alineadas, talladas con herramientas diferentes, probablemente adiciones posteriores...

Hermione se carcajeó cuando se dio cuenta de qué eran los bloques de obsidiana.

–¡Pergamino borrador! –exclamó, para la confusión de los elfos–. Son pergamino borrador.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –dijo Sonya–. Esto no es pergamino.

–No pergamino literal. Son bloques de roca más suave para que generaciones subsecuentes de directores y maestros escriban sus propias adiciones y mejoras a las barreras. Podrían incluso probar barreras nuevas antes de tallarlas en las piedras base. ¡Es brillante! ¡Los fundadores pensaron en todo! Y eso quiere decir que los merodeadores no tuvieron que arruinar esta obra de arte… –Comenzó a caminar alrededor de los círculos rápidamente, buscando el bloque que tenía las runas que estaba buscando–. Pudieron tallar las runas en la obsidiana sin que nadie lo notara… ¡ahí!

Talladas en una esquina del bloque de obsidiana mirando al este del círculo externo había un grupo de runas que alimentaba información del castillo a un grupo de runas en particular en otro lugar… específicamente, el mapa del merodeador en el dormitorio de Harry. Hermione sacó su hoja de referencia y rápidamente dedujo las runas que necesitaba agregar. No eran muchas… los merodeadores habían hecho la mayor parte del trabajo… solo un par para conectar a otro grupo de runas y unas más para expandir las que estaban en el bloque para que enviaran toda la información que necesitaba de las barreras.

Usó un martillo y cincel para tallar las runas nuevas. Era trabajo cansado, arrodillada sobre el bloque de piedra, pero era mejor no usar magia o cualquier otro objeto encantado para tallar runas poderosas para evitar interferencia mágica. Sonya le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, y explicó lo mejor que pudo a la elfina. Sonya se alegró de que podría detectar a magos malos como Barty Crouch Jr., quien había pasado la detección de todos el año pasado. Cuando terminó, Hermione sacó otro pedazo de pergamino y leyó la información que estaba recibiendo a través de las runas enlazadas. Los datos brutos eran difíciles de interpretar, pero supuso que tenía todo lo que necesitaba… bueno, todo lo que el mapa del merodeador tenía, por lo menos. Los lugares en el castillo donde el espacio no se comportaba de manera normal necesitarían algo de trabajo.

–¡Perfecto! –exclamó–. Muchas gracias, Sonya, Dobby. –Los abrazó al mismo tiempo–. Todo está listo. Tendré las nuevas medidas de seguridad trabajando pronto. –Tomó nota mental de examinar este lugar con más detalle después, y descubrir qué significaba el alineamiento de las piedras, y comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

* * *

Hermione tenía los datos ahora, pero aún tenía que asegurarse que su propia "programación" rúnica funcionaba de manera correcta. Le tomó el resto del sábado y parte del domingo el "limpiar" su trabajo y asegurarse de que todo funcionara como quería. Se escondió del mundo hasta que terminó, pero ahora, estaba lista para realizar su gran debut. Rápidamente busco a George y Fred y se los llevó a un aula apartada.

–De acuerdo, Hermione, ¿cuál es el gran secreto? –preguntó Fred.

–Solo un pequeño proyecto en el que he estado trabajando las últimas dos semanas –dijo con una sonrisa. Produjo lo que parecía un pedazo en blanco de pergamino. Su versión solo era tres cuartos del original (dieciocho por veintisiete pulgadas) y estaba doblado del tamaño de un mapa de carretera normal. Y, claro, sólo tenía una página. Lo desdobló hasta la mitad, y lo tocó con la punta de su varita mientras decía la frase clave–. _Dos moi pa sto, kai tan gan kinaso. _

Arquímedes. _Dame un punto de apoyo y moveré el mundo. _Un esquema del castillo de Hogwarts mirando al lago negro apareció en el pergamino, y sobre este un título escrito en la letra pulcra de Hermione:

_Lady Arquímedes_

_se enorgullece de presentar_

_El Mapa del Matemago_

–Lo terminaste –susurraron.

–Lo terminé –respondió ella.

George la tomó por los hombros y la besó con fuerza. Hermione se sorprendió por un momento, pero lo aceptó con entusiasmo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y dejándola sin aliento cuando se separó.

–Eres _brillante_ –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Tuve mucha ayuda.

–Aún brillante.

–Te besaría, pero estoy de muy buen humor como para tener un duelo con George por eso –dijo Fred.

–¡Oye!

–Técnicamente, esto aún es un trabajo en progreso –admitió Hermione, abriéndolo y mostrando una representación mágicamente perfecta de la planta baja. Al momento, no tenía nada definido para el otro lado del mapa. Por ahora, sólo un bosquejo de Hogwarts en la "portada" y un mapa de los terrenos al reverso, pero estaba considerando otras opciones como un manual de usuario.

–Por ahora, sólo muestra lo mismo que el mapa del merodeador original.

–"Sólo", dice –dijo George, riéndose.

–"Sólo", dice –repitió Fred.

–Bueno, el original no muestra la cámara de los secretos o la sala de los menesteres o los dormitorios de los elfos. Y no estoy segura de _qué_ hacer con ese desastre en la cima de la gran escalera. Tendré que examinar las barreras con más cuidado para descubrirlo. Además, quiero que abra automáticamente en el piso en el que estás en lugar de la planta baja...

George la interrumpió besándola de nuevo.

–¿Cómo conseguí a una chica como tú? –dijo.

–Obviamente hubo un _Confundus_ involucrado –dijo ella con tono serio.

Hermione comenzó a mostrarles cómo funcionaba el mapa, dando golpes con su varita a la serie de íconos que escondían a los estudiantes, maestros, elfos, y fantasmas (incluyendo a Peeves), y resaltaba a las anomalías. Buscó por los pisos, pero no encontró nada.

–Bien, no hay nadie que no deba estar aquí hoy –concluyó–. Eso es algo.

–Bueno saberlo –dijo George en acuerdo.


	10. Dolores Umbridge

¡Detención a todos los que no den crédito a JK Rowling y White Squirrel!

Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la orden del fénix._

**Notas del autor: **No estoy seguro de en qué estaba pensando JK Rowling cuando puso que la cena en Hogwarts comenzaba antes de la detención de Harry a las cinco de la tarde, especialmente cuando enviarlo a la cama sin comer es completamente algo que Umbridge haría. La cena se sirve al punto de las seis de la tarde en mi Hogwarts.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

—Vaya. Historia, Pociones doble, Aritmancia, y Defensa doble —dijo Harry, examinando su horario—. Va a ser un largo día.

—Quizás no sea tan malo —dijo Hermione, sin creerlo realmente. Dos y probablemente tres de esas clases no eran agradables en Hogwarts. De repente, recordó algo en lo que no había tenido oportunidad de pensar todo el año pasado. Antes de irse de Hogwarts la última vez, había dado a la profesora McGonagall una lista algo larga de quejas contra el profesor Snape. ¿Acaso algo había pasado sobre eso? Se preguntó. Pero intentó animar a Harry—. Podría ser peor que tener a un empleado del Ministerio como profesor de Defensa… _hemos_ tenido peor, dependiendo de cómo lo pienses. Y creo que te gustará el quinto año de Aritmancia, Harry. Podrás crear tus propios hechizos este año. Y las técnicas de álgebra avanzada son mucho más útiles para...

—¿Podrías callarte, Hermione? —exclamó Harry, y Hermione se reclinó con sorpresa—. Todos saben lo mucho que _tú_ amas la aritmancia. No es tan fácil para el resto de nosotros. Siempre estás hable y hable de eso, y me vuelve loco a veces. —Y entonces, se puso de pie y salió furioso del gran comedor sin terminar su desayuno.

—¡Harry! —lo llamó Hermione, pero él no miró atrás—. ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo ella—. Nunca lo había visto hablar de ese modo.

—Yo sí —dijo Ginny.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Bueno, algo así. Cuando fingió esa pelea conmigo, comenzó a lucir bastante real. Aunque nunca había hablado sobre estar fastidiado de la Aritmancia.

—¿Entonces por qué lo dijo?

—No lo sé. Creo que está tenso hoy. Ya me gritó cuando mencioné que mis compañeras de cuarto no le creen sobre Quien-Tú-Sabes, aun cuando les dije que cerraran sus malditas bocas o las cerraría por ellas.

—¿En verdad? Eso me pasó a mí con él el sábado. En verdad no debería soltar su enojo con sus amigos —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pero a quién más tiene? —dijo Ginny—. Supongo que Sirius, pero no le gusta pelearse con él. Así que lo dejo que se suelte mientras no llegue muy lejos.

Hermione podía comprender eso. Harry había sido ignorado tanto en su infancia que no tenía maneras saludables de lidiar con su enojo como la mayoría de las personas, y veía a Sirius como una figura paternal; no le gustaría lastimar su relación. Pero eso no explicaba el porqué las cosas eran tan diferente este año. ¿Estrés por el regreso de Voldemort? ¿Angustia adolescente? Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que estaba ignorando algo, pero no podía adivinar qué.

Historia era por mucho la clase más aburrida en Hogwarts. El profesor Binns era un fantasma distraído que enseñaba sobre cosas que no eran relevantes y que quizás podrían ser interesantes si no hablara como si estuviera intentando aburrirlos hasta la muerte. Considerando la advertencia del Sombrero Seleccionador y el viejo dicho sobre como las personas no aprendían de su historia, Hermione pensaba que no estaba ayudando a nadie. Pero había preguntado en su primer año y descubrió que con el sistema de contratación de Hogwarts, sería casi imposible deshacerse de él.

La lección doble de Pociones resultó ser un desastre para la mayoría en la clase, quienes fallaron miserablemente en preparar un filtro de paz. Snape desapareció el de Harry, y con razón, pensó Hermione en privado. El filtro de paz no era una poción que aceptaba errores. Por suerte, el extraño arrebato de enojo de Harry durante el desayuno parecía haber pasado, y no se hundió más profundo. Todo bien hasta el momento.

* * *

Hermione tenía un periodo libre después del almuerzo cuando muchos de los otros estudiantes de quinto año tenían Aritmancia o Adivinación, incluyendo a Harry. Interesantemente, alguien raramente tomaba ambas clases. Nunca había descubierto como lo había logrado Percy.

Harry no estaba seguro de porqué había estallado contra Hermione durante el desayuno… o contra Ginny antes, o contra Hermione de nuevo durante el fin de semana. Había estado sintiendo repentinos momentos de enojo que le llegaban sin razón aparente, y después se pasaban. Por suerte, estaba más tranquilo ahora, lo cual era bueno ya que Aritmancia no era un territorio particularmente amistoso. Dean Thomas estaba ahí, pero ningún otro Gryffindor. La mayoría de la clase eran Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Peor, Malfoy estaba ahí, aunque por lo menos no tenía a sus secuaces con él. Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy usaría lo que aprendiera en clase para inventar algunas maldiciones nuevas en cuanto pudiera, aunque de acuerdo con Hermione, eso probablemente no sería hasta su séptimo año.

Por suerte, la profesora Vector era bastante estricta, y Malfoy raramente causaba tantos problemas en esta clase como lo hacía en Pociones o Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. A pesar de ser una Slytherin, era una de las maestras más imparciales. Se preocupaba por el talento más que por cualquier otra cosa. Por lo tanto, amaba a Hermione.

—Ya que estarán presentando su examen para el Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria para esta clase en primavera —dijo Vector al principio de la clase—, incrementaremos el trabajo. Asignaré problemas nivel TIMO de tarea para prepararlos, y los calificaré usando los estándares del TIMO.

Varios en la clase gruñeron. Ya habían recibido esto de sus otros maestros. Pero no muchos, considerando que la clase tenía tantos Ravenclaw. La profesora Vector continuó delineando lo que estudiarían este año. De acuerdo con Hermione, era el equivalente a una clase de Álgebra II muggle. Y también comenzarían a crear encantamientos sencillos. Aparentemente, no era tan fácil como Hermione lo hacía ver… nada sorprendente. Se necesitaba de mucha práctica poder crear hechizos que no tuvieran quince o veinte sílabas. O que requerían un movimiento de varita imposible. Hermione nunca hablaba de cuantos hechizos había dejado de lado, pero tendrían que ser varios.

No había mucho más que no supiera sobre la clase de este año, y parecía muy similar a sus dos años anteriores en Aritmancia… mucho trabajo y necesitaba de bastante tiempo para producir resultados, pero por lo menos era un descanso bienvenido de sus otras clases ese día.

La clase de Defensa no estuvo tan bien.

La "profesora" Umbridge había dejado su diadema rosa en favor de un moño negro, el cual lucía como una mosca enorme posada en un sapo aún más grande. Aún hablaba a la clase como si fueran niños en guardería y esperaba que le respondieran en unísono como si fuera 1950… o por lo menos, esa fue la impresión que Harry tuvo de la poca televisión que vio creciendo. Incluso si no hubiera intentado que perdiera su juicio, aún no le hubiera agradado.

Hermione estaba siendo cautelosa de Umbridge porque no le agradaba a Harry y por su discurso de apertura. Claro, la instrucción de "varitas guardadas" por sí misma fue una pequeña señal de alarma. El título que escribió en la pizarra, _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Regreso a los Principio Básicos_, sonaba bien en pergamino, especialmente después de tantos maestros fallidos. Sin embargo, la "teoría aprobada por el Ministerio" era preocupante. Las metas del curso, con énfasis en los aspectos legales de la magia defensiva, no eran problemáticas _como tal_, pero conociendo la agenda de Umbridge, eran sospechosas.

Pero el golpe de gracia fue cuando Umbridge dijo a la clase que leyeran el capítulo uno del libro de texto por el periodo completo. Eso fue demasiado para Hermione incluso si la mujer _no_ tuviera una agenda.

Hermione levantó su mano.

Umbridge la ignoró.

Bien, dos podían jugar a eso. Hermione mantuvo su mano levantada, a pesar de que comenzó a entumecerse rápidamente, por varios minutos, ignorando de manera obvia el libro y esperándola. Cuando la mitad de la clase estuvo mirándola en lugar de leyendo, Umbridge finalmente aceptó su derrota… en la manera más condescendiente posible.

—_¿Quería preguntar algo sobre el capítulo, querida?_ —preguntó.

—_No sobre el capítulo, no —dijo Hermione._

—_Bien, estamos leyendo ahora —dijo la profesora Umbridge, mostrando sus pequeños dientes puntiagudos—. Si tiene alguna otra pregunta, podemos lidiar con ellas al final de la clase._

—Tengo una pregunta sobre el plan de curso —dijo Hermione antes de que la mujer pudiera regresar a ignorarla.

Umbridge elevó sus cejas en fingida sorpresa… o quizás en verdadera sorpresa. Probablemente esperaba una protesta más directa, pero Hermione ya estaba poniendo su sutileza Slytherin a buen uso.

—Y su nombre es… —preguntó Umbridge.

—Hermione Granger, profesora. —No era necesario ser grosera aún. Aunque se preguntó porque Umbridge no se había molestado en pasar lista, sin importar si conocía a Hermione por reputación.

—_Bien, señorita Granger, creo que las metas del curso son perfectamente claras si las leen con atención._

En serio, ¿qué pensaba que estaba logrando? Incluso a personas normales de dieciséis años no les gustaba que les hablaran con ese tono, y mucho menos a Hermione Granger.

—Comprendo las metas que ha escrito, profesora —dijo Hermione—. Solo estoy preocupada de que parecen muy estrechas. Hubiera creído que una meta primordial del curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura sería el obtener competencia práctica para los hechizos defensivos.

Umbridge _sonrió_ ampliamente de manera perturbadora.

—Una confusión comprensible, señorita Granger, considerando que ha sido expuesta a magos irresponsables en esta clase, sin mencionar a híbridos extremadamente peligrosos.

—Si quiere decir el profesor Lupin… —comenzó Dean Thomas.

—¡Estudiantes deben levantar su mano antes de hablar! —lo interrumpió Umbridge—. Su nombre, señor...

—Dean Thomas. ¡Y el profesor Lupin es el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido!

—Como estaba, diciendo su educación ha sido manejada de manera fragmentada, irresponsable, y peligrosa, dejándolos con gran confusión. Es el punto de vista del Ministerio que educación teórica en magia defensiva es todo lo que necesitan para pasar sus exámenes...

—¡¿Quiere decir que no vamos a usar magia?! —interrumpió Ron.

—¡Ron! —siseó Hermione. Intentaba mantenerse en control de la discusión, pero él no la escuchó porque al mismo tiempo Umbridge gritó.

—Su mano no está levantada, señor...

—Weasley —dijo él levantando su mano. Umbridge ignoró eso y continuó.

—_Aprenderán hechizos defensivos de manera segura y libre de riesgos..._

—¡¿Libre de riesgos?! —gritó Harry.

—¡Harry!

—¡_Mano_, Sr. Potter! —Claro, Umbridge sabía _su_ nombre.

Para entonces, Harry, Ron, Hermione, y unos cuantos otros tenían sus manos levantadas, pero los ignoró. A Umbridge claramente no le gustaban las discusiones en clase. Dejaba que las personas _pensaran_ mucho. Finalmente se dirigió a Parvati y le pidió su nombre, quizás notando la insignia de prefecto.

—Profesora, si vamos a ser atacados, ¿no deberíamos practicar para estar seguros de que nuestros hechizos van a funcionar? —preguntó.

—¿Está esperando ser atacada en clase, señorita Patil?

—No, pero...

Pero Hermione se inspiró repentinamente y habló.

—Quizás lo seamos.

—¡Mano…! —dijo Umbridge, pero se detuvo, aparentemente sorprendida por esa respuesta—. ¿Y _qué_ quiere decir, señorita Granger? —Hermione imitó su amplia sonrisa.

—Es de conocimiento público que he sido atacada en varias ocasiones en esta escuela, incluyendo a dos de sus predecesores en el puesto, y una por dementores que el Ministro Fudge colocó en los terrenos. Es por lo que me transferí a Beauxbatons en primer lugar. Creo que tenemos buena evidencia de que esta escuela no es perfectamente segura… profesora —agregó antes de olvidarse.

—Bien, no hay dementores aquí ahora, y el Ministerio jamás aceptaría que un maestro ataque a un estudiante —respondió ella, su voz dura y perdiendo su falsa dulzura—. Con manejo _adecuado_, nadie querrá atacar a niños como ustedes.

—¿Oh, en serio? —la interrumpió Harry—. ¿Y qué de _Lord Voldemort_?

Eso ciertamente recibió una reacción. Ron se estremeció. Lavender gritó. Neville hasta se cayó de su asiento. Pero para sorpresa de Hermione, Umbridge ni se inmutó. Si tenía miedo del nombre, no lo mostró, aunque quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor al instante.

—Déjenme dejar algo perfectamente en claro —dijo con frialdad—. Han sido informados que cierto mago oscuro ha regresado._ Esto es mentira._

—_¡NO es MENTIRA! —dijo Harry—. Yo lo vi, ¡luché contra él!_

—_¡Detención, Sr. Potter! Mañana por la noche, cinco de la tarde. Mi oficina. Repito_, esto es mentira...

—¿Así que Cedric se cortó su _propio _brazo y pierna? —demandó Harry.

—Cedric fue viciosamente atacado por el mortífago prófugo, Barty Crouch Jr., quien es el perpetrador original de esta pequeña conspiración, la cual _ciertos individuos_ han explotado para sus fines —insistió Umbridge—. Crouch está actuando _solo_ y está obviamente trastornado. De cualquier modo, no puede entrar al castillo y pronto será aprehendido por aurores _del Ministerio_. Por lo tanto, no hay razón para preocuparse...

—Excepto que trajo a Voldemort de regresó, y lo sabe. ¡_Esa_ es razón para preocuparse!

Todos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, pero entonces, la voz de Umbridge regresó, incluso más infantil que lo normal, lo cual parecía aún más un presagio que cuando era fría o molesta.

—Ven aquí, señor Potter, querido.

Envió a Harry con la profesora McGonagall con una nota. Hermione _nunca_ había visto eso en Hogwarts excepto durante el fiasco de la cámara de los secretos. Hermione después aprendió que Harry fue asignado una semana entera de detención, incluyendo durante las pruebas de quidditch del viernes. La profesora McGonagall le dio dos galletas por llamar a Umbridge mentirosa, así que no fue una pérdida total… solo el noventa por ciento de una.

—No estoy segura de que eso fuera certero, Harry —le dijo Hermione durante la cena—. Creo que es más probable que crea su propia retórica.

—¿Crees que me importa, Hermione?

Para ser justos, no importaba mucho si la mujer lo creía o no. El efecto era el mismo.

—No deberías haber perdido el control de ese modo —dijo ella.

—Lo merecía.

—Sí, pero ella tiene poder, y en este momento, tú no. Y después de tu juicio, estará buscando una manera de deshacerte de ti.

—¿Y? Dumbledore nunca...

—También está intentando deshacerse de Dumbledore. ¿En verdad crees que dejaría que arruinara la clase de ese modo si pudiera detenerla? Necesitas prestar más atención al _Profeta_.

—¡No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo con esa maldita basura!

—Harry, estoy intentando ayudarte...

—Oye, déjalo, Hermione —interrumpió Ron—. Ya está en suficientes problemas con la detención. Tendrá suerte si Angelina no lo mata por perderse las pruebas.

Harry gruñó y dejó caer su frente contra la mesa.

Hermione suspiró. Claramente necesitarían de más tiempo para darse cuenta de lo verdaderamente peligrosa que era esa mujer.

—Oh, de acuerdo —dijo ella—, pero les diré que tenía a Umbridge justo donde la quería hasta que ustedes dos interrumpieron.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Derrotarla con Aritmancia?

—No. —_Aunque no era una idea completamente loca_—. Simplemente iba a cuestionar por qué sus estándares en Defensa no incluyen hechizos prácticos cuando ese es el caso en Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamó Ron horrorizado—. Arruinará esas clases también.

—Bien… pues, ahí es cuando uso la Aritmancia. Mostrar que esas dos clases tienen los mejores resultados en TIMOs. Incluso si ella no escucha eso, otras personas lo harán.

—Bueno, quizás.

El trío regresó a la sala común, y Crookshanks de inmediato monopolizó el regazo de Hermione. Ella acarició su pelaje y él se acomodó contento. No creí que su gato naranja estuviera especialmente impresionado con todo el trabajo que había realizado durante el verano ignorándolo, así que estaba regresando a ella con venganza. Ella lo dejó descansar ahí por varios minutos mientras se quejaban de Umbridge, clases en general, y la tarea de Snape.

Sin embargo, Hermione se distrajo cuando George y Fred y Lee Jordan entraron a la sala común y comenzaron a dar dulces a los de primer año. Eso fue demasiado para ella.

—Ron, necesitas hacer algo con tus hermanos —dijo ella.

Ron miró a los de primer año quienes estaban masticando unos dulces que habían salido de una sospechosa bolsa de papel—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo controlarlos? —dijo—. Además, George es _tu_ novio… Dios, eso aún suena extraño —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Pero _tú_ _eres_ un prefecto, Ron —respondió ella—. Es tu responsabilidad oficial. ¿Siquiera sabes qué les están dando?

—Bombones desmayo —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Son bombones desmayo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Harry señaló. Uno por uno, los de primero se tambalearon y cayeron al suelo.

—¡Eso es todo! —Hermione se puso de pie y caminó a los chicos mayores—. Es suficiente, ustedes tres.

—Sí, diría que esta dosis parece lo suficiente fuerte —dijo George.

—¡George! —lo regañó—. Les dije esta mañana que no puede experimentar con los de primer año.

—¡Les estamos pagando! —la interrumpió Fred.

—Eso no importa. ¿Pagarías extra si algo sale mal con tus pociones?

—Nada malo va a pasar —insistió Lee, sin lucir nada preocupado. Colocó un dulce morado en cada una de las bocas de los niños inconscientes—. Despertarán en un minuto. —Y sí, los niños comenzaron a parpadear y despertarse.

—Sí, hicimos buen trabajo —dijo George en acuerdo—. Y este fue difícil. Tuvimos que hacer que el antídoto se disolviera para que alguien pudiera dárselos mientras estaban inconscientes.

—Sí. Se derrite en tu boca, no en tu mano —dijo Fred con tono alegre—. Oye, quizás deberíamos poner eso en el empaque.

—Se lo estarían robando a M&M —dijo Hermione sin emoción—. Y de todos modos, ¿cómo _saben_ que es seguro?

—Pues, lo probamos en nosotros primero —le recordó George con entusiasmo—. Siempre tenemos cuidado de eso.

Hermione resistió la urgencia de rodas sus ojos. Parecía que su novio en verdad no comprendía—. Oh, en serio —respondió con tono áspero—. ¿Y compararon sus recetas con las tablas de reacción para asegurarse de que no hubiera malas reacciones con otras pociones comunes?

—Claro que sí —dijeron Fred y Lee al instante. Se sorprendió de eso. Eso era un tema de nivel EXTASIS.

—¿Revisaron si contienen alérgenos comunes?

—Sí.

—¿Revisaron los ingredientes en sus _antídotos_?

—Erm… —Fred y Lee titubearon, y pronto lucieron preocupados.

—Exacto. Necesitan pensar en cosas como esas. ¿Revisaron lo que pasa si alguien toma solo el antídoto sin la cosa que se supone debe curar? ¿O si no se toman el antídoto? ¿O si consumen demasiado? ¿O se toman el antídoto incorrecto? Todos esos dulces lucen iguales para mí.

—De acuerdo, esto es un poco más complicado de lo que pensaba —dijo George con asombro. Hermione se dio la vuelta para verlo.

—Así es. Y tampoco aprecio que se usen a sí mismos como conejillos de indias. Si deben inventar pociones nuevas, deberían comenzar con pruebas en animales. —Si se era honesta, sabía que no sabían nada sobre los estándares de la Agencia de Control de Medicamentos para los ensayos clínicos, pero pensaba que un chico como George por lo menos tendría _algo_ de sentido común.

—Oye, hicimos eso —protestó Fred.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —dijo George—. Bueno, algo así. Probamos lo que pudimos en los gnomos del jardín en casa antes de movernos a… —Tosió cuando el encantamiento Fidelio trabó su lengua—... bueno, tú sabes a dónde. No consumimos nada que pudiera habernos matado. —Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Sí, porque morir es lo único malo que pudiera haber pasado. —Lee la miró con molestia y fastidio.

—De acuerdo, Señorita Lista, ¿cómo probarías _tú_ algo como esto?

—Oye, solo yo tengo permitido llamar a Hermione Señorita Lista —protestó George, seguido de un "¡Auch!" cuando Hermione lo golpeó en la nuca.

—Este es el beneficio de salir con una hija de dentistas, George —dijo ella con orgullo—. Sé sobre estas cosas. En el mundo muggle, medicamentos nuevos… pociones de sanación muggles… son rigurosamente probadas en múltiples rondas de experimentos cuidadosamente controlados. Comienzan con exposición directa a muestras de sangre y pruebas en animales para establecer dosis efectivas y niveles de toxicidad antes de que sean dadas a un ser humano. _Entonces_, se le da a un grupo de personas saludables… usualmente _adultos_… con monitoreo continuo en caso de que algo malo pase… en pequeñas dosis comenzando con un décimo de la dosis planeada, y gradualmente incrementando hasta descubrir cuál es la dosis segura para humanos. Y se hace a diferentes horas en el día, para ver si algo cambia cuando es consumido en la mañana o noche, o con o sin comida. Solo entonces siquiera se _considera_ que sea consumida por pacientes como una cura.

—Demonios, ¡no tenemos tiempo para eso! —exclamó Fred.

—Bueno, tienen _algunas_ ventajas —concedió ella—. Parece que ya hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo gracias a sus métodos idiotas, y el mundo mágico es tan pequeño que los estándares son más bajos, pero aun así, no pueden experimentar en los de primer año.

—Por la barba de Merlín, cálmate, Hermione —respondió Fred—. Sólo estamos intentando asegurarnos de que la dosis está bien y dura el tiempo correcto y da los síntomas correctos.

—Entonces háganlo de manera correcta —dijo ella—. Si quieren experimentar con estos dulces, necesitan hacerlo con los de _séptimo_ año. Personas mayores de edad.

—Los de séptimo año quieren más dinero —la interrumpió George. Ella suspiró.

—Si el dinero es problema, pídanles su ayuda para las pruebas a cambio de acceso temprano a los Surtidos Saltaclases. Ustedes son quienes se la pasan diciendo que lo querrán de inmediato.

—Pensé que no aprobabas los Surtidos Saltaclases —dijo él de forma engreída.

—No, pero me importa la seguridad. Y si no van a parar su producción, por lo menos puedo asegurarme de que nadie salga lastimado. Hagan todas las pruebas que mencioné sobre las dosis y los antídotos equivocados y la hora y asegúrense de que cualquier problema sea resuelto y _entonces_ pueden probar en los estudiantes más jóvenes.

Fred sacudió su cabeza y la miro—. Hermione, ¿cuál de nosotros ha estado más tiempo en el negocio?

—Ustedes, pero...

—Entonces confía en que comprendemos mejor el negocio que tú. Puede que seas brillante, pero nosotros tenemos la astucia para esto.

—Pero ese no es el punto...

—No tenemos tiempo de hacer todas las pruebas que quieres. Tenemos que comenzar en algún lado...

—De hecho, creo que tiene razón —interrumpió George a su gemelo.

Fred y Lee soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa… y no una falsa que hacían como broma algunas veces. Esta fue real. En verdad estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de George. Hermione sospechaba que no era una buena señal.

—George… sabes que ya estamos atrasados en los pedidos de los Surtidos… —dijo Fred preocupado—. No podemos permitirnos no entregar el producto cuando apenas estamos comenzando.

—Entonces ofrecemos un lote experimental a personas que ya lo pidieron —dijo George—. Comenzando con los de séptimo año —agregó para Hermione.

—¿Te volviste loco, George? —dijo Fred—. No podemos entregar un producto no terminado a clientes que pagan. Piensa en nuestra reputación.

—Podría funcionar —dijo Hermione—. Diles que es un lote temprano y dales un descuento a cambio de notas detalladas sobre cómo funciona para ellos. Los muggles lo llaman prueba beta. —Normalmente solo lo usaban para programas en computadoras, pero no importaba.

—No funciona de ese modo, Hermione. Las personas están comprando esto para saltarse clases. Van a querer estar seguros de que es fiable.

—Podríamos intentarlo por lo menos —protestó George.

—No voy a tomar ese tipo de riesgo en nuestro negocio, Georgie.

—¡Siempre estás tomando riesgos!

—No con esto. Además, tú diseñaste las pociones. Sabes que funcionan bien.

—Sí, si son usadas de manera correcta. ¿Y si pasa algo mal, como dijo Hermione? Será igual de malo si enviamos a un pequeño de primero a la enfermería. Aún estás tomando riesgo, como siempre, solo que en algo diferente.

—¿Qué es esto, hermano? Nunca te había visto así —preguntó Fred.

—Creo que Hermione ha sido una mala influencia en él —intervino Lee.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Hermione indignada. George miró molesto a sus dos socios.

—Hermione ha tenido buenas ideas en ocasiones —dijo sin nota de humor—. Incluyendo todo el mes pasado.

—Sí, también le gusta ser precavida… cambiando de escuela y todo después de tercer año...

—Oh, _no_ acabas de mencionar eso —dijo ella.

—Oye, solo estoy diciendo que no puedes comenzar un negocio sin tomar unos riesgos.

—El arriesgar una demanda no suena como a un buen tipo de riesgo para mí.

—Es por eso por lo que tú eres una aburrida aritmaga, y nosotros somos...

Pero no lograron escuchar lo que Fred pensaba porque George se colocó directamente enfrente de él.

—Fred, deja en paz a Hermione. Ella sólo está tratando de ayudar. _Y_ a mí me agrada su idea.

—Pues a mi no. Y nunca pensé que tomarías su lado en lugar del de tu propio gemelo.

—¿En serio? Y si Angelina te dijera a _ti _que pararas.

—Pero no lo ha hecho —soltó Fred, conspicuamente ignorando la pregunta—. Así que porque no lo haces tú a _tu_ manera, y yo lo haré a la mía.

George lo miró en silencio por un largo tiempo. Lee lucía muy asustado para meterse en la discusión de nuevo.

—¿O vas a intentar detenerme? —empujó Fred a su gemelo.

—De acuerdo. Es un trato —gruñó George—. Veremos cual idea es mejor. —Se dio la vuelta y se alejó a pisoteadas.

Hermione lo miró alejarse sorprendida. Nunca había visto a los gemelos de ese modo. Por los pantalones de Merlín, en verdad estaban _peleando_. Miró a Fred y Lee de nuevo, y abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces. De algún modo, se sintió un poco culpable por regañarlos más. En lugar de eso, solo masculló un comentario—. Tal vez no intentemos detenerlos nosotros, pero Parvati quizás sí —antes de apresurarse tras su novio.

—Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso, Hermione —murmuró George con mal humor cuando lo alcanzó.

—¿_Tú_ lo lamentas? —dijo ella sorprendida—. Soy _yo_ quien debería disculparse. Nunca quise iniciar una pelea entre ustedes. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieran siendo responsables.

—Está bien —le dijo él, aunque no lo sonaba—. Fred cambiará de opinión. Tienes razón, solo necesita que le demos una patada en el trasero de vez en cuando. Siempre lo ha necesitado, incluso cuando éramos pequeños. Recuerdo que cuando teníamos ocho años, Fred intentó convencerme de hacer que Ron realizara un Juramento Inquebrantable para que fuera nuestro esclavo. Papá nos dio nalgadas en lugar de mamá. Y cuando descubrió de quien fue la idea, se aseguró de que Fred lo recibiera peor y entonces me dio un largo sermón sobre mantenerlo en línea porque alguien tenía que hacerlo. Siempre ha sido así. Sólo no nos gusta mostrarlo en público.

—Vaya… —fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir.

—Sí, eso lo que todos dicen cuando les contamos… ¿No tenías idea, verdad?

—Algo, pero no me di cuenta de que era de tal modo… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. Ven aquí.

El beso de George _sí_ fue bastante convincente.

* * *

—Oye, Hermione, ¿qué les pasa a Fred y George? —dijo Ron durante el desayuno la mañana siguiente—. No se están hablando. No los había visto así desde… Ni sé desde cuándo.

—Lo hacen de vez en cuando —dijo Ginny—, pero normalmente es parte de una broma. En verdad parecen enojados hoy.

—Oh, eso —gruñó Hermione—. Tuvimos un desacuerdo sobre como deberían realizar las pruebas de sus pociones.

—Y por "nosotros", quieres decir… —dijo Ginny con astucia.

—George y yo contra Fred y Lee. Intentábamos convencerlos de tener un poco de más cuidado de no lastimar a nadie con sus pruebas, y no lo aceptaron.

—Vaya, no pensé que siquiera tú podrías _separarlos_ —dijo Ron. Hermione no estaba segura de si lucir entretenida o enojada—. ¿Qué le has estado haciendo a George para lograrlo?

—¡Ronald! —siseó Ginny mientras Hermione lo miraba escandalizada.

—¿Qué?

—¿_Alguna vez_ piensas antes de abrir tu bocota?

—¿Qué? —protestó él.

—No importa. No piensas que es serio, ¿verdad, Hermione? —preguntó preocupada.

—No. O por lo menos espero que no. Deberían solucionarlo antes de que termine la semana, si todo sale bien.

—Eso espero, entonces.

—Por el lado bueno, no tenemos a Snape hoy —dijo Harry, intentando sonar alegre y fallando. Angelina ya lo había regañado por tener detenciones esa semana.

—Habla por ti mismo —gruñó Ginny—. Clase de cuarto año con los Slytherin a las nueve de la mañana.

El día de los de quinto año no estuvo tan mal. Encantamientos fue una revisión de los encantamientos convocadores, mientras que en la clase de Transformaciones que siguió, la profesora McGonagall comenzó una unidad nueva en hechizos de desaparición.

—Es muy simplista —dijo ella—, decir que los objetos desaparecidos dejan de existir. En práctica, esto es lo suficiente cierto, pero no pueden dominar un hechizo pensando en esos términos. Alternativamente, un filósofo podría decir que los objetos desaparecidos van a la nada, lo cual es, el todo. Una declaración poética que indaga en el significado profundo detrás de lo desaparecido y otras ramas de la magia. Y si continúan estudiando Transformaciones en nivel EXTASIS, exploraremos esto en más detalle.

—Sin embargo, para pasar su TIMO, necesitarán comprender la teoría mágica detrás de los hechizos de desaparición, y es más fácil comprenderlo como una inversa de los hechizos de conjuración… aun cuando los hechizos de desaparición pueden ser usados en objetos no-conjurados. La conjuración también es un tema EXTASIS, pero en breve, es una transformación de algo de un elemento nulo… la nada. Estudiantes de Aritmancia, esto les debería ser familiar: la conjuración es el caso especial de un hechizo de transformación en el que el lado izquierdo de la ecuación es igual a cero, en lugar de un antecedente particular que lleva a una solución particular. Desaparecer es la inversa del hechizo, la cual deshace el objeto conjurado y dispersa la magia al ambiente. Por lo tanto, decimos que regresa al "todo".

—La Ley de Gamp aún aplica a la conjuración, con una limitación notable: Algunas transformaciones son permanentes y otras no. Sin embargo, las conjuraciones _nunca_ son permanentes. Un objeto conjurado es siempre un constructo mágico y no algo real. Si es un sencillo objeto inanimado como una silla, puede servir bien como algo real, pero no durará. Sin embargo, la Ley de Gamp _no_ aplica a lo desaparecido. Los hechizos de desaparición tienen sus propias limitaciones diferentes, gracias a su habilidad para dispersar magia. Hechizos de desaparición son una manera rápida y fácil de deshacerse de un objeto conjurado, y también pueden ser usados para deshacerse de objetos reales pequeños y de poca importancia como basura, incluso si tal basura incluye comida, ropa, o pociones que no pueden ser transformadas. Sin embargo, nada de gran valor puede ser desaparecido, ni tampoco un animal con vida.

Eso parecía extraño para Hermione. ¿_Ningún_ animal con vida? Algunos animales eran casi microscópicos. Si se desaparecía una almohada vieja y sucia, ¿dejaría miles de ácaros viviendo en ella atrás? ¿El mago promedio siquiera lo notaría? Tomó nota de investigarlo con más atención… si encontraba el tiempo.

La profesora McGonagall les enseñó el primer hechizo de desaparición que necesitarían saber y preparó el ejercicio del día. Estarían desapareciendo caracoles pequeños conjurados, para lo cual había preparado una cubeta llena.

Eso también sorprendió a Hermione, así que interrogó a McGonagall directamente al respecto:

—¿Por qué estamos practicando el desaparecer animales conjurados cuando el uso más práctico del hechizo sería desaparecer basura y así?

—Excelente pregunta, señorita Granger —respondió McGonagall—. Es porque deben aprender la forma más general del hechizo primero… y la forma general es la inversa del hechizo de conjuración libre. Además, así como comenzamos a aprender pronto hechizos de destransformación, es esencial ser proficiente en hechizos de desaparición antes de intentar una conjuración, incluyendo el poder desaparecer los animales conjurados con los que trabajaremos seguido. Conjuración es magia basada solamente en la intención y fácilmente puede resultar mal… mucho más fácilmente que con transformaciones ordinarias… con resultados inesperados y escalofriantes.

Eso aclaró bien las cosas, y Hermione descubrió que era buena para los hechizos de desaparición, logrando desaparecer su caracol en su tercer intento y obteniendo diez puntos para Gryffindor.

—Oh, extrañaba decirle eso, señorita Granger —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Incluso dejó exenta a Hermione de su tarea por tal demostración.

En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, la profesora Grubbly-Plank los comenzó con bowtruckles. No había noticias de Hagrid, aunque Malfoy les sonrió implicando que sabía algo.

Hermione pensaba que la profesora Grubbly-Plank era una mejor maestra, aunque no podía decir eso enfrente de Harry y Ron. Después de eso, la profesora Sprout los puso a colocar excremento de dragón en Herbología, lo cual fue desagradable, pero no tanto como ciertos maestros a los que podría nombrar. A ese punto, después de un largo día, Harry tuvo su primera detención con la "profesora" Umbridge.

Hermione lo despidió con un sencillo—: Buena suerte, Harry. Te veo en la cena, —pero él nunca llegó a cenar. Cuando miró a la mesa principal, notó que Umbridge también estaba ausente. Incluso cuando la cena llegó a su fin, ninguno se apareció. Hermione asumió que Umbridge lo había mantenido ocupado durante la cena y estaba planeando ir a las cocinas después para comer, y así, Hermione le preparó un sándwich para que Harry comiera cuando regresara, lo envolvió en una servilleta, y se sentó junto al fuego en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras hacía su tarea y esperaba su regreso.

A las diez de la noche, Harry aún no se había aparecido, y ella comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Y si Umbridge había intentado otro plan para expulsarlo o lo había removido de la escuela de otro modo? Discretamente sacó su mapa del matemago y buscó a Harry. Aún estaba ahí. Su nombre y el de Umbridge estaban en la oficina de la mujer sin moverse. Se mordió su labio preocupada. ¿Qué pasaría si era descubierto fuera del toque de queda? Tenía el presentimiento de que Umbridge lo soltaría sin una nota con la cual defenderse, aún si eso probablemente estaba contra las reglas. Lo último que Harry necesitaba era recibir otra detención de Filch.

A medianoche, Harry y Umbridge _aún_ estaban en la oficina del profesor de Defensa. Hermione estaba en shock ¿A qué estaba jugando Umbridge? Tenía que haber reglas contra que una detención durara tanto tiempo o tomara tanto del tiempo de un estudiante. Tendría que revisar el reglamento estudiantil la próxima vez que estuviera en la biblioteca. Si Harry recibía una detención de _Snape_ porque no tuvo tiempo de hacer su tarea...

—Hermione, ¿no vas a venir a la cama? —dijo Parvati con poca energía, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ron y casi todos los demás se habían ido a la cama… incluso Crookshanks.

—Estoy esperando a Harry —dijo Hermione, igual de cansada. El sándwich estaba frío y olvidado en la mesa de al lado.

—¿Oh? ¿Dónde está?

—Aún en detención.

—¿Tan tarde? No puede ser. Ninguna detención dura tan tarde. Probablemente solo te está evitando por alguna razón.

—No, sé… —Hermione se detuvo—. Creo que lo conozco mejor que eso.

—No lo sé. Aún le creo, claro, pero parece… perturbado este año. Podría estar ocultándote cosas.

—Estoy segura de que esto no es una de esas.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices. Pero recuerda, nos dijiste a Lav y a mí que nos aseguráramos de que siempre te fueras a dormir a una hora decente. Sabes cómo te pones cuando no duermes lo suficiente.

—Lo sé, Parv —dijo ella con un suspiro. Se había derrumbado más de una vez con ese problema—. Esta es una de las pocas excepciones. Quiero asegurarme de que Harry está bien.

—Mmm… —Parvati presionó sus labios juntos, intentando lucir severa. Estaba actuando como prefecta de manera admirable—. De acuerdo, entonces, pero en verdad espero que tengas razón.

—Sé que la tengo, Parv. Y gracias.

Cuando Harry finalmente regresó al dormitorio, era la una de la mañana, la sala común llevaba bastante tiempo vacía, y lucía como algo que Crookshanks hubiera atrapado y arrastrado.

—¡Harry! ¡Finalmente! —exclamó Hermione dando un salto para recibirlo.

—¿Hermione? —dijo con confusión—. ¿Qué…?

—Me preocupé cuando no llegaste a cenar. Y sabía que estabas en tu detención porque Umbridge tampoco llegó. Y entonces continuó y continuó, y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Oh… estoy bien —dijo él rotundamente. Hermione no estaba convencida, pero lo dejó ir por ahora.

—¿Qué te tuvo haciendo toda la noche?

—Líneas.

—¿Por ocho horas? —Hizo el cálculo. Tendrían que haber sido por lo menos mil líneas. Quizás dos mil.

—Sí. Sabes que me odia.

—Sí, pero… te guardé un sándwich de la cena.

—No tengo hambre. —Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Pero te la perdiste por completo...

—No tengo hambre, Hermione. Necesito descansar. —Y subió hasta perderse de vista, dejándola preguntándose de nuevo que estaba ignorando.


	11. Historia de la magia

White Squirrel ha pedido que escribamos líneas con plumas especiales. La frase: No debo de decírselo a JK Rowling.

**Notas del autor: **He recibido muchos comentarios, así que quiero decir desde ahora que _no_ será fácil deshacerse de Umbridge. Con la ayuda de Fudge, tiene el suficiente poder para soportar cualquier cosa que intenten nuestros héroes excepto que Voldemort sea expuesto. Será una lucha difícil para Hermione y sus amigos, y paciencia será necesaria.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Harry no se apareció en el desayuno la mañana siguiente, ni llegó a Historia de la Magia. Finalmente se apareció en Pociones, pero lucía agobiado y apresurado y apenas e intentó realizar una poción pasable.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Ginny a Hermione durante el almuerzo—. Se ve terrible y apenas y me está hablando.

—Su detención terminó tarde anoche —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. No regresó hasta la una de la mañana.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ron.

—Porque me quedé despierta esperándolo. Umbridge lo tuvo escribiendo líneas por ocho horas seguidas.

—Rayos, y pensé que _yo_ lo tuve mal —murmuró Ron.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. No importa.

—Tú también te ves cansada, Hermione —dijo Ginny—. No tienes que esperarlo de nuevo. Yo puedo hacerlo esta noche.

—¿En verdad, Ginny?

—Claro. Deberías descansar. Y si Umbridge es _tan_ mala, creo que necesitaremos hacerlo en turnos.

Harry aún no les estaba hablando mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato, pero ciertamente tuvo algo que decir cuando Angelina lo encontró.

—Harry —dijo la capitana de quidditch luciendo seria—, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? Nunca regresaste.

Harry apretó sus dientes visiblemente y tomó un gran respiro—. Mi detención terminó tarde —dijo, sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Lograste que moviera tu detención del viernes para las pruebas? —Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Te _dije_ que te quiero ahí...

—¡ENTONCES PÍDESELO TÚ! —Con el ruido fuerte de los platos, Harry empujó su desayuno lejos y se puso de pie. Su nariz estaba tocando la de ella, sus puños con nudillos blancos a su lado. Por un momento, Hermione tuvo miedo de que la golpearía enfrente de todos. Nunca había visto tanto enojo acumulado en su amigo—. Pregúntale tú, maldita sea —siseó—, y _ruega_ que no te de detención por preguntarle porque no me sorprendería de ella. —Y con eso, la empujó a un lado y dejó el gran comedor, dejando su comida casi sin tocarla.

—¿Harry? —llamó Hermione detrás de él. Angelina lucía muy sorprendida para hablar. Después de un momento de consideración, Hermione se levantó para seguirlo, pero él ya estaba muy lejos. No tenía idea de que había causado que reaccionara tan mal.

¿Qué pasó anoche?

* * *

Hermione no escuchó de Harry hasta la clase de Defensa. Él no habló con ella, pero Dean le informó que no había entregado su tarea de Aritmancia. Hermione estaba decepcionada, pero no se sorprendió ya que seguramente no había tenido tiempo de hacerla. Septima le había quitado diez puntos por eso pero por suerte no le había asignado una detención. La clase de Defensa continuó de manera similar a la anterior, excepto que Harry no desafió a Umbridge de nuevo, y Hermione no se molestó en señalar el problema con el currículo tampoco… aún no.

Harry, por supuesto, estuvo atrapado de nuevo en detención esa noche, pero Hermione tenía trabajo que hacer. Varios de sus proyectos se habían vuelto más importantes ese año, y apenas estaba comenzando con ellos. Hoy en su lista, tenía a Luna y Cedric… aunque por razones diferentes. Encontró a Luna en la biblioteca antes de la cena. Indicó a la extraña chica que la siguiera, y la llevó al rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca, sentándose en la última mesa.

—Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo va tu año? —preguntó.

—Ha estado tranquilo hasta el momento —dijo Luna—. Es como si todos estuvieran esperando que algo pasara, pero no saben qué.

—Probablemente esperan a que Umbridge actúe —dijo Hermione con tono lúgubre—. Es una incógnita… más de lo normal. Y definitivamente no le agrada Dumbledore.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Las cosas podrían volverse complicadas aquí, especialmente si la Conspiración de Rotfang se involucra.

—Erm… si tú lo dices. Pero esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con algo. Necesito de alguien con tu conocimiento único.

—¿Oh? ¿Vas a ir a cazar snorkacks?

—No —dijo Hermione. Quizás esto no era una buena idea—. Quiero decir tu conocimiento de lo arcano… Bueno, primero necesito preguntarte, ¿crees a Dumbledore y Harry sobre que Voldemort ha regresado, verdad?

—Por supuesto, Hermione.

—Bien. ¿Pero te has preguntado porque Voldemort no ha actuado de manera abierta? —Luna inclinó su cabeza de lado mientras lo pensaba.

—Mmm… eso es extraño. Supongo que la respuesta más lógica es que aún no está listo.

Vaya. Eso era sorprendentemente coherente viniendo de Luna—. Pues, otras personas también lo piensan —dijo Hermione en acuerdo—. Y la cosa es, escuché un rumor… solo un rumor, aclaro… de que Voldemort está buscando algún tipo de arma mágica… algo que no tenía antes que podría darle una ventaja contra el Ministerio esta vez. Estoy intentando investigar qué tipos de armas mágicas podrían estar ahí afuera que pudiera estar buscando. Si puedo poner todas las piezas juntas quizás ayude contra la guerra. O tal vez no encuentre nada, pero quiero hacer algo.

—Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Hermione. No muchas personas intentarían tomar tal tipo de acción a nuestra edad.

—Pues, solo estoy haciendo lo que puedo. Pero quería preguntarte porque conoces bastante sobre leyendas mágicas olvidadas y cosas así. ¿Puedes pensar en algún arma mágica que Voldemort quizás esté buscando?

—Mmm… —dijo Luna de nuevo—. Ese es un rompecabezas muy interesante. No he pensado mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas. Claro, siempre están las Reliquias de la Muerte.

—¿Las Reliquias de la Muerte? —dijo Hermione—. De acuerdo, conozco esta… creo… —Pero mientras buscaba en su mente, no pudo encontrar donde lo había escuchado antes.

—_¿El cuento de los tres hermanos? _—le recordó Luna.

—_¿El cuento de los tres hermanos?_ Oh, claro. Lo recuerdo. —Tomó unas cuantas notas—. Encontramos esa historia cuando estábamos investigando sobre la Piedra Filosofal en primer año. Veamos, hay una varita que es imparable en un duelo directo, una piedra que te deja comunicarte con los muertos, y una… una capa de invisibilidad… pero esas las encuentras en todos lados… Espera, ¿las Reliquias de la Muerte son reales?

—Por supuesto. La Varita de Saúco está bien documentada. Hay una larga lista de magos que tuvieron una varita aparentemente imparable que fue pasada de mano en mano por engaños y traiciones. Claro, hay menos pistas sobre la Piedra y la Capa.

—¿Crees que Voldemort podría obtener la Varita de Saúco? —Luna se encogió de hombres.

—Todo es posible. Pero sería difícil. El hilo desapareció en el siglo XVIII. Y de todos modos, eso parece más una idea Gryffindor, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues, Quien-Tú-Sabes estuvo en Slytherin, ¿no? Sería muy Gryffindor el buscar un arma muy poderosa. Un Ravenclaw buscaría la fuente de una leyenda perdida, como la Diadema Perdida de Ravenclaw, o un poderoso libro de hechizos que no esté en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Un Hufflepuff buscaría poderosos amigos o aliados.

—Y un Slytherin buscaría una manera de lograr sus metas usando secretos e intriga —terminó Hermione—. Es una idea interesante… aunque un señor oscuro _verdaderamente_ listo iría por los cuatro.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Es una pregunta compleja.

—¿Hay algún libro de hechizos perdido y legendario que pudiera estar buscando, o algún otro artefacto que creas que pondría verdadero esfuerzo en conseguir en… no lo sé, un año o dos?

—_Eso_ lo reduce un poco —dijo Luna con una sonrisa—. Comienzas a pensar como una buscadora de tesoros. Hay unos cuantos artefactos de Merlín y Morgana… y Circe, de hecho... que son reverenciados de manera especial, pero verdaderos expertos creen que muy pocos de ellos tienen poderes reales.

Hermione sabía lo suficiente para dudar de cualquier cosa que Luna dijera sobre "expertos", y tomó nota de eso, pero dejó que la chica continuara.

—Por otro lado, todos los Fundadores de Hogwarts tuvieron artefactos especiales.

—La espada de Gryffindor —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, y creo que Slytherin tenía un guardapelo, y Hufflepuff tenía un pequeño cáliz, pero nadie está de acuerdo en qué se suponía que hacían.

—¿En serio? Entonces creo que puedo poner el guardapelo de Slytherin arriba en la lista. El profesor Dumbledore dice que Voldemort era el heredero de Slytherin, así que probablemente sabe cosas que el resto de nosotros no.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo Luna en acuerdo—. Si Quien-Tú-Sabes no tiene ya el guardapelo, probablemente lo querría.

—Ajá. Oye, Luna, las personas hablan sobre Merlín y Morgana todo el tiempo en el mundo mágico. ¿Los artefactos de la leyenda arturiana son reales, como Excalibur y el Santo Grial?

Para la sorpresa de Hermione, Luna le lanzó una mirada confusa.

—No comprendo —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —¿Había logrado confundir a Luna Lovegood? Había una primera vez para todo.

—Pues, Excalibur es ciertamente real, y debió de haber una copa de la que Jesús bebió en la Última Cena, pero el Santo Grial es una historia francesa.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí. ¿No lo sabías?

—No, solo conozco las historias muggle… Estoy segura de que el profesor Binns debió mencionarlo en algún momento, pero...

—Es bastante difícil seguirlo, ¿no es así? Pero no hay problema. Mi papá me enseñó la historia de las leyendas arturianas. Todo es por Merlín. El verdadero mago Merlín nació con el nombre de Myrddin Emrys en el siglo X. Fue nombrado en honor al vidente galés del siglo VI, Myrddin el Salvaje, y el tribuno romano del siglo V, Ambrosius Aurelianus. Fue un miembro de la clase inaugural de Salazar Slytherin en Hogwarts, y después de su muerte, su propia historia fue mezclada con la de su tocayo, y las historias muggles comenzaron a ponerlo como su predecesor de siglo VI. El verdadero Rey Arturo fue un muggle aristócrata galés que fue compañero de Merlín, y juntos, unificaron a los magos de las islas británicas y Escandinavia en muchas otras órdenes caballerescas bajo un solo consejo.

—¿La Mesa Redonda? —preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose abrumada.

—Exacto —dijo Luna con una sonrisa—. Deberías leer la historia mágica alguna vez. Es muy buena. Desafortunadamente, la Mesa Redonda fue disuelta y reemplazada por el Consejo de Magos de William de Normandía y Armand Malfoy en 1067. Cuando las historias muggles movieron a Merlín al siglo VI, movieron al Rey Arturo con él, pero sus leyendas fueron en su mayoría inventadas.

Y Luna Lovegood acababa de llamar a algo inventado. Este día era cada vez más extraño.

—¿Y Excalibur? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Una espada hecha por duendes y probablemente forjada por el mismo herrero que hizo la espada de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los buscadores de tesoros creen que ha estado en una bóveda bajo Gringotts desde que Arturo murió.

—¿Y el Santo Grial?

—Pues, debió haber uno, pero probablemente solo fue una copa normal. Dudo que alguien la hubiera salvado después de la Última Cena. Los discípulos de Jesús estaban algo preocupados, después de todo. Fueron los escritores medievales franceses quienes dijeron que tenía poderes especiales. Pero el Rey Arturo _sí_ buscó el caldero de Bran el Bendecido, el cual tenía poderes de sanación.

—Ah, estamos llegando a un lado —dijo Hermione, agregando el caldero a su lista—. ¿Qué de la Lanza de Longinus?

—Probablemente una lanza ordinaria a menos que pertenezcas a una iglesia que cree en el poder de las reliquias sagradas.

Luna tenía una manera tan sencilla de decirlo como si fuera un hecho que irónicamente dejó la cabeza de Hermione dando vueltas. Pero después de unas cuantas preguntas más, tenía una lista de cosas que Voldemort podría querer, organizadas por lo útiles que serían y lo fácil que serían de obtener. Ahora, quizás, algunas preguntas cuidadosas a la Orden del Fénix revelarían algunas pistas sobre cual, si es que era alguna de ellas, debían de preocuparse. Y quizás algunas serían útiles para el lado de la luz. Agradeció a Luna y le pidió que no contara a nadie sobre su conversación antes de ir a cenar.

Hermione encontró a Cedric patrullando los pasillos antes del toque de queda. Esta era una visita social. No había visto mucho a Cedric desde que se mudó a los cuarteles de la orden durante el verano y quería saber cómo estaba.

—¿Y qué tal es ser Premio Anual, Cedric? —lo llamó, saludándolo cuando lo vio.

—Bastante trabajo —respondió él—. Buenas noches, Hermione. Honestamente, consideré rechazarlo porque estoy ocupado intentando ponerme al corriente en todas mis clases. Sé que no terminaré en primer lugar en mi año.

—Estoy segura de que te irá muy bien considerando que estás trabajando con una mano atada a tus espaldas… casi literalmente.

—Ja. Aunque Rebecca me va a destrozar. Apenas y puedo mantener el paso en Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

—Puedo darte algunos consejos si quieres —ofreció Hermione.

—Gracias, pero solo necesito más práctica. Es terriblemente lento —dijo Cedric con arrepentimiento—. ¿Sabías que hay países que castigan a asesinos cortando sus manos para que no puedan usar una varita de nuevo?

Hermione elevó sus cejas. Cedric no solía ser tan morboso.

—No, no lo sabía —dijo ella—. Aunque aún sería más humano que Azkaban —agregó después de considerarlo por un momento. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pero bueno, no te preocupes por mí. —Ella no iba a dejar pasar eso.

—Cedric, no deberías ser tan negativo. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy tan bien como puedo. No mucho ha cambiado. Puedo hacer casi todo lo que hacía antes. Excepto que la muñeca de esta cosa se la pasa atascándose. —Le mostró su brazo de madera.

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó. Levantó su mano hacia ella. Tomándola y girando la muñeca con gentileza, pudo sentir que se atascaba. Le recordó un poco a una tecla en un teclado de computadora—. ¿Te dijeron cómo limpiarla?

—Dijeron que puede lavarse; jabón y agua no la lastiman. Además de eso, se supone que se lubrica sola.

—Pero eso quizás no la mantiene perfectamente limpia. Y el jabón y el agua quizás no entran mucho en la articulación. ¿Se te derramó algún otro líquido? Jugo de naranja, quizás, ¿o algo similar? —Ciertamente se sentía como si hubiera una sustancia pegajosa dentro.

—Tal vez —respondió Cedric.

—Pues, si no responde a encantamientos de limpieza, tal vez solo necesites que el jabón entre ahí un poco mejor… —Jaló la mano experimentalmente para ver si se separaba un poco de la muñeca.

—¡AUCH! —se quejó Cedric—. Aún puedo sentirla, sabes. Está encantada.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione avergonzada, soltándolo—. Pero si es lavable, quizás quieras meter el jabón en el espacio y enjuagarla bien. —En serio, eso debería haber sido obvio, pero se dio cuenta de que las personas no lidiaban mucho con este tipo de artilugio mecánico en el mundo mágico—. Desearía que fuera así de fácil con un teclado.

—¿Qué?

—Algo muggle. No importa. Pero bueno, espero que la cosas mejoren para ti. No puedo imaginar cómo debe de ser. Además de tener a Umbridge y la mitad de la escuela pensando que te volviste loco… —Cedric gruñó.

—No me lo recuerdes. Esa mujer tuvo la osadía de llamarme delirante en frente de toda la clase EXTASIS, sin mencionar que ni siquiera intenta enseñar.

—Por lo menos no recibiste detención. Si repite lo de anoche, Harry estará escribiendo líneas hasta pasada la medianoche.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Sí. Terminó a la una de la mañana anoche. Así que si pudieras no quitarle puntos si lo ves...

—No hay problema. Le debo por lo menos eso y mucho más. Yo también casi exploté enfrente de Umbridge; fue solo porque escuché lo que le pasó a Harry que no lo hice. No estoy seguro de si podré aguantarla un año entero.

—Pues, tómatelo un día a la vez. Y gracias.

Caminaron en silencio incómodo por un minuto. Hermione no quería que Cedric se sintiera más incómodo, hasta que él cambió de tema—. Es una lástima que no pudiste ser prefecta, Hermione —dijo él—. Parvati es mejor de lo que esperaba, pero sé que tu serías brillante.

Hermione sonrió un poco—. Gracias, Cedric. Es molesto, pero… creo que parte de mi está aliviada. Ya tengo suficiente que hacer. Estoy más preocupada por Harry. No lo muestra, pero se lo tomó muy mal.

—Sí. No comprendo porque no lo recibió, incluso con el Ministerio en su contra.

—Pues, no lo sé. Y Dumbledore no dice nada. Una cosa más que no está bien este año.

—Ajá… Y… veo que finalmente estás saliendo con George.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente—: Sí, es lo bueno de este año. Finalmente me convenció de darnos la oportunidad este verano. No lo creerías, pero es bastante dulce en una manera despreocupada.

Cedric ignoró lo que parecía una contradicción. No le sorprendía en lo que respectaba a los gemelos Weasley.

—Pues, estoy feliz por ti, Hermione —dijo—. Mereces algo de felicidad después de todo lo que has pasado.

—Honestamente, nunca recibí lo peor. ¿Y qué de ti y Cho? ¿Les está yendo mejor? —Él frunció el ceño y suspiró decepcionado.

—No realmente. Intento hablar con ella, pero ella aún está incómoda a mi alrededor. Nuestra relación está en el limbo, creo, y sé si dure mucho a este ritmo.

Hermione suprimió una mueca. Esa chica no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo. Necesitaba que alguien la hiciera recuperar el sentido—. ¿Quieres que hable con ella? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Tú también mereces ser feliz, Cedric. Quiero ayudar si puedo.

—¿No vas a hechizarla, verdad?

—No, sólo hablar. Tú sabes, de chica a chica. —_Bueno_, _si_ _se lo _merece, pensó ella, pero no lo dijo. Y probablemente, no llegaría a eso.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Y… gracias por ayudar.

—Sólo intento ser una buena amiga —le dijo—. Será mejor que regresa a la torre. Te veré más tarde.

La clase de Astronomía fue el miércoles en la noche a medianoche, y Harry tampoco se apareció. Hermione discretamente revisó su mapa un par de veces y vio que Harry de nuevo fue liberado de su detención alrededor de la una de la mañana, pero regresó al dormitorio en lugar de la torre de astronomía. A la profesora Sinistra no le gustaría, pero Hermione comprendía porque sentía la necesidad de priorizar. Astronomía era interesante y sorprendentemente detallada este año. Estudiarían una unidad mayor sobre Júpiter en preparación a la llegada al planeta en diciembre de la nave espacial _Galileo_. Hermione siempre apreciaba lo bien versada que la profesora Sinistra estaba en la astronomía muggle y los viajes espaciales.

Cuando la clase regresó a los dormitorios, Harry aún estaba en la sala común, haciendo su tarea. Ginny parecía haberse ido a dormir en cuanto regresó. La comida que Hermione había dejado no había sido tocada.

—Harry, dejé esto para ti —dijo ella—. Necesitas comer.

—No tengo hambre —gruñó él sin levantar la mirada de su pergamino.

—Harry, eso no puede ser cierto. Te has saltado cuatro comidas seguidas. No querrás caer inconsciente en Pociones u otro momento mañana.

—De acuerdo. —Tomó un sándwich con una mano y dio una mordida mientras continuaba escribiendo con la otra—. ¿Feliz?

—Harry, ¿qué está pasando en esas detenciones?

Él soltó su pluma con un golpe y levantó la mirada—. ¡Sólo líneas de nuevo! —exclamó—. Dios, Hermione, ¿tienes que meter tu nariz en todo?

Hermione fue tomada por sorpresa. Eso no era como él, pubertad o no. Pero podía ver que empujarlo mal solo terminaría más.

—_Bien_ —exhaló ella—, cuando estés listo para hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sí, este año iba por _buen_ comienzo.

* * *

Harry sí llegó a desayunar la mañana siguiente, pero lucía terrible. Hermione conocía ese aspecto. Lucía como ella se sentía cuando no dormía. No le sorprendería si se hubiera quedado toda la noche haciendo tarea. No se molestó en hablar con él mas que de manera superficial; aún estaba de humor de dejarlo hasta que se sintiera mejor. Pareció pasar sus clases adormilado, y ella lo dejó solo cuando terminaron y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a la biblioteca. Esa tarde habían tenido clase de Criaturas Mágicas con los Slytherin, así que se tomó la oportunidad de hablar con las dos jóvenes a quienes estaba buscando, esperando que estuvieran ahí y no en su sala común. Eso sería lo más astuto si estaban intentando distanciarse del resto de su casa… y con los más vocales en su casa a favor de Voldemort en todo menos en nombre, tenían razón para hacerlo… para permanecer apartadas de ellos.

Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davis estaban sentadas en una mesa solas, buscando referencias y trabajando en ensayos para una clase u otra. Hermione brevemente se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si _hubiera_ ido a Slytherin este año. Ellas dos ciertamente serían las personas más cercanas a ella, basado en lo que Septima había dicho, y probablemente hubiera necesitado su protección contra el resto de su casa, lo cual hubiera llevado a un acuerdo bastante asimétrico. Preparándose a sí misma, caminó a su mesa.

—Disculpen. —Las dos chicas levantaron la mirada.

—¿Podemos ayudarte, Granger? —dijo Greengrass con la característica sorna Slytherin y sacudiendo su largo cabello rubio.

—Greengrass. Davis. ¿En qué están trabajando? —Ambas entrecerraron los ojos.

—¿Y por qué es de tu interés? —demandó Greengrass.

—Me preguntaba si me podrían ayudar con nuestra tarea de Criaturas Mágicas. —Greengrass y Davis se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertas, y miraron a Hermione como si tuviera una segunda cabeza. Greengrass se recuperó y cerró su boca primero, pero pareció tener dificultad encontrando palabras.

Finalmente, Davis lo logró—. Si esto es una broma...

—¡No es una broma!

—Como si te pudiéramos creer con ese novio idiota que tienes —respondió ella.

—Busco ser la responsable en nuestra relación —dijo Hermione—. Y solo yo puedo llamar a George idiota.

—Si no es una broma —dijo Greengrass con tono neutral—, entonces qué te poseyó a preguntarnos a nosotros en lugar de tus tontos amigos Gryffindor.

—Porque la mayoría de mis amigos no tienen experiencia de primera mano con criaturas mágicas, y la profesora Vector las recomendó.

Eso hizo que las chicas Slytherin lo consideraran. Se miraron entre ellas—. La profesora Vector… —dijo Greengrass con contemplación.

—No es una completa locura, entonces —dijo Davis.

—No, ¿pero por qué necesitas nuestra ayuda, Granger? —le preguntó Greengrass—. Se supone que eres una super genio.

—Solo para la Aritmancia —respondió ella—. En el resto de mis materias, solo soy dotada. Además, el currículo de cuarto año en Beauxbatons es algo más lento que aquí, y honestamente, el maestro no era tan bueno como la profesora Grubbly-Plank. Necesito ponerme al corriente.

Para ahora, Davis lucía verdaderamente intrigada, aunque su amiga aún mantuvo una expresión neutral.

—Tengo que admitirlo, Granger, eso sí tiene sentido —dijo Davis—. Aunque hubiera pensado que preferirías a Hagrid más que a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Debatió por un momento cuanto revelar, pero decidió que no habría mucho daño diciéndoles lo que pensaba.

—Hagrid es una buena persona —dijo ella—, y especialmente un buen amigo para Harry. Pero personalmente, creo que la enseñanza está por encima de él. De cualquier modo, ese no es el punto.

—No, no lo es —dijo Greengrass con un tono prepotente como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando—. Pero hay algo que no tiene sentido. Incluso con la recomendación de la profesora Vector, no tienes razón para asociarte con los Slytherin, y hay unas cuantas razones por las que no. Podrías haber preguntado a cualquier Ravenclaw y causado menos problemas. ¿Así que _en verdad_, de qué se trata esto?

Hermione ya había decidido no esconder sus verdaderos motivos, especialmente después de que Septima había dicho que lo sospecharían de todos modos. Pero claro, les dio una buena versión.

—No, no lo es. Pero no estoy intentando nada. Simplemente me di cuenta de que casi no conozco a ningún Slytherin y eso me parece un grave error.

—¡Ja! Como si a ustedes Gryffindor les importara eso —dijo Greengrass.

—Pues, el contacto más notable que los Gryffindor tienen con los Slytherin es personas como Draco Malfoy, y tienen que admitir, no es la mejor representación de su casa.

—Eso depende del punto de vista —dijo Davis.

—¿Y cuál es tu punto de vista, Davis? Nunca te veo juntándote con el grupo de Malfoy.

—Solo soy mestiza. No soy lo suficiente buena para él —dijo ella—. Ese no es un secreto.

—Pero no te aburriremos con política interna de la casa —dijo Greengrass, notablemente más como una advertencia a su amiga que a Hermione—. Y sobre "amigos", estoy pensando que esto tiene más que ver con la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador y como quiere que todas las casas sean amigas. ¿No es cierto, Granger?

Vaya, era más rápida de lo que Hermione esperaba—. Admito que está en mi mente —dijo ella—, pero no les estoy pidiendo nada más que estudiar. Solo estudiar, sin condiciones.

—¿Sin condiciones? —dijo Greengrass incrédula—. ¿En serio? Creo poder ver porque eres una Gryffindor.

—¿Aceptarían de otro modo? —respondió Hermione.

Las dos chicas le lanzaron una mirada curiosa, debatiendo la pregunta ellas mismas. Davis lucía ofendida, Hermione pensó, pero era difícil verlo.

—En verdad es en serio, verdad, Granger —dijo Greengrass.

—Sí, no me tomaría la molestia si no lo fuera —dijo ella indignada.

—Ah… Así que… si te ayudamos, ¿nos ayudarás con Aritmancia?

—Debería creer que eso es obvio.

Eso de hecho hizo sonreír a Davis. Sin duda estaba considerando la ventaja que eso le daría en la casa Slytherin como mestiza.

—De acuerdo, Granger, tienes un trato.

Greengrass elevó una ceja a su amiga, pero no protestó, y Hermione tomó asiento en la mesa.

La siguiente hora le enseñó varias cosas importantes. Uno, buscar bowtruckles era una manera rápida de encontrar madera para varitas de calidad, lo cual sería de ayuda algún día. Dos, tanto Greengrass como Davis seriamente querían adelantarse en aritmancia. Eso podría ser ambición básica Slytherin, o por alguna preocupación inmediata. Tres, mientras que Davis era la más amigable de las dos, Greengrass quizás era una Ravenclaw natural como ella. Definitivamente era lo suficiente lista. Claro, Hermione no aprendió mucho sobre ellas, y se detuvo de preguntar más que las preguntas más triviales. Necesitaría practicar su paciencia para esto, pero era un comienzo.

* * *

Por acuerdo mutuo, Ginny iba a esperar a Harry de nuevo para que Hermione pudiera dormir una noche completa. Pero Hermione se sorprendió de encontrar que fue enviado de regreso al dormitorio poco después de que la cena terminó esa noche. Se sorprendió aún más por como lo descubrió. Aparentemente se había perdido su llegada cuando subió a su dormitorio para tomar uno de sus otros libros de texto. Y ya casi estaba ahí cuando escuchó el fuerte ruido de una trompeta, y las escaleras debajo de ella se convirtieron en una resbaladilla de piedra.

Hermione gritó mientras se deslizaba noventa pies sin fricción de regreso a la sala común, tomando más velocidad hasta salir tan rápido que se estrelló con cuatro personas, y todas cayeron al suelo de golpe.

Ella gruñó y se puso de pie estupefacta, revisándose por huesos rotos—. De acuerdo, ¿de quién fue la idea de que siete pisos de escaleras se convirtieran en una resbaladilla de piedra cuando suena la alarma? —demandó ella—. Eso podría ser verdaderamente peligroso en la mañana cuando está llena.

Nadie tenía una buena respuesta para eso.

—¿Quién intentó subir las escaleras?

—Erm… yo —dijo una voz suave.

Hermione miró y se sorprendió de ver que una de las chicas a las que había tirado fue Ginny, quien estaba sonrojada y sostenía la mano de Harry. ¿Cómo pudo _ella_ cometer un error como ese? Las otras chicas levantándose eran dos de las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny, quienes se estaban riendo de la pareja como locas.

—¿Ginny? —dijo ella escandalizada.

—¡No es lo que parece! —dijeron Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo.

—Me jaló arriba para buscarte —aclaró Harry.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Hermione.

—¡No así! —dijo Ginny—. Yo… Harry… necesitamos hablar contigo. _En privado_. —Lanzó una mirada furiosa a sus compañeras, quienes solo se rieron más.

Llevó a Harry y Hermione fuera de la sala común y al aula vacía más cercana.

—Saben, siempre está la sala de los menesteres si quieren… —comenzó Hermione.

—No ahora. Solo mira esto. —Ginny tomó la muñeca de Harry y extendió su mano derecha. Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron y notó algunas cortadas en la parte de atrás de su mano… cortadas con un extraño patrón. Lo miró con atención, y perdió el aliento cuando se dio cuenta que las cortadas eran unas palabras… cortadas como si hubieran sido hechas con un bisturí y llenas de sangre.

_No debo decir mentiras._

—¡¿Dios mío, Harry, _Umbridge_ hizo esto?!

Harry las miró a las dos molesto, pero su silencio fue prueba suficiente.

—¡Dijiste que solo te dio líneas!

—Lo hizo. Fue la pluma la que hizo esto —gruñó él.

—¿Qué?

—Corta las palabras mientras las escribes y las cura. Pero después de un tiempo, ya no se curan. —Jaló su mano de regreso.

—Así que… _ocho horas _el martes… —Hermione casi se sintió enferma por el horror—. Ocho horas _de nuevo_ ayer. Y entonces...

—Me dejó ir temprano porque dejó de curarse. Aunque aún tengo que regresar mañana.

—¡Esa perra! Esa malvada, sadista... ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? —demandó ella.

Harry se burló de la idea.

—¿McGonagall lo sabe?

Él rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—¡Harry, tienes que _decirle_ a alguien! —gritó Ginny—. No puedes dejar que te haga esto.

—¡No! No voy a dejar que sepa que me afectó. No le voy a dar la satisfacción.

—¡No seas idiota! —exclamó ella.

—No lo soy. No es como si pudiera hacer algo.

—¡Harry, te está torturando! —dijo Hermione—. Eso es extremadamente ilegal. Podrías hacer que la arrestaran...

—¡No es cierto! El Ministerio está de su lado, ¿recuerdas? Tú misma lo dijiste, Hermione. Dumbledore no tiene poder… y no quiere ayudarme de todos modos.

—Le gustaría saber...

—No, Hermione. Voy a lidiar con esto solo.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Ginny lo detuvo—. Harry. Por lo menos habla con Sirius en tu espejo —dijo ella, deslizando un brazo alrededor del de él—. Tendrá una idea mejor de lo que podemos hacer legalmente.

Harry la miró, y su expresión se relajó, pero aún no habló.

—¿Por favor, Harry? ¿Por mí? No soporto verte así.

Él suspiró con pesadez—. Lo pensaré.

* * *

Harry no tenía verdadera intención de llamar a Sirius… por lo menos no sobre eso… pero sus planes cambiaron el viernes. Sentando en detención escribiendo líneas, bastante resentido por dos horas mientras intentaba ver de manera distante las pruebas de quidditch por la ventana, las cortadas en su mano ya no cerraron desde el comienzo. Al principio, casi lo hicieron, dejando marcas apenas profundas para sacar sangre. Pero podía sentir la pluma cortando más profundo en su mano con cada repetición de _"No debo decir mentiras"_. Quizás si cortaba hasta los tendones en su mano ya no tendría que escribir más, y Umbridge lo hubiera dejado ir. Pero esta noche era su última detención, así que no importaba.

Lo que cambió las cosas fue cuando Umbridge revisó su mano antes de dejarlo ir. Cuando lo tocó, su cicatriz le dolió, y sintió algo incongruente en sus entrañas. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que quisiera hablar con Sirius.

Ahora, Harry estaba sentado con su mano en un tazón con esencia de murtlap, sosteniendo su espejo de comunicación con su otra mano para que Sirius no pudiera verlo. Hermione había preguntado discretamente a Madame Pomfrey esa mañana, sin mencionar su nombre, y había conseguido la poción para ayudarlo con sus cortadas. Ya que fueron inducidas mágicamente, no se irían fácilmente.

Desafortunadamente, cuando llamó a Sirius con el espejo, Kreacher lo respondió.

—¿El ahijado del amo traidor a la sangre llama? —murmuró el elfo en respuesta—. ¿Qué quiere la bestia mestiza?

—¿Kreacher? ¿Dónde está Sirius?

—El amo está fuera con la roña mestiza, aullando a la luna y causando todo tipo de problemas para deshonrar a su familia.

—¿La luna? Oh, cierto. Olvidé que había luna llena hoy.

—¿Quiere que Kreacher tome mensaje para el amo?

—No, solo dile que le llamaré mañana.

Siempre había algo, ¿no?


	12. La pesadilla orwelliana

Todos los Harry Potter son iguales, pero algunos Harry Potter son más JK Rowling o White Squirrel que otros.

**Notas del autor: **JK Rowling dice que Astoria Greengrass era creyente de las ideologías sangre pura, pero no una mortífaga. Tengo más problemas con la representación de los Slytherin de JKR de lo que tengo espacio para escribir aquí, pero la versión corta es que tengo graves problemas con eso. Por lo tanto, voy a describir a Daphne y Astoria más como sus versiones aceptadas en el fanon que la versión implicada por JKR. Esto quizás sea de importancia en próximos capítulos.

**Notas de la traductora: **¡Sorpresa! Debido a esta pandemia, he tenido más tiempo de traducir la historia y ahora estoy BASTANTE adelantada en capítulos. Así que, a menos que algo se interponga, y mientras siga trabajando desde casa, las actualizaciones serán realizadas semanalmente.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia y se toman la molestia de dejar comentarios!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

—Sí intenté que Umbridge pospusiera tu detención para las pruebas, Harry —dijo Angelina Johnson cuando Hermione se sentó a desayunar.

—¿Y? —dijo Harry desinteresado.

—Pues, no me dio detención por pedirlo, pero intentó sugerir que no eras apropiado para el equipo de quidditch. No te preocupes, le dije que eres lo mejor que tenemos, pero tienes razón. Es todo un personaje.

—Por lo menos tus detenciones terminaron, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Por lo menos por cuanto puedas controlarte a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres que mantenga mi cabeza baja? —gruñó Harry—. ¿Cómo McGonagall?

—Quiero que elijas tus batallas _sabiamente_. Enfócate en batallas que puedas _ganar_ y espera a acumular información para las que probablemente no puedas aún.

Harry quizás hubiera dicho algo en respuesta a eso, pero Hermione fue distraída por la llegada del _Diario el Profeta_. Aunque tenía poca fe en la calidad de esa basura, aún lo escaneaba responsablemente cada mañana en caso de que hubiera un gran desarrollo. Pero hoy no era uno de esos días. La primera plana era una historia banal sobre el bajista de las Brujas de Macbeth casándose.

—Hermione, ¿qué es eso? —dijo Harry.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Sturgis Podmore. —Señaló una historia al otro lado de la página. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a leer. Sturgis Podmore había sido arrestado hace una semana por intentar entrar a un área resguardada del Ministerio a la una de la mañana y había sido sentenciado a seis meses en Azkaban.

—¿No fue él quien no se apareció para escoltarnos al tren la semana pasada? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, es lo que estaba pensando —dijo Harry—. ¿Pero seis meses en Azkaban solo por intentar abrir una puerta?

—Eso no es sorprendente. En el mundo muggle, seis meses por intentar entrar a una facilidad de alta seguridad sería bastante normal. Es sólo que las prisiones muggle no son Azkaban. —Sintió escalofríos.

—¿Supongo que tiene algo que ver con la Orden? —dijo Ron.

—¡SH! Ron, no tan fuerte —siseó ella—. Lo que quiero saber es porque se rehusó a hablar en su propia defensa. _Podría_ ser la ustedes-saben-_qué_, ¿pero por qué Dumbledore lo tendría haciendo algo ilegal? En verdad espero que no haya sido porque estaba bajo un Imperio. Esperaría que revisaran eso.

—¡Quizás es un montaje! —exclamó Ron.

—¿Qué?

—No, escuchen —dijo Ron—. El Ministerio sospecha que está con Dumbledore, así que lo _atraen_ ahí para de algún modo encontrar una excusa para arrestarlo.

—Eso es… escalofriantemente posible —dijo Hermione en acuerdo después de pensarlo por un momento—. Ves, es esto por lo que es bueno tener cerca a un maestro de ajedrez. —Ron sonrió con orgullo. Harry, sin embargo, elevó una ceja.

—Parece algo disparatado, ¿no lo creen?

—Para nada. Está perfectamente en línea con el guion orwelliano que Fudge está siguiendo.

—¿Orwelliano? —dijo él escéptico. Hermione suspiró.

—Sin ofender, Harry, pero no eras un gran lector creciendo. Te prestaría mi copia de _1984_, pero creo que te haría _más_ paranoico a este punto. Fudge ya controla los periódicos. Lo sabes. Planeó una parodia de juicio para que te expulsaran de Hogwarts, lo cual estaba fuera de su jurisdicción. _Y_… —Se inclinó y susurró—, y aún no sabemos quién envió esos dementores contra ti. Si pueden hacer eso… —Dejó la idea colgando. Esa era la parte más escalofriante para ella. Esos dementores podrían haber sido salvajes, o quizás fueron enviados por Voldemort, pero dadas las circunstancias como las conocía, había una verdadera posibilidad de que fue un intento de asesinato contra Harry por alguien en el Ministerio. Si podían hacer eso con impunidad, entonces ningún lugar era seguro.

—Pues —dijo otra voz—, _yo_ calibré la dosis para todos los Surtidos Saltaclases y sus antídotos para que tengan efectos útiles en estudiantes de primero a séptimo, sin enviar a ninguno de primero a la enfermería.

—Oh, genial. Más de esto —gruñó Ron. Fred y George habían llegado a la mesa del desayuno y aún estaban discutiendo sus métodos de prueba. Hermione había estado ayudando a George con su parte, pero aún intentaba disuadir a Fred.

—Pues _yo_ descubrí que los caramelos de fiebre son más fuertes en la tarde, y las pastillas vomitivas son más dolorosas de lo esperado en un estómago vacío —informó George a su gemelo—. ¿Tomaste eso en cuenta para tus dosis?

—No es una diferencia lo suficiente grande para que sea importante —insistió Fred—. Y yo también hice que un par de primero probaran todo… dulces y antídotos… y terminaron bien.

—Eso no suena correcto —intervino Hermione—. La tercera ley de Golpalott dice que...

—Ah, ah, ah —la interrumpió él—. Aún si nuestros dulces cuentan como venenos, lo cual no deberían, no están combinados. Les di uno a la vez. Y la prueba resultó bien, ¿no es así?

—¿Entonces solucionaste el problema con el antídoto a los bombones desmayo? —preguntó George. Fred se puso serio.

—¿Qué problema?

—Hermione preparó unas trampas para ratas para que algunas probaran todas las combinaciones de antídotos. Resulta que si consumes un turrón sangra narices y después tomas el antídoto para los bombones desmayo por accidente, hace que el sangrado sea peor. Casi mató a la rata cuando lo probamos.

—Sin mencionar la sabiduría cuestionable de enfermarte con algo para lo que necesites que un amigo te dé el antídoto —murmuró Hermione.

—Espera, ¿es en serio? ¿Esa combinación lo hace peor? —preguntó Fred.

—No es sorprendente considerando que el efecto principal del antídoto de los bombones desmayo es incrementar la presión sanguínea —respondió ella. Había adivinado por los libros médicos de sus padres que esa sería la combinación que probablemente daría más problemas.

Fred estaba pasmado. Obviamente no había esperado que problemas como ese serían descubiertos. Claro, George también estaba bastante sorprendido. Se frustró por un momento, preocupado por si podrían producirlos, pero Hermione eventualmente lo llevó a intentar buscar una solución.

—Así que… si los hubiéramos vendido como están...

—Podría haber terminado muy mal —dijo Hermione.

—¿Por lo menos encontraste una solución, George?

—Estoy trabajando en eso. Debería estar resuelto al final de la semana.

—Oh, eso no está tan mal —dijo Fred, relajándose un poco y respirando para calmarse—. Así que admitiré que eso prueba el punto de Hermione sobre pruebas en animales. Pero eso no prueba necesariamente que usar a los de primero es una mala idea.

Hermione gruñó y dejó caer su frente contra la mesa con un suave golpe.

—Tal vez no, pero _sí_ prueba que no estamos haciendo esto en orden —insistió George, acariciando el hombro de Hermione con gentileza—. Los problemas que Hermione mencionó son más grandes que encontrar la dosis correcta.

—Pues perdón por intentar sacar un buen producto a tiempo.

—No estoy tratando de pelear, Fred.

—No, lo entiendo. Cometí un error. Me dejé llevar intentando que… eh...

—¿No perdiéramos dinero? Sí, sería más fácil si tuviéramos algo de dinero. Será mejor que intentemos estar en la misma página de ahora en adelante… y no hacer enojar a Hermione.

—De acuerdo —dijo Fred. Lucía poco contento por tener que conceder su derrota, pero había sido arrinconado—. Pero bueno, mientras estaba haciendo las pruebas en los de primero, _encontré_ a uno que tiene una puffskein hembra que no está esterilizada, y está dispuesta a dejarla que se reproduzca.

—¿En serio? —George se animó al instante—. ¿Podemos comenzar nuestra crianza de puffs enanos con Cyrano?

—Sí. Sólo una cosa. No es un puffskein normal. Es de una elegante especie roja.

—Eh, es lo que tenemos a la mano. Además, combinará con nuestro cabello. Estamos progresando.

—¿Cuánto toma reproducir puffskeins? —preguntó Hermione.

—Alrededor de un mes de embarazo —dijo George—. Lo investigamos. Un promedio de siete crías, y se les puede separar al mes, reproducirlos a los cuatro meses, y pueden reproducirse entre cuatro y seis veces al año… casi como los conejos, de hecho.

Hermione comenzó a contar con sus dedos, mes por mes. La aritmética comenzó a complicarse a los ocho meses, pero no necesitaba buscar más.

—Mmm… —comenzó—, a esa velocidad, podrían teoréticamente llegar a doscientos setenta y siete puffskeins antes de comenzar el próximo año escolar. Claro, necesitarán de más fundadores para establecer una línea saludable.

—¿Doscientos setenta y siete? —dijo Fred asombrado—. Creo que será un buen negocio.

—Comenzaremos más tarde —dijo George—. Necesitamos irnos pronto.

—Sí, nada de tarea esta mañana, Hermione —dijo Ron—. Todos tenemos práctica de quidditch.

—Está bien.

Ron la miró boquiabierta. Fred y Harry se detuvieron a verla. George y Ginny se rieron de ellos.

—Si prestaran atención sabrían que tengo mi clase para mi Maestría en Aritmancia con Septima esta mañana.

—Oh, cierto —se rio Ron—. Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

Hermione terminó su desayuno y se dirigió al apartamento de Septima. Esta semana, Georgina estaba con ella. La sobrina nieta de Septima era lo suficiente amistosa con Hermione, probablemente por su conexión familiar. Estaba comenzando su segundo año, y por lo que Hermione había escuchado, había tenido un agradable y poco eventual primer año en Slytherin, por lo menos hasta los últimos días.

—Buenos días, Hermione —dijo Septima cuando entró—. Es bueno verte. Espero que no te moleste; invité a Georgina a tomar el té. Le estaba preguntando como estuvo su primera semana de clases.

—Bastante bien excepto por lo normal —dijo Georgina con entusiasmo—. Historia y Defensa estuvieron aburridas, pero las otras clases fueron interesantes.

—Pues, si tu clase de Defensa solo estuvo aburrida, entonces estuvo mejor que la mía —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Oh? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Septima preocupada—. Escuché algo sobre Potter recibiendo detención.

—_Eso_ fue lo que pasó —dijo ella—. Harry habló sobre Voldemort...

—¡AH! —Georgina saltó tan alto que tiró su té y cayó de su asiento.

—Vamos, solo es un nombre.

—¡N...n...no en Slytherin! —chilló la niña—. Dices su nombre ahí y te mandan a la enfermería con maldiciones.

—¿Lo has visto? —dijo Hermione horrorizada.

Georgina ignoró su mirada y guardó silencio. Hermione recordó la regla que había mencionado sobre que lo que pasaba en Slytherin se quedaba en Slytherin. Y quizás estaba en desacuerdo con la mayoría de las acciones de Snape, pero como un mortífago marcado, probablemente tenía que ignorar cosas como esa.

—Hablaré con el profesor Snape al respecto —dijo Septima—. No sé si pueda hacerse algo de inmediato, pero es mi deber como maestra.

—No importa, tía Septima —dijo Georgina—. Solo necesitan hacer un ejemplo de una persona al año. Después de eso, nadie es lo suficiente estúpido para decirlo de nuevo.

—¡¿Hacer un ejemplo?! —exclamó Hermione—. ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo…?

—_¡Hermione!_ —dijo Septima rigurosamente—. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero este no es el momento o el lugar para que te involucres. Ahora, ¿qué pasó con Potter?

—Cierto —suspiró ella—. Harry estaba hablando de… que Quien-Ustedes-Saben ha regresado, y básicamente llamó a Umbridge una mentirosa, y ella le asignó una semana de detenciones. Eso fue duro, pero lo que le _hizo..._

Septima elevó una ceja, y Georgina la miró nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Septima.

—Fue… —Hermione miró a Georgina—. Fue bastante malo.

—Vamos, tengo doce años —dijo Georgina sacudiendo su cabello indignada. Hermione tomó un gran respiro.

—Lo sé, pero Harry no quería que muchos lo supieran. Estamos buscando que hacer al respecto, pero...

—No le diré a nadie, Hermione —prometió.

Hermione lo pensó por un momento y decidió que podía confiar en ella. No solo Georgina había sido amistosa con ella en el pasado, pero ambas sabían bien que si esto se _escapaba, _fácilmente sería descubierto por quien. Y de cualquier modo, Harry no podría esconder las cortadas en su mano para siempre.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Umbridge hizo que escribiera líneas… pero no con una pluma normal. De acuerdo con Harry, esta pluma corta en tu mano mientras escribes y escribe las palabras en sangre.

Septima y Georgina soltaron gritos ahogados. Sabían mejor que la mayoría que la magia con sangre era considerada oscura.

—Sana tu mano mientras escribes, pero con repeticiones suficientes… después de unas _dieciocho horas_ combinadas, quiero decir… deja de sanar por completo.

—¡Eso es _terrible_! —lloró Georgina.

—¿Dieciocho horas? —exclamó Septima—. ¿En cuatro noches?

—Tres. Dieciséis en las primeras dos.

—Ocho horas por noche. Con _ese_ tipo de castigo… —Parecía que iba a desmayarse. Georgina estaba verde—. Por eso no entregó su tarea de Aritmancia, ¿no es así? Literalmente no tuvo tiempo de hacerla.

—Así es. Harry estuvo en la oficina de Umbridge hasta la una de la mañana. Yo… tengo mi manera de saberlo.

—Claro que la tienes —murmuró ella.

—Lamento si no me crees, pero… —comenzó Hermione.

—No, te creo.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Lo sabías?! —exclamó ella.

—No, no lo sabía, pero te creo. Eso es completamente dentro de la personalidad de Umbridge.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo pueden dejar que esa mujer enseñe a niños?

—Porque sabe cómo trabajar el sistema. Y será mejor que ambas lo recuerden.

—Pero porque nadie ha hecho nada para detenerla.

—Es muy lista para eso. Créeme, lo sé… —terminó algo incómoda.

—Septima, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione.

Septima miró a las dos jóvenes con una expresión de discreción implícita.

—De acuerdo, supongo que es justo que les cuente mi secreto sobre esa mujer… Hermione, Georgina… Dolores Umbridge fue mi compañera de cuarto por siete años en Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Georgina y Hermione casi se salieron de sus cuencas. Eso cambió su perspectiva al instante.

—Así que la conocías… —dijo Hermione.

—Era una niña desagradable a los once e incluso una más desagradable a los diecisiete. Incluso como estudiante, era controladora, manipuladora, hambrienta de poder, y una chismosa inigualable. Le encantaba manipular las reglas a su ventaja, y mientras más personas tuviera que destrozar para avanzar, mejor. Por suerte, el profesor Slughorn lo vio al instante y nunca le dio verdadero poder, pero aún fue alguien difícil con quien lidiar. Se llevaba perfecto con todos los supremacistas en Slytherin también.

—¿No es una mortífaga, verdad? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—No, nunca se les uniría. Está muy unida a su trabajo en el Ministerio. Le _gustan _las cosas como las está haciendo. Estoy segura de que no pensaría dos veces en usar magia oscura si tuviera que hacerlo, pero sus métodos preferidos son manipular las leyes a su favor y enviar a aurores detrás de quien se le atraviese.

—¿Cómo puede hacer eso? —dijo Georgina—. ¿Cómo puede ser tan mala? —Septima suspiró y miró a su té, negando con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Georgina —dijo—, y Hermione… quiero que escuchen con atención, porque esta es una lección importante para ambas. No todos los villanos en este mundo usan túnicas negras y máscaras blancas. Algunos son burócratas en el gobierno en suéteres rosas feos que preferirían usar el sistema contra las personas en lugar de maldiciones. Y Dolores Umbridge es una experta en eso tanto como Quien-Ustedes-Saben lo es en la maldición asesina. Puede manipular las reglas para arruinar a casi todos, y en este momento, tiene su mirada en el blanco más difícil en el país, y tiene toda la intención de ganar.

—Dumbledore —exhaló Hermione.

—Sí. Créanme cuando digo que es una verdadera amenaza al puesto del profesor Dumbledore como director, especialmente considerando que ahora está en una posición para _hacer_ las reglas y no solo enforzarlas. Deben tener mucho cuidado cuando el gobierno tiene ese tipo de poder.

—Entiendo, Septima —dijo Hermione—. Los hijos de muggles sabemos bastante sobre gobiernos oprimentes.

—¿Oh?

—Hemos visto ejemplos que hacen que Cornelius Fudge parezca un niño jugando con soldados. Pero aprecio la perspectiva. Necesito saber en qué me estoy metiendo.

—Sólo no la sobreestimes. Se que has enfrentado bastante peligro en tu pasado, pero confía en mi cuando digo que no quieres enfrentarte a ella.

—Sí, es lo que le he estado diciendo a Harry. Por cierto, ¿hay algo que puedas hacer sobre la tarea de Harry? —Septima negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento. No puedo cambiar las reglas por una persona, especialmente por una detención. Podría considerar ignorarlas un poco, pero Umbridge también me estará observando. No creo que haya olvidado aún que fui elegida prefecta en lugar de ella.

—Fantástico —gruñó Hermione, y otra idea le llegó—. Septima, en mi segundo año, me dijiste que una de tus compañeras de cuarto dijo que deseaba que el heredero de Slytherin se deshiciera de todos los sangre sucia...

Georgina soltó un chillido ante el insulto, pero Septima asintió con solemnidad.

—Sí —dijo—. Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione decidió cambiar el tema, y lo hicieron, aunque Georgina aún se quejó de sus compañeros de casa un poco.

—Claro, Draco Malfoy se pasea como si fuera el dueño —dijo ella, rodando los ojos—. Y si alguien le dice algo por ser un idiota, intentará asustarlos.

Eso no sorprendió a Hermione—. ¿Oh? —dijo—. ¿Dijo algo sobre… Quien-Tú-Sabes?

—No, pero es obvio lo que quiere decir. Pero no me preocupa tanto. Astoria y su hermana pueden confrontarlo, así que estoy bien.

Georgina se había hecho amiga de la hermana de Daphne Greengrass, Astoria, el año pasado. Astoria estaba un año más arriba, y si Daphne era indicación alguna, eso la ponía en el eje anti-mortífagos tanto como era posible en Slytherin. Eso pareció animar a Hermione.

—Conocí a la hermana de Astoria esta semana —dijo—. Logré iniciar un grupo de estudio informal con ella y Tracy Davis.

—¿En verdad? Daphne es agradable, pero no creí que trabajaría con una Gryffindor.

—Bueno, muchas personas respetan la habilidad para la aritmancia. Tú y Astoria pueden buscarme también, si quieren ayuda. ¿Ambas están en tercer año en Aritmancia, no?

—Ajá. Le preguntaré. Quizás quiera conocerte si Daphne lo hizo.

—Genial. Gracias, Georgina. —Todo bien hasta el momento, pensó.

* * *

Harry quizás hubiera intentado posponerlo un poco más, pero a la insistencia de Ginny, llamó a Sirius en su espejo después de la práctica de quidditch. Como cualquier buen padrino, Sirius le preguntó como estuvo su semana y así. Harry mencionó en breve sus detenciones, y Sirius le dio la misma respuesta que la profesora McGonagall: bien por ti por llamar una mentirosa a Umbridge, pero no lo hagas de nuevo porque no vale la pena. Pasó algo de tiempo hablando sobre sus clases antes de explicar lo que había pasado con su cicatriz.

Eso hizo que Sirius se pusiera muy serio—. Necesitas contarle a Dumbledore, Harry —dijo.

—No quiere que lo moleste —dijo Harry.

—Querrá saber esto —insistió Sirius—. Harry, Dumbledore quiere lo mejor para ti. No comprendo por qué está haciendo lo que está haciendo, pero sé que tiene una buena razón. Aún estoy intentando convencerlo de que me cuente su plan… de que _te_ cuente su plan, debería decir.

—¿Pero no le importó en verano, verdad?

—Es más complicado que eso. Dumbledore está caminando al borde entre Voldemort y el Ministerio. Si parece que te quiere lejos de todo por el momento...

—¿Es porque es el caso? —dijo Harry con tono irritado.

—No quise decirlo de ese modo —dijo Sirius.

—Es prácticamente lo que dijiste.

—Está intentando mantenerte vivo y no expulsado, Harry. No estoy de acuerdo por completo con sus métodos, pero _espero_ que podamos estar todos de acuerdo en esas metas. Y necesita saber sobre tu cicatriz para hacer eso.

Harry podía ver el punto de Sirius, pero no estaba de humor para admitirlo, así que cambió de tema—. ¿Crees que Umbridge está siendo poseída, como Quirrell?

—No, no veo como podría estar poseída por Voldemort —respondió Sirius—. Voldemort tiene un cuerpo ahora. Y no creo que sea una mortífaga tampoco… posible, pero improbable. Es más probable que sea una coincidencia que estuviera ahí en ese momento. Tu cicatriz estuvo doliendo todo el año pasado, ¿no es así?

—Sí —admitió Harry. Una parte de él se sintió decepcionado. Casi hubiera sido más fácil si Umbridge _estuviera_ con Voldemort… un enemigo menos con el que lidiar—. Dumbledore dijo que era cuando Voldemort sentía una emoción fuerte o algo así.

—Pues ahí está. Aunque aún necesitas tener cuidado a su alrededor.

—¿Pero qué más puede hacer? Ya nos está prohibiendo usar magia en clase. —_Sin mencionar las detenciones_, agregó mentalmente.

—Aún puede intentar expulsarte.

Harry tuvo que conceder ese punto.

—De cualquier modo, no me sorprende que no los esté dejando usar magia. Nuestras fuentes en el Ministerio dicen que Fudge no los quiere entrenados en combate.

—_¿Entrenados en combate?_ —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué, piensa que vamos a hacer un ejército con puros niños?

—No es tan loco como suena —dijo Sirius—. La mitad de la Orden fue reclutada saliendo de Hogwarts la última vez. Es una locura pensar que Dumbledore está en contra del Ministerio, claro, pero nadie dijo que Fudge estaba cuerdo.

—Sí, dímelo —dijo Harry. Debió mover su mano de algún modo cuando no estaba prestando atención, porque Sirius lo notó repentinamente.

—Harry, ¿qué le pasó a tu mano?

—Nada —dijo rápidamente, alejando su mano fuera de vista.

—Parece que fue cortada.

—No es nada. No es importante.

—Ahora, ese tono significa que es _realmente_ importante. —El detector de mentiras paternal de Sirius había mejorado bastante.

—Sirius, ¿tenemos que hacer esto? —rogó Harry.

—Sí.

—Ya lo tengo solucionado.

—Yo seré el juez de eso, Harry.

—En serio...

—Harry, soy tu padrino y necesito saber si algo te está pasando. Ahora, muéstrame la mano.

Harry suspiró con pesadez y mostró su mano al espejo, provocando exactamente la respuesta que esperaba. Después de que Sirius dejó de decir maldiciones, llamó a un Remus exhausto para que lo viera, y después de que _él_ dejó de decir maldiciones (Harry se sorprendió de que Remus conocía más que Sirius) pidió a Harry que explicara exactamente lo que había pasado y consideró el problema.

—Nunca había escuchado de una pluma que hiciera eso antes —dijo—. Tengo una vaga idea de cómo se haría una, pero nunca había escuchado que nadie lo hiciera.

—Pensé que sólo era una perra sangre pura supremacista —gruñó Sirius—. Nunca pensé que lastimaría a Harry.

—Es Umbridge. ¿Qué esperabas?

—¿La conocen? —dijo Harry.

—No personalmente, gracias a Merlín. Pero odia a los mestizos. Está detrás de todas las leyes en contra de los hombres lobo, quiere que todas las sirenas sean acorraladas y marcadas, y así. —Gruñó él—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo sobre ella!

—Tranquilo —lo interrumpió Sirius—. No pienses con Lunático, Remus. Lo que sea que hagamos, necesitamos asegurarnos de que Harry no sea expulsado.

—¿Pero pueden hacer algo? —dijo Harry, una chispa de esperanza apareciendo por primera vez.

—No lo sé. No tenemos mucho espacio en el que maniobrar. El problema es, cualquier cosa que hagamos, el Ministerio puede bloquearla. Mmm, déjame pensarlo… De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece esto? Harry, tú revisa el reglamento de la escuela y ve lo que dice sobre castigos corporales. Y yo hablaré con Amelia Bones en privado para ver si puede hacer algo. Pero te advierto, Cachorro, Fudge tiene bien manejado esto. Es posible que no pueda hacer mucho sin arriesgar su trabajo, y es más útil dentro que fuera del gobierno. Claro, tú dilo y forzaré el asunto lo más que pueda...

—No. Detener a Voldemort es más importante. Y no voy a dar a Umbridge la satisfacción de perder contra ella.

—No tienes que aguantar que haga… _eso_ —dijo Remus.

—No importa. Ya se acabaron las detenciones de todos modos.

—De acuerdo, sólo intenta no recibir más —concedió Sirius—. Te diremos si llegamos a algún lado con esto.

—Gracias.

* * *

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Honestamente, ha sido una semana difícil en Hogwarts. Muchas cosas pasaron que vale la pena contar… y voy a hacerlo en orden cronológico para no soltar palabras incoherentes por el pergamino._

_La primera noche, resultó que porque dejé Hogwarts y me reinscribí, tuve que pasar por la Selección de nuevo. No se preocupen, estoy de vuelta en Gryffindor, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador tenía una causa escalofriantemente buena para que fuera a Slytherin. El Sombrero cantó una larga canción sobre los peligros de las divisiones entre las casas y como necesitábamos trabajar juntos para derrotar a nuestros enemigos. Voy a intentar hacer mi parte en eso, pero es un proceso lento._

_Tenemos dos maestras nuevas este año. La profesora Grubbly-Plank fue sustituta par Hagrid el año pasado, y está de vuelta desde la ausencia misteriosa de Hagrid. La otra es la profesora Umbridge, quien..._

Hermione tuvo que quitar su pluma y tomó varios respiros a este punto.

_...quien fue nombrada por el Ministerio como profesora de Defensa. No estoy segura de qué autoridad tuvieron para dictar su contratación, y no es una muy buena maestra. Para comenzar, __interrumpió__ el discurso de bienvenida del profesor Dumbledore para dar un gran discurso político que básicamente se resume en el Ministerio queriendo que las cosas se hagan a su modo aquí. En clase, nos dijo que leyéramos del libro de texto, y es todo… ninguna lección o demostración o nada, e incluso el libro de texto no es muy bueno. En verdad no creo que nos esté preparando de manera adecuada para el TIMO. Y después dio a Harry una semana de detención por hablar en clase y llamarla una mentirosa por negar el regreso de Voldemort._

_Pero ahora estoy fuera de orden. Lo siento. La escuela está bastante dividida sobre lo de Voldemort. De mis compañeras, Parvati y Sally-Anne creen en Harry y el profesor Dumbledore, pero Lavender y Lily no. Está lastimando bastante la relación de Sally-Anne y Lily, y tuve que decir a Lavender que cerrara su boca la primera noche._

_Hablé con Septima el fin de semana pasado y está muy feliz de que quiero hacer mi maestría con ella. Pensamos hacerlo trabajar cuando regrese a Francia. Me dio un consejo sobre como hablar con los Slytherin sin causar dificultades. También..._

Algo detuvo a Hermione ahí. No había sido tímida con sus padres sobre lo que estaba haciendo con respecto al mapa de la escuela, incluso si no les mencionó lo mucho que estaba rompiendo las reglas. Pero recordó lo que Dumbledore dijo: las lechuzas pueden ser interceptadas. No _necesitaba_ contar a sus padres todos los detalles, y no quería que el enemigo descubriera su pequeño sistema de seguridad en la breve posibilidad de que obtuvieran esa carta.

..._puse a trabajar esas medidas de seguridad adicionales que mencioné. Mientras tanto, George y Fred se han estado dejando llevar de más con las pruebas de sus productos. Intenté calmarlos, y funcionó con George, pero aún intentamos convencer a Fred._

_Las clases son mucho más difíciles este año porque estamos en medio de la preparación para los TIMOs. El profesor Snape es mucho más intenso de lo normal. Casi nadie pudo lograr un resultado decente en la poción de esta semana. De hecho, nunca averigüé qué pasó con todas esas quejas que hice en su contra en tercer año. Preguntaré esta semana. Pero las otras clases han sido divertidas. Comenzamos con los hechizos de desaparición en Transformaciones, lo cual quizás haya creado nuevas ideas que quiero explorar._

_Aún estoy preocupada por Cedric y Cho. Creo que la conmoción por lo ocurrido en primavera en verdad afectó su relación. Voy a intentar hablar con ellos este fin de semana para ver si puedo ayudar. Pero creo que he comenzado a hacer amigos nuevos. Comencé un nuevo grupo de estudio con Daphne Greengrass y Tracy Davis, quienes son dos de las Slytherin más agradables en mi año. Pero bueno, sobre la profesora Umbridge: le dio a Harry una semana de detenciones y..._

De nuevo, Hermione se detuvo. Algo le dijo que debería contenerse ahí, pero le tomó un minuto comprender porque: probablemente no sería una buena idea hablar de lo que sabía sobre el estado emocional de Harry. Sin mencionar que había el riesgo de que fuera interceptada por el enemigo.

_...bueno, basta decir que estoy segura de que algo ilegal está pasando, y estamos investigando qué se puede hacer al respecto. La profesora Umbridge parece una mujer muy desagradable. Fue compañera de cuarto de Septima cuando fueron estudiantes, si pueden creerlo, y Septima no tuvo muchas cosas buenas qué decir sobre ella._

_Ron está en el equipo de quidditch este año. Es el nuevo guardián, aunque suena a que necesita mucha práctica. Espero que las cosas estén bien con ustedes. Manténganme al tanto de cómo está todo en casa._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione_

Hermione llevó su carta a la lechucería justo después de dejar la oficina de Septima. Interesantemente, se encontró con el conserje, Argus Filch, merodeando alrededor de la entrada.

—Hola, Sr. Filch —dijo con una sonrisa y lo saludó cuando lo vio.

—Sí, ¿y qué estás tramando? —demandó con una mueca—. ¿Ordenando bombas de olor?

—Eh, no —dijo Hermione confusa—. Estoy enviando una carta a mis padres.

—Patrañas.

—¿Qué quiere decir con "patrañas"? Tengo la carta justo aquí. —Le mostró el sobre, el cual leía:

_Drs. Daniel y Emma Granger_

_17 Salisbury Rd_

_Crawley, West Sussex_

Filch tomó la carta de golpe y la inspeccionó son sospecha.

—¿Y por qué estaría ordenando bombas de olor de todos modos? —demandó ella.

—Considerando tu elección de novio, no me sorprendería.

Oh, así que de _eso_ se trataba esto. Filch había sido amistoso con ella desde su segundo año cuando había descubierto una formación de runas que permitían que un squib preparara pociones, pero también consideraba a los gemelos como sus archienemigos, y no apreciaba que saliera con uno.

—Vamos, Sr. Filch, creo que estoy algo grande para tal tipo de broma juvenil —dijo ella—. E _intentaré_ mantener a George y Fred en línea mientras estoy aquí.

Filch no respondió, pero le regresó su carta y se fue.

La lechucería no era un lugar particularmente higiénico, y Hermione intentaba pasar tan poco tiempo ahí como fuera posible. Había excremento de lechuzas por todos lados, y se sorprendió de nunca había tenido que limpiar nada de su cabeza en los últimos cuatro años… aunque quizás las lechuzas mágicas sabían cómo evitar a las personas cuando hacían sus necesidades. Aunque en verdad debería de haber encantamientos para mantener el lugar más limpio, pensó.

En ese momento, sólo había una otra persona en la lechucería: Cho Chang.

—Hola, Cho. Buen día —la llamó.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo ella sin emoción—. Eh… sí, buenas condiciones para el quidditch hoy. —Cho estaba colocando una carta y un paquete en una lechuza común.

—¿Una ocasión especial? —Preguntó Hermione, notando el paquete. No era seguido que alguien mandara un paquete _de_ la escuela.

—Sí, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mamá. ¿Estás escribiendo a casa?

—Ajá. Siempre escribo a casa cada sábado.

—Es bueno de tu parte.

—Mis padres se preocupan por mí. Especialmente después de lo ocurrido los últimos años aquí.

Cho se puso seria, pero lo ocultó rápidamente. Terminó de enviar el paquete y se fue—. Te veré luego, Hermione.

Hermione envió su lechuza y se apresuró para alcanzarla—. De hecho, Cho, quería hablar contigo —dijo. Cho se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

—¿De qué? —preguntó.

—Pues… lamento si no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Cedric?

Cho soltó un chillido y se dio la vuelta, lágrimas formándose rápidamente en sus ojos.

—¿Cho? —dijo Hermione preocupada.

—Yo… no lo sé —tartamudeó—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Porque Cedric es mi amigo, y quiero que sea feliz. Me contó que has estado distante con él todo el verano. Piensa que vas a romper con él pronto.

—¿Eso piensa? —exclamó ella.

—Sí. ¿Qué se supone deba pensar cuando su relación ha estado a punto de desmoronarse por tanto tiempo? Dice que ni siquiera puede hablar contigo.

—No quise… —comenzó Cho de nuevo—. Era un mago tan brillante...

—Aún lo es —la interrumpió Hermione—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No lo sé —repitió ella—. No quiero terminarlo, pero… pero no puedo soportar verlo así.

—¿Qué? —demandó Hermione—. ¿Por su brazo y pierna? —Cuando Cho continuó con el incómodo silencio, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a gritar a la chica mayor—: ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Cedric sobrevivió! ¡Luchó contra un mortífago malvado y salió con vida! ¿Sabes que fue solo por un margen vivo que no murió por el primer hechizo de Crouch? Fue increíblemente valiente de su parte el luchar esa pelea por Harry.

—Lo sé, es sólo...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella.

—¡Perdió su _mano de varita_, Hermione! —gritó Cho—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo terrible que es eso para un mago? ¡No puede ser arreglado nunca! Y no es una costumbre o superstición como el romper la varita de alguien. ¡Nunca será un mago tan bueno como antes!

—¡Pamplinas! —dijo. Hubo un breve silencio, y se sorprendió de sí misma. A veces se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando a su vocabulario con todos los problemas que estaban pasando—. Cedric ya no es tan bueno con una varita como antes. Aún es brillante, amable, valiente, sin mencionar que ha avanzado bastante usando su mano izquierda. Pero lo que _no_ tiene… lo que _necesita_… es a una novia con la que pueda contar. Una que permanezca a su lado y lo ayude a recuperarse. —Cho lucía cada vez más incómoda, pero Hermione no la dejó ir—. Aún le importas mucho. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para él… que lo mantengas así… rehusándote a mirarlo, pero sin hablar con él y cortar la relación?

—¡Lo entiendo! —gritó Cho—. Es sólo… no sé qué hacer.

—¿Lo amas?

Hermione lo soltó sin pensarlo, pero parecía la pregunta correcta. Normalmente, hubiera pensado que era muy directo, pero tenía sentido cuando pensaba en lo mucho que parecía estar sufriendo Cedric. Cho lucía casi tan herida cuando lo dijo. Debió cortarla profundamente, pero definitivamente las llevó al punto.

—Yo… —dijo Cho, y guardó silencio por un largo tiempo, pero finalmente se decidió—. Sí, creo que sí.

—Entonces deja de ser una idiota y regresa con él —dijo Hermione con firmeza.

—No es tan sencillo. —Cho la miró con molestia.

—¿No? —preguntó ella.

—¿Desde cuándo eres una experta?

—De acuerdo, sí, soy nueva en las relaciones y no soy una experta en eso, mucho menos en el amor. Lo admito —respondió Hermione—. Pero sé una cosa: el profesor Dumbledore dice que el amor es la magia más poderosa en el mundo. Quizás no pueda sanar la mano de Cedric, pero sé que puede superar mucho más que extremidades perdidas… si en verdad _eres_ lo mejor para él.

—¿Qué? —dijo Cho indignada.

—Si _así_ es como reaccionas, tengo que cuestionarlo. Nos crees que Voldemort ha regresado. Sabes que viene una guerra. Las cosas van a ponerse mucho peor antes de que mejoren. Muchas personas van a ser lastimadas o matadas o torturadas antes de que todo esto acabe… —Tomó un gran respiro para alejar un temblor en su voz. Hermione había pensado más en esto de lo que le hubiera gustado en el verano. Iba a ser difícil. Pero sacudió sus pensamientos y continuó—: Si Cedric no puede contar contigo, entonces necesita algo mejor. Se _merece_ algo mejor.

—Puedo estar con él —dijo Cho ferozmente. Hermione elevó una ceja.

—¿En verdad? Porque no has hecho un buen trabajo hasta el momento.

—Yo… no quiero perderlo —dijo.

—Ahora, eso puedo creerlo. Pero si en verdad es así, necesitarás decidir si puedes dejar de lado ese complejo y estar ahí para él porque _no_ dejaré que lo lastimes más.

Cho dio un paso atrás. Hermione sabía que podía ser intimidante cuando quería serlo.

—Lo siento, Hermione —dijo débilmente—. Nunca quise lastimarlo. Yo… creo que necesito algo de tiempo a solas.

Cho se alejó y Hermione la dejó irse. Esperaba que se enderezara pronto, por el bien de Cedric, pero no estaba segura de si la chica estaba al par. Bueno, solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

El domingo pasó sin eventualidades. Hermione convenció a Ron y Harry de hacer su tarea y estuvo feliz de ayudarlos con un ensayo detallado sobre las lunas de Júpiter. Tuvo que contener su risa cuando Harry escribió que Europa estaba cubierta de pelo en lugar de hielo.

Lo único desagradable fue cuando Ron recibió una carta de Percy de entre todas las personas felicitándolo por ser prefecto. Sin embargo, la carta era una advertencia para Ron de que se alejara de Harry considerando que él y Dumbledore estaban bajo sospecha, y Harry había estado en juicio y había sido dejado ir por un "simple tecnicismo". (—¡Como si la defensa propia fuera un "tecnicismo"! —exclamó Hermione con furia—. ¡Percy estuvo _en la corte_!) Sugirió que Ron hablara con Umbridge ("una mujer muy agradable") si se preocupaba de que Harry se volviera violento e insinuó que algo aparecería en el periódico la mañana siguiente que amenazaría el puesto de director de Dumbledore. Y _entonces_, encima de todo, Percy intentó convencer a Ron de que se alejara de sus padres, como él.

Honestamente, si Percy fuera _su_ hermano, Hermione le hubiera enviado un vociferador. Además de intentar separar a su familia a propósito, no sabía cómo alguien podía considerar a Dolores Umbridge "muy agradable" aún si estaba de acuerdo con ella.

El misterio de las pistas no-tan-crípticas fue resuelto cuando el _Profeta _llegó la mañana siguiente y celebró en primera plana que Umbridge había sido nombrada la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

—¿Eso es legal? —preguntó Hermione—. Pensé que el Consejo de la escuela tenía autoridad final sobre la escuela. —Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros. Pero valía la pena investigarlo, pensó ella. Estaba bastante segura de que tenía razón sobre el Consejo. Necesitaría investigar el estado legal de la escuela, pero la autoridad del Consejo debería estar inscrita en el acta constitutiva del Colegio. Y ya que Hogwarts era más antiguo que el Ministerio de Magia, el Consejo de Magos, y la Mesa Redonda… siendo más viejo que cualquier entidad gubernamental nacional mágica… el acta debió haber sido validada por los feudos de los Fundadores, o por un acta real bajo el Rey de Escocia muggle de la época. Tomaría algo de investigación averiguar las entidades gubernamentales sucesoras y su relación con el Ministerio actual.

El Decreto Educacional nuevo, Número Veintitrés, otorgaba a Umbridge el poder de inspeccionar las clases de los otros maestros y determinar si estaban cumpliendo los estándares educacionales del Ministerio. Claro, eso no la detendría de enseñar. Hermione no estaba en desacuerdo con que un par de maestros en Hogwarts no estaban al nivel, pero dudaba que nombraría a los mismos que Lucius Malfoy, quien fue citado en el artículo, y no confiaba en Umbridge para nada.

Mientras tanto, Hermione recibió su carta usual de sus padres, pero incluso esta parecía algo extraña:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Nos alegra escuchar que te estás instalando bien en Hogwarts a pesar de los problemas con tus compañeras. Esperamos que puedan comprenderse mutuamente y puedan llegar a una reconciliación. Suena a que has estado muy ocupada. Fue una sorpresa escuchar que tuviste que ser Seleccionada de nuevo. Claro, estaríamos orgullosos sin importar en qué casa estuvieras, pero de igual modo, estamos felices de que no fueras a Slytherin ya que suena a que los estudiantes ahí no serían muy amistosos, y honestamente, nos hubiéramos preocupado de tu seguridad._

_Hablando de eso, quisiéramos que refrescaras nuestras memorias un poco. ¿Qué medidas de seguridad nuevas necesita la escuela? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas confiárselas a los maestros?_

_¿Y qué es eso sobre pruebas de productos con George y Fred? ¿Están rompiendo las reglas con lo que están haciendo? Si es así, queremos que te mantengas alejada._

_Esperamos que tus clases vayan bien y que manejes bien tu tiempo. Sabemos que este año será difícil para ti, así que déjanos saber si comienzas a atrasarte o terminas en apuros como antes. Sabemos que te irá bien en todas tus clases. Solo necesitas controlar tu ritmo, asegurarte de dormir lo suficiente, y hablar con alguien si algo en verdad te molesta._

_Estamos algo preocupados por esas detenciones que mencionaste que Harry recibió de la maestra nueva. ¿Por qué dices que __piensas__ que todo es legal? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería serlo? Estamos seguros de que no puede ser muy mala si la escuela aceptó contratarla. ¿Y dijiste que ella y Septima fueron compañeras en la escuela? Eso suena muy interesante. Tendrás que decirnos más de lo que dijo. Nos encantaría escuchar sobre cómo fueron las dos como estudiantes._

_Con amor,_

_Tus padres_

Hermione dejó la carta cuando terminó de leerla.

—Sí, algo _definitivamente_ no está bien —dijo.

Era sutil. Sus padres obviamente habían escrito la mayor parte, pero había pequeñas pistas de que no todo era como parecía. Lo más obvio era _¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas confiárselas a los maestros? _Pero había otras cosas. Parecían excesivamente preocupados por cualquier acto contra las reglas y más confiados en las autoridades mágicas. Si este fuera su primer o segundo año, eso sería comprensible, pero después de lo que había pasado, sabía que no confiaban mucho en la escuela o el Ministerio, y (en su mayoría) confiaban en su juicio sobre cuando las reglas necesitaban ser quebrantadas. Y también estaba esa fijación en lo que Septima había dicho sobre Umbridge. Pero la parte más extraña fue lo que dijeron sobre que las detenciones de Harry fueron legales. ¿Acaso no leyeron bien lo que escribió? Hermione pensó que_ estoy segura de que algo ilegal está pasando _era bastante claro. No veía como podían haberlo leído mal a menos que...

—A menos que alguien está interfiriendo con nuestro correo —susurró.

Pensándolo con esa luz, tenía más sentido. Si hubiera sido una estudiante normal, probablemente no hubiera notado los otros cambios porque no hubieran estado más allá de lo normal. Y con menos señales de alarma, quizás podría haberse convencido de que lo hubieran leído mal. Pero podía notarlo. Alguien había leído y cambiado su carta después de enviarla… y probablemente había cambiado la carta de sus padres al regreso. Lo suficiente para que soltara los secretos de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que Septima había dicho sobre Umbridge.

Eso la llevó a una conclusión preocupante: la persona interceptando su correo no fue Voldemort. Fue Umbridge. Por lo menos estaba segura de que eso era lo que parecía. Necesitaba descubrir una manera de probarlo sin que sospecharan. Por suerte, tenía una manera de pasar información sin ser interceptada.


	13. Requisitos de Acreditación

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, pero la historia es de los fans. Esta versión le pertenece a White Squirrel.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

—Considero que el punto de vista de Slinkhard sobre los contra maleficios es un argumento sin sustancia —dijo Hermione en clase de Defensa ese día. A través de un esfuerzo algo obsesivo, había logrado leer las habladurías en el libro de texto de Wilbert Slinkhard en la última semana y ahora estaba siendo interrogada por Umbridge por su esfuerzo.

—¿Perdón? —dijo la mujer desagradable.

—Pues, usando la expresión "contra maleficio" en el contexto que lo hace ni siquiera es terminología común. Un contra maleficio normalmente significa un hechizo que puede revertir un maleficio. Slinkhard parece usarlo para referirse a un tipo de hechizo ofensivo para marcar su punto.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y cuál es ese punto?

—La tesis central de Slinkhard parece ser que la magia defensiva debería de ser solamente… bueno, defensiva. Y sí, sé que eso suena tautológico, pero no lo es. Habla bastante sobre escudos y ocultamiento, pero menosprecia a los hechizos ofensivos en su mayoría inocuos que están diseñados para incapacitar a un oponente, como maleficios para trabar la lengua o de parálisis… como en el pasaje de contra maleficios. Creo que esa es una manera incompleta de mirar a la defensa personal.

Eso no terminó bien. El intercambió de inmediato concluyó con Umbridge quitando cinco puntos a Gryffindor por interrumpir la clase con "comentarios sin sentido" y entonces Harry tuvo que meter su pata. _Tuvo_ que hablar sobre Voldemort cuando ella mencionó a Quirrell.

Hubo un silencio en el que Hermione apenas y pudo contenerse de golpearse en la frente, y entonces...

—Creo que otra semana de detenciones le hará bien, sí, Sr. Potter.

Hermione soltó una exclamación de horror. Arriesgó una mirada a Harry y lo vio palidecer, pero aún con una expresión desafiante.

Estaba tan enojada con Harry y Umbridge que rompió dos plumas antes de la cena. Ni siquiera intentó defender a Harry cuando Angelina lo regañó de nuevo por perderse prácticas de quidditch o cuando la profesora McGonagall le quitó puntos. Pero por tonto que era, Umbridge era peor. Otra semana como la anterior podría causar daño severo a la mano de Harry. Lo único bueno en el día fue cuando escuchó el rumor de que Cho había acorralado a Cedric, lo había besado, y se había disculpado por ser una novia terrible todo el verano, así que parecía que la charla de Hermione había causado una impresión en ella. No sabía si duraría, pero era un comienzo.

Esa noche, Hermione demandó que Harry llamara a Sirius y Remus de nuevo. Ellos también lo regañaron, incluso Sirius, quien dijo que una cosa era "luchar contra el poder", pero tenía que ser más listo en como lo hacía. También tenían malas noticias para él de su parte. Amelia Bones estaba justificadamente enojada por el "castigo" de Umbridge, pero no tenía el capital político para actuar en su contra. Era más probable que fuera despedida si luchaba esa pelea.

Sirius entonces preguntó a un fastidiado Harry si había revisado el reglamento de la escuela. No lo había hecho, pero Hermione sí. Desafortunadamente, descubrió que los castigos corpórales aún estaban permitidos en Hogwarts mientras no causen "daño severo". No era claro lo que constituía "daño severo", pero estaba consciente de lo que Septima había dicho sobre manipular las reglas.

—Si Umbridge es tan maliciosa como Septima dice —les dijo—, podrá crear el argumento de que no es serio.

—Pues, eso no es bueno —dijo Sirius—. No lo entiendo. Pensé que habían cambiado las reglas. Filch nos colgaba de nuestros tobillos a veces cuando nos encontraba merodeando, pero se detuvo después de nuestro cuarto año. —Hermione ignoró lo absurdo del castigo y continuó.

—No lo sé. Pero puedo preguntar a Septima.

—Sí, deberías intentarlo. Quizás a McGonagall también.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron como un torbellino. La primera clase inspeccionada por Umbridge fue Transformaciones el martes, lo cual fue bastante entretenido gracias a los comentarios condescendientes de McGonagall a las interrupciones a su clase de la Suma Inquisidora. Umbridge también inspeccionó la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y sonó muy interesada en porque Hagrid aún no había regresado. Pero la profesora Grubbly-Plank era una profesional y repitió la línea del profesor Dumbledore.

Esa tarde, Hermione habló con Septima sobre castigos en la escuela. Aprendió que aunque las reglas no habían sido cambiadas, Dumbledore había considerado los castigos de Filch excesivos, especialmente considerando el estrés de la guerra, y había usado su discreción como director para prohibirle usarlos. Harry estuvo en detención hasta casi medianoche esa noche, pero en cuanto regresó, ella demandó que llamara a Sirius en el espejo y les dijo. El padrino de Harry se rio—: Eso lo hace fácil, entonces —dijo contento—. Sólo dile a Dumbledore lo que esa mujer te está haciendo y pídele que use su discreción para pararlo.

—No quiero molestarlo… —comenzó él.

Hermione lo interrumpió y realizó una pregunta más importante—. ¿Es seguro? Quiero decir, el profesor Dumbledore es a quien quiere realmente.

—Quizás no pueda controlar las cosas como antes, pero le importan sus estudiantes, Harry en especial —dijo Remus—. No querrá dejar pasar esto, y _sí_ tiene la influencia para solucionarlo. Si se vuelve público, o incluso si el Consejo se entera, tomarán su lado.

Harry aún no quería hacerlo, pero Hermione insistió—, Aún necesitas contarle de tu cicatriz de todos modos —dijo.

El miércoles por la mañana, Harry mostró su mano a la profesora McGonagall. La profesora McGonagall supuestamente tuvo un ataque impropio de una maestra y después le dijo al profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Dumbledore tomó nota del dolor en la cicatriz de Harry, pero dijo que probablemente estaba sintiendo las emociones de Voldemort como antes. Harry dijo que Dumbledore no parecía muy alentador y apenas y lo miró antes de enviarlo de regreso, así que no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Sin embargo, esa tarde, fue informado que su detención había sido reasignada al Sr. Filch.

Hermione se fue a la cama esa noche sintiéndose bastante satisfecha consigo misma.

Entonces, el jueves, un nuevo anuncio apareció en la pizarra.

_Por Orden de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts_

_La Suma Inquisidora a partir de ahora tendrá autoridad suprema sobre todos los castigos, sanciones, y destitución de privilegios de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y el poder de alterar tales castigos, sanciones, y destituciones de privilegios de como hayan sido asignados por otros miembros del staff._

_Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional Número Veinticuatro._

_Firmado por:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Suma Inquisidora_

—¡Oh, tiene que _estar_ bromeando!

—Bien hecho, Hermione.

—Sólo intentaba ayudar.

* * *

Harry no estuvo de humor de hablar con Hermione el resto del día. Y para agregar insulto a la herida, su primera clase esa mañana, Aritmancia, iba a ser inspeccionada por la mismísima Suma Inquisidora. No le sorprendió para nada cuando Umbridge le mostró su sonrisa maliciosa cuando cruzó la puerta.

—Sr. Potter, su detención ha sido reasignada a mí. Por favor repórtese a mi oficina a las cinco de la tarde.

A pesar de esto, Harry estaba interesado de ver como iría la inspección de Umbridge a la profesora Vector ya que, de acuerdo con Hermione, se conocían de mucho tiempo. Esperaba que eso significaba que la profesora Vector daría vueltas a su alrededor como lo había hecho la profesora McGonagall. La profesora Vector no actuó tan indiferente como McGonagall. Miró a Umbridge y asintió en su dirección.

—Buenos días, Dolores —dijo cuando entró. Pero entonces pidió las tareas y comenzó a dar clases como si nada inusual estuviera pasando.

Estaban comenzando el año con un estudio detallado de funciones y como describían las relaciones entre un aspecto de los hechizos u otro. Harry no veía la importancia aún. La profesora Vector hablaba como si hubiera un significado profundo en la idea de que las ecuaciones por sí mismas podían ser observadas como objetos para ser manipulados, pero él no; aún parecían como variables que se movían en las ecuaciones. Claro, no todas las funciones eran ecuaciones en el sentido normal, pero la mayoría de las que usarían en hechizos este año ciertamente lo eran.

—Ahora, la mayoría de las funciones multipartes no serán de relevancia para la creación de hechizos que realizaremos —dijo la profesora Vector—, pero una clase de ellas en particular...

—_Ejem, ejem_ —dijo la profesora Umbridge.

—¿Sí, Dolores?

—¿Asumo que recibió mi nota informándole la fecha y hora de su inspección, profesora? —dijo Umbridge con su usual tono empalagoso. La profesora Vector elevó una ceja.

—¿Oh, eso era hoy, Dolores? Estaba bajo la impresión de que estabas interesada en un repaso en mi clase. Si quieres un estudio independiente, estaría feliz de hablar contigo al finalizar la clase.

—_¿Perdón?_ —dijo Umbridge entre risitas de la clase. Incluso Draco Malfoy parecía estar conteniendo su risa.

—Oh, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. La mayoría de las brujas y magos están muy ocupados para mantener su habilidad para la aritmancia al nivel después de graduarse, especialmente una representante del Ministerio tan _estimada_ como tú. Y ambas sabemos que tengo algo de experiencia en tutorías personalizadas, _Dolores_.

La mayoría en la clase comprendió al instante y tuvieron más dificultad para no reírse. Harry pudo ver a Umbridge sonrojarse y se preguntó si así fueron las dos profesoras como estudiantes. Pensó que Umbridge soltaría un insulto personalizado, pero se contuvo.

—Sólo estoy aquí para inspeccionar su clase, _profesora Vector._

—Adelante, entonces —dijo Vector—. Ahora, las funciones multipartes que aparecen más comúnmente en la creación de hechizos son las funciones de valor absoluto. Discutiremos más adelante el uso adecuado de las funciones de valor absoluto comparado con las de raíces cuadradas...

Harry tenía que admirar a la profesora Vector. Parecía una acción clásica de una Slytherin, cuestionando la habilidad de Umbridge para las matemáticas sin decir nada. Era algo arriesgado, quizás, pero Umbridge no dijo nada durante el resto de la clase… sólo tomó notas en su pergamino… así que eso era algo.

* * *

Hermione aún estaba de mal humor esa tarde cuando se reunió con su grupo de estudio con Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davis, y no fue sutil al respecto cuando soltó sus libros sobre la mesa sin pensarlo y se colapsó sobre la silla con una mueca.

—¿Granger, qué se te metió? —preguntó Davis.

—¿Eh? —Se despertó—. Oh, es esa estúpida contienda entre Harry y la profesora Umbridge.

—Por supuesto. ¿Esto está relacionado con el nuevo Decreto Educacional de esta mañana?

—Sí. Harry… eh, encontró una manera de que sus detenciones esta semana fueran reasignadas, pero Umbridge decidió cambiar las reglas. —Hermione no mencionó su propia parte en el asunto. Harry no era el único que no estaba feliz sobre la nueva regla, después de todo.

—Ah, la vida maravillosa del Niño Que Vivió —dijo Greengrass de forma engreída.

—No empieces, Greengrass. Pretendamos que no estamos en desacuerdo sobre Voldemort, ¿de acuerdo?

Greengrass y Davis soltaron una exclamación horrorizada—. Lo sé, lo sé. No dejen que los otros Slytherin lo escuchen —dijo Hermione.

—Uj. Y _eso_ es por lo que eres una Gryffindor, Granger —dijo Davis—. Ningún Ravenclaw estaría tan loco, sin importar lo listo que sea.

—No es sobre las casas —exclamó—. Es sobre no ser intimidada. —Honestamente, ¿acaso las personas se definían tanto por sus casas en sus primeros tres años? — Vamos, hay que estudiar.

Lo hicieron y lograron ser civiles. Las chicas Slytherin no querían despertar la ira de Hermione, y Hermione estaba muy cansada para comenzar una discusión. Tomó un tiempo, pero gradualmente se relajaron en sus presencias.

En realidad, Hermione no _necesitaba_ su ayuda en particular, incluso en Encantamientos y Criaturas Mágicas, las cuales eran las materias en las que le ayudaban en nombre, aunque era agradable tenerlas para comparar notas. Y Greengrass por lo menos no necesitaba _realmente_ la ayuda de Hermione para pasar Aritmancia, aunque definitivamente le ayudaría a mejorar sus calificaciones. De hecho, esa fue una experiencia de aprendizaje para Hermione. Necesitaba aprender como enseñar conceptos de álgebra básica de quinto año sin perder su paciencia. Era diferente intentar enseñar a Septima análisis real… o incluso álgebra lineal. E incluso ahora, aún sentía la necesidad de mencionar detalles interesantes de nivel universitario aún si irrelevantes a las matemáticas de las que estaban hablando. Cuando veía las miradas de las chicas adormilarse al hablar de funciones discretas o teoría de números o algo similar, sabía que tenía que bajarle.

Greengrass lucía fastidiada con sus constantes tangentes, pero Davis parecía considerarlo gracioso… probablemente riéndose de como no podía quedarse en el tema, supuso.

—¿Y _cómo_ te volviste una super genio en aritmancia? —preguntó Davis después de la tercera o cuarta vez que pasó.

—Nací así, supongo —dijo Hermione—. Claro, necesito de mucho trabajo duro, pero necesitaba algo inicial con lo que llegar a algún lado.

—No creí que _todo_ fuera talento natural —dijo Greengrass—, ¿pero cómo fuiste de no saber nada sobre la magia a realizar descubrimientos revolucionarios en solo cuatro años?

—Primero, sabía un montón de matemáticas antes de venir a Hogwarts —dijo Hermione, ignorando el sutil comentario sobre su pasado muggle—. Las he aprendido desde antes de lo que puedo recordar.

—¿En serio? Debiste ser una niña _extraña_ —exclamó Davis.

Hermione notó el comentario, pero lo tomó con calma.

—Oh, lo admito. Es sólo que los números me venían tan fácilmente que quería aprender todo lo que pudiera. Y entonces, cuando descubrí que podía inventar hechizos mágicos con ellos, me sentí como, "¿dónde han estado toda mi vida?"

Ambas chicas se rieron naturalmente. Greengrass sonrió.

—Sólo tú, Granger, te casarías con tus números.

—Sólo estás celosa —sonrió Hermione.

—Debatible. ¿Y qué quieres hacer con eso? ¿Una vida como una aritmaga profesional?

Hermione no mencionó que muchas de sus ideas serían útiles para la guerra.

—Eso es lo que estoy viendo. Tengo las suficientes ideas para investigación que me duren una vida entera. Y creo que me gustaría tener una oficina o un laboratorio, como una hechicera o inefable.

—¿Inefable? —dijo Davis—. Ambiciosa. No muchas personas están interesadas en eso directamente.

—Pues, esa soy yo. ¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Algún plan grande para el futuro?

No era una pregunta tan segura para un par de Slytherin como para un Gryffindor, especialmente en estos días. No publicaban sus intenciones de tal modo, y no sin razón. Se miraron y parecieron tener una conversación en silencio. Pero Greengrass se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, tú sabes: aprender magia, practicar mis habilidades políticas y sociales, convertirme en una bruja capaz de administrar una gran propiedad, e idealmente encontrar a un marido adecuado para una joven sangre pura.

Hermione en secreto se preguntó cómo se sentía Greengrass sobre lo cercano que Malfoy era con Parkinson. Él estaba en la cima de la escala social, pero entonces, no compartían las mismas políticas, lo cual era bastante importante aquí.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó con cautela.

—Ajá. No estoy cerrada a eso si es lo que quieres decir, Granger —dijo ella con un toque de indignación—. Pero si mi madre y muchas de las amigas de mi madre son indicación alguna, una bruja bien conectada siempre puede encontrar algo interesante que hacer en su vida "normal".

—Pues, buena suerte con eso. ¿Tú tienes algún plan, Davis?

—No estoy tan bien conectada como Daphne. Quizás vaya al Ministerio. Quizás consiga un trabajo en una tienda por un tiempo… una tienda _agradable_ —agregó por claridad.

Fue una conversación interesante. Hermione no estaba muy consciente de qué tipo de trabajo estaba disponible en el mundo mágico fuera de su estrecho punto de vista. Y sin (en el mejor caso) historia, ciencia, y literatura muggle, la mayoría de las brujas o magos necesitarían clases especiales para encontrar un buen trabajo en el mundo muggle. Parecía uno de esos factores de aislamiento que siempre le habían preocupado un poco sobre la vida mágica.

Los problemas de la educación mágica se acumularon en su mente, y revisó su reloj discretamente. Cinco de la tarde. Harry estaría yendo a la oficina de Umbridge en ese momento para su séptima detención con la bruja malvada, y Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que lo mantendría hasta después de medianoche de nuevo como castigo por escaparse ayer. ¡Era barbárico! En el mundo muggle, Umbridge hubiera sido arrestada después de la primera noche y estaría pasando diez años en la cárcel por crueldad a un menor. (Hermione había investigado la penalidad cuando se había dado cuenta por primera vez lo terribles que eran los parientes de Harry.)

Después de un tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que quizás había algo más con lo que sus nuevas conocidas podrían ayudarle.

—Greengrass, tú eres de una familia antigua que ha estado involucrada en política por un largo tiempo, ¿no es así? —preguntó.

—¿Qué te importa a ti? —dijo Greengrass con sospecha.

—Sólo me preguntaba si sabías cuál era la autoridad gubernamental final sobre Hogwarts. He estado intentando buscar en la historia, y todo parece muy complicado.

—Oh. No es complicado. El Colegio Hogwarts fue fundado, financiado, y operado por los fundadores antes de que hubiera algún gobierno para magos. Siempre ha operado independiente desde entonces… Y el Ministerio reconoce su estado legal, por supuesto.

—¿Así que fue exenta de la ley como una organización sin fines de lucro?

—No tengo idea de lo que eso significa, Granger.

—Dejan que exista porque estaba ahí antes del Ministerio y es una institución respetada —intentó ella.

—Pues, algo así —explicó Greengrass—. Hogwarts es independiente, pero bajo la ley del Ministerio, todos los niños en Gran Bretaña están obligados a asistir a una escuela _acreditada_ o tener un programa de educación validado. ¿Es por lo que estás aquí este año, no? ¿Cambios a las reglas de acreditación? Y el Ministerio otorga su acreditación a Hogwarts. —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Así que podrían cancelarla si quisieran? —Eso sería _muy_ malo. Pero Greengrass y Davis soltaron una carcajada.

—Por la barba de Merlín, Granger —exclamó Greengrass—, por favor dime que no eres tan tonta. Quiero decir, claro que podrían en teoría, pero sería caos. Las personas continuarían enviando a sus hijos aquí de cualquier modo porque no hay ningún otro lugar al que ir en el país. Los empleados aún aceptarían diplomas de Hogwarts porque no hay nada mejor. El Ministerio perdería toda su credibilidad. Incluso la Suma Inquisidora no haría _eso_.

—¿Entonces cómo pueden obligar a la escuela a contratar a una Suma Inquisidora? ¿Qué no eso está bajo el control del Consejo?

—Se supone que es así, pero no es tan sencillo. Entiendo de dónde vienes. Escribí a mi abuelo después de que vi como enseñaba Umbridge. Estamos de acuerdo con los Gryffindor en una cosa: esa mujer está enseñando una clase terrible. Me explicó como lo lograron. Pregunté para estar segura, y si, el Consejo tiene autoridad final sobre el Colegio. Siempre la ha tenido.

—¿Entonces cómo lo hicieron?

—Fácil. Fudge forzó un montón de requisitos nuevos para la acreditación antes de que comenzara el semestre. Es lo que son los Decretos Educacionales: requisitos para la acreditación.

—Pero dijiste que el Consejo no tenía que seguirlos.

—Ah-ah. Nunca dijo _eso_, Granger —intervino Davis—. El Ministerio no puede cancelar la acreditación, pero si el Consejo rechaza las reglas abiertamente, habría una protesta igual de grande contra ellos. No se saldrían con eso.

—¿A menos que las reglas se volvieran tan ridículas que todos podrían ver lo malas que son? —dijo Hermione esperanzada.

—¡Ja! Estarás esperando mucho tiempo —dijo Greengrass—. Apuesto a que la mayoría de los votantes que no tienen hijos aquí ni siquiera saben lo que está pasando.

—Aj… pero… eso… —tartamudeó Hermione mientras su cerebro entraba en corto circuito e intentaba conectarse de nuevo—. ¿Entonces el Ministerio no puede cancelar la acreditación de la escuela, pero el Consejo no puede desafiar al Ministerio? —demandó.

—Ya estás aprendiendo, Granger —dijo Davis.

—¡Pero eso es completamente ridículo!

—Sí, pero así es como se mueve el mundo —le dijo Greengrass.

Hermione empacó sus libros y se puso de pie.

—Mmm. Disculpen, creo que necesito ir a maldecir algo. —Ambas chicas elevaron sus cejas.

—No dejes que Umbridge se entere de eso —le aconsejó Davis.

—No te preocupes. No lo haré.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Hermione tenía tiempo de visitar la sala de los menesteres. El maravilloso espacio en el séptimo piso había sido diseñado por la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw. Era un almacén mágico de todo para todo el castillo que sólo aparecía cuando se le necesitaba, y podía convertirse en cualquier cuarto que se pudiera mientras lo que hubiera dentro pudiera transformarse, copiarse, o ser tomado de su almacén. En los últimos cuatro años, le había dado objetos útiles como plumas dictadoras y varitas rotas para estudiarlas e incluso un cuarto lleno de almohadas para enseñar a Harry el encantamiento desvanecedor el año pasado.

Hoy, Hermione sintió su enojo hervir, y quería lanzar algunos maleficios como _debería_ estar haciendo en clase de Defensa. Y como siempre, la sala le ayudó con una sala de entrenamiento, la cual, basada en su pasado muggle, lucía como un campo de tiro policial, con siluetas con forma de humano con blancos en ellas.

Y así, comenzó a lanzar hechizos.

Se alarmó al descubrir que su puntería no era tan buena como pensaba. Podía atinar a blancos estacionados, pero no cerca del centro, y sabía que los policías muggles podían hacerlo mejor con pistolas. Sus duelos limitados con Harry el año pasado habían sido cerrados, y sin entrenamiento formal, su estudio individual había sido casual. También descubrió que no tenía una buena idea de qué hechizos lanzar en un duelo. Conocía varios, pero las tácticas y la estrategia de cuales lanzar juntos no era algo sobre lo que hubiera pensado mucho. Sólo lanzaba al azar (y se preocupó cuando comenzó a incendiar los blancos).

Incluso con su experiencia previa, estaba dolorosamente al tanto de sus puntos débiles comparados con lo que había leído sobre los aurores y duelistas profesionales. E incluso si no podía llegar a ese nivel, ¿qué no era _esto_ lo que se suponía debía estar aprendiendo en clase? ¿Cómo defenderse contra un mago con experiencia que quisiera hacerle daño?

No, esto no podía continuar así.

* * *

Harry se tambaleó dentro de la sala común al cuarto después de la una, agotado, medio dormido, y sosteniendo su mano derecha, la cual estaba envuelta en una bufanda manchada de sangre. Se sentía muerto en sus pies. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior porque aparentemente, los estudiantes del año TIMO no tenían el lujo de dormir tarde la noche después de clase de Astronomía. Vio que Ginny, Ron, y Hermione lo habían esperado. Ginny dio un salto y corrió a él cuando vio el estado en el que estaba.

—¡Harry! ¡Finalmente saliste! —dijo—. No puedo creer que te mantuvo tan tarde de nuevo. Debería haber una regla. —Rodeó su pecho con sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de evitar su mano herida, y lo besó, pero él apenas y lo regresó. Ella frunció el ceño, pero lo llevó al sofá para poder sentarse.

—Te conseguí algo de esencia de murtlap —dijo Hermione, empujando un recipiente con un líquido amarillo enfermizo hacia él. Ginny lo ayudó a desenvolver su mano. Siseó cuando vio la sangre brotando de las cortadas y de inmediato comenzó a teñir el recipiente de color naranja.

—Juro que la próxima vez que vea a Percy… —gruñó—. Si no puedo maldecir a Umbridge, definitivamente puedo maldecirlo a él.

—Ajá —gruñó Harry sin prestar atención.

Hermione suspiró cuando vio la condición de su amigo—. No puedes seguir haciendo esto, Harry. Es cada vez más difícil para mí justificar tomar la esencia de murtlap. Si recibes más detenciones, tendrás que ir directamente con Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Y meterla también en problemas? —gruñó.

Ron negó con la cabeza desde donde estaba sentado, inclinándose contra el respaldo de un sillón.

—No pueden evitar que Madame Pomfrey te ayude —dijo—. Juramento de Sanador. Quizás no pueda detener a Umbridge, pero Umbridge tampoco puede hacer algo.

—Me preocupa más esa mano —dijo Ginny—. Más de esto y tendrás que ir con Madame Pomfrey a que la trate de manera correcta de todos modos.

—¡¿Podrían parar?! —gritó Harry. Se puso de pie y empujó a Ginny a un lado—. Estoy cansado de que todos traten de darme consejo cuando saben que no hay una maldita cosa que puedan _hacer_ al respecto.

Sus tres amigos lo miraron en silencio. Las cejas de Ron y Hermione estaban levantadas, y Ginny lucía como si no estuviera segura de si estar triste o enojada. Sin embargo, fue la primera en calmarse; lentamente se puso detrás de él y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. Él se relajó, y con algo de insistencia, lo convenció de recargarse contra el sofá y contra ella.

—Te ves agotado, Harry —dijo ella con tono suave—. Lo siento. No estoy intentando que sea peor. Ya tienes suficiente bajo tu plato… Sabes, te has estado enojando con nosotros bastante este año… mucho más de lo normal. He conocido los suficientes chicos adolescentes para verlo.

—Lo sé… Lo siento, Ginny. Es como si no pudiera evitarlo —murmuró—. Todo me hace enojar últimamente. Todo es tan injusto, y peor, va a provocar que personas mueran… Sólo desearía que hubiera algo que hacer al respecto.

Hermione consideró la idea que había estado en su mente todo el día—. Tal vez lo haya. —Harry levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez _hay _algo que podemos hacer.

Ahora, Ron y Ginny la miraron también.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Ron.

—Hacer algo sobre Umbridge. —Ron se iluminó.

—¿En serio? ¿En qué estás pensando? Veneno, o alimentarla a algo loco y peludo que Hagrid sacó del bo… ¡auch! —Hermione le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—No quise decir _eso_, Ronald —dijo ella—. Estaba pensando que podríamos enseñarnos solos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry.

—Nosotros tres. Ustedes saben, como un grupo de estudio. Tú también puedes venir, Ginny, aunque no sería tu currículo. —Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Umbridge no lo aceptará. Sirius dijo que piensa que Dumbledore está creando un ejército. Si descubre que estamos practicando hechizos de Defensa...

—Entonces tendremos que asegurarnos que no lo descubra. Podemos usar la sala de los menesteres y...

—Qué va —dijo Ron—. Ya estamos atrasados con las tareas. ¿Quieres que hagamos más?

—Esto es sobre más que tarea, Ron. Es sobre asegurarnos de que podemos defendernos. Estuve practicando en la sala de los menesteres hoy y me di cuenta lo mucho que aún necesito practicar. Harry, tú y yo nos enfrentamos en un duelo unas cuantas veces el año pasado, ¿pero estuviste listo para enfrentar a Voldemort?

—¿Enfrentar a Voldemort? —dijo incrédulo—. ¿Te volviste loca? ¡No sacas _eso _de un libro! ¡No lo aprendes en clase! ¿No recuerdas lo que fue cuando nos enfrentamos al basilisco o a los dementores? ¿Cuándo no hay nada entre tú y la muerte excepto tu ingenio, y no puedes recordar la mitad de lo que aprendiste en clase? ¿Cuándo tienes que intentar mantener la mente enfocada cuando estás a un segundo de la muerte o de ver a tus amigos hechos pedazos?

Se detuvo al ver que sus amigos no estaban ignorando sus palabras, como pensó. Pero Hermione dio un paso al frente y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Lo _recuerdo_, Harry —dijo—. Cuando esos dementores nos atacaron, fue el momento más aterrorizante en mi vida. Los cuatro estuvimos ahí, ¿recuerdas? Sabemos cómo es, por lo menos un poco. También recuerdo entrenar todos los días por _meses_ para aprender el encantamiento patronus. Y tú hiciste lo mismo, y _funcionó_. Y de hecho, si eso pasara ahora, probablemente podríamos aguantar lo suficiente para buscar refugio. Creo que si trabajamos juntos, y encontramos libros _buenos_… libros escritos por aurores o veteranos de guerra o algo… podríamos enseñarnos de manera adecuada. Y definitivamente podemos enseñarnos mejor que Umbridge. Sólo piénsalo, ¿por favor?

Hermione se fue a la cama, pero ambos Weasley parecieron tomar su lado.

—Sabes, creo que eso podría funcionar —dijo Ron—. Además, si nosotros estamos enseñando la clase, no tendríamos que darnos tarea.

Harry le lanzó un cojín.

—¡Ey! Me voy a la cama. ¿Vienes?

—En un minuto.

Ron subió y Harry examinó su mano, chorreando de la esencia de murtlap. Aún estaba sangrando un poco. Consideró que si las cosas iban a empeorar, en verdad necesitaba conseguir un kit de primeros auxilios. Tal vez debería comprar uno la próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer para evitar llenar de sangre su cama era envolverla en pañuelos y tal vez usar un guante. Miró a Ginny observarlo preocupada.

—Supongo que apoyas esta idea también —preguntó. Ella colocó su mano sobre su hombro de nuevo.

—Sería agradable aprender algo de defensa este año.

Harry suprimió un gruñido y comenzó a girarse, pero Ginny sostuvo su hombro con más fuerza y lo detuvo.

—Harry, odio que estés involucrado en todo esto —dijo—. Umbridge, Quien-Tú-Sabes, todo. Desearía que no tuvieras que preocuparte de esto, pero si Quien-Tú-Sabes no te va a dejar en paz… no _nos_ va a dejar en paz… tenemos que estar listos. Por favor piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, lo haré —prometió Harry. Ginny sonrió y lo besó brevemente antes de irse a la cama ella también.

* * *

Decretos Educacionales hasta el momento:

#21: Prohíbe a los estudiantes estudiar en el extranjero.

#22: Permite al Ministerio seleccionar maestros para puestos vacantes en Hogwarts.

#23: Nombra a Umbridge como Suma Inquisidora.

#24: Da a Umbridge autoridad suprema sobre los castigos.


	14. El pelotón de Dumbledore

El límite de la secuencia de Harry Potter es JK Rowling, pero Harry Potter puede ser multiplicado a potencia de White Squirrel.

**Notas del autor: **Ahora que estamos comenzando el ED, quiero agradecer a todos los reviewers que me ayudaron a crear un esquema para quinto año que es mucho mejor que el que originalmente había planeado. Gracias en especial a Belial666, Brian 1972, Hyaroo, Kairan1979, y StevenG por sus consejos.

Ha habido varios comentarios sobre mi idea de acreditación, y los Decretos Educacionales. No, el Decreto No. 23 no nombra a Umbridge específicamente, pero está escrito en términos legales complejos que básicamente permiten que el Ministerio nombre a quien quieran como Sumo Inquisidor y puedan otorgarle los poderes que quieran. El Decreto No. 21 no prohíbe directamente que los estudiantes vayan al extranjero. Solo hace más rigurosos los estándares de acreditación en una manera que solo Hogwarts y ciertos tutores aprobados pueden cumplirlos. Estaba escribiendo de manera simplificada cuando hice la lista de los Decretos para mostrar sus efectos más importantes.

Y un agradecimiento especial a Moon-sora, quien ha comenzado una traducción en eslovaco de _The Arithmancer_. Si están interesados, pueden encontrarlo en www-dot-sanguis-dot-cz, bajo el usuario Stellar.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

—¿Cuál es su calificación en Defensa, profesora?

La sonrisa enfermiza de Dolores Umbridge se desvaneció por un momento ante las palabras de Hermione. Con su nuevo conocimiento de cómo funcionaba la escuela, la nueva línea de ataque de Hermione era ir contra Umbridge en su propio juego, usando las reglas contra ella. Hermione no tenía ilusiones de que ganaría, pero por lo menos ayudaría a exponer el fraude de la mujer.

—¿Está cuestionando mi habilidad para la enseñanza, señorita Granger? —preguntó Umbridge peligrosamente.

—Para nada, profesora. No quise implicar nada. Solo que pensé que, considerando su preocupación por la calidad de nuestros instructores previos, estaríamos más tranquilos si nos dijera sobre sus propias cualificaciones. Creo que los estándares de acreditación del Ministerio requieren que todos los maestros tengan por lo menos un Extraordinario en el EXTASIS de su materia. —Una razón más por la que tampoco podían deshacerse de Binns, desafortunadamente.

Umbridge miró a Hermione molesta, y supo que la mujer sabía lo que estaba haciendo—. Les aseguro que estoy completamente calificada para enseñar el nuevo currículo —dijo ella en corto.

Hermione notó que no dijo que tenía la calificación EXTASIS suficiente, y por lo tanto, probablemente no la tenía, no que eso importaba con el currículo "teórico". Pero decidió realizar otra jugada—: ¿Quién escribió el nuevo currículo, profesora? ¿Fue la Autoridad de Examinaciones Mágicas?

—¿Por qué debería importar, señorita Granger? —dijo Umbridge, luciendo aún más amargada.

—Solo tengo curiosidad, profesora. Me parece extraño que el currículo de Defensa remueve el componente práctico del aprendizaje mágico cuando los currículos de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, los cuales fueron creados por la Autoridad de Examinaciones Mágicas, han sido halagados por años, e indican que debería ser una gran parte del trabajo en clase.

—Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo? —siseó Ron detrás de ella, pero ella lo ignoró.

—No comprendes lo que estás hablando —soltó Umbridge—. Cinco puntos menos de Gryffindor por tus continuas interrupciones. Una niña que cooptó su supuesto gran logro de una respetada familia de investigadores debería tener más cuidado con sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron varias personas. Hermione la miró boquiabierta.

—Disculpe, profesora, ¿se refiere a mi trabajo en la Ley de Gamp? —dijo, intentando mantener su sonrisa.

—¿_Tu_ trabajo? —se rio Umbridge de manera inapropiada—. No sé a quién crees que estás engañando, niña. Una hija de muggles de cuarto año con poca educación formal, una aritmaga mediocre que no pudo encontrar un trabajo mejor que dar clases, y la hija sangre pura de la familia creadora de hechizos más famosa en Gran Bretaña, quien ha estado estudiando teoría mágica desde la infancia. Creo que todos sabemos quién realizó el _verdadero_ trabajo en ese ensayo. —Su sonrisa macabra había regresado. Muchos Ravenclaw en la clase soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar el insulto a una de sus profesoras favoritas.

—Ese ensayo fue una colaboración entre...

—Estás hablando fuera de turno, Granger. Otros cinco puntos menos.

Hermione tuvo que morderse literalmente la lengua para no responder, y apretó sus puños hasta que se pusieron blancos. Escuchó a Harry comenzar a hablar a su lado, pero le lanzó una mirada furiosa que decía _¡No te atrevas!_ Sus detenciones finalmente habían terminado, y no iba a dejar que fuera por una tercera ronda, sin importar lo que Umbridge dijera sobre ella. Por suerte, aunque estaba furioso, también se mordió la lengua. Pero aun así, ¿el que insultara su estatus de sangre, a su maestra favorita, y su habilidad para la aritmancia en un golpe? Eso dolía.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Hermione pasó con poco comentario, y si se era honesta, estaba muy enfocada en lo que estaba pasando en la escuela como para que le importara. Su cumpleaños dieciséis no se sentía como una gran cosa bajo las circunstancias presentes, aunque sí recibió un beso muy agradable… o varios… de George. El mal humor de Harry no mejoró mucho para el miércoles, y no sorprendió mucho a Hermione cuando Umbridge inspeccionó su clase de Pociones ese día.

—¿Cómo es que esa mujer encuentra tiempo para enseñar sus propias clases? —susurró a Parvati, pero ella no tuvo respuesta. Claro, al ser un mortífago, Snape no fue fácilmente intimidado por personas como Dolores Umbridge.

Harry estuvo alarmantemente distraído intentando escuchar la interacción entre Snape y Umbridge, y Hermione tuvo que prevenir que explotara su poción tres veces, pero lo único interesante que ocurrió fue que Umbridge intentó provocar a Snape por haber sido rechazado para el puesto de Defensa cada año.

Pero la inspección de Umbridge dio a Hermione otra oportunidad de interrogarla. A estas alturas, muchos quizás lo hubieran considerado estúpido, pero tenía una idea más que intentar, y era muy terca para parar hasta haber explorado todas las avenidas.

—Disculpe, ¿profesora Umbridge? —dijo mientras Snape calificaba las pociones. Por suerte, Snape, por el momento, no interfirió.

Las fosas nasales de Umbridge se expandieron, pero respondió con dulzura—, Sí, ¿puedo ayudarla, señorita Granger?

—Ya que está inspeccionando todas las clases, si tengo quejas contra algunos de los profesores, ¿podría entregárselas en algún momento?

—¿Quejas? —dijo ella, tomada por sorpresa—. ¿Y contra quién tendrías quejas?

—Oh, nada específico en este momento. Pero quizás tenga algo que discutir con usted después. Algunos de los estudiantes mayores y yo creamos una lista de todos los profesores el año antepasado...

—Las cuales fueron resueltas en su momento —interrumpió Snape, deslizándose hacia ellas. Umbridge los miró, y Hermione pudo ver que estaba notando la situación. Una mitad de la clase se había detenido en la salida para escuchar. Bien.

—Por supuesto, al estar lejos por un año, no estaba segura de qué había pasado para solucionarlas, profesor —dijo Hermione.

Umbridge la miró con curiosidad. Hermione sabía que había puesto a la mujer en un apuro, su disgusto hacia Hermione contra su deseo de descubrir secretos sobre los profesores—. ¿_Todos_ los maestros, señorita Granger?

—Sí, profesora. Estábamos preocupados por la enseñanza en esta escuela, justo como el Ministerio, y queríamos ser justos y detallados al respecto.

—¿Y qué tipo de quejas realizaron?

—No quisiera intentar repetir tales alegaciones de memoria, pero la profesora McGonagall aún debería tener la lista, si está interesada. E incidentalmente, profesora, ya que estamos en el tema de la evaluación de los maestros, si usted está inspeccionando todas las clases, ¿quién la inspecciona a usted?

Snape elevó una ceja a Hermione. Umbridge lució ofendida—. ¿_Disculpe_, señorita Granger? ¿Está insinuando que no estoy calificada para mi puesto _de nuevo_? Creo ya haber discutido ese tema en clase.

—Así fue, profesora. Solo pensé que si quisiera parecer verdaderamente justa e imparcial para el público, si _todos_ los maestros están siendo inspeccionados, usted también debería recibir la misma evaluación, y sería un conflicto de interés si se inspeccionara a sí misma, ¿no lo cree?

El rostro de Umbridge mostró lo que Hermione sospechaba era un arcoíris de emociones, en su mayoría visibles por tics. Esta vez, en lugar de intentar antagonizarla directamente, Hermione había intentado provocarla obligándola a estar de acuerdo con su lógica. Sin embargo, rápidamente formuló una respuesta.

—El Ministerio está verificando personalmente la calidad de mi trabajo, señorita Granger, así que no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Profesor Snape, recibirá los resultados de su inspección en dos semanas.

Salió del aula con la nariz elevada. Todos los demás dejaron la clase, y Hermione suspiró y se dio la vuelta para irse. Lo había esperado, pero no era menos decepcionante. Sólo podía esperar que provocara una oleada de rumores. Pero antes de poder irse, Snape la llamó—: ¡Granger! —Hermione se detuvo. El resto de la clase se había ido, excepto por Harry y Ron, quienes permanecían en el marco de la puerta. Snape les lanzó una mirada—. Fuera. —Desaparecieron de la vista, aunque Hermione estaba segura de que estaban escuchando al otro lado de la puerta.

Snape la miró con severidad—. Señorita Granger, ¿cree que es fácil servir a dos amos?

—"Nadie puede servir a dos señores, porque odiará a uno y amará al otro, o preferirá a uno y despreciará al otro" —citó.

—Muy astuto, pero sé que sabes precisamente _porqué_ realicé esa pregunta —dijo, continuando mirándola con molestia. Hermione bajó la mirada un poco.

—Estoy segura de que es muy difícil, profesor. —Se sorprendió un poco de que hubiera reconocido la cita bíblica.

—Sí. Extremadamente —dijo Snape—. Y mi presencia en esta escuela es deseada por _ambos_, como probablemente puedes adivinar con ese insufrible intelecto tuyo. Si haces algo que ponga en riesgo ese arreglo, Granger, las consecuencias serán tan severas como estén en mi poder… y mis recursos son sustanciales.

Hermione tembló. _Definitivamente_ había tomado un paso muy lejos—. Sí, profesor. Lo entiendo, profesor —dijo temblorosa, y salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

—¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó Ron durante el almuerzo—. ¡Todos saben que es el peor maestro en la escuela! ¡Tú solo estás intentando ayudar!

—Debería querer que Umbridge se vaya tanto como nosotros —dijo Ginny. Había estado igual de furiosa cuando Harry y Ron le contaron—. Tú sabes, si _en verdad_ está de nuestro lado.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —dijo George, sentándose a su lado. Fred se metió entre él y Ron, para la consternación de Ron.

—Snape amenazó a Hermione —dijo Ron.

—_¡¿Qué?!_

—¡Ron! No fue _así_, George —dijo a su novio.

—_Dijo_ que habría consecuencias severas si hacías que lo despidieran —señaló Harry.

—¡Harry! ¡No estás ayudando! —siseó ella—. _Quizás_ mencioné a Umbridge las quejas que realicé contra el profesor Snape en tercer año… —dijo ella, jugando con su comida.

—¿Y…? —dijo George.

¿Acaso la podía leer tan fácil? Suspiró—: Enfrente de él. —Fred soltó un largo silbido.

—Creo que hemos sido una mala influencia en ella, George —dijo—. Eso tomó agallas, incluso bajo nuestros estándares.

—¡No lo mencioné de nombre! —protestó ella—. Solo mencioné las quejas a Umbridge, y… y Snape dijo que habría consecuencias severas si hacía que lo despidieran. —Escuchó sisear a George—. Y _ustedes_ no vayan a hacer algo estúpido.

—¿Segura? Podríamos hacerle una broma.

—George, en seis años, ¿_alguna vez_ han logrado que Snape caiga en una de sus bromas?

—Pues… —George y Fred dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿No, verdad? He pasado suficiente ya con Harry. No necesito que ustedes también se metan en problemas.

—Mmm… _tiene_ razón, Fred —admitió George.

—Incluso con el mapa —dijo Fred en acuerdo.

—Juro que ese hombre puede leer mentes.

—No importa de todos modos —dijo Hermione—. Se me acabaron las maneras para lidiar con Umbridge directamente. No vamos a lograr nada más que molestarla usando sus reglas contra ella. Y desafortunadamente, aún tenemos que vivir con Snape mientras Dumbledore lo necesite.

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo —insistió George—. No puedes dejar que Umbridge camine sobre ti de ese modo.

Sospechaba que hubiera puesto su brazo alrededor de ella si no fuera por la cruzada de Umbridge contra las muestras públicas de afecto.

—Puedes ser bastante dulce George… cuando quieres —bromeó—, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

—Aún no es bueno —dijo Ginny—. Debería haber alguna manera de lidiar con ella.

—Pues… —dijo Harry titubeando.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella.

—Aún está la _otra_ idea de Hermione.

—¿Qué otra idea? —dijeron George y Fred al mismo tiempo.

—Aquí no —susurró Hermione, lanzando una mirada significativa a la mesa principal—. Se los explico esta noche.

* * *

—¿Aprender Defensa solos? —dijeron los gemelos con interés. Los seis de ellos se habían reunido en el dormitorio de Harry y Ron para tener más privacidad, donde Hermione les contó su idea.

—Bueno, técnicamente, sólo pensaba en mí, Harry, Ron, y quizás Ginny… —aclaró Hermione.

—¿Por qué nosotros no? —respondieron al instante.

—No quise excluirlos. Es sólo que están dos años arriba de nosotros.

—Sí, pero sólo hemos tenido dos maestros decentes en seis años —dijo Fred.

—Y uno de ellos era un maniaco malvado en secreto —agregó George.

—Sí, supongo. No me molestaría si se nos unieran, pero quería asegurarme de que estuviéramos en la misma página, y tampoco estaba segura de cómo se sentiría Harry con más personas.

Todos miraron a Harry. No lucía feliz de tener todas las miradas en él—. ¿Qué? —dijo.

—¿Has considerado la idea, Harry? —preguntó Hermione. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco. Al principio, pensaba que era una locura, pero entonces...

—¿Entonces qué?

—Pues, Ginny puede ser bastante persuasiva. —Ginny colocó un brazo a su alrededor y sonrió.

—¡Asco! —dijo Ron—. Estamos aquí, saben.

—Oh, cállate, Ron —respondió ella.

—No fue solo eso —protestó Harry—. Lo pensé un poco más, y no pude evitar, ustedes saben, planearlo un poco. Y entonces con la manera en la que Umbridge te habló, quise hacer _algo_, y… y Sirius y Remus pensaron que era una buena idea.

—¿En verdad? —dijo Hermione, poco segura de que pensar. Era genial que su guardián estaba de su lado, pero Sirius no era el más responsable. Por otro lado, Remus normalmente lo era.

—¿No le dijeron a mamá, verdad? —preguntó Fred.

—No lo mencionaron —dijo Harry.

—¿Y dijiste que tuviste algunas ideas? —dijo Hermione.

—Ajá. Remus dijo que podía enviarme sus libros de texto y notas para años superiores de cuando dio clases, y podemos elegir las partes más prácticas ya que es sobre defendernos realmente y no sobre pasar los exámenes. Y pensé que podríamos comenzar practicando las cosas básicas que sabemos que necesitaremos, como desarmar y eso. Eso funcionará aún si estamos en años diferentes.

—¿Desarmar? —dijo Ron—, ¿parece algo sencillo no lo crees?

—Aún me ayudó contra Voldemort. Y Hermione dice que necesita trabajar en su puntería.

—Es cierto —dijo ella—. ¿Estás listo para hacerlo con seis de nosotros?

—Eso creo. No es muy diferente que con cuatro.

—¿Y cómo queremos hacerlo? —preguntó George. Hermione les sonrió.

—Pensaba que deberíamos usar la sala de los menesteres. Necesitaremos mantener esto oculto de Umbridge, por supuesto. Definitivamente no le gustará. Pero tenemos mapas con los cuales rastrearla, así que podemos evitarla. ¿Quizás el sábado en la noche?

Harry aún parecía algo inseguro de todo, pero suspiró y respondió—: Sí, supongo que más vale. Necesitamos hacer _algo_ este año.

* * *

Con sus planes listos, Hermione se sintió un poco mejor. Se sentía más relajada el jueves cuando bajó a la biblioteca temprano para poder sentarse en silencio y considerar la manera de avanzar mientras esperaba a que llegaran Daphne y Tracy.

Aún tenía bastante que hacer.

Normalmente no le costaba mucho trabajo mantener todos sus proyectos en su cabeza (aunque tomaba detalladas notas cuando era aplicable). Tenía una muy buena memoria, después de todo. Pero entre los proyectos en aritmancia que se superponían a múltiples niveles de estudio, varias cosas que quería o necesitaba preparar para el conflicto inminente, y algunas otras cosas entretenidas en las que quería trabajar, comenzaba a sentirse difícil de manejar. Así que cuando miró entre sus notas personales, Hermione decidió hacer una de esas reorganizaciones grandes que le gustaba hacer de vez en cuando… algo para poder mantenerse al corriente de todo mejor. Para comenzar, colocó un nuevo pedazo de pergamino en frente de su lista de proyectos. ¿Deberían estar categorizados? Pronto decidió que sí, y dos categorías obvias se presentaron. Dividió el pergamino a la mitad, y a la parte izquierda nombró _Preparaciones para la guerra_, mientras que a la derecha la nombró _Investigación académica_.

Entonces, miró a la página por un minuto. No, eso no sería suficiente. Si alguien veía eso escrito, se metería en problemas. Aplicó el mismo encantamiento que había tomado del mapa del merodeador y pasó varios minutos haciendo que la página entera pareciera notas indescifrables en aritmancia para el que no tuviera la contraseña.

Ahora, para las listas. En la columna de preparaciones para la guerra, escribió i_nvestigación sobre armas mágicas, creación de maldiciones, _y _práctica en defensa_, y, después de considerarlo por otro momento_, _agregó otro punto debajo de _práctica en defensa_ y escribió _hechizos con mano izquierda._

Después, estaba su investigación académica. Estaba siendo algo amplia con su definición ahí, era cierto. Eso era lo que le permitía escribir m_etalurgia mágica_ junto a e_nsayo sobre análisis real_. Su proyecto principal, por supuesto, era escribir un nuevo ensayo escolar en base a sus estudios en análisis real que contribuiría a su maestría. No estaba completamente segura de a donde iba con eso, pero tenía unas cuantas ideas escritas en las páginas que ya había dedicado a Aritmancia: geometría fractal, series de Fourier, convergencia de secuencias de funciones… ese tipo de cosas. También necesitaba tener más cuidado ahora que estaba metiéndose en trabajo más innovador y asegurarse de que no publicara algo que pudiera ser potencialmente útil para el enemigo. No era tan limitante como sonaba. Muchas fórmulas particulares no eran obvias y tomaría a alguien muy habilidoso replicarlas incluso si publicaba las técnicas básicas.

Comenzó a escribir _Ley de Gamp: antimateria_, pero se detuvo. Su proyecto mayor desde que había comenzado con álgebra lineal el año pasado _era_ probar que era imposible transformar antimateria. Era la preocupación de que posiblemente _no_ lo era que la había llevado a estudiar la Ley de Gamp en primer lugar. Pero ese proyecto había necesitado de meses de arduo trabajo y mucha ayuda solo para probar que era imposible transformar isótopos radiactivos. El estudiar la antimateria requeriría de mucho más trabajo para comprender mecánica cuántica antes de siquiera comenzar a buscar una solución. Y no era como si simplemente pudiera hacer encontrar la manera de hacerlo accidentalmente en el evento poco probable de que _fuera_ posible (probablemente), así que no era una verdadera prioridad. Por lo tanto, después de pensarlo un poco, dibujó una tercera sección en la parte de abajo del pergamino y la tituló _Proyectos a largo plazo._

Su otro proyecto "académico" (aunque no combinaba en ninguna sección) era el mapa del matemago. Su versión mejorada del mapa del merodeador aún no estaba terminada, y tuvo que hacer una lista de cosas pendientes en sus notas para ese proyecto: agregar áreas del castillo que no se mostraban aún, agregar un manual de usuario, hacer que se abriera automáticamente en el piso en el que estaba, agregar una interfase de texto, y entonces estaba el asunto de los fantasmas.

Hermione había notado que la mayoría de los fantasmas en el castillo aparecían con sus nombres reales en lugar de los apodos en ambos mapas: Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (Nick Casi Decapitado), Martin Becket (el Monje Gordo), Robin Greengrass (el Caballero Negro), Myrtle Warren (Myrtle la Llorona), y más. Pero había dos fantasmas que no aparecían con sus nombres reales. El Barón Sanguinario era nombrado _Barón Sanguinario_, y la Dama Gris aparecía como _Dama Gris_, y no podía comprenderlo. Probablemente estaban marcados en las barreras de ese modo, pero el cómo o porque, no podía adivinar. Si encontraba el tiempo, quizás podría ir a buscar en las piedras base sus nombres, ya que probablemente habían sido tallados en la piedra en algún lado.

—Buenas tardes, Granger —sonó una voz.

—¡Ah! —Cerró sus notas de golpe preocupada antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando—. Oh, son ustedes dos. Hola, Greengrass, Davis.

—¿Trabajando duro? —preguntó Greengrass, obviamente buscando información.

—Erm, sí. Sólo, eh, aritmancia avanzada.

—¿En serio?

Ella rápidamente les mostró la cubierta indescifrable y ellas aceptaron su historia al instante.

—De acuerdo, así que… ¿porlocks? —preguntó Hermione mientras ellas se sentaban.

Las dos chicas Slytherin pasaron la siguiente media hora con ella revisando las características de los extraños caballos guardianes y su relación sutil con los centauros, caballos alados, nogtails y mooncalfs. No correspondían con ninguna criatura en la mitología muggle que Hermione conociera, lo cual le sorprendió ya que muy pocas criaturas mágicas no eran conocidas en los bestiarios medievales. Pero cuando mencionó esto, la respuesta de Greengrass fue breve—: Bueno, no puedes esperar que los muggles adivinen todas —y cambió de tema.

Davis, notó, parecía un poco más tensa y distante de lo normal. Hermione no indagó, pero recibió una respuesta gratis cuando cambiaron de tema.

—Así que, ¿hay algo que quieran revisar en Aritmancia? —preguntó.

Greengrass asintió sin interés y sacó sus notas de Aritmancia mientras que Davis murmuraba algo que Hermione no pudo comprender, pero Greengrass respondió—: Tracey, cálmate, no es tan malo.

—¿Problemas? —se atrevió Hermione.

—No con Aritmancia, Granger —respondió Greengrass rápidamente.

—¿Cómo está tu calificación en Defensa? —preguntó Davis.

—Tracey —siseó Greengrass. Hermione podía adivinar que esta era una de esas cosas que preferían mantener en Slytherin, pero en respuesta a las tensas miradas continuas, Greengrass suspiró y habló—, Tracey parece estar bajo la impresión de que va a reprobar su TIMO.

—¿Y tú no, Daphne? —dijo ella—. Tú también tienes que sentarte en la misma clase terrible que yo. Vamos, ¿sólo teoría? ¿Nada de trabajo práctico? —Davis se estaba quejando con Hermione tanto como con su amiga—. Y no es como si Umbridge nos dejará que lo hagamos por nuestra cuenta.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione en acuerdo. Se sonrojó un poco cuando pensó en cómo estaba ignorando esa regla—. Ni siquiera lo está intentando. Pensé que había visto maestros malos, pero Umbridge se lleva el premio.

—Sí, pero así es la política —dijo Greengrass—. Siempre puedes practicar en las vacaciones, Tracey.

—Quizás _tú_ puedes, Daphne. Sabes lo estricta que es mi mamá sobre la magia por menores.

—Entonces ven a mi casa. Tenemos mejores barreras de todos modos.

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron. Casi se lo había perdido, ¿pero por qué importaría la fuerza de las barreras de su casa? ¿Acaso sabían algo? Con lo conectada que estaba la familia de Greengrass, probablemente sabía bastante información. Y en lo de porque debería importar, bueno, Davis _era_ mestiza, y no eran parte del grupo popular en Slytherin. Por otro lado, el comprender como funcionaba Slytherin podría ser valioso.

—Así que, ¿tampoco hay mucho amor hacia Umbridge en Slytherin? —intentó.

—Pues, no puedo hablar por el grupo de Malfoy —dijo Greengrass—. _Ellos_ parecen llevarse muy bien con ella.

—Mmm… —Hermione tuvo otra idea y decidió tomar la oportunidad soltando una pequeña porción de información—. Pues, si creen en el rumor de que está aquí para deshacerse de Dumbledore, entonces deben de querer lo mismo, ¿no?

Greengrass y Davis la miraron con interés. Hermione esperaba que estaba aprendiendo a navegar estos círculos de manera correcta. Claro, no tenía duda de que sabían que su pequeña información fue dada a propósito—. ¿Así que eso es lo que están diciendo en Gryffindor? —preguntó Greengrass.

Hermione vio el plan fácilmente y respondió—, Es lo que están diciendo en muchos lugares. ¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que están diciendo en Slytherin? Pensé que era obvio si se leía el _Profeta_.

—Oh, es lo suficiente obvio —dijo ella con pereza. Se detuvo y lo pensó por un momento—. Es bueno ver que sabes lo que está pasando.

—De hecho, Malfoy lo ha estado presumiendo en la sala común —dijo Davis.

—¡Tracey!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasó con ser sutil?

—Bueno, no es como si Malfoy lo es —intervino Hermione, y Davis soltó una risotada.

—Malfoy es un idiota. Listo, lo dije —exclamó Greengrass—. Pero no lo sobrestimes. —Miró a su mejor amiga—. Ninguna de las dos.

* * *

El sábado prometía ser un día ocupado. Esa noche sería la primera reunión de su pequeño grupo de estudio de Defensa y Hermione se sentía extrañamente entusiasmada. Era emocionante, romper las reglas. Bueno, técnicamente no estaba en contra de las reglas… aún. Y había rompido bastantes reglas antes. Pero contra Umbridge, se sentía como si tuviera una verdadera causa esta vez. Se estaba convirtiendo en una rebelde. Era culpa de George.

Harry, sin embargo, no lucía entusiasmado. De hecho, lucía cansado y tenía ojeras a pesar de tener la oportunidad de descansar un poco. Ella por supuesto le había preguntado si estaba bien cuando bajaron a desayunar.

—Sí… sólo no dormí bien —murmuró él.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó Ginny. Él asintió.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Harry abrió su boca y pareció a punto de negarlo, pero lo pensó mejor y dijo con voz suave—, Es extraño. No es como si son malas, pero siempre me despierto con sudor frío.

—¿La has tenido antes? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ajá. He estado teniendo el mismo sueño desde el ataque del dementor. Estoy caminando por este pasillo oscuro, y estoy intentando llegar a esta puerta grande y cerrada. Sé que necesito pasarla. Es muy importante pasarla, pero nunca puedo. Siempre me despierto primero.

—¿Es todo? —dijo Ron.

—¡No dije que tuviera sentido! —exclamó él—. Pero aún me mantiene despierto, y no, no sé por qué. Solo lo hace.

—Está bien, Harry —intentó asegurarle Hermione—. Solo… intenta relajarte hoy, ¿de acuerdo? —Bajó su voz hasta ser un susurro—. Por lo menos tendrás la oportunidad de lanzar unos maleficios hoy.

—Sí, supongo que está eso.

* * *

—Así que, en lugar de una secuencia de números _como_ una función, esta es una secuencia _de_ funciones —preguntó Septima.

—Así es —dijo Hermione—. Es bastante sencillo… definida de casi el mismo modo. La secuencia puede ser tan sencilla como "una función número n de x es igual a n por x", y la secuencia puede que se converja o no. Y si se toma la suma de la secuencia se obtiene una serie, y ya has trabajado con esas: series de poder y series de Fourier.

—Pero _eso_ implicaría que muchos hechizos que son construidos como truncamientos de series de poder en realidad son parte de una familia infinita de hechizos que corresponden a diferentes elementos en la secuencia.

—Sí, ya lo estás comprendiendo —dijo Hermione feliz—. Pero eso no es tan radical, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, todos saben que se puede truncar la serie de poder donde sea.

—Sí, pero normalmente no construyen todos los hechizos posibles como una familia. Y si se pueden encontrar patrones en las series de poder, tal vez también se pueden encontrar hechizos de orden más alto que son degenerados de algún modo hasta poder ser realizados.

—Mmm… —se mordió el labio pensativa—. Supongo que es posible. Estoy más interesada en cosas como la función de Weierstrass que no tienen el comportamiento tranquilo de las funciones que normalmente son usadas para hechizos. Quiero decir, quien sabe que aplicaciones nuevas podrían darnos.

—Pero ese es un proyecto muy especulativo —sugirió Septima—. Se que quieres continuar con estos estudios, pero algo un poco más concreto como tu trabajo en la Ley de Gamp sería mejor para tu proyecto de maestría.

—Bueno, aún estoy explorando diferentes proyectos, por supuesto. Pero si voy a pasar dos o tres años en esto, tengo tiempo de hacerlo un poco. —De hecho, su prueba de la antimateria funcionaría muy bien como un proyecto de un año o dos, pero ya que los magos ni siquiera sabían lo que _era_ la antimateria, esa probablemente tampoco sería la mejor opción.

Séptima suspiró—: Dos o tres años.

—Lo sé, las cosas no se ven tan seguras por el momento —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño—. Aunque no me preocuparía mucho por ti. Eres sangre pura y una Slytherin, no que haya algo malo con eso.

—Hermione, ¿no recuerdas tu primer año aquí? Desafié a Quien-Tú-Sabes en su cara… bueno, en la cara de Quirrell, pero… Oh, Merlín, ¡aún no puedo creer que hice eso!

—Oh, no. Lo siento, Septima, no lo había pensado. Pero tienes aliados aquí. El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall te apoyarán si es necesario, y estoy segura de que hay otros… Hagrid, cuando regrese...

—¿Qué le pasó a Hagrid? —dijo Septima de repente, cambiando de tema—. ¿A dónde fue?

—No estoy completamente segura, pero… ups —se dio cuenta muy tarde—. Eh… ¿por qué pensaste que sabía algo?

—También se escuchan rumores entre los maestros, Hermione. No se mucho sobre tu verano, pero sé que estuviste en contacto con el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall.

—Oh… pues… Los gigantes, creo —susurró.

—¿Gigantes? ¿Por qué querríamos lidiar con esos brutos?

Hermione se sorprendió. A veces se olvidaba de los otros prejuicios que eran mucho más prevalentes entre los magos que los prejuicios por la sangre—. Pues, no sé si son "brutos" —respondió con tono molesto—, pero es mejor que si Voldemort intenta reclutarlos sin oposición, ¿no lo crees? —Septima tembló al escuchar el nombre.

—Supongo que si lo pones así… —admitió, pasando una mano por su frente—. Nunca es fácil, ¿verdad? Me disculpo. No debería estar soltando mis preocupaciones en ti.

—Está bien. Creo que hay bastante de eso ahora.

—Ajá. —Tomó un trago de su té—. En verdad me preocupo por Georgina. Solo tiene doce años y no se merece lo que se avecina. Apenas y sabe sobre el tema. Y lo peor es que no está aprendiendo a defenderse. La clase de Umbridge es más que inútil. Intento ayudarla cuando puedo, pero incluso yo tengo que hacerlo en secreto. No es mucho lo que puedo hacer.

—Sé cómo te sientes —dijo Hermione en acuerdo—. Intentar que mis amigos y yo estemos de algún modo preparados es… bueno, difícil —terminó, no confiando en decir más. Aunque el problema de Georgina y otros estudiantes jóvenes la puso a pensar. Si era malo para los mayores, quienes habían tenido maestros decentes los últimos dos años, sería mucho peor para los de primer y segundo año. Tendría que pensarlo.

* * *

A las ocho de la noche, Hermione caminó varias veces enfrente del muro vacío que ocultaba la sala de los menesteres. Había ofrecido a Harry la opción de preparar la sala, pero él lo difirió diciendo que había sido su idea. Pensó cuidadosamente como quería que la sala estuviera arreglada esta vez. _Necesitamos un lugar para aprender Defensa_, pensó. _Necesitamos un lugar para aprender a defendernos. Necesitamos un lugar para aprender a defendernos de manera adecuada._

Una puerta decorada apareció en la pared y los seis entraron.

La sala era grande para un grupo de seis, pero era porque tenía varias secciones. Había un rincón de lectura con repisas llenas de libros de texto de Defensa y libros de la biblioteca perdidos de generaciones de estudiantes antiguos… probablemente algunos de antes de que Voldemort maldijera el puesto. Agregó los libros que Remus les había enviado. Había cojines grandes como asientos y para aprender encantamientos aturdidores. Otro juego de repisas tenía artefactos entregados por la sala como chivatoscopios y sensores de ocultamiento. Interesante que fueran incluidos: Hermione no había pensado en ellos, pero quizás la sala había pensado que eran parte de "aprender a defendernos de manera adecuada". Al fondo de la sala había más de los blancos de papel que Hermione había destruido antes, pero ahora encantados para moverse en un soporte y, aunque aún tenían forma humana, ahora estaban marcados con las máscaras de calaveras de los mortífagos.

Fred y George silbaron cuando vieron la sala, y Ron y Ginny la observaron con asombro. Harry parecía agradablemente sorprendido por su trabajo mental, y revisó la sala con aprecio.

—¿Una galería de tiro? —preguntó, señalando a los blancos.

—Sí. Pensé que si funciona para la policía… bueno, la policía estadounidense en su mayoría… podría ser útil. Sé que necesito trabajar en mi puntería, y esto nos ayudará a golpear cosas que son… del tamaño de un mortífago.

Harry se rio—. Las máscaras son un buen toque —dijo.

—¡Esto es brillante! —exclamó Ron.

—Eso digo —dijo Ginny en acuerdo—. Esto será genial. Mucho espacio para practicar hechizos y que nadie nos detenga.

—Y yo pensando que esta sala solo era buena para besarse —mencionó George.

—_¡George…! _—comenzó Hermione, pero él la interrumpió con un beso. Fred soltó un silbido, pero él lo ignoró.

—Así que, mi novia brillante, ¿dónde comenzamos?

—Pues, creo que el planear eso está más en el departamento de Harry.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Harry. Él lució aturdido por un momento, después la miró haciendo una mueca, pero continuó de todos modos—. Eh… así que, supongo que lo primero es practicar el encantamiento desarmador, como dije antes. Hacerlo lo suficiente que podamos hacer el movimiento de varita correcto y rápido cada vez y poder dar al blanco. ¿Qué piensan?

—A mí me suena bien —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. ¿Usamos los blancos o nos atacamos entre nosotros?

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —exclamó Ginny, y un rayo de luz roja se dirigió al rostro de Ron. Su varita salió volando hacia la mano de Ginny.

—¡Oye! —gritó.

—Vaya. Esa es buena puntería, Ginny —la elogió Hermione.

—No se llega a ser cazadora reserva si no se tiene buena puntería —sonrió ella.

—Sin mencionar sus maleficios mocomurciélagos —señaló Fred.

—De acuerdo, entonces, en pares —dijo Harry.

Tres pares de "duelistas" pronto se formaron. Ginny se enfrentó a Ron, Fred contra George, y Hermione se encontró enfrentándose a Harry—. Vaya, esto me parece familiar —dijo ella, recordando sus duelos el año pasado.

—Ajá —dijo Harry—. Da unos pasos atrás.

—¿Eh?

—Se que podemos golpearnos a esta distancia. Voldemort y yo estuvimos más lejos cuando...

—Oh, cierto —dijo Hermione, sonrojándose un poco. Dio unos pasos atrás—. Ahora que lo pienso, Malfoy y tú estuvieron así de separados en el club de duelo de Lockhart en segundo año también. Supongo que diez pasos deberían ser lo normal. Quizás incluso veinte.

—¿A la cuenta de tres? —preguntó él. Ella asintió—. De acuerdo, uno… dos… ¡tres!

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritaron ambos. El hechizo de Hermione rozó la oreja de Harry. El de Harry la golpeó en el brazo izquierdo, lo cual la hizo girarse mientras intentaba sacar su segunda varita de su manda. Todos se tomaron turnos desde ahí, cambiando de parejas después de unos hechizos. Se alegraron de ver que por lo menos todos en su pequeño grupo podían usarlo de manera correcta. Harry y Ginny definitivamente tenían la mejor puntería, pero entre Hermione consultando los libros y Harry usando su experiencia, pudieron hacer unos cuantos ajustes a sus movimientos de varita para mejorar, y todos pronto tuvieron buena puntería a diez pasos.

—De acuerdo, esto es bueno —dijo Harry después de un tiempo. Hermione podía ver que comenzaba a relajarse y acostumbrarse al papel—. Pero recuerden, en una verdadera pelea, su oponente no estará parado directamente enfrente de ustedes. Así que… intentémoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez, no dejen que les pegue. Esquiven, den saltos, incluso corran por el cuarto si quieren. No hay reglas en una verdadera pelea, saben.

—Esto podría volverse desastroso —dijo Fred.

—Me agrada —respondió George.

Sí fue desastroso. Incluso con solo seis de ellos, fue caos. Comenzaron a correr por todos lados, lanzando e intentando ocultarse, y Fred y George incluso intentaron usar a Ron y Harry como escudos humanos. Ginny acorraló a Hermione detrás de un librero e intentó tirar todos los libros de las repisas para poder atacarla, esparciéndolos por el suelo, algo con lo que Hermione no estuvo feliz. En poco, perdieron rastro de a quien se suponía que debían estar desarmando y se volvió un todos contra todos.

—De acuerdo, basta, basta, _¡basta!_ —gritó Hermione. Los hechizos se detuvieron, y ella y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión.

—Bien, creo que eso quizás fue algo complicado —admitió él—. Deberíamos haber intentado esquivar primero o algo así.

—También deberíamos intentar diferentes hechizos pronto —sugirió Hermione—. Los diferentes movimientos de varita podrían afectar la puntería.

—Buena idea… mmm… intentemos algo similar a los duelos que hicimos el año pasado. Podemos usar maleficios sencillos, y podemos esquivar, pero tenemos que permanecer en la misma área general.

—Funciona para nosotros —dijeron los gemelos.

—También para mí —dijo Ginny.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo Ron—. _¡Flipendo!_

Ginny, atacada por sorpresa, perdió el equilibrio—. ¡Oye! —gritó.

—No recibes una advertencia en una verdadera pelea, ¿no es así?

—Oh, ¡ya verás!

Otra ronda de "duelos" y algo de discusión después, y tuvieron una mejor idea de cómo seguir adelante. Había demasiados hechizos para hacerlos todos a profundidad, pero definitivamente necesitarían practicar algunos diferentes para poder ser buenos. Para entonces, era cerca del toque de queda, así que revisaron los mapas y regresaron a la sala común.

—Y es por esto por lo que se necesita un componente práctico —concluyó Hermione cuando terminaron.

—Sí, bueno, no es que a Umbridge le importe —dijo Harry con tono serio—. No _quiere_ que podamos pelear.

—Entonces es una idiota —dijo Ginny—. Incluso sin Quien-Ustedes-Saben, hay criminales y eso.

—No, no es una idiota —la corrigió Hermione—. Sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. Solo no le importa. Es pura política.

—Maldita política —gruñó Ron.

—Maldita política —dijeron Fred y George en acuerdo.

—Creo que fuiste un buen maestro, Harry —intentó aliviar el ambiente Hermione.

Harry parecía querer sentirse fastidiado, pero ella podía ver que lo había disfrutado. Aun así, él dijo—, Aunque tú hiciste tanto como yo.

—Tal vez, pero creo que tú eres un líder más natural. Yo puedo organizar y coordinar, pero tú eres quien en verdad tomó cargo al final.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Eso fue divertido —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. ¿A la misma hora la próxima semana?

—Funciona para mí —dijo Hermione.

* * *

Y eso hubiera sido todo, excepto que las cosas nunca salían tan bien en Hogwarts. Fueron solo dos días antes de que Harry fuera a Hermione con una mirada avergonzada. Hermione de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —dijo ella—. No recibiste otra detención, verdad.

—¡No! ¿Por qué fue eso lo primero que pensaste?

—Lo siento.

—Mira, no creo que sea un verdadero problema, pero quizás tenemos uno —dijo él.

—¿Qué es?

—Pues… Ron y yo _quizás_ mencionamos nuestro estudio de Defensa enfrente de los otros chicos en el dormitorio.

Hermione se dio un golpe en la frente—: ¡Aj! ¡Harry! ¿Qué pasó con ser discretos?

—¡Lo siento! Ron lo mencionó e intentamos ocultarlo, pero no lo dejaron ir, así que tuvimos que explicar… y no les dijimos cuando o donde lo tenemos, pero...

—¿No le dijeron a nadie, verdad?

—No. Ron le dijo a Seamus que mantuviera su boca cerrada o… Pero...

—¿Harry? —preguntó ella con tono de advertencia.

—Neville y Dean preguntaron si podían unirse.

Sin duda para la sorpresa de Harry, Hermione se tranquilizó al escuchar eso—. Bueno —dijo ella con cautela—, lo he estado pensando, y _estamos _hablando de protegernos de Voldemort. Sería justo ofrecer enseñar a otras personas que quieran aprender. —Harry elevó las cejas.

—¿Es en serio? Nosotros somos una cosa. Todos estuvimos en los cuarteles y eso. Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Ellos no.

—Pero los ejercicios que hicimos el sábado funcionarían para la mayoría, ¿no? No quise decir de inmediato, por lo menos. Lo he pensado, pero estaba más preocupada por mantenerlo oculto, y quería que nos acostumbráramos primero y saber que estábamos haciendo antes de invitar a más personas.

—Bueno, si no son muchos… —concedió Harry—. No es como si muchas personas quisieran aprender de un loco como yo. Aunque si tú también eres maestra...

—Creo que te sorprenderías, pero podemos cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Neville y Dean?

—Pregunta a George, Fred, y Ginny si están de acuerdo, y entonces invítalos el sábado en la noche. Y mientras tanto, diles a _todos_ que no le digan a nadie más.

—Listo.

* * *

Pero si Hermione creía que eso sería todo, quedaría muy decepcionada ya que una de sus compañeras de cuarto se acercó a ella esa noche.

—Hermione, ¿podría hablar contigo por un minuto? —dijo Sally-Anne en voz baja. Lucía nerviosa. Hermione no había hablado mucho con ella desde esa primera noche cuando había apoyado a Harry cautelosamente. Lucía más temerosa, con una mirada cansada que no había estado ahí antes.

—Por supuesto, Sally-Anne —dijo Hermione preocupada—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Yo… ahí la llevo —dijo ella—. Quería preguntarte… Escuché que estás organizando una práctica secreta de Defensa —soltó.

—Oh… —gruñó Hermione—, ¿dónde escuchaste eso? —Sally-Anne se estremeció.

—De Dean —dijo.

—¿Dean?

—Sí, he estado hablando más con él este año. Es hijo de muggles… bueno, él piensa que su papá fue un mago, pero...

—Ya, ya, lo entiendo. ¿No le has dicho a nadie más, verdad?

—No. Yo… quería preguntarte si puedo unirme. —Hermione suprimió otro gruñido.

—¿Alguna razón en particular? —preguntó.

—Hermione, ambas somos hijas de muggles. _Sabes_ que necesitamos protegernos, como van las cosas. Quería hablarte antes, en serio. Quiero aprender, y Umbridge nunca nos enseña nada, y Lily… Lily está siendo una maldita terca, y tú siempre estás tan ocupada...

—Sally-Anne, por favor. —Hermione la abrazó. Pudo sentir la tensión en sus músculos: pudo reconocerlo de todas las veces en las que había abrazado a Harry. Su compañera en verdad la estaba pasando mal.

—Lo siento —susurró ella.

—Está bien. Todos estamos bajo mucho estrés en este momento. Sé cómo te sientes. Creo que lo he sentido por más tiempo que tú, si soy honesta. Mira, solo no le digas a nadie más, de acuerdo. Hablaré con el resto del grupo, y si no les molesta, te diré donde reunirte.

—¡Oh, gracias! ¡Gracias, Hermione! —chilló Sally-Anne. La abrazó de manera algo incómoda pero con fuerza, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hermione por su parte se sintió feliz de poder ayudar a otra amiga, pero en verdad esperaba que esto no se estuviera saliendo de control.

* * *

—Ginny, por favor dime que no le dijiste a nadie sobre tú-sabes-cual práctica.

Hermione estaba agitada de nuevo a la mañana siguiente, y no ayudó que Ginny de repente lució bastante incómoda.

—¡Oh, vamos! —gritó algo fuerte.

—Sólo le dije a Luna, Hermione. _Y_ le dije que lo mantuviera secreto. Confío en ella. Pero soy su mejor amiga, y se me salió.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Y parecía… interesada?

—Ella… _preguntó_ si podía unirse —dijo Ginny. Hermione rodó los ojos—. Bueno, es una Ravenclaw, y en verdad le cree a Harry sobre Quien-Tú-Sabes. No puede lastimar.

—¿Ella también? —dijo Harry incómodo. Ginny le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva—. Neville y Dean preguntaron si pueden unirse ayer. —dijo.

—_Y_ Sally-Anne me preguntó anoche —agregó Hermione—. Dean le contó. —Harry y Ron se sonrojaron.

—Eh, perdón por eso —dijo Ron.

—Pues, lo que ya está hecho, hecho está. George, Fred, ¿_ustedes_ le dijeron a alguien? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Pero Fred respondió con orgullo—. No. A nadie. —Lanzó una mirada vanidosa a Ron.

—Fred quería decirle a Lee, pero le dije que deberíamos preguntarte primero —dijo George.

—Mandilón —gruñó Fred.

—Celoso —respondió su gemelo.

—_Bueno_ —interrumpió Hermione antes de que comenzara una discusión—, estaba pensando que podríamos invitar a más personas… y quizás deberíamos… pero tenemos que comenzar lentos y buscar una manera de que Umbridge no se entere.

—Además, no queremos estar enseñando a la mitad de la escuela —señaló Harry.

—Me preocuparía más del secretismo, pero estoy de acuerdo que sería demasiado. Pero antes de llegar tan lejos, quería preguntarles si estaría bien traer a más personas. ¿Estamos juntos en esto, no?

Los otros cinco se detuvieron y lo pensaron, aunque los gemelos no tuvieron que hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Bien por nosotros —dijo Fred.

—Sí, quería preguntarte primero, pero pensé que Lee _y_ las chicas podrían estar interesados —agregó George.

—¿Y qué chicas son estas, George? —preguntó Hermione con exagerada sospecha.

—Eh… —dijo George. Fred se rio de él—. Oh, calla, Fred. Quise decir las del equipo de quidditch. Angelina, Alicia, y Katie.

—De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Ginny?

—No tengo a tantos amigos diferentes a los cuales preguntar… ¿quizás Colin y Dennis? Pero no me molesta. Sería divertido.

—¿Ron?

—Eh, más vale. Oye, ¿crees que Parvati querrá participar?

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ron aún intentaba ir tras su compañera de vez en cuando, pero en verdad pensaba que estarían mejor como amigos.

—De acuerdo, no hay que adelantarnos —dijo. Por Merlín, ya estaban en diecisiete—. Neville, Dean, Sally-Anne, y Luna. Los invitaremos para este sábado, pero no le digan a _nadie_ más hasta que nos reunamos y lo discutamos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.


	15. El contrato

Orgulloso miembro del Ejército de Rowling… o mejor, del de White Squirrel, aún si no hay uno.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Dan y Emma Granger acababan de regresar a casa del trabajo cuando recibieron una visita inesperada.

_¡Pop!_— Hola, Sr. y Sra. Granger.

—¿Dobby? —dijo Dan sorprendido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pasó algo con Hermione?

—La señorita Hermione está bien, señor —dijo Dobby—. Dobby tiene una carta para usted de la señorita Hermione. —Les mostró un sobre de pergamino.

—¿Una carta? Oh, bien. Nos preguntábamos porque no había llegado —dijo Emma—. ¿Pero por qué la envió contigo? ¿Por qué no envió una lechuza?

—La señorita Hermione dice que _también_ envió una lechuza, Sra. Granger.

—¿También envió una lechuza? Pero porque… —No terminó y abrió el sobre. La carta era una larga, y pronto la encontró ser una muy sorprendente y escalofriante:

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Lamento que esta carta llegue tarde. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para decidir qué quería hacer y que mis palabras fueran las correctas. Estoy enviando esta carta con Dobby para que se las entregue directamente, y también envié __otra__ carta por lechuza. Si planeé esto bien, deberían de recibir esa pronto después de esta. Escribí dos cartas porque necesitaba probar algo. Lamento si solo los leí mal, pero pensé que había unas cuantas cosas en su carta anterior que no lucían bien, y llámenme paranoica, pero me preocupa que alguien esté interfiriendo con nuestro correo… y me refiero a la profesora Umbridge. Está tan metida en la manipulación política y la propaganda que honestamente no me sorprendería de ella._

_Escribí el texto exacto de mi otra carta abajo. Cuando llegue, quiero que comparen las dos y envíen una carta de regreso con Dobby diciéndome lo que descubrieron. Si son idénticas, dejaré de preocuparme y podemos olvidarnos de todo esto, pero si no, eso significa que alguien __sí__ está interfiriendo, y tendremos que hablar exclusivamente a través de Dobby para asegurarnos de que Umbridge no descubra algo que no deba._

_Esta es la carta correcta:_

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Si han estado leyendo el Diario el Profeta, sabrán sobre como la profesora Umbridge fue nombrada Suma Inquisidora. Fue otorgada el poder para inspeccionar a todos los maestros para ver que tan bien enseñaban. Pensé que era algo extraño que también fuera maestra ella, así que le pregunté quien inspeccionaba sus clases, pero dijo que el Ministro estaba a cargo. Ya ha inspeccionado a algunos de los maestros, pero no creo que encontró problemas con ninguno, excepto la profesora Trelawney, la maestra de Adivinación. Le mencioné mis quejas sobre el profesor Snape, pero no creo que fuera a ningún lado, y Snape no estuvo nada feliz de que lo mencionara, así que creo que necesito dejarlo ir por ahora._

_Descubrí de Daphne Greengrass como es que el Ministerio puede hacer todo esto cuando la escuela se supone es independiente. Aparentemente, el Ministerio está a cargo de la acreditación para toda la educación mágica en el país, y han estado escribiendo un montón de requerimientos de acreditación nuevos con sus Decretos Educacionales. Es el mismo sistema que usaron para obligarme a regresar a Hogwarts este año._

_Desafortunadamente, Harry recibió otra semana de detenciones de la profesora Umbridge por hablar sobre lo que pasó con el profesor Quirrell en nuestro primer año. Estoy segura lo recuerdan. Su segunda semana fue tan mala como la primera, además de que la capitana de quidditch se puso furiosa con él, y la profesora McGonagall no le mostró nada de simpatía esta vez porque debió saberlo mejor. La profesora McGonagall __sí__ convenció al profesor Dumbledore de modificar el castigo de Harry, pero Umbridge hizo que el Ministerio pasara otro Decreto Educacional dándole palabra final sobre los castigos, y ya que el reglamento de la escuela aún permite castigos corporales, no hay nada más que podamos hacer._

_Las clases de Umbridge tampoco están mejorando. ¡Incluso intentó sugerir que Rebecca Gamp fue quien escribió realmente nuestro ensayo sobre la Ley de Gamp y que como hija de muggles no era posible que yo lo hiciera! Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer sobre ella, pero con sus contactos en el Ministerio, es casi inexpugnable. Intenté razonar con ella sobre su currículo, pero no escuchó palabra en contra. Me preocupa que la falta de un componente práctico dañará los resultados de los TIMOs de todos, y muchos otros estudiantes comienzan a preocuparse por lo mismo._

_Además de ese gran problema, las cosas están bien en Hogwarts. Hablé con Cho para intentar que ella y Cedric regresaran juntos, Pareció funcionar, pero no sé si dure. Greengrass y Davis han sido amables conmigo, y me han ayudado, y estoy teniendo unas ideas más claras para mi próximo ensayo en aritmancia. A mis otros amigos les va tan bien como pueden. Ginny está preocupada por Harry. Ha estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente, y está de un muy mal humor este año, más de lo normal. Percy Weasley, quien trabaja en el Ministerio, envió una carta a Ron diciéndole lo genial que es la profesora Umbridge y sugiriéndole que corte sus lazos con Harry. Eso fue horrible. Luna está tan animada como siempre, y George y Fred siempre pueden encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse. Están haciendo sus travesuras normales, pero creo que he logrado que bajen el tono de las más excesivas._

_Sí, estoy durmiendo lo suficiente. No siempre es fácil, pero es más preocupación que trabajo lo que me pesa, y eso nunca ha causado muchos problemas para mi horario para dormir antes._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione_

—Dan, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto —dijo Emma. Dejó la carta para que él la tomara de nuevo y la examinara con atención.

—Sí, yo también —dijo él, intentando comprender lo que estaba ahí—. ¿Piensa que alguien está interfiriendo con nuestro correo?

—Supongo que es posible si están intentando controlar a los estudiantes —comentó Emma—. Si están haciendo cosas cuestionables que no quieren que se descubran… como castigos corporales. ¿Aún usan esos en el mundo mágico?

—Este año, por lo menos. Creo que lo hubiera mencionado si los usaran con regularidad. Me pregunto qué le están haciendo a Harry para que esté tan preocupada.

—¿Pero importa?

—No lo sé —murmuró Dan—. Siento que Hermione no se preocuparía tanto si fueran golpes como en el pasado. Lo hace sonar como si… estuvieran azotando a Harry o algo.

—Pero no lo harían por múltiples días por una sola ofensa —señaló Emma.

—Cierto. Eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Desde cuándo hacen eso para _cualquier_ castigo corporal? Siento que está dejando fuera algo importante. No tiene sentido.

—Podría estar dejando cosas fuera si está preocupada de que su carta sea interceptada. Tendremos que esperar a ver que dice la otra carta.

Verdadero a su palabra, la otra carta de Hermione sí llegó esa noche. Emma y su esposo eran de manos estables, pero Emma se descubrió temblando un poco cuando desenrolló el pergamino que tomó de la lechuza. Compararon cartas lado a lado sin aliento. Ambas estaban perfectamente escritas en la bonita letra de Hermione, pero sí, había diferencias.

_Le mencioné mis quejas sobre el profesor Snape, pero no creo que fuera a ningún lado, y Snape no estuvo nada feliz de que lo mencionara, así que creo que necesito dejarlo ir por ahora._

_Le mencioné mis quejas sobre el profesor Snape, pero creo que pasó su inspección muy bien, así que puedo dejarlo ir._

_Su segunda semana fue tan mala como la primera._

_Se está causando muchos problemas, y está alejando a los estudiantes y maestros más sensatos._

_Y ya que el reglamento de la escuela aún permite castigos corporales, no hay nada más que podamos hacer._

_Y dijo que el profesor Dumbledore estaba mostrando favoritismo y siendo muy amable con él, dejándolo salirse con sus mentiras._

Y además, la parte en la que cuestionó la autoridad de Hermione en su ensayo fue omitida por completo.

—De acuerdo, esto es malo —dijo Dan.

—E ilegal —dijo Emma—. Asumo que meterse con el correo es ilegal en el mundo mágico tanto como lo es aquí.

—Pues, definitivamente algo está pasando. No al nivel de Orwell, pero cerca. Parece que están intentando que Hogwarts y esta Umbridge luzcan mejor suprimiendo palabras que los hagan ver mal.

—Es lo que me parece también. Oh, vaya. Ahora comienzo a preocuparme sobre la última carta de Hermione. ¿Recuerdas que dijo algo sobre que las detenciones de Harry eran _probablemente _legales? ¿Cuánto apuestas que originalmente escribió "ilegales"?

—Oh, Dios. Después de ver esto, no me sorprendería.

—¿Deberíamos hacer algo entonces?

—¿Qué _podemos_ hacer, Emma? No podemos ir a _nuestro_ gobierno, y suena a que la corrupción en el de ellos llega a la cima. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es buscar una manera de mudarnos a Francia para el año nuevo, como lo planeamos. Entonces, por lo menos podemos sacar a Hermione de aquí.

—Supongo. Y mientras tanto, tendremos que escribirle de regreso de inmediato.

* * *

Tomó a Hermione por sorpresa cuando Dobby reapareció tarde esa noche, y se sorprendió cuando le entregó dos pedazos de pergamino y una hoja de papel con algo escrito—. Sus padres quieren que tenga todo esto, señorita Hermione —dijo.

—Erm… gracias, Dobby —dijo ella, tomando las cartas—. Es todo por ahora.

—Sí, señorita.

Leyó la carta de sus padres primero. Era tan mala como había temido:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Lamentamos decirte que tenías razón. Alguien sí se metió con tu carta en tránsito. Enviamos ambas cartas con Dobby para que puedas verlo por ti misma._

Hermione se detuvo y miró a las otras cartas, encontrando las diferencias. Como sospechaba, Umbridge estaba cambiando o quitando las peores partes para hacerse ver y a la escuela bajo su comando mejor.

_Obviamente, pensamos que es bastante escalofriante y probablemente ilegal que estén haciendo eso, y si esta profesora Umbridge es tan mala como dices, probablemente es ella. Fue buena idea probarlo con Dobby. Ahora podemos saberlo con seguridad, por lo menos. Tienes razón que de ahora en adelante, cualquier cosa que no queramos que personas incorrectas se enteren tendrá que ser dicha a través de él. Si el Ministerio es tan corrupto, sabemos unas cuantas cosas que has hecho que pudieran usar en contra tuya. Sin embargo, si te están observando con tanta atención, pensamos que deberíamos continuar enviándonos cartas falsas por lechuza, o quizás sospechen algo porque dejamos de escribirnos… solo los detalles poco importantes de tu vida social y eso. (De mamá: Intenta pensar como una adolescente normal. Ya verás cómo.)_

_Ahora que tenemos correspondencia segura, queremos detalles. ¿Qué fue tan malo sobre las detenciones de Harry? ¿Te metiste en problemas con el profesor Snape? ¿Tu novio y su hermano están haciendo algo peligroso? Por favor mantennos informados si estás en problemas. Quizás no podemos hacer nada ahora, pero queremos saber que estás bien._

_Aún estamos trabajando en mudarnos a Francia antes de Año Nuevo, y no creemos que haya problemas serios con eso, así que todo esto debería ser solucionado en la primavera… para ti, por lo menos. Sabemos que quieres ayudar a tus amigos, pero no suena a que haya mucho que puedas hacer ahora._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá y papá_

Bueno, eso lo confirmaba. Tendría que escribirles de nuevo pronto. No estaba segura aún de cuanto quería decirles sobre las detenciones de Harry. ¿Harían algo imprudente si supieran la profundidad de la depravación de Umbridge? Y no estaba segura de si decirles sobre las prácticas de defensa tampoco. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma por ayudar a sus amigos más de lo que sus padres probablemente adivinaban, pero ellos quizás no lo verían del mismo modo.

* * *

—¿Hermione? —se acercó Harry a ella el viernes en la noche.

—¿Sí?

—He estado pensando sobre nuestro grupo de Defensa mañana.

—¿Qué al respecto?

—Pues, tú dijiste que necesitábamos una manera de asegurarnos que nadie hablara sobre él. Y… estaba pensando sobre el cáliz de fuego el año pasado, y… ¿qué tal si tenemos un contrato mágico?

—¿Un contrato? —dijo ella sorprendida—. ¿En verdad quieres meterte en uno de esos de nuevo?

—Pues, pensé que sería una buena idea. Tenemos que hacer algo, ¿no?

—No quise decir nada con eso —dijo Hermione rápidamente—. De hecho, yo misma pensé en la idea. Eso solo que con tu historia, no pensé que te animarías.

—Bueno, el cáliz de fuego causó muchos problemas, sí —respondió Harry—, pero pensé que si podemos controlar lo que hace, quizás funcione. No tiene que ser tan malo… solo algún tipo de consecuencia para hacer que las personas piensen dos veces antes de hablar. ¿Crees poder hacer eso?

—Claro, Harry. _Tú_ probablemente podrías hacerlo si tuvieras que.

Harry le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

—De acuerdo, pero creo que tú y Ron juntos podrían. Creo que es una buena idea. ¿Y si preparo algo esta noche y les decimos a los Weasley que nos vean temprano en la sala de los menesteres para poder decidir qué queremos exactamente en él?

—Me parece bien.

* * *

—Y Harry y yo estábamos pensando que deberíamos usar un contrato mágico inquebrantable para asegurarnos de que nadie puede hablar del grupo a menos que nosotros lo digamos… nada verdaderamente malo, como el cáliz de fuego… solo lo suficiente para que no lo hagan.

—Eso podría funcionar —dijo Ginny—. Probablemente tienes razón sobre que los rumores se esparcieron muy lejos muy rápido. ¿Y qué crees que el contrato les deba hacer?

—Debe de ser algo apropiadamente malo —sugirió George.

—Y público —agregó Fred—, para poder ver quien habló.

—Es lo que estaba pensando. —Hermione produjo un segundo pedazo de pergamino con runas arcanas y diagramas aritmánticos escritos en él—. Mi idea fue darles el peor caso de acné en la escuela.

Los ojos de Harry y los Weasley se abrieron ampliamente. Ginny palideció un poco—. ¿Peor que el de Eloise Midgen? —dijo.

—Hará que su caso parezca unos lindos lunares. _Y_ dirá "SOPLÓN" en su rostro.

Todos la miraron con lo que ella consideró una expresión muy exagerada—. Vaya… —dijo Ginny—. Eso es… más retorcido de lo que pensé.

—Pues, quería escribir "TRAIDOR", pero se me hizo demasiado. —Ron se rio.

—Vaya, supongo que es cierto: "La hembra de la especie es más mortífera que el macho."

Todos guardaron silencio y lo miraron con asombro.

—Sí, leí un poema. Intenten no desmayarse.

—Sabes, ese poema es algo sexista —le dijo Hermione.

Ron se encogió de hombros—. Pero te queda bien.

—¿Disculpa?

—_Eres_ algo vengativa, Hermione —dijo George titubeante. Hermione automáticamente lo miró molesta antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hacía—. Mi hermosa y brillante novia, de quien estamos muy felices que use sus poderes contra nuestros merecedores enemigos —agregó.

Hermione rodó sus ojos, pero sus palabras la hicieron que lo reconsiderara por un momento. ¿Estaba siendo vengativa? Se dijo a sí misma que solo hacía lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir—. Ustedes… ¿piensan que es demasiado?

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es brillante. Sabemos que se viene una guerra. Deberíamos ser serios al respecto si lo creemos.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo ella con alivio—. ¿Alguien más? ¿Sí? ¿No?

—Si lo que Umbridge hizo a Harry es indicación alguna, ella va a luchar igual de sucio —dijo Ginny, recuperándose rápidamente—. Yo digo que sí.

—Funciona para mí —dijo Ron.

—Es algo más cruel de lo normal para nosotros… —comenzó Fred.

—...pero si son listos, no lo harán —continuó George.

—...y si son tontos, se lo merecerán —terminó Fred.

—Bien. Iremos con "SOPLÓN" —dijo Hermione, combinando su pergamino aritmántico con la lista de registro—. Y antes de traer a alguien más al grupo, especialmente antes de mostrarles la sala, hacemos que firmen el contrato. Creo que solo Harry y yo deberíamos poder hablar del grupo.

—¿Por qué nosotros no? —dijeron los gemelos al instante.

—Por lo menos _nosotros_ no le dijimos a nadie —dijo Fred, mirando a Ron.

—Sí, porque yo te dije —dijo George.

—¿Podrías dejar de…?

—_Ejem_ —interrumpió Hermione—. Pensaba que sólo deberíamos ser dos porque mientras más personas hablen, mayor el riesgo de que alguien que no queramos escuche sobre esto. También escribí el contrato para poder cambiar quien tiene privilegios después si lo necesitamos.

—Mmm… puedo ver eso —concedió George.

—No me agrada, pero de acuerdo —dijo Ron.

Todos pronto aceptaron, y, después de hacer unos cuantos cambios al texto, firmaron el contrato justo a tiempo para que los cuatro miembros nuevos se aparecieran.

—Vaya. ¿Qué es este lugar? —dijo Neville con asombro cuando lo dejaron entrar. Luna, Dean, y Sally-Anne miraron a su alrededor con aprecio.

—Se llama la sala de los menesteres —explicó Hermione—. No estoy segura de lo que es exactamente, pero puede tomar la forma que necesiten. Es donde practicamos la semana pasada.

—¿Así que están aprendiendo verdadera Defensa aquí? —dijo Dean.

—Eso intentamos —le dijo Harry—. Tenemos libros viejos de cuando la clase era buena, y tenemos blancos y cosas con las que practicar.

—¿Cómo funciona, entonces? —preguntó Sally-Anne.

—Primero, necesitamos que juren guardar el secreto —dijo Hermione con tono serio—. Umbridge no quiere que aprendamos verdadera Defensa. Si descubriera que estamos haciendo esto sería malo. No creo que tengan idea de lo malo que sería. —Pensó en las detenciones de Harry. Como habían temido, las líneas habían dejado una cicatriz que decía, _No debo decir mentiras_—. Nosotros… escribimos un contrato que dice que no pueden hablar con nadie sobre este grupo sin nuestra aprobación… o algo pasará.

—¿Qué pasara? —preguntó Sally-Anne.

—Digamos que estarán marcados como un soplón para que todos lo vean. Si hay alguien a quien quieran invitar, dígannos a Harry o a mí, y nosotros hablaremos con ellos. Ahora, si están de acuerdo con eso...

Lo cuatro nuevos en el grupo leyeron el contrato con cuidado y lo firmaron, y parecieron estar en buena forma. Sin más, Harry comenzó la lección.

—Vamos a comenzar con lo básico para los duelos —dijo al grupo—. Hay mucho más en luchar que duelos, pero es un buen lugar en donde comenzar. ¿Todos conocen el encantamiento desarmador?

Ellos asintieron, aunque Dean cuestionó si no era muy básico para comenzar.

—No lo rechaces hasta que estés seguro de poder hacerlo bien —dijo Harry—, además, aún lo usé contra Voldemort el año pasado.

Eso los convenció, y pronto comenzaron a trabajar. Desafortunadamente, los cuatro nuevos no eran tan proficientes como Harry, Hermione, o los Weasley, muchos de los cuales se habían enfrentado a enemigos antes. Su puntería no era tan buena, y no podían lanzar los hechizos de manera consistente. Los hechizos de Neville en particular fueron débiles al principio, aunque mejoró de manera significativa con perseverancia hasta que logró desarmar a Harry. Luna puso un gran esfuerzo, pero no era una luchadora natural, y sus resultados fueron intermitentes. Dean y Sally-Anne no fueron mejores. Harry, sin embargo, retomó su papel de nuevo y comenzó a pasearse alrededor y a ayudar a corregirlos en lo que hacían mal, aunque aún no estaba completamente feliz de hacerlo solo.

—Tienen que asegurarse de que su agarre no se deslice y provoque que su varita no esté alineada, y… —Harry se detuvo en medio de una explicación y se giró para mirar a Hermione—. Hermione, ven aquí —demandó repentinamente—. ¿Por qué debería hacer esto solo?

—¿Perdón?

—Tú fuiste quien me dijo sobre los diferentes agarres de varita, ¿no? Tú deberías explicarlo.

—Pero tú eres el maestro —protestó ella.

—¿Y quién dice que tú no eres una buena maestra? Sabes más hechizos que yo. Tú me enseñaste el año pasado.

—Oh, lo sé. Solo intentaba ayudar a tu confianza. —Hermione se acercó y se colocó al frente junto con Harry, mostrándoles su varita—. Cada agarre de varita es algo diferente —dijo ella, sosteniendo su propia varita de vid para que la vieran—. Mi varita es más delgada de lo normal y no tiene un mango bien definido, como la mayoría de las varitas. Luna, creo que tu varita es la más similar. Es más fácil para mi sostenerla como un puntero, y necesito de un agarre un poco más preciso porque no puedo cerrar mi mano de manera cómoda alrededor. Pero incluso si pueden con la suya, es algo torpe. Puede funcionar… Ron lo hace con la suya… pero no dará la mejor puntería para la mayoría. Necesitan de un buen rango de movimiento para poder hacer bien los movimientos de varita...

Hermione nunca había prestado mucha atención a las maneras diferentes como las personas sostenían sus varitas hasta este año. Había algunos agarres universales, y unos cuantos hechizos de precisión que necesitaban de un agarre particular, pero en su mayoría, el profesor Flitwick les había enseñado a encontrar el agarre que se sintiera más cómodo para ellos. Hermione siempre sostenía la suya como un profesor sostendría un puntero. _Había_ notado que George hacía un agarre como de oso perezoso con solo sus dedos, mientras que Fred usaba un agarre ligero similar al de un mago muggle. Era gracioso pensar cómo eran tan similares, pero sus agarres eran tan diferentes. Ahora que miraba, Harry y Ginny sostenían sus varitas de manera similar a ella, pero Ron sostenía la suya con el puño como un bateador. Predeciblemente, el agarre de Luna era el más extraño. Sostuvo su varita casi sin usar su pulgar, sosteniéndola entre sus dedos con su palma.

Había algunas variaciones entre el grupo, pero con algo más de explicación, Harry y Hermione trabajaron juntos para ayudar a los demás a encontrar el agarre correcto. Mucho de eso era revisado en clase de encantamientos en primer año, pero el profesor Flitwick nunca hacía un repaso, y definitivamente era importante. Al final, los diez terminaron la lección sintiéndose distintivamente más seguros.

—¿Lo ves? Creo que también eres una muy buena maestra, Hermione —le dijo Harry.

—Eso supongo —dijo ella—. Aunque no creo que sea mi vocación, pero definitivamente puedo ayudar. Y —dijo al grupo—, antes de que nos vayamos, dos cosas. Primero, Harry y yo tenemos maneras de saber dónde esta Umbridge y las patrullas, pero creo que no deberíamos irnos todos al mismo tiempo. Quizás tres a la vez para no atraer atención. Y segundo, necesitamos una lista de personas a quienes invitar al grupo. Estoy hablando de personas en las que confiamos y que estarían interesadas en unirse.

Ya tenía a Parvati, los hermanos Creevey, el resto del equipo de quidditch, y Lee nombrados, así que eso estaba en su mayoría cubierto. Nadie nombró a alguien nuevo excepto Neville—. Creo que deberíamos invitar a Susan Bones de Hufflepuff —dijo.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, de Herbología. En verdad está molesta por la clase de Umbridge.

—¿Es familiar de Amelia Bones? —preguntó Harry.

—Ajá. Es su sobrina.

—Eso sería bueno, si firmara el contrato —dijo Harry—. Amelia Bones fue quien tomó mi lado durante mi juicio.

—También es la Directora de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica —dijo Neville.

Eso _no_ sonaba tan bien para Hermione, aún si estaba del lado de Harry—. ¿Confiamos en ella? —preguntó.

—Se que no es amiga de Fudge —dijo Neville—. Siempre se está quejando de Fudge cortando el presupuesto de los aurores y eso.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Supongo que hablaré con ella. Díganle a Harry o a mi si piensan en alguien más. Eso nos pondrá en dieciocho si todos vienen, así que tendremos bastantes personas.

—Oye, ¿crees que podríamos hacer la próxima reunión el viernes en la noche? —preguntó Ron—. El sábado es un día en Hogsmeade. Todos estarán cansados.

—Buena idea —dijo Harry—. ¿Algún problema con el viernes? —Nadie objetó.

—El viernes está bien —dijo Ginny—, pero quizás deberíamos tener una manera secreta de informarnos cuando serán las reuniones, para poder cambiarlas si es necesario.

—Mmm, quizás —dijo Hermione—. Lo pensaré. ¿Algo más? —Nadie habló—. Se levanta la sesión.

* * *

El reclutamiento resultó sorprendentemente bien. Aparentemente, muchas personas compartían su preocupación sobre pasar los exámenes y/o Voldemort, y todas las personas con quienes ella y Harry hablaron firmaron el contrato… por lo menos una vez fueron informados que Harry estaba enseñando. Incluso las prefectas, Parvati y Angelina, estuvieron felices de unirse. Era la idolatría, claro, pero funcionaba para su ventaja. Sí tuvo que decirle al pequeño Dennis Creevey que quizás no podría realizar los hechizos más avanzados, pero lo básico que estaban aprendiendo definitivamente le sería útil.

Hermione se acercó a la última persona en su lista el jueves después de Herbología. Había hablado con la chica durante sus primeros años… y, vergonzosamente, a ambas les había gustado Gilderoy Lockhart en segundo año… pero no habían hablado en más de un año. Aun así, Harry ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía… _chicos_… así que Hermione fue quien se acercó a ella.

—Disculpa —dijo—, ¿Susan Bones, verdad? —Susan levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Oh, sí, Hermione. Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Ajá. Escucha, quería hablar contigo porque escuché que tu tía es la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Hermione se asombró por lo rápido que Susan se enderezó y se puso en guardia. Podía adivinar que su tía estaba a la defensiva bastante últimamente… tanto política como físicamente, si creía la verdad—. Sí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres —dijo.

—Sólo quería hablar… y quizás hacerte una oferta.

—Si quieres hablar con mi tía Amelia, tendrás que hacerlo tú misma. —Susan elevó la nariz y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Susan, espera! —la detuvo Hermione. Podía ver como sus palabras pudieron ser malinterpretadas—. No es lo que quise decir. Esto ni siquiera es sobre tu tía. Solo lo mencioné porque pensé que era más probable que tú y ella creyeran a Harry… tú sabes, sobre Voldemort.

Susan se estremeció, pero comenzó a relajarse cuando las palabras tomaron sentido—. Algo así. Es más que Fudge está actuando más sospechoso de lo normal, y tía Amelia no confía en él para nada —corrigió.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿pero _tú_ crees a Harry? —dijo Hermione—. No, espera, eso no es realmente importante. La _verdadera_ pregunta es, ¿qué piensas de la enseñanza de Umbridge?

Y vaya, _eso_ puso a hablar a Susan. Hermione fue testigo de una larga rabieta sobre como Umbridge era terrible, y todos iban a reprobar su TIMO y estar poco preparados para defenderse en la vida real, y mucho menos unirse a los aurores, y como tía Amelia se había peleado sobre eso con Fudge, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto porque intentaba mantener su trabajo. Hermione la observó en silencio por un minuto cuando finalmente se calmó.

—...Cierto. Susan, ¿qué dirías si te dijera que hay un grupo de estudiantes reuniéndose para aprender defensa real y no las tonterías que Umbridge enseña?

Susan la miró con sorpresa—. ¿Por qué no he escuchado sobre esto? —demandó.

—Porque está siendo mantenido en secreto porque Umbridge definitivamente no lo aprobaría.

—Oh, cierto. Debí pensarlo. Así que… ¿un club de defensa secreto? ¿Cómo funciona?

Hermione estaba hablando en susurros ahora—: Tenemos los libros de texto de cuando Rem… el profesor Lupin daba clases. Harry y yo enseñamos, y realizamos ejercicios prácticos. ¿Qué piensas?

—¿_Harry_ está enseñando? —exclamó Susan—. Quieres decir, ¿_el_ Harry Potter?

—¿Conoces a otro Harry?

—No, pero, quiero decir… ¿es cierto que puede realizar un patronus corpóreo?

—Oh, claro. De hecho, ambos podemos.

—_¡No es cierto!_ —exclamó ella.

—Es cierto. El profesor Lupin nos enseñó.

—_¡No es cierto!_ —repitió Susan.

Hermione sonrió, miró a su alrededor, y la metió al aula vacía más cercana, donde sacó su varita—. _¡Expecto Patronum!_ —lanzó, y su brillante nutria plateada apareció.

—_¡No es cierto! —_dijo Susan de nuevo—. Mi tía Amelia dijo que ni siquiera todos los aurores pueden hacer eso.

En privado, Hermione sospechaba que unos cuantos aurores no tenían el sentido de practicar ese hechizo todos los días si no trabajaban en Azkaban. Aún lo hacía en la escuela porque no quería estar fuera de práctica—. ¿Y qué dices? —preguntó.

—¡Apúntame! ¿Cuándo es?

—Pues, esa es la parte complicada. En verdad queremos mantenerlo en secreto, así que estamos pidiendo a todos los que se apunten que firmen un contrato para no hablar con nadie fuera del grupo. Harry y yo somos los únicos que podemos reclutar.

—¿Un contrato? —dijo Susan nerviosa. Con su cercana asociación al Ministerio, probablemente sabía los usos y peligros de los contratos mágicos mejor que la mayoría—. ¿Podría leerlo?

—Sí, aquí lo tengo. —Hermione le entregó el pergamino para que Susan lo mirara.

La chica Hufflepuff leyó todo con cuidado, dos veces—. Mmm, nada mal… —murmuró para sí misma—. Usa la palabra "voluntariamente"; eso es bueno… —Levantó la mirada—. ¿Qué pasa si lo rompo?

—No será bueno para tu complexión, y sabremos que tú fuiste quien habló. —Hermione había dejado las consecuencias intencionalmente vagas cuando le preguntaban con la esperanza de que su imaginación los llevaría a algo realmente terrible para mantenerlos firmes. Quizás no era la mejor póliza, pero parecía una buena idea por el momento.

Susan revisó el contrato una vez más para asegurarse de que no se había perdido nada, y exclamó cuando notó la lista de nombres—. ¿Tantas personas creen en Harry? —dijo con asombro.

—No estoy segura de que todos crean a Harry, pero todos están dispuestos a ir contra Umbridge.

Susan tomó un gran respiro—. De acuerdo, estoy dentro. —Firmó su nombre—. ¿Y cuándo es la reunión?

—Mañana a las ocho de la noche. Séptimo piso, junto al tapiz de los trolls bailarines.

—Genial. Ahí estaré. Oh, ¿pero crees que podrías reclutar a unas cuantas personas más?

Hermione tomó un respiro calmante y asintió—. ¿En quién estabas pensando?

—Mi amiga, Hannah… y Cedric y Cho.

—¡Cedric y Cho! ¡No puedo creer que no pensé en ellos!

* * *

La noche siguiente, el club secreto de defensa se reunió en la sala de los menesteres con veintiún personas presentes, incluyendo al Premio Anual, y estaban escuchando con atención cada palabra de Harry. Con todas las personas nuevas, la reacción fue más fuerte cuando Harry mencionó el nombre de Voldemort, y varios de ellos solo estaban ahí por tutorías, o para ver si los rumores sobre Harry eran ciertos, pero se quedaron para la lección de Harry y Hermione, la cual se movió un poco más rápido esta vez, pero aún comenzó con el encantamiento desarmador. Pero ya que era poco probable que el grupo creciera pronto, podrían moverse de ahí.

—Sólo recuerden —dijo Harry al final—. Esto no es sobre pasar sus TIMOs y EXTASIS. Esto los ayudará a llegar ahí, pero lo más importante es aprender a defenderse a sí mismos de Voldemort. El Ministerio no es de ayuda. Están negándolo por completo...

—Y nos enviaron al peor maestro —habló Hannah Abbott—. ¡Está haciendo lo posible para prevenir que usemos hechizos defensivos!

—Pensamos —dijo Hermione con solemnidad—, que Fudge cree que Dumbledore está tras su trabajo, y Umbridge tiene la loca idea de que Dumbledore va a usar los estudiantes aquí en Hogwarts como un ejército privado. —Lo cual era desafortunadamente cercano a la verdad, considerando cuantos miembros de la Orden del Fénix había reclutado Dumbledore saliendo de Hogwarts… pero no estaban en contra del Ministerio.

Casi todos lucieron asombrados por esa revelación, excepto por Luna, quien dijo algo sobre Fudge teniendo un ejército de heliópatas, pero Hermione la calló antes de que se salieran del tema.

—Así que estamos por nuestra cuenta aquí —dijo ella—. Tenemos que prepararnos a nosotros mismos porque nadie más lo hará. Ahora, quizás tengamos que mover la hora de la reunión a veces para acomodar las prácticas de quidditch y más, así que hice estos. —Entregó veintiún galeones, similares a los que había hecho para comunicarse con Harry el año pasado—. Lucen como galeones reales… lo suficiente para pasar una búsqueda casual… pero no lo son. Miren a las letras en los bordes. He colocado un encantamiento proteico —dijo ella, para asombro general—. Lo aprendí mientras ayudaba a Harry el año pasado. De este modo, podremos enviar un mensaje al grupo sobre cuándo será la siguiente reunión del… ¿En verdad necesitamos un nombre para este grupo, no lo creen?

Eso llevó a una animada discusión. Después de jugar con unos cuantos nombres, Ginny sugirió el ED, corto para Ejército de Dumbledore, ya que era lo que Umbridge temía. Hermione no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor opción, pero para su sorpresa, la mayoría del grupo lo aceptó, así que escribió el nombre en la parte superior de su contrato para hacerlo oficial: EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE.


	16. Vida estudiantil

Si Harry Potter tiene una visión de JK Rowling, quizás esté teniendo una crisis metaficcional, aún peor si las visiones incluyen difurcaciones creadas por White Squirrel. Y no importa quien tenga una visión de Harry Potter, JK Rowling siempre recibe el dinero.

Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_.

**Notas del autor**: Como muchos reviews señalaron, Hermione debería informar a los otros miembros del ED que su correo está siendo monitoreado. He corregido este desliz en este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Los días siguientes pasaron tranquilamente. El sábado hubo una visita tranquila y agradable a Hogsmeade, y las clases continuaron sin mayor problema excepto por el anuncio el lunes de que la profesora Trelawney había sido puesta a prueba. Ya que Hermione nunca la había tenido como maestra, y supuestamente no era muy buena, le era difícil que le importara mucho. Mientras tanto, organizó su sistema de cartas y cartas falsas para sus padres y los puso al corriente con la mayoría de lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts. Sí mencionó al Ejército de Dumbledore, pero no de nombre, y no con gran detalle.

Se le ocurrió que si su correo estaba siendo monitoreado, el correo de otras personas también. Ciertamente, el correo de Harry y los Weasley lo estaría, ¿pero Umbridge se molestaría con el de alguien más? Susan Bones, probablemente, ¿pero también el de las personas que estaban buscando no causar problemas? Hermione no creyó que se tomaría la molestia. Y si las personas se enteraban de que su correo estaba siendo monitoreado, y Umbridge _solo_ lo hacía a unas cuantas personas, Hermione podría ser implicada por hablar muy pronto. Era un enigma que le había estado molestando por un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía usar el notorio sistema de rumores de Hogwarts para su ventaja. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar como una adolescente normal, como mamá había dicho.

No se acercó a una chismosa directamente. Eso sería muy fácil de rastrear. En lugar de eso, se acercó a Susan primero y le contó el problema directo. Entonces se acercaron a Padma juntas, ya que Parvati le había pedido a Hermione que la reclutara para el ED. Padma se entusiasmó con la posibilidad de aprender verdadera Defensa y se decepcionó un poco porque no habían ido con ella antes. Hermione y Susan entonces soltaron deliberadamente unos cuantos comentarios vagos y especulativos sobre su correo siendo monitoreado en presencia de Padma. Y sí, Padma contó a Parvati, y justo así, el rumor estuvo por toda la escuela para la cena, sin que nadie supiera de dónde había salido y si era cierto. La mayoría probablemente pensaba que era una broma, pero aquellos que sabían mejor lo tomarían en serio. Parecía el plan perfecto.

Aunque… era su imaginación, o Umbridge estaba mirando a Hermione en particular durante las comidas, y no solo a Harry.

Intentó no dejar que la molestara. Después de todo, había muchas otras razones por las que le desagradaría a Umbridge. Durante el transcurso de la semana, Hermione pasó mucho de su tiempo libre mejorando el mapa del matemático, ya que las "medidas de seguridad" que contenían eran de importancia inmediata. Logró que las habitaciones de los elfos aparecieran fácilmente. El mapa ya recibía la información que necesitaba de las barreras. Solo necesitaba decirle que las dibujara. Las otras áreas faltantes en el mapa fueron más difíciles. La cámara de los secretos resultó ser imposible de marcar. Lo descubrió cuando intentó dibujarla físicamente, y una fuerza mágica la detuvo de hacer los trazos con la pluma. La sala de los menesteres resultó ser difícil de marcar por una razón muy diferente. Aparentemente, en lo que respectaba a las barreras, literalmente no existía cuando no estaba ahí, así que no había nada que el mapa pudiera dibujar.

Al final, se le ocurrió una solución alterna. El mapa simplemente revisaría cuando un nombre saliera del mapa en esos dos puntos y escribiría una lista de nombres cuando estaban en esas zonas en un lado. Con unos cuantos arreglos, también logró que se abriera automáticamente en el piso en el que estaba y mejoró la interfaz de texto un poco. Pero el espacio encima de la gran torre aún le daba dolor de cabeza. El extraño espacio parecía pedazos del resto del castillo juntos y se rehusaba a registrarse en el mapa, y se necesitaría de una búsqueda prolongada en las piedras base para descubrir cómo era descrito en las barreras. Quizás era un espacio que las runas de monitoreo no podían manejar matemáticamente. De cualquier modo, decidió usar el mismo método "fuera del mapa" ahí, y fue suficiente por ahora.

Si tan solo los problemas de Harry fueran tan fáciles de resolver.

* * *

Harry estaba caminando de regreso al castillo después de la práctica de quidditch el martes cuando pasó. Comenzó como una punzada de dolor en su cicatriz, más fuerte de lo que la había sentido en meses. La sacudió enfrente del equipo como si se hubiera picado un ojo, pero Ron pudo notar que no fue eso.

—¿Es tu cicatriz? —dijo él. Harry asintió.

—Sí… mal… —se tambaleó mientras sentía el dolor de nuevo.

—Pero… pero no puede estar _aquí_, ¿verdad?

—No, él… probablemente está a millas de distancia. Creo que me está doliendo porque… —Harry sintió una punzada de dolor como si un pico de hielo estuviera siendo encajado en su cráneo y se recargó contra la pared—. Porque está enojado —gruñó. Entonces, tuvo una vaga imagen del mundo dando vueltas y Ron le gritó mientras se colapsaba en el suelo.

Estaba en una sala decorada pero de luz tenue. Escuchó un siseo y vio una varita de color blanco hueso en su mano, pero no era su mano. Un hombre estaba encogiéndose a sus pies—. ¿No la tomaste? —se escuchó decir Harry, excepto que no era su voz.

—Amo —dijo el hombre en el suelo—, la puerta está siendo vigilada a toda hora. La gente de Dumbledore está ahí todo el tiempo. Y el ser capturado dentro es mucho peor. Ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo salvar a su hombre de los aurores...

—He tenido suficiente de tus excusas —siseó—. _¡Crucio!_

Con otra punzada de dolor, Harry fue regresado de golpe a su propio cuerpo. Estaba en el suelo. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Parpadeó a la luz y vio a Ron, Ginny, y Hermione de pie sobre él luciendo preocupados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado?

—¿Harry? ¿Harry, qué pasó? —dijo Ginny frenéticamente.

—Lo vi —susurró—. Vi a Voldemort.

—¡AH! D...dónde —chilló ella.

—Aquí... no. —No podía decirles que aparentemente había visto la visión desde los ojos de Voldemort—. No lo sé. Estaba enojado… furioso… Algo no salió como quería. —De golpe, se dio cuenta que había sido la sensación extraña que había sentido semanas antes en la oficina de Umbridge. Había sido _felicidad_. Esta vez, fue enojo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé. Lo vi. Estaba torturando a alguien… duele...

—Vamos, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería —dijo Ron.

—No —gruñó—. Necesito ver… a Dumbledore.

* * *

—No puedes esperar más, Albus —insistió Sirius. Golpeó con su puño el escritorio del director—. ¡Harry necesita comenzar a aprender Oclumancia _ahora_! Está teniendo visiones de Voldemort, y Ginny dice que ha estado teniendo pesadillas recurrentes sobre un largo pasillo oscuro al que no puede llegar al final. Voldemort ya está usando la conexión entre ellos. Dejarlo solo no está funcionando.

—Sirius, sabes que tendremos el mismo problema enseñando a Harry que antes —dijo Dumbledore con su usual y molesta calma.

—¡Rayos! ¡Me _dijiste _qué harías algo si comenzaba a empeorar! Demonios, preferiría que Quejicus le enseñara a lo que estamos haciendo ahora, lo cual es un pepino.

—_Sí_ tuve la idea de que Severus enseñara a Harry. Me temo que quizás no sería el método más efectivo posible, pero creo que tendría el menor riesgo para todos los involucrados, o por lo menos, Harry será advertido de los trucos de Voldemort.

—Entonces _hazlo_ —demandó Sirius—. Solo haz _algo_ por el chico. No puede continuar así, o va a empeorar bastante y rápido.

—Muy bien. Hablaré con Severus y Harry.

* * *

Harry no estaba seguro de qué emoción era la más apropiada en ese momento: asombro de que Dumbledore lo _había _llamado a su oficina finalmente, confusión porque Sirius estaba ahí, preocupación porque Snape estaba ahí, ¡o enojo porque Dumbledore _aún_ no lo miraba a los ojos!

—¿Quería verme, profesor? —dijo Harry.

—Sí, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, su mirada fija en Sirius—. Por favor toma asiento. Hay algo que debemos discutir contigo.

Harry se sentó. Se preguntó porque no habían discutido esto la última vez. Asumió que era sobre su visión, pero cuando reportó la visión por primera vez, Dumbledore sólo lo había examinado y le había hecho preguntas hasta que finalmente admitió que había visto la visión desde el punto de vista de Voldemort. Aún no sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Tu padrino —continuó Dumbledore—, recientemente me dio un ultimátum sobre una medida que habíamos estado considerando, pero sobre la que yo había dudado en ejercer por la dificultad de la tarea.

—Harry —habló Sirius, y Harry estuvo feliz de ver que él _sí_ lo miraba a los ojos—. Estas visiones y… los sentimientos que recibes de Voldemort… estamos preocupados de que podría usarlo para lastimarte.

—Ya me está lastimando —dijo Harry, tocando su cicatriz.

—Sí, lo siento. Pero pensamos que eso es residual. Como si se estuviera enfocando en otra cosa. Si en verdad pusiera su atención en ti, podría ponerse mucho peor.

Harry palideció. No se dio cuenta de que las visiones eran _tan_ malas.

—Ahora, tenemos buenas y malas noticias —dijo Sirius—. La buena noticia es que hay una rama oscura de la magia llamada Oclumancia que puede ayudarte. Es el arte de proteger la mente de intrusiones, y debería ayudarte a cerrarte de Voldemort… La mala noticia es que la única persona que puede enseñarte de manera adecuada es el profesor Snape.

—¡¿Snape?! —Harry se giró para mirar la mueca del Maestro de Pociones, y entonces a Dumbledore—, ¡No puede ser en serio, profesor! —Miró de nuevo a Sirius, pero su padrino no hizo su broma usual.

—Me temo que es inevitable, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, aún sin mirarlo—. Ninguna de nuestras otras opciones son viables.

—¿Pero Snape?

—Es _profesor_ Snape para ti, Potter —dijo el hombre en cuestión—, y te aseguro que no tengo deseo de hacer esto tampoco, pero todos debemos hacer sacrificios por el bien común.

Harry miró de regreso a Sirius suplicante—. Lo siento, cachorro. Intenté pensar en algo mejor, pero no tenemos otra opción. Pero tanto tú _como_ Snape, quiero que intenten ser civiles con el otro.

—No lo consentiré, Black —dijo Snape.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, Snape. Solo quiero que lo trates como a uno de tus propios estudiantes. Y Harry, llámame en tu espejo si te hace pasar un mal momento.

—¿En verdad quieres que aprenda una rama arcana de la magia de la que ni siquiera he escuchado de _él_? —demandó Harry. Miró alrededor del cuarto, pero nadie pareció dispuesto a cambiar de parecer. Se dirigió de nuevo a Dumbledore, quien aún no lo miraba directamente, y su enojo llegó a su límite—. ¡Míreme! —gritó. Los ojos de Dumbledore se encontraron con los de él en sorpresa...

_¡BAM!_ Una punzada de dolor en su cicatriz y un destello de ira mucho más fuerte que el suyo hizo que cerrara los ojos. Sintió querer sacar su varita y apuntarla al anciano, pero el impulso se desvaneció al momento. Un silencio (relativamente) incómodo llenó la oficina.

—Harry, creo que será mejor que regreses a tu sala común ahora —dijo Dumbledore, con una voz que había perdido toda su jovialidad.

Harry consideró protestar, pero lo pensó mejor y se puso de pie.

—Potter —exclamó Snape—. Te espero en mi oficina inmediatamente después de la cena los lunes y miércoles. Si alguien pregunta, estas tomando lecciones remediales en Pociones. Merlín sabe que también necesitas eso.

—Sí… señor —gruñó Harry.

* * *

Harry estuvo de mal humor después de eso, pero se calmó cuando Hermione anunció que una vez más había tomado la decisión ejecutiva para el núcleo del ED… ella, Harry, y los Weasley… de reunirse media hora antes del tiempo acordado. Aunque titubeante al inicio, Harry y los demás aceptaron su idea cuando ella les dijo que la razón era para enseñarles los hechizos nuevos que había inventado.

—Esto debería ser bueno —dijo Ginny—. Harry tiene muchas cosas buenas que decir sobre los que le enseñaste para el torneo el año pasado.

—Sí, usó dos de ellos contra Quien-Tú-Sabes, ¿no? —agregó Ron.

—Bueno, Cedric usó uno, pero sí —confirmó Harry. Hermione frunció el ceño un poco.

—Sí… —dijo ella—. Si soy honesta, no estoy muy segura de a quien enseñar estos hechizos. Algunos de ellos me preocupan más que otros… ustedes saben, lo que pueden hacer. Quizás te enseñe unos solo a ti Harry, y para otros quizás también invite a Cedric y Cho o incluso a todo el grupo. Espero que no les moleste.

—Pues… mientras nosotros también recibamos nuestros propios hechizos geniales —dijo Ginny.

—Sí —dijo Fred en acuerdo—. Somos el círculo interno del ED. Eso debería contar para algo. —Harry se estremeció.

—Uj, ¿podríamos _no_ usar esa frase cuando hablemos de nosotros?

—Oh… lo siento, Harry —dijo, sonrojándose más de lo normal.

—Bueno, como que sea que nos llamemos, hay que comenzar —intervino Hermione. Era hora de _en verdad_ comenzar a trabajar—. El hechizo que quiero enseñarles hoy, lo llamo el maleficio vértigo. Harry, tú probablemente eres el más resistente a los mareos. ¿Te molestaría demostrar?

—Eh… claro —dijo con incertidumbre y caminó al frente.

—Gracias, Harry. Ahora, mira con atención. —Giró su varita en una espiral rápida—. _¡Labyrinthitis!_

Un rayo de luz amarillo pálido se estrelló contra Harry, quien de inmediato comenzó a tambalearse mareado—. Pues… funciona.

—Como pueden ver, el maleficio induce mareo para arruinar la puntería de un oponente afectando el sistema vestibular del oído interno. —Era un hechizo ingenioso, en su opinión, y el primero que había creado usando los antiguos libros de texto médicos de sus padres—. Es relativamente fácil de cancelar, pero _es_ poderoso. Ahora, descubrí que si sacudes tu cabeza rápidamente, se disipa rápido… —Harry lo hizo y rápidamente se cayó. Hermione se encogió—... pero si lo haces, se vuelve peor antes de mejorar.

—Sí, lo noté —gruñó Harry.

—Lo siento, Harry.

—Aun así, podría ser útil —dijo Ron—. ¿Y cómo lo usamos?

* * *

_Por orden de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts_

_Todas las organizaciones, sociedades, equipos, grupos, clubs quedan en lo sucesivo disueltos._

_Una organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo, o club es por este medio definido como una reunión regular de tres o más estudiantes. _

_Permiso para reformar puede ser solicitado de la Suma Inquisidora (Profesora Umbridge)._

_Ninguna organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo, o club puede existir sin el conocimiento y aprobación de la Suma Inquisidora._

_Cualquier estudiante que sea descubierto formando o perteneciendo a una organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo, o club que no haya sido aprobado por la Suma Inquisidora será expulsado._

_Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional Número Veinticinco._

_Firmado por:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Suma Inquisidora_

El anuncio apareció en el boletín de anuncios de Gryffindor el lunes por la mañana para horror general.

—¡Esto es terrible! —gritó Angelina Johnson.

—¡Eso digo yo! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo quién qué?

Hermione miró a Angelina con confusión, y entonces revisó que no hubiera no-miembros cerca—. ¿Cómo se enteró Umbridge del ED? —susurró.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿De qué estás hablando _tú_?

—¿De qué están hablando _todos_? —demandó una voz nueva. Era Ron, con Harry a su lado, junto a más personas que rápidamente se congregaban alrededor del boletín.

—¡Umbridge ha disuelto el equipo de quidditch! —gimió Angelina.

—_¡¿Qué?!_

—Ha disuelto _todas _las organizaciones estudiantiles —aclaró Hermione—. Tenemos que pedirle permiso para reformarlo.

—¡Demonios! —dijo Harry. Se acercó y leyó la notificación. Comenzó a temblar con enojo, sus manos apretándose en puños—. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia. Lo sabe.

—¡Pero tenemos el contrato! —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—No lo sé, pero debe de —dijo Hermione.

—Está aquí para desacreditar a Dumbledore y a mi y detenerlo de que arme un ejército —dijo Harry.

—Ninguno de nuestros clubs _normales_ son una amenaza para ella. Debe de ser por el ED.

—¿Creen que alguien bajará a desayunar marcado? —dijo Ron.

—Si quebrantaron el contrato… —comenzó Hermione, y entonces se congeló—. Ya regreso. —Corrió de regreso a su dormitorio y tomó el contrato del ED de entre una montaña de papeles. Como sus notas sobre la guerra y el mapa del matemago, lo había ocultado como notas de Aritmancia, así que no estaba preocupada de que fuera descubierto, y una mirada rápida al _verdadero_ documento le dio su respuesta.

—Nadie en el ED habló —informó a sus amigos cuando llegó a la sala común de nuevo—. Encanté el contrato para escribir los nombres en rojo si lo hacían, y nadie fue marcado. Debió descubrirlo de otro modo.

—Uj. Que complicado —dijo Alicia Spinnet. La mitad de la torre estaba reunida alrededor de la pizarra de anuncios ahora—. Sabes, Cedric, Roger, y yo tendremos que pedir permiso para reformar nuestro grupo de estudio.

—¿Su grupo de estudio? Oh, rayos. Tendré que pedir permiso para _mi_ grupo de estudio también —se dio cuenta.

—¿_Tu _grupo de estudio? —habló Ron—. ¿Qué grupo de estudio?

—Mi grupo de estudio los jueves con Greengrass y Davis. Es una reunión regular de tres estudiantes, y no creo que Umbridge estará de humor para dejarlo pasar porque es informal… Quizás incluso diga que no solo para fastidiarme.

—Oh, bueno, eso no está tan mal —dijo Ron—. ¿Pero por qué comenzaste un grupo de estudio con un par de Slytherin?

—No todos los Slytherin son malos, Ron.

—Han sido bastante enfadosos este año. Y de todos modos, un grupo de estudio con un par de Slytherin no es una gran cosa.

—He estado intentando ser amistosa y acercarme a las otras casas, ¿recuerdas? Y se los debo después de que se dieron la oportunidad de trabajar conmigo.

—Pues, yo no me preocuparía mucho —le aseguró Angelina—. Si _ellas_ lo piden, estoy segura de que lo aprobará. Parece que le agradan los Slytherin.

—Aun no entiendo cómo se enteró —dijo Harry—. Nadie podría haber escrito a casa al respecto, ¿verdad?

—No, nadie que no lo supiera ya. Así que ustedes podrían hacerlo —señaló Hermione a los Weasley—, pero acordamos en ninguna carta porque podrían ser interceptadas. No creen que _ellos_ lo contaron, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Fred—. Percy lo haría, pero mamá y papá son lo suficiente listos para no decirle.

—Yo… _quizás_ podría ver a Sirius emborrachándose y contándoselo a alguna mujer —concedió Harry.

Era posible, pero no lo creía. Sirius había estado guardando bien los secretos de la Orden. Hermione hubiera considerado a Hagrid una posibilidad por la misma razón, pero aún no regresaba de donde sea que fue—. No lo sé, Harry —dijo ella—. Creo que es más probable que alguien en la escuela lo hizo. Si nadie en el contrato habló, entonces se le debió escapar a alguien antes de que creáramos el contrato.

—_O…_ dijo Harry, llegando a una realización—, _o_ nunca firmaron el contrato.

—Pero quién no...

—¿Seamus nunca lo firmó, recuerdan? —dijo—. Le dijimos antes de escribir el contrato, y no quiso unirse.

—¡Ese imbécil! —gritó Ron, y se dio la vuelta y corrió arriba—. ¡FINNIGAN!

—¡Ron! —lo siguió Harry.

—¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¡Esperen! —Hermione se apresuró detrás de ellos.

Llegó al dormitorio de los chicos para encontrar el lugar rápidamente descendiendo en caos. Seamus, quien claramente había estado descansando hasta el último momento antes de bajar a desayunar, estaba huyendo de un Ron enojado mientras que Harry intentaba detener a Ron.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Finnigan? —gritó Ron mientras intentaba golpearlo—. ¿Pensaste que podrías desquitarte de Harry por hablar mal de tu mamá?

—¡Ron, basta! —gritó Hermione, aferrándose a él.

—Ron, espera, ¿no crees que deberíamos _preguntarle_ primero si lo hizo? —dijo Harry.

—¡Sí! ¡Buena idea! —dijo Seamus—. ¡Dime qué demonios se supone que hice!

—Le dijiste a Umbridge sobre nuestro club de Defensa —bramó Ron.

—¡Ron! —dijo Hermione.

—¡Lárgate, Weasley! ¿Por qué le diría algo a esa zorra? —demandó Seamus. Hermione suspiró exasperada.

—Ronald, deja que _yo_ lo explique. Seamus, Umbridge colocó un anuncio hoy disolviendo todas las organizaciones estudiantiles. Tienen que ser reaprobadas por ella. Pensamos que es porque se enteró de nuestro grupo de Defensa y quiere que paremos. Estamos seguros de que nadie _en_ el grupo habló, y también de que tú eres la única otra persona en la escuela que lo sabe. —Eso era cierto; ni siquiera le había dicho a Septima hasta el momento, no queriendo poner presión extra en ella con Umbridge respirando sobre su hombro—. Y dudo que tú le hayas contado a Umbridge, pero si le dijiste a alguien más que se lo dijo a ella...

—No le conté a nadie sobre su club estúpido —interrumpió él—. Weasley me dijo que mantuviera mi boca cerrada, ¿qué no lo sabes? Por Merlín, es como si _todos _se hubieran vuelto locos.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo? —dijo Ron.

—Ron, cálmate —dijo Harry antes de que Hermione pudiera regañarlo de nuevo.

—Porque sabía que te volverías loco como ahora —dijo Seamus.

—No lo sabemos, Harry —dijo Ron—. Oye, Hermione, ¿y si hacemos que firme el contrato?

—Ron, no voy a _obligar _a nadie a firmar el contrato. Y no registraría nada de antes que lo firmara de todos modos.

—¿Qué contrato? —preguntó Seamus.

Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron con fastidio—. Ups —murmuró el pelirrojo.

Hermione rodó sus ojos y se dirigió al chico irlandés—. Seamus, tengo una pregunta seria y real. ¿Estás preocupado por reprobar tu TIMO en Defensa?

Pensó que vio algo de preocupación en el rostro del muchacho, pero él respondió—: Eh, no realmente. Quiero decir, si todos reprueban, lo mediaran, ¿no?

—Tal vez, ¿pero y si la mitad de la clase está entrenando en secreto y la otra mitad no?

El rostro de Seamus se ensombreció—. ¿Estás tratando de que me una a su club?

—Sí, de hecho. Este "club" está practicando los hechizos que necesitaremos para nuestro TIMO que no aprenderemos en clase. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no requerimos que creas a Harry sobre Voldemort para que te unas. Ni siquiera requerimos que te agrade Harry. Harry y yo enseñamos juntos, así que ni siquiera tienes que trabajar con él si no quieres. Solo estarás ahí para pasar tu examen.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —dijo con astucia.

—El truco es que si te decimos dónde y cuándo son las reuniones, podrías contarle a alguien más dónde encontrarnos, así que tienes que firmar un contrato mágico para no hablar.

—Al diablo con eso. No voy a firmar un contrato mágico para ustedes. Mi mamá ni siquiera quiere que me asocie con Potter.

Ron y Harry se enfurecieron, pero Hermione puso una mano enfrente—. ¿Ni siquiera lo leerás? —presionó, manteniendo su voz calmada—. Susan Bones lo firmó, y su tía trabaja para el Ministerio. —Convenientemente dejó de lado el que a la tía de Susan no le agradaba el Ministro.

—¿Lo hizo? —dijo Seamus sorprendido.

—Sí, lo hizo. Y si estás preocupado sobre Harry, soy yo quien escribió el contrato, no él.

Seamus suspiró con pesadez y miró a un Ron aún intimidante—. Pues, supongo que puedo dar una mirada.

—Gracias, Seamus —dijo Hermione. Sacó lo que parecían varias notas de su túnica y les dio un golpe con su varita, diciendo—, Ahora es el momento para que todos los hombres buenos vengan en ayuda de su país". —Pensó que algo más pesado que su lema usual era necesario. Seamus miró con sorpresa mientras el texto aparecía.

—¿Ejército de Dumbledore? ¿Es en serio?

—Fue idea de Ginny —dijo Hermione—. Yo quería llamarlo Asociación de Defensa.

—¿En verdad quieres que firme eso?

—Nadie lo verá nunca. Tenemos tanto interés en mantenerlo secreto como tú. ¿Quieres pasar tu TIMO o no?

Seamus gruñó bastante, pero leyó el contrato y descubrió que no era muy oneroso, y a pesar de su recelo hacia Harry, Hermione correctamente conjeturó que ni siquiera a él le agradaba mucho Umbridge.

—De acuerdo —decidió—. Pero solo pasar mi TIMO, ¿me escuchan? —Firmó el contrato.

_Bien, esa es una falla de seguridad menos_, pensó Hermione.

—Muchas gracias, Seamus.

—Sí, pues, me deben una… —dijo él, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo más—. ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Todas las organizaciones estudiantiles? ¿Quiere decir que no habrá más quidditch?

* * *

—¿No te dejó reformar el equipo? —dijo Harry horrorizado—. Pero ni siquiera le dije nada.

—Lo sé —dijo Angelina.

—¿Reformó todos los otros, no? —preguntó Hermione. Sabía que Umbridge ya había reformado el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy lo había estado presumiendo más temprano. Lo recordaba porque Harry, Ron, y Neville apenas y habían evitado una detención con Snape cuando Malfoy dijo algo que Neville se tomó como insulto contra sus padres.

—Sí, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, y Hufflepuff recuperaron sus equipos hoy.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tiene contra Gryffindor? —Angelina sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo cuando recibiste detención? Me dijo que estaba preocupada sobre la composición del equipo… Está intentando que te saque del equipo, Harry.

—¡No!

—¡No puedes!

—¡Harry es el equipo entero!

—¡No puedes deshacerte de él!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! —gritó Angelina por encima de sus compañeros de equipo—. Puedes ver que no queremos deshacernos de ti, Harry. Le dije a Umbridge que no teníamos a nadie que siquiera se acercara a poder reemplazarte… sin ofender, Ginny… pero solo dijo que necesitaba más tiempo para pensarlo.

—¿Crees que lo hará? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé… Mira, Harry, en verdad no quiero sacarte del equipo, especialmente al ver que no es tu culpa… esta vez… pero si Umbridge no se calma en una semana, tendré que hacerlo. Necesitamos tiempo para practicar antes del primer partido.

—Oh. Bien, eso es genial —gruñó Harry.

—Lo siento, Harry. Pero mira por el lado bueno. No es como si pudiera empeorar.

Él la miró con molestia—. Claro que puede. Tengo Pociones remediales con Snape después de la cena.

—¿Pociones remediales? —exclamó Angelina—. Dios mío, ¿cómo pasó _eso_? Eso es cruel e inusual.

—Sí, dímelo a mí.

* * *

"Pociones remediales", por lo que Hermione pudo ver, no terminó bien. Harry había regresado de su lección de Oclumancia con Snape pálido, con dolor de cabeza, su cicatriz inflamada (de algún modo), y más irritable de lo normal. No explicó bien de que se trataba eso de la Oclumancia… no estaba de humor de hablar mucho, de hecho… pero sí les explicó que de algún modo, en el transcurso de la lección, se había dado cuenta de que el pasillo oscuro sobre el que había estado soñando era el pasillo que llevaba al Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio. Eso llevó a una discusión animada sobre porque estaba soñando sobre ese pasillo y lo que significaba, lo cual no resultó en nada, aunque Harry era de la opinión de que el arma que Voldemort quería estaba ahí. Era posible, pero no tenían evidencia.

Hermione aún no comprendía realmente lo que era la Oclumancia. Nadie se lo había explicado con claridad más allá del hecho de que era algún tipo de disciplina mental, y que ayudaría a Harry a bloquear las visiones que recibía de Voldemort. Era aparentemente un arte oscuro… no muy practicado y mucho menos descrito, así que no podía aprenderlo fácilmente de la biblioteca. Se sentía un poco celosa de Harry por tener la oportunidad, pero en su mayoría confundida y preocupada por él, especialmente con el profesor Snape enseñándole.

Definitivamente extraño. Dumbledore y _Sirius_, de entre todas las personas, ¿querían que Harry aprendiera un tipo de magia nueva de _Snape_? Esa era una de las cosas más extrañas que había visto en el mundo mágico, y había visto bastante. Comprendía como se sentía Harry; aún no comprendía como Dumbledore tenía tan poco que hacer con él este año. Tenía que ser frustrante.

Mientras tanto, tomando el consejo de Alicia, Hermione se acercó a Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davis antes de ir con Umbridge para reformar su grupo de estudio, lo cual decidieron hacer a primera hora la mañana siguiente. Umbridge no tenía horas de oficina como tal, pero usualmente podían encontrarla ahí cuando no estaba en clase o en las comidas, así que decidieron que antes de la primera clase sería un buen momento para encontrarla.

—Adelante —habló la voz empalagosa cuando Hermione tocó la puerta.

Las tres chicas entraron y no pudieron evitar mirar sorprendidas a la decoración.

_¡Demasiado… rosa!_ Pensó Hermione. No era muy femenina, pero pensó que incluso Lavender tendría una sobredosis de rosa en ese cuarto. _¿Y en serio? ¿Gatitos? _Las paredes estaban llenas de imágenes de ellos. Hermione no estaba segura de qué decía de Umbridge que tuviera una oficina como esa y fuera tan cruel… o tuviera una oficina como esa, de hecho. Quizás podrían hacer que fuera despedida por estar loca. ¡Ja! Si tan solo.

—Señorita Granger… —dijo Umbridge bruscamente antes de que notara a las otras dos y sintiera curiosidad—. Y señorita Greengrass y señorita Davis. ¿Qué las trae a mi oficina hoy?

Greengrass dio un paso al frente. A Umbridge parecía agradarle mejor, y acordaron que sería quien hablara por todas—. Profesora, tenemos un grupo de estudio y queríamos pedirle permiso para continuarlo.

—¿Un grupo de estudio? —dijo Umbridge con sorpresa, mirándolas—. No estaba al tanto de ningún grupo de estudio que involucrara sus dos casas.

—Es algo reciente, profesora. Solo nos hemos reunido las últimas semanas. Ha sido bastante informal, en realidad.

—Sin embargo, _es_ una reunión regular de tres personas, profesora —agregó Hermione—, así que bajo el Decreto Educacional Número Veinticinco, necesitamos de su autorización para continuarlo.

Naturalmente, Umbridge le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, pero claramente estaban siguiendo la regla al pie de la letra, así que no había nada que pudiera decir. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Orwell? Pensó Hermione. Mantengan las reglas pequeñas y pueden romper las grandes, o algo así.

—Ya veo —dijo Umbridge—. ¿Y cuál es el tema de este grupo de estudio, señorita Greengrass?

—Lo que sea en lo que estemos trabajando, profesora. —Habían decidido que sería mejor no limitarse—. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo, hemos estado ayudando a Granger con Encantamientos, y ella nos ha estado ayudando con Aritmancia.

Umbridge lanzó a Hermione una mirada sospechosa—. ¿Y qué programa utilizan para sus estudios en Aritmancia?

—El currículo de quinto año, por supuesto, profesora —dijo Hermione.

—¿Incluyendo los ejercicios prácticos?

—Tanto como es posible en la biblioteca. Esos _están_ incluidos en el currículo creado por la Autoridad de Examinaciones Mágicas, profesora.

Umbridge hizo lo mejor que pudo para encontrar un problema con el grupo. Les preguntó dónde y cuándo eran las reuniones. ¿Tenían algún otro miembro? ¿Planeaban incluir a más? ¿Tenían algún requerimiento para la membresía? Pero no dijeron nada que pudiera usar para negar el permiso, ¿y por qué lo haría? Solo era un grupo de estudio. Si hubieran sido en su mayoría Gryffindor, quizás podría haber usado su poder arbitrario para negarlo, pero parecía que le agradaban los Slytherin, así que aceptó y escribió su aprobación justo a tiempo para que fueran a clase.

* * *

—¿Le preguntaste sobre el equipo de Gryffindor mientras estabas ahí? —preguntó Angelina a Hermione durante el almuerzo.

—Lo siento, Angelina. No pareció el momento con Greengrass y Davis ahí. Además, no quería poner en peligro nuestra oportunidad enfrente de ellas mencionando algo que seguramente sería un tema delicado.

—Pues, bien por _ti_ —se quejó—. ¡Aún estoy liderando un equipo de quidditch que no puede jugar! Deberías de hacer algo por tu casa.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. Ese no era su trabajo—. Mira, si crees que ayudará, lo cual dudo, hablaré con ella, ¿pero por qué no vas con la profesora McGonagall? —dijo.

—Lo hice. Umbridge le dijo lo mismo. Que necesitaba pensarlo más.

—Probablemente no cambie de opinión —concluyó Hermione—. Por como dice la profesora Vector, Umbridge manipulará cualquier regla para conseguir lo que quiere, y en este momento, lo que quiere es hacer pagar a Harry...

—¿Así que quieres que renuncie al equipo? —exclamó Harry.

—Yo… _no_, Harry, _no_ quiero que lo hagas. Solo digo que Umbridge probablemente puede empujar más que tú.

—Así que tendremos que jugar sin nuestro mejor jugador —gruñó Angelina—. Genial.

—Lo siento, Angelina. A veces, la política arruina todo. Estamos luchando lo mejor que podemos, por lo menos… Sabes —Hermione tuvo una idea—, en el mundo muggle, si una escuela hiciera algo tan obviamente injusto, y a las personas les importa lo suficiente, escribirían cartas al editor en un periódico. O escribirían al Consejo de la escuela.

—Pero Fudge controla el _Diario el Profeta_ —dijo Harry—. No publicarán ninguna carta.

—No tienen que, pero Fudge aún tiene que preocuparse de la opinión pública. Si los suficientes padres escriben para quejarse, _alguien_ lo notará.

—Mmm… sabes, esa podría ser una buena idea, Hermione —dijo George—. Podríamos escribir también a Oliver. Sin el equipo de Gryffindor, los equipos profesionales perderán la mitad de su temporada de reclutamiento.

—Es cierto —dijo Angelina—. Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Todos los equipos de quidditch se molestarán, y eso es mucho dinero.

—Sí, ¿pero y si Quien-Tú-Sabes-En-Suéter intercepta nuestro correo? —preguntó Fred.

Hermione soltó una risotada al apodo, y entonces se sorprendió de que Fred fuera el práctico. Consideró el problema por un minuto—. Escriban las cartas de todos modos —decidió—. Se verá sospechoso si no ve nada. El que lo descubra no es el problema. Lo es que salgan los mensajes. Hay unas cuantas personas a las que puedo contactar sin temor a ser interceptada que pueden esparcir la palabra si todo lo demás falla. —Pensaba en Sirius y el Sr. Weasley, ya que podía enviar a Dobby a Grimmauld Place. Sirius ciertamente tenía las conexiones para contactar a los equipos profesionales.

—Sabes, esto podría funcionar —dijo Angelina—. Vamos a hacerlo. Todos hablen con el resto de Gryffindor. Y quizás Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también si están interesados.

Hermione sonrió. Umbridge quizás había arruinado sus esfuerzos directos, pero siempre había una manera para hacer que una voz fuera escuchada en esta sociedad.

* * *

Hermione decidió llamar a Harry solo a que fuera a la sala de los menesteres temprano el sábado en la noche. Parte de su motivo era animarlo después de la última semana, pero también tenía consideraciones más prácticas.

—Quería compartir este hechizo sólo contigo, por lo menos al comienzo —le dijo—. Es sólo porque es una maldición poderosa y peligrosa, y porque… bueno, pensé que sería apropiado si fuera en su mayoría tu hechizo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry con confusión—. ¿Por qué _no_ decir a los demás?

—Puedes si quieres, pero pensé que deberías verlo… —Se giró y agitó su varita—. _¡Fulmina!_ —De repente, con el fuerte ruido de un latigazo, pero mayor, un rayo de electricidad salió de su varita y se elevó diez pies al aire antes de disiparse.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Harry, retrocediendo.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo pensé… si querías que los rayos fueran tu cosa… por la cicatriz, tú sabes. Hay otros hechizos que pueden hacer lo mismo, claro, pero con mi conocimiento en electromagnetismo, hice unas cuantas mejoras.

Harry se sonrojó y sacudió su cabello tímidamente—. Eh… nunca lo había pensado de ese modo. Y, ¿es peligroso?

—Es una maldición, Harry. Claro que es peligroso. No debería matar a un adulto sano, pero aún es muy peligroso para una prueba en humanos. La cosa es que da un golpe más fuerte que un _Desmaius_, y es más rápido. Pero por otro lado, el rango de ataque es muy corto. Sólo en cercanía.

Eso no sería ideal, pero tomó su decisión rápidamente—. Pues, aún hubiera sido útil en junio. Vamos a hacerlo.

La maldición de rayo era más difícil que las otras maldiciones que le había enseñado, pero Harry era un buen aprendiz y logró que llegara a un nivel pasable antes de que el resto del ED llegara. _¿Por qué lo llamamos "el" ED? _Pensó brevemente. _Es lo que los demás lo llaman, pero el "el" es algo redundante._

Bueno, el ED completo se reunió, incluyendo a Padma y Seamus. Había veintitrés de ellos ahora, aunque Seamus no lucía muy feliz de estar ahí. De hecho, varios de ellos lucían nerviosos y estaban hablando en voz baja sobre el nuevo Decreto Educacional. Hermione decidió dejar las cosas en claro desde el comienzo.

—Buenas noches a todos. Sí, sé que este Decreto Educacional nos tiene preocupados a muchos —dijo al grupo—. Me preocupa, si soy honesta, en particular porque no sé cómo Umbridge se enteró de nosotros. Y quiero dejar en claro esto: al estar aquí esta noche, técnicamente estamos cometiendo una ofensa que amerita expulsión. Así que si alguno quiere irse, debería hacerlo ahora… pero aún estarán obligados por el contrato a no hablar del grupo.

Mirón a su alrededor. Había algunas miradas temerosas y algo de risas nerviosas, pero ninguno se movió para irse… ni siquiera Seamus.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Me alegra que todos vinieran. Muestra que comprenden lo seria que es la falta de enseñanza de Umbridge. —Y en serio, ¿expulsarían a veintitrés estudiantes? No, probablemente solo a los líderes: ella y Harry—. Así que, ya que nos estamos lanzando de cabeza al rompimiento de las reglas, comencemos. ¿Harry?

Harry caminó al frente—. Esta noche es sobre hechizos de incapacitación: congelamiento de piernas, piernas temblorosas, parálisis de cuerpo completo. Si tenemos tiempo, quiero que lleguemos al maleficio impedimenta. No deberían usarlos con frecuencia porque son fáciles de cancelar, y algunos magos oscuros ciertamente no se contendrán de ese modo, pero...

—Sí, porque los magos oscuros son una _gran_ amenaza —interrumpió Seamus.

Cayó el silencio. Todos miraron entre él y Harry—. ¿Vas a trabajar con nosotros o no, Finnigan? —preguntó Harry, su voz dura.

—Hermione dijo que podía venir. ¿Qué no se supone que ella va a enseñar también?

—Sí, y estaré feliz de ayudarte una vez comencemos —dijo ella—, pero te imploro que escuches lo que tiene que decir.

—No necesito escuchar lo que dice un loco como Potter… —Eso fue todo lo que sacó antes de que la mitad del ED lo callara.

—¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! _¡Basta!_ —los cayó Hermione—. Eso es suficiente. No tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo. Solo estamos aquí para estudiar para nuestros exámenes, ¿no? —Ellos asintieron con renuencia—. Solo tengo una pregunta para ti, Seamus: ¿sí recuerdas que el Ministerio _admite_ que Barty Crouch Jr. aún está suelto?

—Así es —habló Cedric—. Quizás no haya visto a Quien-Tú-Sabes, pero definitivamente luché contra Crouch. —Movió su brazo mecánico por énfasis.

—Bueno… sí —dijo Seamus.

—Entonces _hay_ magos oscuros ahí afuera —dijo Hermione—. Deberías prepararte para defenderte de ellos. Trabajaré contigo si prefieres mantenerte lejos de Harry.

Seamus gruñó un poco.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella.

—Dije que si siquiera sabes luchar. Pensé que eras todo sobre números y eso. —Ella lo miró con fastidio.

—Quizás no te agrade Harry, Seamus, pero tienes que admitir que arrasó con el torneo de los tres magos, y fui yo quien lo entrené lo más que pude el año pasado.

—Es cierto —dijo Cedric—. Me enseñó a mí _y _a Harry hechizos que nos salvaron en junio.

—O podríamos hacer un duelo de práctica —dijo Hermione inocentemente.

Seamus arqueó una ceja. Por mucho que no quería estar ahí, parecía _estar_ dispuesto para un desafío. El resto del ED se alejó de ellos, y Hermione tomó su varita, pero cuando colocó su mano sobre el mango, se detuvo. Algo no se sentía bien. Había participado en varios duelos este año, pero este era su primer… bueno, no un "duelo de honor" como tal, pero algo cercano… el primero desde que había comprado su segunda varita… la varita que Ollivander había dicho era una varita de duelistas. Era casi como si la estuviera llamando. No creía en la línea de Ollivander de que las varitas tenían mente propia, pero aun así, no se sentía bien ignorarla en un momento así.

Sacó su hermosa varita de roble rojo en su lugar y la sostuvo en su mano izquierda. Seamus no pareció notar nada fuera de lugar. Pensó escuchar a Harry comenzar a decir algo, pero se dio la vuelta y le guiñó para detenerlo. Con una señal de ella, Harry realizó el conteo, y comenzaron el duelo. Ya que nunca había luchado con su mano izquierda antes, Hermione actuó lenta y torpe… no tan mal como la mayoría de las personas lo haría con su mano izquierda, pero su puntería estaba mal, sus movimientos de varita eran torpes, y sus hechizos a veces fallaban. Por otro lado, sabía algunos cuantos hechizos más que Seamus sin usar sus creaciones personales, incluyendo un encantamiento escudo básico que podía aguantar los maleficios por unos momentos y darle tiempo de pensar. Sabía que su estilo necesitaba algo de trabajo. Tenía algunos otros maleficios básicos y su encantamiento escudo que podía lanzar automáticamente mientras esquivaba o pensaba sobre qué otros hechizos más poderosos podía usar contra él. No podía realizar una cadena de hechizos creativos, y estaba atrapada en la defensiva, apenas aguantando los ataques de Seamus e incapaz de responder con algo propio.

—¿Lista para rendirte, Granger? —sonrió Seamus.

Hermione sonrió. Había estado esperando para usar esto—. Lo admito —dijo ella entre hechizos—, eres mejor que yo. —Seamus entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué estás sonriendo?

—Porque sé algo que tú no.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—¡No soy zurda! —Con un movimiento, cambió su varita a su mano derecha y comenzó a atacar al doble de velocidad y precisión que antes. Seamus la miró con sorpresa y fue tomado tan de golpe que Hermione le ganó con solo unos hechizos.

El ED observó con asombro. Algunos aplaudieron. Algunos comenzaron a ridiculizar a Seamus, pero Hermione amablemente lo ayudó a levantarse. Él lucía bastante mortificado, pero pensó que se había ganado su (aunque renuente) respeto.

—Y, erm… ¿continuamos con la clase? —dijo él.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge sintió confusión más que otra cosa mientras entraba al Ministerio el lunes por la mañana. Había estado preparada para otro perfectamente terrible día como maestra cuando recibió una lechuza urgente de Cornelius preguntándole si podía ir a verlo antes de que sus clases comenzaran para discutir sus planes. Dolores pensó que sus planes estaban bastante claros y no podía ver que podía estar mal. Quizás era una buena noticia. Quizás había encontrado un ángulo nuevo para derrocar a Dumbledore. ¿No sería eso maravilloso? Pero lo que sea que fuera, fue a Londres. Si se era honesta, era bueno salir de ese castillo por un tiempo.

Cornelius no lucía extrañamente feliz cuando llegó a su oficina, así que probablemente no fueran buenas noticias. Pero no lucía especialmente mal tampoco. Sólo tenía el mismo aspecto atribulado que tenía desde Dumbledore había comenzado su plan en junio.

—Lamento terriblemente alejarte de tu desayuno, Dolores —dijo él mientras ella tomaba asiento—. ¿Pan tostado?

—Gracias, Cornelius —dijo ella, tomando una rebanada. Esto era lo que le gustaba tanto de su jefe. Era amable, considerado, y sabía cómo tratar bien a sus fieles.

—Sé que estás muy ocupada, así que iré directo al punto —dijo él—. Comprendo que con el Decreto Educacional más reciente, has retrasado la validación del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. —_¿Eh? _Bueno, _eso _no era lo que esperaba.

—Erm, sí. He atrasado la validación.

—¿Y había una razón en particular para hacerlo cuando aprobaste a los otros equipos de inmediato?

—Ciertamente. Esperaba presionar a McGonagall y a la capitana del equipo a que dejaran ir a Potter. Creo que lo harán antes del primer partido, y entonces puedo usar el dejarlo regresar al equipo como moneda de cambio… si escuchara razón, por supuesto.

—Ajá… —Cornelius asintió a sabiendas y sonrió un poco—. Ya veo. Una idea muy lista, Dolores. Muy lista… por lo cual es que lamento decirte que la dejes.

—¿Qu...que..._qué_? Cornelius, ¿por _qué_…?

Cornelius le mostró una pila de cartas sobre su escritorio—. Me temo que has atraído mucha atención con eso. Estas son cartas que Barnabas Cuffe recibió en la última semana diciendo que era injusto que un solo equipo recibiera tal atención. Las mantuve fuera de publicación, por supuesto, pero no puedo ignorarlas.

Dolores miró a la pila con gran sorpresa. Examinó unas cuantas. Algunas eran amables. Algunas eran de enojo. Algunas definitivamente eran de padres y no de estudiantes. Esto era preocupante. Había interceptado más de unas cuantas cartas saliendo de la escuela quejándose del equipo de quidditch, y aunque no dudaba que algunas se le hubieran escapado, no creía que fueran suficientes para ameritar tal respuesta.

—Encantadoras, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Cornelius sarcásticamente—. No solo son de estudiantes, o incluso de padres, de hecho. Tengo a la mitad de los equipos profesionales quejándose de que esto interfiere con su reclutamiento.

—¿Los equipos profesionales?

—Sí. Puedes adivinar lo que dicen. No hay buena razón, dañan el reclutamiento, es un pasatiempo nacional inofensivo. No están felices. Puedes ver porque tenemos que dejar esto.

Esto era malo. Potter o _alguien_ la habían superado. Era hora de hacer control de daños. Habló en su voz más dulce—, Lamento terriblemente haber causado tantos problemas Cornelius. No tenía idea de que iría tan lejos. Pero aun así, creo que si me consigues otra semana, puedo hacer que McGonagall se rinda.

—Desearía poder, Dolores, pero sabes lo rápido que las noticias viajan en este país. Y no solo por los periódicos; los equipos de quidditch tienen sus propios portavoces. Estaríamos jugando un juego arriesgado, incluso si McGonagall _no_ sabe sobre esta campaña, y conociéndola, probablemente lo sabe, y permanecerá en su zona. Una muy buena idea, Dolores, pero tendrás que llegar a Potter de otro modo.

De otro modo. _Bueno_, si así era como tenía que jugar el juego, así lo jugaría. _Encontraría_ otra maldita manera.

—Claro, Cornelius —dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo. Me encargaré de la documentación esté lista mañana.

—Muy bien entonces. Y no te preocupes. Ganaremos al final.

Dolores regresó a Hogwarts de mal humor, Por mucho que aborrecía hacerlo, informó en voz baja a McGonagall antes de su primera clase que estaba otorgando permiso para reestablecer el equipo, a lo cual ella amablemente le agradeció por su cambio de corazón. Naturalmente, toda la escuela lo supo para el almuerzo, y los Gryffindor odiosamente se estaban dando palmadas en la espalda al respecto. Dolores no sabía exactamente como su plan se había caído a pedazos, pero sospechaba que Potter y sus coconspiradores estaban en medio de todo. Para agregar insulto a la herida, Potter estuvo tan feliz en su clase que no dio un paso fuera de línea sin importar cuanto lo provocó. Y en verdad no le agradó la sonrisa prepotente que la sangre sucia Granger le estaba dando.

* * *

Decretos Educacionales hasta el momento:

#21: Prohíbe a los estudiantes estudiar en el extranjero.

#22: Permite al Ministerio seleccionar maestros para puestos vacantes en Hogwarts.

#23: Nombra a Umbridge como Suma Inquisidora.

#24: Da a Umbridge autoridad suprema sobre los castigos.

#25: Prohíbe organizaciones estudiantiles no autorizadas.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **_Labyrinthitis: _término médico para la inflamación del oído interno, basado en el griego para "enfermedad del laberinto". Crédito a rdbrown1 y al reviewer invitado Elizabeth por esta idea.

_Fulmina: _Latín para "golpe con electricidad". Crédito a Khazinthe Dark y _Harry Potter and Ice Cream Delights_ de Luckner por esta idea.


	17. Legilimancia

JK Rowling puede leer tu mente… ¿o es eso lo que White Squirrel _quiere_ que pienses?

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

—¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase, señorita Granger? —preguntó Umbridge.

Hermione elevó sus cejas. No había dicho nada—. No, profesora —respondió.

—Vamos, seguramente una estudiante tan _brillante_ como usted tiene algo que decir sobre el tema.

De acuerdo, esta era una mala señal. Quizás debió tener más cuidado al celebrar su victoria—. Creo que ya he dicho todo sobre mi posición sobre el libro de texto para el curso, profesora —dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

—¿Oh, en serio? —dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa—. Y parecías tan parlanchina antes. Casi hubiera creído que tenías la intención de dar la clase tú misma.

_¡Lo sabe! _Pensó Hermione. _No debe tener pruebas, o hubiera actuado ya, pero lo sabe_—. Yo… tengo la tendencia a ser muy obstinada, profesora. Pero, honestamente, Defensa no es mi mejor materia.

—No, por supuesto que no. Esas serían Aritmancia y Transformaciones… supuestamente.

Hermione se enfureció—. Creo que mi investigación publicada habla por sí misma.

—¿Investigación que tomó lugar con académicos más distinguidos, Granger? —Soltó una de sus risitas falsas—. Creo que ya hemos discutido ese tema también.

—Fui la autora única en varios de mis ensayos.

—Eso dices. Si verdaderamente fuiste responsable de esa investigación está entre tú y tus… colaboradores, ¿no es así?

—La profesora Vector puede dar fe de mi integridad —soltó Hermione—. Y ella y Rebecca Gamp confirmarán la importancia de mi contribución a nuestro proyecto conjunto reciente. Si quiere cuestionar mi trabajo, tendrá que...

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Umbridge—. Cinco puntos menos de Gryffindor por sus interrupciones excesivas, señorita Granger.

Hermione hizo lo que pudo por no rodar los ojos. Umbridge era quien había interrumpido la clase en primer lugar. El resto de la clase procedió sin incidente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los problemas de Hermione con Umbridge, con su victoria al reinstalar al equipo de quidditch, finalmente tuvo tiempo de trabajar en su otro problema urgente, el cual era, qué rayos estaba pasando en las lecciones de Oclumancia de Harry.

Harry se ponía agitado de manera consistente cuando le recordaban sus lecciones con el profesor Snape. Quizás solo era por Snape, pero esa no era una buena señal tampoco. Hermione no lo comprendía realmente, y Harry nunca quería hablar del tema, así que era hora de intentar la biblioteca. Ya había buscado un poco durante la última semana, investigado sobre visiones, sueños, sanación mental, meditación, y cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar que fuera "mental", y lo que había encontrado le dijo que cualquier material detallado estaría en la sección prohibida. Corrió a la oficina de Septima antes de la cena para obtener un pase para la sección prohibida. Eso no fue difícil ya que a esas alturas Septima confiaba en ella sobre magia poderosa. Hermione solo le dio razones vagas de porqué quería ir relacionadas con su investigación en Aritmancia y ninguna fue falsa, y Septima le dio un pase en blanco. Por suerte, Umbridge no tenía el poder para prohibir eso… aún.

De acuerdo, no era un pase completamente en blanco. Septima recibiría una lista de los libros que Hermione sacara, y ella (y probablemente Umbridge) podría prohibir alguno individualmente, pero era lo suficiente bueno.

Desafortunadamente, fue difícil encontrar algo incluso en la sección prohibida. Hermione pasó mucho de su tiempo libre el lunes por la noche y de nuevo el martes y miércoles, buscando y encontrando en su mayoría referencias y muy pocos detalles. Oclumancia era definida como defensa contra algo llamado Legilimancia. Y Legilimancia fue incluso más difícil de encontrar que Oclumancia, y usualmente era descrita como una "invasión" o "ataque" a la mente. No parecía similar a la maldición Imperio, el encantamiento Confundus, u otros encantamientos de alteración de la mente, considerando que a veces era mencionada junto a esos hechizos en una lista de "magia mental". La Oclumancia se suponía que ofrecía algún grado de protección en contra de esas cosas, pero especialmente contra la Legilimancia. Las visiones de Harry _parecían_ calificar como un ataque a su mente, así que por lo menos eso quedaba.

Aún si no estaba claro lo que la Oclumancia se suponía que protegía, _había_ descripciones sobre la Oclumancia en algunos lugares, pero sorprendentemente, era en su mayoría descrita en términos de ejercicios mentales esotéricos y técnicas meditativas al punto de que no estaba segura de si en verdad era magia. Harry nunca parecía estar tranquilo o meditativo cuando regresaba de sus lecciones con Snape, pero entonces, tener que estudiarlo con Snape probablemente no era propicio para un estado mental calmado o meditativo. De cualquier modo, Harry parecía de peor mal humor, lo cual, de nuevo, no era una buena señal. Intentó interrogarlo al respecto, pero aún no quería hablar del tema, y se enojaba con quien le hiciera preguntas. No parecía que le estuviera haciendo mucho bien, pero todo lo que podía hacer era continuar investigando y esperar a encontrar algo que fuera útil.

* * *

La vida de Hermione continuó. En clase de Defensa el miércoles, Umbridge decidió atacarla de nuevo. (¿Cuál _era_ su problema esta semana?)

—Señorita Granger, ¿cuál diría es la manera óptima de defenderse contra un basilisco?

De acuerdo, esto era cada vez más extraño, pensó ella. La "aventura" de Hermione y sus amigos al final de su segundo año no había sido muy publicada, pero _había_ sido comunicada por los circulares de rompe maldiciones, así que quizás Umbridge sabía sobre el tema, pero aun así, ¿por qué lo estaba mencionando? Sin estar segura de qué hacer, Hermione decidió darle la respuesta "correcta" en lugar de la respuesta _correcta_.

—Como todas las criaturas clase XXXXX, la respuesta recomendada de Wilbert Slinkhard hacia un basilisco es alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Algunas personas se rieron, pero Umbridge no lo hizo—. Eso es lo que dice el libro, pero no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Cuál piensas _tú_ que es el método óptimo?

¿A qué estaba jugando?—. De hecho, profesora, creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con el Sr. Slinkhard en esto.

Algunas plumas cayeron en sorpresa. Harry y Ron se despertaron de golpe de su estado adormilado y la miraron. Umbridge sonrió—. Que _interesante —_dijo ella—. ¿Pero qué no escribiste un ensayo justo sobre ese tema, Granger? ¿Estás dudando de tu propia investigación?

Oh. _Eso_ era a lo que estaba jugando. Hermione titubeó. Tenía que elegir sus palabras con cuidado para salvarse la cara y no socavar su propio punto.

—Para nada, profesora, pero esa fue una situación bastante inusual en la que las medida de acción más seguras no estaban disponibles. Yo… nunca he disputado que la discreción es en ocasiones la mejor parte del valor, y el enfrentar a una criatura clase XXXXX es un gran ejemplo de una situación en la que es mejor irse y llamar a los profesionales, si es posible. Donde creo que el Sr. Slinkhard erra es en ignorar el hecho de que a veces hay situaciones en las que...

—¿Así que mantienes tu afirmación de que encontraste una mejor manera con la cual lidiar con un basilisco a los doce años?

—Trece, profesora, y nunca dije que era mejor. Lo que dije… perdón, no recuerdo mis palabras exactas… pero creo que dije que podría ser una medida de seguridad que podría salvar vidas y que sería una adición útil a otros métodos. He estado en comunicación con rompe maldiciones en India que usaron mi método en el campo, y...

Umbridge la interrumpió de nuevo antes de que pudiera decir algo a su ventaja. En verdad no le iba a dar espacio hoy—. Así que tenemos un método poco aconsejable para lidiar con criaturas mágicas, una idea trivial en pociones que cualquiera podría haber imaginado si se hubieran molestado, y unos cuantos hechizos de juego como tus supuestos ensayos como autora única, Granger.

Por la barba de Merlín, ¡Umbridge había leído todo su _curriculum vitae_ para intentar desacreditar su trabajo! Hermione no estaba segura de si sentirse orgullosa o enferma—. No estoy segura de si entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con Defensa, profesora —dijo ella nerviosa.

—Simplemente estoy tratando de dar a tus compañeros una evaluación equilibrada de tus habilidades académicas. Ya que pareces creer que sabes más que los estudiantes y maestros en esta escuela.

Hermione vio rojo. Sabía que Umbridge intentaba socavar tu nivel académico, pero esta era su carrera con la que estaba jugando. Finalmente decidió que había sido suficiente, y explotó—, Griselda Marchbanks dijo que tuve la mejor calificación en el EXTASIS en Aritmancia que ha visto. En cuarto año. Puede preguntárselo si no me cree. —Umbridge no perdió ni un paso.

—Griselda Marchbanks tiene ciento treinta años y su competencia como jefa de la Autoridad de Examinaciones Mágica ya está bajo revisión por otras razones. —Las cuales ambas sabían era por su oposición a la interferencia del Ministerio en Hogwarts—. _Puede_ que fueras lo suficiente buena para pasar el examen, pero lo que sea que dijo personalmente no puede considerarse de importancia.

—Editores en _Transformaciones Hoy _y _Anales de Aritmancia_ consideran que mi trabajo es merecedor de premios Gamp y Wenlock —dijo Hermione—. Por lo menos lo suficiente para nominarme.

La sonrisa de Umbridge regresó—: Incluso los mejores académicos pueden ser engañados en ocasiones, señorita Granger.

* * *

Hermione decidió hablar con Harry sobre sus lecciones en Oclumancia cuando regresara esa noche. Lo había dejado ir hasta el momento, pero decidió que en verdad necesitaba respuestas directas. Y si se era honesta, después de su encuentro con Umbridge, no estaba de humor de aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero aún esperaban a Harry cuando Fred y George entraron a la sala común con grandes sonrisas en su rostro. Cuando George la vio, la levantó de su asiento y la besó.

—¡Lotería, Hermione! —gritó.

—Eh, ¿de qué trata esto? —dijo ella.

—Los otros puffskein con quienes emparejamos a Cyrano tuvieron a sus crías.

—Oh. Que bien… ¿supongo que por sus reacciones salieron más enanos en el grupo?

—Eso pensamos. Es difícil ver cuando son bebés. Pero esa no es la mejor parte. ¿Recuerdas que la madre era de un rojo elegante?

—¿Sí?

—Pues, ¡todos los bebés salieron rosas y morados!

Hermione lo miró sin expresión. Estaba feliz por su novio, pero no tenía marco de referencia de _porque_ estaba tan feliz—. ¿Y eso es bueno entonces? —preguntó ella.

—¿Bueno? ¡Es imposible! —intervino Fred.

—Verás, no muchos han experimentado con el cruce de puffskeins excepto por algunas razas elegantes —explicó George.

—Claro, el mercado es muy pequeño para hacer mucho de eso —continuó Fred.

—Sí, solo una docena al año en Gran Bretaña… unos cientos en Europa.

—El punto es, se venderán mejor en colores extraños.

Ahora _eso_ explicaba algunas cosas—. Entonces _sí_ es bueno —dijo ella—. De acuerdo, cuando las crías sean lo suficiente grandes para reproducirse, tendrán que cruzarlas con otros puffskeins tanto como sea posible. Y la práctica estándar es nunca cruzar a un enano con otro. Pero aun así, si lo hacen bien, la mitad de las crías deberían ser enanas. —Por lo menos, así era como funcionaba con perros y gatos, y estaba segura de que la genética entre las formas más comunes en el enanismo humano era similar, pero en verdad no podía adivinar como sería para las criaturas mágicas.

—Sí, comprendemos el proceso, Hermione —dijo George con tono indulgente—. La pregunta importante es...

—¿Quieres ir a verlos? —terminó Fred.

—Oh, muy bien. —Mientras regresaran antes del toque de queda...

Se pusieron de pie y estaban a punto de irse cuando Harry entró a la sala común. Con un gruñido, cayó sobre el sofá más cercano, frotando su frente sobre su ojo derecho.

—Oh, ¿mala noche? Haz espacio. —Ginny se deslizó al final del sofá para que él pudiera poner su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Harry gruñó en voz alta—. Creo que está empeorando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que antes, mi cicatriz sólo me dolía de vez en cuando. Me ha estado doliendo prácticamente toda la semana.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que estás progresando? —dijo Hermione preocupada. Harry se encogió de hombros como pudo en esa posición.

—No se siente así. He estado soñando sobre ese maldito pasillo cada noche desde que comenzamos.

—Pues, eso no es bueno. El profesor Dumbledore quiere que dejes de tener esas visiones. ¿Por lo menos has estado practicando?

—Eh… algo así...

—¡Harry! Tienes que poner el esfuerzo...

—¡Oye! Tranquila —la detuvo Ginny—. Harry ya la está pasando mal. Aunque _sí_ quiero que mejores en esto —le dijo con tono suave—. No me gusta verte así.

—¡Lo estoy intentando! —insistió Harry—. Tú inténtalo, que Snape esté intentando meterse en tu cabeza. Es igual que en Pociones; no explica nada. Solo dice "vacía tu mente", y ataca.

_¿Meterse en tu cabeza? _Pensó Hermione. Esa era una manera diferente de ponerlo. Y eso no sonaba como el tipo de entrenamiento que había leído en los libros.

—Eh… -dijo Ron—. Me pregunto… ¿creen que quizás Snape está _intentando_ que empeore? Ustedes saben, ¿hacer que sea más fácil para Quien-Ustedes-Saben que te ataque, Harry?

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó Hermione—. Snape está en la Orden. Dumbledore confía en él. —Pero esa era una reacción en reflejo si se era honesta consigo misma. _Sí_ sonaba escalofriantemente posible. Snape era un agente doble, y la evidencia era que Harry estaba empeorando—. Debe de estar haciendo _algo_ de bien —insistió ella—. ¿Quizás te estás volviendo más sensible a los ataques?

—Lo dudo —dijo Harry—. Snape nunca dijo nada sobre eso. Y siempre es bastante obvio cuando usa Legilimancia en mí.

—¿Y qué _es_ Legilimancia?

—Es lectura de mentes.

—_¡¿Lectura de mentes?! _—dijo ella con sorpresa.

—Bueno, Snape _insiste_ que no es lectura de mentes, pero es básicamente lo que es —dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Eso era malo. Eso estaba mucho más allá de lo que los libros implicaban… o quizás sólo no _quería_ creerlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso—. ¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó.

—Pues, lanza este hechizo, y entonces se mete en mi cabeza, buscando entre mis recuerdos y eso. Se supone que requiere contacto visual.

Alarmas sonaban en la mente de Hermione una tras otra—. Pero tú no tienes contacto visual con Voldemort. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Aparentemente me están llegando visiones y emociones de él de otro modo, y Dumbledore está preocupado de que lo use contra mí, que me haga hacer cosas… Snape dijo algo sobre que él podía leer mi mente de regreso.

Hermione palideció mientras el muro de negación que había creado era destrozado.

—¿Hermione? —dijo Ginny.

—_¡¿ÉL QUÉ?!_

Gritó tan fuerte que la sala común entera se detuvo y la miró, pero estaba muy lívida como para que le importara.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa? —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué pasa? _¡¿Qué pasa?! _—Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor nerviosa, entonces levantó a Harry bruscamente y comenzó a jalarlo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Oye! ¡Déjalo! —dijo Ginny, haciendo a Hermione a un lado.

—Ginny, ¿tienes idea de lo que esto significa? —siseó Hermione.

—¡No a menos que actúes de manera razonable y me lo _digas_!

—¡No_ aquí_! —dijo ella—. ¡Necesitamos ir a un lugar _privado_!

Ginny soltó un suspiro exasperado y ayudó a Harry a ir a las escaleras con sus hermanos siguiéndolos, lo cual en retrospectiva era mejor que lanzarle un maleficio directo. Cuando finalmente llegaron al dormitorio de Harry y Ron, Ginny se colocó enfrente de ella—, Vamos, Hermione, ¿en dónde está el fuego?

—Ginny, ¡Voldemort puede leer la mente de Harry!

—Ya, ya, ¡lo entiendo! ¡Eso es malo!

—¡_Sí_, es malo! Harry, ¿cómo no pensaste que eso era lo más importante de todo esto? ¿O que no era importante?

Harry miró a la joven a quien consideraba como su mejor amiga horrorizado. Raramente la había visto tan enojada, especialmente con él. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su vida? Dumbledore actuaba como si lo odiara, y ahora, ¡Hermione comenzaba a odiarlo también! ¿Acaso todos se habían vuelto locos?—. ¿Cálmate, no? —demandó él—. No es como si se estuviera acabando el mundo. Mi secreto más grande es la Orden del Fénix, y eso está bajo un encantamiento Fidelio, así que Voldemort no puede aprenderlo de mí.

—¡Esto no es sobre la Orden del Fénix, Harry! —dijo ella enfurecida—. ¡Te enseñé mis hechizos!

_Espera, ¿qué?_—. Erm, sí, me enseñaste tus hechizos.

Hermione lo miró como si fuera un niño tonto—. _Mis_ hechizos, Harry… hechizos que no quiero que nadie más conozca. ¿Recuerdas como derrotaste a un dragón el año pasado? _¿Dialego Kathar Magnesia? _¿O qué tal la maldición de electricidad del sábado? Éramos los únicos dos que conocíamos esos hechizos, y lo hice de ese modo por _algo_. Pero si Voldemort lee tu mente, podría aprenderlos también. El encantamiento de láser. El maleficio para rizar pestañas. Esos son los dos hechizos que tú y Cedric usaron para escaparlo la última vez. Quizás ya también sepa cómo hacer esos. Y entonces, está todo lo que he estado haciendo este año… Oh, Dios. —Se sintió desmayar—. Oh, Dios. Oh no no no no _¡no!_ ¡El ED!

—¿El ED?

—¡_Así_ es como Umbridge se enteró del ED!

—¿Qué? —dijeron todos al instante.

—Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? —dijo George.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Fred.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Umbridge con Voldemort? —dijo Harry—. No es mortífaga. Pensé que solo intentó deshacerse de los clubs para sacarme del equipo de quidditch.

—Demonios, Harry, ¡¿podrías _pensarlo_ por un momento?! —gritó Hermione—. No sabemos con certeza porque lo hizo. Podría haber sido sobre el ED aún si _no_ es mortífaga. Supón que Voldemort leyó tu mente y descubrió todo sobre el ED y quiso pararlo. Es para su ventaja si no podemos defendernos. Así que le dijo a Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy encuentra la manera de informar a Fudge sin decirle _cómo_ lo sabe, ¡y Fudge le dice a Umbridge! ¿Qué pasa entonces?

Hubo silencio en el cuarto excepto por la fuerte exclamación de Ron—: ¡Demonios!

Harry sintió todas las miradas dolorosamente en él, incluso la de Ginny, la cual mostraba un poco de miedo. Dios, ¡Hermione estaba poniendo a _todos_ en su contra! La mirada de Hermione era acusatoria, lo cual hizo su sangre hervir—. Pues, ¡no es como si yo _quería_ decirle las cosas! —gritó él—. ¡Ni siquiera _sabía_ esto antes de este desastre! ¡Dumbledore nunca me lo dijo!

—Dumbledore… —se dio cuenta, y en un parpadeo, hizo la conexión y su ira encontró un nuevo enfoque—. Maldita sea, nunca le dijo a nadie, ¡ese bastardo! —Salió corriendo del cuarto. Escuchó a Harry gritándole con confusión detrás de ella y estuvo vagamente consciente de varios de los Weasley sonando escandalizados, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya estaba en los pasillos, casi corriendo hasta llegar a la oficina del director. Fred y George habían sido enviados las suficientes veces para decirle que las contraseñas de Dumbledore siempre eran dulces, así que cuando llegó de golpe enfrente de la gárgola, comenzó a gritarlos-, ¡Sorbete de limón! ¡Cucuruchos de cucarachas! ¡Bertie Botts! ¡Varitas de regaliz! ¡Plumas de azúcar! ¡Píldoras ácidas! ¡Meigas fritas! ¡Chocolates rellenos de caramelo! ¡Ranas de chocolate! ¡Empanadas de calabaza! ¡Moscas de chocolate! ¡Ratones de hielo! ¡Babosas de jalea! —_¿Por qué tenemos tantos dulces terribles? —_¡Mentas de hilo dental! ¡Tartas de chocolate! ¡Barras Mars!

De repente, la gárgola fastidiada que protegía la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore dio un paso a un lado y le permitió que subiera las escaleras—. ¿Barras Mars? —se dijo así misma. Había estado tan alterada que no se dio cuenta de que había mencionado un dulce muggle. Pero su ira regresó cuando vio la expresión de confusión en el director, y se dio cuenta que probablemente había estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

—Señorita Granger —dijo él—. ¿_qué_ es tan importante para que hiciera tal esfuerzo por pasar mi seguridad?

—¡Voldemort puede leer la mente de Harry! —gritó.

Dumbledore mostró una breve expresión de sorpresa, pero entonces, su semblante cayó, y suspiró—, Tome asiento, señorita Granger.

Hermione no estaba de humor de escuchar—. ¿Alguna vez se le ocurrió que quizás querríamos saber… que _necesitaríamos_ saber ese tipo de información, profesor? —Se inclinó contra el respaldo de la silla enfrente de ella e intentó lucir intimidante—. ¿Que _nosotros_ podríamos tener secretos que confiamos en él y que no nos gustaría que Voldemort descubriera?

—Le aseguro que he estado luchando con esa pregunta desde el comienzo del verano. Pensé que sería mejor si esta información solo era conocida por cuantos menos posibles hasta ahora.

—Y mire como terminó —dijo ella—. Le he estado enseñando a Harry despreocupadamente hechizos nuevos que inventé y que quería mantener _secretos_. Por Merlín, le enseñé un hechizo para incapacitar a un dragón de un solo golpe. Ni siquiera mostré ese a Septima con detalle, y ahora, ese y otros hechizos que le enseñé están potencialmente comprometidos.

Era inconcebible, pensó. Ahí estaba, corriendo por todos lados y haciendo lo que _pensó_ que necesitaba hacer para mantener sus secretos a salvo, _¡y aún no era suficiente!_ Iba a terminar tan paranoica como Moody a ese ritmo—. Confié en usted, profesor. Confié en que mantendría a salvo a Harry de sus tíos, aún si odia estar ahí, ¿y qué pasó? ¡Malditos dementores! Y… —Algo tomó sentido de repente—... ¡_y_ no me dijo sobre las cartas tampoco! Me pidió que no escribiera a Harry información sensible porque las lechuzas podrían ser interceptadas, ¿pero eso no era todo, verdad? Era porque Voldemort podría aprenderlo de Harry. Pero aparentemente no confió lo suficiente en mí, y fui directo a escribirle a través de Dobby porque nunca vio necesario decirme que no debería. ¡Esto ha sido un riesgo a nuestra seguridad por _meses_! ¿Por qué no hizo algo al respecto antes? —Las palabras salieron de su boca, incapaz de parar. No se había dado cuenta de cuanta de su fe en Albus Dumbledore había sido destrozada.

Hasta el momento, Dumbledore no había dicho nada en su defensa, no que sospechaba que su estudiante lo hubiera notado. Albus Dumbledore era, indudablemente, un genio. Más al punto, era el tipo de hombre que podía mantener dos líneas de pensamiento al mismo tiempo. En un nivel, estaba escuchando con atención a la diatriba de Hermione, como un buen maestro debía hacerlo, sin importar su entrega, pero en otro nivel, estaba reevaluando sus planes y considerando nuevas posibilidades. Una vez pareció que hubiera sacado todas sus quejas de su pecho, le habló con calma—, ¿Ha terminado, señorita Granger?

Esa pregunta desarmante fue suficiente para que Hermione se colapsara horrorizada. ¡Había gritado al director! ¡Había gritado a Harry! Merlín, debía estar sintiéndose terrible. Había explotado con él sobre todas las cosas con las que ya estaba teniendo problemas este año, y entonces, había explotado con el mago más poderoso en el mundo. Quizás _sí_ tenía un temperamento que necesitaba controlar.

—Oh Dios mío, lo siento tanto, profesor —exclamó—. No sé qué me pasó. —Se hundió en la silla y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

—Estoy perdiendo un poco mi sentido del oído a mi edad y no escuché ninguna ofensa castigable —respondió Dumbledore—. Por favor tome un gran respiro, señorita Granger. Creo que sería de beneficio para ambos si discutimos este asunto con honestidad, pero le imploro que intente calmarse primero. ¿Caramelo de limón?

—N...no gracias —murmuró ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Lo siento, profesor. Todo el estrés con Voldemort, y el Ministerio, y Umbridge, y al tener que estar aquí de nuevo, y las detenciones de Harry, y Umbridge… —Cerró su boca de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando de nuevo. Era tan fácil olvidar… o conscientemente ignorar… lo mucho que el estrés podía afectarla. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuanto le estaba pesando hasta ese momento.

Dumbledore le mostró una pequeña sonrisa—: No es pecado expresar nuestras emociones con honestidad. Es solo cuando nos rehusamos a escuchar a otros de igual manera que erramos.

Ella mantuvo su mirada baja en el escritorio—. Recientemente me dijeron que puedo ser bastante vengativa, señor —dijo ella—. Yo debí… debí parar y pensar antes de hacer algo drástico.

—Reconocer nuestras faltas es una de las cosas más difíciles que podemos hacer, pero también una de las más importantes —dijo él. Hubo una pausa breve, y se atrevió a levantar la mirada para ver a Dumbledore mirando a la distancia, pensativo, pero esta se desvaneció al instante—. Admitiré que he cometido errores con Harry. Y he tomado decisiones que aún creo son correctas y sobre las que mis confidentes más cercanos estuvieron en gran desacuerdo. No consideré como las dificultades de Harry podrían afectar a sus amigos y sus preocupaciones, y por eso, me disculpo. Para responder su pregunta sobre por qué no actué antes, sabía sobre la extraña conexión entre Harry y Voldemort desde su primer año, aunque no lo comprendí por completo hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, no temí por la seguridad de la mente de Harry hasta que Voldemort recuperó su poder. Hasta ese momento, Harry era el más fuerte de los dos, y sus secretos estaban a salvo.

Hermione comenzó a conectar las piezas—: Y después de eso, _sí_ actuó. Lo ha estado evitando. Ha sido frío con él. No lo mira a los… —Oh no, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto—. ¿Por qué no mira a Harry a los ojos, profesor?

Otra pausa. Pareció considerarlo por un momento o dos—. Ya que ha llegado tan lejos, ¿supongo que sabe lo que es la Legilimancia? —preguntó él. Ella asintió—. Puede que haya escuchado entonces que la Legilimancia requiere contacto visual.

Y la obvia consecuencia de eso era—: Usted cree que Voldemort podría leer _su_ mente _a través de Harry_.

Dumbledore no respondió eso, pero no necesitaba hacerlo.

Hermione sintió sus manos temblar. Sintió la necesidad de gritarle de nuevo, pero se obligó a calmarse. Contó hasta veinte, tomó un gran respiro, y repitió su pregunta original.

—¿Por qué no hizo nada al respecto antes, profesor? ¿Por qué no hacer que Harry aprendiera Oclumancia al comienzo del verano? ¿Y por qué con Snape? De acuerdo con Harry, no le está enseñando bien… quizás lo está haciendo peor.

—¿Peor? —El director elevó una ceja.

—Dice que su cicatriz le duele más que antes de comenzar. Siempre regresa de sus lecciones con dolor de cabeza y luciendo como si tuviera gripe. Y lo poco que pude encontrar sobre la Oclumancia en la biblioteca habla sobre ella como meditación, y no creo que el profesor Snape sería bueno… sabe que me he quejado sobre su enseñanza antes, profesor… direcciones vagas sin ayuda a los métodos o técnicas.

Dumbledore tamborileó sus dedos y examinó el rostro de la joven de cerca. Podía deducir fácilmente las cosas que no había dicho: estaba preocupada por la posibilidad de que Voldemort leyera su propia mente a través de Harry. Tenía hechizos y otros secretos que no estaba preparada para que los supiera aún, y a pesar de su edad, considerando su récord, esos hechizos podrían ser verdaderamente valiosos. Estaba comprensiblemente preocupada sobre la lealtad de Severus. Había estado buscando en la sección prohibida por Oclumancia y probablemente Legilimancia y otras magias poderosas. Y probablemente sabía que él sabía todo eso. Asintió para sí mismo. Sí, quizás esto valiera el riesgo.

—Señorita Granger —dijo con tono solemne—, puede que le interese saber que Remus me informó al instante cuando le dijo al comienzo del año escolar que deseaba ayudar con nuestro esfuerzo de guerra.

—¿Lo hizo? —dijo Hermione con gran sorpresa. Estaba muy sorprendida para preguntar qué tenía que ver con esto.

—Así es, y la recomendó bastante. No había pensado mucho al respecto porque no es mayor de edad aún, o una bruja completamente calificada. Pero creo que es hora de darle un poco más de consideración.

—Erm… gr...gracias, profesor.

—De nada. Pero le advierto, señorita Granger, si se involucra más en los asuntos de la Orden, deberá aprender a guardar secretos… mucho más de lo que está acostumbrada, especialmente de Harry.

—¿Entonces _sí_ cree que Voldemort intentaría leer mi mente a través de él? —preguntó ella.

—Es una pregunta difícil. Ha realizado actos de magia extraordinarios que seguramente han atraído la atención de Voldemort. Aun así, incluso con eso, sospecho que en su arrogancia no considerará que una hija de muggles de dieciséis años vale su tiempo. Por otro lado, _Harry_ te considera valiosa, y Voldemort probablemente sabe esto, y considerando la estimación de Harry hacia ti, quizás lo reevalúe.

Eso era lo que sospechaba, lo cual era una mala noticia. Después de todo, tenía hechizos que no había compartido con _nadie_ y preferiría que continuara de ese modo.

—Comprendo que hay que guardar secretos, profesor —dijo ella—. Lo que no entiendo es porque mantenemos a Harry tan poco preparado y metido en la oscuridad. Yo… honestamente, sus acciones no tienen sentido y me gustaría una respuesta.

Él le mostró otra pequeña sonrisa—: Simpatizo con sus preocupaciones. Desafortunadamente, la situación es más compleja de lo que se da cuenta. Cuando la visión más reciente reveló las acciones de Voldemort hacia él, supe que no podía esperar más. Voldemort probablemente ya está consciente de la conexión entre los dos, y comenzará a usarla para influenciar las acciones de Harry. Esto no debe pasar. Por lo tanto, Harry debe aprender Oclumancia.

—¿Entonces por qué no…?

—No comencé antes, sin embargo, porque no tenía y _aún no tengo _un buen maestro para él —dijo Dumbledore, para su asombro—. Hay tres personas en quienes confío implícitamente y que tienen la habilidad de enseñar Oclumancia a Harry: Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, y yo mismo. En lo que respecta a Moody, su paranoia le gana. Se rehúsa firmemente a enseñar a Harry mientras el profesor Snape y yo sigamos con vida. Yo no puedo enseñar a Harry porque sería poner en riesgo el dar acceso a Voldemort a _mi_ mente, lo cual podría ser desastroso. Eso sólo deja al profesor Snape, pero eso lleva a otro problema que usted quizás no haya considerado.

—¿Quiere decir además de lo mucho que le desagrada Harry y su cuestionable habilidad para la enseñanza? —preguntó, preguntándose qué más podría haber.

—De hecho, sí. El profesor Snape, como sabe, es un agente doble en la organización de Voldemort, y Voldemort _no quiere_ que enseñe Oclumancia a Harry.

—Pero si lo hiciera en secreto… —comenzó, pero se detuvo a sí misma—. Excepto que Voldemort podría verlo en la mente de Harry.

—Correcto. Si Voldemort ve al profesor Snape enseñando Oclumancia a Harry, pondrá el estado del profesor Snape como agente doble, sin mencionar su vida, en riesgo.

—¿Pero cómo puede pedirle que le enseñe entonces? —explotó Hermione—. ¿Cómo _funciona_ eso?

—La decisión, aunque difícil, es directa, señorita Granger… simplemente pedí al profesor Snape que continuara su estilo normal de enseñanza.

—¿Su estilo normal de enseñanza? —dijo ella—. Pero su estilo normal es… —Se detuvo y cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hasta que su cabeza golpeó el escritorio con un fuerte golpe—. Ordenó… al profesor Snape… que enseñara Oclumancia a Harry… _mal_ —gruñó ella. Con razón Harry no estaba aprendiendo. Snape no lo estaba intentando. Levantándose de nuevo, tomó un respiro calmante—. ¿Cómo puedo poner esto _con tacto_, profesor…? ¿Qué rayos hace eso?

Se preocupó un poco de que Dumbledore se pondría impaciente con su actitud, pero aún respondió su pregunta con calma—: _Sí_ nos hace bien, señorita Granger, porque aún si Harry aprende poca Oclumancia, por lo menos estará en alerta. Estará al tanto de las visiones que Voldemort podría enviarle… visiones para provocarlo a actuar de manera irresponsable o a que se exponga, trampas.

—¿Entonces por qué no le _dice _eso, profesor? —demandó ella.

—¿Pero cómo puedo saberlo?

—Erm… espere, ¿qué?

—¿Cómo puedo saber que Voldemort tiene la intención de atrapar a Harry para poder advertirle que esté en alerta? Claro, puedo especular, pero conociendo a Harry tanto como lo hago, creo que más que especulación es necesaria para que comprenda la importancia de tal advertencia. Del mismo modo, he deducido esto por mi cuenta, pero no deseo revelar la capacidad completa de mis poderes de recolección de información a Voldemort si puedo. ¿Así que cómo podría haber aprendido los planes de Voldemort excepto por mi espía entre sus filas?

Dios mío, esto se estaba poniendo complicado—. Así que si Voldemort lee la mente de Harry y descubre lo que le dijo —razonó ella—, cuestionaría como es que _usted_ lo descubrió… y sospecharía del profesor Snape por decirle más de lo que "debe".

Él asintió.

Su enojo afloró de nuevo—: ¿Así que envía a Harry a estas… farsas de lecciones que lo dejan emocionalmente traumado solo para poder darle su advertencia en una manera suficiente indirecta?

—_No_, señorita Granger —dijo Dumbledore severamente—. _No_ son una farsa. Estas lecciones puede que no sean buenas, pero tengo razones legítimas para ordenarlas: la posibilidad de que Harry sí aprenderá algo de Oclumancia, el hecho de que la experiencia repetida a la Legilimancia quizás lo hará reconocerla y dude antes de confiar en lo que ve, y el hecho de que Sirius no aceptó un no como respuesta. Estoy al tanto de que el que lo aprenda del profesor Snape será estresante, pero permanezco convencido de que Harry estará mejor con estas lecciones que sin ellas.

Hermione se recargó en su silla. La línea de lógica le parecía algo tensa… o quizás demasiado cautelosa… pero entonces, no tenía gran aprecio por el profesor Snape y no lo había visto hacer algo útil hasta el momento, así que probablemente su opinión estaba teñida—. ¿Y dónde nos deja esto? —dijo ella. Todo esto le parecía bastante inútil en este momento.

—Nos deja en el punto en el que creo que puede ayudar. ¿Cuánto ha aprendido sobre la Oclumancia?

—Intenté buscarlo en la biblioteca. No había mucho ahí, incluso en la sección prohibida, pero vi bastantes referencias a la meditación, y a controlar pensamientos y emociones. Pero creo que ese es el problema, profesor. Harry no es una persona muy meditativa. Lleva sus emociones en la palma de su mano. Y… bueno, sabe cómo él y el profesor Snape son el uno con el otro. El profesor Snape probablemente es la peor persona para enseñar a Harry.

—¿Y cree poder enseñar a Harry mejor, señorita Granger?

Hermione abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió.

—No lo quise decir retóricamente. Y no, no tengo la intención de que use Legilimancia para enseñarle. Quiero decir, ¿podría enseñar a Harry las técnicas meditativas que le serían útiles, y acaso él sería más receptivo a usted que al profesor Snape?

—Yo...yo… pues, sí a ambas cosas, señor. Yo… sí, definitivamente sería mejor que ahora. Incluso podría ordenar algunos libros muggles sobre el tema. Algunos psicólogos usan meditación, y muchas religiones de oriente la usan, y...

—Eso es bueno —interrumpió Dumbledore—. Es el tipo de cosa que estoy buscando. Pero la tarea que le pido es más sutil que esa. Si usted fuera a aprender Oclumancia, ¿cree poder mover a Harry en la dirección correcta… y esta es la parte importante… sin darle indicación de lo mucho que sabe?

—Usted… usted… quiere que aprenda Oclumancia, señor. —Pensó escucharlo mal.

—Creo que podría funcionar para nuestra ventaja. Es fácil adivinar que _usted_ quiere aprender Oclumancia a estas alturas.

—Yo… _sí_, pero si el profesor Snape...

—No, señorita Granger. El profesor Snape debe enseñar a Harry por sus circunstancias únicas. Usted no tiene tal problema. Lo que estoy proponiendo es que _yo_ le enseñe Oclumancia.

—¿_Usted_, profesor? —exclamó ella sorprendida.

—Sí. Será un proceso más involucrado, por supuesto. Tengo muchos más recuerdos que necesitan ser ocultos, y debemos tener cuidado de que la profesora Umbridge no sospeche de nuestras actividades. Pero sospecho que lo aprenderá mucho más rápido que Harry, y podré usar mejores métodos de enseñanza que el profesor Snape. Entonces tendrá el conocimiento para enseñar a Harry a estar mejor preparado para sus reuniones con el profesor Snape.

—_Pero_ esta opción tiene un costo —agregó antes de que ella pudiera responder—. Ya que no fui lo suficiente claro este verano pasado, seré directo ahora. Harry no debe saber de nuestro arreglo. Debe creer que está ayudándolo con lo que puede usando unas cuantas referencias encontradas en la biblioteca y en técnicas de meditación muggle y que encontró lo correcto por suerte. No puede decirle que habla con autoridad cuando le enseñe, incluso si se resiste a sus instrucciones. Del mismo modo, Harry debe creer que lo está impulsando por un deseo de proteger sus propios secretos, y no para arruinar los planes de Voldemort, de los que no sabe nada. Cualquier verdad podría llevarlo a la verdad sobre el arreglo que hice con el profesor Snape, lo cual no puedo permitir que pase.

Era una idea preocupante. Harry ya estaba sufriendo demasiado, y no quería empeorarlo. Esto sonaba bastante como las cosas terribles por las que había gritado a Dumbledore hace unos minutos—. Yo… no estoy segura de poder hacer eso, profesor. El guardar secretos es una cosa, pero… ¿manipularlo de ese modo? Siento que estaría traicionando a Harry. Ya ha sido lastimado tanto por mentiras.

—Por supuesto, no tiene que hacer nada si no quiere —dijo él—. Pero sí pidió ayudar a la orden, y estoy ofreciendo una tarea, si desea aceptarla. Ayudar a Harry a aprender Oclumancia será mucho más útil que cualquier hechizo o artefacto que podría pedirle que creara, pero el secretismo es imperativo. Información es nuestra arma más valiosa contra Voldemort, y un mal paso podría arruinar todo nuestro trabajo.

—Lo sé. Comprendo lo que está diciendo —dijo ella. Fue ella quien había ido corriendo a hablar sobre guardar sus propios secretos. Aunque quizás no era realmente sobre los secretos. Quizás era por la actitud de Dumbledore-. No estoy segura de querer lastimar a Harry de ese modo después de lo que ha pasado. Aún es mi amigo, y no quiero aislarlo más de lo necesario.

Dumbledore acarició su barba y la observó con atención por minuto. Hermione se preguntó si estaba leyendo su mente. Lo dudó; Harry dijo que Snape siempre era obvio, pero Dumbledore podría ser más sutil—. Señorita Granger, ¿conoce la historia de Alan Turing? —dijo.

—Por supuesto. Fue un descifrador de códigos durante la segunda guerra mundial, básicamente inventó la computadora, ciertamente derivó la lógica fundamental de las computadoras, y realizó mucho del trabajo temprano en inteligencia artificial.

—Un buen resumen. Es su trabajo como descifrador de códigos el cual deseo discutir. Conocí a Alan Turing más de una vez durante la guerra. Lo consideré un hombre apuesto, si puedo decirle, y brillante más allá que muchos otros muggles que he conocido, aunque muy excéntrico. Me impresionó bastante como resolvió el código del programa alemán de Enigma. Incluso en el mundo mágico, nuestros mejores aritmagos habían estudiado la máquina y concluyeron que era imposible resolverlo de manera lo suficiente eficiente para que fuera útil. Pero el Dr. Turing lo resolvió.

—Lo que quizás no sepa, señorita Granger, es que la noche que el Dr. Turing resolvió Enigma, fue conocedor de todos los movimientos de la flota marítima alemana. Y aun así, por mucho que quería, no pudo actuar sobre esa información, ni siquiera para salvar vidas, porque hacerlo hubiera alertado a los alemanes de que el código había sido descifrado. En lugar de eso, tuvo que trabajar cuidadosa y metódicamente; él y su equipo computaron matemáticamente como lograr las mayores ganancias estratégicas con el menor riesgo de detección y la menor pérdida de vidas. Fue un juego mortal… frío y calculador. Pero también fue un juego que no podía ser evitado, y es un juego en el que creo que usted será excelente, pero solo si tiene la convicción para seguirlo hasta el final...

—Hermione, si puedo —dijo en voz baja. Ella se sorprendió de escucharlo usar su nombre por primera vez—. Has sido bendecida con un talento extraordinario que nunca he visto antes. Tu trabajo en la Ley de Gamp fue algo que no esperé ver en mi vida. Desearía poder cuidarte de los horrores de la guerra, tan siquiera hasta que tú y tus amigos cumplan la mayoría de edad… pero me temo que mi habilidad de hacerlo se me escapa. No puedo adivinar lo que va a pasar, pero puede ser que pronto, _tú_ serás nuestra Alan Turing en _esta_ guerra. ¿Puedes tomar la misma decisión que él?

Hermione lo miró con gran sorpresa cuando sintió el verdadero peso de lo que estaba pidiendo sobre sus hombros. ¿_Podría_ tomar esa decisión? ¿Podría jugar con las personas como piezas de ajedrez con la promesa borrosa de que menos personas serían lastimadas a largo plazo? _Sabía_ que no podía hacerlo como Dumbledore, permaneciendo distante de todos y actuando sin considerar sus sentimientos. No tenía el valor para eso, y se sorprendía que él sí. ¿Pero podía jugar el juego? Quizás. Significaría alejarse un poco de Harry, manteniendo todos sus secretos de él, y no mirarlo a los ojos, como Dumbledore lo hacía, pero si lo pensaba, tendría que hacerlo de todos modos. Por lo menos de este modo, podría arreglarlo. Desde esa perspectiva, no tenía opción.

—De acuerdo, profesor —dijo en voz baja—. Lo haré.

Dumbledore sonrió—: Gracias. Creo que serás de gran ayuda para Harry. Ahora, es tarde. Ya ha pasado el toque de queda. Te escribiré una nota para que regreses a tu dormitorio, aunque de acuerdo con Sirius y Remus, tienes tu propia manera para moverte por la escuela sin ser detectada por nuestra ilustre Suma Inquisidora. No puedo condonar tales acciones profesionalmente, pero sería mejor si evitas a la profesora Umbridge esta noche y cuando regreses en el futuro. —Ella asintió.

—Ahora, considerando tu horario, creo que deberías regresar después del almuerzo el sábado para comenzar tu entrenamiento. La contraseña _correcta _es "Diablillos de pimienta". —Escribió unas cuantas líneas con una pluma—. Ya que Oclumancia solo puede ser impartida de maestro a estudiante, hay muy pocos libros escritos al respecto. Estas son las mejores referencias disponibles en la biblioteca, y puedes complementar con toda la literatura muggle que desees. Determinaremos que técnicas son más útiles en nuestras lecciones.

—Gracias, profesor —dijo ella—. Haré lo que pueda.

—De nada, Hermione. Buenas noches.

Hermione regresó a su dormitorio en las nubes. Apenas y tuvo la presencia mental para evitar las patrullas nocturnas. No podría haberse imaginado hace una hora que su noche terminaría así.

—¿Hermione? —dijo George cuando entró, y de repente, la mitad de la casi vacía sala común la rodeó, todos con cabello rojo.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó.

—Se fue a la cama y no quiso bajar —dijo Ron—. Lucía bastante destrozado.

—¿Quieres explicar de qué trató todo eso? —dijo Ginny molesta—. Gritaste a Harry, lo acusaste de accidentalmente revelar el ED, ¡y después de fuiste corriendo!

Hermione suspiró con pesadez—. Lo siento, Ginny. Me puse histérica. No estoy segura de lo del ED. Sólo estaba adivinando eso. Pero me enteré de que información importante y potencialmente peligrosa había sido ocultada, y yo...

—¿Te volviste loca? —sugirió George.

—Eso —dijo Fred en acuerdo—. Creo que fuiste toda una Weasley con esa diatriba… Bien por ti, Georgie. —Dio una palmada a su gemelo en el hombro.

Hermione normalmente hubiera tenido una respuesta sagaz, pero no estaba de humor—. Pues, considerando todo lo que le grité a Dumbledore, puede que tengas razón.

—¿Gritaste a _Dumbledore_? —exclamó Ron—. Demonios, hemos creado un monstruo.

—Relájate. Miren, quería hablar con Harry...

—¿Para qué? —interrumpió Ginny.

—Para _disculparme_. Y ofrecer mi ayuda. Una vez me calmé, el profesor Dumbledore me dio unas ideas de cómo ayudarlo con Oclumancia. Pero si no baja, hablaré con él en la mañana.

Ginny cedió con renuencia.

* * *

—Harry, en verdad lamento lo de ayer —dijo Hermione, mirando a todos lados menos al rostro de su amigo—. Afirmo lo que dije, pero no fui muy amable contigo, y debí ser más considerada de cómo lo dije.

—Oh, ¿así que debiste fingir no estar enojada conmigo? —respondió Harry con fastidio.

—No estaba enojada contigo… Bueno, lo estaba al principio, pero no lo estuve después de que me di cuenta de que era culpa del profesor Dumbledore por ocultarlo de nosotros. No debí reaccionar de ese modo.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué no me miras a los ojos? —dijo él. Ella suspiró.

—Porque aún no hemos resuelto el problema...

—¿Qué quieres decir? Mírame, Hermione. —Colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Harry, basta! —Ella se hizo a un lado y le dio la espalda.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¿Dumbledore se te metió en la cabeza también? ¿Acaso todos van a estar haciendo esto ahora?

—Harry, por favor escucha. —Se dio la vuelta hacia él, pero sólo miró a su pecho—. Esto es por lo que estaba enojada con el profesor Dumbledore. Nunca te dijo _porque_ no puede mirarte a los ojos.

—Supuse que era porque estaba enojado por algo… como que me he metido en tantos problemas este año.

—No le importa eso… Estoy segura de que no le importa. Legilimancia requiere contacto visual, ¿recuerdas? Si Voldemort puede meterse en tu cabeza, quiere decir que podría intentar leer la mente del profesor a través de tus ojos. _Eso_ es por lo que te está evitando.

Harry no respondió. El silencio duró tanto tiempo que ya no estaba segura de que él estuviera de mal humor. Levantó la mirada, y en la periferia, notó que su boca estaba abierta.

—Yo… no lo sabía —dijo él.

—Exacto. No es tu culpa, Harry —dijo ella—. El profesor Dumbledore tiene secretos que necesita asegurarse que Voldemort no descubra. Y honestamente, yo también. Tengo más hechizos que no te he enseñado, y no quiero perder el elemento sorpresa.

—¿Dumbledore te dijo eso? —demandó él.

Hermione comenzó a decir que sí, pero se detuvo a sí misma. ¿Acaso este era uno de los secretos que necesitaba guardar? Probablemente era una exageración, pero después de anoche, se estaba sintiendo paranoica. _No puedo decir a Harry nada que Voldemort pueda creer que Dumbledore aprendió de Snape, _pensó_. Que desastre_—. Fue… muy vago al respecto sobre muchas cosas —dijo con honestidad—, pero no es tan difícil de adivinar. Me dijo lo suficiente sobre la Oclumancia para hacerlo.

Escuchó a Harry gruñir—. ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a ignorarme todo el tiempo como él?

—No, voy a ayudarte.

—¿...Qué?

—Voy a ayudarte con Oclumancia.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a unirte a las lecciones de Snape?

Eso la hizo detenerse. Dumbledore no lo había mencionado, y seguramente no sería agradable, pero no podía rechazarlo aún. Le daría una negación plausible a su habilidad.

—Tal vez —dijo ella—. De cualquier modo en el que pueda. No puede ser enseñado excepto de maestro a estudiante, pero por lo menos puedo ayudarte a practicarlo. El profesor me dio unas cuantas referencias en la biblioteca, y tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre meditación muggle también.

—¿Eso ayudará?

—No tengo idea —mintió, e intentó ignorar el remolino en su estómago cuando lo hizo—. Pero no puede empeorar las cosas, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo sé. Se _supone_ que Snape también me está ayudando.

—Harry, funcionará. Estoy segura… —Cerró su boca al instante, dándose cuenta de que quizás estaba hablando de más.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

—Yo… quise decir...

—Hermione, ¿no puedes solo decirme lo que sea que es?

—No. Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte todo. Necesito que confíes en mi en esto.

Hermione aún no lo miró a los ojos, pero podía sentir la mirada fulminante de él sobre ella—. Sí, ya confié en Dumbledore. No me fue tan bien —dijo él.

Hermione sintió su voz cortarse. Merlín, le dolía escucharlo hablarle de ese modo—. Harry, por favor —logró decir—. No estoy haciendo esto para lastimarte. Espero que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, confíes en que tengo tus mejores intereses en mente. Sé que tu confianza no es fácil de ganar en este momento, pero _no puedo_ ser honesta contigo, y no puedo ser directa contigo mientras exista la posibilidad de que Voldemort descubra lo que sabes. Se que ya estás sufriendo, pero mientras tu mente no esté segura, voy a tener que jugar el juego de Dumbledore… guardar secretos de ti, incluso manipularte, por lo menos un poco. Se que odias eso tanto como yo odio a los dementores y los encantamientos de memoria, pero por lo menos yo tengo la consideración de decirte _que_ estoy haciendo y _por qué_, al contrario de Dumbledore… Así que espero que eso cuente.

Harry guardó silencio por un largo tiempo, y mientras Hermione veía la parte inferior de su rostro, creyó ver su expresión suavizarse—. Hubiera sido agradable si Dumbledore me hubiera dicho todo esto él mismo —dijo.

—Lo sé. Es por lo que le grité anoche.

—Aún odio los juegos que está jugando… pero entiendo porque no quieres que Voldemort aprenda tus hechizos… Lamento haberte gritado, Hermione. Se que eres una buena amiga, y si crees tener una manera de ayudarme, lo haré.

—Oh, _gracias_, Harry —dijo ella con alivio y lo abrazó.

—Sí, pero si _logro_ aprender Oclumancia, me vas a contar toda la historia o… o… te interrogaré con tu propio veritaserum.

Ella sonrió aun sabiendo que lo decía completamente en serio—. Es un trato.


	18. No debo decir mentiras

Harry Potter. JK Rowling. White Squirrel. Vanessa Li Potter. Harry Potter. JK Rowling. White Squirrel. Vanessa Li Potter.

**Notas del autor: **Extraño, pero cierto: me siento naturalmente en posición de medio loto desde que era pequeño.

**Notas de la traductora: **No me puedo sentar en medio loto ni de chiste, pero la meditación es definitivamente un gran método para combatir al estrés.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Con la ayuda del mapa del matemago, Hermione caminó a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore mientras evitaba la mirada vigilante de Umbridge. Dio la contraseña correcta, _Diablillos de pimienta_, y fue dejada dentro. _Ya era hora_, pensó ella.

Si era impaciente, tenía el derecho de serlo. Había intentado continuar como normal después de su confrontación con Harry, hasta que se dio cuenta que probablemente debía posponer su desarrollo o investigación en armas mágicas hasta después de aprender Oclumancia ella misma. Eso ya la puso ansiosa. Aún peor, decidió que probablemente debía tomar un rol secundario en el ED también, sin mencionar el dejar de enseñar sus hechizos a alguien más. Aún si tenía cuidado de prevenir que Harry leyera _su_ mente, aún podía leer hechizos que ella enseñara a alguien más, así que no podía ayudar a sus otros amigos tampoco.

Y lo peor de todo era que no podía mirar a Harry a los ojos. Aún si sabía porque, creaba tensión entre los dos. El leer mentes hacía todo diez veces más complicado.

Adquirió rápido un libro de meditación gracias a Dobby y sus padres. Esperaba que su pedido no hubiera preocupado mucho a sus papás; fue algo vaga al respecto. De cualquier modo, tuvo tiempo de comenzar a practicar algunas de las técnicas básicas de meditación antes de reunirse con el profesor Dumbledore. El libro parecía muy new age para su mente científica, pero confiaba en el juicio de sus padres, y _fue_ escrito por un psicólogo con licencia, así que probablemente era lo mejor que podría obtener.

—Ah, Hermione. Gracias por venir —dijo el director con entusiasmo. Parpadeó un poco a su continuo uso de su primer nombre, pero pronto lo dejó atrás.

—No hay problema, profesor —respondió ella.

—Y gracias de nuevo por estar dispuesta a estudiar Oclumancia de este modo. Estoy seguro de que será de gran ayuda.

Ella asintió, esperando que continuara.

—Bien, para que estemos en la misma página, deberías saber que la Oclumancia es el arte de proteger la mente contra la intrusión de influencia externa. Es útil contra todas las formas de magia de alteración de la mente, pero es más útil contra la Legilimancia, la cual, como sabes, es la razón por la que pedí a Harry que la aprendiera.

Hermione asintió de nuevo. Eso estaba bastante cerca de lo que ya había aprendido—. ¿Y qué es Legilimancia exactamente, señor?

—Legilimancia es definida de manera convencional como el arte de extraer sensaciones y recuerdos de la mente de otra persona.

Ella no se perdió del uso de Dumbledore de "definida de manera convencional". ¿La estaba llevando a un punto?—. El profesor Snape dice que la Legilimancia no es nada como leer mentes —continuó ella—, pero suena bastante similar. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Sospecho que el profesor Snape está haciendo dos distinciones —dijo él—. La primera es distinguir la Legilimancia de la definición literal de leer. Los recuerdos no están organizados como libros en una biblioteca… ni siquiera los tuyos, Hermione —agregó con una sonrisa—. En lugar de eso, los recuerdos son una red vasta y en constante movimiento unidos por asociaciones… algunas obvias, y algunas muy sutiles. La Legilimancia "lee" los pensamientos conscientes, en un sentido, y trae al frente recuerdos usando estas asociaciones.

Eso… tenía sentido. Las lecciones de Dumbledore ya sonaban más informativas de como Harry había descrito las de Snape. Comenzaba a ver porque había sido un maestro por tanto tiempo.

—La segunda distinción está entre la "lectura" y la interpretación. Los filósofos muggles hablan de los qualia… la experiencia subjetiva de un fenómeno en la mente. Se preguntan a sí mismos si mi percepción del rojo es la misma a tu percepción del rojo, por ejemplo. Un Legilimago puede responder con seguridad esa pregunta en el negativo… mi percepción del rojo _no_ es la misma a tu percepción del color… una conclusión que quizás debería ser obvia, considerando que la percepción del color depende tanto de la luz, composición y fatiga en los ojos. Es similar, pero no igual. Entonces, todo lo que un Legilimago "lee" al entrar en tu mente es visto a través de lo que para ellos es un lente distorsionado de sus propios qualia, y se necesita de gran cuidado para interpretar esto de manera correcta… no tanto por los perceptores de sensaciones, sino de los recuerdos. Los recuerdos nunca están almacenados en la mente de manera objetiva. Están escritos como un resumen distorsionado de las creencias y sesgos de uno. La magia de un pensador revierte estas distorsiones, pero la Legilimancia no, y un Legilimago debe de hacer una suposición educada de la forma original.

Eso aclaraba bien las cosas. También respondió la pregunta que Hermione había tenido momentáneamente el otro día: si Snape veía un recuerdo de los parientes de Harry maltratándolo cuando era joven, Snape fácilmente podría creer que era una exageración y no considerarlo debido a su continua insistencia a que Harry era "mimado". Eso explicarba algunas cosas—. De acuerdo, veo la distinción, profesor —dijo ella—, aunque diría que el término coloquial muggle de "leer mentes" abarca todo eso y más.

—Quizás, pero es importante conocer las mecánicas de la magia para lucharla, como sin duda aprecias como una aritmaga. Ahora, creo que tu preocupación principal es proteger tu mente de espías, así que comenzaremos ahí. Los problemas de Harry, por supuesto, son un poco más complejos. La forma más básica de la Oclumancia es mantener la mente en blanco bajo la influencia de la Legilimancia. Eso es básico porque aunque no _suena_ como la forma más fácil, es la más difícil para que un Legilimago la manipule contra ti. Aún es un desafío para dominar. Oclumancia requiere más que fuerza de voluntad. Si no fuera el caso, Harry no tendría el problema que tiene. En lugar de eso, requiere de una disciplina de un tipo más sutil.

—¿Meditación?

—Aproximadamente. La meditación es similar a la técnica básica de la Oclumancia. No tengo duda que un monje budista determinado determinado podría detener al mejor Legilimago con poca advertencia. En tu caso, Hermione, creo que sería mejor ver dónde estás para comenzar. Realizaré Legilimancia en ti, y puedes defenderte de cualquier manera en la que se te ocurra, con tu varita o de otro modo.

_Así que Snape_ no_ estaba siendo un completo idiota con Harry. Esa en verdad era la primera lección. Oh, rayos..._— ¡Espere, profesor! —lo detuvo—. Si fuera a ver algo… algún tipo de rompimiento de las reglas en mi mente… algo que no solo me metería a mí, sino a muchas otras personas en problemas… —Dejó la pregunta en el aire, sin sentirse cómoda terminando su pensamiento.

La comisura de los labios de Dumbledore se elevó un poco—. ¿Este rompimiento de reglas no tendría algo que ver con contrarrestar en secreto los malos métodos de enseñanza de la profesora Umbridge? —preguntó. Hermione lo miró horrorizada, pero la sonrisa de Dumbledore creció—. Sirius consideró prudente informarme en caso de que hubiera riesgos de los que no estuviera al tanto… no en detalle, por supuesto.

—Oh… bueno, erm… esa era mi preocupación principal, profesor —dijo ella con alivio.

—Entonces creo, bajo las circunstancias, que cualquier esfuerzo razonable para asegurar la calidad de educación en Defensa en Hogwarts puede ser pasado por alto… De cualquier modo, es considerado una grave falta a la ética profesional el violar la confidencialidad de cualquier cosa aprendida en las lecciones en Oclumancia.

—Oh, eso es bueno. Yo… —dijo Hermione con alivio, pero al ver la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore, su cerebro atrapó su boca. Esa respuesta había sido para su beneficio también. En otras palabras, aunque él no revelaría nada que aprendiera de ella, ella tampoco podía revelar cualquier cosa que aprendiera de él—. Comprendo, señor —respondió con dificultad.

—Muy bien. He, por supuesto, removido y almacenado mis recuerdos más estratégicamente sensibles en mi pensador. ¿Si estás lista? —Elevó su inusualmente larga y nudosa varita en su dirección—. _Legilimens._

Hermione intentó aclarar su mente como el libro de meditación había dicho, pero no estaba preparada para como la afectaría el hechizo. Se sintió mareada por un momento. La oficina dio vueltas a su alrededor, y entonces, fue asaltada por una serie de imágenes cegadoras… sus recuerdos.

Tenía seis, y su maestro de primer año le estaba haciendo un examen de aritmética. Tenía diez, y el director en su escuela secundaria se sorprendió cuando le preguntó sobre tutoría en precálculo. Estaba probando su habilidad a Septima la primera vez que se conocieron. Estaba descifrando el obstáculo de Septima protegiendo la piedra filosofal. Estaba preparando veritaserum en el baño de Myrtle… _¡No! ¡Eso no fue parte del trato!_

Hubo un golpe, y la oficina regresó a la vista. Había pateado el escritorio de Dumbledore con fuerza y casi caído de su silla hacia atrás, pero aparentemente había distraído a Dumbledore lo suficiente para romper la conexión, aunque ahora sintió las primeras punzadas de un dolor de cabeza. Era difícil estimar si estaba siento más gentil que el tratamiento que Harry recibía de Snape.

—Confieso que dirigí mi atención a sus hazañas más extraordinarias —dijo Dumbledore—. Perdona la curiosidad de un anciano. ¿Puedo preguntar que estabas preparando?

Hermione lo miró en silencio. Recordaba su aserción de que lo que fuera que encontrara en su mente sería confidencial. Tendría que serlo, o nadie nunca confiaría en su instructor de Oclumancia. Y aún si quisiera castigarla, era muy poco lo que podía hacer sin levantar sospecha. Era extrañamente liberador poder decirle lo que quisiera, pero necesitaba de mucha confianza también. Claro, él probablemente podría forzarlo de ella si quisiera, así que respondió—, Era veritaserum, profesor.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se elevaron al instante. Parecía que finalmente había logrado sorprenderlo—. ¿Asumo que el profesor Snape no lo sabe?

—De ningún modo, señor —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Se preocupó de que la interrogaría sobre cómo había adquirido los ingredientes para el veritaserum, pero continuó—: Pues, como puedes ver, se necesita de esfuerzo considerable para bloquear un ataque de Legilimancia. Necesitas mantener tu mente libre de pensamientos y emociones. Para principiantes, es útil enfocarse en algo físico. Enfocándose en otras cosas con las que trabajar, pero menos efectivo. Si te enfocas en el ambiente físico que te rodea, o solo en tu respiración, no necesitas pensar en el sentido normal, lo cual hace difícil para un Legilimago que manipule tus pensamientos. ¿Si podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

Hermione se tranquilizó y asintió. El enfocarse en la respiración era el primer paso en el libro de meditación.

—_Legilimens._

La sensación de mareo regresó de nuevo. Vio al cuarto dar vueltas y las imágenes aparecieron enfrente de ella… _¡No! ¡Respira!_ La tormenta se calmó por un momento, pero regresó antes de que pudiera parpadear. Estaba mirando al basilisco a los ojos gracias al hechizo que había inventado al instante. Estaba mirando horrorizada cuando el nombre de Harry había salido del cáliz de fuego. Obligó sus pensamientos lejos, pero era difícil con la sensación de mareo del hechizo. No podía mantener su mente en blanco por más de un segundo o dos. Estaba luchando con todo lo que podía contra un enjambre de dementores cuando uno de ellos...

—¡NOOO!

Estaba respirando con dificultad, y sintió sudor en su frente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a la alfombra. Se había lanzado fuera de su silla por completo para alejarse.

—Mis disculpas por traer al frente recuerdos dolorosos, pero fue una mejora definitiva —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, un Legilimago hostil se enfocaría en recuerdos dolorosos como esos para atormentarte. Tales recuerdos están asociados a emociones fuertes, haciendo más fácil dar saltos de uno al otro.

—Ese será gran parte del problema de Harry, creo —dijo ella, más para sí misma que para él—. No es tan bueno controlando sus emociones. Especialmente este año.

—No, me temo que no, por lo cual es que estamos haciendo todo esto para enseñarle. ¿Cómo te sentiste de tu esfuerzo esta vez?

—Fue… fue mejor, señor. Aún tenía algo de control. Aunque no pude mantener mi mente en blanco. No… no es un estado natural para mí.

—No, pensaría que no. ¿Quieres saber un secreto, Hermione? —dijo él con una sonrisa extraña—. No es un estado natural para la mayoría. No estás sola en esto; de eso puedes estar segura. Ahora, continuando con este ejercicio como estás podrías mejorar tu habilidad con el tiempo, pero quizás quieras intentar otra técnica. Quizás alguna de las técnicas de meditación muggle de las que has leído. Tómate un momento para pensarlo.

Consideró sus opciones. El libro había nombrado un número de técnicas, no solo enfocarse en la respiración. El repetir un mantra era una popular. Si era lo suficiente buena para dos mil años de monjes budistas, debía de ser por _algo_—. Estoy lista, señor —dijo ella.

—_Legilimens_ — lanzó Dumbledore.

_Om mani padme hum._ El libro le había dado ese como ejemplo no por alguna alineación religiosa (ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba), sino porque era un mantra corto y fácil de recordar. _Om mani… _¡Dragón! ¡Basilisco! ¡Escreguto de cola explosiva! _Om mani padme…_ Sus padres obligándola a dejar Hogwarts. La carta del Ministerio obligándola a regresar. _Om ma…_ Estaba experimentando con láseres mágicos. Estaba quemando sus cejas con termita. _Solo lo estoy retrasando. ¿Cómo lo saco?_

—_¡Protego! _—dijo en voz alta, casi sin pensarlo. El hechizo no tuvo el efecto deseado. Las imágenes continuaron, pero ahora, había una sensación foránea en ellas. Parecían distorsionadas, y sintió algo de control. Vio a un estudiante de cabello café revuelto con un niffler en su hombro siendo regañado por sus maestros, una niña delgada de aspecto enfermizo con los penetrantes ojos azules de Dumbledore alimentando a unas cabras, un hombre de cabello negro con lentes y una mujer pelirroja con brillantes ojos verdes declarando su lealtad a la Orden del Fénix, un imposiblemente apuesto joven rubio con una sonrisa maniaca con una varita...

Fue sacada de la visión con tanta fuerza que sintió latigazo cervical—. Disculpa, Hermione —dijo Dumbledore—, me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Usted… usted _dijo_ que lo que se me ocurriera, profesor —dijo ella nerviosa.

—Así fue. Y un encantamiento escudo _es_ efectivo, aunque raramente útil.

_Y reflejó el hechizo de regreso a él,_ pensó ella. _El encantamiento escudo normalmente no hace eso. Extraño_—. Eh, si no le molesta que pregunte, profesor, ¿quién era la niña?

—Mi hermana, Ariana —dijo él sencillamente—. Trágicamente, murió joven.

Hermione se sintió muy incómoda de repente. Aún si había respondido libremente, se sintió como una invasión a su privacidad. Casi lo dejó ir, pero no pudo evitar preguntar sobre la imagen que había parecido casi distorsionada—: ¿Y… quién era el joven rubio?

—Ah, puede que no lo creas… pero era Gellert Grindelwald.

—¿Grindelwald? ¿Lo conoció tan pronto? Como… yo… siempre lo imaginé como un comandante nazi SS o algo similar.

El rostro de Dumbledore era neutral, y no reaccionó excepto para responder—, Favorecía túnicas de duelo negras cuando nos encontramos en la segunda guerra mundial. Pero podría pasar todo el día paseándome en mis recuerdos. Pensabas justo ahora sobre como deshacerte de un ataque de Legilimancia en lugar de solo bloquearlo. Desafortunadamente, no hay manera de parar un hechizo de tu lado excepto romper el contacto visual. Sin embargo, con resistencia suficiente fuerte, es posible bloquear el ataque por completo y enfocarte en lo que te rodea de nuevo.

Hermione asintió. Supuso que sería algo como eso.

—Ahora, intentaré el hechizo de nuevo, y apreciaría que intentaras la misma técnica que antes… sin el encantamiento escudo. Pareció ofrecer algo de mejora.

—Eso creo. De acuerdo, estoy lista, señor.

—_Legilimens_.

_Om mani padme hum. __Om man… _Estaba reuniéndose con el Ejército de Dumbledore. _¡No! Om mani padme hum. _Intentó recitarlo con calma, no frenéticamente en un intento de callar el ataque, lo cual solo lo empeoró. _Om mani pad_… Estaba bailando con George en el Baile de Navidad. _¡No! ¡Basta! Om mani… _Estaba teniendo una conversación íntima con George. Lo alejó antes de poder ver cuál era. _¡No está funcionando! Om… _Estaba llorando en el baño porque no podía con su vida y no podía mantener amistades decentes. _¡Vamos, vamos!_ Estaba a punto de morir a manos de un troll de montaña. Su concentración explotó. _¡Necesito algo más! _Estaba gritando a Harry… _No, no, no… unounodostrescincoochotreceveintiuno…_ El ataque intentó empujar otro recuerdo, pero estaba muy enfocada en los números para registrar cual, lo cual lo detuvo en su ataque… _treinta y cuatro cincuenta y cinco ochenta y nueve uno cuarenta y cuatro dos treinta y tres tres setenta y siete… _La oficina se puso más clara, incluso cuando el ataque empujó de nuevo, con más fuerza, pero agregar números en su cabeza era algo a lo que se había condicionado por años, y Hermione Granger _no_ perdía la cuenta. _Seis diez, nueve ochenta y siete, quince noventa y siete, veinticinco ochenta y cuatro..._

El ataque paró. El profesor Dumbledore le estaba sonriendo ampliamente—. La secuencia de Fibonacci. Muy impresionante, Hermione —dijo él—. No se me hubiera ocurrido por mi cuenta. El recitar información trivial, ciertamente, pero el listar ingredientes de pociones o incluso nombres de jugadores de quidditch podría tener asociaciones mentales que podrían ser usadas para llegar a recuerdos más sensibles. Aritmancia de nivel menor como esa tendría muchos menos.

—Gr...gracias, señor —dijo Hermione, frotando su cabeza—. Supongo que mis mantras son algo diferentes de los de otros.

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Debería advertirle que el cansancio mental sería más grande con esa técnica, pero es un buen comienzo. Espero que puedas enseñar a Harry de manera tan efectiva. Pero por ahora, como claramente estás cansada, creo que es hora de parar por el día.

—Cierto. Por supuesto. Y… gracias, profesor.

—Soy yo quien debería agradecerte, Hermione. No tenías que hacer esto.

_Sí, quizás en teoría_, pensó. No había manera de que iba a dejar que Harry pasara por esto solo _y_ pasar una oportunidad de aprender este tipo de conocimiento. Hablando de eso…— Profesor, Harry sugirió que me uniera a las lecciones con el profesor Snape. ¿Cree que eso ayudaría?

—Mmm… No creo que sería aconsejable. Por un lado porque podría provocar preguntas que no puedes responder, y por otro porque, confidencialmente, el profesor Snape ya está molesto por tener que enseñar a Harry, y preferiría no poner presión adicional en él. Sin embargo, lo tendré en consideración como una opción.

—Cierto. ¿Supongo que a la misma hora la próxima semana, señor?

—Correcto. Oh, y por cierto, ¿Hermione?

—¿Sí, profesor?

—Ejército de Dumbledore. Me siento muy halagado.

—Gracias, señor, pero fue idea de Ginny.

—De cualquier modo, aprecio la lealtad. Que tengas una buena tarde.

Dejó la oficina de Dumbledore pensando cómo podía decirle a Harry lo que necesitaba saber sin revelar mucho. Eso sería tan difícil como la verdadera lección. Pero estaba segura de que podía encontrar el modo.

* * *

Se reunieron en la sala de los menesteres esa noche, antes de la reunión normal del ED. Hermione podía ver que Umbridge comenzaba a sospechar. Había estado espiando en esa parte del edificio las últimas semanas, de acuerdo con el mapa del matemago. Debería tener cuidado sobre personas yendo y viniendo sin ser notadas. Quizás cambiar la hora de las reuniones más seguido. Si el sapo humano sospechaba, la previsibilidad era su enemiga.

—Así que, Harry, la buena noticia… o quizás mala noticia dependiendo de cómo lo veas… es que las lecciones del profesor Snape son básicamente correctas… por lo menos por lo que puedo ver de los libros que el profesor Dumbledore me sugirió.

—¡Estás bromeando! —gruñó él.

—No he visto una lección de Oclumancia en persona, claro —mintió ella—, del profesor Snape o alguien más, así que no puedo hablar con autoridad, pero lo que describes suena básicamente como se supone que debe pasar, excepto que Snape es… más rudo.

—¿Más rudo? ¡Ni siquiera explica algo!

—No me sorprende. No puedo decirlo con seguridad sin saber sus palabras exactas, pero… —Eso mucho era cierto, por lo menos—. ¿Te dijo que pusieras tu mente en blanco, no?

—Sí, ¿pero cómo se supone que hago eso? —gruñó él.

—Eso es en lo que quiero ayudarte. De acuerdo con los libros, Oclumancia para principiantes suena bastante como la meditación muggle. Pedí a mis padres que me enviaran un libro sobre el tema a través de Dobby, y apuesto a que lo explica con más detalle que Snape.

Hermione no podía ver el rostro de Harry, pero podía imaginar que tenía una expresión pensativa en ese momento. Parecía lo más lógico considerando su silencio.

—¿Y cómo funciona? —dijo él.

—De acuerdo, primero, ponte en una posición cómoda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el libro lo dice.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Se supone que ayuda a enfocar a tu mente o algo.

—Pero Snape nunca me deja...

—Nos preocuparemos de eso después, Harry —exclamó ella—. Es más fácil si te lo tomas un paso a la vez. Solo ponte en una posición cómoda, así. —Ella se sentó cruzada de piernas en el suelo. Harry la siguió, aunque podía imaginar que estaba escéptico—. Bien. Ahora, diría que cierres tus ojos, pero la Legilimancia es con tus ojos abiertos, así que sáltate eso y… y mira directo al frente, supongo.

—¿Supones?

—No es realmente importante. Sólo siéntate quieto y no mires a nada en particular. Respira profundamente… lento y parejo. Sé que el profesor Snape no es muy calmante, pero en verdad es muy importante permanecer tranquilo… eh, eso es lo que el libro dice, por lo menos. Enfócate en tu respiración. Cuando tus pensamientos comiencen a divagar, sólo tráelos de regreso a tu respiración.

—¿Es en serio, Hermione? —dijo él.

Intentó imitar la voz serena de Luna para responder—, Así es como funciona la meditación, Harry. —Entonces, de manera incómoda colocó una de sus piernas en la posición de medio loto y tocó sus pulgares con sus dedos índice. Harry se rio y estuvo notablemente más tranquilo después de eso. Sólo podía esperar que eso lo ayudase contra la "enseñanza" deliberadamente terrible de Snape.

* * *

Hablando de maestros malos...

—Sí, pedí a Rebecca Gamp que hiciera las transformaciones y examinara la energía residual, profesora. Ella es mejor para los aspectos prácticos que yo. Pero yo desarrollé y construí nuevas pruebas para eliminar clases enteras de procesos de transformaciones para isótopos radiactivos. Descubrí como aplicar grupos de simetría cuántica al problema. Monté toda la prueba aritmántica basada en sus resultados.

Hermione no estaba segura de como Umbridge había regresado al tema de sus hazañas aritmánticas esta vez, pero en verdad no lo estaba dejando ir hoy. Para la sorpresa de Hermione, fue de la insinuación a directamente acusarla, y eso _en verdad_ la enfureció.

—Robaste los resultados de una bruja sangre pura mucho más hábil que tú, y de mejor herencia, y los ocultaste en palabrerías muggles que podrías pasar como tuyos —gritó Umbridge. El resto de la clase estaba en silencio, mirando el intercambio con trepidación.

—¡Yo no _robé_ nada! —respondió Hermione—. Fue un proyecto en colaboración al que todas acordamos juntar nuestros esfuerzos. Si Rebecca no estaba de acuerdo, debió decirlo. Todo estuvo bien documentado, y las publicaciones académicas lo aceptaron como tal.

—Sí, las _publicaciones académicas_ —dijo Umbridge secamente—. Puede que le interese, señorita Granger, que he escrito cartas a _Transformación Hoy_ y _Anales en Aritmancia _informándoles de mi preocupación sobre su supuesta investigación y recomendando en contra de que sea otorgada los premios Gamp y Wenlock.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puede hacer eso!

La clase soltó una exclamación con sorpresa y la sonrisa de Umbridge creció. Demonios, no solo estaba saboteando la clase o su reputación. Estaba tratando de sabotear su carrera directamente también.

—Es claro para _mí_ por su trabajo que no es merecedora de premios tan prestigiosos, incluso antes de que sus problemas éticos sean tomados en consideración.

—¡Pero eso es difamación! —protestó ella.

—¡Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por acusar a un profesor!

—Una acusación maliciosa y espuria de violaciones éticas diseñada a lastimar a una persona inocente constituye difamación, _profesora_.

—¡No he hecho nada de eso, señorita Granger! —dijo Umbridge con tono imperioso—. Ha robado investigación y creado una reputación falsa para sí misma...

—¡Eso es una mentira! —Hermione se puso de pie—. Al igual que este teatro en el que dice que no está aquí solo por su agenda política...

Se detuvo. Umbridge la miró con una espantosa sonrisa, y Hermione sabía que había ido muy lejos.

—Creo que una semana de detención le hará bien, señorita Granger.

* * *

Su detención, como la de Harry al comienzo del semestre, fue a las cinco de la tarde, antes de la cena, y Hermione tenía el mal presentimiento de que sería similar a las detenciones de Harry en otras maneras. ¡Maldito sea su temperamento! Desde que Ron lo había mencionado, sentía que lo veía más seguido, y _en verdad_ la había metido en problemas esta vez. Ahí quedó su cena, su última oportunidad de ayudar a Harry un poco más antes de su lección en Oclumancia, y posiblemente todo su tiempo para tarea esa noche. Y tenía tareas que eran para mañana. (No podía trabajar por adelantado _todo_ el tiempo.)

Se le había ocurrido en las horas siguiente que este quizás fue el plan de Umbridge desde el comienzo: provocarla para que hiciera algo que mereciera una detención. ¿En verdad le importaban los premios Gamp y Wenlock? No había tenido idea del trabajo de Hermione al comienzo de esto. Desde esa perspectiva, Hermione no estaba segura de si sentirse avergonzada por caer en eso o sentirse un poco orgullosa de que le había tomado dos semanas cuando había tomado a Harry cinco minutos.

Claro, eso no la ayudaría a salir de este desastre. Preventivamente había conseguido esencia de murtlap y había pensado en algunas lagunas jurídicas para intentar escapar, pero recordó lo que Septima le había dicho. Umbridge era mucho mejor en los juegos políticos que ella. Harry y Ron le rogaron que hiciera algo… que le lanzara un maleficio en el rostro, modificara su memoria… _cualquier cosa_ para salir de lo que probablemente terminaría con una cicatriz en su mano, y no lo había rechazado por completo, pero debía tener cuidado e intentar métodos más tranquilos primero.

Llegó a la oficina horriblemente rosa a las cinco de la tarde. Umbridge fue directo al punto y dijo—, Buenas noches, señorita Granger. Siéntese aquí —dijo, señalando a una silla con respaldo recto y una mesa con un mantel tejido. _¿Qué no le importa que caiga sangre en el mantel? _Se preguntó Hermione. Quizás era especialmente buena para los encantamientos de limpieza. Hermione se sentó.

—Tiene temperamento, señorita Granger. Y tendencias busca gloria sin duda influenciadas por su amigo, Potter. Será mejor que lo pongamos bajo control antes de que se salga de sus manos, ¿no es así? —Hermione no dijo nada—. Hará líneas para mí con mi pluma _especial_. Aquí tiene.

Umbridge colocó una pluma negra en el pergamino que ya estaba dispuesto. Hermione la tomó y la examinó rápidamente. Estaba hecha de manera elegante y sin duda especialmente durable. Era larga y delgada, con una punta filosa que tenía una ranura como si fuera el colmillo de una serpiente. No tenía duda alguna de que cortaría su piel si era directamente aplicada.

Se hizo la tonta y dijo—, No me ha dado tinta, profesora.

—Oh, no tiene que preocuparse por eso con esta pluma —dijo Umbridge, claramente aguantando su risa—. Quiero que escriba, _No debo decir mentiras._

Hermione se enfureció ante el recordatorio de lo que esta mujer había hecho a Harry además de la acusación, pero controló su temperamento. Necesitaba ser lista sobre esto—. ¿Cuántas veces, profesora? —preguntó.

—Oh, cuantas sea necesario para el mensaje _se quede._

Sabía que diría eso, por supuesto. Tomó un gran respiro para prepararse y tomó la primera hoja de pergamino. En la parte superior, Hermione escribió, _No debo decir mentiras._

Dejó salir un siseó de dolor. Había estado preparada pero aún la golpeó con fuerza. No sabía por experiencia lo que se sentía ser cortada por un cuchillo, pero este dolor definitivamente estaba al nivel de ser rasguñada por Crookshanks. La pluma escribió de un color rojo sangre brillante en el papel, y las palabras aparecieron como cortadas en la parte de atrás de su mano. Se aferró a la pluma, pero las cortadas sanaron en segundos, dejando la piel clara de nuevo. El dolor se fue con ellas. Hermione nunca había considerado que la magia oscura fuera sanadora, pero pensó que eso quizás era lo que esto era.

—Profesora… —dijo y vaciló por un momento.

—¿Hay algún problema, señorita Granger? —dijo Umbridge.

—Profesora, ¿esto es legal?

La sonrisa de Umbridge cayó—. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Pues, una escuela muggle nunca usaría algo como esto, profesora.

La falsa amabilidad irritante regresó—: Vamos, señorita Granger, creo que sabe mejor que eso. Hacemos las cosas diferentes en el mundo mágico. Descubrirá si lo pregunta que no hay ley contra el uso de esta pluma.

—¿En serio? —Esa era una sorpresa… asumiendo que Umbridge no estaba mintiendo. Rápidamente consideró las razones por las que podría ser cierto en su mente. ¿Acaso el mundo mágico estaba interesado tanto en castigos corporales? Bueno, para los elfos domésticos, sí, pero ese era un caso inusual. Ciertamente nunca lo habían hecho en Hogwarts, ¿pero en las familias sangre pura? Quizás. O tal vez era algo sobre la pluma. Parecía horrible, pero no sería tan horrible si solo fuera usado con moderación. Había tomado dieciocho horas de uso para que las palabras dejaran de sanarse en la mano de Harry. Si fuera usada en una detención normal, nadie nunca llegaría cerca a tener una cicatriz.

Si lo pensaba, nunca había escuchado de una pluma como esa antes de ese año. Se inclinó y la examinó de cerca. Había pequeñas runas talladas en el mango, como en una varita. No reconoció todas, pero reconoció las suficientes para saber que alimentaban la magia de la pluma, tanto para cortar las palabras en la mano como para sanarlas. En realidad estaba muy bien hecha.

—Señorita Granger, no está escribiendo —le recordó Umbridge.

—Perdón, profesora. Eso sólo que nunca había escuchado de una pluma como esta antes. El trabajo de runas es muy bueno.

Cual fuera la respuesta que había esperado, Umbridge la sorprendió—: Vaya, gracias, señorita Granger, pero los halagos no mitigaran su castigo.

_Espera, ¿qué? _Hermione pensó. _Oh Dios mío, ¡¿había _inventado_ la cosa?! Demonios, no pensaba que fuera tan lista. _Eso explicaba porque no había ley contra la pluma. Nadie se había preocupado por escribir una, si siquiera sabían que existía.

Umbridge estaba dando pataditas con su pie para que continuara. Hermione casi lo hizo, pero antes de presionar la pluma al pergamino, intentó un truco más. Intentando sonar más asustada de lo que estaba, dijo—, ¿No le dirá a mis padres de esto, verdad, profesora?

—¿Qu...qué? —Sonaba como si ella hubiera sorprendido a Umbridge esta vez.

—Yo… comprendo que no es lo mismo, profesora, pero en las escuelas muggles, los padres son informados de acciones disciplinarias mayores contra sus niños… acciones como esta. —Esto era una exageración, ya que esto solo aplicaba a las escuelas de día a día y no a los internados, pero Umbridge no necesitaba saber eso—. Yo… no quiero que lo sepan...

Psicología inversa. Una mentira posible para hacerla pensar que tenía miedo de la reacción de sus padres, y esperaba que Umbridge quisiera lastimarla más diciéndoles. Entonces, _entonces_ ellos podrían tomar acción legal desde afuera con su carta como evidencia. Sabían lo suficiente sobre el mundo mágico que probablemente podrían hacerlo. Pero no sería el caso.

—Sus padres son muggles, señorita Granger. ¿Correcto? —preguntó.

—Sí, profesora —dijo Hermione. _¡Usted lo sabe! ¡Me lo recuerda cada clase!_

—Entonces no hay necesidad de preocuparse de eso. Considerando el contacto limitado que los muggles tienen con el mundo mágico, el Ministerio reconoce la necesidad de tener un abogado más conocedor para los niños hijos de muggles que pueda reaccionar rápidamente, y se ha decretado que para los estudiantes hijos de muggles Hogwarts es el guardián legal mientras esté en la escuela… algo que ha sido el caso desde antes de este año. Así que como verá, no hay necesidad de informar a sus padres.

_Demonios, o vio a través de mi plan o se preocupa más por la ley y su sesgo contra los muggles. _Era lo que había esperado, pero aún era decepcionante. Hermione se inclinó sobre el pergamino con renuencia y escribió las palabras de nuevo.

_No debo decir mentiras._

Tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas. Eran de dolor más que miedo o tristeza, pero aún luchó por evitar que Umbridge las viera. Las líneas cortaron su mano, igual de doloroso cada vez, siempre entre las líneas para que no redujeran su escritura, y siempre desvaneciéndose en unos segundos… por ahora. Intentó considerar otras opciones, pero no tenía mucho con lo que trabajar. En el espacio de unos minutos, fue obligada a cortarse a sí misma más de lo que había hecho por accidente en toda su vida. No sabía cómo Harry había logrado esto por dos semanas.

Después de once líneas, se rindió y rogó con desesperación—, Profesora, ¿estoy obligada a hacer esto?

Umbridge la miró muy ofendida. Se levantó, lo cual era de algún modo intimidante a pesar de su baja estatura—. Ciertamente tiene que, señorita Granger —dijo—, si quiere mantener su lugar en Hogwarts. _Debe_ saber que la insubordinación persistente merita expulsión...

_Valdría la pena a estas alturas_, pensó Hermione. _Me mudaré a Francia en Navidad, de todos modos._

—_..._y sus padres estarían _muy _decepcionados de usted, especialmente cuando tengan que explicar al Wizengamot el porqué se volvió una truhan.

—¿Qu...qu...qué? —tartamudeó.

—Bueno, una vez deje la escuela, sus padres se convierten en sus guardianes legales y por lo tanto son responsables de sus acciones. Y seguramente recuerda que el Decreto Educacional Número Veintitres requiere que esté inscrita en un programa educacional acreditado.

—S...sí, pero la expulsión...

—No la exenta de su obligación —interrumpió Umbridge—. Si no está inscrita en un programa acreditado alterno será considerada una truhan, y no sé cómo sea en el mundo muggle, pero en el mundo mágico, eso es una ofensa por parte de los guardianes del niño, no del niño. Y es terriblemente difícil encontrar tutores como hija de muggles, me temo.

Hermione observó a la mujer horrorizada, su boca algo abierta. ¿Podían ir tras sus _padres_ por esto? Sí, técnicamente era lo mismo en el mundo muggle, pero había prestaciones. Había intervalos de tiempo. Había programas educacionales diseñados específicamente con ese propósito. Pero el mundo mágico era pequeño, y Umbridge y Fudge controlaban demasiado. Manipularían las reglas como tuvieran que hacerlo para ganarle, y podían hacerlo mucho más de lo que había imaginado antes. ¿Podían llevar a muggles frente al Wizengamot? ¿Podrían enviarlos a _Azkaban_?

Su corazón se aceleró. Sintió su rostro palidecer, y vio a Umbridge mirándola como al gato que había atrapado a un ratón. Hermione acababa de perder, y ambas lo sabían. Nunca, _nunca_ podía dejar que eso pasara. Bajo ningún costo. De repente, una semana de las detenciones de Umbridge parecía un pequeño costo a pagar. Caminaría por fuego para asegurarse de que sus padres nunca estuvieran en contacto con un dementor.

Sin decir otra palabra, inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino de nuevo. En unas líneas, no pudo contener sus lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Había sabido intelectualmente que Umbridge probablemente ganaría esta lucha, pero pensó que podría poner resistencia honorable. Ahora, lo había perdido todo. No había estado así de humillada desde el incidente con el troll en su primer año... quizás incluso desde que los bravucones en la primaria habían intentado hacerla llorar cuando tenía ocho años.

Levantó la mirada y notó de reojo la expresión de Umbridge mientras lloraba y de inmediato bajó la mirada de nuevo horrorizada. Era una mirada _lasciva_.

_Dios mío, creo que _es_ una sadista sexual, _pensó Hermione. Deseó más que nunca poder escapar, estaba verdadera y completamente atrapada.

Trabajó lento al comienzo, sin apresurarse y practicando su mejor letra para no tener que escribir tantas líneas, pero entonces recordó que Umbridge había reducido las detenciones de Harry después de que el mensaje había comenzado a "marcarse", y se obligó a regresar al paso normal, aunque no apresurado.

En una hora, había escrito ciento setenta y cuatro líneas. (Hermione Granger _no_ perdía la cuenta.) Ya era más largo que la mayoría de ese tipo de castigos eran, pero sabía que apenas estaba comenzando. No tenía duda de que con su amistad con Harry y la persistente insistencia de la mujer este año, Umbridge sería tan dura con ella como lo había sido con él.

En dos horas, había llegado a las trescientas sesenta y tres líneas. La oscuridad había caído en el exterior, y la cena estaría terminando. Su mano dolía entre las marcas de las palabras. Había dejado de llorar, pero no se detuvo. Sabía que esto iba a la larga.

Llegó a las mil líneas a mitad de la sexta hora. Tenía hambre, sed, sueño, y necesitaba ir al baño, pero tenía mucho miedo de pedir un favor. Incluso si su detención corría tan larga como la de Harry, podía aguantarlo. Nunca había escuchado que tantas líneas fueran asignadas, pero Umbridge pareció no notarlo. La mujer había terminado de revisar ensayos hace un tiempo y estaba leyendo un libro en su escritorio. A inspección más cercana, Hermione pudo distinguir a una pareja poco vestida en la portada, y tuvo el presentimiento de que era una novela romántica. Ahora, quiso vomitar también.

Su mano aún sanaba después de que cada línea era tallada, pero cuando lo midió, tomó más tiempo en hacerlo que antes. Una idea le llegó alrededor de la línea mil treinta y cinco: ¿cómo sabía Umbridge que la pluma dejaría de sanar después de tantas horas de uso? Si ella la había inventado, debía ser poco probada. Lanzó unas cuantas miradas más a las pequeñas runas en los segundos mientras su mano sanaba, pero no vio indicación alguna de que estuviera _diseñada_ a trabajar de ese modo. Quizás solo era como un encantamiento _reparo_, en el que dejaba de funcionar después de repetidas aplicaciones. Quizás Umbridge era mejor en Aritmancia de lo que pensaba y fue capaz de deducir cuantas repeticiones necesitaría para dejar una marca. O quizás la _había_ probado de algún modo… Hermione tembló. No quería pensar en eso.

En la línea mil cuatrocientos ochenta y ocho, escuchó su _Ejem, ejem_. Levantó la mirada.

—Ven aquí —dijo Umbridge.

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a su escritorio. Miró al reloj. Era la una de la mañana. Estaba agotada, y aún no estaba al corriente con su tarea. Peor, tendría que trabajar extra esta noche porque _sabía_ que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo mañana por la noche.

—Tut-tut —dijo Umbridge, examinando su mano. Hizo estremecer la piel de Hermione de solo tocarla—. Veo que el mensaje aún no ha dejado una impresión. Tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo mañana por la noche. Puedes irte.

—Gr...gracias, profesora —dijo entrecortadamente y se fue.

Se colapsó contra el pilar más cercano y sollozó al momento que estuvo fuera del pasillo en el que estaba la oficina de Umbridge. No podía creer que había caído tan bajo. No quería nada más que hundirse en el suelo y dormir. El cortar palabras en sus manos por… no podía creerlo… ocho horas seguidas... fue mucho más agotador que solo quedarse despierta hasta tarde. Pero no podía dejar de moverse. No podía arriesgar ser descubierta después del toque de queda y ganarse otra detención… de Umbridge o alguien más. No podía arriesgarse a no cumplir con una tarea y ser castigada por eso. Tenía que continuar con esas detenciones además de todo lo demás y mantener su cabeza abajo.

Evitó a Filch y a los varios otros riesgos en el castillo con su mapa y caminó a la sala común. Harry y los Weasley la habían esperado, como ella había hecho por Harry. Hubiera sido adorable si no estuviera horrorizada de que sus amigos la vieran así.

—¡Hermione! —Ginny se levantó de un salto y la abrazó—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves...

—Terrible, lo sé —terminó sin abrazarla de regreso—. Estaré bien.

—¿Fueron líneas? —preguntó Harry.

Ella asintió.

—Auch —dijo George. Podía ver el enojo en sus ojos—. Aún no puedo creer a esa perra. Necesitamos...

—No… —lo interrumpió.

—Pero necesitamos...

—No —repitió ella.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa? —dijo él, ahora más preocupado que enojado.

—Solo… no hagan nada contra Umbridge. Por favor.

Todos la miraron horrorizados—. Hermione, ¿qué te hizo?

—Solo fueron líneas, George. Lo juro. Igual que a Harry. Pero es en serio. No quiero que le hagan algo a Umbridge. No bajo mi nombre, y no bajo el suyo. No tienen idea de lo que es capaz.

Eso hizo que incluso Harry se preocupara—. Hermione, ¿qué pasó ahí? —preguntó.

—Sólo déjenme sola, por favor.

—Pero si está haciendo algo peor...

—_Dije…_ —soltó, pero se detuvo. ¿Podría meterse en problemas ahí, con sus amigos, si causaba una escena? Después de esta noche, tenía mucho miedo de tomar cualquier riesgo—. Por favor. Déjenme sola —susurró—. Estaré bien cuando termine la semana, lo prometo, pero por ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer. —Y antes de que pudieran preguntarle de nuevo, se apresuró a subir las escaleras a su dormitorio. No podía decirles. No podía. Solo causaría más problemas. Pero sabía que aún se estaban preguntando entre ellos que había pasado en la oficina de Umbridge.

—¿Dobby?

_¡Pop!_— Señorita Hermione, ¿qué pasa? —chilló el elfo.

—No preguntes —gruñó ella. No lo necesitaba a él tampoco interrogándola. Lo llamó porque recordaba las dos noches que había pasado antes cuando Harry había tenido que luchar contra un dragón en el torneo de los tres magos—. Dobby, va a ser una noche larga. Creo que voy a necesitar una poción pime… —_No, estúpida, el boticario está cerrado a esta hora. Y no hay posibilidad de la enfermería. ¿Las cocinas? No, Umbridge las estaría monitoreando. Hora de ir muggle con esto_—. No, eso no. —Sacó unos sickles de su túnica—. Ve a las Tres Escobas y cómprame un café doble con crema y azúcar para llevar. No le digas a nadie quien te envió. Si preguntan, diles que es un pedido de la escuela. Oh, y despiértame a las ocho si me quedo dormida.

—Sí, señorita. —Las orejas de Dobby estaban caídas. Incluso él lucía preocupado por ella, pero acató sus órdenes.

El dolor en la mano de Hermione disminuyó hasta ser sólo incómodo, y no había marcas visibles, pero supuso que no lastimaría lidiar con él, así que sumergió su pañuelo en el frasco con esencia de murtlap y lo amarró alrededor de su mano para aún poder escribir. Bebió su café rápidamente cuando Dobby se lo llevó y comenzó a trabajar.

Media hora después, se dio cuenta de su error… un problema que no hubiera tenido con la poción pimentónica: temblores por la cafeína. Pensó que la poción pimentónica era mala, pero los temblores por cafeína eran peor. Nunca había probado la cafeína tan tarde, pero no era agradable. No pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para trabajar de manera productiva hasta después de las tres de la mañana. Logró terminar su trabajo, pero no durmió nada esa noche.

Y ahora, tenía que hacerlo todo de nuevo.


	19. Desgaste

¡JK Rowling es nuestra reina! Y White Squirrel es su guardián.

**Notas del autor: **Muchos de ustedes dijeron que odiaban mi versión de Umbridge más que la versión del canon. A eso digo, _¡bien!_ Umbridge no sería una villana tan buena si no fuera tan poderosa, y mientras peor sea, será más satisfactorio cuando Hermione finalmente la haga caer. Así que hacerla más odiosa fue precisamente mi intención.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

—Lo siento, señorita Granger —le dijo Madame Pomfrey—. La profesora Umbridge ha ordenado que la poción pimentónica no puede ser dada por razones "frívolas". Está disponible solamente para estudiantes mostrando síntomas de gripe.

Hermione no se molestó en protestar. Solo envió a Dobby al boticario en Hogsmeade a que comprara una. Desafortunadamente, sería sospechoso que comprara más de una a la vez, pero la haría aguantar el día, y el dolor seguramente la mantendría despierta en la tarde. Pero no sabía lo que haría si Umbridge decidía hacerla sufrir una noche extra. Probablemente podría preparar una poción pimentónica por sí misma si quería, y sintió que necesitaría un filtro calmante también. Pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente.

La segunda noche de detención fue tan mala como la primera, con el bonus de estar muerta de cansancio y su mano doliéndole peor que antes. Tomó diez segundos para que sanara después de cada línea al final de la noche, y dejó una leve marca roja e irritada. Umbridge solo chasqueó su lengua después de otras rigurosas ocho horas y le dijo que regresara la noche siguiente.

Dos mil ochocientos cincuenta y nueve. Había tallado esas palabras difamantes en su mano dos mil ochocientos cincuenta y nueve veces. Estaba bastante segura de que eso estaba prohibido por los Convenios de Ginebra, así como la ley civil, pero Dolores Jane Umbridge era intocable. Hermione alejó a sus amigos con más fiereza que la noche anterior. Estaba muy cansada para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tarea. Cayó de golpe sobre su silla en su escritorio de su dormitorio. Sin importar cuanto quería dormir, tuvo que continuar y hacer lo del día siguiente para no ganar más castigos. Envió a Dobby a las Tres Escobas por más café, pero esta vez, recordando su error de la noche anterior, tuvo más cuidado. Sólo tomó unos cuantos tragos cada media hora, colocando un encantamiento calentador en la taza cada vez. Funcionó. Permaneció despierta toda la noche sin ansiedad. Claro, estaba tan cansada que no podía trabajar tan rápido como normalmente lo hacía, pero terminó el trabajo.

* * *

Hermione se sentía como un zombi el miércoles, incluso con otra poción pimentónica del boticario. Caminó por los pasillos adormilada, sin notar cuando el peligro se acercó.

_¡SLAM!_

—¡Perra! ¡No puedo creerlo!

No se sorprendió porque se estrellara contra alguien camino al almuerzo. Era cuestión de tiempo. Pero _sí_ se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que el empujón fue a propósito. Se tambaleó mientras era lanzada con fuerza contra la pared, y levantó la mirada con sorpresa para ver a una furiosa Rebecca Gamp de pie sobre ella. Buscó a su alrededor por Harry y Ron, pero debieron separarse—. ¿Rebecca? —dijo.

—El mayor descubrimiento en transformaciones en medio siglo, ¡y _tú_ tenías que arruinarlo para mí! —le gritó, empujándola contra la pared cuando intentó enderezarse.

—Rebecca, ¿de qué estás hablando? —dijo Hermione nerviosa.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando… _¡esto! _—Colocó un periódico contra el rostro de Hermione. _DESCUBRIMIENTO EN LEY DE GAMP: ¿MERECEDOR DE PREMIO O FALLA ÉTICA?_

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Dicen que robaste mi investigación para lucir mejor.

—Rebecca, juro que no...

—_Y_ están diciendo que el descubrimiento ni siquiera es una gran hazaña.

—¿Ellos qué…?

—Están empujando a que no nos otorguen los premios Gamp y Wenlock… _¡a ninguna de las tres!_

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo están? —dijo Hermione con confusión—. No tenía idea. Umbridge dijo que escribió una carta denunciándome a _mí_. Nunca dijo _nada_ sobre ti o Septima.

—¿Así que admites que fuiste tú? —La varita de Rebecca apareció en su mano. Hermione no estaba segura de cuando había pasado eso. Los ojos de la chica relampaguearon. Instintivamente fue por su propia varita, pero titubeó. No podía arriesgar ser descubierta luchando. Ya sería peligroso si era descubierta con alguien lanzándole maleficios _a _ella. Umbridge ciertamente intentaría torcerlo. Desafortunadamente, la decisión se salió de sus manos. En ese momento, escuchó un grito de —¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —y vio a Ron y Harry corriendo desde la esquina. Sabía cómo debía lucir esto: ella protegiéndose con temor poco característico de ella de una joven mayor y con más experiencia que tenía su varita apuntada a ella—. ¡Ron, no! ¡No! —intentó detenerlo, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida. Ron sacó su varita sin pensar y lanzó un maleficio a Rebecca, pero explotó sin daño contra un encantamiento escudo.

—Lárgate, Weasley —dijo Rebecca—. Tu pequeña amiga está intentando arruinar mi carrera.

—¡Yo no…!

—¡Baja tu varita!

—¡Ron, por favor para!

—Tú baja la tuya. Esto no te concierne.

—¡No si vas a lastimar a Hermione!

—¡Por favor, no quiero que nadie pelee!

—Hermione, ¿por qué no estás haciendo algo? —dijo Ron.

—Estoy tratando de discutirlo con calma —dijo Hermione.

—Iba a lanzarte un maleficio...

—A ti también, si no te callas —soltó Rebecca.

Harry parecía haber desaparecido. También había tenido su varita afuera al comienzo, pero se había contenido. Quizás había notado que Hermione no tenía la suya afuera, pero no sabía a donde había ido.

—¡Deja a Hermione en paz! —gritó Ron.

—¡Ron! Es en serio. Basta. Rebecca, no estoy intentando arruinar la carrera de nadie. Umbridge está contra mí, y usará cualquier método para lastimarme.

—Pues, será mejor que busques la manera de agraciarte con Umbridge...

—A la mier...

—_¡Silencio! —_lanzó Rebecca a Ron.

Y eso fue demasiado para Ron. Antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar de nuevo, comenzó a lanzar maleficios. Lucía como si estuviera gritando, pero los hechizos fueron debilitados por su incapacidad de pronunciarlos, y Rebecca se defendió con facilidad. Hermione intentó alejarse de la pelea, pero un maleficio de furúnculos perdido la golpeó en el rostro, y gritó adolorida y se hundió en el suelo.

—¡SEÑORITA GAMP! ¡SEÑOR WEASLEY!

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a la fuente del sonido. Ahí, en la entrada del pasillo, estaba Septima. Y a su lado, sin aliento, estaba Harry. Hermione suspiró con alivio y articuló, _Gracias_, en su dirección.

_Claro, _articuló él. Dudaba que tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero por lo menos pudo hacer algo sensato.

—¿Qué significa esto? —demandó Septima de Rebecca.

—Eh… —Rebecca miró a sus pies como una niña que había sido atrapada con su mano en la caja de galletas—. Hermione y yo estábamos hablando sobre el artículo sobre nuestra investigación que salió en _el Profeta_ hoy.

—Ajá. Debió ser una gran "conversación" entonces. ¿Weasley? —preguntó.

—Atacó a Hermione, y yo… —dijo un Ron ya no silenciado.

—¡No es cierto! Tú me atacaste a mi...

—Tú la estabas amenazando...

—_¡Ejem! —_Septima se aclaró la garganta, nada como la falsedad de Umbridge—. Ya veo. Hermione, ¿qué pasó?

Hermione se puso de pie con cuidado—. Rebecca estaba muy enojada por el artículo —dijo ella—. Intenté discutirlo con calma con ella, pero entonces Ron llegó y comenzó una discusión más fuerte que… —miró entre los dos—... llevó a un intercambio de maleficios.

Septima lanzó una mirada severa a los tres y determinó que Hermione probablemente decía la verdad.

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos —dijo ella—. Especialmente de ti, Gamp. Vi lo suficiente para saber quá ibas a lanzar. Espero más de mis estudiantes de maestría. Tu estudio independiente está suspendido por dos semanas. —Rebecca soltó una exclamación indignada, pero no dijo nada—. Tanto tú como Weasley pasarán detención conmigo esta noche, y cincuenta puntos de cada uno serán tomados. —Esta vez, fue Ron quien exclamó indignado, pero antes de poder decir algo, Septima se dirigió a Harry—. Potter, veinte puntos para Gryffindor por una respuesta adecuada a la situación. —Lo cual todos sabían que quería decir asegurarse de que Umbridge no fuera involucrada y por ir por ayuda—. Hermione, cinco puntos para Gryffindor por intentar resolver la situación de manera calmada. Ahora, creo que será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

—¿Por qué no luchaste de regreso? —murmuró Ron mientras caminaban—. Nunca aceptas eso de Malfoy.

—No puedo hablar de eso —murmuró de regreso. Podía ver que tanto Ron y Harry tenían miedo por ella. Podía ver que era fuera de carácter para ella, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Había estado andando con pies de plomo, y lo odiaba—. Por favor, confíen en mi —agregó esperanzada. Parecieron aceptarlo, pero sabía que solo estaba comprando un poco de tiempo. Necesitaría decirles tarde o temprano. Madame Pomfrey revirtió la maldición rápidamente, puso un ungüento en su rostro para calmar el dolor, y pidió una comida para que no se saltara el almuerzo, pero no estaba contenta por el aspecto general de Hermione en ese momento. Claramente no estaba durmiendo, y su nivel de estrés era alto incluso para una estudiante de quinto año. La medibruja recomendó que descansara y durmiera la noche completa, lo cual ella aceptó sin comprometerse. Por suerte, no intentó mantenerla ahí por mucho tiempo.

Septima se saltó la hora del almuerzo para sentarse con Hermione y dijo a los chicos que fueran a almorzar para poder hablar a solas—. No acepto la violencia, Hermione, pero debo decir que me sorprendí de ti también —dijo su maestra favorita—. ¿Por qué no te defendiste? No te hubieras metido en problemas si era obvio que Rebecca era la agresora.

—No si _tú_ me hubieras encontrado —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. Pero si hubiera sido Umbridge, hubiera sido diferente, y yo no puedo… no puedo arriesgarme.

Septima frunció el ceño—: Hermione, sé que algo te está pasando. Incluso los chicos pueden notarlo. Puede que no te sientas cómoda contándoles, pero espero que por lo menos puedas decirme a mí, o a Madame Pomfrey, o a la profesora McGonagall.

Era cierto, pensó. Se _sentía _más cómoda con Septima para ciertas cosas—. Es… es Umbridge —murmuró, y entonces, después de pensarlo por un momento, agregó—, Detenciones.

—¿Detenciones? —exclamó ella. Su mirada se dirigió a la mano de Hermione—. ¿Tú? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

—Pero eso no fue lo peor.

—¿Qué?

—Umbridge… ella...

—Hermione, por favor, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Amenazó a mis padres!

—¿Qué?

Y entonces, todo salió de golpe: sus intentos fútiles de maniobrar a Umbridge, su pequeña victoria para Harry, las provocaciones persistentes sobre su investigación, aparentemente por venganza, las cartas denunciándola, las detenciones, y las amenazas legales contra su familia. Septima miró horrorizada a su estudiante favorita temblando de miedo y constantemente mirando detrás de su hombro. Nunca pensó ver el día en el que Dolores Umbridge rompiera el espíritu de Hermione Granger.

—¿Expulsarte y arrestar a tus padres por… por _tu_ ausentismo? —dijo—. Lo siento, Hermione. No tenía idea de que harían… bueno, claro que lo harían, pero no de que _podían_...

—Lo sé. Casi entré en pánico cuando me dijo, pero tiene razón. Se llama "contribuir a la delincuencia de un menor" en el mundo muggle, y un sistema corrupto como el régimen de Fudge fácilmente podría lograrlo. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Y tengo que regresar con ella toda esta semana. —Septima sacudió su cabeza.

—No puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando. Desearía poder ayudar más, pero...

—Tampoco le agradas mucho a Umbridge. Lo sé.

—Hermione, no puedes dejar que te derrote de este modo. Debe de haber _algo_ que puedas hacer para salir de la influencia de esa mujer sin poner en riesgo a tus padres. —Demonios, era una Slytherin, pensó Septima… y más lista que Dolores. Se supone que debería ser buena para esto.

—La hay —dijo Hermione—. ¿Recuerdas? Mi familia entera está planeando mudarse a Francia durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Estaré en el extranjero. Solo espero que no encuentre una excusa para deshacerse de mi antes de eso. Aún no se ha deshecho de Harry, así que probablemente estoy a salvo por ahora, pero...

—Lo sé, no es una certeza. —De repente, tuvo una idea—. Pero creo que hay algo que podrías hacer antes de eso.

—¿Como qué?

—¿Necesitas estar inscrita en un programa de estudios acreditado, no? Se que se rehúsan a contar a Beauxbatons, pero podrías por lo menos buscar a un tutor privado desde ahora.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada confusa—. Pero todos dicen que conseguir un tutor privado es casi imposible como hija de muggles.

—La palabra clave: _casi_ imposible. Y eso es para el hijo de muggles promedio, no para Hermione Granger. A pesar de lo que dice Umbridge, todos en el campo saben lo brillante que eres. E incluso si eso no es suficiente por sí mismo, tendrás una mejor oportunidad si escribo una carta de recomendación por ti. Mi nombre quizás no tenga mucho peso aquí, pero sí lo tiene afuera. —Hermione la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Harías eso…? Yo… Gracias. ¿Cómo lo hago?

—Pondré una lista de tutores acreditados que creo estarían interesados en ti. Necesitarás escribirles y pedirles que comiencen de inmediato. Tus padres probablemente tendrán que firmar algo en algún punto. —Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es bueno. Umbridge está leyendo mi correo.

—¿Qué? —Septima estaba sorprendida, pero de nuevo…— Sé qué es lo que dice el rumor —se aventuró.

—Yo comencé el rumor, Septima. _Sé_ que es cierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Co… cómo?

—Tengo una manera de hacer llegar mensajes a mis padres sin miedo de que sean interceptados. Cuando lo comparé con cartas enviadas por lechuza, las cartas por lechuza habían sido cambiadas.

Así que el rumor _era_ cierto. Bueno, eso era cuestionablemente legal por lo menos, igual que todo lo demás que Dolores hacía, pero no tenían el poder de pararla—. Esos mensajes secretos que envías —preguntó—. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que puedas usarlos para escribir a los tutores?

—No, solo a mi familia. —_Y a los Cuarteles_, pensó Hermione—. No es bueno para más, a menos… —De repente, hubo una chispa en su mirada que indicaba una idea brillante—. Septima, ¿cómo envían las personas cartas si no tienen una lechuza?

—Hay una oficina de correos en Hogsmeade y otra en el Callejón Diagon.

—¿Y rentan apartados postales?

—Claro.

El rostro marcado por lágrimas de Hermione se iluminó en una gran sonrisa—. Septima, prepárame esa lista.

* * *

El resto del día pasó como un borrón para Hermione. Aunque estaba de mejor humor, rápidamente se desvaneció cuando su detención comenzó. Incluso con el dolor de cortarse la mano constantemente, era difícil no caer dormida sobre el pergamino teñido de sangre. Ya no estaba llorando o haciendo ruido, lo cual pareció frustrar un poco a Umbridge, pero continuó y continuó. Recordaba que la tercera detención de Harry había terminado rápido, pero esta continuó hora tras hora, y su mano continuaba tercamente sanándose, aunque apenas. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que el aplicar la esencia de murtlap temprano había calmado y mejorado la sanación de sus cortadas. Lo único que había hecho era alargar más su tortura.

No fue hasta la mitad de la quinta hora (tres mil quinientas siete) que su mano finalmente dejó de sanar y dejó delgadas líneas rojas de sangre en su piel. Se preguntó qué hacer. ¿Debería hablar o no? Resistió el impulso de limpiar su sangre por el mantel bordado.

Umbridge pronto notó que había dejado de escribir e inspeccionó su mano—. Sí, parece que comienza a comprender el mensaje —dijo—. Eso es suficiente por hoy. Quiero verla de nuevo mañana en la noche, por supuesto. Puede irse.

—Gracias, profesora —dijo Hermione exhausta.

La sala común estaba tranquila pero no desierta cuando regresó esta vez, y unas cuantas personas miraron en su dirección cuando atravesó el agujero del retrato. Naturalmente, sus amigos dieron un salto para saludarla con expresiones preocupadas.

—¡Hermione! ¡Regresaste! —se apresuró George a ella—. Harry estaba diciendo que no tomaría tanto la tercera noche. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ella…?

Ella levantó una mano para detenerlo—. George, lo que sea que tengas que decir, puede esperar hasta la mañana. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida parada.

—Oh. Bueno, entonces… buenas noches. Descansa, Hermione. —Lucía cabizbajo, pero la besó en la mejilla y la dejó irse.

Envolvió su mano en el pañuelo bañado con murtlap de nuevo cuando llegó a su cuarto. No era probable que prolongara su detención más a esas alturas, y necesitaba el alivio al dolor ahora. Después de pedir a Parvati que la despertara a las ocho de la mañana, agradeciendo a Dios que había logrado adelantar su tarea un día, se quedó dormida aún vestida sobre su cama.

Parvati la despertó no a las ocho, sino solo dos horas después recordándole que tenían que ir a clase de Astronomía. Hermione soltó maldiciones a tal volumen que sus compañeras retrocedieron asustadas, pero aún fue porque no quería ser citada por faltar a clase. Caminó con dificultad a la torre de Astronomía, donde la profesora Sinistra le lanzó una mirada y le preguntó si estaba bien. Harry y Ron de inmediato saltaron a explicar sobre las detenciones antes de que pudiera protestar, pero eso resultó ser algo bueno porque la profesora Sinistra escribió una nota para que regresara a la cama al instante. Hermione honestamente podría haberla besado.

* * *

No tuvo el lujo de dormir dieciséis horas como la última vez que había pasado dos noches sin dormir, pero después de diez horas sin interrumpir, se sentía razonablemente descansada, aunque no al cien por ciento. George era el más contento. Le dio un ardiente beso para el que no estaba lo suficiente despierta en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y de nuevo le preguntó sobre sus detenciones. Ella respondió vagamente y dijo que había respondido mal antes porque estaba cansada y adolorida y consternada porque Umbridge la hubiera maniobrado tan completamente, sin querer dar detalles específicos sobre su plan aún.

—¿Quieres que nosotros…? —comenzó a decir.

—¡No!

—Vamos, Hermione, tienes que dejarnos hacer algo —protestó él—. Es mi deber como tu novio y _nuestro_ deber como bromistas de la escuela.

—Por favor, no esta vez, George. Umbridge es muy buena. No pueden desafiarla directamente. Sólo les causará problemas.

—Pero...pero… ¿y si robamos su pluma?

—¿Y la quemamos? —agregó Fred.

—Eso la detendría, ¿no? —Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ella la inventó. Siempre puede hacer otra, y eso solo la hará enojar más.

George frunció el ceño con pesadez. Sabía que tenía razón, sin importar cuanto le disgustara—. ¿Entonces que podemos hacer? —preguntó—. No soporto verte así.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Fred.

—El ED. _Así_ es como luchamos contra ella… lo que hacemos en las sombras. Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer para arruinar su agenda es una victoria… —Sonrió entonces—. Además, no quieren arriesgar meterse en problemas dos días antes del primer partido de quidditch, ¿no lo creen?

Eso hizo sonreír a George de regreso—. Eso es cierto —dijo—. Oh, y casi lo olvidé. Toma. —Le entregó un brazalete—. Un Brazalete Fantasía actualizado. Te ves como si lo necesitaras. Sólo dinos como sale, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione estaba agradecida, pero lo guardó para esa noche, después de su detención. Mientras tanto, Septima aparentemente trabajaba rápido, y pasó una lista de nombres a Hermione durante la hora del almuerzo. Gracias a Dios tenía a _alguien_ de su lado con verdadero poder. Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacer algo con eso, pero sí tuvo algo de tiempo después de Herbología para poner su plan en acción.

—¿Dobby?

_¡Pop!_ Se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Dobby—, Señorita Hermione, yo creo que no debería tomar tanto café. Se enfermará si no duerme más.

—Eh… está bien, Dobby —dijo ella—. Terminé con eso por ahora. Te llamé por algo más.

—Oh. —Dobby lucía algo incómodo ante su propia impertinencia—. ¿Cómo puede ayudar Dobby, entonces?

Le entregó un par de galeones y unos cuantos sickles—. Quiero que vayas a la oficina postal en Hogsmeade y rentes un apartado postal a nombre de… —Se detuvo y consideró las posibilidades, y entonces sonrió—. A nombre de Arquímedes. Si hay algún formulario que haya que llenar, tráemelo… a menos que esté en detención. En ese caso, espera a que regrese a mi dormitorio.

—¿Necesita otra manera de enviar correo, señorita?

—Sí, voy a necesitar enviar mensajes seguros a personas que no sean mis padres o la Orden. Necesito escribirles primero, así que rentaré el apartado postal por ahora.

—Sí, señorita Hermione.

La oficina de correos sí requirió algunos formularios… y tres galeones al año… pero fueron sencillos y, lo mejor de todo, no eran exigentes sobre el pseudónimo mientras pagara. Pronto, era la orgullosa dueñas de la dirección:

_Apartado postal 314_

_Hogsmeade, Escocia_

Y aún tenía que ir a detención.

Las cortadas en su mano se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar sin sanar en media hora, pero Umbridge le dijo que continuara. No había manera de evitar que la sangre cayera sobre el mantel, aún si no era mucha, pero a la mujer no pareció importarle. Aun así, dejó que Hermione se fuera después de dos horas, dejándole la noche libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Comenzó besando a George con todo lo que pudo enfrente de la sala común entera cuando regresó porque le informó que él y Fred le habían guardado comida de la cena.

Le dijo el plan de ella y Septima a sus amigos esa noche en estricta confidencia sin dar muchos detalles sobre porque lo estaba haciendo. Sus reacciones variaron entre consternación porque los dejaría antes (no habían pensado mucho sobre el hecho de que estaba planeando pasar el semestre de primavera en Francia) a interés en como un tutor privado sería diferente comparado con Hogwarts. Harry dijo que pondría palabra a favor de ella, excepto que eso probablemente sería contraproducente por el momento.

—Sería bueno, hacer eso —dijo Ron—. Quiero decir, no quiero tener que estudiar solo, pero podrías ir a Hogsmeade cuando quisieras.

—Pero no hay quidditch —señaló Fred—. ¿Quién querría vivir así?

—Bueno, solo serían unas semanas a lo mucho —respondió ella rodando sus ojos. Y si todo salía bien, no sería necesario.

—Oye, ¿no podrías hacerlo por todo el semestre de primavera? —dijo George.

Hermione se volteó y lo miró.

—Quiero decir, entonces estarías en el país, y podrías visitar durante los fines de semana de Hogsmeade.

Ella se puso de pie de golpe. Casi se fue corriendo a su cuarto, pero se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para besarlo en la mejilla—, Por eso eres el gemelo listo.

—¡Oye! —escuchó gritar a Fred mientras corría arriba. Pronto llegó a su dormitorio y escribió una nota rápida.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_¿Sobre vender el consultorio y mudarnos a Francia? Esperen en hacer algo final a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Quizás tengamos que cambiar nuestros planes rápidamente. Larga historia. Se los diré cuando sepa más._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione_

Ese era un buen comienzo, así que pidió a Dobby que la entregara de inmediato mientras comenzaba con las cartas para la lista de tutores que Septima le había dado. Si escribía una carta base y la copiaba a cada uno, probablemente podría terminar esa noche. Era una lista corta. Su mano dolía por las cortadas y se entumió por todo lo que había estado escribiendo, pero por lo menos no estaba escribiendo esas mismas cuatro palabras una y otra vez de nuevo.

Le tomó tiempo escribir una carta que sonaba respetuosa, conocedora, y muy interesada sin sonar desesperada. Septima le había ayudado escribiendo algunos puntos para ayudarla, lo cual era bueno porque había cierta etiqueta que tenía que ser observada que probablemente era una mezcla de tradiciones sangre pura y un legado del antiguo sistema de aprendices. Aunque sí escribió algo extra: una pregunta amable sobre como la acreditación había cambiado bajo el Decreto Educacional Número Veintiuno y como cualquier paso nuevo en el proceso la involucraría. Era una pregunta que parecía ser poco informada, pero no una que un novato por completo preguntaría. Esperaba poder ver en las respuestas lo fácil o difícil que sería para el Ministerio revocar la acreditación de un tutor solo para fastidiarla. Aunque se preguntó, si la sacaba de Hogwarts donde no "corrompería" a ningún estudiante, ¿en verdad le importaría a Umbridge?

De cualquier modo, una vez tuvo una carta que consideró buena, comenzó a escribir las copias que necesitaba. Fue entonces que Dobby le entregó la respuesta de sus padres a su nota. Frunció el ceño cuando la leyó. Debió darse cuenta de que eso los preocuparía.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Esperaremos a hacer la venta si eso quieres; aún hay tiempo en el proceso, pero necesitas decirnos si algo malo está pasando. ¿Estás en peligro en la escuela? ¿Algo está pasando en casa? No comprendemos porque nuestros planes de irnos del país serían un problema de repente, y esperamos que estés bien en Hogwarts._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá y papá_

Querrían una respuesta esa noche. Supo eso incluso antes de que Dobby lo mencionara. Tomó otro pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir:

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

Parte de ella quería escribir una carta larga detallada con… bueno, no _todo_ lo que estaba pasando, pero gran parte. Pero de algún modo, no pudo hacerlo. Las detenciones habían estado pesándole tanto toda la semana que ni siquiera quería pensar sobre eso. ¿Y qué dirían sus padres cuando les dijera? Había apenas mencionado las detenciones de Harry con tan poco detalle como pudo. No, esperaría a darles detalles hasta después.

_Problemas con Umbridge. Nada de peligro real, pero quizás necesite reevaluar mis planes para el semestre de primavera. Escribiría más, pero he estado extremadamente ocupada esta semana. Les explicaré cuando tenga respuestas._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione_

Con suerte, eso los calmaría. Su detención final fue tan tranquila como era posible, y cuando terminó, se sintió más ligera. ¡Finalmente estaba libre! Decidió celebrar probando el nuevo Brazalete Fantasía de los gemelos. Fue muy agradable, pero se sintió incómoda con lo atrevida que su subconsciente hizo la fantasía. Eso parecía algo que deberían ajustar, pero George y Fred probablemente dirían que no era una falla, sino una función especial.

* * *

El sábado, Hermione finalmente pudo prestar atención al resto del castillo de nuevo. Apenas recordó el partido de quidditch… el siempre eventual partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin que daba comienzo a la temporada… pero aparentemente, era de gran importancia. Slytherin había tratado de lanzar maleficios a los jugadores de Gryffindor en los pasillos en numerosas ocasiones, a lo cual Snape había hecho la vista gorda. Habían estado molestando a Ron en particular porque era el jugador más nuevo y no estaba acostumbrado. Harry, en contraste, apenas parecía notar sus insultos, y cuando lo hacía, respondía tan bien como recibía. Esa mañana, la mitad de la escuela estaba vestida de rojo y verde, y Luna usaba un sombrero que parecía la cabeza de un león de tamaño real, y que rugía en comando. Luna _era_ del tipo artístico, recordó.

Hermione, sin embargo, decidió dar una visita breve a Septima antes del partido. Se habían saltado su lección de estudio independiente, pero necesitaba agradecerle por ayudarla durante la semana y ver que estaba pasando con otros asuntos.

—Rebecca aún está furiosa —dijo Septima—. Le he advertido que se mantenga alejada de ti, y _creo_ que he logrado que acepte que no es tu culpa, pero aún está enojada, y no está lidiando con esto muy bien, aunque admito que no puedo culparla mucho. Este debería ser el logro más importante en la carrera de un investigador, pero… bueno, puedes ver lo que la presión del Ministerio puede lograr. No estoy contenta, pero estoy segura de que está dirigido a mi tanto como a ti, así que se a quién culpar.

—Aun no comprendo porque Umbridge fue tras Rebecca después de todo, a menos que fuera para atacarme a mí —dijo Hermione—. ¿Qué piensas que pase?

—Si el Ministerio continúa poniendo presión en las publicaciones, me temo que caerán. No porque crean las mentiras… por lo menos espero que no… pero porque Fudge puede poner su posición en Gran Bretaña mágica inaguantable si pone su mente en eso. Será difícil que lo aprecies, viviendo en el mundo muggle, pero el Ministerio controla _todo_ en este país… no directamente, pero son amigos de personas que sí.

—¿Así como todos los políticos corruptos y los hombres de negocio juegan golf juntos? —sugirió.

—¿Golf? ¿Es un juego muggle?

—Eh, sí. Pero bueno, comprendo. ¿Y qué crees que debamos hacer?

—No lo sé. Si tenemos suerte, solo pasará. Umbridge ya te tiene en la mira por lo que hiciste con lo del quidditch. Si no se calma, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. No es justo para Rebecca… por muy enojada que esté con ella… pero la política ensucia todo tarde o temprano. —Hermione no dijo nada y dejó que la idea flotara por un momento.

—¿Te duele la mano? —preguntó Septima con gentileza, notando las marcas rojas.

—Un poco. He estado tratándola con esencia de murtlap toda la semana, así que el dolor no es tan malo, pero no creo sane por completo. —Septima sacudió su cabeza.

—Nunca pensé que sería capaz de _eso_ cuando estuvimos en la escuela. Aunque quizás debí verlo. Y cuantas veces debió tomar escribirlo...

—Cuatro mil ciento noventa y tres —dijo Hermione, y Septima palideció—. Lo siento —agregó.

El gran total fue cuatro mil ciento noventa y tres líneas cuando terminó el viernes en la noche. Estaba segura de que tendría una cicatriz que leería _No debo decir mentiras_ en su mano por el resto de su vida, igual que Harry. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que recibiría una cicatriz de guerra sin luchar en una? Si se _quedaba_ en Gran Bretaña, el Ministerio haría cambios tarde o temprano. Se aseguraría de eso. Pero por lo menos, si jugaba sus cartas bien, nadie podría obligarla a recibir esa tortura _de nuevo_. _Harry_ aún estaba en riesgo.

—¿Y cómo está Georgina? —preguntó, esperando un tema más ligero.

—Le está yendo bien en sus clases —dijo Septima—. Es brillante en Aritmancia… me preocupo por ella, por supuesto.

—Claro —dijo ella en acuerdo—. ¿Por Umbridge o…?

—Por todo. No estoy tan preocupada por Umbridge, realmente. Georgina solo está en segundo año, y está en Slytherin. Le he dicho que mantenga su cabeza baja y Umbridge probablemente la ignore aún si es mi sobrina nieta. Pero lo demás… bueno, ambas sabemos que Quien-Tú-Sabes sigue afuera. Se va a volver peligroso para todos pronto, estén involucrados o no. Y además… bueno, está en Slytherin. Recuerdo como fue en la última guerra. Quien-Tú-Sabes reclutó bastante entre los Slytherin, justo bajo nuestras narices. Intentamos detenerlo, por supuesto, pero solo es tanto lo que podemos hacer. Cualquiera que hablara en su _contra_ en Slytherin aprendía rápidamente a no hacerlo de nuevo. Aquellos que se mantenían al margen solían estar bien… a menos que fuera especialmente talentosos, y Georgina lo es.

Hermione asintió—. Puedo verlo.

—Comenzará con cosas pequeñas… lavado de mentes por los estudiantes mayores, creando presión para unirse a la guerra si esto continúa hasta su quinto año, Merlín lo prohíba.

En tres años. Hermione se estremeció. No quería pensar en que durara tanto tiempo.

—Así que, básicamente, estoy preocupada de que se meta hasta el cuello sin nadie que la proteja… o que necesite defenderse en general y...

—Y mira de quien recibe lecciones de Defensa —terminó Hermione.

Septima asintió. Se sentaron en silencio y bebieron su té mientras una idea loca entraba a la mente de Hermione. Sonó como una locura al principio. Primero, Georgina solo estaba en segundo año. Pero era una estudiante brillante, y Dennis Creevey también estaba solo en segundo año. Además, ¿sería aceptada una Slytherin? Pero si estaba buscando unidad entre las casas, quien mejor que una Slytherin por quien Hermione podía dar fe personalmente, y quien también era la sobrina nieta de una profesora que era conocida por ser más justa que Snape. Más importante, ¿Georgina, o Septima de hecho, estarían de acuerdo?

Bueno, no dolía intentarlo. Confiaba en Septima lo suficiente.

—Septima —dijo—, si hubiera, hipotéticamente, una manera para que Georgina recibiera instrucción en Defensa adecuada… erm, ¿qué pensarías sobre eso?

Septima entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha—. Pensaría que, _hipotéticamente_, eso probablemente sería una ofensa expulsable bajo las reglas actuales de la escuela. Estoy segura de que nuestra Suma Inquisidora no aprobaría de un grupo de estudio de tal naturaleza.

—Estoy segura de que no. Pero estaba pensando… hipotéticamente… en algo _más_ expulsable, pero _también_ protegido por un contrato de secretismo mágico y otras medidas de protección confiables para no ser descubierto por los maestros… Filch y Umbridge en particular.

Septima elevó las cejas, y Hermione sonrió—. En esa situación —dijo Septima con cautela—, de manera definitiva querría saber _exactamente_ cuáles son las consecuencias de romper ese contrato.

Hermione tomó una decisión rápida. Había sido vaga con todos los demás, pero una Slytherin (y una tía abuela responsable) querría saber las consecuencias exactas—. Nada _muy_ dañino. Estoy segura —dijo—. Solo un mal caso de acné que escribe "SOPLÓN" en el rostro.

Eso pareció sorprender a Septima de nuevo—. Quizás _debiste_ tomar la oferta del Sombrero Seleccionador de ir a Slytherin —dijo, a lo cual Hermione rodó los ojos—. De cualquier modo, si Georgina está dispuesta a aceptarlo, lo cual sospecho sería el caso, y yo confiara en la persona que escribió el contrato y colocó las protecciones, creo que estaría bien que tomara tal riesgo, aunque estaría interesada en qué protecciones una estudiante de quinto año cree poder colocar que detendrían a un oficial del Ministerio determinado.

Hermione solo sonrió y dijo—, No me has enseñado _todo_ lo que sé, Septima.

Ella sonrió de regreso—. Ya veo. Buena respuesta… para una Slytherin.

—Si crees que pasaría una noche en la misma mazmorra que Draco Malfoy, estás muy equivocada. Pero gracias. Si soy honesta, pensé que me rechazarías de inmediato.

—No creas que es una decisión fácil, Hermione, pero es una que todo padre, o en mi caso tía abuela, debe de tomar en momentos como este. Me preocupo más porque Georgina aprenda a defenderse de manera adecuada que el riesgo a una expulsión la cual, si hay justicia en el mundo, sería revertida antes de su año TIMO. Dicho eso, si sus padres se llegaran a enterar, negaré todo y les diré que discutí vigorosamente en contra.

Hermione soltó una risita incómoda, pero tenía su respuesta. Probablemente hablaría con Harry más tarde y lo discutiría con él antes de hacerlo, pero tenía un buen presentimiento.

—Honestamente, debería estártelo agradeciendo, Hermione —continuó Septima—. _Alguien_ tiene que enfrentarse a la maldad y corrupción "hipotética" en este mundo, especialmente en tiempos oscuros como este. —Suspiró con pesadez—. Siento que estoy muy vieja para esto.

—No eres tan grande, Septima.

—Quizás no, pero después de ver una guerra y señales del comienzo de otra, así se siente. Y mi cumpleaños cincuenta viene en el semestre de primavera.

—¿Cuándo _es_ tu cumpleaños? No creo nunca habértelo preguntado.

—Es el ocho de febrero.

—Así que… ¿exactamente nueve meses después del día de la victoria? —Septima se rio.

—Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad?

—No realmente. Aunque hubiera adivinado que eres diez años más joven si no me hubieras dicho que fuiste compañera de cuarto de Umbridge en la escuela.

Ambas se rieron de eso.

—Y, ¿tienes más familia? —preguntó Hermione. Honestamente no sabía mucho sobre la familia de Septima además de Georgina.

—No, no, solo Georgina y sus padres y mi hermano… nunca me casé ni nada… Cuando era joven… cuando comencé a enseñar aquí… consideré casarme y comenzar una familia. Entonces llegó la guerra, y perdí un poco ese sueño. Para cuando terminó, era feliz aquí, y ya no estaba interesada. Y en el 83, Georgina nació, y pensé que era suficiente para mi… por un tiempo —agregó, aparentemente para sí misma.

—¿Por un tiempo? ¿Qué cambió? —preguntó Hermione, esperando no estarse sobrepasando.

—Te conocí a ti —dijo ella. Silencio cayó por un momento, y entonces agregó—, recuerdo verte, once años, llena de entusiasmo interminable, y la niña más brillante que hubiera conocido. Eras casi como la hija que siempre desee tener… Lo siento, no debería estar soltando mi carga personal en ti.

—No me molesta, en serio. Somos amigas, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que lo somos, por extraño que sea. Incluso ahora, me pregunto si podría… cincuenta no es muy tarde para comenzar para una bruja, pero está cerca. Pero ahora viene otra guerra, y… bueno, no sé...

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso. Raramente pensaba sobre el hecho de que muy pocos maestros en Hogwarts estaban casados, mucho menos por qué. ¿Cuántos de ellos eran solteros comprometidos como Dumbledore parecía serlo, y cuántos eran producto de vidas y sueños interrumpidos como Septima? Sentía que debía decir algo, a pesar de ser mucho más joven—. Realmente no sé qué es lo correcto para ti, Septima —intentó—, pero… pero sé una cosa, y es que solo pude aceptar estar con George deshaciéndome de mi incertidumbre sobre el futuro y no permitiendo que tomara control de mi vida.

Septima le mostró una sonrisa débil—: Creo que eso es más fácil para una Gryffindor.

—¡Uj! ¿En _verdad_ tenemos que continuar definiendo a las personas por sus casas? —soltó.

—Ya, ya, pero aún eres más valiente que yo.

—No me siento tan valiente en este momento.

—Ciertamente sonaste así hace unos minutos. No dejes que una derrota, incluso una tan profunda como esta… —Señaló a su mano—... te haga caer. Si puedes pasar por esto y seguir enfrentándote a Umbridge de otro modo, aún si a sus espaldas, eso es muy valiente de tu parte… hipotéticamente, por supuesto. —Hermione se levantó y la abrazó.

—Muchas gracias, Septima. —Entonces, revisó su reloj—. ¡Oh no! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al partido!

—¡Ups! Será mejor que nos apresuremos. No quiero tener que explicar a Snape el porque me perdí la victoria de Slytherin.

—Ja ja.

Ambas se apresuraron al campo de quidditch y llegaron justo cuando el partido comenzaba. Parecía un partido normal de quidditch al comienzo… hasta que los Slytherin comenzaron a cantar. Eso era extraño. Hermione no pudo distinguir las palabras al principio mientras se apresuraba a su asiento, pero pronto escuchó el coro:

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_Y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

—¡Oh no! —gruñó Hermione. Ya era suficiente malo que los Slytherin estuvieran provocando a Ron toda la semana, pero ahora, estaban atacando su confianza durante el partido. ¿Ese tipo de abucheos estaba permitido? No pararon todo el partido, cantando sobre cómo nació en un basurero y que no atrapaba nada. Lo sacó de su juego… el cual Harry y Ginny insistían era bastante bueno cuando estaba confiado… y realmente dejó pasar todas las quaffle. El partido solo fue salvado cuando Harry capturó la snitch antes de que estuvieran muy atrás, pero al momento en que lo hizo, Crabbe lo golpeó con una bludger que le pegó directo en su espalda y lo tiró de su escoba.

—¡HARRY! —gritó ella. Se apresuró al campo para ver si estaba bien. Para su alivio, se puso de pie cuando llegó a él, pero entonces, Malfoy comenzó a burlarse de los Gryffindor, y antes de saberlo, Fred y George intentaron atacarlo. Angelina y Harry los sostuvieron, pero entonces Malfoy dijo algo más que hizo que Harry y George lo atacaran.

—¡GEORGE! ¡NO! —gritó, pero fue muy tarde. Harry y George estaban siendo llevados a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, y sintió su estómago retorcerse cuando vio a Umbridge siguiéndolos unos minutos después.

Fred le dijo todos los insultos de Malfoy con detalle gráfico… tal rio de improperios que Hermione tuvo que preguntarse si no había sido planeado por Umbridge, ya que Malfoy normalmente no era tan malo y tenía más cuidado de no ser golpeado en el rostro. Comenzó con llamar "gorda y fea" a la Sra. Weasley y "perdedor" al Sr. Weasley, y avanzó a la casa de los Weasley oliendo como una porqueriza y finalmente insinuando que la mamá de _Harry_ (al ser hija de muggles) olía igual de mal, lo cual provocó a Harry. También quiso golpear a Malfoy después de eso, pero estaba horrorizada al imaginar que terribles castigos había soñado Umbridge para ellos.

Estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Harry y George entraron a la sala común, luciendo tan pálidos como fantasmas.

—¡Harry! ¡George! ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué les hizo? ¿Más detenciones?

—Peor —dijo Harry con voz apagada.

—Sí, mucho peor —dijo George en eco—. Freddie, ven aquí. No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… pero el sapo te dio el mismo castigo. Dijo que hubieras golpeado a Malfoy si Angie no te hubiera parado.

—Pues, tiene razón ahí —gruñó él—. ¿Qué nos hizo?

—Ella… ella… —George estaba atragantándose con sus palabras. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Ella nos prohibió el quidditch —escupió Harry.

—¿QUÉ? —la mitad de la sala común soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Prohibidos de por _vida_ —agregó—, _y_ confiscaron nuestras escobas.

—¿QUÉ?

—¡NO!

—¡No puede hacer eso!

—¡No puede! —protestó Hermione—. Por favor dime que no puede hacerlo, George.

—Lo hizo —murmuró él—. Y McGonagall no la detuvo.

Hermione se colapsó en su asiento (así como los chicos)—. ¿Pero confiscó sus escobas?

—Eso hizo.

—No puede ser… _debe_ haber algo malo con eso —exclamó. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Era su mejor amigo, su novio, y el gemelo de su novio. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos. Umbridge continuaba lastimando a las personas que le importaban, y se sentía impotente. Esa mujer había sacado _toda_ la diversión de la vida de Harry ahora. Debía haber una manera en la que pudiera luchar. Pero no podía acercarse a Umbridge ella. No después de la semana que había tenido.

Pero quizás alguien más sí.

Impulsada con un propósito repentino, se puso de pie de golpe y caminó fuera de la sala común, directo a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

—Disculpe, ¿profesora? —llamó.

—¿Mmm? —McGonagall levantó la mirada. Parecía haber estado llorando, pero lo escondió rápidamente—. Oh, señorita Granger. Buenas tardes. Me temo que si está aquí sobre los castigos del Sr. Potter y los señores Weasley, no hay nada que pueda hacer. La profesora Umbridge tiene autoridad final sobre toda la disciplina.

—Lo sé, profesora. Sólo quería aclararlo un poco. ¿La profesora Umbridge en verdad _tiene_ la autoridad de prohibir el quidditch a Harry, George, y Fred _de por vida_? No creí que los castigos pudieran llevarse al próximo año, y también está el mundo afuera de la escuela...

—Me temo, señorita Granger —la interrumpió McGonagall—, que mientras la profesora Umbridge permanezca como Suma Inquisidora, y mientras el Decreto Educacional sea vigente, _puede_ detener a esos chicos de jugar quidditch en la escuela. Tiene razón en que no tiene autoridad directa sobre la Liga Nacional de Quidditch, pero con sus conexiones en el Ministerio, estoy segura de que puede convencerlos de otorgar la prohibición también.

—Ah, me temía que sería algo como eso, profesora. ¿Pero en verdad tiene la autoridad de confiscar sus escobas también? Esas son propiedad privada, y no son contrabando ni nada. No es como si prohibió el vuelo recreacional, así que aún podrían usarlas legalmente.

McGonagall se iluminó ante la idea, y comenzó a pensarlo—. Puede… puede que tenga razón sobre eso, señorita Granger. Me temo que estaba tan sorprendida antes que no lo pensé. Hablaré con la profesora Umbridge al respecto. Puede que invoque alguna regulación para mantenerlas encerradas en su oficina por ahora, pero estoy _segura_ de que puedo obligarla a regresarles cuando los chicos se vayan de vacaciones de Navidad.

—Gracias, profesora. Me alegra que pudiera hacer _algo_ por ellos. Oh, pero hágame un favor y no mencione mi nombre a la profesora McGonagall, por favor.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita Granger. Y gracias por traer esto a mi atención. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Su conversación con la profesora McGonagall la calmó un poco, pero Hermione aún estaba furiosa con la profesora Umbridge por todo lo que había hecho toda la semana. Y no resolvía _realmente_ el problema de Harry para nada. Aún estaba completamente bajo sus talones… y también Hermione, por ahora.

Así que hizo lo que no había tenido tiempo ni energía de hacer toda la semana. Fue a la sala de los menesteres y atacó a un maniquí vestido de rosa hasta hacerlo pedazos.


	20. Las casas unidas

¡Todos alaben a JK Rowling! ¡Todos alaben a White Squirrel!

**Notas del autor: **Un gran agradecimiento a syed por sugerir el tutor de Hermione y a Endgames por ayudarme a planear su arco en la historia. Ayudó a que muchas otras cosas tomaran lugar, y creo que será divertido también.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Hermione estaba cansada y emocionalmente saciada cuando regresó a la sala común solo para encontrar a un Harry sonriente… _¡sonriente! ..._quien la jaló de nuevo fuera del agujero del retrato junto con Ron y Ginny–, Ya era hora. Vamos, Hermione.

–¿Harry? –dijo ella–. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Te atacaron con un encantamiento animador?

–No. ¿No viste? ¡Hagrid regresó!

Hermione lo siguió entonces, pero el ver a Hagrid no animó su espíritu. Lucía como un desastre. La mitad de su rostro estaba moreteado y ensangrentado, y tenía un filete de dragón crudo, de entre todas las cosas, pegado a su rostro como una compresa. También estaba cojeando. Los gigantes debieron ser bastante duros con él… Por lo menos, Hermione esperaba que hubieran sido los gigantes. Si Madame Maxime le había hecho esto, tendría que reevaluar unas cuantas cosas.

–¿Gigantes? ¿Quién dijo algo sobre gigantes? –dijo Hagrid cuando le preguntó.

–El profesor Dumbledore. Al final del semestre pasado –le recordó Hermione–. Habló sobre contactarlos. Solo tiene sentido que te enviara a ti. Mis amigos en Beauxbatons dijeron que Madame Maxime también estuvo ausente… aunque… –recordó–, ella regresó hace unas semanas.

–Oh. Bueno. Sí, vimos a los gigantes –dijo él.

Hagrid apenas debía haber regresado porque no estaba al tanto de nada de lo que había pasado en Gran Bretaña, desde el ataque del dementor a Harry a las detenciones de Umbridge y su prohibición de quidditch, pero lo presionaron a hablar sobre los gigantes primero. Hermione no había leído mucho sobre ellos, y estaba muy interesada en aprender más.

Hagrid y Madame Maxime habían viajado a Rusia al comienzo del verano. Había ido lentamente porque estaban encubiertos, pero aparentemente, Madame Maxime no se sentía incómoda en la intemperie, lo cual sorprendió a Hermione casi tanto como había sorprendido a Hagrid. No podía imaginar a su antigua directora a quien le gustaba usar ópalo armando una tienda de campaña al estilo muggle. Finalmente encontraron la aldea de los gigantes en un valle en las montañas Urales. Hagrid dijo que no fue tan difícil ya que medían veinte pies de altura, a pesar de sus pocos números.

–¿Solo quedan ochenta de ellos? –dijo Hermione horrorizada.

–En Europa. Son los únicos de los que estoy seguro. Pero no debería haber muchos más en los otros continentes tampoco.

Esa era una mala noticia para la raza de los gigantes. Ochenta de ellos definitivamente no eran una población viable para su reproducción. Oh, _sería_ posible si tuvieran el suficiente material genético. Había leído sobre líneas de incesto para el programa de reproducción de puffskeins de George y Fred, pero podría ser desastroso y brutal que hubiera una buena población reproductiva, y no podía imaginar que los gigantes serían muy cooperativos. Quizás si llegaran a clonar en las próximas décadas… Pero no quiso asustar a Hagrid, así que se lo guardó y le pidió que continuara.

La otra cosa sorprendente sobre los gigantes era que ochenta de ellos eran aparentemente demasiados para mantener en un valle, y luchaban mucho. Eso parecía extraño. Estaba bastante segura de que humanos cazadores y recolectores vivían en tribus de cien o doscientos, y los gigantes definitivamente tenían una estructura tribal, completa con rituales y tabúes y el miembro más fuerte de la tribu siendo el Gurg, o el jefe. El profesor Dumbledore les había dicho como acercarse. (Otra cosa extraña: ¿ni Hagrid ni Madame Maxime estaban familiarizados con su propia cultura?) Acercarse al campo al amanecer, cuando estuvieran descansados, solo mirar al Gurg como señal de respeto, llevar un regalo (Dumbledore había enviado poderosos regalos mágicos para ganarlos) ... y no hacer las cosas muy complicadas porque te matarían para simplificarlas.

De cualquier modo, la misión había comenzado bien. El primer día, el Gurg, Karkus, aceptó el regalo. El segundo día, escuchó la oferta de paz de Dumbledore con interés, ya que había escuchado que Dumbledore había hablado a favor de los gigantes en el pasado.

Y el tercer día, Karkus estaba muerto. Otro gigante llamado Golgomath había arrancado su cabeza con sus propias manos después de una pelea que duró horas. Golgomath no quiso esperar por sus regalos. Literalmente intentó sacudir a Hagrid para obtenerlos. A ese punto, Madame Maxime soltó algunas maldiciones de conjuntivitis, y tuvieron que escapar. Predeciblemente, Golgomath había sido apoyado por un par de mortífagos que le habían llevado _a él_ regalos para convencerlo de tomar el mando. ¿Por qué ganar al líder cuando podían derrocarlo? Incluso entonces, los dos habían intentado convencer a algunos otros de aliarse con Dumbledore, pero Golgomath solo los golpeó hasta que se sometieron. En general, la misión fue una pérdida total.

Desafortunadamente, Umbridge se apareció para "saludar" a Hagrid antes de que pudieran llegar a la parte en la que fue atacado, ya que sus heridas actuales lucían mucho más recientes. Los cuatro se escondieron mientras ella lo interrogaba, incluso si técnicamente no estaban rompiendo las reglas. Umbridge dejó bastante en claro que sospechaba de él por trabajar con Dumbledore y que sabía había contactado a los gigantes, pero no debía tener pruebas porque lo dejó con una advertencia sobre su próxima inquisición… eh, "inspección".

Hermione intentó convencer a Hagrid de que fuera a lo seguro con su plan de enseñanza antes de que se fueran a cenar, pero no estaba segura de que se lo tomaría en serio.

–Por favor ten cuidado, Hagrid –lo instó–. No puedes ganar contra Umbridge. Lo he intentado. Harry lo ha intentado. Incluso la profesora McGonagall lo ha hecho, y nada ha funcionado. Está torturando a las personas literalmente en detención, ¡y tiene un decreto del Ministerio que le permite hacerlo!

–¿Torturando? –dijo incrédulo.

–No con maldiciones o algo así, pero son horas de dolor. Y yo _sé_ que buscará cualquier excusa para despedirte porque eres cercano a Dumbledore. El jugar con el sistema de ese modo es su especialidad.

–Vaya, ¿es así de mala?

–Sí, lo es, y yo no estaré aquí después de Navidad. Mis padres se pusieron firmes. Así que no podrá hacer mucho para ayudarte. _Por favor_ intenta no enfocarte en los, eh, animales más difíciles.

–Pues, no te preocupes, Hermione –dijo él–. No tengo nada que sea más difícil que los hipogrifos para ustedes, y eso resultó bien, ¿no?

Hermione esperaba que tuviera razón. Con todo, su visita la dejó con más preguntas que respuestas. Había escuchado que los gigantes eran considerados viciosos, intratables, y debajo de la inteligencia humana, pero no había querido creerlo. Pensó que solo era un prejuicio, pero por la descripción de Hagrid, sonaba cierto. Y Hagrid parecía mucho más humano que un semigigante debería serlo en base a eso. Los gigantes no podían usar magia, pero Hagrid sí. Los gigantes aparentemente eran densos y toscos y tenían piel como la de un rinoceronte, pero Hagrid solo lucía como un humano grande, y Madame Maxime aún más. ¿Una peculiaridad de la genética? Y de hecho, ¿cómo era posible que un gigante y un mago tuvieran un hijo juntos? Tendría que buscar en la biblioteca antes de irse para ver si encontraba algo.

–Por cierto, Harry, lamento no habértelo preguntado, ¿pero cómo estuvieron tus lecciones de Oclumancia esta semana? –le preguntó mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo. Desafortunadamente había abandonado a sus amigos un poco por sus detenciones.

Harry lució incómodo–. Creo que me fue un poco mejor… –dijo él–. Eso de la meditación que hicimos detuvo a Snape un poco… pero no duró mucho. Me distraje mucho porque estaba enojado con Snape. Snape no pareció muy contento tampoco.

Hermione podía adivinar porque: Voldemort haría pasar un mal momento a Snape después, aún si no era culpa de Snape. Se preguntó si Snape siquiera sabía sobre su arreglo con Dumbledore, aunque la debió haber visto ayudando a Harry en su mente, y podría haberlo adivinado.

–Sé que puede ser difícil vaciar tu mente, Harry –dijo ella–. Solo necesitas continuar practicando. Puedo ayudarte un poco más mañana por la noche.

–Gracias, Hermione –dijo él con poco entusiasmo.

–No hay problema. Oh, y hay algo más. Tengo a alguien a quien quiero traer al ED, y esperaba que ustedes tres me apoyaran.

–Claro, ¿por qué no? –dijo Ginny.

–Porque… –dijo Hermione lentamente–, es una Slytherin.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Ron–. ¡De ninguna manera!

–Ron…

–No, es en serio. No podemos tener a alguien de Slytherin ahí. ¿Y si le dice a Umbridge?

–La haría firmar el contrato primero, por supuesto. Es por lo que lo tenemos en primer lugar. Harry, tú eres el otro líder. ¿Qué piensas?

Para su alivio, no la calló al instante, aunque aún estaba sospechoso–. Es arriesgado –dijo él–. Hay muchos mortífagos simpatizantes en Slytherin. ¿Y por qué quieres traer a alguien de Slytherin?

–¿Porque qué dice de la unidad entre las casas si no podemos confiar en una casa entera para siquiera invitarlos?

–Dice que estamos preocupados de que cambiarán de lado y se unirán a Quien-Ustedes-Saben –dijo Ron.

–Ni siquiera les he dicho quién es aún, Ronald –protestó Hermione–. Es Georgina Vector. Solo tiene doce años, así que no es una amenaza, y Septima está preocupada de que no encuentre mejores influencias que los otros Slytherin y que _no_ se una a Voldemort. Y necesita aprender a defenderse a sí misma. Confío en Septima, y ciertamente no está con Umbridge tampoco. Además, Georgina tendría que firmar el contrato como dije.

–Mm… supongo que Georgina estaría bien –admitió Harry–. ¿Es la única?

–La única por ahora. Hay otros, pero quiero ver bien su situación primero. Ron tiene algo de razón sobre estar seguros de qué lado están.

–De acuerdo, entonces. Sólo dinos sobre los otros antes de –dijo Harry.

–Gracias, Harry. ¿Ron? ¿Ginny?

–Pues, si solo está en segundo año, supongo que no puede hacer mucho daño –dijo Ginny. Miró a Ron.

Ron miró entre los tres–. Oh, de acuerdo –dijo él–, pero si nos traiciona, te culparé a ti.

–Gracias por el apoyo –dijo Hermione con frialdad.

* * *

Hermione había pospuesto su lección de Oclumancia con Dumbledore al domingo por el partido de quidditch. Esperaba haber mejorado un poco desde la semana pasada. Desafortunadamente, descubrió que tenía el mismo problema que Harry: sus emociones estaban en alta, y le era inútil vaciar su mente en este momento.

_Prohibición de por vida al quidditch… "No quisieras que tus padres tuvieran que presentarse en el Wizengamot, ¿verdad?" ...Creo que es una sádica sexual… "¡Perra! ¡Estás arruinando mi carrera!" "…recomendé en contra de que seas otorgada los premios" ...presentarse en el Wizengamot… Dementores volando sobre ella, intentando colocar sus fauces hambrientas sobre ella..._

Fue demasiado. En desesperación, Hermione se enfocó en la única cosa que pudo en ese momento.

_No debo decir mentiras._

_Cuatro mil ciento noventa y uno._

_No debo decir mentiras._

_Cuatro mil ciento noventa y dos._

_No debo decir mentiras._

_Cuatro mil ciento noventa y tres._

Dumbledore retrocedió en su asiento cuando rompió la conexión. Hermione se descubrió temblando. Su cabeza le dolía peor de lo normal, y su mano estaba ardiendo de nuevo.

–Lo siento, profesor, esa no fue una buena manera de hacerlo, ¿verdad? –dijo temblorosa.

Dumbledore la miró, su rostro cabizbajo.

–¿Profesor? –dijo ella.

–No, no lo fue, Hermione –dijo él en voz baja–. O más bien, en un sentido, lo fue. Fue un recuerdo al que _yo_ estaba personalmente reacio. Fue útil para sacarme a _mí_, y me bloqueó de acceder a tus otros recuerdos. Pero tienes razón; no detendría a alguien que quisiera hacerte daño, como Voldemort, y le daría información que usar contra ti… Lamento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso, Hermione. No me había dado cuenta de lo duro que fue. –Se acarició su propia mano sin prestar atención en simpatía.

–Sabía sobre las detenciones, señor.

–Sí, pero no había sido testigo de la crueldad de la profesora Umbridge de primera mano. Incluso sabiendo que hice todo lo que pude contra ella antes, cuando Harry fue amenazado, siento que te he fallado como maestro.

–No fue su culpa, señor.

–No, pero hay cosas que podría haber hecho al comienzo… trabajar más duro para encontrar a un profesor de Defensa por mi cuenta, por ejemplo. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Has demostrado una fortaleza en la adversidad que nunca deberías haber tenido que pasar. Creo que sería mejor que termináramos por el día para que descanses. Continúa ayudando a Harry si te sientes bien, pero te veré de nuevo el próximo sábado.

–Gracias, profesor.

–De nada, Hermione. Ah, y puede que te interese que Septima me preguntó esta semana si sabía de algún tutor acreditado que estaría dispuesto a enseñar a una hija de muggles.

–¿Lo hizo? ¿Qué le dijo?

–Me atrevo a decir que tuve un par de nombres en los que no había pensado ella. Tengo una idea que estoy persiguiendo personalmente. Te haré saber si da resultados.

–Oh, entonces, gracias por eso también.

* * *

Hermione tomó el consejo de Dumbledore y descansó por el día. Ayudó a Harry con meditación esa noche tanto como pudo y trabajó en regresar hasta donde había estado antes, aunque le estaba tomando tiempo recuperarse mentalmente de esas detenciones.

Hagrid tuvo su primera lección el martes, e insistió en introducir a los de quinto año a los thestrals. Hermione no tenía problema con las bestias personalmente. Había sido capaz de verlos llevar los carruajes desde que Quirrell murió en primer año. Pero muchas personas los consideraban peligrosos, o por lo menos malos augurios, y entonces Umbridge se apareció para inspeccionarlo y torció todas sus palabras en su contra, y fue terrible. Hermione esperaba poder convencer al hombre grande que fuera más sensato después de eso, pero no estaba manteniendo su aliento.

Aún necesitaba acercarse Georgina sobre el ED. La reunión esta semana era el jueves. Habían comenzado a moverlas para evitar las miradas sospechosas de Umbridge y para funcionar en el siempre cambiante horario de prácticas de quidditch. Así que Hermione buscó a Georgina el miércoles por la tarde y le pidió hablar con ella en un aula vacía. Después de revisar el mapa subrepticiamente para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún indeseable cerca, Hermione le explicó con cuidado la situación.

–Quiero que sepas que ya hablé con tu tía Septima sobre esto, y ella piensa que es una buena idea mientras no seas descubierta –dijo.

La propia sospecha de Georgina fue provocada de inmediato–. ¿De qué se trata esto, Hermione? –dijo.

–Septima está preocupada de que no estás aprendiendo a defenderte. Umbridge te está previniendo de aprender algo útil.

–¿Sí? ¿Y?

–Y Septima está de acuerdo conmigo sobre Vol… lo siento, sobre que Quien-Tú-Sabes ha vuelto. –Usó la frase como cortesía con Georgina ya que podría causarle verdaderos problemas en Slytherin.

–Eh… cierto… –dijo ella nerviosa.

–¿Estás preocupada también, Georgina? ¿Sobre no aprender Defensa?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo hay tanto que puedo aprender de los Slytherin mayores. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?

–Pues, pensé que podría ayudarte con eso. Supón que, hipotéticamente, hay un grupo de estudio que se reúne en secreto para aprender verdaderos hechizos de defensa. ¿Estarías interesada en unirte?

Georgina entrecerró los ojos–: No hay manera de que siquiera _tú_ me ofrecería eso sin condiciones, Hermione. ¿Cuál es el truco?

–Tienes que firmar un contrato mágico para mantenerlo un secreto.

–¡¿Un contrato?! ¡¿Tía Septima estuvo de acuerdo con eso?! –Entonces, su cerebro se puso al corriente con su boca, y realizó la conexión–. ¿Qué hace el contrato?

–Digamos que no sería muy propicio para tu complexión el romperlo.

Georgina la miró molesta.

Hermione sonrió–. Lo siento, tenía que intentarlo. Si le dices a alguien, escribirá "SOPLÓN" en granos en tu rostro.

La expresión de Georgina se suavizó y lo consideró. Hizo la siguiente conexión obvia un minuto después–: Este grupo secreto de estudiantes, ¿asumo que no hay ningún Slytherin en él?

–Aún no, pero yo te apoyaré, y lo hablé con el otro líder.

Ella lo pensó por otro minuto, pero su sentido de la autopreservación ganó–. De acuerdo, no puedo aguantar el no aprender a defenderme –dijo–. Lo haré.

–Excelente –dijo Hermione–. Esperaba que lo hicieras. Sabes que me preocupo por ti también. –Sacó un rollo de pergamino que parecían ser notas de aritmancia de su bolso y lo tocó con su varita–. Ahora es momento para que todos los hombres buenos vengan en ayuda a su país.

–¿Ejército de Dumbledore? –exclamó Georgina cuando leyó el encabeza–. Espera un minuto...

–No fue mi idea –la interrumpió Hermione. Dio un golpe con su varita a lo que parecía un símbolo de fénix decorativo, el cual reveló el texto del contrato, similar a los íconos en el mapa del matemago–. Puedes leer el contrato por ti misma. No requiere que apoyes a Dumbledore ni nada, solo que guardes el secreto.

Georgina lo hizo, y sí, leyó el contrato dos veces. Como Slytherin sangre pura, sabía tener cuidado sobre esas cosas, pero lo aceptó y lo firmó como el miembro veinticuatro.

–Genial. Bienvenida al ED. ¿Puedes escabullirte mañana por la noche después de la cena sin ser notada?

–Claro.

–Bien. Reúnete con Harry y conmigo en el séptimo piso donde está el tapiz de los trolls bailarines. ¿Sabes dónde está?

–Erm… sí, lo recuerdo.

–De acuerdo, te veremos entonces.

* * *

–Georgina está dentro –dijo Hermione a Septima en una visita breve al día siguiente.

–Me alegra escucharlo –dijo ella–. Definitivamente me sentiré mejor una vez sepa unos cuantos hechizos más. Gracias por esto. Por cierto, ¿has escuchado de algún tutor?

–Un par, pero nada útil. Los profesores Shafiq y Hilliard respondieron y me rechazaron amablemente. No he escuchado de los demás.

–¿No? ¿Y del profesor Slughorn? –preguntó Septima.

–No, no he recibido respuesta.

–¿En serio? Pero a _mí_ me envió una nota diciendo que estaba honrado por la oferta de enseñar a una estudiante tan dotada, pero que no podía salir de su retiro en este momento porque está "manteniendo su cabeza abajo".

–¿Te envió algo a ti? Yo nunca recibí nada.

–Extraño. Eso no es como él. El profesor Slughorn no es del tipo de mantener su cabeza abajo, primeramente. Y siempre es muy cordial… sería más acertado que le gusta congraciarse, de hecho.

–¿Entonces por qué te envió a ti la respuesta negativa y no a mí?

–No lo sé, a menos que nunca recibiera tu carta… Ok, creo que _sí_ lo sé. Si está "manteniendo su cabeza abajo", entonces probablemente cree que Quien-Tú-Sabes está de regreso y está escondido. Y si está escondido, probablemente está usando una barrera de correos para que solo cartas de personas que conoce pasen.

–¿Pero por qué? La mayoría de las personas que lo creen no están escondidas.

–Mm, tendría que revisar las fechas, pero creo que el profesor Slughorn es el único de los maestros de Quien-Tú-Sabes que aún está trabajando además del director y el profesor Binns. Puede que eso tenga que ver.

Hermione sintió escalofríos ante la idea de un Voldemort joven. Se preguntó cómo había sido de niño. ¿Siempre fue un sociópata? ¿O cuando comenzó a ser… escalofriante?

–Es una lástima –dijo Septima–. Pensaba que el profesor Slughorn hubiera sido un muy buen tutor para ti.

–¿En verdad?

–Sí. Fue mi profesor de Pociones, ¿recuerdas? Es brillante, está bien conectado, es un muy buen maestro, y no tiene problemas con los hijos de muggles.

–¿Bien conectado? –dijo Hermione con confusión.

–Oh, sí, tenía un pequeño club, el Club de las Eminencias, lo llamaba, si puedes creerlo. Lo usaba para conectarse con los estudiantes que eran famosos o eran de influencia o era posible que lo fueran en el futuro.

–Suena algo egoísta –señaló ella.

–Oh, definitivamente, pero era el jefe de Slytherin. ¿Qué esperabas? Oh, pero no un mortífago, claro, si estás preocupada. Pero aún creo que hubiera sido bueno. Puede que Slughorn sea un buscador de influencias incorregible, pero es un genuino polimago… bien educado en casi todas las materias… y es un intelectual que aprecia la inteligencia por su propia habilidad. Probablemente te hubieras llevado mejor con él de lo que piensas, si hubiera estado dispuesto.

–Comprendo, pero eso no me ayuda ahora.

–Sí, comprendo… Creo que hablaré con el director de nuevo. Fue él quien lo sugirió. No sabía que aún daba clases. Veré si sabe algo.

–¿Fue el profesor Dumbledore? Mencionó… –Se detuvo. Sus reuniones con Dumbledore se suponía eran secretas–. Quiero decir, sería un buen recurso. Espero que pueda ayudar.

–Estoy segura de que encontrará el modo si pone su mente en ello –dijo Septima–. Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que Albus Dumbledore siempre tiene un truco bajo su manga.

Hermione podía creer eso.

* * *

Georgina llegó a la sala de los menesteres justo después de Harry y Hermione. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de abrir el cuarto secreto–. No sabía que había un aula aquí –dijo ella, mirando la puerta decorada.

–Es una sala oculta –dijo Hermione–. Los elfos me dijeron sobre ella hace un par de años. Se convierte en cualquier sala que necesites en el momento, así que la convertimos en una sala de entrenamientos. Pero bueno, él es Harry… ¿se conocen de antes?

–No. Encantada de conocerlo, Sr. Potter –tomó su mano nerviosa.

–Harry está bien –respondió él–. Vamos adentro. –Llevaron a Georgina dentro, y la joven chica se asombró al instante de la sala de entrenamiento del ED con sus repisas con libros y sus artefactos útiles, la zona acolchonada para sentarse, y la galería de disparos en el fondo con blancos con máscaras de mortífagos.

–¡Vaya, este lugar lo tiene todo! –dijo ella–. Pensé que sólo los aurores entrenaban con blancos como esos.

–Son útiles para todos –dijo Hermione–. Han hecho maravillas con mi puntería. Eso no es algo que practiquemos mucho en clase, y no podía creer lo malo que eran algunas personas al comienzo.

–Ah… ¿Y dónde están todos los demás en la lista?

–Te pedí que vinieras temprano para comenzar a ponerte al corriente y presentarte bien al grupo.

Georgina hizo una mueca–: No les va a gustar que esté aquí, ¿verdad?

–A algunos no, pero ambos te apoyamos, y somos los líderes, así que nos aseguraremos de que no te causen muchos problemas.

–No conozco muchos hechizos defensivos tampoco. Algunos estudiantes mayores en Slytherin nos enseñan algunos… eh, en caso de que los Gryffindor nos lancen algún maleficio –dijo nerviosa–. ¿Voy a estar muy atrasada? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto?

–Unas cuantas semanas –dijo Harry–. No estarás muy atrás. Comenzamos con lo básico para todos porque los maestros de Defensa han sido muy irregulares. El Moody falso fue decente, pero probablemente necesites un repaso en los hechizos base que hemos hecho hasta el momento, así que comenzaremos con eso ahora. Estudiamos hechizos nuevos en cada reunión, así que el que te pierdas los anteriores no te detendrá mucho, y podemos pedir a Dennis que te ayude también.

–¿Dennis… Creevey?

–Así es –dijo Hermione.

–¿Un Gryffindor?

–Sí, pero estará bien. Admira a Harry, y soy su socia de negocios, sabes.

–¿Lo eres? –chilló Georgina–. ¿Cómo?

–Creevey Brothers Pictures. ¿Quién piensas que los ayudó a comenzar?

–Oh, cierto. Recuerdo que hablabas de fotos… No me di cuenta de que habían llegado tan lejos… Así que, ¿dónde comenzamos?

–Comenzaremos con el encantamiento desarmador –dijo Harry–. ¿Lo conoces?

Resultó que Georgina estaba siendo modesta… o quizás bajando sus expectativas en típico estilo Slytherin. Sus compañeros mayores de casa le habían dado un muy buen curso en las bases. Su solidaridad Slytherin y el hecho de que en su mayoría se oponían a Dumbledore significaba que Umbridge había hecho la vista gorda a tal actividad, si siquiera lo sabía. Típico estándar doble. Sin embargo, la puntería de Georgina sí requería algo de trabajo, ya que nunca había tenido que lanzar hechizos más lejos de lo largo de la sala común. Se sorprendió de lo lejos que Harry y Hermione podían lanzar sus hechizos con precisión, y que no era fácil hacerlo. Hermione nunca había disparado una pistola muggle, pero estaba segura de que era más difícil tener buena puntería con una varita. Se tenía que colocar en el ángulo correcto en el segundo correcto al final del movimiento de varita, el cual era diferente para cada hechizo y requería de mucha memoria muscular.

–No estás atrasada para nada –le dijo Harry–. Por lo menos, no más que Dennis. Él tiene problemas con los hechizos más avanzados. ¿Algo qué agregar, Hermione?

–No por ahora. Creo que estás al día. Y creo que deberías sentarte atrás mientras llegan las personas para poder presentarte a todos al mismo tiempo.

–De acuerdo.

Se sentó atrás junto a los blancos mientras el resto del ED llegaba. Todos en la lista aún estaban apareciéndose, incluyendo a Seamus, lo cual era una buena señal (aunque aún no estaba muy feliz al respecto). Una vez todos estuvieron ahí, Hermione se puso de pie y habló al grupo.

–Bien, estamos todos aquí –dijo–. Antes de empezar, tenemos un miembro nuevo. Georgina, ven por favor.

Georgina salió de entre las sombras y se preparó a sí misma. Esperaba resistencia, y no fue decepcionada. A pesar de su pequeña y esperaba nada amenazante estatura, muchos en el grupo solo notaron que había alguien con túnica con bordes verdes en la sala por primera vez.

Lee Jordan fue el más escandaloso–. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una Slytherin?! ¡De ningún modo! –gritó.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –gritó un chico irlandés de cabello rubio–. ¡Nos entregará directo a Umbridge!

–No voy a enseñar a una serpiente a que nos lance mejores maleficios –dijo un chico de tez oscura en acuerdo.

–Podría ser una espía para Malfoy –dijo una chica rubia en túnica Hufflepuff.

–Déjenla en paz –los interrumpió Hermione. Apenas y había alzado su voz… lo suficiente para ser escuchada en el embrollo, pero el grupo se cayó al instante. Georgina estaba asombrada de que comandara tanto respeto–. Todos, ella es Georgina Vector. Es la sobrina nieta de la profesora Vector. No está con Umbridge, Seamus. Umbridge y la profesora Vector no se llevan bien para nada. Y no es una espía, Hannah, y aún si lo fuera, la hice que firmara el mismo contrato que todos ustedes firmaron. No puede decirle a nadie sobre el ED. Y Dean, tiene doce años, no será una gran amenaza, incluso con nuestra ayuda. Sólo está aquí para aprender a defenderse a sí misma, como el resto de nosotros… Yo confío en ella.

–Aún es una Slytherin –dijo Lee–. Nada bueno sale de ahí.

–No hables así de Slytherin –dijo Georgina, dando un paso al frente–. Merlín estuvo en Slytherin, y fue el mejor mago de la historia.

–Tiene razón –dijo Hermione–. Muchos Slytherin han sido muy buenos magos. Y los necesitamos. ¿No escucharon lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo al comienzo del año? Tenemos que unirnos… eso quiere decir _todas_ las casas, no solo tres. Somos más fuertes cuando estamos unidos.

–Eso es difícil cuando no confiamos en ellos –dijo Angelina Johnson.

–Hay muchos Slytherin confiables, Angelina. Un cuarto de la población no pueden ser malvados, o hubiéramos perdido hace mucho tiempo. Sin mencionar que es una manera horriblemente cínica de pensar. La profesora Vector estuvo en Slytherin, y es una muy buena maestra, y justa… nada como Snape. Pregunten a cualquier estudiante de Aritmancia. Y muchos aurores salieron de Slytherin...

–¡Y mortífagos!

–¡Y Quien-Tú-Sabes! –gritaron los detractores.

–¡Eso no significa nada! –exclamó Hermione–. Tu casa no te define… –Se detuvo y lo repitió más lentamente–. Tu casa no te define, y nos hemos metido en la cabeza la noción de que sí. Piénsenlo. ¿Cuántos de ustedes podrían haber ido a otra casa en lugar de en la que están? Neville, ¿no dijiste que podrías haber ido a Hufflepuff en lugar de Gryffindor?

–Sí –respondió Neville–. En verdad no creía ser lo suficiente valiente para Gryffindor, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador me convenció.

–Y Luna, tú podrías haber ido a Gryffindor _o_ Hufflepuff. Y yo, el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que quedaría _mejor_ en Ravenclaw. Incluso comenzó a decirlo en voz alta, pero cambió de opinión porque pensó que Gryffindor me haría más bien, y lo _ha_ hecho más allá de mis sueños más locos. ¿Pero removí la parte de Ravenclaw de mí misma? Por supuesto que no. Trabajé en mejorar _ambas_ partes de mí, no me restringí a mi lado Gryffindor. El ser seleccionada para una casa no debería desmerecerme.

–Ninguna de esas es Slytherin –dijo Angelina.

Hermione abrió la boca de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, Harry caminó al frente.

–_Yo_ podría haber estado en Slytherin –dijo. Muchos en el ED soltaron un grito ahogado. Georgina lo miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. ¿El Niño Que Vivió en Slytherin? Era impensable. Pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo–. El Sombrero Seleccionador me ofreció Slytherin –continuó él–. Dijo que sería grande ahí, pero le dije que iría a cualquier otro lado. Los únicos Slytherin que conocía al momento eran Voldemort y Malfoy, y no quería nada que ver con ellos. Aún me preocupé por eso por un tiempo, pero Dumbledore me dijo después que son nuestras _decisiones_ lo que nos definen. Y si Georgina _elige_ desafiar a Umbridge y a los bravucones en Slytherin para unirse a nosotros, digo que bien por ella.

Todos guardaron silencio, y muchos de ellos lucían avergonzados por acosar a Georgina, pero solo para asegurarse de que habían comprendido el mensaje, Hermione agregó–: Estoy de acuerdo con Harry: aquél que no está en nuestra contra está con nosotros. Y solo para que lo sepan, la _segunda_ vez que pase por la Selección… este año… el Sombrero pasó la mayor parte del tiempo intentando _convencerme _de que fuera a Slytherin. _A mi_… una hija de muggles. Por suerte, logré rechazarlo porque quería permanecer con mis amigos, pero no tengo miedo de pensar como una Slytherin para hacer lo que sea necesario, y ustedes tampoco deberían.

–Vaya. Lo siento, Hermione –dijo Lee.

–No te disculpes conmigo –insistió ella.

–Lo sentimos, Georgina –dijo Susan Bones, y fue la primera en acercarse a estrechar la mano de Georgina–. _Deberíamos_ ser más tolerantes.

–Gracias, señorita Bones –respondió Georgina.

No todos lucían felices del arreglo, pero parecía que todos lo tolerarían, así que Hermione pensó que ese era un primer buen paso para la unidad entre las casas, por muy pequeño que fuera. Pero Hannah Abbott aún lucía poco contenta, y dejó hacer saber su opinión–: Está bien si quieres que se una, Hermione, pero si vamos a traer Slytherin, deberíamos poder reclutar a más Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también. Aún somos en su mayoría Gryffindor.

–Nunca hemos tenido problemas con eso –dijo Hermione–. Mientras sean personas en las que confiemos. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

–Vamos, debimos invitar a Justin hace años –dijo Susan–. Los hijos de muggles estarán especialmente en riesgo. Sophie también, y Ernie probablemente querrá venir con él. Y… ¿qué piensas de Zach, Hannah?

–¿Estás bromeando? Es un idiota, Susie.

–Esa no es razón para prevenirlo de aprender Defensa.

–No… pero no estoy segura de que deberíamos confiar en él aún. No voy a arriesgar expulsión por él. Veremos lo que dicen Justin y Ernie, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien.

–De acuerdo –dijo Hermione–. Cedric, ¿alguna idea?

–Erm, no de los años mayores en Hufflepuff, no, y le di una indicación a Roger, pero dijo que está bien por su cuenta.

–¿Cho? ¿Luna? ¿Padma?

Cho negó con la cabeza–: Le dije a Marietta lo que podía, pero no estaba interesada.

–Mis compañeras tampoco –dijo Luna.

–Anthony estaría interesado –dijo Padma–, pero creo que la mayoría en Ravenclaw preferirían permanecer neutrales y con las cabezas abajo. Quizás él pueda darte un par de nombres más.

–Bien. Es un comienzo. Háganos saber a Harry o a mi si piensan en más. Harry, ¿comenzamos?

–Cierto –dijo Harry–. Quería que trabajáramos un poco más en los encantamientos escudo hoy. Se que la mayoría lo logró la última vez, pero algunos flaquearon, y esta es una habilidad muy importante...

El ED practicó encantamientos escudo por unos veinte minutos hasta que todos menos Georgina y Dennis pudieron realizarlos de manera confiable. Para ellos dos, había poca esperanza de que lograran un hechizo que estaba tres años por encima de ellos, así que Hermione pidió a Dennis que explicara a Georgina los hechizos que habían cubierto las últimas semanas. Después de eso, Harry hizo que el grupo probara unos maleficios nuevos, pero Hermione se sentía distraída. Continuó pensando sobre los dos estudiantes de segundo años lamentablemente poco preparados y sus conversaciones con Septima las últimas semanas. Pensó en la lista de hechizos que había creado, y se dio cuenta que tenía uno que podría ser útil… excepto que Harry aún tenía su pequeño problema de Oclumancia. Bueno, nada que hacer. Sólo tendría que pedirle que se fuera.

Caminó a Harry para hablarle en susurros–, ¿Puedes poner una excusa para irte temprano? Tengo un nuevo hechizo que quiero enseñar a todos, y no creo que debas estar aquí para eso.

Harry gruñó–: Oh, vamos, Hermione, ¿en serio? Ya tengo que aguantar las lecciones de Snape y el que no me mires a los ojos...

–Lo siento, Harry, pero acordamos que no habría hechizos nuevos hasta que aprendieras Oclumancia. Si trabajas en eso, estoy segura de que puedo ponerte al corriente en Navidad.

Harry gruñó y murmuró algo que sonó como–, Más te vale –pero lo aceptó.

–De acuerdo, todos, escuchen –habló–. Acabo de recordar que tengo… tengo algo que necesito hacer para Dumbledore, así que voy a pedir a Hermione que termine la clase.

–Gracias, Harry –dijo ella sinceramente. Él asintió secamente y dejó la sala, y ella suspiró internamente. Sabía que él se estaba impacientando con todo esto, ¿pero qué más podía hacer–. De acuerdo, todos –dijo–. He estado pensando sobre como los estudiantes más jóvenes tienen poca suerte en lo que respecta a la Defensa. No están aprendiendo lo básico para defenderse a sí mismos, y Umbridge es peor que inútil. Sé que muchos de ustedes tienen hermanos o hermanas en primer o segundo año. –El baby boom después de la última guerra se había encargado de eso–. Y sé que tenemos a un par de segundo año aquí, pero no podemos aceptarlos a todos.

–Creo que a la mayoría no nos molesta mantenerlos fuera de esto –habló Katie Bell–. Yo no quiero que Karl arriesgue una expulsión como yo. Yo ya casi soy mayor de edad y tengo mis TIMOs, así que estaré bien. Estoy haciendo esto para que él no tenga que. –Hubo asentimientos alrededor de la sala.

–Oh –dijo Hermione. Eso era un alivio. Y tenía sentido por qué nadie excepto Colin había sugerido traer a su hermano menor al grupo. A veces, aún era algo ignorante sobre la dinámica entre hermanos, siendo hija única–. Bueno, entonces, ¿supongo que muchos de ustedes también les están enseñando a sus hermanos menores algunos maleficios básicos en secreto? –Hubo más asentimiento, y unas cuantas sonrisas–. Me alegra escucharlo. Pero aún me preocupa que sin una clase decente, los estudiantes menores se quedarán mucho más atrás.

–Umbridge tiene algo de razón para los estudiantes menores. Para ellos, lo mejor que pueden hacer es correr por ayuda… pero también necesitan poder distraer o frenar un poco a sus atacantes primero. Los hechizos de duelo básicos y maleficios son un buen comienzo, pero son fáciles de bloquear. Incluso los hechizos más fuertes también. Erm… Fred, dame un encantamiento escudo, y asegúrate de que sea fuerte.

–Eh… ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Fred, y George conspicuamente se alejó un poco de él, preocupado por lo que su novia haría. Fred elevó su varita–. _¡Protego! _–Un escudo transparente apareció enfrente de él.

Hermione elevó su varita y lanzó un–, _¡Reducto! _–La multitud se quedó sin aliento. Era una maldición más poderosa de las que habían usado en el grupo hasta el momento. Se salpicó contra el escudo de Fred con un fuerte ruido y golpe, y el retroceso lo empujó un poco, pero él se mantuvo firme, y no hubiera sido ralentizado en una pelea.

–Como ven, incluso maldiciones poderosas pueden ser bloqueadas. Quiero enseñarles un hechizo nuevo que yo inventé –continuó, provocando algunos susurros entusiasmados en el grupo–. Este hechizo hará algo de bien al distraer al atacante incluso si tienen un encantamiento escudo activo. Ahora, hay suficientes hechizos de años mayores que pueden hacer eso, pero este debería ser lo suficiente fácil para que lo use alguien en segundo año o incluso en primero. Algo que puedan enseñar a sus hermanos o hermanas menores… sin decirles de donde vino, obviamente. Es muy sencillo porque, básicamente, lo único que hace es comprimir un _Incendio_ hasta ser un rayo de magia compactado.

Su idea para este hechizo había sido el intentar recrear una granada muggle sin tener que tomarse la molestia de extraer polvo de magnesio del suelo. El resultado había sido menos poderoso de lo que había esperado, pero aún bueno para este propósito–. El movimiento de la varita es el mismo que para _Incendio_, con un fuerte golpe al final… mientras más rápido mejor. Y la encantación es _Extonio_. Fred, creo que querrás cerrar tus ojos.

Fred entrecerró sus ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de que Hermione le disparara el hechizo. En lugar de solo salpicar contra el escudo, explotó en una luz lo suficiente brillante para cegarlo momentáneamente y un ruido lo suficiente fuerte para hacer saltar a toda la sala. Algunos en el ED aplaudieron. Supuso que se había ganado de regreso la lealtad de algunos ahora que el asunto de llevar a una Slytherin había sido resuelto, y tenía el presentimiento de que esta reunión sería considerada una de las mejores. (Claro, ¿a qué mago no le gustaban las explosiones?)

–Gracias, Fred –dijo Hermione–. Eso no hubiera hecho mucho daño si lo hubiera golpeado directamente, y pueden ver que no hizo nada contra su encantamiento escudo, pero definitivamente lo hubiera distraído. Ahora, quiero que todos se pongan en fila para probar el hechizo en los blancos. Solos dos a la vez, ahora. No queremos que nadie termine sordo.

* * *

–Buenos días, Hermione –la saludó el profesor Dumbledore en su siguiente lección de Oclumancia–. ¿Espero que te sientas mejor esta semana?

–Mucho mejor. Gracias, señor –respondió ella.

–Excelente. Antes de comenzar, ¿puedo preguntarte si has tenido suerte en encontrar a un tutor para el semestre de primavera?

–No, aún no. Los únicos que me respondieron me rechazaron por una razón u otra. Y hay tan pocos de ellos. En el mundo muggle, se pueden encontrar a más tutores cerca de mi casa.

–Hay mayor demanda en el mundo muggle, estoy seguro –dijo él–. Sin embargo, creo que estás de suerte. Mi búsqueda ha dado frutos. Pude ponerme en contacto con un antiguo colega, Horace Slughorn, quien fue el predecesor del profesor Snape aquí en Hogwarts.

–Oh, pero él ya rechazó la oferta, profesor –dijo Hermione–. Septima supuso que se está escondiendo de Voldemort.

–Y así es. No respondió mis cartas para nada. Sin embargo, cuando Septima me informó que aún podía contactarlo por carta, le envié un mensaje a través de ella para coordinar una reunión secreta. Una vez pude verlo en persona, pude convencerlo de que sería de su interés ser tu tutor.

–¿Lo hizo? ¿Cómo logró eso, señor? –Estaba bastante segura de que el profesor Dumbledore no iría por las… formas más desagradables de persuasión.

–Fue muy simple, de hecho. Le ofrecí nuestros cuarteles como casa segura… con el permiso de Sirius, claro. Septima estaba en lo correcto sobre que teme por su seguridad, y una casa segura bajo un Fidelio sería de gran valor para él.

Hermione elevó sus cejas, los engranajes moviéndose en su mente. Incluso con el Fidelio guardando el lugar en secreto, esa era una gran cosa que ofrecer. Probablemente no para Sirius; le agradaba lo suficiente para hacerlo nada más porque sí. Pero Dumbledore era cuidadoso sobre a quién dejaba entrar a la Orden… de hecho, no había dicho nada sobre la Orden. Sintió un truco en algún lado. Decidió tentar el terreno–. ¿Hizo eso por mí, señor? –dijo ella, intentando proyectar una imagen de asombrada gratitud.

El profesor Dumbledore debió sentir su sospecha porque respondió–, Hubiera hecho el esfuerzo por cualquiera de mis estudiantes, Hermione, pero admito que tuve un motivo adicional al buscar a Horace. Verás, Horace no desea unirse a la Orden por la misma razón por la que desea una casa segura: lo que él describe como la "tasa de mortalidad" de nuestro grupo. Sin embargo, creo que podría ser un aliado valioso, incluso si no es un miembro. ¿Y qué mejor punto de contacto podría tener él como aliado que alguien que solo está involucrado en la periferia y que tiene una razón no relacionada y legítima para reunirse con él de manera regular?

–¿Así que quiere que yo… qué? ¿Lo vigile? –preguntó.

–Por el momento, solo que seas su amiga… que te mantengas en su lado bueno, lo cual te aseguro no será difícil. Quizás haya más después, pero nada oneroso para ninguno de los dos, creo. Puedes considerarla como otra tarea para la Orden, si lo deseas, después de que tus lecciones de Oclumancia con Harry concluyan.

De algún modo, estas tareas para la Orden no estaban siendo para nada como las había esperado. Pensó que estaría inventando hechizos o algo similar. Claro, probablemente _era_ la mejor persona para ambas tareas que Dumbledore le había asignado, asumiendo que su descripción era acertada, pero aun así, era inesperado–. Sabe que tendré que hacer que mis padres lo acepten para quedarme en Gran Bretaña para la primavera –le recordó.

–Claro –dijo él–, y si tú o tus padres desean que regreses a Francia después de considerar tus opciones, aún te ofreceré ponerte en contacto con Horace sin ataduras.

–Gracias, señor. En ese caso, estaría feliz de trabajar con él. Ya le he pedido a Septima que me ayude con los formularios. –Le entregó a Dumbledore algo de pergamino–. Si pudiera enviarlos al profesor Slughorn...

–Ciertamente, Hermione, y gracias de nuevo. Ahora, creo que deberíamos comenzar la lección.

La habilidad para la Oclumancia de Hermione definitivamente estaba mejorando. Podía ver que aún tenía un largo camino, pero evitó que el profesor Dumbledore indagara en sus recuerdos por más tiempo, y fue capaz de disminuir su paso cuando sí logró entrar. Reflexionó que en verdad era un maestro excelente ya que era capaz de darle consejos para mejorar su técnica que tenían efecto inmediato. Y la meditación estaba ayudando a su temperamento también. Había estado más calmada durante la semana pasada que había practicado (aunque aún hervía cuando pensaba sobre Umbridge).

No obstante, a pesar de su progreso. Dumbledore pronto encontró su recuerdo de la reunión del ED de esta semana. Había tomado interés en el grupo, y lo consideraba un blanco apropiado y relativamente seguro para su búsqueda… y también explicó que Voldemort probablemente querría buscar información táctica reciente de ese tipo.

–Ah, Georgina Vector –dijo–. Muy interesante. Una buena elección. Creo que será útil más allá de su propia habilidad.

–¿En verdad?

–Así es. Me alegra ver que te tomaste la advertencia del Sombrero Seleccionador sobre las divisiones entre las casas de corazón, Hermione. Comenzaba a temer que su canción había caído en oídos sordos. Pero incluso si solo un Slytherin es visto enfrentándose a la oscuridad, demostrará que la casa no está completamente perdida.

–Eso creo.

–Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Hermione. No seas desanimada si parece inadecuado por el momento. Creo que la señorita Vector dará más impacto de lo que tú sabes.

Preguntándose exactamente qué quería decir con eso, Hermione se fue para escribir una carta a sus padres.

* * *

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_De acuerdo, necesito ponerlos al tanto de lo que está pasando aquí. Estoy segura de que la profesora Umbridge está buscando una manera de hacer que me expulsen. Sé que suena extremo, y sí, probablemente estoy a salvo porque está __mucho__ más en contra de Harry, y aún no ha logrado expulsarlo a él. Pero __sí__ me dio una semana de detenciones por responderle en clase y llamarla y al Ministerio una farsa, lo cual admito fue mi culpa (incluso si es cierto), pero fue muy desagradable y afirmo que fue mucho más de lo que merecía. También está intentando que me excluya de esos premios que mencioné._

_Lo importante es que descubrí que aún si me expulsan, estoy obligada a estar matriculada en un programa alterno, y pueden hacérmelo muy difícil si no lo estoy. Así que me he estado yendo por lo seguro y manteniendo mi cabeza abajo más de lo normal, y comencé a buscar un tutor acreditado. Sé que pensamos que sería casi imposible encontrar a un tutor que enseñara a una hija de muggles, pero tuve suerte, y el profesor Dumbledore encontró uno para mí. Su nombre es Horace Slughorn, y es un maestro de Hogwarts jubilado muy querido, así que definitivamente es bueno._

_La cosa es que necesito que firmen en este momento los documentos adjuntos para el acuerdo de tutorías en triplicado, pero NO les pongan fecha. Si pasa lo peor y sí me expulsan, necesitarán tener la fecha del día de la expulsión. Haré que Dobby les informe si eso pasa. Guarden una copia en un lugar seguro, envíenme una copia, y si alguien del Ministerio llega preguntando por mí, muéstrenles la tercera copia. Eso se encargará de las cosas hasta las vacaciones navideñas, y si todo sale bien, no tendremos que preocuparnos para nada._

_Sin embargo, este arreglo es perfectamente bueno para el semestre de primavera, así que quería preguntarles cómo se sentirían que aprendiera del profesor Slughorn en primavera en lugar de regresar a Beauxbatons. Preferiría quedarme en Inglaterra, y definitivamente hay algunos beneficios. Aún podría trabajar con Septima en mi maestría en persona. (Podré visitar Hogwarts bajo la discreción del profesor Dumbledore.) Podría quedarme en casa con ustedes, obviamente. Y podría trabajar a mi propio ritmo. (Y sí, mamá, sería agradable visitar a George en Hogsmeade también.) El profesor Dumbledore también considera que me iría mejor con el profesor Slughorn, así que espero que aprueben la idea. Reconozco que sería más seguro para todos como familia en Francia, pero el peligro no es tan alto por el momento, y esto sería mejor para mi carrera académica, así que mientras mantengamos abierta la opción de vender la casa y la práctica, deberíamos estar bien._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione_

–Pues, ese es un giro inesperado –dijo Dan Granger después de que él y su esposa leyeron la carta.

–Ves, por esto no me gusta cuando nos guarda cosas –dijo Emma–. Siempre parece terminar en cartas completamente locas como esta.

–¿Pero qué piensas de su idea?

–Oh, ciertamente no me molestaría tenerla en casa. Estoy de acuerdo que sería más seguro en Francia, pero hemos estado bien aquí hasta el momento. No creo tener un problema con esto.

–Supongo que no… –Dan miró la carta de nuevo–. Estoy algo preocupado por estas detenciones. Había hablado antes sobre usar castigos corporales. Espero no que no le hicieran eso.

–Oh, cariño. Yo también. ¿Crees que lo hubiera dicho…? Nunca explicó bien lo que hicieron a Harry.

–No lo sé. Esperaría que nos lo dijera, pero creo que deberíamos hablar en Navidad si no lo hace antes.

–Sí, buena idea.

* * *

Miembros actuales del Ejército de Dumbledore (28 en total):

Líderes: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter

Gryffindor: Katie Bell, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley

Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Sophie Roper

Ravenclaw: Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil

Slytherin: Georgina Vector

* * *

_Extonio:_ Construcción paralela pseudo latina a _Incendio_ de la raíz para "trueno". Crédito a troyguffey por esta idea.


	21. Las tribulaciones del Sr Weasley

JK Rowling es una miembro orgullosa de la Minoría Indecente… oh, esperen, ese es White Squirrel… oh, no, es el encabezado incorrecto.

**Notas del autor: **Crédito a essarg por señalar el problema de Lavender y la profecía.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Hermione extendió su cinta para medir hasta la esquina del trilito y tomó nota de la distancia–. Seis pies, diez pulgadas y un cuarto –dijo.

–Seis pies, diez pulgadas y un cuarto –chilló Sonya, y tomó nota en el esquema en el pergamino.

Hermione tuvo que pedir a sus padres una cinta de medir lo suficiente larga para medir el enorme círculo que formaba las piedras base del castillo de Hogwarts. Tenía dos dudas que quería resolver sobre este lugar antes de irse: porque las piedras no estaban acomodadas en perfecta simetría, y porque no podía mapear el espacio en la cima de la gran torre. El centro del círculo yacía directamente debajo de ese extraño punto cien metros arriba, así que no debería ser tan complicado.

El primer problema Hermione estaba bastante segura tenía que ver con el alineamiento de las líneas ley. Había determinado rápido que el círculo estaba perfectamente alineado con el verdadero norte, y que el alineamiento era reflejado norte a sur, así como este a oeste. Ahora, estaba midiendo cuidadosamente las posiciones de cada esquina de los seis trilitos en un cuadrante del círculo. Dobby sostenía el otro extremo de la cinta de cien pies, mientras que Sonya, cuya letra era mejor, anotaba las distancias en el esquema que Hermione había dibujado. Los dos elfos estaban ayudándola a hacer el trabajo más rápido de lo que hubiera podido de otro modo.

Hermione también había tomado prestada la cámara de Colin para tomar unas fotos, pero no iba a molestarse tomando fotos de las miles y miles de runas que decoraban las piedras base. Sólo podía adivinar lo que muchas de esas runas hacían. Algunas parecían tener como propósito enviar y recibir comandos de otros círculos de piedra. Quizás había uno en el Ministerio para acceso más sencillo. Parecía recordar haber escuchado de alineamientos similares en Francia: una red nacional de piedras rúnicas controladas desde París, pero ancladas a un círculo en la convergencia de líneas ley más poderosa en el país. En Francia ese lugar estaba en Beaune, muy lejos de Beauxbatons. En Gran Bretaña, pensó que sería en Hogwarts, pero era posible que eso era prepotente.

Sobre su segundo problema, ese era un poco más difícil. Vio algunas runas que parecían estar relacionadas con la geometría de las barreras, pero no tenía tiempo de descifrar las ecuaciones, así que tomó una foto para después. Ya había considerado la posibilidad de que había algún tipo de singularidad matemática en la cima de la torre, pero eso no explicaba porque la torreta completa sobre el quinto piso era inaccesible para el mapa.

–Diez pies, tres pulgadas exactamente –dijo otra dimensión.

–Diez pies, tres pulgadas –repitió Sonya.

No les tomó mucho tiempo tomar todas las medidas, y después de eso, Hermione sólo tenía una parada más. Caminó de regreso a la sección del suelo de piedra donde las runas conectando las barreras a su mapa y el mapa de los merodeadores estaban localizadas, sacó un martillo y cincel, y comenzó a tallar algunas runas adicionales.

–¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Hermione? –preguntó Sonya.

–Estoy agregando una subrutina para detectar criaturas mágicas grandes dentro del castillo… más grandes que humanos, quiero decir –dijo sobre el ruido de los golpes a su cincel–. Me he dado cuenta de que hemos tenido a un troll de montaña y a un basilisco merodeando por el castillo desde que he estado aquí, y nadie ha podido rastrearlos… Las barreras no están realmente diseñadas para identificar animales de ese modo, pero debería… poder marcar… aquí… cualquier objeto en movimiento lo suficiente grande y mágico para ser una bestia peligrosa.

Terminó las runas y entonces extendió el mapa del matemago y activó las runas correspondientes que había agregado. Y sí, había una criatura identificada. Un enorme y pulsante punto rojo identificado como _Rubeus Hagrid._

–Mmm, me temía eso. Hagrid también cumple con los parámetros de una bestia peligrosa. Tendré que ver si puedo removerlo manualmente. Pero por lo menos está funcionando. –Desafortunadamente, eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora. La pequeña caja de información para la gran torre permanecería frustrantemente vaga.

En lugar de pequeñas animaciones difíciles de leer, Hermione había dibujado un pequeño ícono con una llave en cualquier lugar donde había una puerta truco o un pasadizo secreto, el cual, al ser golpeado con una varita, mostraría un pequeño cuadro con información sobre como atravesarlo. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que pudo hacer por ese fue, _Niveles superiores de la gran torre: Espacio extraño e interminable que distorsiona magia. Proceder con precaución._

–Sonya extrañará a la señorita Hermione y a Dobby cuando se vayan de nuevo –dijo su amiga elfina mientras subían las escaleras de nuevo–. Es una lástima que no puede quedarse en Hogwarts por toda su educación, señorita.

–Sí, lo sé, pero es la época en la que vivimos –dijo Hermione–. Y me temo que va a empeorar antes de que mejore.

–Todos los elfos en Hogwarts están preocupados, señorita –dijo Sonya–. Recuerdan como era cuando El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado era fuerte. Era malo para los elfos aquí. Y los elfos domésticos no están hechos para grandes aventuras y épocas oscura… Aunque… –susurró de manera conspiratoria–...yo me he divertido con algunas.

–¿En verdad? –dijo Hermione sorprendida.

–Sí, señorita Hermione. Dobby ha tenido más aventuras con usted que la mayoría de los elfos alguna vez lo hace, y yo he estado con usted algunas veces. Fue muy aterrador, pero Sonya estuvo feliz de poder ayudarla a escapar y detener a los magos malos.

Hermione y Dobby comenzaron a ver a Sonya en una nueva luz. Sabía que era extrovertida y le gustaba empujar los límites sociales, pero esto era nuevo–. Sonya, creo que eres lo más cercano a un elfo doméstico Gryffindor que he visto –dijo Hermione, provocando que la elfina se sonrojara–. Y creo que es brillante. No dejes que los otros elfos te digan algo malo al respecto.

Dobby asintió con firmeza–. Yo ayudo a la señorita Hermione y a Harry Potter y sus amigos como sea que Dobby puede –dijo–. Es buen trabajo para los elfos. Me alegra que quieras ayudar a los magos también.

–Creo que eres sabio, Dobby –respondió Sonya–. Cocinar y limpiar es buen trabajo para elfos, pero deberíamos estar listos para ayudar a los magos con las cosas grandes también, como el jefe elfo Hooky ayudó a Godric Gryffindor.

Hermione recordaba la historia… como Hooky, el primer jefe elfo en Hogwarts, había tenido un rol decisivo en el duelo entre Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, el cual terminó con el exilio de Slytherin del castillo. Claro, los magos prestaban tan poca atención a los elfos que raramente tenían tal oportunidad.

–Pues, yo ciertamente no olvidaré la gran ayuda que pueden dar los elfos –prometió ella–. Y Sonya, si las cosas se ponen difíciles con Umbridge, y tienes la oportunidad de escapar, siempre puedes venir a mí. Estoy segura de que puedo hacer arreglos para ti.

Sonya sintió escalofríos ante la idea, pero asintió débilmente–. Gracias, señorita Hermione. Sonya lo recordará.

–Dobby extrañará a Sonya también –dijo Dobby en voz baja.

–Gracias, Dobby –dijo ella.

* * *

Ya que Hermione intentaba mantener su cabeza abajo, y Harry prácticamente estaba siendo obligado, las cosas se calmaron en Hogwarts mientras llegaban a diciembre. Hermione en su mayoría estaba marcando el tiempo hasta poder irse en Navidad. Aún tenía sentimientos mezclados sobre dejar a Harry, George, y los otros Weasley atrás, pero estaba resuelta a que era más seguro de este modo… no que Umbridge no podría salir con lo mismo con Ron o Ginny, pero Dumbledore probablemente encontraría acomodaciones para sangre pura como ellos en un instante. Aunque Harry estaba atrapado.

El tema delicado era la continua guerra de palabras, correspondencia acalorada, y cartas al editor cuidadosamente escritas sobre los premios Gamp y Wenlock. Eso no iba bien. Las cartas que Hermione había recibido y vio publicadas en _Transformación Hoy_ y _Anales en Aritmancia_ prácticamente decían que era merecedora de los premios sin decirlo directamente, pero cubrían esta declaración con "preocupaciones" y "evaluaciones" y "significado público" y similares palabras cobardes que básicamente se reducían al Ministerio no queriendo que honraran a alguien que era un "agitador político preocupante" y una "alarmista". Eso, aparentemente, era razón suficiente para considerar seriamente no darle y a Septima y Rebecca dos prestigiosos premios internacionales para los cuales estaban claramente calificadas. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando las organizaciones que otorgaban los premios estaban basadas en Gran Bretaña y afiliadas, aún si mínimamente, con el Ministerio del país base. La política triunfaba sobre todo.

El problema también llevaba a Rebecca, aunque no podía estar completamente enojada con Hermione, a dirigir palabras poco amables en su dirección en medio de quejas más generales sobre lo injusta que era la situación.

–Lamento que terminaras involucrada en esto, Rebecca –le dijo Hermione más de una vez–. Sé que es muy injusto para ti. Pero ninguna pudo ver venir a Umbridge cuando publicamos. Es algo que no pudimos controlar.

–Pues eso no me ayuda mucho, ¿no es así? –dijo Rebecca.

–Estoy haciendo lo que puedo –respondió ella, aunque tuvo que preguntarse. _Había_ una cosa que podía hacer, pero era drástica. Incluso escribió a casa para pedir consejo a sus padres, pero la respuesta que recibió no fue muy útil:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Lamentamos que estés teniendo tantos problemas por estos premios. Obviamente los mereces si comprendemos cómo funciona el proceso de investigación en el mundo mágico, pero si el Ministerio está determinado a interponerse, es muy poco lo que puedes hacer. Lo único que podemos sugerir es una campaña mayor de cartas, como lo hiciste por Harry, pero suena a que la mayoría de la prensa está del lado del Ministerio, así que eso quizás no ayude. Dijiste que el padre de tu amiga Luna publica una revista. ¿Podría ser de ayuda?_

_Desafortunadamente, esta no es una decisión que podemos tomar por ti. Vas a tener que usar tu propio juicio. Te guste o no, suena a que cualquier cosa que hagas sería un acto político. Solo toma consciencia del mensaje que es probable que envíes, lo efectivo que podría ser, y cuáles serían las consecuencias. Y ten seguridad de que apoyaremos cualquier decisión que tomes._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá y papá_

Así que tendría que usar su propio juicio. Bien, haría eso. _El Quisquilloso_ no tenía un gran número de lectores, aunque lo mantendría en mente. El problema era que cuando _sí_ consideraba el mensaje que enviaba, las consecuencias, y especialmente la efectividad probable de cada acto en sus manos, todos parecían señalar en la misma dirección. Hermione no durmió bien esa noche, pero para la mañana, había tomado su decisión.

–Rebecca, necesito hablar contigo –dijo cuando se acercó a la Ravenclaw mayor al día siguiente.

–Si estás aquí para disculparte de nuevo, Granger, puedes guardártelo –dijo–. Ya hemos hablado de esto al límite.

–De hecho, tengo algo diferente que decir –dijo Hermione, y Rebecca se detuvo y la miró. Hermione tomó un gran respiro–. He retirado mi nombre.

Rebecca la miró con sorpresa–. ¿Qué? –dijo, pensando que no había escuchado bien.

–Escribí a _Transformación Hoy _y _Anales en Aritmancia_ esta mañana y retiré mi nombre para su consideración para los premios Gamp y Wenlock.

–_¿Qué?_

–Sin admitir nada –aclaró–, y aun insistiendo que merecías los premios por tu parte del trabajo. Podrán otorgarlos solo a ti ahora sin que yo esté unida a ellos.

Rebecca estaba sin habla. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces porque no podía encontrar las palabras. Finalmente se decidió por–: _¿Por qué? _¿Por qué harías eso?

–Porque en el fondo, sabía que Umbridge nunca me dejaría recibir esos premios, y tengo batallas más importantes que luchar –dijo Hermione con firmeza.

–Pero… pero aun así, ¡este debería ser el logro más grande en tu carrera! Yo hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes si estuviera en tu posición. Demonios, ¡es lo que _he_ estado haciendo el último mes!

–Rebecca, aún soy joven, incluso para los estándares de los aritmagos… joven y estudiando nuevas ramas de las matemáticas. Tengo tiempo suficiente para hacer mi nombre, pero tengo que enfocarme en sobrevivir la guerra primero… Y además… Aún si no me agrada tu actitud… si soy honesta, _nunca_ me ha agradado tu actitud desde el comienzo… pero no es justo para ti que seas dejada fuera de estos premios por un estúpido pleito político en el que me vi involucrada. Sé lo mucho que significan para ti. Por lo menos tú aún puedes recibirlos.

Rebecca no pudo hablar de nuevo, y comenzó a sonrojarse. Hermione sabía que la había avergonzado con eso último. Rebecca era orgullosa y no querría dejar los premios, pero aún se sentía incómoda con Hermione actuando toda noble.

–Yo… gracias, Hermione –dijo ella finalmente–. No tuviste que hacer eso.

–No, pero pensé que era la mejor declaración que podía dar… retirar mi nombre en mis propios términos antes de que ellos me quitaran. Considéralo una protesta.

–¿Una protesta? Vaya. Hermione, en verdad espero nunca tener que vivir tu vida.

–Eso nos hace dos, Rebecca –dijo ella.

Predeciblemente, Umbridge no fue tímida al restregárselo cuando descubrió lo que Hermione había hecho–. Finalmente, la verdad sale –sonrió la mujer sapo–. Solo eres una mediocre creadora de hechizos de quinto año caminando bajo la sombra de familias más dotadas y establecidas.

Pero Hermione estaba lista para ella–, No admito nada, profesora –dijo ella–. Simplemente determiné que sería del beneficio para todos los involucrados que retire mi nombre. Puede creer lo que quiera creer. Yo sé la verdad, y eso es suficiente.

–Mmm. Sí, bueno… intente ser menos disruptiva en el futura.

–Por supuesto, profesora.

Sintió necesitar una ducha después de eso, pero por lo menos solo tenía unas semanas más.

* * *

Mientras Hermione se preparaba para irse, una de las tareas restantes que tenía que hacer era cerrar su grupo de estudio con Greengrass y Davis. No quería que sus planes de irse se supieran ampliamente, y dentro de la medida que sí, estaba contenta con dejar que la mayoría creyera que aún iba a Beauxbatons, así que no les informó hasta la reunión final del semestre. Huelga decir que se sorprendieron de sus verdaderas motivaciones.

–Tengo que decir, Granger –dijo Greengrass–, que nunca te puse del tipo de rendirse. No me parecías del tipo que se detendría por nada.

–Puede que sea Gryffindor, Greengrass, pero soy lo suficiente lista para saber cuándo dejar de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared –respondió Hermione–. Y de todos modos, este era el plan desde el comienzo. Mis padres no querían que regresara a Hogwarts, y se enojaron bastante cuando el Ministerio me obligo. Siempre había planeado irme después de las vacaciones navideñas. Pero aquí está la cosa… y guárdenselo entre ustedes hasta que el tren se vaya, si no les molesta… pero lo considero una victoria porque encontré la manera de no tener que irme de Gran Bretaña.

–¿_No_ vas a regresar a Beauxbatons? –dijo Davis sorprendida.

–No.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Greengrass–. Necesitarías de un tutor, y sin ofender, pero la mayoría son sangre pura élite.

–La mayoría lo son, pero Septima conoce a uno a quien le importa más el potencial académico tanto como la historia familiar: Horace Slughorn.

Las otras chicas la miraron con sorpresa–. ¿Slughorn? –dijo Greengrass–. ¿El antiguo Maestro de Pociones? Se supone que es _muy_ bueno. –Lo pensó un poco más–. ¿Y es bueno en las otras materias?

–Septima dice que sí. –Era medio cierto. Había confiado más en el reporte del profesor Dumbledore de él–. Sí lo llamó un incorregible buscador de influencias, pero si puede enseñar mejor que Umbridge, eso es lo suficiente bueno para mí.

–Será _mucho_ mejor que Umbridge –dijo Davis–. Creo que estoy celosa ahora. Parece que serás la única que podrá pasar su TIMO.

–No creo que seré la _única_ –dijo Hermione a sabiendas.

–Pues, sé que yo no –gruñó ella.

–Claro que sí, Tracey –dijo Greengrass–. Te dije que puedes venir a mi casa a practicar durante Yule.

–Daphne, aún si voy para Yule _y_ Ostara, eso probablemente solo sea suficiente para conseguirme un Aceptable en el práctico.

–Te preocupas demasiado, Tracey.

Hermione creyó ver una apertura–. Davis, ¿puedo darte un consejo? –dijo.

–¿Consejo?

–Sobre aprender Defensa práctica.

Greengrass y Davis la miraron con sospecha–. ¿Por qué? –dijo Greengrass–. ¿Puedes dar vuelta a las reglas de Umbridge? Y si puedes, ¿por qué nos lo dirías?

–Porque en verdad aprecio su ayuda este año –dijo Hermione–. No muchos Slytherin darían el tiempo a una Gryffindor, mucho menos a una hija de muggles.

–¿Qué podemos decir? –dijo Greengrass–. Somos como Slughorn. Nos importa más el potencial académico.

–Esa es una muy buena política. Pero quiero decirles algo… a ambas, pero especialmente a ti, Davis, ya que estás preocupada… cuando regresen para el semestre de primavera, si aún siguen preocupadas sobre pasar su TIMO de Defensa, _y_ si están dispuestas a jurar el secreto porque sí, Umbridge tiene sus reglas… –Consideró como ponerlo–... pueden hablar con Harry...

–¡¿Potter?! –escupió Greengrass–. ¿Estás loca? Tú eres una cosa, Granger, pero Potter es _persona non grata _en Slytherin.

–Más razón para jurar el secreto, entonces. Tenemos maneras de asegurarnos que su involucramiento no sea descubierto.

–¿Tenemos? –preguntó Davis.

–Es lo que dije.

–¿Y Potter estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos?

–Si hablo bien de ustedes, creo que sí.

–¿Y si no queremos elegir lados, Granger? –dijo Greengrass, con más cuidado que antes.

–Tendrán que elegir un lado tarde o temprano –les dijo Hermione–. Si en verdad creen que Voldemort ha regresado… –Temblaron–... lo cual creo que la mayoría en Slytherin cree en privado, estarán a favor o en contra. _Él_ piensa en absolutos. –Dejó que absorbieran eso y vio a las dos chicas temblar–. Solo algo en lo que pensar. Ahora, ¿alguna última palabra de sabiduría sobre Encantamientos?

–Unas cuantas –salió Davis de su trance–, pero si vas a aprender de Horace Slughorn, no creo que las necesites. ¿Algo sobre Aritmancia?

–Muchas, pero a su nivel, será mejor que me controle y les de consejos sobre funciones paramétricas que deberían hacer el computar movimientos de varita más fácil para ustedes...

Hermione pensó que la conversación había sido productiva. Quería decirle a Harry sobre su conversación al día siguiente, pero pronto descubrió que hubo una conmoción mientras dormían, lejos de la cima del lado de las chicas en la torre, y Harry y los Weasley ya no estaban en el castillo.

* * *

Neville lucía tan nervioso al día siguiente que no podía hablar con Hermione sobre el incidente en volumen arriba de un susurro–. Harry estaba gritando mientras dormía –le dijo–. Fue horrible… sonaba como si estuviera muriendo. Nos despertó a Ron y a mí de inmediato. No sé cómo Dean y Seamus continuaron durmiendo. Entonces, se despertó y comenzó a gritar sobre el papá de Ron siendo atacado. Pensé que se había vuelto loco, pero fui por la profesora McGonagall para pedirle ayuda, y lo siguiente que supe es que llegó y se lo llevó junto a Ron y a los gemelos… y supongo que a Ginny también. No los he visto desde entonces.

–¿Escuchaste qué le estaba pasando a Harry?

–No lo sé. Creo que tuvo algún tipo de visión. McGonagall pareció pensar que el papá de Ron en verdad _había_ sido atacado.

–¿Tuvo una _visión_? –exclamó ella.

–Sí, supongo.

Eso no era bueno. Se suponía que la Oclumancia de Harry debía parar eso. Bueno, sólo había una persona con quien podía hablar sobre las visiones: el profesor Dumbledore. Tuvo que intentar su oficina tres veces antes de encontrarlo dentro, pero finalmente tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella.

–Me temo que Arthur Weasley fue atacado anoche en el transcurso de sus actividades para la Orden, por una serpiente grande enviada por Voldemort. Actualmente, está en condición estable en San Mundo. No está completamente fuera de peligro, pero los sanadores confían en que se recuperará.

–Eso es horrible –dijo ella–. ¿Cómo fue…? ¿Qué estaba…?

–Probablemente será mejor que no sepas todos los detalles, Hermione –dijo Dumbledore.

–Neville dijo que tuvo una visión de lo que estaba pasando, profesor.

–Eso es correcto.

–¿Por qué no pudo bloquearlo con Oclumancia? Pensé que estaba progresando.

–Así es, el profesor Snape reporta que Harry ha progresado de manera admirable en Oclumancia, aunque por supuesto no lo puso en esos términos. Sin embargo, parece que Harry sufrió de una visión inusualmente fuerte de Voldemort… por accidente, estoy seguro… y no estaba preparado para un asalto tan poderoso en su mente, especialmente mientras dormía. Aún confío en que podrá volverse competente. ¿Creo que estabas preocupada por que guardara tus secretos? Debería poder hacer eso mucho antes de poder bloquear las visiones. No obstante, deberías continuar animándolo y recordándole sus motivos.

–Por supuesto, profesor.

–Muy bien. Y ahora, creo que debes prepararte para irte. Es una lástima que te vayas de nuevo, pero confío en que estarás en buenas manos.

–Gracias, señor.

Hermione dejó la oficina del director ensimismada y después de la cena regresó a su dormitorio a empacar. Tendría que despedirse de sus compañeras de cuarto de nuevo, por todas la complicaciones que eso ofrecía. Las cosas habían sido diferentes este año. Sally-Anne y Lily aún no se estaban hablando, y claramente era un gran peso para ambas. Parvati y Lavender aún eran cercanas cuando discutían sobre moda y chismes y lo que sea que otras adolescentes hablaban. (¡Y Hermione se la pasaba inventando maleficios!) Pero ellas dos habían acordado simplemente no hablar sobre Voldemort con la otra.

–¿Es cierto? –le preguntó Parvati–. Los rumores dicen que el papá de Ron fue atacado anoche. ¿Lo fue? Todos los Weasley se fueron hoy...

–Sí, es cierto, Parv –dijo Hermione con tristeza–. Fue mordido por una serpiente gigante anoche. Parece que estuvo muy mal, pero están seguros de que va a vivir.

–¡Eso es terrible! Y Ron es tan buen chico...

Lavender soltó una risotada.

–¡Lo es, Lav! Aún tiene que madurar un poco, pero es lo suficiente agradable. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿De dónde salió la serpiente?

–Voldemort la envió.

–Oh, por favor –dijo Lavender incluso cuando dio un salto de la sorpresa–. ¿Aún sigues con eso?

–Sí, Lavender, porque es _cierto_ –soltó Hermione.

–Eso dices _tú_. Pero no vi nada en _El Profeta_ hoy al respecto.

–Eso es porque está siendo callado por el Ministerio. No quieren decir que Voldemort estuvo detrás de eso.

–Eso es conveniente. ¿Cómo sabemos que pasó, entonces? O quizás la "serpiente gigante" fue que se confundió con un cable eléctrico muggle.

–¡Eso es todo! –explotó Hermione. Sacó su varita y la apuntó a Lavender.

–¡Ey! ¡Ey! –dijeron sus compañeras.

–Hermione, no puedes… –comenzó Parvati.

–Para, Parv. Me voy mañana. Umbridge no puede expulsarme ahora. No sé qué se te metió, Lavender, ¡pero el padre de Ron pudo haber _muerto _anoche! Todos los Weasley se fueron. Quizás no quieras creerlo, pero está pasando...

De repente, sintió una mano sobre su brazo gentilmente empujando la varita abajo.

–Hermione, cálmate –le dijo Sally-Anne en voz baja–. Ella no vale la pena.

Hermione suspiró y asintió a su amiga, pero regresó su mirada a Lavender con tristeza–. Lavender, ¿qué te pasó?

–¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en tercer año?

–¿Qué? –Parecía que había sido tomada completamente desprevenida.

–Tú y Parv vinieron corriendo y gritando sobre que la profesora Trelawney había hecho una profecía… un profecía sobre un señor oscuro que sería restaurado al poder por sus sirvientes y una guerra que se avecinaba que sería peor que la anterior. Yo aún la recuerdo. ¿Tú no? Yo no la creí, pero el profesor Dumbledore sí, y resultó ser cierta. ¿Por qué dejaste de creerla?

–¿Una profecía? –dijo Lily Moon–. Eso es serio. ¿Por qué no me dijeron sobre eso?

–Yo… supongo que pensé que lo sabías –dijo Parvati–, pero Hermione tiene razón, Lav. Siempre has respetado a la profesora Trelawney. ¿Por qué no le crees ya?

–Yo… yo… –Hermione y Parvati debieron tocar en algún conflicto interno en Lavender porque comenzó a lloriquear–. No _puede _ser cierto. ¿No hubiera notado el Ministerio si _él_ está de regreso? ¿No lo habrían notado _todos_?

–No si Fudge está haciendo todo lo que puede para _no_ creerlo y encubriendo la evidencia a lo contrario –dijo Hermione–. Y en lo profundo, no me sorprendería si parte de él también lo cree, y es por lo que suena tan desesperado. Intenta convencerse a sí mismo. No sé porque Voldemort no se ha mostrado, pero puedo adivinar que es para su ventaja mantenerse en las sombras por ahora y dejar que el Ministerio y el profesor Dumbledore estén en contra.

Lavender parecía incapaz de hablar después de eso, aún en lágrimas, pero Lily lentamente se giró a ver a Hermione–, ¿Tú… en verdad crees eso?

–Sí.

–¡Claro que lo cree! –exclamó Sally-Anne–. ¡Es lo que ha estado tratando de decirnos todo el año!

–Sally-Anne...

–No, Lily, no quiero escucharlo.

–Sally-Anne, por favor –insistió Lily–. No sé si creerlo o no, pero las profecías son serías. Y… puedo ver que estás asustada. Si… ¿si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Sally-Anne miró a su exnovia con cautela–. Necesitas tener una mente más abierta, Lily –dijo–. Supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer con Umbridge cerca, pero por lo menos me sentiría más segura si pudieras… Hermione, ¿qué piensas? –Hermione no necesitó una pista para saber lo que estaba pensando.

–No sé si está lista aún… pero puedes preguntarle a Harry el próximo semestre.

–¿Qué? –dijo Lily.

–Nada. Podemos hablar después –le dijo Sally-Anne.

Las cinco chicas se fueron a la cama esa noche inquietas, pero aún con una mejor oportunidad de limar asperezas que en meses, y en la estimación de Hermione, ese era un comienzo.

* * *

Con Harry y los Wesley lejos, Hermione no tenía a muchas personas con quien sentarse en el tren a casa. Aún tenía a muchos amigos en el castillo, pero los más cercanos definitivamente eran Neville y Luna, así que estuvo feliz de encontrarlos en un compartimiento juntos. Se divirtió al ver que parecieron sentarse cada vez más cerca durante el transcurso del viaje.

–¿Así que estarás aprendiendo de un tutor de ahora en adelante? –dijo Neville, aún sorprendido por la noticia que se había percolado por la escuela–. ¿Sabes cómo es?

–Aparentemente, es muy conocedor. Y muy, eh, amistoso con estudiantes que son especialmente prometedores.

–Oh, entonces no deberías tener problemas –dijo él, y todos se rieron–. ¿Y qué vas a hacer para Navidad?

–Además de eso, necesito visitar a Harry y George y los demás pronto, pero en su mayoría, estoy esperando con ansias pasar una Navidad tranquila y agradable con mis padres. No he podido hacer eso desde mi segundo año. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Tranquila y agradable?

–Eso quisiera –dijo Neville–. Mi abuela invita a todos los primos segundos y terceros para una gran cena navideña, y todo es muy formal y cansado, y después siempre vamos a visitar a mis padres justo cuando termina.

Hermione no estaba segura de qué decir a eso. Los padres de Neville estaban en cuidado permanente en lo que Hermione consideraba como el ala de psiquiatría en San Mungo, y aunque visitarlos era importante, no podía imaginar poder hacerlo después de una agotadora cena formal cada año.

Luna dio a Neville una palmada reconfortante en el brazo–. Sólo somos mi papá y yo para nuestras vacaciones –dijo ella–. Es una lástima que Yule fue anoche. No he podido celebrarlo de manera adecuada desde mi segundo año.

–¿Celebras Yule, Luna? –dijo Hermione–. Quiero decir, ¿el Yule _original_?

–Bueno, las tradiciones ciertamente han cambiado durante los años, pero sí.

–Eh… supongo que no debería sorprenderme, pero… De hecho, Luna, ¿los magos son religiosos?

–¿Por supuesto? ¿Por qué no lo seríamos? No somos tan diferentes de los muggles.

–Bueno, es sólo que casi nunca escucho sobre eso en Hogwarts. Tenemos vacaciones de Navidad y Pascua, pero nada de servicios los domingos ni nada. Y Greengrass y Davis hablaron sobre celebrar Yule y Ostara. Pero claro, tú sabes lo suficiente sobre la última cena para hablar sobre eso de manera cómoda. Así que me preguntaba...

–Oh, mi familia es sincrética –dijo ella–. Vamos a la iglesia en la aldea algunas veces, pero también celebramos la rueda del año. Nos mantiene cerca de la naturaleza. Es una lástima que la mayoría de los festivales ocurren mientras estoy en la escuela… Creo que la mayoría de los magos son miembros de la Iglesia de Inglaterra, pero no creo que muchos asistan a servicios además de los hijos de muggles.

–No muchos en el mundo muggle van tampoco –dijo Hermione–. ¿Hay otras religiones, entonces?

–Claro. Anthony Goldstein es judío. Sé que los abuelos de Padma y Parvati son hindúes. No estoy segura de si ellas lo son. No creo que haya musulmanes en Hogwarts ahora. Estoy segura de que la familia Shafiq era musulmana cuando llegó a Gran Bretaña, pero eso fue hace doscientos años. Y por supuesto, la mayoría de las familias sangre pura antiguas son paganos druida… o por lo menos, dicen serlo. No puedo imaginarme a Draco Malfoy celebrando la rueda del año.

Hermione se imaginó a Malfoy bailando alrededor de una vara de mayo en primavera y se rio. Cuando les dijo a los otros, la imagen los sostuvo hasta llegar a Londres. La mejor parte fue cuando Malfoy entró al compartimiento buscando a Harry, y comenzaron a carcajearse al verlo. Se fue molesto murmurando como la locura de Potter debía ser contagiosa.

Cuando llegaron, se reunió con sus padres en la estación de tren y los abrazó por un tiempo más largo que la última vez que los había visto.

–Es bueno verte también, Hermione –dijo mamá–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Estoy… cansada –dijo ella–. No estoy segura de haberme dado cuenta de qué tan cansada hasta ahora. Pero si soy honesta, me siento mucho mejor ahora que estoy libre de Umbridge.

–Suena bastante terrible por tus cartas –dijo papá–. No has hablado de ningún otro maestro como de ella.

–No es como ningún otro maestro que haya tenido antes, papá. No tienes idea. Es sadista, hambrienta de poder… –Se detuvo y acarició su mano cicatrizada ausentemente.

–Suena muy mal si solo estaba buscando una excusa para expulsarte. ¿En verdad podría haber hecho eso?

–Sí. Podría. El Ministerio tiene tanto poder, no podía creerlo. –Comenzaron a caminarla al auto.

–Hermione, hemos estado preocupados por ti –dijo mamá–. Aún no nos has dicho mucho de lo que está pasando en tus cartas, y lo que sí escribiste te hizo sonar más estresada de lo normal. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no hubiera magos escuchando–. No estoy segura de lo que bien significa con Voldemort de regreso –dijo en voz baja–, pero estoy tan bien como puedo. Y creo que estaré mejor en casa. Es triste decirlo porque amo tanto a Hogwarts, pero...

–Suena a que tuviste un semestre muy difícil –dijo mamá–. Estamos orgullosos de ti por mantenerte fuerte, pero sabes que estamos aquí para ti, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió débilmente–. Los amo tanto –sollozó, y los abrazó de nuevo, intentando luchar las lágrimas.

Se tomó un minuto para calmarse mientras subían las cosas al auto–. No he tenido tiempo de decirles –dijo–, El Sr. Weasley está en el hospital.

–Oh no, ¿qué le pasó? –preguntó mamá.

–Fue atacado. Voldemort envió una serpiente gigante y venenosa contra él. Sólo pasó la noche antepasada.

–¿Va a estar bien?

–Eso creo, pero supongo que estuvo muy mal. Sacaron a todos los Weasley de las escuela en medio de la noche para ir a verlo. Quiero visitarlos mañana.

–Por supuesto. Dios mío, no me había dado cuenta de que las cosas se estaban poniendo tan peligrosas.

–Pues, el Sr. Weasley estaba en una misión secreta para el profesor Dumbledore… ¿recuerdan su grupo de resistencia? Pero tienen razón. Se está poniendo mal.

–Por lo menos estarás en casa con nosotros por un tiempo –dijo papá–. Te hemos extrañado, Hermione.

–Sí. Yo también los he extrañado –dijo ella.


	22. Horace Slughorn

El premio Potter va para JK Rowling, y el premio del Aritmago va para White Squirrel.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Hermione tomó el autobús noctámbulo a Grimmauld Place la mañana siguiente. Era Nochebuena, así que no podía quedarse hasta tarde, pero necesitaba ver a sus amigos lo más pronto posible. Mirando a su alrededor una vez, dos veces para asegurarse de que nadie sospechoso la estuviera mirando, como Moody le había advertido, caminó a la entrada y tocó la puerta, esperando que no fuera lo suficiente fuerte para despertar al retrato. Moody prefería que las personas despertaran al retrato de la madre de Sirius para que todos en la Orden supieran que alguien había llegado, pero él era el único.

La Sra. Weasley abrió la puerta, luciendo cansada y con los ojos irritados–. Oh, Hermione –dijo, abrazándola con fuerza–. No te esperábamos hoy. Muchas gracias por venir. –Caminaron de puntas al pasar el retrato y bajaron a la cocina. La Sra. Weasley no estaba cocinando por el momento, pero había dejado una taza de café en la mesa–. ¿Gustas algo? –preguntó.

–No gracias, Sra. Weasley. Acabo de comer. Sólo quería verlos a todos antes de Navidad. Escuché lo que pasó. ¿Cómo está el Sr. Weasley?

La Sra. Weasley frunció el ceño–. Está haciéndose el valiente –dijo ella–. Los sanadores dicen que no está en peligro inmediato, pero están teniendo problemas parando el sangrado… eh, ¿qué escuchaste exactamente?

–El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que estaba en una tarea para la Orden, y que fue atacado por una serpiente que Voldemort envió tras él.

La Sra. Weasley se estremeció–. ¿Eso dijo? –Lucía algo sorprendida–. Pues, sí, eso es lo que pasó. El veneno no causó mucho daño, dicen, pero piensan que la herida podría estar maldita. Esperan que podrá regresar a casa para Año Nuevo.

–Yo también lo espero. Y quería también hablar con Harry antes de que terminara el semestre. ¿Dónde está?

–Harry probablemente está en su cuarto. Espero que puedas hablar con él. Ha estado de mal humor todo este tiempo.

–Suena como Harry –gruñó Hermione–. Haré lo que pueda. –Comenzó a subir las escaleras al cuarto de Harry y Ron, pero fue asaltada en el salón del primer piso por cierto par de gemelos pelirrojos.

–¡Hermione! –George salió a encontrarla y la tomó por en medio. Lucía tan cansado como su madre hasta los ojos, pero sus ojos brillaron cuando la vio, y la besó profundamente. Hermione escuchó a alguien toser, y levantaron la mirada. La tos fue seguida de una risita, y vio a Ginny sonriéndoles. Ron también estaba ahí, pero él solo rodó sus ojos. Hermione se sonrojó y se alejó con gentileza de George.

–No pensamos que vendrías por un tiempo –dijo él–. No tuve la oportunidad de despedirme. Todo pasó tan rápido.

-Está bien, George. Hicieron lo que tenían que hacer. Lamento que no puedo estar aquí más para ti, pero no puedo salir mucho tampoco. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Sé que Harry tuvo una visión de su padre siendo atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort…

George se estremeció, mucho más de lo normal–. Fue malo –dijo–. Ron se despertó, escuchó a Harry gritando. Supongo que Neville fue por McGonagall. Lo primero que _nosotros_ supimos fue McGonagall despertándonos, diciendo que papá había sido lastimado, y que necesitábamos irnos _ahora_. Ni quisiera sabíamos lo que había pasado. Dumbledore hizo un traslador para enviarnos rápido aquí. Harry dijo que teníamos que irnos antes de que Umbridge se enterara. Probablemente podría habernos parado hasta que el tren llegara, y está buscando cualquier cosa contra Dumbledore.

–No que importó –gruñó Fred–. Sirius y Remus no nos dejaron ir porque hubiera dejado en descubierto lo que papá estaba haciendo o algo así.

–Finalmente pudimos verlo en la tarde al día siguiente –explicó Ginny–. Regresaremos mañana.

–¿Cómo está?

–Oh, tú conoces a papá. Está de muy buen humor –dijo George–. Dice que se siente bien, excepto que no le pueden quitar los vendajes aún.

–Aunque Moody y Tonks estaban encima de él –habló Ron–. Supongo que querían saber sobre lo que estaba cuidando.

–¿Así que definitivamente estaba cuidando algo, entonces? –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, se le escapó eso. Y en la visión de Harry, dijo que papá estaba justo afuera del Departamento de Misterios. Debe de ser esa arma de la que habían hablado antes. La que Quien-Tú-Sabes quiere. Oye, ¿descubriste algo sobre eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza–. No, investigué armas mágicas lo más que pude, pero los registros históricos son cuestionables. La lista de artefactos que están bien documentados y tienen poderes útiles _y_ podrían estar en el Departamento de Misterios es muy corta. Mis mejores ideas son el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin o una de las reliquias de la muerte.

–¿Las reliquias de la Muerte? –dijo Ron–. ¿De _La fábula de los tres hermanos_? ¿Sabes que son historias, infantiles, verdad, Hermione?

–Es lo que pensé, pero Luna piensa que son reales… y sé que eso quizás no significa mucho por sí solo, pero hay suficientes referencias históricas a la varita de saúco para hacerme creer que puede que haya algo ahí. Emeric el Malvado, Egbert el Ilustre, Godelot, Hereward, Barnabas Deverill, y Loxias tuvieron una varita similar a la descripción.

Todos los Weasley lucieron sorprendidos–. No lo sabía –dijo Ginny.

–Vaya –dijo Ron–, si _hay _una varita invencible, Quien-Tú-Sabes _definitivamente_ la querrá.

–Lo sé, pero sólo es una idea. Y tendríamos que explicar cómo el Departamento de Misterios la consiguió. Podría ser el guardapelo de Slytherin o algo más en mi lista, o podría ser algo que inventaron ahí. ¿Quién sabe si Voldemort sabe algo que nosotros no?

–Pero es un buen comienzo –dijo George–. Es bueno saber a lo que podríamos enfrentarnos.

–Aunque no estoy seguro de cómo podríamos derrotar a una varita invencible –dijo Fred.

–Robarla parece ser la manera normal en las historias –respondió Hermione–, pero tienes razón. Sería un problema difícil. Pero bueno, ¿dónde está Harry? ¿Cómo está?

Ginny se puso seria–: No lo sé. Ha estado extraño desde que pasó.

–¿Extraño cómo?

–No sé. Distante. Quiere estar solo. Es como si se culpara por lo que pasó. Conozco esa mirada en él. Pero no lo entiendo. Quiero decir, salvó la vida de papá.

_Usando las visiones que se supone está bloqueando_, pensó Hermione. Tenía el presentimiento de saber porque Harry no estaba contento. Y claro, los Weasley no lo comprenderían. Ellos no habían estado enseñándole como ella–. Iré a hablar con él –dijo ella–. ¿Está en su cuarto?

–Sí, debería. Espero que puedas hablar con él mejor que nosotros.

Ella asintió y procedió a subir las escaleras al cuarto de Harry. Golpeó la puerta, y al no escuchar respuesta, la abrió para ver a Harry en su cama, mirando al techo.

–Hola Harry –dijo.

Harry levantó la mirada sorprendido–. ¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Quería ver a mis amigos.

–Oh… Lo siento. Supongo que no tuve la oportunidad de verte...

–Está bien. Sé lo que pasó… básicamente, por lo menos.

–Oh. Cierto. –Guardó silencio por un minuto.

–¿Quieres hablar de eso? –preguntó ella.

–No realmente.

Bueno, eso era obvio. Aun así, no se rindió. Se sentó en la cama de Ron y contó a Harry todo lo que se había perdido después de que se fue de Hogwarts. Describió en breve sus conversaciones con Neville y el profesor Dumbledore y cómo pensó que había convencido a Lavender finalmente. Harry se sorprendió cuando le contó que Greengrass y Davis quizás estarían interesadas en el ED.

–¿Por qué querrían hacer eso? –preguntó.

–Aparentemente, Davis ha estado preocupada de que reprobará su TIMO todo el año. Y pensé que ya que Georgina la ha estado pasando bien, deberíamos estar buscando otros Slytherin.

–Pero no es lo mismo –objetó Harry–. Están en nuestro año. Las personas quizás no lo acepten. En verdad _podrían_ usar los hechizos que les enseñemos en nuestra contra.

–Sí, podrían, en teoría, pero no están colgando de Malfoy como Parkinson y Bulstrode, y si no _queremos_ que lo hagan, ¿no sería mejor darles una alternativa?

–Supongo. Lo intentaré si me lo piden, pero no hago promesas. ¿Y vas a darme el contrato, entonces?

–Mm, ese es un buen punto. –Sería más seguro no hacerlo. Hermione ya había considerado que tendría que escabullirse dentro de la escuela para las reuniones del ED. Podría lograrlo fácilmente, pero no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le tomaría ir y venir a casa, y eso era solo si sus padres la dejaban–. Tendré que pensarlo –dijo–. Te lo daré, o encontraré una manera de hacértelo llegar para que puedas inscribir a miembros nuevos.

–De acuerdo.

–Y pensé en una nueva idea para una broma para darle a los gemelos –dijo en un impulso.

–¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

–Necesitan encontrar una manera de embromar a Malfoy para que baile alrededor de una vara de mayo en Beltane.

–¿Beltane?

–El festival pagano del día de mayo. Luna dice que los Malfoy dicen que son paganos druidas. Yo digo que hagamos que lo pruebe.

Harry imaginó la idea y de inmediato se rio, aunque no tanto como Luna y Neville. Por lo menos lucía más relajado, aunque aún no ofreció más información.

–Bueno, Feliz Navidad, Harry –dijo ella–. Intenta no ignorar mucho a tu novia. Ginny merece tu debida atención, además de que sabes cómo es cuando se enoja. –Se levantó.

–Hermione. –Harry la detuvo.

–¿Sí, Harry?

–No quería decirle… no quería decir a nadie excepto a Ron y Dumbledore. Cuando tuve la visión del Sr. Weasley… yo era la serpiente.

_¿Qué? _Hermione se sentó de nuevo–. ¿Tú eras la serpiente? –dijo ella.

–Quiero decir, supongo que no era literalmente la serpiente. Ron dijo que estuve en mi cama todo el tiempo. Pero lo vi a través de los ojos de la serpiente.

–Eso es… extraño. ¿Pudiste verlo desde el suelo?

–_Sí_. Vi mi reflejo en la pared, y era la serpiente. Y… –Se sentó sobre la cama y llevó sus rodillas a su pecho–. Podía _sentirme_ deslizándome sobre mi estómago –dijo tembloroso–. Pude _saborear_ el aroma del Sr. Weasley en el aire. Pude… pude sentirme hundiendo mis colmillos...

–¡Harry! –Hermione se apresuró a su lado y lo sacudió–. ¡Harry, basta! Tú no hiciste nada de eso. Fue Voldemort. No tenía idea… Lamento tanto que tuviste que pasar por eso. No puedo imaginar lo terrible que fue.

Él sacudió su cabeza de manera violenta y después se relajó–. Lo siento –murmuró–. He estado intentando no pensar sobre eso.

–No te culpo. Probablemente es mejor si intentas olvidarlo. ¿Así que Voldemort es un animago, entonces?

–No, no lo creo. Dumbledore dijo que debió estar poseyendo a la serpiente.

–¿Y viste lo que la serpiente estaba viendo?

–Supongo. Dumbledore no lo explicó realmente. Ni siquiera sabía que _podía_ hacer eso ahora que tiene un cuerpo de nuevo.

–Pues, por lo menos sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando. Y si puedes mejorar tu Oclumancia, no tendrás que pasar por eso de nuevo.

–Eso no es de lo que estoy preocupado –dijo él.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir… ¿y si estoy haciendo lo incorrecto, al aprender Oclumancia?

–Harry, ¿cómo puedes decir eso…?

–¡Porque el Sr. Weasley hubiera muerto si no lo hubiera visto pasar! –gritó él–. Fue suerte que _no_ hubiera sido mejor en Oclumancia o nunca lo hubiera sabido.

Y eso era lo que Hermione temía–. Harry, sólo porque resultó bien esta vez… –comenzó ella.

–No sólo esta vez, Hermione. Puedo descubrir lo que Voldemort trama. La última vez que pasó, vi como intentaba entrar en el Departamento de Misterios, y ahora sabemos que era cierto. ¿Y si me perdí de algo importante? ¿Y si alguien más pudiera ser salvado con mis visiones?

–Harry, mírame –dijo ella con seriedad. Él lo hizo, y ella usó su Oclumancia y lo miró a propósito a los ojos por primera vez en semanas–. ¿No recuerdas de lo que hablamos antes? Oclumancia es sobre más que bloquear esas visiones. Tengo secretos que necesito guardar, y también Dumbledore. Necesitamos confiar en que Voldemort no puede leer nuestras mentes a través de él. Espero que la meditación que te he estado enseñando es lo suficiente buena para mí también. Dijiste que parecía funcionar contra Snape, y esa es una buena señal. Pero _tú_ necesitas ser bueno en Oclumancia para estar seguros.

–De acuerdo, la usaré a tu alrededor, entonces. Pero aún puedo usar las visiones. –Ella suspiró con fuerza.

–Harry, no es tan sencillo. ¿Cómo sabes que Voldemort no puede leer tu mente y descubrir tus secretos durante una visión? –Harry frunció el ceño incómodo–. O… ¿o, si comienza a enviarte visiones falsas? ¿Y si pudiera intentar engañarte de ese modo?

–¿Puede hacer eso?

–No lo sé –mintió ella–, pero Dumbledore parece estar preocupado por lo poderoso que es. No me sorprendería que fuera posible. Tuvimos suerte esta vez, sí, pero no creo que podamos confiar en tener la misma suerte la próxima vez. Podría resultar mal y terminar con alguien muerto en lugar de salvarlo.

Harry lució muy preocupado con eso–. ¿Qué hago, entonces?

–_Continúa aprendiendo Oclumancia_. Quizás es un riesgo, pero te estás arriesgando más dejando que Voldemort entre en tu mente.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y gruñó–. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, continuaré con la Oclumancia. Aunque sería agradable si pudiera tener un mejor maestro que Snape.

–Sí, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Dijiste que estabas mejorando, así que por lo menos no es lo suficiente malo para arruinarlo por completo.

–Supongo… sólo desearía saber lo que está poniendo en el pensador. Podría probar si está de nuestro lado o no.

–Pero el profesor Dumbledore confía en él –dijo Hermione, confundida por la incongruencia.

–Sí, Dumbledore confía en él –gruñó él–. Más que en mí, aparentemente.

–Harry, él… Mira, sé que Dumbledore no es infalible _créeme_, pero no es porque no confíe en ti. Sólo necesita que entrenes lo suficiente para que estés listo para enfrentar la Legilimancia de Voldemort. Además, no sabemos si los recuerdos que Snape está ocultando son sobre Voldemort. Quizás son recuerdos vergonzosos de la infancia, y no quiere arruinar su reputación.

–¿Recuerdos vergonzosos de la infancia? –dijo escéptico.

–Porque no. No pudo haber nacido como un cretino misántropo.

–No me sorprendería.

–Pues, puedes preguntar a Sirius y Remus. Creo que estuvieron en el mismo año.

–Sí, creo que sí. Eh, más vale. Eh… y gracias, Hermione.

–No hay problema, Harry. El inculcarte un poco de sensatez parece ser un trabajo de tiempo completo.

–¡Oye!

Bajaron las escaleras para reunirse con los Weasley, pero Hermione pronto fue descubierta por Remus y llevada a un lado–. Oh, Hermione, bien. Ahí estás –le dijo–. Horace Slughorn está abajo en el comedor. Dijo que quería hablar contigo.

–¿Ya está aquí? –No había pensado que querría pasar mucho tiempo alrededor de la Orden–. De acuerdo, entonces. –Continuó bajando al comedor y vio a dos personas sentadas a la mesa: un Sirius algo exasperado y un hombre mucho mayor que estaba comiendo de una caja navideña con fruta confitada. Dio un golpe al marco de la puerta–. Disculpen. ¿Profesor Slughorn…? –Ambos hombres levantaron la mirada–. Soy Hermione Granger.

El hombre mayor levantó la mirada con una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos–. ¡Jo-jo! Por supuesto que sí, señorita Granger –dijo con una voz profunda y jovial–. La reconozco del _Profeta_ este verano. Horace Slughorn. Encantada de conocerla. –Estrechó su mano con mucho más entusiasmo de lo que su edad sugeriría.

Horace Slughorn era bajo y muy gordo, tanto que Hermione tuvo que preguntarse cuál era la contingencia si su tutor moría de un ataque al corazón a mitad del semestre. Y no era joven tampoco; parecía tener unos setenta años bajo estándares muggle, lo cual lo ponía cerca de los noventa como mago. Probablemente era el mago más victoriano que Hermione hubiera conocido, y eso era algo. Usaba un traje de tres piezas de terciopelo con un reloj de bolsillo de cadena Albert doble, y su rostro mostraba un enorme bigote de morsa y patillas reales. A pesar de estar en la fuga, obviamente era un hombre acostumbrado a los lujos.

–Encantada de conocerlo también, profesor –respondió ella–. Gracias por aceptarme como estudiante.

–Bueno, ¿cómo podía resistirme a una joven tan brillante? He leído todos sus ensayos, señorita Granger. Un poco sobre mi cabeza, los últimos, pero inspirados. Sin mencionar que es amiga de Harry Potter. Sé que está bajo sospecha ahora, pero será probado correcto pronto. –Tembló un poco en lo último–. Seré honesto. No creí querer tener nada que ver con la Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore. Estoy seguro de que son muy admirables y valientes y todo eso, pero no me apetece la tasa de mortalidad. Pero sabe, el Sr. Black aquí, tiene un lugar muy agradable, y bajo Fidelio, así que pensé que quizás no era una mala idea.

Eso era básicamente lo que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho. El profesor Slughorn no parecía ser una persona muy complicada, pero si era tan buen maestro como su reputación sugería, no iba a objetarlo.

–...sólo llegué aquí esta mañana. Pensé que estaría solo en Navidad antes de recibir la oferta, así que todo funcionó para todos, ¿no es así?

–Eh, sí, supongo que sí, profesor.

–Bien, vamos. Tome asiento y hablemos. Querrá comenzar sus estudios pronto, estoy pensando.

Hermione no había pensado hacerlo antes de que las vacaciones terminaran, así que no estaba realmente preparada–. Erm, muy pronto, pero creo que mis padres querrán ser parte de esta conversación, señor.

–Oh, cierto, cierto. Bueno, ya que tengo un lugar seguro dónde quedarme, puedo mantener mi vida social un poco –dijo–. ¿Hay una hora cuando podrían reunirse con nosotros?

Hermione lo pensó por un minuto, y pensó en una posibilidad que esperaba funcionaría para todos. Y sería interesante ver cómo reaccionaría el profesor Slughorn–. Tendré que hablar con mis padres, pero creo que podríamos invitarlo a cenar esta semana.

Slughorn lució sorprendido por la oferta, pero lo consideró–. ¿A cenar? Que interesante. Esa sería una experiencia nueva, ¿no? Pero me preocupa el transporte. No he estado ahí para aparecerme, soy terrible con una escoba a mi edad, y no puedo confiar en que personas no hablen en el autobús noctámbulo.

–¿Quizás un taxi muggle? –ofreció Hermione inocentemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron temerosos de la sola idea. Hermione mentalmente lo colocó en la categoría de muchos magos decentes a los que conocía: aquellos que no tenían nada contra los muggles, pero no tenían nada de experiencia práctica con ellos y no les interesaba–. Realmente no es tan difícil, profesor –dijo ella–. Si toma el tren de Kings Cross a Crawley, entonces toma un taxi, debería solo costarle el equivalente a un galeón. Hablaré con mis padres para ver si podemos encargarnos de los arreglos.

–Ah, bueno, eso es diferente. Eso es muy amable de su parte, señorita Granger. Me encantaría acompañarla si puede resolverlo. Sólo… descuéntelo de mi paga, creo. Es lo más fácil.

–Por supuesto, profesor.

–Me alegra haberla encontrado aquí hoy. Mejor conocernos en buenos términos. Es terrible lo que le han hecho en la prensa, intentando desacreditarla para que no reciba los premios Gamp y Wenlock. ¡Comprendo lo suficiente de sus ensayos para saber quién _realmente_ hizo el trabajo difícil! Sabe, conozco a unas cuantas personas en los comités de esos premios. Creo que les escribiré y pondré una buena palabra de su parte. Con mi recomendación, estoy segura de que se resolverá.

Hermione se sonrojó. No estaba segura de si eso funcionase realmente, pero era algo tarde de todos modos–. Eso es muy amable de su parte, profesor, pero la cosa es, ya he escrito para retirar mi nombre de la competencia.

Slughorn la miró horrorizado, como si nadie le hubiera sugerido algo tan escandaloso antes–. ¿Por qué hizo eso, señorita Granger? –exclamó.

–Porque pensé que si esos comités escuchaban la propaganda del Ministerio y aceptaban sus deseos, no era probable que ninguna carta de recomendación los convencería de lo contrario. No si las acciones de Umbridge en Hogwarts eran indicación alguna. Lamento no pensar en usted, pero si soy honesta, preferiría que usted no terminara en su lado malo tampoco.

–Dolores Umbridge –gruñó él–. Nunca me agradó. Y yo nunca le agradé tampoco después de que elegí a Septima Vector como prefecto en lugar de a ella. Nunca pensé que conseguiría tanto poder. Pero no debió hacer eso. Aún creo que hubiera sido posible disuadirlos con la presión correcta.

Hermione negó con la cabeza–. ¿Le ha mencionado Harry su experiencia en quidditch, profesor? Oh, apuesto a que ni siquiera recuperó su escoba, teniendo que irse temprano. Pero bueno, si Umbridge no quería que recibiera los premios, se hubiera asegurado de eso. Quizás hubiera pasado una ley que dice que no se pueden aceptar premios profesionales a menos que fuera mayor de edad o algo así. Y de cualquier modo, no necesito de un premio para probar mi habilidad. Puedo hacer mi propio nombre una vez termine todo esto.

–Ah, confianza –dijo él con una sonrisa sabia–. Ese es un muy buen rasgo que tener. ¿Y sabe qué? Creo que llegará a cumplirlo. Siempre he tenido buen ojo, usted sabe, para los estudiantes más prometedores… y siempre he estado feliz de darles un empujoncito en la dirección correcta. Dirk Creswell, por ejemplo. Puse una buena palabra a su favor, y ahora es jefe de la Oficina de Enlace con Duendes.

–Erm, eso es muy bueno –dijo Hermione sin entusiasmo. No estaba completamente segura de porque estaba presumiendo Slughorn, excepto quizás para sugerir que podría darle el mismo servicio a ella, el cual ella no necesitaba en particular. Fuera lo que fuera, su personalidad más grande que la vida ciertamente iba en contra del estereotipo de "Slytherin sutil". Se preguntaba si eso significaba algo.

–Y también está Barnabus Cuffe, editor del _Diario el Profeta_; Ambrosius Flume, dueño de Honeydukes; y Gwenog Jones, capitana de las Holyhead Harpies...

–Espere, ¿conoce al dueño de Honeydukes? –interrumpió Hermione.

–Sí.

Ella lo pensó por un momento–. ¿Sabe cómo se siente sobre el Ministerio… y a qué hora cierra su tienda?

* * *

Sirius debió haberse escapado en algún momento de la conversación ya que Hermione lo encontró conversando con Remus y Harry en la cocina–. Probablemente algo es sobre la guerra –escuchó decir a Sirius, aparentemente discutiendo los recuerdos de Snape–. Es un espía, después de todo. Pero sí, podrían ser recuerdos vergonzosos también.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Pues, sabes que tu padre y yo no fuimos muy amables con él cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts. Hubo una vez en la que lo incitamos a meterse a la casa de los gritos.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Hermione–. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?

Todos la miraron–. Sí, sí, yo era todo un idiota –dijo Sirius–. Ya me regañaron por eso Dumbledore y McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey, _y_ James y Remus, así que no necesito escucharlo de nuevo.

–Esa fue la vez cuando casi lo aventé por una ventana –dijo Remus–. Creo haberlo mencionado antes.

–Sí. El punto es, James salvó a Quejicus esa noche, y no creo que lo haya superado.

Hermione miró a Harry, quien parecía incómodo. La Sra. Weasley también estaba ahí, pero ella aparentemente había escuchado la historia antes o estaba muy molesta por lo de su esposo porque solo lanzó a Sirius una mirada de desdén–. Supongo que eso es algo que no querría que viera –admitió Harry–. ¿Fue sólo esa vez, o hubo más?

–Veamos… _estuvo_ la vez cuando lo desnudamos en público.

–¿Hicieron _qué_?

–Para ser justos, Snape acababa de llamar a tu madre una sangre sucia. James estaba muy molesto por eso.

–¿En verdad?

–Así es –confirmó Remus–. Fue la última vez que Snape y Lily hablaron en público. Habían sido buenos amigos al comienzo, pero Snape se metió demasiado con los Slytherin, y eso fue demasiado para Lily.

–¿Divisiones entre las casas de nuevo? –dijo Harry.

–Eso supongo. Era difícil ser un Slytherin en esos días y _no_ estar en la órbita de los mortífagos. Podíamos verlo incluso a la distancia.

–Pero aun así, ¿desnudarlo? –dijo Harry horrorizado.

–Bueno, James era algo idiota cuando tenía quince –dijo Sirius.

–¡_Yo_ tengo quince! –protestó él.

–Y estamos felices de que heredaras algo de la sensatez de tu madre. ¿Pero puedes decir con honestidad que no harías lo mismo al chico Malfoy si tuvieras la oportunidad?

–¡No querría _ver_ eso! –protestó Harry.

Hermione asintió en silencio. La idea de ver a Snape _o_ a Malfoy desnudos la hizo querer vomitar un poco.

–Mira, Harry –dijo Remus–, el punto es que Snape y tu papá no se aguantaron durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la escuela. Ambos se lanzaron maleficios por mucho tiempo después de que James dejó de ser un tonto arrogante en general. El sentimiento era mutuo también, y no me sorprendería que Snape quisiera mantener sus recuerdos de lo peor ocultos.

Harry no respondió, pero lucía incómodo. Hermione podía simpatizar. Tenía que ser difícil aprender que su padre había sido un "tonto arrogante" e incluso, si se era algo honesta, un bravucón, considerando todo lo que él había pasado por culpa de uno.

–Sólo recuerda, cachorro –dijo Sirius–, puede que Quejicus sea un idiota grasiento, pero Dumbledore confía en él, y no le gustará que estés metiendo tu nariz en donde no. Y también recuerda, si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de mirar dentro de ese pensador, que puede que haya un recuerdo de un Snape desnudo dentro.

Harry se estremeció, y Hermione pudo adivinar que había decidido _no_ jugar a esa ruleta rusa.

* * *

Hermione se sintió un poco mal de no poder ver al Sr. Weasley en Navidad con los demás, pero por lo menos finalmente pudo pasar un día agradable con sus padres. En otros años, quizás hubieran ido a esquiar o algo, incluso cuando eso no era realmente lo suyo, pero con sus planes constantemente cambiantes sobre mudarse o no, no habían podido programar nada.

Fue en bicicleta a la estación de tren el día después de Navidad y compró un boleto para que el profesor Slughorn fuera a verlos y lo envió a través de Dobby (que Hermione tuviera un elfo a su servicio aparentemente lo había sorprendido bastante) junto con el dinero para un taxi. Había debatido simplemente recogerlo en la estación, pero Hermione pensó que el tomar un taxi sería una buena experiencia de aprendizaje para él.

Fue también el día después de Navidad que su mamá notó las cicatrices en su mano. Hermione no había puesto el esfuerzo en cubrirlas, lo cual hubiera sido más sospechoso, pero había esperado que sus padres no lo notaran por un tiempo. Las líneas blancas y delgadas en la parte de atrás de su mano no eran muy prominentes, pero aparentemente eran legibles al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina si dejaba su mano quieta.

–Hermione… ¿qué le pasó a tu mano? –dijo mamá.

Hermione sólo se encogió en respuesta.

–¿Algo malo, Emma? –dijo papá.

–Hay cicatrices en su mano, Dan. Estoy segura de que no estaban ahí antes.

–Esperaba que no las notaran –murmuró Hermione.

–Cariño, ambos fuimos a las escuela dental. Reconocemos cicatrices cuando las vemos. Déjame ver, por favor. –Hermione rápidamente decidió no resistirse mientras su mamá tomaba su mano y la volteaba para leer las palabras. Emma soltó un grito ahogado cuando las vio–. _¿No debo decir mentiras?_ –exclamó–. Hermione, ¿te hiciste esto a ti misma?

–Yo… ¡no tuve elección! –dijo rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que debía preocuparle, aunque la verdad no era mejor.

Sus papás la miraron confundidos–. ¿Qué quieres decir, no tuviste elección…? –comenzó su mamá, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente–. ¿Quieres decir tus detenciones? ¿Te hicieron eso… _hicieron hacer _eso...?

Hermione retiró su mano rápidamente, pero no pudo hablar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. No había querido someter a sus padres a esto.

–¿Hermione…? –dijo papá horrorizado–. Tus cartas decían que esa mujer Umbridge estaba usan castigos corpórales. Hizo que te cortes con un cuchillo...

–No fue un cuchillo –dijo ella.

–¿Eh?

Explicó con renuencia sobre la pluma negra que Umbridge había inventado, como cortaba su mano y la sanaba, siendo cada vez menos efectiva con cada repetición. Sus padres estaban llorando cuando terminó de contarles.

–¿Por qué aceptaste eso? –lloró mamá–. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te hiciera eso? ¿Y por qué no nos dijo Dobby?

–No hubiera hecho nada de bien que Dobby les dijera. No tuve elección –murmuró Hermione entre lágrimas.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Podrías haberte rehusado! –gritó mamá.

–Podrías haber apelado –dijo papá.

–No había nadie con quien apelar –protestó Hermione–. Pasaron un decreto otorgando a Umbridge autoridad suprema sobre castigos.

–Entonces deberías haber contactado a la policía… a los aurores, ¿correcto?

–Fudge no hubiera dejado que hiciera nada. Y las reglas son tan anticuadas y llenas de huecos. No podrían haberla detenido.

–¡Entonces rehúsate! –repitió mamá.

–Podría haberme expulsado.

–Hermione, no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto, pero la escuela no vale eso...

–¡Los amenazó a _ustedes_! –gritó Hermione. Sus padres retrocedieron sorprendidos y en silencio. Su voz se quebró. No había querido decir eso. Pero se quitó unas lágrimas ante de poder continuar–. Me hubiera rehusado. En serio, lo hubiera hecho. Pero Umbridge dijo que si era expulsada sin un tutor, sería considerada truhan, y si era considerada una truhan, podrían haberlos acusado a _ustedes_ por contribuir a la delincuencia de un menor… podrían haberlos _enviado_ a Azkaban… –Elevó su puño–. Aguantaré esto y más para asegurarme de que nunca entren en contacto con un dementor –dijo con fiereza.

–Hermione… –dijo papá.

–_No_, papá. No intentes discutir conmigo sobre esto. No sabes como son. Extraen toda la felicidad de ti con solo estar cerca. Se siente como si nada fuera a estar bien nunca, y los muggles no pueden _verlos_. Esos demonios son una tortura peor de cualquier cosa que Dolores Umbridge podría soñar, y _nunca_ dejaré… –su voz se rompió de nuevo.

Mamá se puso de pie y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, y papá colocó una mano en cada uno de sus hombros con gentileza–. Oh, Hermione –lloró mamá–. Se supone que nosotros te debemos de proteger a ti de cosas como esta. Tú no tendrías que estar intentando protegernos.

–Y Harry no tendría que haber luchado contra Voldemort tres veces antes de su quinceavo cumpleaños, pero no pudieron protegerlo de eso tampoco –respondió ella con tristeza–. Mamá, papá, sé que quieren protegerme, pero ya han hecho la cosa más importante que pueden hacer: organizar una educación alterna para mí. Gracias a ustedes, nunca tendré que usar esa pluma de nuevo.

–Nunca debió haber pasado –susurró mamá.

–No, pero el Ministerio es más poderoso que nosotros. Ya terminó. No puede tocarme más.

Mamá medio asintió y miró la mano de Hermione de nuevo–. Dijiste que tuviste detención por una semana. ¿Cuántas líneas fue esto?

Hermione miró al suelo incómoda.

–No me digas que fueron tantas que perdiste la cuenta –dijo mamá.

Ella levantó la mirada. Mamá sabía que eso le pegaría–. Mamá, sabes que _nunca _pierdo la cuenta. Nunca –dijo, y titubeó–...Fueron cuatro mil ciento noventa y tres. –

Sus padres soltaron un grito de horror de nuevo–. ¿Cuatro...cuatro _mil_? –bramó papá–. ¿Pero cómo? Eso debió tomar...

–Veinticuatro horas y media dispersadas en cinco días.

–¡Es una locura!

–¡Es tortura!

–¡Eso no es disciplina!

–¿Cómo hiciste tus tareas?

–Reduciendo cuando dormía… bastante –respondió ella–. Miren, ahora saben lo mala que realmente es Umbridge. Y ni siquiera es lo peor de ella. Harry debió escribir cinco o seis mil líneas en todo el tiempo que lo tuvo, además de prohibirle quidditch de por vida.

Papá comenzó a calmarse, un poco, pero aún le lanzó una mirada seria–: Hermione, ¿estás _segura_ de querer quedarte en Gran Bretaña? Las cosas que el Ministerio de Magia está haciendo… ese tipo de cosas normalmente solo pasan en lugares como repúblicas bananeras o en la antigua Unión Soviética. No estoy seguro de que sea seguro aquí.

–Papá, Voldemort ha regresado. Ya sabemos que no es seguro. Pero el profesor Dumbledore dice que estamos lo suficiente a salvo, y no hay mucho que puedan hacer aquí afuera donde tienen que seguir _leyes_ reales. No voy a abandonar a mis amigos si puedo evitarlo.

Él suspiró–. Supongo que es nuestra culpa por criar a una hija tan voluntariosa y brillante –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa–. Pero mantendremos una mirada más cercana en las cosas mientras estés aquí con nosotros.

–Sé que lo harán. Gracias, papá.

* * *

El profesor Slughorn acompañó a cenar a los Granger el jueves. Naturalmente, se asombró cuando Dobby abrió la puerta con su pequeño uniforme de mayordomo, así como por su uso de los electrodomésticos muggle. Aparentemente había estado escondido en el mundo muggle, pero Hermione podía adivinar que nunca había convivido con muggles en su propia casa. Aun así, fue muy amable y estaba entusiasmado por conocer a los padres de una estudiante tan prominente.

Hablaron por un tiempo, conversando sobre como Hermione había desarrollado su increíble habilidad para los números, los logros de Slughorn como maestro de pociones, todas las cosas que había visto en Hogwarts, las carreras de Dan y Emma como dentistas, y más. Por alguna razón, Slughorn había estado bajo la impresión de que la odontología era una profesión peligrosa, pero le aseguraron de que a pesar de la leyenda urbana sobre la alta tasa de suicidios, el peligro más grande eran mordidas de niños asustados.

Cuando estaban terminando el postre, regresaron al tema de la tutoría de Hermione–. Gracias de nuevo por aceptar enseñar a Hermione –le dijo Emma–. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ella, especialmente después de que nos dijo todo lo que esa mujer Umbridge estaba haciendo en Hogwarts. Estamos felices de que salió de ahí.

–Bueno, pensé que mis días de maestro habían terminado, pero por una joven como Hermione, puedo hacer la excepción –dijo–. Ja, justo cuando estaba fuera, me traen dentro –murmuró para sí mismo, causando que los Granger se rieran, para su confusión–. Pero bueno, asumo que quiere prepararse para sus TIMOS, señorita Granger. Eso serán las clases base, ¿además de qué electivas estaba tomando?

–Runas Antiguas y Criaturas Mágicas –respondió ella–. He continuado mi maestría en Aritmancia con Septima, y me he anotado para Estudios Muggles, pero esa lo estoy estudiando por mi cuenta.

–De acuerdo… vaya, ha sido un tiempo desde que enseñé nueve clases al mismo tiempo. Claro, estoy seguro de que aprende rápido, pero estoy limitado en mi movimiento al momento, y no podría dedicar tanto tiempo a clases como antes.

Hermione miró a sus padres, esperando que no les importara, e hizo unas cuantas sugerencias–: Puedo estudiar Historia por mi cuenta, profesor. El profesor Binns aún enseña en Hogwarts, y nunca ha sido de más ayuda que solo leer el libro. Y probablemente Astronomía también, en su mayoría. Tenemos un mejor telescopio que los que usamos en las escuela y muchos libros muggle cubren el mismo material. ¿Quizás podría revisar mi trabajo?

–Sí, sí, eso podría funcionar –dijo él en acuerdo–. Eso ahorrará tiempo. Especialmente para Astronomía. No quiero tener que viajar de noche. Los problemas serán Herbología y Criaturas Mágicas. Sólo podré cubrir la teoría. No podré tener muchas lecciones prácticas bajo estas condiciones.

–Hermione, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? –preguntó Dan.

–No lo sé… no planeaba en tomar el EXTASIS de Criaturas Mágicas, pero Herbología es necesaria para muchas carreras.

–No tantas que también necesiten Aritmancia –le recordó Slughorn–. Y si eso es importante para usted, estoy segura de que podrá retomar los elementos prácticos más tarde.

–Pues, eso es cierto. No he estado siguiendo el plan educacional estándar para comenzar. Supongo que puedo vivir con eso.

–¿Estás segura de que puedes mantener tus calificaciones de ese modo? –preguntó Emma.

–Quizás no pueda sacar Sobresalientes en esas clases, pero seguro las pasaré.

–De acuerdo, si eso crees. Lo estaremos esperando, sabes.

–Bien –dijo Slughorn–. Ahora, para lugares y horas. Normalmente, sólo visitaría y enseñaría en la casa del estudiante por unas cuantas horas al día, pero no puedo hacer eso en una casa muggle. Así que tendríamos que planear por un lugar y hora para las lecciones en una zona mágica. El problema con eso es, me gustaría mantener la cabeza abajo, creo haber mencionado. El ser visto en público con frecuencia, especialmente con un patrón definido… pues, preferiría no ser tan conspicuo.

–No queremos que se reúnan en callejones ocultos –dijo Dan.

–Oh, no, no –dijo Slughorn. Lucía horrorizado ante la idea, probablemente por la mala calidad de tales facilidades–. Tengo lugares a los que podríamos ir: el callejón Diagon, un par de tiendas, el teatro, quizás, aunque pociones sería difícil. Pero no, estaba pensando en el… el… oh, _Fidelio_ –murmuró–. Nuestros cuarteles se me hacen cada vez más cómodos, verán. Me dije a mi mismo que no quería involucrarme, pero hay bastante qué decir de tener un lugar seguro por un tiempo. Y pensé que sería mucho más fácil si pudiéramos tener las lecciones ahí.

–Eso sería mucho ir y venir para un lugar bajo un _Fidelio_ –notó Hermione–. ¿No sería un problema?

–Varias personas ya van y vienen. Arthur aún trabaja, o lo hará, cuando se recupere.

–Pero también está el problema de que Hermione viaje a Londres todos los días –dijo Emma.

–Es cierto –dijo Hermione en acuerdo–. Ya sea que tome el autobús noctámbulo o el tren, será muy caro ir todos los días.

–Mmm… –consideró Slughorn–. ¿Tal vez podría quedarse ahí durante la semana y venir a casa los fines de semana?

Dan y Emma se miraron y de inmediato supieron lo que el otro estaba pensando–. No estoy seguro de que nos sentimos muy cómodos contigo pasando tanto tiempo en un lugar que no podemos ver ni saber nada al respecto, Hermione –dijo Dan.

Hermione pensó que también causaría interferencia con sus planes de escabullirse a Hogwarts para el ED, especialmente con la Sra. Weasley alrededor. Incluso sus reuniones semanales con Septima y Dumbledore serían más complicadas de ese modo–. Sí, esperaba poder pasar más tiempo en casa esta primavera, profesor –dijo ella en acuerdo.

–Pues, supongo que podríamos hacerlo en menos días –dijo Slughorn–, pero aún tendríamos el mismo problema.

Hermione rápidamente hizo el cálculo–. Creo tener una idea –dijo–. ¿Y si hacemos días más largos y sólo nos reunimos dos días a la semana?

–¿Solo dos? –dijo Dan sorprendido–. ¿Tendrás tiempo para tantas clases de ese modo?

–Puede funcionar. La mayoría de las clases en Hogwarts normalmente solo se reúnen tres horas a la semana. –Eso siempre le había parecido muy poco a Hermione. Las clases muggle se reunían cuatro o cinco horas por semana, pero claro, los estudiantes muggle tomaban menos clases–. Y no necesitamos reunirnos para todas. Son siete clases, pero solo la mitad del tiempo para Herbología y Criaturas Mágicas ya que solo estamos haciendo teoría. Agregamos el almuerzo, y esos son dos días de diez horas, pero ya que puedo trabajar a mi propio ritmo, probablemente podré hacerlo más rápido. Transformaciones, Encantamientos, y Defensa son sobre qué tan rápido se pueden aprender los hechizos, así que no me sorprendería si sólo necesitara ocho o nueve horas por dos días. De ese modo, profesor, no estaría bajo tanta presión para encontrar lugares donde reunirnos, o quizás incluso podríamos hacerlo en… eh, los cuarteles.

Slughorn elevó las cejas. Sabía que Hermione era una prodigio para la Aritmancia, y su lógica tenía sentido, pero no había pensado que pudiera simplificar tanto las cosas–. Sí...sí… excelente idea, señorita Granger. Eso podría funcionar muy bien, si está dispuesta.

–¿_Estás_ dispuesta, Hermione? –preguntó Emm–. Suena a que aún será mucho trabajo, y días ocupados esos dos. Queremos asegurarnos de que no trabajes de más.

–No más que en la escuela, mamá. O no mucho más. Aún hay que tomar en consideración el tiempo de viaje. Sólo estamos cambiando el horario un poco.

–Bueno, entonces, si piensa que es tiempo suficiente de enseñanza, profesor, podemos estar de acuerdo con eso.

–Con una joven como Hermione, estoy segura de que estará bien –dijo Slughorn–. Ahora, necesitaré un poco de tiempo para prepararme así que digamos… miércoles y jueves en la primera semana del semestre para nuestra primera sesión. Hazla una visita de alojamiento, si está bien. Decidiremos después de eso sí sería mejor dividir los días.

–De acuerdo, profesor, suena como un buen plan –dijo Dan.

* * *

El sábado fue la presentación de los premios Gamp y Wenlock. Hermione y sus padres asistieron para ver, incluso cuando Hermione ya no estaba siendo considerada. Fue anunciado de último minuto que ambos premios serían otorgados en una ceremonia conjunta a la brillante prodigio de transformaciones, Rebecca Gamp, y su mentor en aritmancia, Septima Vector. Umbridge no había encontrado una manera de excusar a Septima, o quizás no lo había considerado importante después de que Hermione se había retirado. A pesar de eso, Hermione había hablado con Septima y le pidió que no mencionara su nombre en conexión con el proyecto. A Umbridge no le agradaba Septima, y Hermione no quería poner en peligro el lugar de Septima en Hogwarts. Ella aceptó con renuencia.

Ya que era una ceremonia de premiación internacional, fue realizada en el Teatro Diagonal, uno de los pocos lugares en Gran Bretaña que podía acomodar a tantos magos. Habían ido de todo el mundo. Había unos cuantos descendientes de Siegfried Eigen de Alemania, magos estadounidenses, rusos, chinos, y japoneses y más. Por suerte, Umbridge no estaba en la audiencia… probablemente no le importaba. Eso estaba bien para Hermione. No quería que sus padres estuvieran en el mismo lugar si podía evitarlo.

La ceremonia fue poco eventual y muy interesante. Los presidentes de los comités de _Anales en Aritmancia _y_ Transformación Hoy_ hablaron sobre la historia de los premios y sus publicaciones y lo importante que este descubrimiento era y el sorprendente trabajo que se había necesitado para este. Varios aritmagos y maestros de transformaciones prominentes de alrededor del mundo hablaron también. Mencionaron el nombre de Hermione, pero ninguno la mencionó por su contribución más allá de enfatizar en breve la importancia de su trabajo en aritmancia. Sospechaba que habían sido informados de la situación política antes de ir. Notó que el aritmago estadounidense que habló parecía saber lo suficiente y podría ayudarla con su prueba para la antimateria.

Finalmente, Septima y Rebecca fueron llamadas a recibir sus premios, y Hermione sonrió y aplaudió con el resto de la audiencia. Notó, sin embargo, que sus padres no sonrieron y solo aplaudieron sin entusiasmo.

Tanto Septima como Rebecca fueron invitadas a dar discursos, pero Septima mantuvo el suyo breve, probablemente porque sentía que no podría contenerse de hablar de más sobre Hermione–. Gracias, gracias, Madame Sisenna, Sr. Tinworth. Y gracias a los comités –dijo, aunque sus gracias sonaron algo forzadas–. Obviamente, es un gran honor recibir estos premios. He enseñado a muchos estudiantes en mis días en Hogwarts, pero honestamente nunca pensé llegar a este nivel como maestra. Ahora, podría aburrirlos con un largo discurso, pero la verdad es, este trabajo nunca hubiera ocurrido sin las brillantes contribuciones de mis estudiantes. Ellas son quienes hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo, y estoy feliz de haberlas tenido en mi aula. Así que, es mejor que de mi lugar a Rebecca, ya que este es realmente su momento.

Bajó del escenario y lanzó una mirada poco contenta a Hermione. Hermione no se perdió el significado en las palabras de Septima, pero aún sonrió y aplaudió de nuevo cuando Rebecca tomó el podio, incluso cuando la chica mayor la miró directamente. Estaba en paz por la situación. Rebecca lució algo abrumada cuando miró a la audiencia–. Gracias, Madame Sisenna –comenzó temblando un poco–. Y gracias, Sr. Tinworth… y a los comités. En verdad es un honor estar aquí ante ustedes hoy. Como pueden adivinar por mi apellido, crecí escuchando sobre los grandes logros de mi familia en la investigación mágica, especialmente en transformación, remontándose a siglos. Ha sido mi sueño seguir sus pasos y poder dar mi contribución a la suma del conocimiento mágico. Ciertamente nunca esperé hacerlo tan temprano en mi carrera, así que esto es… en verdad asombroso.

–Cuando fui planteada por primera vez con el problema de la sexta excepción a la ley de Gamp… –se detuvo por un momento y miró a Hermione. Por supuesto, Hermione fue quien se lo había planteado, y la mayoría de la audiencia podía adivinarlo ahora, pero no lo dijo–. Claro que salté a la oportunidad. Estuve un poco escéptica al principio. Radiactividad era un concepto esotérico, y el plan completo para el proyecto involucraba bastante geomancia y… y aritmancia avanzada con la que no estaba familiarizada. –Se detuvo y miró a Hermione de nuevo, pero Hermione mantuvo una expresión agradable en su rostro (aunque sus padres no)–. Tuve que ponerme al corriente con mucho. Tuvimos que diseñar nuevos tipos de experimentos en transformación para obtener la información que necesitábamos para crear la prueba. La aritmancia… estaba estirando la vanguardia de técnicas de álgebra lineal para completarla… y… y la verdad es...

Rebecca miró a Hermione de nuevo, luciendo obviamente incómoda. Guardó silencio por más tiempo esta vez, suficiente que alguien tosió en la audiencia para llamar su atención. De repente, la expresión de Rebecca se endureció y habló rápidamente–, ¡La verdad es que Hermione Granger se merece estos premios mucho más que yo!

Exclamaciones de sorpresa llenaron el teatro. La quijada de Hermione cayó. ¿Era la misma Rebecca Gamp a la que conocía?

–¡Todo fue su idea! –dijo Rebecca–. Sabía lo suficiente sobre radiactividad al comienzo para diseñar el plan completo, y fue la única que sabía la suficiente aritmancia para escribir la prueba. Yo ni siquiera lo hubiera _pensado_ sin ella.

Alguien en la audiencia con un acento francés gritó–, ¡Premien a Granger! –y el grito fue repetido. Los representantes de las dos publicaciones comenzaron a ponerse inquietos.

–Oh, no se lo van a dar –dijo Rebecca con fuerza–. La razón por la que Hermione fue rechazada de este premio es completamente política. Solo porque una burócrata en el Ministerio tiene algo contra ella y decidió comenzar una campaña de difamación en los periódicos, se rindieron como una varita de juguete.

Madame Sisenna y el Sr. Tinworth dieron un salto y se apresuraron a alejarla del podio–. No me importa lo que hizo –gritó Rebecca mientras era alejada–, ¡Hermione es la mejor aritmaga que he conocido, y cada uno de sus ensayos es su propio trabajo!

Hubiera sido una gran exageración decir que la ceremonia cayó en caos después de eso, pero sí se cayó a pedazos. Personal de las publicaciones escoltaron a Rebecca fuera del edificio para prevenir que dijera más, y un minuto después, uno de ellos se acercó a Hermione también–, Señorita Granger, pensamos que sería mejor si se retirara ahora.

–Espere un minuto –protestó su papá–. Ni siquiera hizo nada.

–Está bien, papá –lo interrumpió Hermione–. Dudo que haya una recepción a este punto.

Si Rebecca era algo, era terca, y Hermione sabía que continuaría luchando ahora que había puesto su mente en eso, y Septima seguiría su paso sin dudarlo, así que salió del teatro con su cabeza en alto. En el camino, escuchó una fuerte discusión entre el Sr. Tinworth de _Anales en Aritmancia_, el mago francés que había hablado antes, y una bruja de la familia Eigen. Por lo que pudo escuchar, eran patrocinadores de la publicación y estaban amenazando con retirar su apoyo e incluso hacer que todo fuera reubicado al continente. Ella sonrió mientras pasaba. Quizás la política no ganaba contra todo.

Cerca de la salida, vio al mago norteamericano que había notado antes y le dejó su información de contacto–. Tengo una idea en la que creo podría ayudarme –dijo ella–. Me gustaría escribirle si no le molesta. –El mago le agradeció sinceramente, y ella procedió a la salida, donde se sorprendió un poco de ver a Rebecca parada al otro lado de la calle. Caminó a ella.

–Hermione –dijo la chica mayor.

–Rebecca –respondió ella–. No tuviste que hacer eso.

–Sí tuve. Integridad académica, Hermione. Puedo admitir que puedo ser algo egoísta a veces, pero _no_ puedo permitir esto. Además, absolutamente no te mereciste lo que Umbridge te hizo en los periódicos… y lamento hacerlo peor para ti. Toma.

Hermione bajó la mirada y vio que Rebecca le estaba entregando la medalla Wenlock y placa–. Quieres decir… –dijo ella.

–Haz que graben tu nombre. Tú fuiste quien hizo la mayoría de la aritmancia. Te lo mereces… yo me quedaré con el Gamp. Tendrías que enfrentarme en un duelo si quieres ese, pero de este modo, por lo menos podemos compartir los premios como se debe.

–Vaya… gracias, Rebecca –dijo Hermione. Tal vez todo este embrollo no había terminado tan mal después de todo.


	23. Sturgis Podmore

JK Rowling puede escapar de Azkaban sin varita… White Squirrel puede ponerla ahí en sus historias si quiere.

**Notas del autor: **Me sorprendió descubrir al escribir este capítulo que Gran Bretaña no prohibió las armas de fuego hasta 1997. Cuando esta historia toma lugar, era legal ser dueño de diferentes tipos de pistolas, rifles semiautomáticos de pequeño calibre, y rifles y escopetas de cacería aunque aún era difícil adquirirlas.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

_¡FUGA MASIVA DE AZKABÁN!_

Hermione chilló y casi soltó su té cuando vio el encabezado en la portada del _Diario el Profeta_. Sus padres se apresuraron a ver qué estaba mal y se sorprendieron al verlo. Debajo del encabezado había once afiches de "se busca" para once antiguamente capturados mortífagos.

_Bellatrix Lestrange, condenada por la tortura e incapacitación permanente de los aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom._

–Los padres de Neville –explicó Hermione a sus padres. Neville no estaría pasando un buen día. Notó que el esposo y el cuñado de Bellatrix también estaban en la lista, aunque ella lucía más loca que los todos juntos.

_Augustus Rookwood, condenado por revelar secretos del Ministerio a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Advertencia: Rookwood es un antiguo inefable y es un experto en muchas formas arcanas y oscuras de la magia._

–Él será un problema. Piensen ingeniero de armas mágicas –dijo ella.

–¿Tienen esos? –dijo Dan.

–Ajá. ¿Qué piensas que hacen los aritmagos además de enseñar? –Miró de nuevo al periódico.

_Antonin Dolohov, condenado por los brutales asesinatos de Fabian y Gideon Prewett._

–Los hermanos de la Sra. Weasley –dijo.

Y quizás lo peor de todo: _Peter Pettigrew, condenado por traicionar a James y Lily Potter con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, asesinato en masa, y orquestar el encarcelamiento ilegal de Sirius Black. Advertencia: Pettigrew es una rata animago y un conocido espía._

–Dios mío, cómo pasó esto –dijo Emma con tono apagado.

Hermione leyó el artículo–: _Escaparon en las horas tempranas de la mañana por métodos aún inciertos… Ministro Fudge asegura que el escape es trabajo del desquiciado mortífago prófugo Barty Crouch Junior… fuentes anónimas en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica dicen que los dementores ya no son leales… negado por el Ministerio… _Por supuesto que lo hizo. Es bastante claro lo que pasó. Voldemort convirtió a los dementores a su lado, y ellos _dejaron_ salir a los prisioneros… _varios guardias heridos, pero ninguno con seriedad… _Eso será porque Voldemort está manteniéndose oculto… _Sin embargo, hubo una fatalidad ya que… _¡Oh, Dios! –chilló ella.

El periódico se puso tieso en sus manos. Se sintió como si no pudiera respirar de repente. Sus padres miraron con preocupación como el color escapaba de su rostro, y comenzó a ponerse verde–. ¿Hermione? –dijo mamá. Ella no la escuchó. Sus manos se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y el periódico comenzó a humear alrededor de sus dedos.

–¡Hermione! –gritó mamá.

Hermione se sintió enferma. ¡Magia accidental a _su_ edad! No había experimentado ni una pizca desde que tenía trece años. Dejó el periódico y corrió al lavabo donde vomitó la mitad del desayuno que había comido.

–¡Hermione! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó? –dijeron sus padres con frenesí.

Pero ella apenas podía hablar. Se tambaleó de regreso a la mesa y apuntó a _esa_ línea en el artículo–. Ahí… ahí… Sturgis Podmore… –logró.

_Sin embargo, hubo una fatalidad ya que Sturgis Podmore, 39, quien estaba cumpliendo una sentencia de seis meses por allanamiento al Ministerio, fue trágicamente besado por un dementor en la confusión._

–¿Besado? –dijo papá–. Quiere decir que chuparon su alma...

–¡No lo digas! –exclamó Hermione. No podía escucharlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¡Tenía que _hacer_ algo!–. El grupo de Dumbledore… –dijo–. No se suponía que debía estar ahí… falsamente acusado por el Ministerio… y… ¡y Dumbledore no hizo nada! –Al instante, su enojo se cristalizó en un blanco–. ¡Oh, voy a _matarlo_! –Corrió a la puerta de la entrada, sacando una de sus varitas mientras lo hacía.

–¡Hermione! –gritó su papá. Podía escucharlos corriendo detrás de ella, pero ella no estaba de humor de escuchar. Pero no fue lo suficiente rápida, porque él la tomó por detrás en un abrazo de oso mientras ella intentaba abrir la perilla y la levantó del suelo.

–¡Déjame ir! –gritó, pateando.

–_¡Hermione, para! _–gritó él.

Ella lo hizo.

Papá tomó un gran respiro y con cuidado la dejó de nuevo en el suelo–. No sé _qué_ es lo que te está pasando, pero _no_ te voy a dejar que salgas en este estado –dijo con seriedad–. Ahora, vas a sentarte y explicarnos cuál es el problema y porque te pusiste tan histérica antes de que te vayas corriendo a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó, dándose cuenta de lo que casi había hecho–. Lo siento –dijo–. He intentado no dejar que me gane mi temperamento, pero ha sido difícil, con el estrés de… –Se detuvo. Intentó algunos ejercicios rápidos de meditación, pero sólo ayudaron un poco en su estado actual. Aún estaba hirviendo por dentro, pero por lo menos su mente estaba lo suficiente clara para no actuar… por ahora. Tomó un gran respiro e intentó explicarlo–. No conozco todos los detalles –dijo–, pero Sturgis Podmore era un miembro del grupo de resistencia del profesor Dumbledore. Estaba vigilando algo en la zona restringida del Ministerio bajo órdenes de Dumbledore. Lo encontraron ya sea merodeando después de horas y lo condenaron con cargos inventados, o fue puesto bajo una Imperio y en realidad sí intentó entrar a la zona restringida por eso, y no creyeron su defensa. De cualquier modo, fue enviado a Azkaban de manera injusta, y Dumbledore no pudo o no quiso pararlo. Y ahora está… –Tragó saliva y se sintió enferma–... fue besado… y está muerto… o peor, dependiendo de a quien pregunten.

–Oh, cariño –dijo mamá.

–El aprender sobre el beso del dementor fue lo que me provocó cuando tuve esa crisis nerviosa en tercer año, ¿recuerdan? –continuó–. Lamento haber enloquecido. Es sólo que la idea de que Dumbledore dejó que eso pasara a uno de los suyos… ¿Saben cuántos errores ha cometido este año? Hizo que Harry regresara con sus terribles parientes, diciendo que estaría a salvo ahí, ¿y qué pasó? Dementores. De nuevo. Nos dijo que no escribiéramos a Harry y no nos dijo porque, así que lo ignoré, sin saber que había una razón legítima. Y entonces, sus intentos por resolver ese problema fueron… –No había contado a sus padres sobre la Oclumancia con detalle, solo sobre meditación y eso, así que no podía explicarlo bien.

–De acuerdo, comprendemos que tienes algunos problemas con el profesor Dumbledore –dijo papá–, pero eso no excusa que te vayas en un arrebato con tu varita después de que estuviste enferma.

–Lo siento. Yo… entré en pánico. Y sólo iba a usar mi varita para llamar al autobús noctámbulo, lo juro. Pero papá, necesito hacer esto. –Se paró de nuevo–. Quiero ir a Hogwarts y decirle a Dumbledore lo que pienso. No voy a atacarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero _voy_ a demandar una explicación porque no… _puedo_ aceptar que este tipo de cosas pase.

–¿En verdad es tan importante para ti, Hermione? –dijo mamá con cautela.

–¡Mamá, a un hombre le chuparon el alma! ¡Estoy teniendo una crisis espiritual! –Se detuvo y tomó un gran respiro. Los ejercicios de Oclumancia comenzaban a tener algo de efecto–. Tengo buenos amigos trabajando para Dumbledore, y estoy preocupada de que los está poniendo en peligro… en inaceptables niveles de peligro, quiero decir. Necesito intentar resolver esto antes de que algo más pase… ¿Por favor?

–¿Y aún puedes entrar en Hogwarts? –dijo papá.

–Los invitados son permitidos bajo la discreción del director. Si no quiere verme, puede correrme.

Él suspiró y la abrazó de nuevo–. ¿Prometes no hacer algo peligroso y/o ilegal?

–Sí, papá, lo prometo.

Él miró a mamá, quien asintió–. Entonces está bien, suena a que es muy importante para ti, pero espero un informe completo cuando regreses, y esperamos que te controles mejor en el futuro.

–De acuerdo. Gracias, mamá. Gracias, papá. Probablemente regresaré a tiempo para el almuerzo. –Se giró y caminó a la puerta de la entrada, más calmada esta vez, y llamó al autobús noctámbulo en la esquina.

–¿A dónde, señorita? –dijo el conductor mientras se subía.

Hermione iba a decir la primera parada con Flu pública, pero miró y vio que el autobús estaba casi vacío. Probablemente no muchas personas viajando con once mortífagos más sueltos. Tonto, en realidad, pero no sabían que Voldemort y por lo tanto los mortífagos estaban tratando de pasar desapercibidos–. La entrada de Hogwarts –dijo, calculando la probabilidad de que esperar por su parada sería más rápido que caminar desde Hogsmeade.

–¿Tarde para regresar a la escuela? –preguntó Stan.

–Estudio independiente –respondió ella cortante, y tomó asiento.

Intentó pensar con claridad entre los golpeteos y el manejo loco del autobús. Aún estaba hirviendo por lo terrible que era lo que había pasado. De algún modo, que Sturgis Podmore fuera besado se sentía peor para ella que once criminales peligrosos escapando prisión. Tonto, quizás, pero en este momento, era su prioridad. Dumbledore había dejado que esto pasara. Había tirado a uno de los suyos a los leones proverbiales. Eso no estaba bien. Necesitaba resolver esto. Dios mío, ¿qué le iba a decir? Oh, escucharía su explicación tan calmada como pudiera… y podía adivinar por lo menos una parte… pero no estaba segura de si sería suficiente. No sabía si podría confiar en Dumbledore después de esto. ¿De qué más era capaz? ¿Qué otros secretos estaban guardando?

Llegó a las puertas de Hogwarts y sacó el mapa del matemago. Era algo arriesgado, cruzar los terrenos en plena luz del día. Si Umbridge la veía, podría haber problemas. Pero usando su mapa, llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore sin ser notada. Dio la contraseña que le había dado para su reunión del sábado ("bolas de chocolate"), y se alivió de descubrir que estaba en su oficina. No había pensado en eso hasta llegar ahí.

Sintió su enojo resurgir al ver el rostro del anciano, pero lo forzó a un lado lo más que pudo. Rápidamente notó que Dumbledore lucía algo perturbado. Sabía que debía estar pasando un momento difícil hoy, con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero le estaba costando trabajo que le importara.

–¿Hermione? –dijo Dumbledore inquisitivamente.

Hermione le mostró la portada del _Diario el Profeta_, sostenida con una mano temblorosa–. Sturgis… Podmore… –presentó.

Dumbledore suspiró y señaló a una silla vacía–. Por favor toma asiento, Hermione. Sé que debes sentirte angustiada. Septima me contó en tu tercer año que tuviste una muy mala reacción al aprender la verdad sobre los dementores. Puede que no quieras escucharlo en este momento, pero simpatizo. He trabajado por muchos años por la causa de remover a los dementores de Azkaban, pero siempre sin éxito. La voluntad política para mantenerlos ahí siempre ha sido muy grande.

Hermione se sentó, pero no le dio un respiro. No aún–. ¿Sabe cómo terminó en Azkaban? –demandó.

–No puedo decírtelo todo, pero la evidencia sugiere que Sturgis estuvo bajo una Imperio… probablemente por Lucius Malfoy, aunque podría haber sido cualquier mortífago. Ya que probablemente lo adivinaste, las órdenes de Sturgis eran vigilar afuera del Departamento de Misterios. En lugar de eso, intentó entrar en el Departamento. El Ministerio eligió no considerar la posibilidad de una maldición Imperio, a pesar de admitir que Barty Crouch Jr. estaba libre y bajo sospecha, y, como dicen, tiraron la llave con Sturgis… –La voz de Dumbledore se entrecortó un poco, y Hermione pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos–. Era un buen hombre –dijo–. Leal. Dedicado. Se rehusó a explicar qué estaba haciendo ahí o declarar asociación alguna conmigo. Podría haber evitado Azkaban si me hubiera implicado. El Ministerio no me podría haber hecho mucho directamente, pero me hubiera hecho más difícil operar la Orden. En lugar de eso, se rehusó a hablar. Creía que derrotar a Voldemort era más importante que unos meses en Azkaban.

–¿Y consideró la posibilidad de perder su alma dentro? –dijo Hermione, y Dumbledore se estremeció–. Mejor aún, ¿_usted_ lo consideró? –agregó–. _Usted_ fue quien dijo que los dementores no eran confiables. Sabía que Voldemort querría liberar a sus seguidores tarde o temprano. ¿No lo vio venir?

Él miró a sus manos–. Lo pensé poco probable, pero admito que consideré la posibilidad, sí.

–¡¿Y aún no hizo nada?! –gritó ella.

–Me temo que fue muy poco lo que pude hacer, Hermione. Sturgis hizo su elección. Si hubiera intentado lucharla, podría haber hecho mucho más daño a la Orden.

–¡Podría haber hecho _algo_! ¡Dios mío, un hombre perdió su _alma_, profesor! Ese podría haber sido el Sr. Weasley, sabe. Apuesto a que a papi Malfoy le hubiera encantado eso más. Podría haber sido Emmeline Vance o Dedalus Diggle o Remus o cualquiera de los miembros de la Orden a quienes ha enviado ahí.

–Hermione… –la cortó. Podía verlo parpadear lágrimas de nuevo–. Yo… estoy muy al tanto del peligro en el que estoy poniendo a cada miembro de la Orden. Perdimos a una tercera parte de los nuestros en la última guerra. Y si llegáramos a fallar, sería mucho peor. Incluso el beso del dementor no está por fuera del repertorio de Voldemort. Hablamos el otoño pasado sobre las decisiones difíciles que deben tomarse en la guerra, y lo estás viendo ahora. Y debes considerar que, tal vez, tus prejuicios personales están nublando tu juicio.

–¡Pues quizás lo están! –se soltó ella–. Sólo es tanto lo que puedo _aguantar_, profesor… Me dijo que debemos pensar de manera estratégica… para intentar comprender la posición en la que estamos y los… los sacrificios a tomar. Y lo _estoy_ intentando, pero… pero maldito sea todo, ¡es difícil! Harry fue atacado por dementores, cómo manejó usted la Oclumancia, ¿y ahora _esto_?

–¿Y qué quieres que haga, Hermione? –dijo Dumbledore en voz baja–. Conoces la situación política que está trabajando contra nosotros.

–¡No lo _sé_! ¡Sólo tengo dieciséis! _Usted_ se supone que es la figura de autoridad aquí. _Usted_ se supone que es quien protege a las personas que lo siguen. Sé que fue despedido del Wizengamot, pero es aún quien ha trabajado dentro del sistema político por cincuenta años, no yo. Debería… –Se quebrantó, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer–. No lo sé. Debería haber habido una manera de protegerlo de esto.

Dumbledore suspiró–: Quizás la hubo; quizás no. No pretendo ser infalible, y nunca lo he hecho, a pesar de lo que algunos piensen. No trabajé bajo tal desventaja en la última guerra; aun cuando trabajé fuera del Ministerio, el Ministerio estaba de nuestro lado. Tomé la decisión que consideré mejor en el momento.

–Pues, lo siento, profesor, pero no lo veo desde donde estoy sentada.

–Y aprecio tu posición, pero me temo que tendremos que acordar no estar de acuerdo en este punto.

Hermione miró a Dumbledore con enojo, pero él solo la miró con su usual expresión amigable. Eventualmente, intentó una táctica diferente–: ¿Qué tan importante es esta cosa que está vigilando, de todos modos?

–Te aseguro que es de suma importancia. Es la única cosa que está previniendo a Voldemort de atacar de manera abierta.

Hermione estaba a punto de aceptar eso antes de descubrir la falacia en el argumento. Se tomó un minuto para pensarlo y entonces dijo–, ¿Qué valor estratégico tiene eso si el Ministerio no admite que ha regresado hasta que lo haga, profesor?

–Sí, puedo ver tu línea de pensamiento, Hermione, pero es más importante ahora que Azkaban ha sido traspasado. Ahora, no hay excusa para que el Ministerio no intente incrementar sus fuerzas para luchar contra los mortífagos prófugos. El retrasar el comienzo de la guerra nos pone en una posición más fuerte, mientras que Voldemort debe continuar pasando inadvertido.

–Muy bien –admitió–, ¿pero cuál es el punto de siquiera _tener_ vigilancia ahí? ¡Si los mortífagos vienen en fuerza, no tendrían la mínima oportunidad!

–El término es "vigilancia". Su función es estar al pendiente y alertar a la Orden si Voldemort intenta algo, ya sea para responder sin ir a través de los canales del Ministerio si debemos, o, por el contrario, alertar al Ministerio del regreso de Voldemort si podemos.

–¿Y cree que eso valió la pena? –dijo ella con frialdad.

–Lo consideré en el momento –respondió él.

–Una manera elegante de decir que sí –gruñó ella.

–Puede que reevalúe mis estratagemas ahora, Hermione, pero debo recordarte que no, ultimadamente, necesito justificarme ante ti.

–No soy yo con quien debe justificarse.

–¿Perdón?

–Profesor Dumbledore, no sé qué fe siga, pero en la mía, _hay_ un juez… uno que está bastante interesado en temas del alma, de hecho. Ahora, he leído sobre los dementores, y las varias teorías sobre lo que el beso del dementor hace al alma, y la muerte es lo más _amable_ en la lista. Le pregunto, ¿puede pararse enfrente de Dios y decir que _esto_ que la Orden está vigilando… sea lo que sea… si Sturgis Podmore siquiera sabía lo que era… este "algo como un arma" ... en verdad valió no solo la vida de un hombre, sino su _alma_? Y además de eso, ¿puede mirar a la Orden, quienes lo admiran y confían en usted, quienes están arriesgando _todo_ para seguirlo por el bien de derrotar a Voldemort, y decirles que lo vale, y aún puede pedirles que estén dispuestos a hacer el mismo sacrificio? ¿Puede decirles eso? Porque, honestamente, yo no podría.

Una tenue expresión triste atravesó el rostro de Dumbledore mientras hablaba. Se sintió un poco mal, porque obviamente le estaba doliendo la muerte de Podmore y el escape en masa, pero no paró. Cuando terminó, él inclinó la cabeza un poco–. Desearía tener una mejor respuesta para ti, Hermione –dijo–. Lamento ver que esto te ha agitado tanto, pero sólo puedo decir que estoy actuando lo mejor que puedo. Esto también me ha causado gran dolor, y me atrevo a decir que he dudado más de lo que sabes… No puedo decirte la manera correcta de liderar. Debemos todos hacer lo que creemos mejor, y buenas personas estarán en desacuerdo en qué es eso. Solo puedo esperar que no me creerás insensible en este momento… y que continuarás luchando con nosotros contra Voldemort.

–Oh, estoy contra Voldemort, profesor. Nunca lo dude –dijo, poniéndose de pie para irse–. Me disculpo por entrar aquí de golpe. Sentí que necesitaba resolver esto ahora para evitar un conflicto más público después. Y… a menos que objete, aún regresaré para lecciones de Oclumancia el sábado.

–Esperaba que lo hicieras. Buen día.

Hermione tuvo mucho sobre que pensar de regreso a casa. Estaba ciertamente agradecida de que su papá la hubiera calmado antes de ir. Cierto, el autobús lo hubiera hecho, pero si hubiera entrado a la oficina de Dumbledore cegada por la ira, no hubiera terminado bien. En verdad necesitaba trabajar en eso. Tenía puntos buenos, tenía que admitirlo, aún si no estaba de acuerdo con él, y era mejor escucharlos de manera apropiada.

Una cosa era cierta: ya no podía confiar en Dumbledore. No como lo había hecho antes. Era un buen hombre, pero ella sólo podía seguirlo hasta cierto punto. Sí, podía confiar que estaban en el mismo lado contra Voldemort y el obstruccionismo del Ministerio, pero no podía seguirlo como lo hacía la Orden, y estaba mucho más nerviosa que nunca por sus amigos que eran parte. Y ahí estaba ella, ¡una de las fundadoras del Ejército de Dumbledore! Pero no, no podía liderar como él lo hacía. Como él había dicho, tendría que encontrar su propia manera de hacerlo.

¿Ella _era_ una líder? Se preguntó. Era una en el ED. Había ayudado a crear la mayor parte de los planes y hacía gran parte de la enseñanza. Había tomado decisiones ejecutivas sobre qué hacer con sus hechizos. ¿Pero podría manejarlo si su papel crecía? ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella sobre Sturgis Podmore en los zapatos de Dumbledore?

Pues, ciertamente hubiera creado un mejor sistema de comunicación. El Sr. Weasley no tendría que haber confiado en suerte para salir de ahí con vida. Ningún sistema era a prueba de fallas, pero era una posibilidad decente que los galeones del ED hubieran hecho el truco.

Mientras tomaba el autobús de regreso, la semilla de una idea comenzó a formarse en la mente de Hermione, y decidió actuar. Era hora de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Estaría en los cuarteles los siguientes dos días, así que tenía ese tiempo para planear. Entonces, sería momento de ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

_Pociones_

–Sr. Weasley, es bueno verlo fuera del hospital y en casa. ¿Cómo se siente?

–Fresco como una rosa –dijo el Sr. Weasley, saludando a Hermione con calidez–. Dicen que necesito otra semana antes de regresar al trabajo, pero sabes cómo son los sanadores… se preocupan de más. Pero por suerte, me reporto a Amelia Bones y no a Fudge, así que no tengo que preocuparme por ser despedido aún.

–Eh, eso es bueno, creo –dijo Hermione.

–¿Y no es esto inesperado? –cambió él el tema–. No pensé que fueras del tipo de tomar tutorías privadas… por lo menos no tan tarde en tu educación.

–Es la mejor opción para mí. Mis padres no se sienten muy cómodos con Hogwarts después de los tres años que pasé ahí, y _yo_ no me siento muy cómoda con lo que Umbridge está haciendo. Es suerte que el profesor Slughorn está dispuesto a enseñarme. Nunca me agradó estar atrapada a mil millas en Beauxbatons.

–Pues, estamos felices de tenerte cerca, Hermione, querida –interrumpió la Sra. Weasley–. ¿Algo para desayunar?

–Oh, no, gracias, Sra. Weasley. Ya comí. –Hermione medio esperaba que la Sra. Weasley hiciera un comentario por salirse de Hogwarts o hacer magia afuera de la escuela, pero por supuesto, comprendía la situación. Aun así, esperaba recibir un discurso si los gemelos decidían que habían tenido suficiente un día, lo cual era muy posible.

–Llámame si necesitas algo, entonces –dijo la Sra. Weasley–. Y estaré aquí si necesita una mano extra con las lecciones, profesor.

–Lo tendré en mente, Molly –dijo Slughorn–. Me atrevo a decir que si tu habilidad para las pociones es tan buena como tu cocina, podrías enseñar la clase tú.

La Sra. Weasley se sonrojó–. Pues, eso intento –dijo ella–. Y tuve también una buena mano para Defensa en mi día, así que llámeme si necesita algo.

¿La Sra. Weasley? ¿Una experta en defensa? Hermione casi no podía creerlo. Pero entonces, debía estar en la Orden por algo...

–Eso haré, Molly –respondió Slughorn–. Ahora, señorita Granger, he obtenido una copia de su expediente académico de Beauxbatons. Muy impresionante. Todas calificaciones excelentes, por supuesto. No tengo el expediente completo de Hogwarts, pero no importa. Creo que podemos tener las lecciones prácticas aquí en la cocina, donde es fácil limpiarlo, y la porción teórica en el salón. Excepto para Defensa, claro. Molly no nos quiere lanzando maleficios alrededor de la comida. Será apretado, pero el Sr. Black logró abrir el suficiente espacio en el ático para practicar los hechizos.

–Eso suena bien para mí, señor –dijo Hermione en acuerdo.

–Excelente. Comencemos con pociones entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Trajo su kit, espero.

–Por supuesto. –Rápidamente sacó su caldero colapsable, ingredientes, y equipo de preparación de su bolso de viaje. Sin embargo, Slughorn frunció el ceño cuando vio el caldero.

–Oh, vaya. ¿Veo que aún está usando peltre?

–¿Sí? La lista de ingredientes nunca especificó algo más.

–Sí, sí, eso es porque el de peltre es el más barato, y los libros siempre son escritos con peltre en mente… tendrá que ajustar los tiempos de preparación para otra cosa. Pero debería estar usando cobre a su nivel. Un poco más delicado en los detalles, pero el riesgo es menor para un derrame total, y se obtienen resultados más puros.

–Oh… supongo que puedo comprar uno nuevo para la próxima semana.

–Se estaría haciendo un gran favor, señorita Granger, pero usaremos el mío por hoy. –Colocó su propio caldero y algunos de los ingredientes menos básicos–. Ahora, comencemos viendo donde se encuentra. Me gustaría verla preparar un filtro de paz… una de las pociones más complejas en el TIMO… muchas, muchas maneras de que salga mal. Vaya, he visto filtros de paz que obtendrían mejores calificaciones como filtros de muertos en vida. ¡Ja! Pero estoy seguro de que no tendrá ese problema. Para pociones que no necesitan reposar por un periodo extendido, los tiempos de preparación para el cobre son usualmente tres cuartos de los del peltre. Déjeme revisar… –Miró la receta–. Sí, creo que lo es para todos en esta.

Hermione se puso a trabajar. Parecía que tenía que reevaluar su impresión de que la clase de Pociones no podía acelerarse. El tiempo de preparación pareció volar con el caldero de cobre. Se sintió más desafiada que como había estado en mucho tiempo porque tenía que preparar los ingredientes y reaccionar a los cambios más rápido, pero avanzó. Miró y vio a la Sra. Weasley asintiendo durante el proceso. Quizás alguna vez debería hablar con ella también. Después de lo que pareció nada de tiempo, terminó la poción sin problemas, al igual que lo había hecho al comienzo del semestre pasado.

–Muy buen trabajo –dijo Slughorn, mirando al ligero vapor plateado elevándose del caldero–. Muy bien. Esta poción es perfectamente embotellable. Veo que puede seguir una receta como los mejores, señorita Granger.

Ella frunció el ceño. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

–Yo le daría un Sobresaliente, profesor –dijo la Sra. Weasley–. Uno no quiere jugar mucho con el filtro de paz.

–Cierto, Molly, aunque siempre hay espacio para una mejora. ¿Ha hecho trabajo experimental en pociones, señorita Granger?

–No realmente. Hemos cubierto algo de la teoría aritmántica, pero el profesor Snape nunca nos ha hecho que hagamos cambios significativos en clase.

–Ah, Snape. Uno de mis mejores estudiantes, pero no con el temperamento para la enseñanza, me temo –respondió Slughorn–. Su poción es excelente como está, pero el _verdadero_ arte de pociones es adaptar y experimentar. Los libros normalmente son escritos con métodos estándar, simplificando el proceso, haciendo que las pociones sean "suficiente buenas" en nombre de la facilidad de la preparación y facilidad para recordar las recetas. El usar doce granos en lugar de trece sería mejor, no revolver de manera irregular, y más. E incluso más importante, no toman en consideración la variación natural en los ingredientes. Puede que se necesite más o menos de algo para una preparación particular, dependiendo de la calidad. A nivel TIMO, solo se espera que se siga la receta, pero a nivel EXTASIS, tendrá que poder realizar pequeñas mejoras en el texto impreso, y es un buen hábito qué comenzar ahora.

Hermione se sorprendió. Había estudiado la teoría, pero nunca lo había considerado mucho. Esta era una versión de pociones que no había escuchado antes.

–Claro, el filtro de paz es muy delicado, así que no es mucho lo que se puede hacer, pero podría, por ejemplo, diluir el jarabe de eléboro por un factor de cuatro y agregar siete gotas en lugar de dos concentradas para equilibrarlo aritmánticamente. Aun así es excelente, señorita Granger. Me pregunto… ¿cuál diría que es la poción más complicada que ha preparado?

Hermione miró a la Sra. Weasley con cautela. El profesor Slughorn parecía lo suficiente indulgente para salirse con contárselo, pero no podía decirlo enfrente de ella. Se inclinó y articuló–, Pregúnteme arriba.

Slughorn elevó una ceja interesado, pero lo dejó por el momento.

* * *

_Transformaciones_

–Ahora, sé que su conocimiento teorético en Transformaciones no tiene rival, gracias a sus ensayos más recientes, pero veamos cómo es con trabajo práctico. Una de las partes más importantes del TIMO es la competencia completa en los hechizos de desaparición. ¿Qué tan lejos llegó en clase el semestre pasado?

–Llegué hasta la conjuración de gatitos, profesor.

–Ya veo. ¿Por qué no me lo muestra ahora?

Conjuró a un gatito atigrado, y Hermione fácilmente regresó al constructo mágico a la nada, para su deleite. Él le pidió que realizara unos cuantos hechizos de quinto año como el encantamiento gemino, deteniéndose cuando llegó al límite de su conocimiento.

Estaban terminando la lección cuando ella sugirió–, De hecho, profesor, mientras estamos en el tema, hay un experimento que he estado queriendo intentar.

–Jo-jo, ¿un experimento? Aún creado olas, ¿no es así?

–Probablemente nada trascendental –dijo ella–. Puede que ya sepa la respuesta incluso, pero sería más fácil si se lo muestro. Regreso en un minuto. –Subió para buscar a Sirius.

–Hola, Hermione, ¿tomando un descanso? –preguntó.

–Haciendo un experimento. Necesito una almohada que haya sido usada recientemente, pero que ya no necesites.

–¿Eh? ¿Usada recientemente, pero no necesite? Mmm… –Sirius estaba confundido, pero tomó una almohada de su cuarto y la bajó a la cocina. Hermione la colocó en la mesa y procedió a desaparecerla. Era más grande que el gatito y no conjurada, pero logró hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Lo que hizo después fue la parte extraña. Transformó una copa de agua en una poderosa lupa y examinó la mesa con cuidado.

–Erm… ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Sirius.

–Pues, había algo que no comprendía sobre los hechizos de desaparición. La profesora McGonagall dijo que los animales vivos no pueden ser desaparecidos, pero cualquier almohada usada debería contener decenas de miles de ácaros vivos.

–_¡¿Qué?! –_exclamó la Sra. Weasley.

–Está bien documentado, Sra. Weasley, por lo menos en los hogares muggle. Son muy pequeños para ser vistos fácilmente, y no causan muchos problemas además de alergias, pero no veo ninguno aquí.

–Oh, eso es sencillo –dijo Sirius–. Es un efecto del hechizo. La cantidad de magia que se necesita para desaparecer la almohada mata a los insectos y los desaparece también.

–¿Lo hace?

–Claro. Altas concentraciones de magia pueden hacerlo. Sólo se deshace de los invertebrados y nada más grande que una araña de alacena a menos que se ponga mucho poder, pero puede ser muy conveniente para la limpieza. Pero por supuesto, puede ser escalofriante si se tiene una infestación mágica en la que _no_ funcione.

–Eh. No esperaba eso.

* * *

_Runas antiguas_

Encantamientos, Herbología, y Criaturas Mágicas fueron bastante directas. Hermione solo mostró lo que sabía, y el profesor Slughorn tomó notas para su plan de lección. Pero las runas eran algo más participativas.

–Ah, Runas Antiguas –dijo él–, un tema vasto y profundo. Probablemente hay más lore arcano y oscuro en runas que en cualquier otra rama de la magia, solo porque cada idioma puede crear su propia versión. Cualquier sistema de escritura puede usar Runas, sabe, pero por supuesto, los principiantes se apegan a los idiomas clásicos. ¿El currículo de Hogwarts aún es nórdico?

–Lo es a nivel TIMO –respondió Hermione–, aunque la profesora Babbling intenta incluir a los otros idiomas. Comenzó un club en mi primer año que cubre temas interesantes incluyendo el uso de runas en inglés. Y aprendimos algo de runas griegas y latinas en Beauxbatons.

–Muy bien. Prefiero un conocimiento más profundo en runas. Algo que siempre he sentido como una omisión en Hogwarts era que se enfoca bastante en futhark. Y siempre he sentido que deberíamos incluir ogham, así que agregaremos un poco de eso también. Ogham tiene formas sencillas y líneas rectas, como futhark, y es nativo a las islas británicas, así que tiene las mismas ventajas de geometría e historia.

–¿En serio? Eso es algo que me he preguntado, profesor –dijo Hermione–. La geometría y el lenguaje. Cuando la profesora Babbling nos enseñó a escribir nombres de hechizos en texto sencillo para usar como runas, los hechizos se sostuvieron bien, incluso cuando las formas eran letras latinas arbitrarias, pero para las runas nórdicas, las formas geométricas dan el poder aritmántico asociado con su significado tradicional.

–Sí, así es, señorita Granger. Ese es el juego sutil entre el significado y la intención, y entre las formas y la energía. Es similar al proceso para desarrollar encantaciones verbales para los hechizos, pero infinitamente más complejo. Probablemente ha escuchado que los llamados lenguajes "sagrados" crean runas más poderosas. Eso es porque se _creen_ más poderosos. Claro, eso también pasa con los idiomas que son pasados por los educados. Es por lo que la mayoría del trabajo en runas en la civilización occidental era realizada en latín, griego, o hebreo antes de que el futhark fuera descubierto como más sencillo para trabajar.

–Pero no solo son los lenguajes predominantes los que funcionan como runas. Incluso las formas abstractas pueden ser imbuidas con poder rúnico si tienen significado para el que las crea, aunque esa es una técnica muy avanzada. Palabras, por otro lado, tienen un significado común y aceptado que tiene poder por sí mismo. Y los lenguajes sagrados están entre los más conocidos y aceptados.

–¿Pero incluso un idioma raro u obscuro tiene algo de poder por virtud de que sus hablantes están de acuerdo en el significado de las palabras? –sugirió Hermione.

–¡Exacto! Ese es el componente de intención de las runas. Y aún si no es muy hablado, algunos de los encantamientos más poderosos vienen de lenguajes oscuros que un rompe maldiciones no reconoce.

Hermione recordó la protección de la profesora Babbling para la piedra filosofal, la cual usó todos los sistemas de escritura imaginables. Quizás más educación muggle podría resultar en lenguajes más oscuros que podrían ser útiles… algo que buscar en una biblioteca o librería muggle en algún momento. Mientras tanto, revisaron las runas que Hermione ya conocía, y el profesor Slughorn le dio una introducción en runas ogham antes de regresar al tema de pociones antes de que decidieran comenzar a estudiar Defensa.

–Así que, señorita Granger, antes de ir arriba, ¿cuál es esta poción que preparó sobre la que no me pudo contar antes? –dijo.

Hermione buscó en su bolso–. Sin decir porque la preparé, profesor –dijo ella–, o como conseguí los ingredientes… fue veritaserum. –Sacó el pequeño frasco y se lo entregó.

Slughorn abrió los ojos ampliamente. Sostuvo el frasco con cuidado con su mano y agitó su varita alrededor, hablando–, _Incantans Scarpinis Revela –_. Remolinos de una extrañamente delgada y pura luz blanca revolotearon alrededor–. ¡Por la barba de Merlín! En verdad _es_ veritaserum. ¿Preparó esto usted misma, señorita Granger?

–Sí.

–¿Y lo ha probado?

–Así es. Lo usé en Peter Pettigrew cuando lo capturamos..

–¿Pettigrew? ¿Pero qué no fue capturado hace año y medio? ¿Cuándo lo preparó?

–Hace tres años en Navidad.

–_¡Por la barba de Merlín! –_Slughorn perdió el agarre y casi tiró el frasco–. ¿Preparó esto cuando tenía trece años?

–Sí, señor. Solo fue cuestión de seguir la receta con precisión.

–Mm… veo que no es el lote completo. Ha usado bastante.

–No mucho, de hecho. No logré tener todo el lote porque mi proceso de destilación no era muy bueno. Tuve que improvisar con el cristal en mi kit.

Su boca cayó. Tartamudeó un poco por un minuto antes de poder hablar finalmente–, Señorita Granger, algún día, cuando el estatuto de limitaciones haya caducado, me gustaría escuchar la historia completa detrás de esta poción. –Se la entregó con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió, pero de repente estuvo consciente de que había dado a Slughorn material para chantaje, y era el tipo de persona que lo usaría si las cosas se ponían mal… aunque por otro lado, técnicamente no había dicho nada que fuera accionable, y no tenía evidencia… así que probablemente no importaba.

* * *

_Defensa_

–Ahora, el currículo del Ministerio dice que debo enseñarle del libro de Wilbert Slinkhard, _Teoría Mágica en Defensa..._

–Ya lo he leído por completo –dijo Hermione al instante–. Pensé que era muy ingenuo, pero confío en poder pasar un examen mejor que la mayoría de mis compañeros.

–Ah, por supuesto –dijo Slughorn con una sonrisa–. Ya que ya ha cubierto el material, hagamos algo divertido. ¿Ha estudiado algún otro libro de texto de Defensa?

–Bastante en Beauxbatons el año pasado. E hice algo de estudio autónomo este año. Y he inventado unos cuantos maleficios también.

–Jo-jo, me gustaría ver esos. No he participado en un duelo en un largo tiempo, pero era muy bueno en mis días, si me atrevo a decirlo. Veamos que puede hacer.

Slughorn tenía razón. No había tanto espacio en el ático como en la sala de los menesteres… no suficiente para un buen duelo. Aun así, el profesor Slughorn transformó un pedazo de madera en un maniquí con sorprendente habilidad y lo colocó en el lado opuesto al final del espacio libre. Le indicó que se colocara en posición y atacara.

–Eh, no todos mis maleficios tienen efectos obvios, profesor, pero veré que puedo hacer –dijo ella. Elevó su varita de roble rojo (con su mano derecha esta vez) y comenzó a lanzar hechizos.

–_¡Dasask Cohaerens! –_Una deslumbrante luz verde jugó por el rostro del maniquí–. _¡Didumosa Tacheia! –_Un rayo de luz azul lo atacó, pero no tuvo efecto visible. Ella continuó–. _¡Lumos Ardens!_ –Un láser rojo atacó y quemó donde lo tocó, para la sorpresa de Slughorn–. _¡Myxinos!_ –El maniquí fue cubierto de mucosidad–. _¡Expelliarmus Resilio!_ –Slughorn soltó un grito ahogado cuando ella rebotó un encantamiento desarmador del techo–. _¡Terebradent!_ –La boca del maniquí se llenó de agujeros–. _¡Fulmina!_ –Un rayo de electricidad golpeó con un fuerte trueno–. _¡Extonio!_ –Un hechizo blanco atacó con fuerte luz y ruido.

Miró de nuevo al profesor Slughorn. Él la miraba boquiabierto–. ¿Unos _cuantos_ maleficios? –dijo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros–. Unos cuantos, diecisiete… ¿cuál es la diferencia?

–Señorita Granger, cualquier otro estudiante de su edad aun estaría aprendiendo lo rudimentario de la creación de hechizos. Esa demostración fue simplemente fenomenal. Ahora, _hay_ un extensivo estándar para el TIMO práctico, así que veamos cómo le va con lo básico. Muéstreme un desarmador.

–_¡Expelliarmus! –_lanzó.

–Bien. Aturdidor

–_¡Desmaius!_

–Escudo.

–_¡Protego!_

–Contra hechizo general.

–_¡Finite Incantatem!_

–Encantamiento desvanecedor.

–_¡Depulso!_

–Maldición cortante.

–_¡Diffindo!_ –Bajó el poder en el hechizo, preocupada por lo que haría al maniquí transformado y a la pared, pero funcionó.

–Sí, sí. Mm, escuché un rumor sobre usted, señorita Granger… ¿encantamiento patronus?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente–. _¡Expecto Patronum!_

–¡Excelente! –exclamó–. Ha pasado mucho desde que vi tal maestría en ese hechizo a su edad.

–Práctica diaria, profesor –dijo Hermione.

–Naturalmente. Está en muy buena forma para lo básico, así que nos aseguraremos de que conozca todos los hechizos del estándar, y el estándar de duelos, y agregaremos algunas otras cosas divertidas por buena medida. Por ejemplo, ¿conoce algún hechizo escudo de capas múltiples?

–¿De capas múltiples? No, he visto pocas referencias, pero nada de detalles.

–No son ampliamente enseñados en escuelas, es cierto. Se vuelven más difíciles de realizar mientras más capas se usen, pero los buenos duelistas con frecuencia usan escudos dobles o triples, y los excepcionales de cuatro o cinco. Creo que sería de su estilo. Verá, se agregan capas agregando más términos de expansión aritmántica.

Hermione sonrió. _Definitivamente_ quería aprender eso

* * *

Habían pasado dos días largos y agotadores cuando Hermione finalmente dejó Grimmauld Place para regresar a casa. Decidieron que sería mejor dividir los dos días en el futuro y que iría los lunes y jueves de ahora en adelante.

Pero no fue directo a casa. Ahora, era momento de poner su plan en acción. Dio una vuelta a la izquierda y caminó a la joyería más cercana a Grimmauld Place.

Estaba buscando anillos… nada elegante, solo bandas sencillas. El diseño que tenía en mente no necesitaba de gemas u otras decoraciones. Se sorprendió brevemente, sin embargo, cuando descubrió que incluso la banda de oro más sencilla costaba unas cien libras, excepto por las más delgadas. Hubiera pensado que sin gemas y con relativo bajo costo de fabricación… no, ahora que lo pensaba, el costo del oro en verdad lo haría así de costoso. No podría pagar eso. Su fuente de ingresos no era tan buena después de pagar el sueldo de Dobby, y ni el oro ni la plata valía el esfuerzo de filtrarlos del suelo. Revisó. Buscó por algo más barato, pero no había mucho disponible.

–¿Algo que pueda hacer por usted, señorita?

Levantó la mirada y vio al joyero acercándose. Señaló al mostrador–. Estoy buscando algo barato –dijo ella–. Oro sencillo. No es para nada especial.

–Pues, no encontrará algo más barato en oro sólido, me temo, pero tenemos bandas chapadas en oro por aquí a costo razonable –dijo él.

Miró al mostrador que el joyero estaba señalando y vio que las bandas chapadas en oro comenzaban a unas diez libras. Y de hecho, chapado en oro sería más fácil de cambiar el tamaño con magia. La magia no podía cambiar la cantidad de oro en joyería, incluso cambiando el tamaño (excepto con la piedra filosofal, claro), pero podía con cual fuera el metal base debajo y estirando el oro con él.

–¿Puedo preguntar para qué es? –preguntó.

Hermione fingió timidez y respondió–, Es para un club de fantasía. –Buscó en su bolso y sacó su copia de _La comunidad del anillo. _Señaló una banda con el grosor que quería y le mostró la página con la inscripción en lengua negra del anillo único. El modificar la inscripción de Tolkien a letras en inglés le daría cuarenta y un caracteres para trabajar, uno más que los galeones, así que era un buen ajuste.

–¿Cuánto costaría una docena con esto grabado? ¿Y cuánto tomaría?

El joyero sonrió–. Ah, una fan de Tolkien, veo. Ha sido un tiempo desde que alguien me pidió uno de estos. Por doce… puedo tenerlos en una semana por veinte libras por cada uno. Sólo necesito las medidas de los miembros para las tallas.

–Todo arreglado, señor. –Hermione creó una lista de tallas que sonaría posible para un grupo de adolescentes.

–Bueno ver que está preparada. ¿A qué nombre pongo esto?

Hermione lo pensó por un momento. Preferiría que no pudiera ser rastreado a ella. Decidió intentar un alias.

–Nuestro club se llama el Concilio de Elrond.

–Ja. Lista. Bien, si el dinero es bueno, señorita, funciona para mí.

–Gracias, señor. –Le entregó más de doscientas cuarenta libras en efectivo. Él revisó los billetes y estrechó su mano.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **_Incantans Scarpinis Revela:_ Hechizo revelador de Scarpin, latín aproximado para "encantamiento de Scarpin, revela".


	24. La fotografía

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling… ¿o a Warner Bros? Quien sabe, pero esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

–Lo siento, Hermione –dijo Septima–, pero el Decreto Educacional Número Veintiséis prohíbe que maestros den información a estudiantes que no esté estrictamente relacionada con los temas para los que se les paga para enseñar. Tú aún _eres_ una estudiante técnicamente, incluso si no estás inscrita aquí… y mi descripción de trabajo no incluye Aritmancia más allá del EXTASIS.

Hermione suspiró, sacó un sickle de su bolsillo, y lo colocó en la mano de Septima–. Estás contratada –dijo.

Septima sonrió–: Bueno verte, Hermione. Pasa. Así que, ¿escuchaste que _Anales en Aritmancia_ está considerando seriamente moverse a los Estados Unidos?

–¿Lo están?

–Sí. Aparentemente, la _mayoría_ de su mejor trabajo está siendo realizado allá en estos días. Nuestra ilustre Suma Inquisidora está en pie de guerra por eso...

* * *

–_Legilimens._

El hechizo de Dumbledore la golpeó, pero no parecía tener la fuerza que alguna vez tuvo. La determinación de Hermione la estaba ayudando ahora. Había practicado Oclumancia por varias horas ayer y, cuando había encontrado el tiempo, antes de eso en Grimmauld Place, pero el mayor factor de miedo era su nueva determinación para actuar. La fuerza de voluntad no era el único factor para la Oclumancia, pero era importante.

No iba a dejar que Dumbledore viera sus planes. Estaban en el mismo lado, sí, pero no quería que interfiriera. Fue casi exitosa en mantenerlo fuera de su mente, y en el alcance en el que entró, logró moverlo a recuerdos de sus lecciones y lo alterada que estaba por Sturgis Podmore, más que en el resto de su reacción. No dolía que Dumbledore parecía bastante interesado en sus lecciones con el profesor Slughorn. Por lo que había leído, había avanzado a la técnica más avanzada en Oclumancia de redirección… la misma técnica que Snape debía usar como espía contra Voldemort… para mantenerlo fuera de sus recuerdos ocultos.

–Me alegra ver que no has dejado que los eventos de esta semana te afecten mucho, Hermione –dijo Dumbledore cuando terminaron–. Has avanzado de manera sorprendente desde antes de Navidad.

–Gracias, profesor –dijo ella–. Con Voldemort en movimiento, siento que necesito poner más esfuerzo en mi trabajo.

–Haz hecho muy bien. Unas cuantas semanas más así, y podremos concluir nuestras lecciones.

Exactamente lo que esperaba. Hermione asintió.

–¿Aún continúas ayudando a Harry tanto como puedes? Su visión fue un revés.

–Por supuesto, señor. Es más difícil conmigo no estando aquí la mayoría del tiempo, pero hago lo que puedo.

–Entonces espero que retome el paso pronto. Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

* * *

Hermione tenía muchos planes qué hacer. Los anillos sólo eran el primer paso. Necesitaba prepararse en otras maneras también. Más hechizos. Hechizos más poderosos. Había buscado en los antiguos libros de patofisiología de mamá, pero había titubeado sobre algunas ideas que había tenido de ellos. Muchas eran simplemente imposibles. Hechizos que se metían con la bioquímica al nivel molecular a lo mejor serían rápidamente fatales, pero la ley de Gamp significaba que la mayoría no podían ser hechos. Pero otras ideas… hechizos para adormecer los nervios, cerrar los músculos, pudrir los dientes, estrangular el sistema respiratorio… incluso detener el corazón serían todos posibles. Había dejado de lado muchos de ellos, eligiendo comenzar con los más ligeros, pero ya no. Personas estaban muriendo y perdiendo sus almas. Necesitaba poder defenderse.

Un fuerte golpe al pecho podría detener el corazón bajo las circunstancias adecuadas. Si podía encontrar una manera de replicar esas circunstancias, sería escalofriantemente fácil. Y esa era una de las ideas más "agradables" (en el sentido de menos doloroso) que el libro ofrecía. Era hora de dejar de escapar del tema.

¿Y qué más podía hacer? ¿Contra hechizos? Algunos, por lo menos. Necesitarían más tiempo y esfuerzo. Estos hechizos nunca planeaba usarlos en un aliado, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de daño colateral. Tendría que mantener eso en mente.

Ciertamente habría lugar para artefactos mágicos. Eso era tras lo que Voldemort iba, así que definitivamente era un área útil que seguir. Runas, objetos encantados, varitas de repuesto hechas en casa de repuesto, y cualquier cosa que George y Fred pudieran soñar… todo sería útil.

¿Transformaciones? Tal vez. A pesar de toda su investigación, no sabía mucho sobre los límites _prácticos_ de las transformaciones. ¿Podía transformar explosivos? ¿Venenos? ¿Máquinas complejas como pistolas? Algunos venenos sencillos como plomo, arsénico, y quizás incluso cianuro podrían ser extraídos del suelo… algo que examinar con más atención, ¿aunque qué tan útiles (o éticos) podrían ser?

Armadura. Sí, armadura sería buena. Tenía su abrigo de piel de basilisco para ella, pero la mayoría de sus amigos no podían pagarlo, y cualquier cosa que fuera resistente a la magia no sería barata.

De hecho, si lo pensaba, ¿qué tan resistente _era_ su abrigo de piel de basilisco? Aguantaría muchas maldiciones, ¿pero detendría un arco y flecha? ¿Una bala? Ahora _ese_ sería un experimento interesante.

–¿Papá? –preguntó durante el desayuno.

–¿Sí, Hermione?

–¿Qué tan difícil sería conseguir una pistola?

Él levantó la mirada de su periódico–. Bastante difícil –dijo él–. Solo otorgan licencias para cosas como la cacería o tiros deportivos, y creo que toma por lo menos unas semanas. Pero podríamos hacerlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que necesitamos una?

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y cambió su plan un poco–. No estaría mal –dijo ella–. Muy pocos magos están familiarizados con ellas, aunque un encantamiento escudo fuerte podría parar una bala probablemente. Aunque en realidad estaba pensando en maneras para probar si mi abrigo de piel de basilisco es a prueba de balas.

Su papá entrecerró los ojos–. Hermione, el conseguir una licencia para portar armas es probablemente la manera más complicada posible de hacerlo. No queremos que arruines tu hermoso abrigo, pero si en verdad sientes que es necesario, sería mejor intentar hablar con un club de tiro, si está permitido.

–No, sólo consideraba mis opciones. Quizás podría… –Mm, esa era una idea–. Ahora que lo pienso, creo poder crear algún tipo de cañón de riel con runas… y algún receptor… aunque no sé si podría desarrollarlo cerca de la velocidad de un arma.

–Espera, espera, para un momento. Quizás necesite reevaluar lo más complicado si estás hablando de armas mágicas. Y eso suena muy peligroso.

–Oh, no es tan malo, papá. No creo poder desarrollar la funcionalidad de una pistola de más de un tiro. Y las varitas son armas más mortales que cualquier arma de fuego que se pudiera comprar de manera legal.

Su papá se desplomó en su asiento–. ¿Y las venden a niños de once años?

–Eso me temo. Aunque para ser justos, la mayoría de los magos nunca llegan a ese nivel sin entrenamiento para ser aurores o algo similar. Pero tú sabes, tiempos desesperados y todo eso.

–¿Vamos a arrepentirnos de no mudarnos a Francia, no es así? –murmuró él–. Mira, no diré que no directamente, pero necesitas decirnos qué estás haciendo y asegurarte de que sea absolutamente seguro antes de intentarlo.

–Claro, papá. Lo haré.

* * *

–Es una técnica avanzada llamada redirección –dijo Hermione a Harry–. En lugar de bloquear a un Legilimago, lo rediriges a los recuerdos que quieres que vea.

–A Snape no le va a agradar eso –el rostro de Harry dijo en el espejo de Sirius–. Se la pasa diciendo que necesito bloquearlo mejor.

–Es exactamente la técnica que Snape necesitaría usar contra Voldemort –dijo ella–. Si desaprueba que la uses, es porque no cree que estés listo, pero ese no es el punto. Es una técnica útil para tener en reserva para cuando _sí_ atraviese tus barreras.

–Pero no es tan fácil. Cuando Snape entra, siempre busca entre mis recuerdos como quiere, y no puedo detenerlo.

–No es tan difícil. Puedo hacerlo.

–_¿Qué?_

–Eh, hay una técnica muggle equivalente llamada meditación guiada –dijo ella para salvarse–. Diriges las imágenes como quieres que vayan. Mira, Harry, sé que es frustrante porque Snape es insistente, pero en verdad se vuelve más fácil con práctica. ¿Estás mejorando, no?

–Algo. No suficiente –gruñó él.

–Ya lo lograrás, Harry. Sólo necesitas continuar trabajando.

–Sí, supongo. Tengo que irme. Espejo apagado.

El rostro de Harry se desvaneció, y Hermione también ser preparó para ir a casa desde Grimmauld Place. Pero cuando fue a regresar al espejo, vio a Sirius mirando un viejo álbum de fotos.

–¿Qué estás mirando, Sirius? –preguntó ella.

–Fotos viejas de las primera Orden –dijo él–. ¿Algunas vez las viste?

–No, no lo creo.

–Ven aquí, mira. –Le mostró una foto de una pequeña multitud saludándola. En una primera mirada, pudo ver a Hagrid, entonces a Dumbledore y a otro mago de barba gris que lucía misteriosamente como él, entonces a un mago que se parecía mucho a Harry… su padre, parado junto a Lily y unos Sirius y Remus mucho más jóvenes.

–Probablemente reconocerás a muchos de ellos –dijo Sirius–. Muchos de los otros se han ido. Esos son Fabian y Gideon Prewett ahí. –Señaló a los dos jóvenes pelirrojos que lucían desgarradoramente como Fred y George–. Has escuchado lo que les pasó. Él es el hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth. Aún está cerca, pero nunca se le ve. –Señaló al hombre de barba gris, y después a algunos otros que habían fallecido. Sturgis Podmore estaba ahí. Hermione nunca lo había conocido en persona, pero lucía joven y confiado como Sirius y James en la foto.

Tomó la foto y la volteó. En la parte de atrás en letra de Dumbledore decía _Orden del Fénix, junio 1981._

–Esa fue la última foto en grupo que tomamos –explicó Sirius–. Es la única vez que los Potter salieron de su escondite este año. Lo llamamos el verano del infierno, lo que pasó después. Perdimos a _siete_ personas entre esta foto y Halloween… personas que no podíamos permitirnos perder. Y los Potter y los Longbottom escondidos, y era unos de nuestros mejores… No puedes imaginarte lo mal que fue. Estábamos tan cerca de perder antes del final.

Hermione se estremeció. No _podía_ imaginarlo. Pensó en el ejército de Dumbledore, del mismo tamaño, siendo diezmados en un lapso de unos meses. Era muy espantoso para contemplarlo.

–Me sorprende que tomaran una fotografía –dijo ella ausente.

–Dumbledore insistió en eso. Dijo que deberíamos preservar algo para la posteridad. Era poco seguro, pero las mantuvimos en lugares seguros… lugares Voldemort no las encontraría a menos que ya hubiéramos perdido.

Pensó en el contrato del ED, escondido donde nadie lo buscaría. Quizás la idea de Dumbledore _era_ buena...

* * *

Harry estaba tratando de alcanzar a Ron para almorzar cuando su mochila se rompió, soltando todos sus libros al suelo. Por qué su mochila se rompería de repente sin razón, no podía adivinar, hasta que escuchó una voz mientras recogía sus cosas.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

Levantó la mirada sorprendido a la voz desconocida y se sorprendió de ver a una joven rubia en túnica de Slytherin ayudándolo a recoger sus libros–. ¿Greengrass? –dijo.

–Potter –respondió ella.

La mente de Harry comprendió–. ¿Para qué fue eso? –demandó.

–Soy una Slytherin, Potter. Necesitaba hablar contigo sin testigos cerca si no quiero ser acusada de algo.

Harry automáticamente apuntó su varita en su dirección.

–No de ese modo –dijo ella, rodando los ojos. Apuntó su propia varita a su mochila–. _Reparo_. ¿Ves? Ningún daño hecho. Ahora, ¿tienes un minuto?

Harry recordó las palabras de Hermione durante las vacaciones. Podía adivinar que esto era de lo que se trataba… a menos que fuera una trampa elaborada. Siguió a Greengrass a un aula vacía, aunque mantuvo su varita afuera y lista. Y sí, su amiga, Davis, estaba ahí, esperándolos.

–Hola, Potter –dijo ella.

–Davis –respondió con cautela.

–Lo haremos rápido, Potter –dijo Greengrass–. Nosotras… Tracey en especial, pero yo también… estamos preocupadas porque nos vaya bien en nuestro TIMO de Defensa esta primavera. La enseñanza este año ha sido terrible. Tu amiga, Granger, nos dijo que tú podrías hacer algo sobre eso.

Eso era lo que había esperado. Bajó su varita a medias–. Tal vez pueda, Greengrass. ¿Qué estabas pensando que podía hacer?

–¿Tal vez un grupo de estudio? –dijo Davis–. Es lo que yo estaba esperando… –No terminó.

Harry observó a las dos chicas con cautela. Era exactamente lo que Hermione había dicho. Pero aún no habían firmado el contrato. Tendría que tener cuidado sobre lo que les decía–. ¿Saben que Umbridge podría expulsarlas por eso, verdad? –probó.

–¿Pero lo estás guardando secreto, no? –dijo Davis.

–Sí… hipotéticamente, claro. Si quieren saber algo, tendrán que firmar un contrato mágico para mantenerlo secreto.

–¿Un contrato? –Las sospechas de Daphne fueron instantáneamente alertadas–. ¿Qué tipo de contrato? ¿Qué hace?

–Aparentemente, te da acné incurable si cuentas el secreto. Se supone que deletrea _"SOPLÓN"_ en tu rostro.

Las chicas temblaron y se miraron–. Tendríamos que leerlo completo –dijo Greengrass.

–Hermione lo tiene. Puede hacérmelo llegar sin ser interceptado, pero necesitaré unos días. Véanme… mm… –Aún no podía decirles que llegaran temprano a la siguiente reunión del ED. No estaba seguro de que lo firmarían.

Davis suspiró con pesadez a su indecisión–. Gryffindors –gruñó–. Potter, si quieres organizar una reunión secreta, sólo estréllate conmigo "por accidente" en la biblioteca y pásame una nota con el lugar y la hora.

–¿Qué? –dijo con confusión.

–Esa obviamente es la mejor manera. Es oculto en plena vista, aún lucimos como si nos odiáramos, pero es en un lugar en donde no podemos lanzarnos maleficios como en otros lados. ¿De acuerdo?

Eso… eso tenía sentido para Harry… Probablemente aún lo consultaría con Hermione la próxima vez que hablara con ella–. De acuerdo. Se los haré saber pronto –aceptó él.

* * *

–Déjame ver si lo comprendo –dijo papá–. En el plazo de una semana, se te ocurrió un tubo de PVC, algunos trozos de madera, tus omniculares, ¿y _balas_ hechas en casa?

–No son realmente balas –lo corrigió Hermione–, sólo algunas fichas de plomo que son del mismo tamaño y forma. No tiene que ser exacto. Extraje todo el plomo del suelo en el patio trasero para hacerlas anoche.

–Aún no puedo superar lo normal que suenas cuando dices cosas como esas… ¿Y cómo funciona esta cosa?

–Es bastante sencillo. He tallado unas runas en el tubo que acelerarán las fichas por su largo… sólo unas por ahora. Se mantendrán en muy baja velocidad. La madera crea un marco crudo en el que he tallado más runas para colocar varios escudos mágicos seguidos para atrapar las fichas como un receptor. Usamos la misma técnica para atrapar hechizos en la creación de hechizos experimental. Encantaré la ficha para que brille y colocaré los omniculares en un trípode para grabar el experimento. Entonces, podré mirarlo en cámara lenta para medir la velocidad.

–¿Y puedes hacer todo eso sin romper la restricción de magia de menores? –aclaró papá.

–Claro. Es sólo cuestión de cargar las runas, y nunca he tenido problemas con mis varitas hechas en casa. Aunque si empiezo a quemar muchas, estaré sin suerte. Pero con la ficha brillando, puedo hacerlo en el sótano. No necesitaré de luz exterior.

–¿Y estás segura de que el receptor funcionará?

–No a velocidad, aún, pero es por lo que lo estoy probando a baja velocidad primero. No se realmente cuáles son los límites de las runas.

–Ejem –habló mamá–. ¿Y la policía no se aparecerá porque personas escucharon tiros?

–Claro que no, mamá. Quiero decir, no puedo garantizar lo que pasará si rompo la barrera del sonido, pero no sería tan ruidoso como una explosión de pólvora.

Mamá y papá se fueron y consultaron entre ellos por unos minutos. Hermione podía comprenderlo. Esto estaba muy por fuera de su área de comodidad. Se preguntó lo que decía sobre ella que no lo era para _ella_. Había hecho tantas locuras… el crear una granada aturdidora extrayendo magnesio del suelo solo era una de las más llamativas. Se sentía como si tuviera más una perspectiva de bruja que de muggle para esas cosas. (Aunque aún no podía confiar en un mago promedio con una pistola.)

Sus padres regresaron, y papá dijo–, No puedo creer que estamos diciendo esto, Hermione, pero anda e inténtalo. _Suena_ como un experimento interesante, y podría ser útil.

–Gracias, papá. –Había colocado su experimento en una plataforma improvisada hecha de varios muebles en el sótano. El tubo, o barril, descansaba sobre una mesa, y el marco que conformaba el receptor estaba apoyado en el asiento de un sillón maltratado y mullido del que probablemente se iban a deshacer de todos modos. Había exactamente veinticinco pies entre el final del barril y el receptor. Sus omniculares estaban colocados en el trípode de una cámara, y ella los puso a grabar.

–Experimento de rifle mágico número uno –narró. Caminó al receptor en un cuidadoso procedimiento y golpeó las runas con una varita hecha en casa–. Estoy cargando las runas con una varita hecha en casa, lo cual se espera aguante el uso suficiente para estos experimentos. –Un minuto después, continuó–. Receptor listo. –Se movió detrás del tubo y repitió el proceso–. Barril listo –dijo. Tomó una de las fichas de plomo y la golpeó con su varita. Brilló con gran luz–. Cargando la ficha. –Alimentó la ficha al tubo y golpeó la secuencia de runas apropiada–. ¡Fuego en el hoyo!

Con un último golpe, la ficha se lanzó por el cuarto, una luz blanca brillante atravesando la distancia casi muy rápido para verse. La luz parpadeó cuando golpeó el receptor y se detuvo en medio del aire.

–¡Éxito!

–Increíble –dijeron mamá y papá–. Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperana –agregó papá.

–No más rápido que un lanzador fuerte podría arrojarlo –insistió Hermione. Apagó los omniculares y los revisó para ver el experimento en cámara lenta. A un décimo de velocidad, la configuración más lenta, la ficha pareció tomarse más de un segundo para atravesar los veinticinco pies.–. Ahí está. A unos ciento cincuenta pies por segundo. Necesitaré un cronómetro para medir el tiempo con más certeza. –Midió lo lejos que la ficha había viajado a través de los escudos del receptor y revisó la carga en las runas y desarmó la plataforma.

–Genial –concluyó Hermione–. Ahora sólo necesito tallar más runas.

–Vaya, justo cuando me acostumbro a la magia, veo algo que me deja boquiabierta –dijo mamá.

–Sí, yo me siento igual a veces –dijo Hermione en acuerdo.

–Aún creo que es algo escalofriante.

–Confía en mi mamá, he visto mucho peor.

Mamá abrió su boca, pero lo reconsideró–: No, no quiero saberlo.

Hermione se rio–. Oh, por cierto –dijo–. Hay… eh, una reunión en Hogwarts el sábado en la noche. Yo… necesito ser vaga al respecto… por una buena razón… tiene que ver con que Harry aprenda Defensa. Y no es crítico que esté ahí, pero sería de gran ayuda.

–¿Una "reunión"? ¿Qué no dijiste que prohibieron todos los clubs nuevos? –dijo mamá con astucia, sonando más seria.

–Sí, lo hicieron.

–¿Y qué has estado haciendo entonces, jovencita?

–Miren, mamá, papá, es probablemente mejor que no sepan muchos detalles. No es peligroso ni nada, y es más sobre personas aprendiendo como defenderse a sí mismas cuando de otro modo no lo harían. Se que estoy fuera de la escuela ahora, pero si mucho se supiera, podría causar problemas para otras personas.

–Sabes que no nos gusta que nos guardes secretos, Hermione –dijo papá.

–Sí, papá, lo sé. Y no quiero guardarlos, pero con tantos enemigos alrededor, puede ser peligroso algunas veces si cierta información se escapa. Esto _es_ guerra, e incluso si no estoy involucrada de manera directa, Harry _lo está_, y tengo que tomar eso en consideración.

–Eso aún no nos da confianza –respondió él.

–Sé que no. Pero son cosas de la escuela. Les conté sobre Umbridge y como está saboteando nuestra educación de manera deliberada. Si queremos detenerla, tenemos que… ir fuera de los parámetros normales.

–Hermione –dijo mamá con voz suave–. Comprendemos que crees firmemente en esto, y sí, _es_ importante… Así que solo tengo dos preguntas para ti.

–¿De acuerdo?

–¿Esta "reunión" será peligrosa?

–No más que ir a mis lecciones en los cuarteles.

–¿Involucra algo ilegal?

–No –dijo Hermione–. Les prometo que no es nada ilegal. –_Al borde de la ley, pero no ilegal_–. Puedo visitar Hogwarts a discreción del profesor Dumbledore, y tengo transporte disponible. Lo peor que puede pasar es que me prohíban ir al castillo.

Mamá suspiró y acarició su mejilla–. ¿Qué pasó con nuestra pequeña dulce y llena de vida?

–Aún lo intento, mamá –dijo ella–. Sólo es más difícil.

–Lo sabemos, cariño. Estás creciendo tan rápido… más rápido de lo que deberías. –Sus padres la abrazaron con fuerza, y entonces su mamá habló–. Ve por ellos.

* * *

–_¡Legilimens!_

Potter enfrentó al hechizo con todas las técnicas que sabía… vaciar su mente, mantras, visualización, las tablas de aritmancia de Granger, y más. Pero Severus Snape no se lo iba a dejar fácil. Había estado atacando al muchacho con más fuerza que en las lecciones más tempranas. El Señor Oscuro quería agotar a Potter, y Albus estaba de acuerdo como el menor de dos males. Severus no necesitaba que le dijeran dos veces que molestara a Potter, pero el tonto se había vuelto frustrantemente resistente.

Naturalmente, Severus entró, aunque fue después de un minuto o dos de ataques forzosos. Cuando buscó en sus recuerdos, Potter intentó la técnica de redirección. Granger aparentemente le había hablado de esa hace unos días. Había tenido tiempo de practicarla bien, y le estaba yendo mejor, por mucho que Severus odiaba admitirlo. El chico intentó enfocarse en sus recuerdos de quidditch, pero entonces se decidió en contra… muchos malos recuerdos al ser vetado por la Suma Inquisidora. Intentó sus lecciones de Transformaciones y Aritmancia. Esos eran recuerdos de menor valor y no tenían asociaciones fuertes que pudieran ser peligrosas. No fue completamente exitoso, pero le fue mejor que la última vez.

–Bien, parece que no eres completamente inútil después de todo, Potter –gruñó Snape–. De algún modo, tu insufrible amiga sabelotodo ha encontrado consejos útiles por pura suerte. –Esa era una mentira, por supuesto. Snape podía ver que la técnica de Oclumancia de Potter tenía las huellas de Albus por todos lados, aún si de segunda mano. ¿Cuál era su juego? Se lo estaba haciendo más difícil a él. Potter lo miró molesto, sin duda ofendido por su (completamente cierta) descripción de Granger–. Parece improbable, ¿no lo crees, Potter? Oclumancia es una rama de la magia oscura y difícil, y aun así, Granger ha encontrado técnicas buenas de unas cuantas referencias y algunos libros muggle.

Quizás eso le daría una pista a Potter. El Señor Oscuro no había estado contento con el avance de Potter en Oclumancia. Había intentado volver la falla de Nagini de obtener la profecía a su ventaja influenciando a Potter a rechazar la Oclumancia en favor de aprender más sobre sus planes, pero Granger había actuado con el muchacho sobre eso también. Una pregunta directa podría dar información que Severus había ignorado en su búsqueda entre los recuerdos del chico.

Desafortunadamente, Potter sólo se encogió de hombros sin idea alguna–, Es Hermione. Es lo que hace.

Nada de suerte. Potter quizás estaba mejorando como Oclumago, pero era un terrible mentiroso, y esta no era una mentira. Severus podía ver que el muchacho no sabía más que él, y quizás menos. Aunque Severus podía adivinar la verdad. Albus estaba enseñando Oclumancia a Granger personalmente y hacía que ella enseñara a Potter bajo el disfraz de usar técnicas muggle poco informadas. Era bueno para Potter, pero era malo para él. Tendría que culpar todo en "la sangre sucia sabelotodo" para librarse, y quizás eso no sería suficiente. Rookwood había dicho que solo Potter y el Señor Oscuro podían tomar la profecía, y el espacio para que el Señor Oscuro engañara a Potter para que lo hiciera se estaba cerrando. Severus no sabía lo que pasaría después, pero estaba seguro de que no sería bueno para él.

–Continúa practicando, Potter –dijo–. Haz hecho… sorprendentes avances, pero no te pongas arrogante.

–Sí, señor.

* * *

Hermione tomó el autobús noctámbulo el sábado por la noche hacia Hogsmeade donde, como un favor personal al profesor Slughorn, Ambrosius Flume había aceptado mantener Honeydukes abierto hasta tarde para que ella pudiera entrar y salir. Como agradecimiento, Hermione también compró algo de chocolate mientras estuvo ahí. Honeydukes tenía muchos dulces mágicos y, para los muggles, engañosos, pero el gusto de Hermione era más sublimado. Como hija de dentistas, había cultivado un gusto por postres más ricos y menos dulces, y el Sr. Flume tenía justo lo correcto: barras de chocolate extra oscuro de Honeydukes de 77% cacao. El Sr. Flume también vendía barras de 88% e incluso 99%, pero estas eran las perfecta combinación de amargo y dulce para ella. Compró varias y bajó a la bodega.

A petición suya, George y Fred habían dejado una escoba de la escuela all final del pasaje secreto de Honeydukes. Hermione no era la mejor en una escoba. De hecho, había traído un casco de bicicleta con ella porque estaba preocupada por volar en un espacio estrecho. Pero podía volar lo suficiente bien para volver una caminata de una hora en un vuelo de quince minutos, incluso en el túnel retorcido. Eso era crítico ya que sus padres no la querían fuera muy noche. Un poco después, dejó la escoba y su casco detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta y navegó a la sala de los menesteres usando el mapa del matemago.

Hermione había enviado a Harry con Dobby el contrato del ED para que Greengrass y Davis lo firmaran. Dobby reportó cuando regresó con él que habían estado escépticas, pero lo habían firmado después de leerlo, en su mayoría a presión de Davis. No estaba segura de como se lo tomaría el resto del ED. Se llevaban bien con Georgina, pero Slytherins de quinto año eran diferentes, y estaba muy segura de que algunos Gryffindors las consideraban parte del grupo de Malfoy.

El ED entró a la sala unos cuantos a la vez, como siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez, Harry llegó al final, escoltando a Greengrass y Davis. Como había temido, las reacciones no fueron positivas.

–¿Greengrass y Davis?

–¡No!

–¡Están con Malfoy!

–¡No lo están! –Esa fue Georgina.

–Son unas malditas serpientes.

–¡OYE!

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

–Yo las invité.

Se detuvieron. La voz salió detrás del grupo completo, y era una que no habían esperado escuchar. Todos se giraron, y salió de entre las sombras.

–¡Hermione! –gritaron varios de ellos mientras se apresuraban a saludarla. George fue el primero, por supuesto. La levantó, le dio una vuelta, y la besó. Fred aulló como un lobo, y George la bajó.

–Me alegra verte también, Fred, pero este no es el momento –dijo ella.

George solo sonrió y dio una palmada a su gemelo en la nuca–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hermione? –preguntó.

–¿Cómo llegaste _aquí_? –preguntó Parvati.

Hermione sonrió y dijo–, No creían que Umbridge me ahuyentaría para siempre, ¿verdad? No dejaré que alguien como ella me mantenga lejos del ED. Y como estaba diciendo, invité a Greengrass y Davis a que se nos unieran porque están preocupadas por pasar sus TIMOs, y cualquiera que esté contra Umbridge es nuestro aliado. Y como dije antes, "aquél que no esté en nuestra contra está con nosotros". Y antes de que lo pregunten, Harry hizo que firmaran el mismo contrato que todos nosotros, así que no pueden contar a nadie sobre el ED.

–¿Y si son espías mortífagos? –protestó Lee Jordan–. El contrato no las detendrá.

Greengrass soltó una risotada–. Vamos, Jordan. Mi familia es neutral y pretende permanecer así, muchas gracias. Pregunta a Bones, ella lo puede confirmar.

Todos se giraron a ver a Susan Bones, quien lucía sorprendida de estar en la mira, pero rápidamente se calmó–. Es cierto –dijo–. Greengrass y Davis son las únicas Slytherin en quinto año cuyos padres _no_ están en la lista de vigilancia de tía Amelia. No están con Quien-Ustedes-Saben… y si firmaron el contrato supongo que tampoco están con Malfoy.

–Exacto –dijo Greengrass–. Así que veamos esta reunión suya.

El pronunciamiento de Susan pareció ser suficiente para la mayoría, así que Hermione decidió comenzar la reunión–. De acuerdo, tengo un hechizo nuevo para ustedes –dijo.

–¿Uno de tus inventos? –dijo Colin Creevey con entusiasmo.

–Así es. Sólo un pequeño maleficio que se me ocurrió.

Harry tosió detrás de ella. Hermione elevó un dedo y se giró a él.

–¿Necesitas que me vaya? –preguntó él resignado.

–¿Qué tal estuvieron tus lecciones esta semana? –susurró ella.

–Snape me dio un cumplido… creo.

Hermione decidió tomar el riesgo y le sonrió–: Quédate entonces. De acuerdo, estamos listos. ¿Tengo a un voluntario para demostrar?

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros nerviosos, pero entonces, para su sorpresa, Neville dio un paso al frente. No había visto a Neville desde antes de la fuga de Azkaban, cuando los otros tres mortífagos que habían torturado a sus padres habían escapado. Lucía diferente ahora. Ya había perdido su grasa de bebé y mejorado su habilidad mágica de manera sorprendente en el ED, pero ahora, lucía perturbado, pero más determinado… mitad soldado donde antes sólo había habido un estudiante entusiasmado. Lucía como Hermione se habían sentido las últimas dos semanas, y por razones similares.

–Yo lo haré –dijo–. ¿No es nada malo, verdad?

Hermione elevó una ceja–. ¿En un ambiente controlado? No realmente. –Apuntó su varita a su pierna–. _¡Paraesthesia!_

Neville gritó y su rodilla se dobló y se colapsó con fuerza en el suelo, pero él luchó para levantarse y elevó su pierna mientras daba saltos en un pie–. ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Hormigueo! ¡Hormigueo!

–Listo. Así de sencillo –dijo, y realmente lo era. La sensación de hormigueo cuando un brazo o pierna se quedaban dormidos era causada por presión constante en los nervios, lo cual bloqueaba las señales. El canalizar este conocimiento en un maleficio haciéndolo que actuara rápidamente era una adición valiosa al inventario de Hermione de hechizos de incapacitación. Ataca el brazo de un oponente, y sus dedos no podrán obedecer fácilmente; ataca la pierna, y no podrá soportar su peso.

Enseñó el hechizo al ED, circulando por la sala y dando indicaciones mientras lo probaban por sí mismos. Greengrass y Davis, notó, sólo estaban dispuestas a enfrentarse entre ellas, pero por lo menos no estaban causando problemas. Lee, sin embargo, aún sintió la necesidad de informarles como Hermione había derrotado a Seamus en un duelo.

–Oye, Hermione, ¿para qué es ese anillo? –preguntó Parvati cuando se acercó a ella. Señaló el anillo chapado de oro y grabado que ahora usaba en el primer dedo de su mano izquierda.

–Es el anillo único –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

–¿El qué?

–Nada. Es una historia de fantasía muggle. Pensé que se veía bien.

Parvati le lanzó una mirada extraña, se encogió de hombros, y continuó. Pero la mayoría de los hijos de muggles en el ED estuvieron interesados. ¿Pero por qué sospecharían que puso un encantamiento proteico en el anillo?

Al grupo le fue bien con su hechizo y con los ejercicios que Harry había preparado. Estaba feliz por su avance, pero tenía otro asunto pendiente. Cuando la reunión estuvo acabándose, fue con Colin y Dennis Creevey y dijo "reunión de negocios" y los llevó a un rincón de la sala.

–¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –dijo Colin.

–Tengo un nuevo proyecto para ustedes. –Les mostró el cristal de grabación de sus omniculares. El año pasado, había trabajado con los Creevey para desarrollar un método para convertir las grabaciones de los omniculares en fotografías mágicas. Habían usado ese método para comenzar un negocio por correo llamado Creevey Bros. Pictures, el cual pagaba a Hermione un pequeño dividendo–. Estoy intentando descubrir que tipos de escudos mágicos son a prueba de balas –explicó–. No puedo usar una pistola real, así que improvisé un cañón de riel mágico tallando runas en un tubo.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Colin–. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

–Apenas lo estoy probando, pero sí. Tomé una grabación de omnicular del disparo, pero es muy rápido para medir la velocidad. Quiero que disminuyan la velocidad más allá de la configuración normal. Descubran la velocidad de fotograma, si tiene una, o si no, reduzcan la velocidad lo más que puedan antes de no poderse ver nada. Creo que es holográfico, y que se verá más borroso mientras más lento. Envíenme las impresiones junto con la foto en grupo.

–Claro que sí, Hermione.

–Sí, claro, Hermione –dijo Dennis.

–Genial. Gracias. ¿Tienen su cámara?

–Sí –dijo Colin.

–Excelente. –Se giró al grupo y habló–. Escuchen, todos. Eso se ve muy bien. Han avanzado bastante. Ahora, antes de irnos, quería hacer una cosa más. Lo he estado pensando mucho esta semana, y sé que va a sonar extraño, ¿pero qué les parecería tomarse una foto en grupo?

Todos la miraron como si hubiera sugerido que atacaran la oficina de Umbridge. De hecho, eso quizás hubiera sido mejor recibido.

–¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –dijo Greengrass–. ¿Acaso te has olvidado del significado de "club _secreto_"?

–No, Greengrass. Planeo guardar las impresiones _y_ los negativos escondidos fuera de Hogwarts donde Umbridge no pueda encontrarlos.

–¿Y podemos confiarte con ellos? –presionó ella.

–¿Puedes confiar en que no hable del ED con el _Diario el Profeta_? –respondió ella–. Como líder en el contrato, puedo, sabes. –Hubo varios murmullos incómodos en el grupo–. Pero tengo el mismo incentivo para mantener esto secreto que tú. Más de hecho. A ti solo te pueden expulsar. Ahora que estoy fuera de la escuela, pueden acusarme de fomentar la _insurrección_. –_No legalmente, pero pueden hacerlo_–. Aun así, quien no quiera puede irse.

–Yo no lo haré –dijo Seamus con firmeza–. Mi má no quiere que me asocie con los que apoyan a Dumbledore. No voy a participar en una foto.

–¿De dónde viene esto, Hermione? –preguntó Harry con algo de preocupación.

–Algunas _otras_ fotos que vi esta semana –respondió ella–. No puedo dar muchos detalles, pero aprendí que los aliados _oficiales_ de Dumbledore se tomaron una foto en la última guerra… para guardar el momento para la posteridad… para mostrar su posición cuando la guerra terminara. –_Y recordar a los que perdieron_, agregó mentalmente–. Y fueron mucho más reservados que nosotros lo somos. Los padres de Harry y muchos de sus amigos estaban en ella. Él puede confirmarlo.

Todas las miradas se giraron a Harry–. Bueno, eso es cierto –dijo él.

–Creo sentir algo similar a lo que ellos –continuó Hermione–. Algún día, Umbridge se habrá ido, y podremos decir que _nosotros_ fuimos quienes la desafiamos.

Amplias sonrisas aparecieron en la mayoría del grupo con esa imagen. Muchos aceptaron rápidamente entonces. Las tres Slytherin fueron más renuentes. Daphne también se negó, pero incluso para su sorpresa, Tracey miró a su alrededor, y dijo–, Qué demonios, lo haré. Pero quiero que se sepa que estoy con el Ejército de Dumbledore contra Umbridge. Ningún comentario sobre nada más.

–¡Tracey! –siseó Greengrass.

–¿Daphne? –dijo Davis en desafío.

Ambas chicas se miraron con intensidad, pero eventualmente, Greengrass fue aplacada.

–Bien, haz lo que quieras –gruñó–, pero si terminas muerta, te resucitaré para matarte de nuevo. –Se alejó y se cruzó de brazos, y Hermione se preguntó, no por primera vez, como era en realidad la dinámica "política" en los dormitorios de Slytherin.

–De acuerdo –dijo–. Colin, ¿estás listo?

–Casi. Sólo déjame poner el contador...

El resto del grupo se acomodó mientras colocaba su cámara en un trípode que la sala había provisto. Era una lástima que no podían tener al grupo entero, pero Hermione aún contaba como victoria que podían tomar una foto con dos Slytherin, y una de ellas en quinto año. Nadie podía decir que Slytherin era una pérdida total ahora. Tenía el presentimiento de que necesitarían eso antes de que terminara la guerra.

Unos días después, los hermanos Creevey le enviaron los negativos con una gran impresión a la que llamó, _Ejército de Dumbledore (contra Dolores Umbridge), enero 1996._

* * *

_Paraesthesia:_ Término médico para "hormigueo" y sensaciones similares, griego para "sensación anormal." Crédito a MuggleCreator por esta idea.


	25. Juego y contrajuego

White Squirrel confirma que JK Rowling vuela a medianoche.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

–Sra. Weasley, ¿podría hablar con usted en privado?

Hermione había ido directo a trabajar la siguiente vez que fue a Grimmauld Place para sus lecciones. Específicamente, era hora de comenzar a dar sus anillos encantados.

–Claro, Hermione –dijo la Sra. Weasley. Era después del almuerzo, y ambas tenían algo de tiempo libre. La casa estaba llena, como siempre, pero después de pensarlo por un minuto, llevó a Hermione a la habitación de ella y el Sr. Weasley. Estaba naturalmente arreglada, y había un par de sillas para sentarse, pero aún hizo que Hermione se sintiera muy incómoda.

–Sra. Weasley, quería hablar con usted y su esposo juntos, pero no tengo el tiempo –dijo Hermione–. Pensé que sería más apropiado hablar con ambos juntos, pero...

–Hermione, ¿hay algún problema? –preguntó.

–No, no, para nada. Tengo algo que quería darles, pero es más algo que ambos deberían hablar juntos. Verá, yo… estaba preocupada por lo que pasó en Navidad… el Sr. Weasley fue atacado, y no pudo pedir ayuda. Fue pura suerte que alguien lo encontró.

La Sra. Weasley asintió con tristeza–. Oh, fue terrible. No sé lo que hubiera hecho...

–Pues, estaba preocupada por el hecho de que no pudo pedir ayuda –dijo ella–, así que busqué una manera para que las personas pudieran enviar mensajes sin ser notadas.

La mujer la miró con sorpresa–. Pues… eso fue muy considerado de tu parte, Hermione, pero la Orden _sí_ tiene una manera de enviar mensajes de manera discreta –dijo.

–¿La tienen? –dijo ella sorprendida–. Eh, no quiero ser grosera, ¿pero por qué no la usó el Sr. Weasley, entonces?

–Es… es un hechizo bastante difícil –dijo ella titubeante–. No pudo hacerlo porque estaba herido.

–¿Qué hechizo es? –Hermione no podía pensar en nada así de pronto.

–No sé si debería… Se supone que sólo es para miembros de la Orden.

Por supuesto que sí. Eso era sensato, pero en verdad deberían decirles a personas como ella y los hijos Weasley quienes prácticamente eran miembros ahora. Oh, bueno, por lo menos tenía una respuesta para ella misma.

–De hecho, Sra. Weasley, el profesor Dumbledore me tiene haciendo algo de trabajo para la Orden. –La Sra. Weasley lució horrorizada ante la noción, así que aclaró–. Nada peligroso, por supuesto. Nada de vigilancia o algo similar. Sólo unos cuantos proyectos académicos que puedo hacer desde la seguridad de Hogwarts… o de mi casa, ahora.

–¿En verdad? –dijo la Sra. Weasley incómoda–. ¿Pero aún no te ha dicho sobre ese hechizo?

–No.

Ella suspiró y dijo–, Aún no estoy segura si debería decírtelo… pero es un hechizo para el que serías buena. Pensé que te lo habría dicho. Verás, es una variación del encantamiento Patronus que puede llevar un mensaje con tu voz. Es imposible de falsificar, y los magos oscuros no pueden realizarlo, así que es perfecto para nuestro uso.

_Si hay una manera convincente de imitar a un patronus en general, probablemente puede ser falsificado_, pensó Hermione–. Excepto por el hecho de que es muy difícil de realizar –respondió. Pero no obstante, definitivamente quería aprenderlo–. Se me ocurrió algo mucho más fácil y prácticamente indetectable… Pensé que sería bueno tenerlo.

Eso ciertamente llamó su atención–. ¿En verdad, Hermione? –dijo–. Sé que eres brillante, ¿pero crees que has desarrollado un hechizo mejor que el profesor Dumbledore?

Ella negó con la cabeza–: No fue mi hechizo. Y no fue tan difícil tampoco. Es el mismo hechizo que está en los espejos de Sirius y Harry, y ellos parecen pensar que son lo suficiente seguros.

–Ah. Supongo que si ellos lo creen… ¿Qué es? ¿Otro espejo?

–Nada tan obvio, Sra. Weasley. ¿Ve este anillo? –Hermione elevó su mano izquierda, mostrándole el anillo en su dedo índice–. Puse un encantamiento proteico en él. –Dio un golpe a su anillo con su varita, y las letras "élficas" brillaron. Entonces, usó la base de su varita para rápidamente escribir un mensaje en él, cambiando las letras al alfabeto inglés: _EL ÁGUILA VUELA A MEDIANOCHE. _

–¿Qué quiere decir _eso_? –preguntó la Sra. Weasley–. ¿Y qué eran esas runas? Nunca he visto nada como eso.

–Son bromas muggles. No son importantes. El punto es, pueden enviar mensajes de manera segura, y es más fácil y menos conspicuo que un patronus. –Sacó dos anillos más de su bolsillo y se los entregó. Ambos estaban brillando con el mismo mensaje.

La Sra. Weasley tomó los anillos y los examinó–. Eso es… muy listo, Hermione. ¿Se los has mostrado al profesor Dumbledore?

–No, y honestamente, no planeo hacerlo.

Ella frunció el ceño profundamente–. ¿Por qué no?

–Porque en verdad me gustaría mantener esto separado de la Orden.

–¿Por qué? ¿No confías en el profesor Dumbledore?

–No después de lo que pasó con Sturgis Podmore –respondió molesta. La Sra. Weasley retrocedió horrorizada. Hermione se calmó–: Lo siento. Eso no era necesario. Sólo me golpeó duro cuando pasó. Confío en los motivos del profesor Dumbledore, por supuesto, pero no estoy de acuerdo con sus acciones. Y he hablado con él en persona sobre eso. Estoy haciendo trabajo para la Orden, pero él comprende que también estoy haciendo lo mío… bajo mis propios medios, por supuesto. –Eso no era exactamente cierto, pero Dumbledore podía adivinarlo–. Ya no estoy dispuesta a confiar sólo en él. Estos anillos les darán una alternativa para pedir ayuda. Verá, si Sturgis Podmore hubiera tenido uno de estos anillos, quizás seguiría vivo ahora. Y si el Sr. Weasley hubiera tenido uno, tal vez no habría tenido que confiar en la loca suerte de Harry.

Hermione podía ver que la Sra. Weasley no estaba feliz con el arreglo, pero estaba segura de que podía comprender la lógica–. Supongo que tienes razón sobre eso –admitió, asintiendo–. Honestamente, sí me preocupó, lo que pasó a Sturgis… el ser enviado a Azkaban fue suficiente malo, y entonces… ¿Y a _quién_ le has mostrado esto?

–Usted es la primera. Sólo se los daré a las personas a quien conozco y en quien confío. Quiero que usted y el Sr. Weasley tengan estos dos. Están chapados, no sólidos, así que podrán cambiar su tamaño fácilmente. Voy a dárselos también a Sirius y Remus, y tengo otros dos para Fred y George para cuando se gradúen.

–Lo haces sonar como si estuvieras formando tu propio grupo –dijo la Sra. Weasley astutamente.

–No realmente. Estos solo son para pedir ayuda… –Sonrió un poco–: Aunque sí pensé en un nombre, si tengo razón para uno. Es el… –Se detuvo y se reprendió a sí misma. El Concilio de Elrond era la referencia de Tolkien incorrecta para esto–... el Concilio Blanco –terminó.

–Pues… sea como sea, ¿cómo funcionan estos anillos? –respondió la Sra. Weasley.

–Es algo limitado. La desventaja del encantamiento proteico es que es uno a muchos y muchos a uno. Puede enviarme a _mí_ un mensaje, pero a nadie más. Yo puedo enviar un mensaje a todos los anillos, y eso es todo. Así que si está en problemas, puede enviarme un mensaje, y yo lo transmitiré a los otros.

La Sra. Weasley frunció de nuevo–. ¿Estás segura de que tú deberías usar el anillo maestro, entonces, Hermione? Ciertamente espero que tú no vengas al rescate.

–No tendría que. Sólo serviré como despachadora, para alertar a los demás. Puedo enviar y recibir mensajes de cualquier lugar. Y no es como si voy a correr al peligro uno de estos días para que algo le pase al anillo maestro.

La Sra. Weasley suspiró–: De acuerdo, entonces. Gracias, Hermione. No estoy segura de que sea la mejor manera, pero sé que me sentiré mejor si Arthur tiene uno de estos. ¿Cómo envío un mensaje?

–¿Sabe código morse?

–¿El código qué?

–No importa. También responde al código de golpes. Así es como funciona...

* * *

_Hermione Granger, estudiante de Maestría en Aritmancia bajo Septima Vector_

_Para David Anderson, presidente de la Sociedad de Aritmancia de MACUSA_

_Estimado Sr. Anderson,_

_Gracias por dar seguimiento a nuestro encuentro el mes pasado. Me temo que he estado algo ocupada con la situación política aquí en Gran Bretaña. Aprecio sus esfuerzos por reubicar Anales en Aritmancia a Estados Unidos. A pesar de mi patriotismo personal, en este momento, soy de la opinión de que cualquier cosa que muestre que ciertos intereses locales no son todopoderosos es algo bueno. Confío en que una reubicación permitirá a Anales en Aritmancia más integridad periodística y libertad de prensa en los próximos años y posiblemente más, y tiene todo mi apoyo._

_Sin embargo, quería contactarlo sobre una posible colaboración en un proyecto en Aritmancia que tengo planeado, posiblemente como mi tesis para mi Maestría. Ha leído mi prueba reciente con Septima Vector y Rebecca Gamp sobre la no-transformabilidad de los materiales radiactivos. Me gustaría extender este trabajo a la antimateria. Si no está familiarizado con el término, antimateria es una sustancia que es idéntica a la materia normal, excepto que las partículas fundamentales tienen cargas eléctricas opuestas. Científicos muggles están familiarizados con la antimateria y son capaces de generar cantidades microscópicas en sus laboratorios. Puede contactar a cualquier laboratorio grande para más información._

_De gran preocupación es que cuando la antimateria entra en contacto con la materia normal, se anihilan, resultando en la liberación de una enorme cantidad de energía, incluso mayor que cualquier arma nuclear muggle. Es por esto por lo que espero que podamos probar que la antimateria __no__ es transformable. Los problemas inherentes si fuera posible serían similares, pero incluso mayores que los que podrían ocurrir si fuera posible construir armas nucleares con magia. De hecho, fue el problema de la antimateria lo que me llevó a trabajar en material radiactivo en primer lugar, y espero que pueda prestar sus conocimientos especializados en el tema._

_He adjuntado mis notas hasta la fecha sobre el tema para su revisión. La prueba que tengo en mente necesita ser más teórica que la anterior. Creo que métodos similares serán necesarios, pero es muy poco, si no es que nada la experimentación práctica que puedo realizarse, y las matemáticas necesarias para describir la antimateria son considerablemente más avanzadas que las que fueron necesarias para el decaimiento radiactivo. Si requiere de explicación adicional, puedo señalarlo a varias fuentes muggle en las matemáticas involucradas. Espero con ansias por nuestra posible colaboración._

_Sinceramente,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

–Aún no he recibido respuesta, pero parecía muy interesado en mi trabajo cuando nos encontramos después de la ceremonia de premiación –dijo Hermione a Septima en su siguiente reunión cuando le mostró una copia de su carta.

–Conozco a Anderson –dijo Septima–. Es bueno. Probablemente es una de las pocas personas en el mundo que comprendió tu prueba. Y la Sociedad en Aritmancia de MACUSA probablemente tiene la influencia para lograr que _Anales en Aritmancia _se mueva, especialmente después de la escena que hizo Rebecca. Aunque no estaría segura de hacer esto tu tesis para tu Maestría.

–¿Por qué no?

–Creo que sería muy esotérico para la mayoría de las personas. Si la Autoridad en Examinaciones Mágicas no puede comprender lo que hiciste, no podrán darte tu certificación.

–Oh.

–Ahora, esta geometría fractal que estás estudiando luce interesante. Estoy comenzando a comprender el interés, ahora que he pasado los locos infinitos. Aunque tengo que preguntarme. ¿Dijiste que la geometría fractal es en su mayoría un tema del análisis complejo que estás estudiando ahora?

–Así es.

–Pero me mostraste fractales antes que sólo usaban análisis real o geometría.

–Sí, pero la mayoría de los fractales matemáticos significativos usan análisis complejo. Y desearía tener mejores imágenes para ti. Las computadoras apenas comienzan a ser lo suficiente buenas para dibujar estas cosas.

–Lo que tienes aquí es hermoso –respondió Septima, señalando a las impresiones multicolores del conjunto de Mandelbrot–. Ahora, esto aquí puede que no sea el lugar más práctico donde comenzar. Creo que un estudio de las aplicaciones de autosimilaridad para la creación de hechizos… y quizás para runas… sería prometedor. Y si da resultados, los fractales que me has mostrado son lo suficiente diversos que sería suficiente para una tesis completa.

Hermione no había considerado eso antes. ¿Qué podía hacer con fractales para la creación de hechizos? ¿Lanzar varios hechizos al mismo tiempo? ¿Algún tipo de maldición para una bomba de dispersión?–. Eso sería interesante –dijo–. ¿Dónde crees que debería comenzar?

Septima se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a escribir en su pizarra personal–. La clave es que con la autosimilaridad, puedes definir una construcción infinita con una regla de forma cerrada, incluso si tiene que ser iterada. Ahora que mi mente lo ha comprendido, no es muy diferente de lo que hacemos con las series de poder. Deberíamos poder tomar algunos elementos de hechizos sencillos y ver si podemos pensar en algo análogo que aún sea posible lanzar...

Desafortunadamente, justo cuando iban a comenzar, Hermione escuchó uno de los sonidos menos bienvenidos imaginables.

–_Ejem, ejem._

Dolores Umbridge estaba parada en el rellano de la puerta de Septima. ¿Cómo había entrado? De hecho, eso no importaba. Probablemente no sería difícil pasar a Bridget Wenlock si se era tan diabólico como ella. Hermione recordó sus detenciones con solo mirarla. Sutilmente escondió su carta mientras Septima hablaba.

–Dolores, que sorpresa –dijo–. Hubiera jurado que dejé mi puerta cerrada.

Umbridge deliberadamente ignoró ese comentario–. Lamento terriblemente molestarla, profesora Vector. –No era así–. ¿Pero puedo preguntar qué está haciendo?

Septima tomó una postura más formal–. Estoy enseñando, profesora Umbridge –dijo.

–¿Enseñando qué?

–Aritmancia Avanzada, si debe saberlo.

–Oh, no, no, no. Esto no puede ser –dijo Umbridge con su sonrisa ponzoñosa y endulzada–. Seguramente no ha olvidado que el Decreto Educacional Número Veintiséis...

–Prohíbe a los maestros de dar información a estudiantes que no esté estrictamente relacionada con los temas que son pagados por enseñar –citó Septima con tono aburrido–. Pero a pesar de lo que piense sobre eso como práctica pedagógica, no aplica en este caso.

–Sin duda que sí. Todos los maestros y todos los estudiantes están cubiertos sin importar de en qué programa estén inscritos.

–No es lo que quise decir, profesora Umbridge.

–¿Oh? ¿Y _qué_ quisiste decir?

–Quise decir que _estoy_ siendo pagada por enseñar esta clase.

–¿Qué rayos quieres decir? Aritmancia Avanzada no está en el currículo. ¿Pagada por quién?

–Yo estoy pagando a la profesora Vector un sickle a la semana por enseñarme Aritmancia Avanzada –habló Hermione.

–_¿Usted_, señorita Granger? –la sonrisa de Umbridge cambió a una mueca–. Pero su educación...

–Estoy recibiendo una educación completa y acreditada de Horace Slughorn, profesora Umbridge –respondió–. Sin embargo, no hay ley que me prevenga de tomar clases privadas adicionales, y el Decreto Educacional Número Veintiséis no prohíbe a la profesora Vector de enseñarlas.

Septima mostró una amplia sonrisa a Umbridge y señaló a Hermione–: Lo que ella dijo.

–_Bien_ –resopló Umbridge–, puede estar segura, profesora Vector, que como Suma Inquisidora, estaré revisando este nuevo desarrollo con _mucho_ cuidado.

–Lo espero con ansias, Dolores.

Umbridge se fue molesta, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella.

–Pues, eso nos la quitará de encima por otra semana –dijo Septima–. Ahora, comencemos a hablar sobre esa autosimilaridad, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Desafortunadamente, Umbridge solo las dejó en paz esa semana. La siguiente vez que Hermione vio a Harry durante el ED, él le mostró el desarrollo más reciente.

–¿Viste esto, Hermione? –le dijo, mostrándole un pergamino.

–¿Qué es?

–Nuevo Decreto Educacional. Apareció el lunes, pero no veo el punto.

Hermione tomó el pergamino y lo leyó:

_Por Orden de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts_

_Maestros empleados por Hogwarts no pueden enseñar ningún otro tema fuera del currículo de educación secundaria del Ministerio de Magia, ni fuera del horario de clases asignado para ellos por la administración de la escuela._

_Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional Número Veintisiete_

_Firmado por:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Suma Inquisidora_

–¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo Hermione–. ¿Escribió todo un decreto nuevo solo por mí?

–¿Eso fue por ti?

–Sí, le estaba pagando a Septima para que me enseñara Aritmancia Avanzada, y nos descubrió. Le dije que no tenía sobre qué pararse, y entonces hizo esto.

–Vaya. En verdad no debe quererte en el castillo –dijo Harry.

–O en verdad no le gusta perder. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, probablemente está molesta por lo que Rebecca hizo durante la ceremonia de premiación. Esto lastima su estudio independiente también. Mm… necesitaré pensar en un plan nuevo.

–Sí, eso está bien para ti –gruñó él–. El nuevo decreto también prohíbe "Pociones Remediales", así que Snape cambió mis lecciones en Oclumancia a detenciones.

–Oh… lo siento, Harry.

Harry estaba molesto, pero detenciones con Snape era algo que podía aguantar, especialmente las falsas. El ED iba bastante bien esta noche. Todos estaban aprendiendo los hechizos que _deberían_ haber estado aprendiendo en clase los últimos cuatro años y medio, y las personas en su mayoría se llevaban bien, incluso con Greengrass y Davis. Seamus Finnigan aún lucía fastidiado, pero por lo menos aún se estaba apareciendo.

La parte interesante llegó cuando terminaron, y Georgina se detuvo para hablar con Hermione y Greengrass juntas, para la sorpresa de Hermione.

–Hermione, Daphne –preguntó Georgina cuando les habló–. ¿creen que podríamos traer a Astoria al grupo?

–¿Astoria? No lo creo… –dijo Daphne.

–Pero Daphne, es mi mejor amiga, y quiero que también aprenda esto.

Oh, era cierto, recordó Hermione. Georgina era amiga de la hermana menor de Daphne–. Si firma el contrato, yo no tengo problemas –respondió–. ¿Harry?

–¿Eh? Oh, supongo que está bien –dijo él.

Daphne suspiró–: Sólo está en tercer año, Granger.

–¡Disculpa! –habló Georgina, quien estaba en segundo año.

–Sabes lo que quiero decir, Georgina. Y sabes que su situación es diferente –agregó Daphne en voz más baja.

–Puedo trabajar con ella. No le será tan difícil.

Hermione no estaba segura de qué estaban hablando, aunque sí sabía que había varios hermanos menores que deliberadamente no eran incluidos en las reuniones–. Pues, puedes prohibírselo si quieres, Greengrass –dijo ella–, pero por nosotros no hay problema.

–Debería poder defenderse lo mejor que pueda, Daphne –dijo Georgina–. Y sé que ella quiere.

–Mmm, lo pensaré, entonces, pero solo por su bienestar.

Para no quedarse atrás, Anthony Goldstein fue a Harry después de eso y le dijo que pensaba que Terry Boot y Michael Corner estarían interesados en el grupo. Parvati aún estaba trabajando en Lavender. No era mucho, pero Hermione pensó que estaban dando otro paso para un grupo bien equilibrado.

* * *

Hermione había agregado más y más runas a su pistola mágica con tantas también agregadas a su atrapa balas para evitar dañar la pared de su sótano. Era un trabajo incremental el poder incrementar la velocidad. Energía era proporcional a velocidad al cuadrado, después de todo. A estas alturas, sólo cargar las runas tomaba gran esfuerzo, pero tendría que unirlas a las líneas ley o aprender muchas runas más si quería más poder que eso, y no estaba segura de estar aún a ese nivel. Probablemente tendría que dejar de lado el rifle por ahora, pero por lo menos aún podía trabajar con algunas de las pistolas más poderosas en el mundo. Esa era la .44 Magnum… o eso decía Harry el Sucio. Una revisión rápida en la biblioteca le dijo que para imitar ese poder, su pistola necesitaría disparar una ficha de veintidós gramos a mil cuatrocientos pies por segundo.

Los hermanos Creevey habían revelado sus fotografías antiguas con resultados alentadores. Como había esperado, los cristales de los omniculares almacenaban el video de manera holográfica, así que la velocidad de fotogramas no era una preocupación al reducirla. A un cien de la velocidad normal, dijeron, el video se volvía muy borroso para distinguirlo, y eso era lo suficiente lento para ella para poder medir mil cuatrocientos pies por segundo.

–¿_Sí_ te das cuenta de que construiste una pistola de alto poder en nuestro sótano, verdad, Hermione? –dijo su papá–. Eso no es normal.

Ella rodó sus ojos–. Papá, ¿cuándo he sido normal?

–No es seguro –dijo mamá–. Sé que está funcionando ahora, pero si lo intentas en los escudos, ¿qué pasará con el rebote?

–Una vez pueda controlar la velocidad, moveré el cañón más cerca del blanco y crearé más escudos alrededor de la cámara de pruebas. Estará bien.

–Pues… si estás segura –dijo.

–No estaré en más problemas de lo que ya he hecho. –Hermione revisó su configuración y comenzó la grabación de omnicular–. Experimento número diecisiete, emulando una .44 Magnum… –dijo–. ¡Fuego en el agujero!

Tocó la runa de activación y hubo un flash brillante que pareció salir del cañón y el receptor simultáneamente, y un fuerte ruido cuando la ficha rompió la barrera del segundo. Pero cuando el polvo se asentó, había sido firmemente atrapado por el receptor mágico.

–Pues, funciona –dijo ella–. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Necesitaré revisar el siguiente grupo de fotografías antes de continuar.

Eso calmó a sus padres por el momento. Empacó su equipo, y continuaron con sus asuntos, pero sólo unos minutos después, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta de la entrada, y para la sorpresa de los Granger, un hombre que estaba vestido de manera reconocible como un mago estaba parado afuera.

–¿Podemos ayudarlo? –preguntó Dan.

–¿Es usted el Sr. Granger?

–Lo soy –dijo él cauteloso.

–Soy Arnold Peasegood del Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental. Detectamos una gran descarga de magia accidental en esta ubicación hace poco tiempo, y queríamos revisarlo para ver si necesitaba ayuda. ¿Su hija está en casa?

–Sí, lo está. ¿Hermione?

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. ¿El Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental? ¡Por la barba de Merlín! Habían detectado lo que estaba haciendo. Debió saber que usar tanta magia en un hogar muggle la metería en problemas, aún si no activó la Traza. Su mirada observó la sala, y rápidamente escondió sus varitas hechas en casa bajó un cojín del sofá antes de ir a la puerta.

–¿Sí, papá? –dijo.

Peasegood se sorprendió cuando la vio–. ¿Es usted Hermione Granger? –preguntó.

–Sí, señor. ¿Hay algún problema? –dijo ella.

–Registramos una gran oleada de magia accidental de su parte, señorita Granger. ¿Está todo bien?

–Oh, sí, sí, estamos bien –dijo ella con aire de alguien que estaba cansado y aliviado de que las cosas se hubieran solucionado.

–¿Está usted bien, señorita Granger? La magia accidental es muy inusual a su edad.

–Sí, estoy bien, Sr. Peasegood –dijo ella con un suspiro dramático–. He estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente. Verá, tuve que comenzar un nuevo programa de tutorías el mes pasado, y… bueno, no es importante. Estaba en el sótano cuando pasó, así que nadie lo vio, y la mayoría de la energía terminó en la pared.

–Eh… sí –su papá por suerte lo comprendió–. Hizo que las luces parpadearan aquí arriba, pero no dañó la fundación, por suerte. No hubo daños.

–¿Está seguro de eso, Sr. Granger? –El mago se inclinó como si quisiera entrar–. Si necesita ayuda de cualquier modo...

–Sabemos dónde encontrarlo –lo interrumpió papá–. Gracias por su preocupación, pero no necesitamos ayuda, y Hermione está bien por ahora.

–Ah… bueno, entonces, gracias por su tiempo. –Peasegood se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Papá cerró la puerta, y entonces los dos padres de Hermione se dirigieron a ella–. ¿De qué se trató _eso_? –dijo él–. Pensé que dijiste que no te meterías en problemas con esas varitas que hiciste con tu cabello o algo así.

–Y no lo hice –insistió ella–. Si hubiera usado mis varitas normales, se hubiera registrado bajo la Oficina de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia. Ellos piensan que esto solo fue un accidente. Las varitas que usan mi propio cabello se registran como magia accidental, pero parece que ese último experimento usó la suficiente que activó sus detectores.

–¿Así que no estás en problemas? –aclaró él.

–No, pero ya no puedo hacer mucha magia aquí sin levantar sospecha. Si fue suficiente para enviar a alguien aquí, estoy segura de que Umbridge se enterará tarde o temprano… oh, no… Umbridge. Apuesto a que dijo al Ministerio que me vigilaran con más atención por cualquier problema especialmente después del último Decreto Educacional.

–¿Por qué? ¿Para frenar tu trabajo?

–No, rencor. Eso fue puro rencor –dijo Hermione–. No, olviden eso. Fue una _advertencia_. Está diciendo, 'aún te estoy vigilando'. Me está diciendo que no puedo doblar las reglas como lo he estado haciendo, y que tengo que ser una bruja buena y no trabajar en su contra.

–¿Es un problema para tu tutoría? –preguntó mamá preocupada.

–No, está bien. Los cuarteles están bajo Fidelio. No _pueden_ vigilarme ahí. Tendré que mover los experimentos que pueda ahí… no este, probablemente, pero podría algunos de los otros.

–Mientras tengas cuidado. Tú fuiste quien nos dijo lo mala que es esa mujer. Quizás deberías parar tu seminario con Septima.

–No, mamá, no te preocupes. Tengo un _plan_ para eso.

* * *

–Hermione, no estoy segura de si viste el nuevo Decreto Educacional… –dijo Septima.

–Lo vi, Septima. Pero no es por lo que estoy aquí.

–¿No lo es?

–No. Me preguntaba si estarías interesada en una nueva clase que estoy enseñando llamada Temas Avanzados en Matemáticas. Verás, revisé, y clases que no están acreditadas por el Ministerio no requieren un certificado de maestro. La clase comienza ahora, y el costo es un sickle por semana.

Septima la miró con sorpresa por un momento, y después soltó una carcajada–. Hermione, sé que no te gusta definir a las personas por sus casas, pero la audacia Gryffindor de ese plan es brillante.

* * *

–_¡Legilimens!_

Para mediados de febrero, las lecciones de Oclumancia de Hermione iban mucho mejor. El profesor Dumbledore había sido más duro con ella las últimas semanas para que pudiera estar preparada para un asalto de un mortífago, pero aún lo mantuvo fuera de su mente. No era perfecta de ningún modo, pero era lo suficiente buena para bloquearlo lo suficiente para reaccionar y hacer algo para romper el contacto a su mirada.

–Debo admitir, Hermione, que estoy muy impresionado por tu progreso –dijo él–. De hecho, creo que es hora de concluir estas lecciones. Podrías mejorar, por supuesto, pero eres lo suficiente proficiente para mantener tus propios secretos contra alguien con quien podrías encontrarte de día a día, y para ayudar a Harry a llegar a donde necesita estar. El profesor Snape ha dicho, aunque no en tantas palabras, que ha avanzado también.

–Gracias, profesor –dijo ella sinceramente. Esa era una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, especialmente considerando que estaba sobre hielo fino con Umbridge–. ¿Y qué ahora? Aún puedo hacer más para la Orden –ofreció. Se preguntó si el Sr. o la Sra. Weasley o Sirius o Remus le habían contado sobre los anillos, aunque aún no tenía la intención de mencionarlo ella misma.

Si Dumbledore sabía, no lo mencionó–. Puede que recuerdes que te pedí que te acercaras al profesor Slughorn –dijo él–. ¿Cómo va eso?

–Parece que le agrado. Está impresionado con mi trabajo, dice que haré grandes cosas. Es… bastante informal para un profesor –dijo titubeante–. ¿Por qué?

–Creo que sabes que el profesor Slughorn enseñó a Voldemort cuando era un estudiante. El joven Tom Ryddle fue miembro de su casa y fue uno de sus "favoritos". Creo que el profesor Slughorn sabe cierta información sobre el pasado de Voldemort que sería clave para derrotarlo.

Eso sonaba algo… extraño–. ¿Qué, quiere decir como su punto débil, profesor? ¿O más como dónde están sus escondites secretos?

Dumbledore sonrió–. Puede que sea más cercano a lo primero de lo que piensas, Hermione. Tendré más detalles para ti después. Aún lo estoy investigando por mi cuenta. Pero te pido que tengas cuidado al acercarte al profesor Slughorn sobre este tema. Fue muy reservado cuando hablé con él, y no quiero que lastimes tu relación con él. Sé que necesitas permanecer inscrita con él hasta tu próximo cumpleaños.

–A menos que tengamos suerte y nos deshagamos de Umbridge al final del año como los otros profesores de Defensa –respondió ella.

–Eso _sería _conveniente. Pero desafortunadamente, el poder de un político terco con influencia sobre la prensa es muy grande para ser ignorado.

–Sí, la prensa –gruñó ella. Entonces le llegó–. La _prensa_...

–¿Sí?

–Sólo una idea, profesor. Necesito irme. –_Y escribir a cierta reportera a quien aún tengo por las antenas por otros cuatro meses. _Se apresuró a la puerta, pero se detuvo para una última pregunta–: Profesor, perdón si me entrometo, pero estaba hablando con… personas en los cuarteles, y ¿mencionaron que inventó un hechizo para que la orden se comunicara en secreto?

Dumbledore elevó sus cejas sorprendido–. Me sorprende que alguien te dijera eso, Hermione… pero supongo que no es gran riesgo. Es una variación del encantamiento patronus que puede llevar un mensaje. Podría enseñártelo si quieres, pero Remus es perfectamente capaz, y creo que sería más conveniente para ti.

–Gracias, profesor. ¿Y es seguro?

–Sí. No se puede falsificar un patronus, Hermione –dijo él.

Ella asintió y salió de la oficina, aún dudosa de su declaración.

* * *

Para la sorpresa de Hermione, Harry la contactó a través del espejo de Sirius y le dijo que Astoria Greengrass asistiría a la siguiente reunión del ED. Hermione no podía ir a todas las reuniones, pero hizo el esfuerzo de ir a esta para calmar la situación. Astoria lucía como una versión más joven de Daphne, pero con cabello castaño, y más delgada y pálida que su hermana. Tenía ojos brillantes y expresión entusiasmada, pero también lucía como si un fuerte viento podría llevársela. Michael Corner y Terry Boot de Ravenclaw también se unieron esa semana.

–Es bueno conocerte, Astoria –dijo Hermione, estrechando su mando–. Georgina me ha contado bastante sobre ti.

–Todo bueno, espero –respondió Astoria con astucia.

–Dijo que no eres fan de Umbridge, y quieres aprender a defenderte bien. Eso es lo suficiente bueno para él.

–Vamos, Astoria, trabajaré contigo –dijo Georgina y llevó a su amiga a un lado de la sala. Con Georgina como la pareja de Astoria, Dennis tuvo que trabajar con Colin, así que hubo algunos cambios, pero una vez se acomodaron, las cosas estuvieron bastante bien. Hermione se enfrentó a Luna para comenzar.

–Luna, escribí a tu padre la semana pasada. No sé si te contó… –dijo.

–Lo hizo. Tenemos maneras de comunicarnos sin levantar sospecha.

De algún modo, no le sorprendió–. Eso es bueno. Dice que confía en mi para manejarlo, pero eres bienvenida a almorzar si quieres.

–Creo que lo haré. Será interesante. Aunque creo que deberíamos hacerlo en las Tres Escobas.

–¿En las Tres Escobas? ¿Por qué? La Cabeza de Puerca es mucho menos saturada.

–Exacto. Es muy fácil que espías escuchen ahí. Y es una clientela menos agradable. Si la profesora Umbridge te descubre ahí...

–No tendría pie legal sobre que pararse, pero podría intentar algo. Cierto, –dijo Hermione en acuerdo–. Bien, entonces, te veré en las Tres Escobas al mediodía el sábado. Me encargaré de todo para entonces.

–¿El sábado? –dijo una voz familiar–. ¿Me engañan mis oídos? ¿Vas a tener una cita con nuestra pequeña Luna?

–Es una reunión de negocios, George –dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos.

–Pero sabes que es el fin de semana de San Valentín en Hogsmeade, ¿no? –dijo George–. Estaba a punto de invitarte...

–Me encantaría, George, pero tendremos que saltarnos el almuerzo. Lo siento, pero sólo podemos hacer esto en un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, y en verdad sería un golpe al Ministerio. Pero es sólo durante el almuerzo, y el resto del día, soy toda tuya.

George se iluminó y le mostró una sonrisa provocadora–. Me agrada el sonido de eso –dijo.

–Y saca esos pensamientos sucios de tu cabeza. Bueno, tengo que hablar con Harry y Cedric.

Harry estaba observando al grupo, dando consejos a las personas cuando lo necesitaban. En verdad se había acostumbrado al papel de maestro, especialmente ahora que Hermione no podía venir cada vez–. En verdad están avanzando –le dijo cuando la vio.

–Sí, lo están.

–Sabes, estaba pensando que deberíamos intentar enseñarles el encantamiento patronus.

–¿En serio? –dijo Hermione con sorpresa–. Lo he pensado, pero es un hechizo avanzado. No todos podrán hacerlo.

–Muchos sí. Nosotros lo aprendimos, ¿no?

–Sí, pero con meses de trabajo duro. Pero si piensas que deberíamos intentarlo, podemos. No dolería. Aunque aún tenemos mucho con que ponerlos al corriente en el sílabo de Remus.

–Sí, pero pronto, creo.

–De acuerdo. Escucha, Harry, esto es muy importante –cambió el tema–. Tú también, Cedric –llamó al Premio Anual–. Necesito que se reúnan conmigo a almorzar en las Tres Escobas el sábado.

–¿El sábado? –dijo Harry–. Pero tengo una cita con Ginny. Es...

–El fin de semana de San Valentín. Lo sé. Yo también tengo una cita con George. Diría que Ginny y Cho pueden venir, pero no podemos tener muchas personas sin llamar la atención. Pero en verdad necesitan estar ahí. Esta es una manera de finalmente atacar a Umbridge.

–¿Cómo?

Hermione sonrió–: Usando una de sus armas favoritas contra ella: la prensa.

Harry y Cedric la miraron con sorpresa, pero no pudieron encontrar razón para dudarla–. Pues, a Cho no le va a agradar mucho, pero creo que lo comprenderá –aceptó Cedric–. Los veré ahí.

–Sí, estaré ahí –aceptó Harry–. Pero _tú_ tienes que lidiar con el temperamento de Ginny.

Hermione no tenía miedo de Ginny… no mucho. Todo parecía listo. Pero casi al final de la reunión, algo inesperado pasó. Sin ser golpeada por un hechizo, Astoria se colapsó.

Las otras Slytherin se apresuraron a su lado, así como Hermione, y no le gustó lo que vio. Astoria había lucido pálida cuando llegó, pero era peor ahora. Daphne comenzó a ayudarla a levantarse, pero Hermione logró hacerse camino para revisarla primero.

–Está bien, Granger –insistió Daphne.

–Estoy bien –dijo Astoria con cansancio–. Sólo necesito un descanso.

–Sólo quiero ayudar –dijo Hermione–. No se ve bien. –Astoria lucía peor de cerca. Estaba sin aliento, a pesar de una sesión fácil, y Hermione podía ver la palidez en sus labios y encías. Vio que sus uñas también estaban blancas, y tomó el pulso de la chica. Su corazón estaba acelerado–. Creo que está enferma –dijo.

–Sólo está cansada.

–Daphne, mis padres están entrenados como sanadores. No está cansada. Está anémica. Necesita ver a Madame Pomfrey.

–Estará bien… –comenzó Daphne.

–Madame Pomfrey ya lo sabe –intervino Georgina.

–¡Georgina! –dijeron Daphne y Astoria indignadas.

–Conozco a Hermione, chicas. Sólo quiere ayudar. Hermione, Astoria… –Miró a su amiga, quien lucía muy incómoda–. Bueno, Madame Pomfrey lo sabe, y está haciendo lo que puede. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Pero Astoria necesita tomárselo fácil aquí.

–Lo siento, no quise entrometerme –dijo Hermione incómoda, preguntándose qué tipo de anemia podría afectar a brujas de ese modo–. Sólo estoy preocupada por ella. –Titubeó y miró a Daphne–. No tenía que dejarla venir.

–Yo quería –dijo Astoria, aun recuperando su aliento–. Incluso si no puedo hacerlo todo, necesito aprender lo que pueda.

–Podrían habérmelo dicho –dijo Hermione–. Tengo unos cuantos hechizos diseñados para ser más fáciles de realizar y no requieren de mucha energía.

–Sí, eso sería bueno.

–¿Por qué no te sientas por unos minutos? Regresaré pronto.

Astoria asintió, y Georgina la llevó a la parte de atrás de la sala para descansar. Hermione miró a Daphne.

–No tienes que contarme...

–Entonces no lo haré –respondió Daphne bruscamente.

–Mientras esté recibiendo buena atención –dijo Hermione. Si Daphne estaba impidiendo a su hermana de algún modo...

–Lo está –insistió ella–. Sólo no quiero que luzca débil enfrente de las otras casas.

–De acuerdo. Haré lo que pueda para que no sea muy difícil para ella.

Daphne aún no lucía feliz con la situación, pero eventualmente aceptó a gruñidos–, Gracias, Granger.

Le fue considerablemente mejor a Astoria cuando Hermione le dio unos cuantos hechizos como su maleficio de granada aturdidora. Se preguntó si había libros de hechizos diseñados específicamente para magos o brujas que no eran tan fuertes o que tenían enfermedades crónicas o alguna discapacidad. Tal vez no lo había, pensó, ya que los magos eran mucho más sanos que los muggles en promedio, pero quizás los cursos de Embrujorrápid del Sr. Filch tenían algo como eso. De cualquier modo, Astoria agradeció la ayuda, y Hermione se decidió a mantener su mirada en ella cuando pudiera.

* * *

Miembros actuales del Ejército de Dumbledore (33 en total):

Líderes: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter

Gryffindor: Katie Bell, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley

Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Sophie Roper

Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil

Slytherin: Tracey Davis, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Georgina Vector


	26. La entrevista

Agradecemos a JK Rowling que no haya prohibido los fanfiction, y a que no haya prohibido las traducciones.

**Notas del autor: **La modificación a la prohibición del _Quisquilloso_ viene de _Harry and Luna Against the High Inquisitor_ por Arpad Hrunta y es completamente algo que Umbridge haría.

Crédito a Belial666 por la idea del horno solar de Hermione.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Hermione se aseguró de ir el sábado temprano a Hogsmeade, alrededor de la misma hora cuando los carruajes llegarían ahí del castillo. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que no había acordado un _lugar_ para encontrarse con George, pero se dirigió al lugar más probable donde encontrarlo: Zonko, la tienda de bromas. Y sí, ahí estaba, pero su mirada se dirigió a una extraña visión: Fred también estaba ahí con Angelina Johnson, y se le estaba colgando mientras ella intentaba hacerlo a un lado con su codo.

–Angelina, ¿estás bien? –dijo.

Pero entonces George la vio–. ¡Hermione! Ven aquí, cariño –dijo con una sonrisa torpe. Él la tomó, le dio una vuelta, y la besó el tiempo suficiente para dejarle una sonrisa torpe en su propio rostro.

–Vaya, buenos días a ti también –dijo.

–Y qué día tan agradable, también. –La besó de nuevo.

–De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres hacer esta mañana?

–¿Qué te parece más de esto? –La besó de nuevo.

–¡George! –Su sonrisa desapareció y lo empujó.

–Di mi nombre de nuevo. –Intentó besarla de nuevo, pero logró hacerlo a un lado esta vez.

–¡George! ¡¿Qué se te metió?!

–Tomaron una poción –gruñó Angelina–, y Fred, ¡estoy _así_ de aturdirte! Han estado así toda la mañana. Revisa en sus bolsillos por el antídoto. Fred no lo tiene.

Hermione suspiró–. George, se un amor y dame tu antídoto, ¿por favor? –dijo con tono dulce–. _Sé_ que eres muy sensato para no cargar con uno cuando estás probando algo en ti mismo.

–Cualquier cosa por mi chica hermosa –dijo George. Sacó un frasco de su túnica y se lo entregó… mientras intentaba besarla de nuevo.

Un movimiento rápido de varita de parte de las chicas puso a los gemelos de rodillas y a Hermione vertiendo la poción en sus bocas en unos segundos.

–Vaya –dijeron ambos, sacudiendo sus cabezas cuando el antídoto tomó efecto.

–Eh… lamento eso, chicas –dijo George.

–_Muy_ fuerte en el Brebaje de Besos –comenzó Fred.

–Sí. Mejor bajar a un cuarto, ¿y quizás reducir el tiempo de preparación?

–Menos tiempo hirviendo los huevos de ashwinder, creo. No podemos reducir la cantidad mucho.

–¡Chicos! –los interrumpió Angelina–. ¿De _qué_ se trató todo eso?

–Sólo probamos unos productos nuevos para la tienda, Angie –le dijo Fred.

–Estamos pensando en llamarlos la línea WonderWitch –dijo George.

–WonderWitch. Para todas tus necesidades en pociones de amor.

–Cosméticos, también, probablemente.

–Es un trabajo en progreso.

La quijada de Hermione cayó–. ¿Pociones de amor? ¿Están locos? ¡No pueden vender pociones de amor!

–¿Por qué no? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

–Porque hacen que las personas actúen… así. No hay manera de saber qué podrían provocar. ¿Y si alguien las bebe contra su voluntad?

George titubeó–. Pues...

Fred terminó por él–. Esa era la idea… ¡auch! –Angelina lo golpeó en la nuca.

–George –dijo ella–, ¿cómo te sentirías si alguien me diera una poción de amor atada a Draco Malfoy? ¿O una a él atada a mí? –George hizo una mueca. Esa era la cosa más asquerosa que podía imaginar. Ciertamente lo era para ella–. De hecho, ¿eso siquiera es legal? –presionó.

–Pues, no es como si estuviéramos preparando Amortencia –respondió él–. _Esa_ cosa es bastante restringida. Y sí, definitivamente lanzaría a Malfoy un hechizo si eso pasara, pero es por eso por lo que las estamos probando. Queremos bajarlas para que ninguna de las pociones provoque que las personas hagan algo muy malo. El Brebaje de Besos sólo se _supone_ que te haga besar a la persona a la que está atado y después parar. No se supone que te vuelva un acosador.

Fred asintió–. Sí, y los Bombones Coquetos sólo hacen que coquetees desvergonzadamente –dijo en acuerdo.

–El Rubor Flechazo hace que te pongas tímido y te sonrojes cerca del blanco.

–Los Pastelillos Crepúsculo hacen que compongas poesía con ellos.

–Las Burbujas Cautivantes...

–Ya, comprendo –lo interrumpió Hermione–. Miren, aún no estoy feliz con eso… pero si lo mantienen ligero de ese modo, supongo que puedo tolerarlo. Pero estarían mejor vendiendo antídotos también. No queremos más incidentes como este.

–Lo estamos haciendo. Lágrimas de Desamor y la Loción Calamidad. Detienen todo al instante.

Hermione suspiró–. De acuerdo.

–¡Genial! Y, ¿qué será, Hermione? ¿Gustas un té? –preguntó George.

Hermione lo miró–. No tomaste ninguna otra cosa, ¿verdad?

–No, nada. Entonces, ¿té?

–¿El fin de semana de San Valentín? No gracias. Vamos a Honeydukes.

Honeydukes estaba lleno, pero irónicamente no era tan empalagoso como Madame Pudipié el fin de semana de San Valentín. Las dos parejas revisaron las ofertas de dulces y se tomaron algo de tiempo relajándose. Hermione había sido besada lo suficiente por un tiempo, pero estaba feliz agarrada de la mano de George. Sólo había visto a su novio en las reuniones del ED desde su estresante Navidad, así que era bueno verlo relajándose. Era cada vez más difícil con el agarre de Umbridge apretándose.

–¿Y cómo has estado, George? –preguntó–. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar.

–Eh, ahí la llevo –dijo–. Es difícil, pero tú lo sabes. No solo es lo que Umbridge y sus decretos han hecho. Es como un dementor. Extirpa toda la diversión de todo. Los otros maestros están siendo más precavidos sobre todo, no pudiendo hablar fuera de sus materias.

–Incluso los retratos son menos parlanchines –habló Fred.

–Movió los que dice que son "problemáticos" –explicó Angelina–. Amenazó con quemar a Sir Cadogan.

George asintió con firmeza–: Sí. Y está enforzando el código de vestuario y reglas contra demostraciones públicas de afecto más que los otros maestros nunca lo hicieron. Muchas parejas han estado ansiosas por salir solo para besarse.

–Lástima que no teníamos listo el Brebaje de Besos –comentó Fred.

–Ajá. Todos se están volviendo locos, en serio… Fred más que la mayoría.

–Oye. No estoy tan mal.

–Entonces quien dijo el otro día que...

–¡Oye! No necesitas contarle eso a las chicas.

–¿Contar qué a las chicas? –dijeron Hermione y Angelina al mismo tiempo.

Fred miró a las dos, entonces carraspeó y vaciló por un minuto y dijo–, Estoy comenzando a pensar que no vale la pena permanecer en Hogwarts.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Hermione.

–Tú sabes cómo es aquí.

–Sí, ¿pero irse?

–No podemos jugar quidditch. No podemos hacer la mitad de las bromas que queremos. George apenas y puede verte. No podemos manejar nuestro negocio por correo desde la escuela. Y Umbridge ha hecho su misión el hacernos miserables. Además, _tú_ te fuiste, ¿no?

–_Yo _tengo un tutor, Fred. Y me fui para proteger a mis padres, no a mí. Mientras estaba en Hogwarts, éramos yo_ y _ellos a su merced. George, ¿_tú_ no estás pensando en irte, verdad?

George lucía incómodo–. No diré que no es tentador –dijo–, pero le dije Fred que no tenemos a donde ir. No podemos pagar una tienda, y probablemente no podremos por un par de años. Y no podemos correr a casa con mamá antes de graduarnos. Si crees que la has visto enojada, no has visto nada.

–Tenemos suficiente para rentar un apartamento –ofreció Fred.

–Uno barato. ¿Y esos cuatro meses de renta extra, o más? Eso tomaría mucho de nuestros gastos.

–Pero vamos a tener que hacer algo llegando el verano, de todos modos. Mamá no va a tolerar que manejemos el negocio de bromas por correo desde casa, aún si somo mayores de edad.

–Entonces veremos que hacer –dijo George–. Pero por ahora, aún tenemos cuatro meses para descifrarlo.

Fred se giró poco contento. Hermione podía ver la tensión entre ellos. Sabía que este año había sido difícil para el par, y si se era honesta, ella había contribuido un poco a eso, pero en verdad no podía dejarlo ir. Se giró a su novio, y dijo–, George, yo… no quiero que pienses que esto solo es por lo académico para mí. Sé que no necesitas EXTASIS para tu tienda. Pero sabemos que van a necesitar tiempo para comenzar, y si alguna vez necesitan un trabajo extra, o tener las credenciales para promover su tienda...

–Lo sé. Los EXTASIS ayudarán. –Sonrió un poco–. Aún si solo son tres por cada uno. No todos podemos ser super genios.

Hermione negó con la cabeza–. Esa no es la parte importante –dijo ella–. Ambos son brillantes a su manera, pero me preocupan sus planes futuros. Honestamente, no lucen tan bien como antes de todo este desastre, así que espero que aguanten. E intenta prevenir que Fred haga algo impulsivo. También me importa.

George le sonrió de nuevo–. No te preocupes, Hermione. Lo haré. –La besó suavemente.

Se sintió tranquilizada mientras caminaba a las Tres Escobas, lo cual era bueno, y se preparó para enfrentarse a Rita Skeeter de nuevo. Encontró a Skeeter primero de las personas a las que había invitado. Luna, Harry, y Cedric pronto siguieron. La reportera pasó mucho tiempo mirándola molesta. Harry estuvo comprensiblemente en alerta cuando la vio, pero se relajó cuando Hermione explicó la situación:

–El Ministerio controla al _Profeta_, pero no al _Quisquilloso. _La señorita Skeeter va a publicar el _verdadero_ relato de lo ocurrido en la tercera prueba ahí.

Cedric frunció el ceño–. Pero no muchas personas leen el _Quisquillosos_ –dijo–. Y menos se lo toman en serio… sin ofender, Luna.

–Es por lo que pedí a la señorita Skeeter que hiciera la entrevista –explicó Hermione–. Es un nombre reconocido. Y me debe un favor.

–Pensé que el trato era que no publicara por un año –la provocó Skeeter.

–¿Te estás quejando, Rita? –dijo Hermione. Bajó su voz y agregó–, estoy alterando el trato. Ruega que no lo altere más.

Skeeter se estremeció–. No lo harías.

–Honestamente, ya no estoy muy segura de que haría ya. He sido empujada demasiado este año. ¿Quieres descubrir que tanto?

–Escribiré tu pequeña historia, Granger –gruñó ella–. Y de manera _veraz_, como tú quieres.

–Bien. Cedric, como estaba diciendo, además de la señorita Skeeter, sin importar lo mucho que ha sido calumniado, Harry aún tiene capital de fama, y estoy _esperando_ que hay personas suficientes que pueden ver que la explicación del _Profeta_ sobre la fuga de Azkaban no tiene sentido. Creo que las personas están listas para algo nuevo.

–_Puedes empezar, Rita_ –dijo Harry.

* * *

Hermione se reencontró con George, Fred, y Angelina después de la entrevista, pero aunque disfrutaron del resto de su cita, tenía a una persona más a la que encontrar antes de irse.

–Oh, Ron, me alegra verte –dijo Hermione cuando lo encontraron.

–¿En serio? –dijo Ron–. Eh, quiero decir, genial. ¿Qué pasa?

–Estoy trabajando en una broma con Fred y George, pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Eres bueno para las imitaciones. ¿Puedes imitar la voz de la profesora McGonagall?

–¿McGonagall? Soy un chico, sabes.

–Lo sé, ¿pero puedes intentarlo? No necesita ser tan cercano.

–Pues, supongo que puedo intentarlo. –Ron carraspeó su garganta y habló en un corto falsete–, Sr. Weasley, si llega tarde una vez, lo transformaré en un reloj de bolsillo.

Hermione se rio y los gemelos soltaron una carcajada–. No es perfecto, pero creo que es lo suficiente cercano –dijo ella.

–¿De qué se trata esto, Hermione? –dijo George.

–Sí, ¿para qué necesitas las habilidades vocales únicas de nuestro hermano? –agregó Fred.

Hermione sonrió como un gato de Cheshire–: Vamos a embromar a Albus Dumbledore.

Las quijadas de los tres Weasley cayeron.

–¡Hermione, te amo! –Ese fue Fred, no George, y resultó en él recibiendo una fuerte palmada en la nuca de George y de Hermione.

* * *

El sábado siguiente en la mañana era la hora que había programado para la broma, justo antes de su reunión con Septima. George y Fred estaban entusiasmados por intentarlo. De todos los profesores, los únicos a los que los gemelos nunca habían logrado embromar eran el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape. Dumbledore era muy listo, y ella tenía el presentimiento de que Snape estaba usando Legilimancia para descubrirlos cuando intentaban algo. Así que cuando Hermione les dijo que tenía un plan y una muy buena oportunidad de lograr embromar al director, saltaron a la oportunidad.

Era una operación complicada, requiriendo de cinco personas para lograrlo. Primero, Hermione usó la función en el mapa del matemago para rastrear los movimientos de personas para seguir a Dumbledore por el castillo toda la semana y planear el momento y lugar de la broma. Pasaba mucho tiempo en su oficina, y no sabía que barreras tenía ahí, así que no era bueno. Sus movimientos no eran muy predecibles el resto del tiempo, pero casi siempre tomaba la misma ruta de ida y regreso al gran comedor para las comidas. Por lo tanto, eligió un pasillo bastante aislado en el séptimo piso para atraparlo justo después del desayuno.

Dobby fue necesitado para comunicarse varias veces durante la semana y para alertar a Hermione cuando la broma fuera puesta en acción.

El sábado por la mañana, Hermione llegó a Hogwarts temprano y prestó el mapa del matemago a George para que dirigiera la broma, y después marchó a la lechucería mientras George, Fred, y Ron se ponían en posición. Se colocaron en la esquina por donde Dumbledore pasaría. Fred transformó un pedazo de basura en un gato que lucía exactamente como la forma animaga de la profesora McGonagall, y George lo encantó para que pareciera fantasmal, translúcido, y brillante. Ron estaba practicando la línea que necesitaba decir en la voz de McGonagall. No tenía que ser perfecto, pero necesitaba estar lo suficiente cerca para que Dumbledore no lo cuestionara en la adrenalina del momento. Estaría hablando en uno de los inventos nuevos de los gemelos: una Boca Extensible, la cual era básicamente una Oreja Extensible revertida.

Cuando Fred vio a Dumbledore acercarse en el mapa, rápidamente aplicaron la pieza final de magia. Este era el punto débil en la broma. Tuvieron tiempo para probarlo, pero ciertamente no para perfeccionarlo. Vertieron una muestra del filtro de paz de Hermione de su lección de pociones en el gato con la esperanza de que el vapor influenciaría a los que estuvieran cerca, y George lo encanto para que irradiara un poderoso encantamiento animador. El efecto combinado debería replicar el aura de bondad y pureza de un verdadero patronus… esperaban. Los chicos Weasley ciertamente sintieron los efectos. Sólo tenía que durar un minuto, así que confiaban en que funcionaría.

Cuando Dumbledore caminó por el pasillo a su oficina, se sorprendió de descubrir un patronus de aspecto familiar corriendo desde la esquina. Si notó algo extraño, no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo ya que le habló y dijo–, Albus, te necesito en la lechucería urgentemente, –en lo que sonó similar a la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

–Voy en camino, Minerva –dijo él, y se giró y se apresuró.

Los Weasley se miraron–. ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡No puedo creer que funcionó! –dijo Fred.

–Es oficial. Hermione es la Reina de los Bromistas –dijo George en acuerdo.

–Embromamos a Dumbledore –dijo Ron–. ¡No puedo creer que acabamos de jugar una broma a Dumbledore!

George sonrió–. No puedo esperar a ver la expresión en el rostro de Dumbledore cuando Hermione regrese con esas fotos.

* * *

Hermione estaba parada en la lechucería cuando Dobby se apareció y dijo–, Señorita Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore viene.

Ella sonrió–. Gracias, Dobby. –Activó el par de omniculares que había escondido en una pila de plumas y esperó a que llegara. Intentó adoptar una postura de confianza y superioridad para llevar a casa el mensaje. Comenzaba a apreciar el valor de un buen espectáculo, incluso en el mundo mágico. Quizás especialmente en el mundo mágico.

Dumbledore se apresuró a la lechucería, varita en mano–. Minerva, estoy aquí –dijo–. ¿Qué… Hermione? –La vio y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad–. ¿Dónde está la profesora McGonagall?

Hermione sonrió dulcemente y dijo–, No está aquí, profesor.

–¿La has visto? Recibí su patronus urgente.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente y dijo–, No, no lo hizo –con voz cantarina.

La expresión de Dumbledore cambió a una de sorpresa y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado–. ¿Entonces tú…?

–_¡Alerta permanente!_ –dijo Hermione, intentando dar un efecto serio a su voz–. Si tuviera multijugos conmigo, se hubiera tragado cada palabra que dijera, profesor.

Dumbledore la observó y lo admitió con renuencia–. Supongo que lo hubiera hecho… Me parece que he sido víctima de una broma. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo hizo con tanto éxito.

–Pues, eso intenté, señor.

–Muy impresionante, Hermione. Me pregunto cómo fue realizada… –dijo. Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que lo descubriera por su cuenta, pero él cerró sus ojos y, ella adivinó, comenzó a examinar el incidente en su mente–. Un gato transformado –razonó–, hecho para lucir como la forma animaga de la profesora McGonagall. Probablemente creado por un estudiante mayor. ¿Tu novio y su gemelo, supongo?

–Muy bien, profesor.

–¿Quién puso la voz?

–Ron. Es muy bueno para las impresiones.

–Y para que luciera y se sintiera como un verdadero patronus debió requerir unos impresionantes encantamientos. ¿Un encantamiento animador, supongo?

Ella asintió–. Y una dosis de filtro de paz.

–Muy listo… Aunque sólo convincente para un novato –dijo él preocupado–. Debí notar que algo estaba mal.

–Ese es exactamente mi punto, señor. Dijo que su método de patronus era seguro. _Creyó_ que el mensaje no podría ser falsificado, así que no lo cuestionó cuando lo fue.

Esa pareció una revelación para Dumbledore. Guardó silencio por un tiempo, considerando sus palabras–. Parece que tienes un talento para encontrar las fallas en mi lógica este año, Hermione –dijo finalmente–. Aunque me gustaría señalar que esto solo aplica si el enemigo conoce sobre los mensajes en patronus.

–Cierto. Pero aun así, su exceso de confianza es su debilidad. No soy tan paranoica como el auror Moody, y descubrí la falla al instante.

–¿Y crees tener una mejor idea? –la presionó.

Ella negó con la cabeza–. No diría eso, señor, pero sí tengo mis propios métodos de comunicación. Sé que no son perfectos, pero estoy al tanto de los problemas, e intento anticiparlos. –Aún estaba experimentando con diferentes esquemas de autenticación para sus anillos para que solo funcionaran con la persona a la que estaban designados, pero no había encontrado un método que le gustara aún.

–Ya veo. Lo mantendré en mente. Gracias por señalarlo. –Entonces, sonrió–. Me atrevería a decir que algo de dinero será intercambiado esta noche.

Hermione frunció el ceño–. ¿Por qué, profesor?

–Algunos profesores tienen apuestas sobre si los gemelos Weasley podrían jugarme una broma antes de graduarse. También debería darles algunos puntos.

Hermione se rio y guardó sus omniculares–. Gracias, profesor –dijo–. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una clase que enseñar. –Se fue de la lechucería dejando a Dumbledore con algo de confusión.

* * *

–Así que si mi cálculo es correcto, el envolver múltiples hechizos idénticos en una sola capa de magia es posible, pero sería bastante inestable –dijo Hermione a Septima–. Es como mi maleficio desarmador de rebote, pero intentar calzar los campos mágicos en esa forma no funciona muy bien.

–Sí, hay una razón por la que nadie lo intenta –dijo Septima–. Es por lo que espero que tu relación de autosimilaridad podría mejorarlo.

–Creo que lo hará, peor no es tan sencillo. Lo pensé un poco más, y creo que el proceso de creación de hechizos será más análogo a una relación recurrente que a una serie de poder, especialmente si sólo estamos haciendo unas cuantas iteraciones.

Septima frotó su barbilla y lo consideró–. Puedo ver de dónde vienes –aceptó–, pero estaba pensando más a lo largo de repeticiones múltiples traduciéndose a iteraciones múltiples en lugar de instancias múltiples. De ese modo, si lanzas el hechizo dos veces, podría producir tres, cuatro, o más copias en lugar de solo dos.

–O veinte en el caso de la esponja de Menger, pero tendrían que ser mucho más débiles –dijo Hermione automáticamente–. Mm… podría funcionar. Aunque el límite sería un hechizo estándar de área amplia, y no hay muchos de esos. Creo que necesitaría tomar una forma aritmántica muy específica.

–Bueno, con la parte que comprendo se me ocurrió que...

Pero lo que a Septima se le había ocurrido tendría que esperar porque en ese momento, una serie de campanadas se escucharon desde la puerta con la melodía de una marcha fúnebre.

–¿Septima? –dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Septima suspiró con pesadez–. ¿Por qué esa mujer no se va a la mierda? –murmuró para sí misma. Hermione se sorprendió del lenguaje de su maestra–. Eso significa que Umbridge está en la puerta.

–¿Puedes ignorarla y fingir que no estás en casa? –preguntó Hermione.

Las campanadas se escucharon de nuevo.

–No, no va a irse. –Se paró y abrió la puerta–. Dolores. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

–Lamento mucho molestarla, profesora Vector, pero me preguntaba si había visto a Hermione Granger esta mañana.

–¿Hermione Granger? ¿Por qué la pregunta? –dijo Septima.

–Fue vista en el castillo esta mañana y ciertamente no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

_Oh, no_, pensó Hermione. _La única vez que me muevo por el castillo sin mi mapa..._

–_Espero_ que no hayan continuado su… "clase" después de que fue removida del horario –continuó Umbridge.

–Te aseguro que no he enseñado ninguna clase extra desde el último decreto –dijo Septima con seques.

–¿Y te molestaría si reviso tu apartamento por un momento?

Umbridge intentó empujar la puerta, pero fue rápidamente bloqueada por Septima–. Sí, me _molestaría_, Dolores.

La mujer intentó empujar con más fuerza–. Sólo quiero una mirada rápida, Septima...

Septima la empujó de regreso–. Este es mi espacio privado...

–Soy la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts...

¡BANG! Hermione no pudo ver lo que había ocurrido, pero sospechaba que Umbridge había lanzado un hechizo porque Septima dio un paso atrás, y la Suma Inquisidora entró a la sala. _Aquí vamos_, pensó Hermione resignada. Suspiró y se puso de pie.

–Tan entrometida como siempre, Dolores –dijo Septima, pero Umbridge la ignoró.

–¡Señorita Granger! –exclamó–. ¡Lo sabía!

–Profesora Umbridge –dijo Hermione, determinada a mantener su cabeza en alto.

–¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí?

–No veo como es de su incumbencia, profesora, ya que no estoy matriculada como estudiante aquí.

–Soy la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, señorita Granger, y su presencia aquí...

–No está a su discreción, profesora.

–¿Oh, no lo es, señorita Granger? –dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa malévola–. Una llamada rápida por Flu puede cambiar eso.

–De hecho, no puede, profesora.

–¿Disculpa?

–Revisé las leyes, profesora. El castillo no es la escuela, y viceversa. Son entidades legales separadas. Mientras no interfiera con la operación de la escuela, el Departamento de Educación Mágica no tiene jurisdicción; solo el director.

Umbridge la miró con molestia. Estaba segura de que la tenía en eso–. _Bien_, puede que ese sea el caso, pero de acuerdo con el Decreto Educacional...

–Sí, sí, sabemos todo sobre tus Decretos, Dolores –la cortó Septima–. Pero te dije con veracidad que no estoy enseñando una clase no autorizada.

–¿Entonces esto sólo es una visita social?

Septima elevó una ceja–. ¿Y si lo es?

–Puede que la señorita Granger no esté bajo mi jurisdicción, pero _tú_ lo estás. –Sonrió más ampliamente, y Hermione _sabía_ que había estado esperando por años este momento–. El reunirse con un estudiante que está inscrito en un programa diferente es un conflicto de interés.

–Muéstrame donde dice eso.

–Dame hasta el lunes y lo haré.

Hermione suspiró. Estaba bastante segura de que sabía que haría esto, pero no iba a dejar que Septima cayera por ella–. No importa, profesora, porque no estoy aquí bajo mi capacidad como estudiante.

–Hermione –susurró Septima.

–¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Granger? –dijo Umbridge.

–Si debe saberlo, estaba enseñando.

–¿Enseñando? No seas ridícula. No tienes una licencia.

–Temas Avanzados en Matemáticas no está listado como un tema que requiera la acreditación del Ministerio para ser enseñado, profesora. Sin embargo, es una clase válida muggle para la que estoy cualificada a enseñar hasta el nivel postsecundario y por lo tanto es aceptada por el Gremio de Aritmagos como educación continua. –Hermione sonrió con dulzura–, ¿No cree que hubiéramos hecho esto sin asegurarnos de que fuera legal, verdad?

El ojo de Umbridge comenzó a temblar–. Marca mis palabras, Granger –dijo–, tu insolencia te traerá a un mal final pronto. –Se giró y se fue del apartamento.

–Y tu perro también –dijo Hermione cuando la puerta fue finalmente cerrada.

Septima se sentó con pesadez en su sillón–. No debiste hacer eso, Hermione –dijo.

–Mejor que me corran a mí del castillo que a ti, Septima. Te necesito aquí para que mantengas tu mirada en Harry. Vamos, hay que organizar las notas. Tengo el presentimiento de que tendré que trabajar por mi cuenta por un tiempo. Oh, y antes de irme, tengo un anillo que quiero darte.

–¿Qué?

* * *

Después de esa conversación, Hermione tuvo que saltarse el partido de quidditch. El ir podría haber sido visto como interferir con la escuela. Sus amigos habían esperado verla ahí, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Claro, Harry reflexionó después, no se perdió de mucho. Entre la falta de los gemelos y la falta de confianza de Ron, su defensa fue tan terrible que perdieron aun cuando Ginny capturó la snitch después de sólo veintidós minutos.

Todo llegó un punto crítico el siguiente lunes cuando Harry encontró una pila de cartas enfrente de él durante el desayuno.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo Ron.

–Sí, ¿de dónde salió todo esto? –dijo Ginny.

–Hola, Harry. –Levantaron la mirada y vieron a Luna Lovegood acercándose a ellos, tenía a Cedric con ella, quien también tenía un puño de cartas–. Probablemente deberías leer el artículo primero –dijo Luna.

–¿El artículo? –dijo Harry–. Oh, cierto, el artículo en el _Quisquilloso._

–¿Quieres decir el que Hermione organizó? –dijo Ginny.

–Sí. –Harry abrió un paquete enrollado en papel café y desenrolló la edición de marzo del _Quisquilloso_. La portada mostraba las fotos lado a lado de Harry y Cedric como campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos del año pasado con el encabezado:

_HARRY POTTER Y CEDRIC DIGGORY HABLAN_

_LA VERDAD SOBRE QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO_

_Y LA NOCHE EN LA QUE REGRESÓ_

–Es bueno, ¿no lo creen? –dijo Luna–. Papá dice que podría ser nuestra edición más vendida.

–La verdadera prueba será cuantas personas lo creen –dijo Cedric.

–Si les importa tanto para escribir, probablemente lo hacen… –dijo Ginny, abriendo la carta más cercana de Harry, pero entonces, hizo una mueca–. Oh. Olvídenlo. Este piensa que estás loco, Harry. –Gruñó para sí misma he hizo la carta una bola.

Cedric frunció el ceño y abrió su primera carta–. Oye, este nos cree –dijo.

Harry abrió una carta por sí mismo y pronto descubrió que quizás la mitad de las personas que se molestaron en escribirle creían en él y Cedric, pero no tuvieron tiempo de comparar notas antes de que una voz femenina, falsa, y fastidiosa se escuchara detrás de ellos–, ¿hay algún problema aquí, Sr. Diggory?

Cedric se giró y se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo mientras miraba a Umbridge–. Ninguno, profesora –dijo.

–¿Entonces qué es todo esto? –dijo señalando las cartas.

–Correo de fans, profesora.

–¿Correo de fans? ¿Por qué dos estudiantes recibirían correo de fans?

–Quizás porque ganamos el Torneo de los Tres Magos juntos, profesora. ¿Hay algún problema?

–Hubiera pensado que cualquier "correo de fans" relacionado con el torneo hubiera sido recibido el verano pasado, no repentinamente ocho meses después –dijo Umbridge–. Esto parece bastante… sospechoso.

Entonces, con una velocidad que no sabía que poseía, tomó las cartas de las manos de Cedric.

–¡Profesora! –exclamó él.

–Correspondencia sospechosa debe ser inspeccionado para la seguridad de los estudiantes. –Revisó las cartas y pronto encontró la revista que Cedric había escondido debajo de ellas. Leyó la portada, y su rostro pálido tomó un púrpura enrojecido con enojo–. ¿Qué es esto, Sr. Diggory? –chilló en tono más agudo de lo normal.

Cedric suspiró en voz baja–. Si leyera la portada, profesora, sabría que es una entrevista que Harry y yo dimos sobre lo ocurrido el junio pasado.

–¿Y cuándo hicieron esto?

–Durante el último fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

Umbridge estaba temblando por la ira. Estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera podía hablar más fuerte que un susurro–. No habrá más visitas a Hogsmeade para usted y el Sr. Potter, Sr. Diggory. Cincuenta puntos menos para cada una de sus casas y una semana de detención para cada uno, y estaré hablando con el director sobre su puesto como Premio Anual. He intentado enseñarles una y otra vez a los dos a no decir mentiras. No comprendo como… –Se giró y miró a la mesa de nuevo–. ¡Señorita Lovegood! –exclamó.

–¿Sí, profesora? –dijo Luna.

–Es la revista de su padre, ¿no es así?

–Sí, profesora.

–¿Tuvo algo que ver con esto?

–Hermione Granger organizó todo, profesora –Cedric se colocó enfrente de ella–. Y fue perfectamente legal.

Umbridge mostró una sonrisa malvada–. _Sedición _no es legal, Sr. Diggory.

–No hubo nada de sedición aquí, profesora –respondió Cedric–. Hablamos contra la administración, no contra el Ministerio como tal. No hay sedición en involucrarse en el proceso democrático.

Ella lo miró por un momento, mirando a la revista y de regreso a él–. Estaré leyendo esta revista con cuidado para confirmar eso, entonces.

–Profesora, ¿en verdad tiene la autoridad de castigarnos por esto? –probó Cedric–. Tomó lugar fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, y dar una entrevista a la prensa no está contra las reglas.

–Fue un viaje sancionado por la escuela, Sr. Diggory –resopló ella–. Aún está bajo mi autoridad disciplinaria. Y el propagar calumnias e incitar el pánico _es_ contra las reglas… señorita Lovegood, no respondió mi pregunta.

–Ella no hizo nada –dijo Harry.

–Ayudé con la entrevista –habló Luna con calma.

–¡Luna, no! –siseó Ginny.

Luna se levantó de la mesa–. No tengo miedo de defender lo que creo, profesora.

–Entonces compartirá el castigo de sus conspiradores, señorita Lovegood. Cincuenta puntos de Ravenclaw y una semana de detención.

–¡NO! –Ginny saltó de la mesa y sacó su varita–. ¡No la toque! –Hubiera lanzado un maleficio de los mocomurciélagos si sus hermanos no la hubieran jalado atrás.

–Veinte puntos menos de Gryffindor y detención esta noche, señorita Weasley, si está tan ansiosa por unirse a sus amigos –soltó Umbridge. Elevó su voz y habló a todo el comedor–, Habrá más anuncios durante el transcurso del día, estudiantes. Favor de otorgarles toda su atención.

* * *

Sirius Black esperó ansiosamente hasta tarde esa noche por la esperada llamada en espejo. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que Harry terminaría en detención por esa entrevista y estaría muy cansado para llamarlo, pero cuando el espejo finalmente zumbó, se sorprendió, y se preocupó, al ver a Ginny Weasley aparecer sollozando.

–¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo le pasó a Harry?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está?

–D...detención –dijo con dificultad.

–Oh, bueno, esperábamos eso, pero… Oh, recibió la pluma de nuevo, ¿no es así?

–Sí, pero...

–¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué más pasó?

–¡Está con Luna! –sollozó Ginny.

–¿Luna?

–Umbridge también le dio una semana de detención. ¡Tienes que _hacer_ algo, Sirius! ¿No puedes pararla? ¿No puede alguien arrestarla o algo? ¿No podemos arrestarla _nosotros_? ¡Tenemos el ED! ¿No hay algo llamado arresto ciudadano o algo?

–_No_, Ginny. Lo hemos intentado, pero es intocable mientras Fudge la apoye. Incluso si encontramos algo contra ella, la perdonará y despedirá a Amelia Bones, y no podemos permitir eso.

–No puedo soportar verla así, Sirius –dijo ella–. Es suficiente malo ver a Harry abrir su mano de nuevo, pero Luna ha sido mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas. Es muy dulce e inocente verla ser lastimada así.

–Espera, ¿los _viste_ haciéndolo? –dijo él, confundido.

–Yo también recibí detención. Por defenderla.

–Oh, no. ¿Con la pluma?

Ella asintió–. _Debo respetar a mis mayores_. Pero solo una noche. Nada de cicatrices. –Mostró su mano sin marcas–. Pero no me importa. Solo quiero sacar a Luna de eso. Y a Harry si puedo...

–¡Ginny! Ginny, lo siento –intentó calmarla Sirius–. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. No sin arriesgar algo peor. Y conozco a Luna. Es más fuerte de lo que parece. Vas a tener que… Espera… hay algo que puedo hacer. Puedo pedir a Hermione que haga otra entrevista… sin Luna esta vez… y publicar lo que Umbridge está haciendo en el _Quisquilloso_. –Se detuvo cuando otro pensamiento llegó a su mente–: Espera un minuto, si Harry y Luna están en detención, ¿qué de Cedric Diggory?

–Sirius –dijo ella–. Cedric se fue.

* * *

Hermione no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en Hogwarts ese día, excepto que Harry no había podido llamarla por espejo cuando estuvo en Grimmauld Place, así que probablemente tuvo detención. Fue a casa después de sus lecciones con el profesor Slughorn aun preguntándose qué había pasado. Le preocupaba que Umbridge pensara en algo peor que lo que ya había hecho, pero con suerte lo peor que pasaría (aunque aún era muy malo) era que Harry recibiría otra semana de detención.

Fue después de la cena que Hermione escuchó un ruido familiar frente a la casa y de inmediato estuvo en alerta. Algo estaba pasando. No podía pensar en alguien que supiera donde vivía, querría visitarla esta noche, y necesitaría tomar el autobús noctámbulo para hacerlo. Miró por la mirilla, temiendo algún plan de un mortífago, pero se sorprendió de ver a Cedric caminando a su puerta.

–¿Todo está bien, Hermione? –la llamó su mamá.

–Cedric está en la puerta, mamá –respondió ella–. Debería estar en la escuela. Creo que hay un problema… ¿Dobby?

_¡Pop! _–Sí, señorita Hermione.

–Tenemos compañía. Quédate detrás de mí en caso de que haya problemas. –Sacó una varita hecha en casa y abrió la puerta–. ¿Cedric?

–Hermione. Bien, estás en casa. –La saludó con su mano izquierda, su brazo de madera colgando sin moverse a su lado. Él se acercó, pero ella apuntó su varita a él.

–Sólo un momento. La primera vez que me conociste, ¿qué me dijiste? –dijo Hermione.

–¿Qué?

–Contesta la pregunta, por favor.

Cedric cerró sus ojos y lo pensó–. Pensé que estabas perdida porque entraste a la clase de Aritmancia. Te pregunté qué aula estabas buscando.

Ella bajó su varita–. Lamento eso. Uno no puede tener mucho cuidado estos días.

–Oh, cierto. Por supuesto.

–Vamos. No sabía que sabías donde vivía.

–Harry me dijo.

–Ah.

Cedric entró a la casa incómodo, mirando a su alrededor al hogar muggle, y fue recibido por la familia de Hermione. Se sorprendió un poco de ver al elfo doméstico, incluso cuando sabía que había contratado uno.

–Cedric, recuerdas a mis padres –preguntó.

–Por supuesto. Es bueno verlos de nuevo, Sr. y Sra. Granger –dijo él.

–Igualmente, Cedric –dijo Dan–, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

Cedric hizo una mueca–. Sí, erm, sobre eso… me salí.

–¿No eres el Premio Anual? –preguntó Emma.

–Lo era… pero ya no. Esa ya no es mi escuela. Dumbledore puede que aún sea el director, pero Umbridge es quien en verdad está a cargo del lugar. ¿Sabías que estableció _dos_ nuevos Decretos Educacionales hoy?

–No. Esperaba uno, pero… ¿cuáles fueron? –preguntó Hermione.

Él produjo dos hojas de pergamino, una más larga que la otra. La primera decía:

_Por Orden de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts_

_Para promover el funcionamiento eficiente de Hogwarts, los maestros no pueden participar en programas de educación continua durante el año académico._

_Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional Número Veintiocho_

_Firmado por:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Suma Inquisidora_

–Bueno, esperaba ese –dijo Hermione.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, estaba fingiendo dar clases de matemáticas a Septima para saltarme el último Decreto, pero tuve que asumir la culpa por ella cuando Umbridge nos descubrió.

–¿Estás en problemas, Hermione? –preguntó Emma.

–No, sólo no puedo trabajar con ella hasta que Umbridge se vaya. ¿Cuál fue el segundo Decreto?

Cedric les mostró el otro pergamino:

_Por Orden de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts_

_Cualquier estudiante encontrado en posesión, leyendo, o escuchando cualquier tipo de medio prohibido (ver Lista) será expulsado._

_Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional Número Veintinueve_

_Firmado por:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Suma Inquisidora_

_Lista referente al Decreto Educacional Número Veintinueve_

_Medios prohibidos:_

_El Quisquilloso_

_Playwizard_

_Weekly World News_

–¿Una lista? –dijo Hermione–. Oh, es _buena_. Y se mueve rápido. No creí que lo hiciera el mismo día.

–¿Hay un Play-_wizard_? –dijo Emma.

–¿_Weekly World News _está en la lista? –preguntó Dan.

Hermione lanzó una mirada a sus padres diciéndoles que se enfocaran en el asunto pertinente–. Bueno, un aspecto positivo: si prohíbe la entrevista, hará que _todos_ quieran leerla. Pero Cedric, ¿por qué te saliste de Hogwarts? ¿Qué podría haber sido tan malo para que hicieras eso? ¿Y qué de todos los otros estudiantes que te necesitan para que los apoyes?

–Hermione, no puedo hacer eso si tengo que dejar que Umbridge me pisotee. Tuve que tomar una posición y mostrarle que no lo soportaría.

Hermione frunció el ceño–. ¿Y te dio detención, no es así?

–Una semana entera.

–¿Tienes hambre? Tenemos sobras. Asumo que no tuviste oportunidad de comer tu cena.

–Podría comer algo, gracias.

–Dobby, prepara un plato nuevo para Cedric, por favor –dijo Emma.

–Sí, Sra. Granger.

–Entonces, ¿recibiste detención? –preguntó con preocupación.

–Sí. Y Harry y Luna.

–¿Luna también? –dijo Hermione.

Él sonrió–: Debiste verla. Se levantó y dijo que necesitaba defender sus creencias… Y entonces Ginny intentó defenderla y recibió una noche por sus problemas.

Dobby apareció con su comida, y él comenzó a comer temblorosamente solo usando su mano izquierda.

–Cedric, ¿qué pasó en detención? –preguntó Hermione.

–Nos hizo usar esas plumas negras suyas. Tú sabes cuales.

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció, y las expresiones de sus padres se endurecieron–. Oh, sí. Sabemos cuáles –gruñó Dan.

–Pues, comencé a escribir, y pensé que no estaría tan mal porque casi no siento con mi prostética mágica. Pero olvidé que la pluma se supone que la sana, y no funciona con madera y metal. Así que me detuve y le pregunté si era legal...

–Lo es –interrumpió Hermione–. Ella inventó las cosas, así que no hay ley en contra.

–Ah… bueno, pensé como tú. Y tienes razón; hay muchos estudiantes menores que me buscan como guía, así que no quería intentar nada, y continué. Pero entonces, la pluma cortó tan profundo en mi mano que rompió el mecanismo. –Sacudió su mano de madera sobre la mesa, y los Granger soltaron un grito ahogado cuando lo vieron. Las palabras, _No debo decir mentiras_, estaban talladas amplia y profundamente en la madera. Dentro, los cables delicados que mágicamente controlaban el mecanismo estaban cortados y colgaban deshilachados de los agujeros. Los dedos colgaban solo medio unidos, como si todos los tendones hubieran sido cortados, lo cual era bastante cerca de la verdad–. Sí, bastante desagradable, ¿no es así? –dijo–. ¿Crees poder arreglarlo?

Hermione examinó la mano de cerca–. No sin magia –dijo ella–. No de una manera que dure. Y aún con, eh, la alternativa que estaba usando, Umbridge tiene a la Oficina de Magia Accidental vigilándome con atención, así que no podría hacerlo aquí.

–Está bien. Sólo no quería enfrentar a mis padres después de esto. Pero bueno, cuando mi mano se rompió, no pude sostener la pluma… Umbridge me dijo que escribiera las líneas con la izquierda. Me rehusé. Le dije que no iba a arruinar mi mano buena. Me dijo que podía expulsarme por insubordinación, y… exploté. Le dije que me iba. Me preocupa que tomé la decisión incorrecta, pero por lo menos soy mayor de edad. Puedo ser más útil fuera que dentro de Hogwarts, como tú. Puedo ir a donde quiera y decir lo que quiera, sin tener que seguir sus estúpidas reglas.

–Si me derrotas, me volveré más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar –citó Hermione.

–¿Qué?

–No importa. ¿Sabes quién será el Premio Anual ahora?

–Le pedí a la profesora Sprout que recomendara a Roger a Dumbledore por mí. Es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Hermione asintió con pesadez–. Está bien, Cedric –dijo ella–. Comprendo lo que hiciste. Rayos, yo hice lo mismo hace meses, y me ha hecho mucho bien.

–¿Pero qué de tu educación? –preguntó Dan.

–Puedo conseguir un tutor, Sr. Granger.

–Cedric es sangre pura –explicó Hermione–. Y tiene dinero. No tendrá los problemas que nosotros.

–Mi papá se enojará y gritará por un tiempo, pero lo hará. Pero Hermione, también quería advertirte.

Los Granger se tensaron al instante–. ¿Sobre qué? –dijo Hermione.

–Umbridge va a intentar declarar que cometiste un acto de sedición al organizar esa entrevista. No funcionará, por supuesto. Tuve cuidado sobre lo que Harry y yo dijimos. Pero quizás envíe a los aurores a interrogarte. Si tienes algún contacto en la oficina de los aurores, sería mejor que les dijeras para que puedan hacer algo antes.

Hermione tragó con fuerza. Eso podría volverse malo muy pronto. No había pensado en un cargo de sedición. Eso era lúdicro incluso para Umbridge, pero quizás…

–Lo haré –dijo, mentalmente escribiendo las cartas para que Dobby entregara en Grimmauld Place al primer auror que llegara, y una para Susan Bones ofreciendo a Dobby a que pasara un mensaje a su tía… Y probablemente debía escribir una George y Fred, implorándoles que no siguieran el ejemplo de Cedric. Era una situación completamente diferente.

Pero entonces, también estaba el riesgo de dementores, se dio cuenta por primera vez. Aún tenía el mal presentimiento de que alguien en el Ministerio había enviado a los dementores detrás de Harry, y ella había puesto un blanco sobre ella. Resolvió escribir otra carta a Dumbledore para preguntar si podría hacer algo sobre eso.

–Pero también tengo una pregunta –agregó Cedric.

–¿Eh? Oh, ¿cuál? –salió de sus pensamientos.

–¿Cómo te has estado metiendo para las reuniones con el ED?

Hermione sonrió–. Llega a Honeydukes media hora antes de la próxima reunión agendada. Yo te ayudaré a entrar. Oh, y ya que estas fuera de la escuela ahora y trabajando por tu cuenta, creo que te debería dar un anillo.

–_¡¿Qué?!_

Se estaba divirtiendo bastante con eso.

* * *

–Rookwood, me alienta ver que te has recuperado por completo de Azkaban –dijo Voldemort–. Y te has puesto al corriente de los eventos recientes, por supuesto.

–Estoy ansioso por servirle, Amo –dijo Rookwood.

–Bien. Necesito de tu experiencia en tu antiguo departamento.

–Por supuesto, Amo.

–Te informé que antes de mi desafortunada derrota, una profecía había sido realizada concerniente a mí y a Harry Potter. Busco obtener esta profecía para evitar otro desastroso error como ese.

–Eso será… difícil, Amo –respondió Rookwood nervioso–. Las profecías están bastante protegidas para asegurarse de que ninguna persona no autorizada pueda tomarlas de los estantes.

–Avery me aseguró que sólo necesitaríamos colocar a un inefable bajo una Imperio para tomarla por mí. Eso falló.

–Avery estaba equivocado, Amo –dijo el sirviente de Voldemort, ganando confianza–. Solo los sujetos de la profecía o el Guardián de la Sala de las Profecías pueden removerlas.

–¿El Guardián? –preguntó Voldemort.

Rookwood negó con su cabeza–. Sería más fácil colocar al Ministro bajo un Imperio, Amo. O incluso a esta Madame Bones que ha tomado control de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Ni siquiera los otros inefables saben quién es el Guardián.

–Ya veo… Has hecho bien en decirme esto, Rookwood… He desperdiciado meses en los planes de Avery… Pero no importa. Si es necesario, yo mismo me infiltraré en el Ministerio. Pero no estamos listo. Sería mucho mejor hacer que Potter tomara la profecía por mí. Te dije antes que podía enviarle visiones, Rookwood, pero desafortunadamente, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Severus, el mocoso está aprendiendo Oclumancia con éxito. Es cada vez más difícil para mí disuadirlo.

Voldemort guardó silencio, y Rookwood rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba solicitando una solución–. Mi Señor –dijo temblorosamente–, es el Legilimago más poderoso en el mundo… mucho consumado que yo. Si… si Potter no es engañado por sus visiones, quizás otra manera de tentarlo sería más efectiva.

Voldemort lo consideró–. Sí… quizás. Potter _tiene_ amigos afuera de la protección de Hogwarts. Y ciertamente tiene un gran complejo de héroe. Hablaré con Lucius sobre esto. Su hijo sabrá más. Mientras tanto, Rookwood, quiero un mapa completo del Departamento de Misterios y un resumen de todo lo que sabes sobre profecías y la Sala de las Profecías.

–Al instante, mi Señor.

* * *

A pesar de sus contratiempos, Hermione continuó sus varios proyectos. Sus estudios en metalurgia habían sido ignorados por un tiempo con todo lo demás que tenía que hacer, especialmente ahora que ya no podía hacer magia en casa, pero aún tenía una cosa que quería hacer antes de dejarlos: fundir tungsteno.

Esto aparentemente no era estándar ni siquiera para los muggles. El tungsteno normalmente no era trabajado fundido. Era trabajado por sinterización: calentar y compactar metal en polvo para unir parcialmente las partículas. Eso no era sorprendente porque solo cerámica rara y cara podía soportar el suficiente calor para contener el metal fundido. Con encantamientos imperturbables, no tenía ese problema, pero sí tenía el problema de como generar tanto calor en primer lugar. Había un gran salto de las llamas con las que los magos trabajaban típicamente, o incluso los 2500 grados Celsius del fuego de termita, al punto de fusión del tungsteno de 3422 grados.

Investigó las varias maneras muggles de crear tal intenso calor, y no encontró mucho que fuera prometedor. No pudo encontrar ningún material sobre inducción u hornos de arco eléctrico que se elevaran a más de 3000 grados Celsius. Un horno solar podía alcanzar los 4000 grados, pero no estaba segura de poder lograr eso con los materiales que tenía disponibles. Necesitaría de un espejo con forma de un paraboloide perfecto (probablemente con magia), y un crisol con encantamiento imperturbable (Mmm, ¿podría escribir un ensayo sobre eso?) al punto perfecto. ¿Qué tan grande necesitaría ser el espejo? Necesitó jugar un poco con los ángulos y la Ley de Stefan-Boltzmann, pero resultó a 130 veces el diámetro del blanco… _si_ podía apuntarlo directamente al sol y evacuar el aire alrededor del blanco. Así que necesitaría un espejo de unos cuatro pies de largo para derretir un blanco de un centímetro. No muy eficiente, pero podría funcionar.

Decidió intentarlo. El problema era donde hacerlo. No podía hacerlo en casa. Levantaría muchas cejas intentarlo ahí, y necesitaría realizar un encantamiento de vacío con magia activa. Podría construirlo en Grimmauld Place, pero no había espacio para probarlo dentro del encantamiento Fidelio.

Parecía que estaba atorada hasta que, el lunes en Grimmauld Place, tuvo una idea.

–Sirius, ¿el Fidelio se extiende hasta el techo?

–Pues, tendría que revisar con Dumbledore, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tendría que llegar más arriba que las chimeneas y las antenas. ¿Por qué?

Hermione sonrió–. ¿Puedo subir?

Resultó que tuvo suerte. El profesor Dumbledore informó a Sirius que el encantamiento Fidelio se extendía lo suficiente arriba del techo de Grimmauld Place para probar su horno solar de manera segura mientras usara encantamientos para despejar el humo. Y así, el jueves, Sirius y el profesor Slughorn subieron a ayudarla. Probablemente podría haberlo hecho sola, pero sería más fácil con los tres.

Su horno solar consistía en un aro de madera de cuatro pies en diámetro conectado sobre una base de telescopio de segunda mano con una cestería. Una enorme hoja de metal estaba extendida a lo largo, mágicamente acomodada en un paraboloide matemáticamente perfecto y suavizada con el apropiado esquema rúnico. (Si lo pensaba, podría hacer una fortuna en el negocio de los telescopios haciendo eso.) Colocó una barra de metal conectada al crisol. El crisol era un vaso ordinario encantado para ser inquebrantable, y hecho casi invisible con un nuevo encantamiento que Hermione había desarrollado: un encantamiento de cambio de color bastante modificado que reducía el índice de refracción del vaso para que fuera casi idéntico al del aire. De este modo, absorbería tan poca luz solar como fuera posible y permanecería frío. También lo encantó para que fuera resistente al calor y agregó un encantamiento imperturbable encima de eso, y entonces, usó el encantamiento de vacío para evacuar el aire en una burbuja alrededor, haciéndolo el crisol perfecto para derretir tungsteno.

–¿Y qué tan caliente dijo que estaría esto, señorita Granger? –preguntó el profesor Slughorn.

–Si podemos apuntar bien el disco, podría ser tan caliente como cuatro mil grados Celsius –dijo ella.

–Cuatro mil… –dijo él asombrado–. Creo que eso es más caliente que cualquier fuego mágico del que haya escuchado. Claro, el fuego maldito puede ser más destructivo, pero usa magia para hacerlo.

–Pues, esta es buena y antigua luz solar –dijo ella–. Sólo como quemar cosas con una gran lupa.

–Esto ciertamente será un logro si funciona, entonces. ¿Y sólo lo apuntamos al sol?

–Sí, para que el reflejo caiga sobre el crisol. –Había colocado una pequeña cantidad de polvo de tungsteno en el hueco del encantamiento imperturbable–. Es suerte que hay algo de sol hoy.

–Sí, ahora veamos… –El profesor Slughorn agitó su varita y con cuidado colocó el disco en el ángulo correcto y lo encantó para que siguiera al sol. Al ser un Maestro de Pociones con mano estable, podía confiar en él para que realizara esos cuidadosos movimientos exactamente. Los tres observaron como el polvo de tungsteno brillaba una luz blanca por el reflejo de la luz solar.

–Parece que está funcionando –dijo Sirius.

–Sí, solo necesitamos ver si se calentará lo suficiente –dijo Hermione. La luz era tan brillante que usó lentes oscurecidos mágicamente para verlo. En el vacío de la burbuja, el tungsteno se calentó rápidamente, y en unos minutos, vio la pila de polvo brillar con su propio calor y caer en líquido a la forma del crisol–. Creo que está funcionando –dijo ella–. Bajémoslo.

Lo hicieron. El tungsteno aún estaba caliente y blanco, y debieron tener cuidado de evitar que saliera del crisol. Estaba tan caliente que necesitaron de encantamientos de enfriamiento cuidadosamente aplicados antes de siquiera poder levantar el encantamiento de vacío de manera segura. Por suerte, Hermione no tuvo que preocuparse de que se pegara. En cuanto el encantamiento imperturbable fue levantado, un bulto sólido de tungsteno cayó al fondo del vaso. Lo volteó sobre su mano y lo mostró.

–Pues, funcionó –dijo ella.

–¡Maravilloso! –exclamó el profesor Slughorn–. Eso _no_ es algo que se vea todos los días. Esto podría ser un proceso muy valioso.

–No sé sobre _eso_, profesor. Se necesitó de un esquema muy complicado para hacer solo esto… Todo este trabajo para menos de una onza de tungsteno sólido –dijo para sí misma–. Pero supongo que esto completa mi colección de elementos, pero honestamente, sería más fácil si...

Se congeló. No. No _podía_ ser tan fácil, ¿verdad?

_Si tan solo pudiera reordenar los átomos_, pensó.

Pensó los primeros pasos de la aritmancia en su cabeza. Por la barba de Merlín, ¡lo era!

–¡Soy una idiota! –gruñó. El hechizo para filtrar magnesio _ya_ reorganizaba los átomos en el suelo, convirtiendo el metal de su forma iónica a su forma metálica. Aún no estaba segura de donde salía la energía, pero funcionaba. Moléculas sencillas no serían mucho más difíciles, ni los cristales metálicos. ¿Y quizás los supermagnetos permanentes también? ¿Nitrógeno líquido? ¿Oxígeno líquido? Esos podrían tener sus propios desafíos diferentes, pero aun así...

Espera, podía hacer _cristales._

No _podía_ ser tan fácil, ¿verdad?

Necesitaba regresar a su pizarra.

* * *

Decretos Educacionales hasta el momento:

#21: Prohíbe a los estudiantes de estudiar en el extranjero.

#22: Permite al Ministerio seleccionar maestros para puestos vacantes en Hogwarts.

#23: Nombra a Umbridge como Suma Inquisidora.

#24: Da a Umbridge autoridad suprema sobre los castigos.

#25: Prohíbe organizaciones estudiantiles no autorizadas.

#26: Prohíbe que maestros den información a estudiantes fuera de sus materias.

#27: Prohíbe que maestros enseñen materias extra.

#28: Prohíbe que maestros participen en programas de educación continua durante el año escolar.

#29: Prohíbe una lista de medios de comunicación.


	27. Los diamantes son para siempre

JK Rowling es la mejor amiga de una mujer… con excepciones. White Squirrel es el mejor amigo de los traductores.

**Notas del autor: **Sí, Umbridge sigue aquí. Sí, recibirá lo que se merece al final. Pero por ahora, es un brazo del gobierno. Si la atacan, traerá el peso completo del Ministerio sobre sus cabezas. Si desaparece, será reemplazada por alguien igual de malo. Hermione lo sabe, y se está aguantando por esta razón. Puede que sea más satisfactorio matarla, pero el mundo real no funciona así.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

No era _tan_ fácil.

Pero aún estaba muy dentro de la capacidad de Hermione.

Paso uno: separar carbono puro de carbón (el cual en su mayoría ya era carbono). Esto era fácil con sus hechizos de filtrado elemental. Esto creó lo que estaba segura era grafito en polvo.

Paso dos: usar su hechizo de filtrado de magnesio original como punto de inicio y crear un hechizo que funcionara en reverso para reorganizar los átomos de carbono de regreso a su estructura cristalina. Ya había considerado esto, pero no se había dado cuenta del potencial hasta ahora.

Paso tres: el hechizo podía reorganizar los átomos de carbono en el arreglo sencillo en tetraedro de un cristal de diamante sin mucho problema, pero necesitaba de un patrón macroscópico que seguir.

De otro modo, a menos que pudiera visualizar el cristal completo como un Maestro de Transformaciones, terminaría con un bulto amorfo de microcristales agregados. La solución fueron runas… y lo que aprendería después era un toque de alquimia.

Con cuidado calculó todas las dimensiones y regresó a sus raíces matemáticas, usando una regla y un transportador para dibujar una proyección ortográfica de un sencillo diamante en ocho facetas. De acuerdo con el libro de biblioteca muggle que había conseguido, esa era la talla de un típico diamante del renacimiento, y era el más común. Por sus patrones de refracción, parecería negro a simple vista, pero era un buen comienzo.

Entonces, estaban las runas. Las runas para fondear el hechizo de arreglo de los cristales a las líneas para hacer que tomara la forma deseada en un solo cristal. Runas para corregir la inevitable desalineación en su diseño y asegurarse que las facetas siguieran los planes de clivaje perfectamente. Runas numéricas raramente usadas para definir el tamaño del blanco. El nórdico no tenía números, así que numerales romanos eran usados por defecto… lo cual era un fastidio. Todo tenía que ser descrito como radios. Uj. Tendría que buscar un sistema mejor. También tenía que evacuar el aire alrededor del blanco, o el nitrógeno se metería en la estructura del cristal y lo tiñería de amarillo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que el oxígeno haría. Era desordenado, muy complicado, y Ron podría haber hecho algo mejor, pero no estaba lista para traer a alguien más a esto.

Paso cuatro: una vez probó todas las partes que pudo, transfirió su diseño en papel a un panel de madera y realizó el hechizo en Grimmauld Place. Funcionó.

El polvo de grafito se arremolinó, formando una figura de octaedro. Lentamente, se asentó, solidificó, y cambió de un negro mate oscuro a un lustre profundo pero transparente. Lo tomó… con cuidado; las esquinas estaban afiladas hasta el átomo si lo había hecho bien… y lo raspó contra el escritorio. Parecía bastante sólido. Intento rasparlo con un cuchillo. El metal no lo marcó. Se sentía anormalmente frío en su mano, revelando la alta conductividad de calor del diamante. Había funcionado.

Le tomó una semana de noches largas, investigación, cálculo, y ansiedad, pero funcionó. Podía hacer diamantes reorganizando los átomos en el grafito.

Y la aterrorizó.

A pesar de su aprehensión, modificó su diagrama para hacer el diamante más grande. Necesitaba probar su punto para poder convencer a cierta persona de lo serio que esto era. Funcionó de nuevo. Envió a Dobby con una carta a sus padres diciendo que estaba trabajando en un proyecto urgente y necesitaba quedarse a dormir. No estuvieron contentos, pero dijeron que estaba bien mientras no se volviera un hábito.

Modificó su diagrama para agregar más facetas y hacer una talla de Mazarino. Funcionó de nuevo, produciendo un diamante que lucía mucho más brillante que el de ocho facetas.

Hermione apenas llegó a Honeydukes antes de que cerraran. Para cuando llegó al castillo, era después del toque de queda. Uso el mapa del matemago para evadir las patrullas, a Umbridge, y a Peeves, y llegó a la puerta de la persona en cuya sabiduría, conocimiento, y discreción confiaba más.

* * *

Septima Vector ya estaba en su ropa de noche, lista para irse a dormir temprano, cuando la campana sonó en su puerta. Por suerte, no fue la marcha fúnebre que había preparado para señalar la llegada de Umbridge, pero aún se preocupó al escuchar la campana al ritmo del himno de "This is My Father's World", la cual había elegido no por la referencia religiosa, sino porque contenía la frase "Música de las Esferas". Era Hermione quien estaba en su puerta esa noche. Septima se apresuró al agujero del retrato y lo abrió. Su preocupación se incrementó cuando vio a Hermione parada afuera, luciendo pálida y asustada.

–Hermione, ¿qué pasa? –susurró–. No debes de ser vista conmigo.

–Lo sé, pero tenía que hablar contigo –susurró Hermione–. No podía esperar. ¿Puedo pasar? Hay una patrulla de perfectos acercándose. –Mostró su mapa.

–Claro, pronto, pronto –la apresuró Septima dentro–. ¿Té?

–S...sí, por favor. Manzanilla, si tienes.

Septima preparó el té y se unió a Hermione en su salón–. Hermione, tú… Perdona, pero te ves terrible. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo con tus padres?

Ella negó con su cabeza–: No, están bien. Es sobre mi investigación.

–¿Y no podía esperar hasta la mañana? O la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

–Yo… pues, supongo que sí, pero estaba enloqueciendo. Lamento molestarte tan noche...

–Está bien, Hermione. Es bueno verte, pero por favor, ¿qué descubriste que te asustó tanto para venir aquí después de horas solo para hablar conmigo?

–Creo que acabo de romper la economía del mundo mágico.

Septima la miró con desconcierto. El único sonido en el apartamento fue el sonido del silbido de la tetera unos minutos después.

–¿Septima? –preguntó Hermione. Agitó su mano y convocó la tetera al salón ella misma–. ¿Septima? –repitió.

–Teóricamente, ¿o en verdad lo hiciste? –dijo Septima.

–Teóricamente.

–Oh, bien –suspiró ella con alivio–. Si _en verdad_ rompieras la economía del mundo mágico, los duendes te matarían. Literalmente.

Hermione se estremeció. Había escuchado historias de terror sobre los duendes, y no sólo de la clase del profesor Binns. Ellos y otros sindicatos alrededor del mundo controlaban al monopolio en la moneda mágica con recelo–. No quiero causar problemas –dijo–. Es sólo que fue tan _fácil_. Una vez me di cuenta de que era posible, descubrí como hacerlo en una semana.

Septima sabía bien que lo que a Hermione le tomaba una semana podría ser algo que a otros Aritmagos nunca se les ocurriría en sus vidas, pero aun así, esto sonaba extremo, incluso para ella–. Hermione, ¿qué crees poder hacer que quebrantará la economía?

Buscó en su bolso, y sacó una roca brillante del tamaño de una pelota de golf, y lo colocó sobre la mesa–. Hice esto.

Septima tomó la roca y la examinó. Sabía a lo que se _parecía, _pero no _podía_ serlo, ¿o sí?

–Hermione, esto es… ¿qué es esto? –preguntó.

–En este momento, es el diamante de corte perfecto más grande del mundo. Es de trescientos doce quilates, completamente incoloro, perfectamente tallado, e impecable hasta nivel molecular.

La miró con confusión de nuevo–. No comprendo, Hermione. He escuchado de personas transformando cosas a la _ilusión_ de piedras preciosas, pero se necesita de un verdadero maestro para visualizarlas, y no se mantienen a inspección superficial. No comprendo lo que hiciste.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada desafiante–. Intenta destransformarlo.

Agitó su varita y lanzó–, _Reparifarge_, –pero nada pasó. Intentó–, _Finite Incantatem_ –también sin efecto. Comenzó a probar hechizos de destransformación más fuertes… hechizos que eran reservados específicamente para transformaciones de otra manera permanente, transformaciones de objetos a objetos similares que podían durar más que otras, transformaciones con varios hechizos de sellado y otros encantamientos para hacerlas más resistentes a la magia, transformaciones fallidas que podrían ser difíciles de revertir. Cualquier experto en transformaciones tendría una letanía completa de hechizos a la mano en caso de emergencias. Ninguno de ellos tuvo algún efecto invisible en el diamante–. ¿Qué le hiciste? Estos son todos los hechizos que conozco.

–Puedes despertar a la profesora McGonagall si quieres, pero te ahorraré el tiempo –dijo Hermione–. _No_ está transformado.

–¿No está transformado?

–Está hecho de una pila de grafito… reorganicé los átomos.

Septima abrió los ojos como platos, mirando al diamante gigante–. Oh. Por. El. Trasero. Peludo. De. Merlín.

–Sí. Ahora sabes cómo me siento.

–Cómo… quiero decir… Los alquimistas más grandes del mundo podrían pasar sus carreras en esto. No… No debería ser posible.

–Con alquimia, estoy segura de que no. Pero un diamante solo son átomos de carbono en un patrón específico. Y hay bastantes hechizos para reorganizar las cosas en ciertos patrones. Ya los he estado usando para mis hechizos de filtrado de elementos sin darme cuenta. Por eso fue tan fácil.

–Pero esos encantamientos no podrían haber creado un cristal perfecto como este –insistió Septima.

–Probablemente podría haber hecho algo cercano, sólo visualizándolo –dijo Hermione–, pero no lo hice. Usé esto. –Buscó en su bolso de nuevo y sacó el panel de madera tallado que había usado para hacer el diamante.

Septima examinó el panel con cuidado–. Así que _sí_ es alquimia –dijo ella.

–No lo sé.

–Lo es. Diagramas rúnicos como este son exactamente el tipo de cosa que usan los alquimistas. Pero es muy diferente de cualquier alquimia que haya visto. Ni siquiera sé lo que haría a ese campo...

–Pero no los _necesito_, Septima –dijo ella–. Necesito los diagramas para hacer un diamante de corte impecable, pero no lo necesito para hacer polvo de diamante. Podría convertir vidrio en cuarzo, tiza en yeso. Puedo moldear metales sin fundirlos. Y ni siquiera he intentado moléculas covalentes aún. Todo _sin_ esos diagramas.

–Dios mío. Hermione, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? Este es todo un _campo_ nuevo de magia del que estás hablando. No creo que eso haya pasado en este siglo.

–Lo sé. Pero confía en mí, no tengo la intención de publicar esto pronto. ¿Sabes lo que haría a la economía mágica?

–No estoy segura de que _tú_ lo sepas.

Hermione frunció el ceño–: ¿Qué quieres decir, Septima? Puedo hacer el cálculo. Ese diamante que estás sosteniendo vale cientos de miles de galeones por sí solo. Dame otra semana, y puedo hacer uno que valga más que los Malfoy. Un mes, y podría hacerlo sin inundar el mercado muggle, y podría producir el suficiente dinero para comprar y vender el Ministerio.

–No, no podrías –dijo Septima automáticamente.

–¿Eh?

–Perdón. A veces se me olvida lo que sabes y no como hija de muggles. Más bien, podrías, pero los duendes no te dejarán convertir tanto dinero a galeones. Son _astutos_, Hermione. Saben que siempre existe la posibilidad de que algún muggle multimillonario podría tener un hijo mágico que inunde la economía mágica con oro, así que limitan la cantidad de dinero que puede ser convertido a galeones cada año.

–Oh… –Parecía obvio cuando lo ponía de ese modo. Nunca lo había considerado antes. Si Bill Gates tuviera un hijo mágico… una posibilidad de uno en cincuenta mil era muy pequeña, pero digna de consideración… podría comprar el mundo mágico entero si lo dejaban. Claro, los duendes habían pensado sobre eso–. Eso… eso me hace sentir un poco mejor –dijo–. ¿Pero qué de vender en galeones directamente? Podría vender ese… o varios diamantes más pequeños… en el mundo mágico y poner a la economía de cabeza.

–No. Hay un tratado entre el Ministerio y los duendes que hace que las tarifas bancarias sean más y más altas conforme más dinero cambia de manos. No te afecta a menos que seas rico como la mayoría en el Wizengamot, pero ese es el problema. Hay varias maneras en las que un multimillonario podría desestabilizar la economía mágica desde adentro. Claro, si solo fueran diamantes, el resto del mercado se estabilizaría pronto, pero no apreciarían tal conmoción en el sistema. Si lo intentaras, te atraparían en tanta burocracia que no podrías ganar más dinero del que ganarías convirtiendo a libras, y peor, harían el resto de tu vida más difícil.

–Así que si yo… hipotéticamente… quisiera hacer algo con esto, ¿tendría que controlarme?

El rostro de Septima se ensombreció–. Hermione, si quieres mi consejo, no hagas nada con eso. Probablemente sería mejor que destruyeras el diamante si puedes crearlo tan fácilmente. Si los duendes descubren que puedes _hacer_ estas cosas, te estarán vigilando con atención. Si perturbas los mercados mágicos, usarán todo su sistema financiero para obligarte a un contrato de exclusividad. Y si perturbas los mercados muggles, te reportarán por violar el Estatuto del Secreto.

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió con firmeza–. Comprendo, Septima… ¿pero y si los muggles ya pueden hacer esto?

–_¿Pueden?_ –dijo ella con sorpresa.

–No como ese, no –señaló al diamante gigante–, pero pueden hacer diamantes sintéticos, y apostaría buen dinero a que podrán replicar ese en unas décadas. Esa conmoción a la economía viene, les guste a los duendes o no.

–Oh, vaya… Eso podría ponerse feo. –Suspiró con pesadez–. Me preocupo por ti, Hermione. Entre la guerra y las cosas en las que te involucras, me preocupa que vayas a abarcar más de lo que puedes.

–Lo sé. Y puedo prometerte que tendré cuidado. Sólo no quiero dejar ir una oportunidad como esta si puedo evitarlo. Con la guerra como está, me temo que puede que lo necesite pronto.

Septima se sentó en silencio, mirando al enorme diamante. No le gustaba pensar sobre esas cosas. Hermione tenía razón. Como hija de muggles necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener, y una fuente de riqueza independiente podría ser de gran ayuda. Pero el como quería conseguirla… le parecía un acto desesperado… eso o su entusiasmo sin límites le estaba ganando.

–No voy a convencerte de dejarlo, ¿verdad? –dijo ella.

–No iría tan lejos, Septima. No quiero buscar más problemas. Pero si hay alguna manera de poder hacer esto...

Ella suspiró de nuevo–: No lo sé con seguridad, pero si quieres siquiera intentarlo, hay dos cosas que necesitas hacer. Primero, necesitas leer las leyes para hacer negocios en el mundo muggle _con cuidado_. No quieres cometer errores ahí. Y segundo, necesitas solicitar una licencia de Alquimista de inmediato. Puede que no creas que es alquimia, pero lo es. Eso te protegerá de acción legal de parte de los duendes si te mantienes dentro de las restricciones.

Hermione frunció el ceño–: Pero con el Ministerio como está, no hay manera en que me den la licencia.

–Lo harán para un estudiante. Esto es lo que necesitas hacer: dile al profesor Slughorn que quieres tomar la clase de Alquimia del profesor Dumbledore el próximo año y pídele que la agregue a tu plan de educación oficial. Eso te conseguirá un permiso de estudiante. Después pídele a Dumbledore que lo firme ahora en lugar de en otoño. Pareces agradarle. Eso probablemente funcione.

Hermione consideró esto. No había planeado en contarle a Dumbledore sobre esta nueva habilidad suya. Era el tipo de cosa que prefería ocultar de alguien como él. Pero supuso que podía contarle lo mínimo para convencerlo, ya que entonces estaría en el negocio… literalmente. Y entonces, quizás podría comprar a los gemelos un buen regalo de graduación.

–Gracias –asintió–. Y gracias por hablar conmigo. Estaba entrando en algo de pánico.

–Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar. Pero es después del toque de queda. ¿Puedes salir de aquí sin ser descubierta?

–Eh… no –admitió–. Tenía una manera, pero no puedo salir hasta la mañana.

–¿Dónde vas a dormir?

–En esa sala secreta de la que te conté. Lo he hecho antes.

–Podrías pasar la noche aquí. Puedo transformar el sofá en una cama.

–Es muy amable de tu parte, Septima, pero no quiero imponer. Puedo conseguir lo que necesito ahí.

–De acuerdo entonces. No le digas a nadie, pero vi la entrevista en el _Quisquilloso_. Estuvo muy bien.

–Gracias.

–No te metiste en problemas por eso, ¿verdad? Umbridge dijo algo sobre sedición.

–Podría, pero Cedric me advirtió, y pedí a Dobby que enviara una carta a un auror que conozco para encargarse de eso si lo intentaba.

Septima estuvo obviamente aliviada al escucharlo–. ¿Cómo está Cedric? Todos se sorprendieron cuando se fue.

–La está pasando duro, por lo que escuché –dijo Hermione con tristeza–. Lo último que escuché, tenía un tutor, pero su papá lo está haciendo trabajar para cubrir el costo. Aparentemente tuvieron una gran discusión al respecto.

–No me sorprende, conociendo a Amos Diggory. Me temo que cada vez más de nosotros comenzamos a tener la misma idea esta semana… estudiantes _y_ maestros. No sé si escuchaste, la profesora Trelawney fue despedida esta semana.

Hermione la miró sorprendida–. No. ¿Qué pasó?

–Pues, Umbridge decidió que no era una buena maestra… con lo cual, desafortunadamente, tengo que estar de acuerdo. Tenía miedo de que tus antiguas compañeras, Brown y Patil, iban a estallar y lanzar una maldición a Umbridge, pero Dumbledore insistió en que Trelawney permaneciera en el castillo, así que no fue lanzada a la calle… y lo que pasó después fue genial. Fue al bosque prohibido y contrató a un _centauro_ para reemplazarla. ¡Deberías haber visto la cara de Umbridge!

Hermione se carcajeó con la idea. Con la actitud de Umbridge contra los "híbridos", prácticamente debió haber tenido un aneurisma después de eso. Sus miedos calmados, usó su mapa para escabullirse a la sala de los menesteres y durmió en la réplica de su habitación en casa hasta la mañana. Justo antes de irse a dormir, tuvo una idea: _El vigésimo quinto aniversario de mamá y papá es la próxima semana. Debería prepararles algo lindo también._

* * *

Hermione fue a una joyería diferente esta vez… una más exclusiva. No estaría bien que el viejo joyero que pensaba que era una estudiante local la viera de ese modo. Usó su mejor atuendo de negocios muggle, incluyendo sus odiados tacones, y adoptó la postura más elegante que pudo antes de caminar a la tienda desde Grimmauld Place el lunes. El joyero, un Sr. Christopher, lucía mucho más interesado que el último al que había visitado, sin duda reconociendo el aire de riqueza que estaba proyectando–. Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla? –la saludó.

Hermione había pensado por largo tiempo durante el fin de semana sobre cómo hacer esto. Le entregó una tarjeta de presentación de aspecto oficial que había hecho en su computadora–. Buenas tardes, Sr. Christopher –dijo–. Represento a un laboratorio gemológico comercial nuevo que busca instalarse en el área, y buscamos hacer negocio con algunos de las joyerías locales. Nuestra especialidad es la manufacturación.

–¿Manufacturación? –dijo el Sr. Christopher, entrecerrando los ojos con confusión.

–Gemas sintéticas. ¿Lidia con ellas?

–Un poco, señorita… Grant –leyó la tarjeta–. Intentamos apegarnos a las naturales, en su mayoría. Prestigio, usted sabe.

–Por supuesto, pero puede que cambie de idea cuando vea nuestros productos –respondió Hermione–. Claro, apenas estamos en la etapa de pruebas… no completamente listos para salir a la luz pública, pero necesitamos crear unas piezas inesperadamente, y no tenemos a nadie en nuestro equipo que pueda engastarlas aún. ¿Esperábamos que pudiera engastar algunas piezas rápidamente? –Extrañamente, pensó, todo eso era básicamente cierto.

–¿Qué tipo de piezas? Tengo algunas monturas vacías en la parte de atrás...

El Sr. Christopher mostró a Hermione una variedad de piezas. Rápidamente eligió una montura de un anillo de aniversario de tres piedras para su mamá y un par de mancuernillas de oro diseñadas para un solo diamante para su papá, todo en oro de dieciocho quilates. Él entonces le preguntó con qué quería engastarlas, y ella sacó una bolsa pequeña de la cual sacó seis diamantes impecables de talla brillante de un quilate. Había algunos pasos de la talla de Mazarino a los de cincuenta y ocho facetas con perímetro circular de la talla brillante, pero lo logró durante el fin de semana. El Sr. Christopher se asombró cuando los miró con su lupa.

–Señorita Grant, estos son… increíbles. No creo haber visto gemas sintéticas de esta calidad antes. Eh… discúlpeme, ¿pero estos _son_ perfectamente legítimos?

–Naturalmente. Tengo toda la documentación aquí. –Sacó algunos documentos de su bolso, los cuales también había preparado durante el fin de semana basándose en algunos documentos que había convencido al otro joyero que le mostrara.

El Sr. Christopher los examinó con ojo crítico, pero pronto los aceptó, aunque le preguntó–, ¿No está algo joven para estar trabajando para un laboratorio tan prestigioso?

–Terminé la escuela pronto –dijo ella, lo cual era _casi_ cierto–. Sólo soy una internista por ahora, pero el Director confía en mi para esto.

–Por supuesto, señorita Grant. Así que, quiere cinco diamantes en estas tres monturas. ¿Y qué con el sexto?

–Su pago, Sr. Christopher.

Él elevó sus cejas con sorpresa.

–Querrá guardarlo hasta que salgamos a la luz pública. Valdrá más entonces.

–Pues, ya vale más que el engaste, señorita Grant. Tendré que darle algo de cambio.

–Lo que usted considere justo, Sr. Christopher. Nuestro único pedido es que cuando lo engaste, talle algo en la pieza: una gamma minúscula.

–¿Una gamma minúscula?

–Un número de serie. Nuestro nombre _es_ Joyería Arquímedes.

–Ah. Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo quiere recogerlo?

–El jueves por la mañana si puede tenerlo para entonces.

–Claro que sí. Permítame preparar un recibo.

Rápidamente hicieron un trato, y unos días después, Hermione tenía listos los regalos de aniversario de sus padres a la mano. Mientras tanto, había parado en Gringotts y comprado algunos lingotes de oro, plata, y platino con su cambio. Eso le dio la oportunidad de adaptarse y practicar sus hechizos de reorganización de átomos para la metalurgia y la aleación… algo que eventualmente quería para los metales más refractarios. También había hecho un pequeño grabado en las tres piezas que había engastado: una alfa minúscula para el anillo de su mamá, y una beta minúscula en cada una de las mancuernillas de su papá, y estuvo lista.

* * *

Como ávidos fans de Shakespeare, ¿qué otro día podrían haber elegido Daniel y Emma Granger para casarse excepto el de los idus de marzo? Bueno, posiblemente el día de San Crispín, pero después de que varios de sus amigos habían buscado la fecha (el 25 de octubre), se decidieron por una fecha más memorable. Este año era su aniversario de plata, pero Hermione tenía un par de otros materiales en mente para ellos. Se sentía mal de que no pudieron tomar unas vacaciones largas este año ya que estaba en casa de manera inesperada, y estaban preocupados por ella por su parte en la guerra, así que quería hacer algo especial por ellos.

Decidió levantarse temprano y prepararles el desayuno en cama… no que fuera una cocinera maravillosa, pero sabía cómo freír un huevo. Amablemente le pidió a Dobby que no le ayudara como señal de respeto. Como esperaba, causó una impresión.

–Esto es maravilloso, Hermione –dijo mamá–. ¿Qué motivó esto?

–Sólo quería mostrarles lo mucho que los aprecio –dijo–. Y todas las maneras en las que me han apoyado durante los últimos cinco años, y todo. Y ya que no pudieron salir de vacaciones este año, quería hacer algo para compensarlos.

–Ah. No tenías que hacer nada por nosotros, Hermione, pero esto es muy considerado de todos modos.

–A mí me parece una buena manera de comenzar nuestro aniversario –dijo papá en acuerdo–. Y nos tomamos el día libre, así que no hay prisa.

–Ofrecería hacer el cuarto a prueba de ruido, pero, ustedes saben, interferencia del Ministerio.

–¡Hermione! –dijo mamá, adoptando un rojo profundo.

–Vamos, mamá, no es como si no los hubiera escuchado antes. No se preocupen, solo pondré algo de música.

–Tú, jovencita, te estás volviendo muy impertinente para tu propio bien.

–Viene de tener a George como novio, creo. Pero bueno, cuando terminen con su desayuno, tengo sus regalos.

–No tuviste que comprarnos nada –dijo papá.

Hermione sonrió–. No me costó un centavo, papá. De hecho, gané algo de dinero con el trato.

Eso levantó la curiosidad de sus padres. Podía ver que se estaban preguntando de lo que estaba hablando durante el desayuno, y cuando terminaron, no creía que hubieran lucido más sorprendidos cuando abrieron sus regalos.

–¡Hermione, son hermosos! –exclamó mamá–. ¿Es en lo que has estado trabajando las últimas dos semanas?

–Algo. Aunque conseguí las monturas en una joyería en Londres.

–Pero no pueden ser diamantes reales, ¿verdad? –dijo papá, examinando las mancuernillas con atención.

–Oh, lo son, papá.

–Pero no pueden serlo. Estos debieron costarte miles de libras. No estás ganando tanto dinero, ¿o sí?

–No, te dije que no me costaron un centavo.

Mamá le lanzó una mirada severa–. Hermione, ¿qué hiciste?

Ella sonrió de nuevo–: Yo los hice.

Mamá la miró boquiabierta–. ¿Tú los _hiciste_? –Lo pensó por un momento–. ¿No dijiste que la magia no puede crear dinero?

–En términos sencillos, sí, pero los diamantes no son dinero realmente. Sólo son carbono, y he estado manipulando elementos por más de un año.

Ellos la miraron con sorpresa–. ¿Entonces puedes hacer más? –preguntó papá.

–Pues, sí, pero no puedo ir muy lejos con eso aún. Hay mucho papeleo involucrado para asegurarme de que todo está dentro de la ley.

Papá sólo sacudió su cabeza–. Hermione, eres una joven asombrosa. Y estos son regalos maravillosos. Gracias.

–Cualquier cosa por ustedes. Diviértanse hoy. –No mencionó los encantamientos proteicos que había agregado a las joyas, conectados a un dije de oro que había colocado en su collar con el galeón. Lo guardaría para una emergencia.

Dejó a sus padres solos mientras regresaba a trabajar… y a su siguiente proyecto. Ya estaba pensando en una forma diferente del carbono que los científicos muggles habían estado examinando recientemente… una forma que se suponía era cien veces más fuerte que el acero.

* * *

–Sinistra nos tiene haciendo un proyecto grande con ese cometa cuyo nombre no puedo pronunciar –dijo Harry en el espejo.

–Hyakutake, Harry –le dijo Hermione–. Es japonés.

–Sí, ese.

Ella rodó sus ojos–. Lo he estado siguiendo más de cerca, pero no he tenido el tiempo. ¿Cómo se ve desde el castillo?

–Es genial. Aunque no se ve mucho sin la poción de visión nocturna.

–Considérate afortunado de que estás en Escocia. Pregunté al profesor Slughorn si podíamos preparar la poción, pero dijo que las luces de la ciudad eran muy brillantes para que fuera útil.

–Oh. Qué lástima. Oye, hablando del cometa, Lavender finalmente pidió unirse al ED.

–¿Qué? –dijo Hermione con confusión–. ¿Cómo está relacionado _eso_?

–Aparentemente, Firenze dijo que el cometa significa que se avecina una guerra, y se asustó por eso.

Hermione se dio un golpe en la frente–. ¿Me estás diciendo que no creyó a Dumbledore, al Niño Que Vivió, y a su mejor amiga, pero creyó a su _horóscopo_?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Uj. Me gustaría decirle lo que pienso, pero mientras más personas convenzamos, mejor. Supongo que no importa mucho como pasó.

–Pues, si estás de acuerdo, trae el contrato para que pueda firmarlo. Y hay otra cosa. Ginny se la pasa molestándome para que te pida si tú y Cedric pueden organizar otra entrevista sobre Umbridge y sus plumas.

–¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! –exclamó ella–. Dile que lo siento. Estaba tan ocupada con… –Se detuvo, no lista para hablar de eso–. Bueno, he estado teniendo algunos problemas que me estaban preocupando, y tuve que resolverlos. Escribiré al padre de Luna y a Rita Skeeter, pero probablemente es muy tarde para la publicación de este mes. Tendremos que intentarlo para abril.

Harry suspiró, sabiendo que Ginny no estaría feliz con eso–. Bueno, es mejor que nada –dijo.

* * *

Los nanotubos de carbono, hojas de grafito tan delgadas como un átomo enrolladas en tubos de solo unos nanómetros de amplitud, se suponía eran el material más fuerte descubierto, aunque Hermione no sabía cómo podían medirse contra armas encantadas o encantamientos inquebrantables.

El crear nanotubos individuales era lo suficiente fácil… o por lo menos, pensaba que lo era. No podía verlos. Pero sólo necesitó de diferentes patrones de runas y diagramas para formar la estructura molecular. El producir fibras útiles de ellos era más difícil. Eventualmente usó su experiencia haciendo tela, hilando los nanotubos en nano-hilo y el nano-hilo en nano-cuerdas. Eventualmente, hizo las suficientes capas que tenía fibras macroscópicas con las que podía trabajar. Las puso en un dinamómetro para medir su fuerza de tensión contra alambre de acero, y descubrió que, aunque no eran cientos de veces más fuertes que el acero, fácilmente lo eran diez veces. Claro, aunque era una maravilla científica, incluso bajo estándares muggles, por sí misma, una cuerda ultra-fuerte no era muy interesante.

Lo que _sí_ interesaba a Hermione, sin embargo, era si podía crear objetos más sólidos de los nanotubos de carbono. Había leído las leyendas de espadas y escudos creados por duendes en su investigación del arma que pudiera estar en el Departamento de Misterios. Se decía que eran inquebrantables, incorruptibles, y el filo podía atravesar carne y hueso como un cuchillo cortando mantequilla. No estaba segura de creerlo, pero recordaba a Harry atravesando la espada de Gryffindor directo por el cráneo extraduro de un basilisco en su segundo año. Una espada tan filosa y fuerte como esa hecha de nanotubos de carbono podría lograr esa hazaña. Mejor aún, un escudo hecho de ese material sería ligero, pero aún capaz de bloquear maldiciones poderosas que podían atravesar una pared.

El problema era como endurecer las fibras flexibles para formar una espada o un escudo. Intentó hilar los nanotubos en nano-tela. Intentó reorganizarlos en un entramado tridimensional. Ninguno funcionó, pero después de dos semanas de trabajo teórico y los experimentos limitados que podía hacer en los cuarteles, encontró la solución. Era crudo, y no fue fácil, pero funcionó. Tuvo que usar sus hechizos de reorganización de átomos combinados con visualización pura, imaginando nanotubos adyacentes uniéndose unos con otros. Sólo logró un pedazo filoso de nanotubos endurecidos en su primer intento, pero ni siquiera el diamante podía dañarlo. Sólo había un problema. Se dio cuenta al instante que una espada de tamaño completo sería muy ligera. Se necesitaba de filo _y_ peso para atravesar carne y hueso… si ese era su deseo. Si quería que esto funcionara, cualquier espada que creara necesitaría más lastre.

La solución a eso, sin embargo, fue obvia después de considerarlo. Era lo mismo en lo que había intentado trabajar durante el año pasado… una vez una curiosidad, pero ahora algo esencial: tungsteno, el metal más denso que podía coleccionar en cantidades significativas.

Bueno, eso era, si tenía acceso a tierra donde pudiera lanzar los hechizos para filtrar tungsteno sin llamar la atención del Ministerio. La cosa no era barata, después de todo. No podía hacerlo en casa, y no había jardín en Grimmauld Place. Lo que necesitaba era una área de tierra grande en una zona mágica donde pudiera moverse sin ser vista, y eso solo le daba una opción.

* * *

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, George!

Si Hermione estaba abusando de la indulgencia de sus padres un poco para escabullirse a Hogwarts a visitar a su novio en su cumpleaños, no estaba avergonzada, ya que había una buena casa unida a eso.

–¡Hermione! Mmm… Es tan bueno verte –dijo George, besándola profundamente.

–_Oh…_ tú, también, George… –dijo Hermione entre besos. Había dicho a Dobby que le dijera a George que la viera en la sala de los menesteres esa noche, y su entusiasmo se mostraba. Su reunión rápidamente se volvió una sesión de besuqueo más intensa que lo que habían experimentado antes, al punto que tuvo que detenerlos antes de que sus hormonas (o las de ella, si se era honesta) les ganaran. Fue muy agradable poder relajarse y dejarse ir de ese modo por un tiempo, pero tenía trabajo que hacer.

–¿No quieres que te de tu regalo de cumpleaños? –dijo ella sin aliento.

–Este parece ya un muy buen regalo –murmuró George mientras intentaba besar un camino en su cuello.

–Este no es el regalo. Es algo extra.

–Oh, ¿y qué me vas a dar? –preguntó él.

–Un pedido.

Él se separó y la miró–. ¿Un pedido?

–Quiero que tú y Fred me lleven al bosque prohibido.

* * *

–No puedo creerlo, la Señorita Perfecta, queriendo meterse al bosque prohibido –dijo Fred mientras se escabullían por los terrenos.

–Supongo que _he_ sido una buena influencia en Hermione, Freddie –provocó George a su gemelo.

–¡Oye! Ambos hemos estado corrompiendo a Hermione desde mucho antes que comenzaran a salir –dijo Fred, y entonces miró a Hermione–. Pero qué cita. –Fingió un acento francés y dijo–. ¿y qué es lo que le apetece, Mademoiselle Granger? ¿Corral de thestrals? ¿Colonia de centauros?

–Hay un rumor de que hay un nido de arañas gigantes aquí, pero nunca hemos ido tan profundo –agregó George.

–No, no, nada como eso –dijo ella–. Sólo lo suficiente lejos del borde para que no puedan vernos desde el castillo. Eh, lo siento, George, pero esta es una cita de trabajo. Necesito varias libras de tungsteno, y la manera más fácil para mí de conseguirlo es filtrándolo de unos miles de metros cúbicos de tierra. Espero que no les moleste ser mis guardaespaldas esta noche.

–Para nada, mi novia encantadora –dijo George–. Vale la pena para verte rompiendo las reglas tan obviamente.

–Pues, es para una buena causa… tú sabes, defensa –dijo–. Sólo necesito una parcela grande para hacerlo. –Sacó su varita y comenzó a trabajar–. _Filtrochrena Tung Sten. Filtrochrena Tung Sten. Filtrochrena Tung Sten. _–Una neblina de fino polvo metálico se elevó del suelo y voló a su viejo frasco de jalea. El tungsteno era tan denso que podría contener más de lo necesario para su propósito. Pero si no tenía el tiempo suficiente hoy, esperaba poder regresar en otro momento por más.

–¿Sólo un montón de esto? –preguntó Fred.

–Sí. Lo necesito para lustre –explicó ella–. He estado metida en la creación de artefactos últimamente. Se los mostraré cuando acabe el año.

–No puedo esperar –dijo George.

Hablaron sobre lo que estaba pasando en el castillo por un tiempo. Desde la entrevista en el _Quisquilloso_, las cosas habían estado sorprendentemente calladas. Luna había manejado su semana de detenciones sorprendentemente bien, Hermione sabía, y aunque ahora tenía una cicatriz en su mano para imitar la suya, los gemelos pensaron que lucía tan relajada como siempre. Ginny fue quien se lo había tomado más duro, llorando y abrazando a su amiga mientras curaba y vendaba sus heridas. Hermione no sabía que eran tan cercanas, incluso después de conocerlas por años, pero podía ver como Ginny sería sobreprotectora con la pequeña rubia. George le aseguró que él y Fred no estaban planeando dejar Hogwarts pronto, aunque se socavaban a sí mismos diciendo que estaban guardando sus cosas para una broma "épica", por si acaso. Hermione les aconsejó que lo guardaran para una emergencia.

El ED iba bien, pero eso ya lo sabía. Cho, sin embargo, estaba muy feliz de que Hermione pudiera escabullir a Cedric dentro del castillo para verla. Hermione esperaba con fervor que las cosas continuaran de ese modo hasta que lograran deshacerse de Umbridge.

El frasco de jalea estaba creciendo más pesado en su mano cuando el trío escuchó el ruido de cascos. Al instante, Fred y George tomaron cada uno de sus hombros y la jalaron más cerca de ellos, sacando sus varitas.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

–Shh. Centauros –susurró Fred.

–Con suerte solo es uno –dijo George–. Normalmente no se acercan tanto.

–Hagrid dice que han estado inquietos este año.

–Solo permanece calmada, y hagas lo que hagas, se _respetuosa._

Los cascos disminuyeron su ritmo, y una criatura alta de varias extremidades salió de entre los árboles enfrente de él. Tenía el torso de un hombre, parado más alto que ellos, pecho desnudo y musculoso. Tenía barba de chivo y una melena negra fluida que caía sobre su cuello, y Hermione pensó que hubiera sido muy atractivo si no tuviera cuatro piernas, pero su cintura terminaba en los hombros de un cuerpo negro impecable. Más al punto, lucía enojado y tenía un arco y flechas colgando sobre su espalda. Hermione se puso tensa. Creía que su abrigo de piel de basilisco probablemente la protegería de las flechas, pero eso no ayudaría a George o Fred.

–¡Humanos! –dijo el centauro con voz desagradable–. No deberían estar aquí. No son bienvenidos en nuestro bosque.

_¿Su bosque? _Pensó Hermione.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Fred se inclinó con una leve reverencia y dijo–, Ah, espere, estoy seguro de que es un malentendido, señor...

–Yo soy Bane. Y _tú_ eres uno de los hermanos Weasley. Han sido una molestia en nuestras tierras por mucho tiempo. –Se detuvo y notó a Hermione por primera vez–. ¿Quién es la hembra? –demandó.

Hermione hizo a un lado su indignación–. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, eh… Bane. No queríamos molestar. Estaba bajo la impresión de que el bosque es propiedad de la escuela.

–Nuestras leyes no son leyes humanas, Hermione Granger. Este bosque está reservado para nuestra manada –dijo Bane. Su voz se endureció, y continuó–, y nuestra hospitalidad para los humanos ha llegado a su límite.

–Bane, siempre hemos respetado su territorio –dijo George. Aún sonaba confiado, pero Hermione podía sentir su brazo temblar–. Pero Hagrid dice que Hogwarts tiene derecho de usar el bosque tan lejos como el corral de thestrals...

Bane relinchó en protesta y dio un amenazante paso adelante–. ¡Hagrid! Ese humano es especialmente no bienvenido después de lo que ha hecho.

–Con lo cual nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver –dijo Fred rápidamente, aunque Hermione ni siquiera sabía a lo que se refería.

–¿Entonces qué están haciendo aquí? –dijo el centauro.

Los gemelos miraron a Hermione, y ella respondió en voz aguda–, estoy filtrando tungsteno del suelo.

–No conozco este "tungsteno" –dijo Bane con sospecha.

–Es un metal pesado… un mineral traza –explicó–. No es dañino el removerlo. Si algo, ayudará a la tierra. Nosotros… los humanos lo usamos por su peso. Es tan pesado como el oro y mucho más común.

–¿Y puedes obtenerlo en otro lado?

–Bueno, sí, pero...

–¡Entonces hazlo! –bramó Bane–. Este bosque no es para tu uso. Vete ahora, y agradece que no dañamos a potros.

Hermione se puso rígida. Intentó pensar en otra cosa que decir, pero la mano de Bane estaba acercándose a su arco, y George y Fred la tomaron por los brazos y se la llevaron.

–Lamentamos molestarte...

–...nos iremos, ahora –llamaron detrás de ellos.

–Vaya, eso estuvo cerca –dijo George cuando llegaron al borde de los árboles–. En verdad se están poniendo inquietos.

–No es la palabra que hubiera usado –dijo Hermione temblando.

–Bueno, la mayoría de ellos son más agradables que Bane –explicó Fred–. Aun así, nos están corriendo del bosque, y a Dumbledore no le va a gustar eso.

–Es una lástima que no todos puedan ser como Firenze –dijo George–. Parece ser un buen tipo… Claro, también tenía huellas de cascos en su pecho de cuando lo sacaron a patadas de la manada.

Hermione los miró con sorpresa. No había sabido que los centauros serían tan brutales con uno de los suyos… aunque quizás debió esperar algo como eso considerando los mitos sobre ellos–. ¿Qué hizo Hagrid? –cambió el tema.

–Ayudar a Firenze a escapar de la manada sin morir –dijo Fred–. Dicen que es un traidor, creo.

–Lamento que no saliera tan bien –dijo George–. ¿Obtuviste el suficiente tungsteno?

–No tanto como quería, pero será suficiente.

–Eso es bueno. Me asusté por ti por un minuto.

Ella negó con la cabeza–: Estoy usando mi abrigo de piel de basilisco. Si todo lo que tenía era un arco y flechas...

–¡Calla! –dijo George mirando a su alrededor de manera furtiva–. Son animales de manada –susurró–. Podría haber otros cerca.

–Oh…

–Sí, esto se está poniendo fuera de nuestro nivel –dijo Fred–. Mejor regresemos sin ser descubiertos.

Cuando regresaron al castillo, casi llegaron al pasadizo secreto sin ser vistos, pero mientras Hermione miraba el mapa del matemago, desafortunadamente descubrió que estaban siendo maniobrados para encontrarse con una de las patrullas. Por suerte, ese alguien era Albus Dumbledore.

–Buenas noches, señores Weasley –dijo cuando dio vuelta desde una de las esquinas.

–Buenas noches, director –dijeron George y Fred, intentando sin éxito sonar inocentes.

–Parece que han tenido un día entretenido –continuó él, obviamente sabiendo exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo–. Será mejor que regresen a su dormitorio rápidamente. El toque de queda se acerca. Señorita Granger, me alegra verla. Me gustaría mucho si pudiera acompañarme en mi oficina a las nueve de la mañana el sábado. ¿Confío en que puede hacerlo sin ser vista?

–Eh, claro, profesor. Lo veré entonces.

Dumbledore continuó su camino, dejándola preguntándose sobre el nuevo avance que se aproximaba.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** _Filtrochrena Tung Sten:_ estilizado del sueco para "filtrar y purificar piedra pesada".


	28. Recuerdos y soplones

Por lo que puedo recordar, Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, y esta historia a White Squirrel

Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

**Notas del autor: **El final de este capítulo resultó en una dirección completamente diferente de lo que estaba planeando. Sólo estaba revisando la lógica de la conversación, y me di cuenta de que no podía ir de ningún otro modo. Pero estableció la trama del final del quinto año, la cual no sabía cómo realizar hasta que escribí esto, así que creo que resultó bien.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Hermione llegó a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore el sábado nada segura de que esperar. Asumió que tenía algo que ver con la información que Dumbledore le pidió que obtuviera del profesor Slughorn, pero le había dicho tan poco, que no estaba segura del punto. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando llegó a la oficina y vio que había alguien más ahí.

–¡Harry!

–¿Hermione?

–Ah, Hermione, gracias por acompañarnos. Por favor toma asiento –dijo Dumbledore. Harry se giró y miró al director. Obviamente había notado que había llamado a Hermione por su nombre–. Sí, Hermione y yo hemos estado trabajando juntos los últimos meses, Harry –confirmó Dumbledore–. Me disculpo por no involucrarte hasta ahora, pero teníamos que operar con discreción, por obvias razones.

–Profesor, ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó Hermione.

–Estoy feliz de anunciar que el profesor Snape ha certificado a Harry como proficiente en Oclumancia.

Hermione abrió los ojos ampliamente con sorpresa, y abrazó a su amigo–. ¡Oh, Harry, eso es maravilloso? ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!

–Sí, pues, no fue fácil –gruñó Harry–. Lo siento, profesor, pero Snape es un maestro terrible.

–Profesor Snape, Harry –dijo Dumbledore–, y aunque admito que sus métodos de enseñanza no son los mejores, hay más complicaciones en este caso de las que sabes.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –dijo él.

Dumbledore se dirigió a Hermione–. Creo que es hora de informar a Harry de la verdadera magnitud de nuestro trabajo juntos –dijo.

–Oh… sí, profesor –dijo ella, conectando las piezas. Esta era la conversación que había estado temiendo tener en parte con Harry por meses. Aun así, tenía que ser hecho.

–¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry.

Ella suspiró y se giró a él–: Harry, el otoño pasado, cuando comencé… a ayudarte con Oclumancia, te dije que tendría que guardarte secretos y manipularte para que llegaras a donde tenías que ir para aprenderlo. Para guardar nuestros de secretos de Voldemort, ¿recuerdas?

–Sí, recuerdo –dijo él con recelo.

–Pues, el secreto más grande es que cuando te estaba ayudando, no lo estaba haciendo a ciegas. Te estaba _enseñando_ Oclumancia de manera correcta… porque el profesor Dumbledore me estaba enseñando a mi.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó él–. ¿Quieres decir que _tú_ aprendiste Oclumancia? –Ella asintió y él se giró contra Dumbledore–. ¿Y usted le enseñó? ¿Cuándo no me enseñó a mí?

–Harry, te dije que no me podía arriesgar enseñarte yo porque podría dar acceso a Voldemort a _mi_ mente. Ese era un riesgo que no podía permitir, ya que Voldemort no podía aprender todo lo que sé sobre él.

–Así que me puso con Snape… perdón, el _profesor_ Snape. Y _sabía_ que era terrible, o no hubiera pedido a Hermione que me ayudara.

–He dicho que el profesor Snape tiene sus fallas, Harry, pero en este caso, no fue su culpa.

–¿Eh?

–Voldemort ordenó al profesor Snape que no te enseñara bien, Harry –explicó Hermione.

–¿Qué?

–Voldemort no quería que aprendieras Oclumancia –dijo ella–. Hace más difícil para él manipularte.

–¿Y?

–Piénsalo. Antes de que aprendieras Oclumancia, ¿cuándo veías con más claridad en la mente de Voldemort?

–Pues, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que era cuando sentía emociones fuertes. –Miró a Dumbledore para confirmarlo.

–Correcto, Harry –dijo el director.

–Sí –dijo Hermione–, así que es lógico que Voldemort pudiera ver _tu_ mente cuando _tú_ sentías emociones fuertes, ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros–. Eso creo.

–¿Y cuándo experimentabas emociones más fuertes?

–Yo… pues… durante mis lecciones de Oclumancia con Sn… el profesor Snape –dijo él.

–Exacto. Lo cual significa que Voldemort tenía un asiento de primera fila a _cómo_ te enseñaba el profesor Snape. Podía verificar si estaba siguiendo órdenes.

–Oh… ¿Así que pidió a Hermione que me enseñara en secreto porque nadie más podía, profesor? –preguntó Harry.

–Muy bien, Harry –respondió Dumbledore–. El entusiasmo de Hermione para aprender Oclumancia por su propio bien llevó a una oportunidad inesperada, y le pedí que ayudara.

–¿Entonces por qué no enviarme a ella? ¿Por qué seguirme enviando con Snape?

–Por dos razones, Harry –dijo Dumbledore, ignorando el desliz–. Primero, aún necesitabas que alguien usara _Legilimens_ en ti para enseñarte de manera adecuada, y aunque los métodos del profesor Snape eran malos, fueron suficientes con la ayuda extra. Y segundo, el profesor Snape necesitaba ser mantenido desinformado por cuanto fuera posible para evitar levantar la sospecha de Voldemort.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó. Hermione sabía que no estaría feliz al respecto, pero esperaba que lo comprendiera–. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó–. ¿Lo aceptaste?

–Créeme, Harry, estaba tan enojada como tú –dijo ella–. ¿Pero hice lo que pude por ti?

–¿Lo hiciste?

–Pues, no podía hacer que el profesor Snape te enseñara mejor, y no podía cambiar la opinión del profesor Dumbledore. Ayudar a enseñarte era todo lo que podía hacer. Por lo menos _aprendiste_ Oclumancia. ¿Lo hubieras logrado de otro modo?

Harry masculló bajo su aliento, pero tuvo que admitir que probablemente no. Por su cuenta, el profesor había hecho más daño que bien en su proceso de aprendizaje, y no él había estado muy motivado a practicar hasta que Hermione lo empujó.

Finalmente, Dumbledore los regresó al punto–: Ahora, sé que hemos tenido algo de dificultad para llegar a este punto, pero espero que podamos estar de acuerdo en que dio resultados. Ambos han aprendido Oclumancia… un gran logro. Deberían sentirse orgullosos de sí mismos por eso. Ya que ahora pueden proteger sus mentes, podemos continuar con las lecciones que tenía planeadas.

Harry mostró interés al instante–. ¿Lecciones? –dijo entusiasmado–. ¿Va a enseñarnos hechizos defensivos y eso?

Dumbledore se rio–: No en esta oficina, Harry. –Señaló a los muchos instrumentos ruidosos a su alrededor–. Sería un desastre. No, nuestra mejor arma siempre ha sido la información. Es por lo que te pedí que aprendieras Oclumancia, Harry, además de para protegerte de Voldemort.

–¿Información? –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

–La información que conozco sobre los planes de Voldemort –dijo él–, y lo que estamos haciendo para contrarrestarlo, cosas que he aprendido durante los años sobre la historia de Voldemort, y sus fuerzas y debilidades. No les contaré todo, pero los involucraré más de lo que he hecho hasta el momento… con el permiso de Sirius, por supuesto. De hecho, fue él quien demandó que estuvieras mejor informado, aunque había planeado contarte mucho de esto cuando estuvieras listo, Harry. Hermione, tú eres una adición inesperada, pero bienvenida. Por la dedicación que ambos han demostrado y su perspicacia, merecen escuchar esto.

–Gracias, profesor –dijo ella.

–Por supuesto. _Sin embargo_, la primera parte de lo que tengo que decir, Harry, te afecta personalmente. Si deseas guardarlo para ti mismo, estoy seguro de que Hermione lo comprenderá.

Harry se giró y miró a Hermione por un minuto, pero dijo–, Confío en Hermione, profesor.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron en respuesta–. Muy bien. Es hora de que te diga, Harry, algo que quizás debí decirte hace cuatro años. Hemos llegado al tema en varias ocasiones, y he debatido desde tu primer año si decírtelo, pero cada vez, consideré que aún eras muy joven. ¿Por qué debería arruinar una vida ya difícil con el conocimiento de este secreto…?

–Profesor, ¿de qué está hablando? –interrumpió Harry impaciente.

–Estoy hablando, Harry, de la razón por la que Voldemort intentó matarte cuando eras un bebé… _y_ del premio que busca en el Departamento de Misterios.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado–. ¿El arma?

–No un arma –corrigió él–. O más bien, no una en el sentido convencional. Es el arma de información… información que Voldemort necesita… o eso cree él… para asegurar su victoria.

Harry continuó mirándolo con confusión–. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –dijo él.

Dumbledore no respondió, pero se levantó de su asiento y caminó a un gran almacén. Lo abrió y sacó una vasija amplia y baja cubierta dentro y fuera por runas y llena de algo que no parecía completamente líquido. La llevó con cuidado de regreso y la colocó sobre su escritorio–. Hermione no has tenido ocasión de usar este artefacto aún, pero creo que Harry lo conoce bien. Es mi pensador.

–Lo… lo sé, profesor –dijo ella entrecortadamente–. Harry lo mencionó.

–Por supuesto. Lo usaremos hoy. Creo firmemente que hay algunas cosas que deben ser experimentadas para ser comprendidas por completo. Harry… _Voldemort intentó matarte cuando eras un niño por una profecía que fue realizada poco antes de tu nacimiento._

Dumbledore se detuvo para dejar que sus palabras penetrasen. Hermione no estaba familiarizada con la adivinación en general o las profecías en particular, pero sabía lo suficiente para no rechazarlo al instante después de lo que había pasado en tercer año. Fue una sorpresa escuchar que su mejor amigo estaba involucrado en una, aunque considerando su vida, tal vez no debería sorprenderla.

–_Sabía que la profecía había sido realizada _–continuó Dumbledore–, _aunque no conocía su contenido por completo. Se dispuso a matarte cuando aún eras un bebé, creyendo que estaba cumpliendo con los términos de la profecía. Descubrió, a su costo, que estaba equivocado, cuando la maldición con la que pretendía matarte se reflejó contra él. Y así, desde su regreso a su cuerpo, y en particular desde tu extraordinario escape el año pasado, ha estado determinado a escuchar la profecía completa._

–Porque entonces sabrá como derrotar a Harry –razonó Hermione.

–Eso cree él. Y está muy cerca de la verdad, ya que lo llevaría a un camino que no podemos permitir.

–¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el Departamento de Misterios, señor? –preguntó Harry.

–Todo. Verás, Harry, una copia de la profecía… y te advierto que esta información es clasificada en los niveles más altos del Ministerio… pero una copia de la profecía está almacenada en el Departamento de Misterios. Y no cualquiera puede tomarla. Solo los sujetos de una profecía pueden tocarla… en este caso, tú, Harry, y el mismísimo Voldemort. Ya que Azkaban ha sido traspasado, Voldemort habrá aprendido esto también de Augustus Rookwood, el antiguo inefable.

Hermione conectó las piezas–. Por eso fue descubierto Sturgis Podmore, ¿no es así? –dijo–. Fue colocado bajo un Imperio para que intentara tomar esta profecía.

–Correcto –dijo Dumbledore–. Al igual que Broderick Bode, de quien quizás hayan escuchado. Era un inefable, así que podía ingresar a la Sala de las Profecías, pero fue maldecido hasta la locura cuando la tocó, y desafortunadamente fue asesinado antes de que pudiera recuperarse y revelar al culpable. Ahora que está mejor informado, Voldemort intentará aún más el tentar a Harry a que vaya al Departamento de Misterios para recogerla por él para que no tenga que mostrarse él. Sin embargo, ya que aprendiste Oclumancia con éxito, Harry, eso ahora será mucho más difícil para él.

–¿Y dónde nos deja eso? –preguntó Harry.

–Nos deja en una posición en la que puedo contarte la profecía, si lo deseas.

–¿Usted la sabe, señor? –dijo él sorprendido.

–Sí, la sé, ya que fui yo quien la presenció. Es una historia bastante interesante, pero tomando en cuenta el tiempo, lo que necesitan saber es que Sybill Trelawney la realizó en mi presencia el invierno de 1980. ¿Creo que han tenido algo de experiencia con ella? Fue escuchada en parte por un mortífago antes de que fuera descubierto escuchándonos… Y aunque es con pesadez que les doy este conocimiento, si desean escucharla, se las mostraré.

Tanto Harry como Hermione asintieron sin titubeo. Dumbledore entonces llevó su varita a su temple y sacó varios hilos de plata de pensamientos, colocándolos en el pensador. Agitó la superficie, y una imagen fantasmal de la profesora Trelawney se elevó, hablando en una voz dura y rasposa:

–_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..._

La imagen desapareció, y la oficina cayó en silencio. Incluso el titilar de los aparatos pareció callar. Hermione miró a Harry con ojos ampliamente abiertos mientras él miraba a la vasija, temblando un poco.

–Profesor… –dijo Harry en voz baja–. ¿Eso quiere decir…? ¿Qué quiere decir?

–Quiere decir, Harry, que la única persona que puede derrotar a Voldemort nació a finales de julio en 1980 de padres que lo habían desafiado tres veces, y fue marcado por él en persona.

–¿Quiere decir yo? –aclaró Harry.

–Con la cicatriz que te dio, creo que no hay duda… lo siento, Harry.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos pensando. ¿Así que era matar o ser matado entre Harry y Voldemort? Pero Harry no tenía oportunidad contra un mago cincuenta años mayor que él que había estado estudiando magia oscura toda su vida. ¿Por qué no alguien más poderoso y experimentado como Dumbledore? Algo estaba mal. Parecía que el director estaba sumando dos más dos y sólo obteniendo tres–. Profesor, no comprendo –habló–. No puedo creer que Voldemort es invencible excepto por Harry. Sólo es humano, ¿no es así? Me gustaría verlo en contra de una metralleta o un ataque de bombas aéreas.

Dumbledore elevó una ceja–. Dejando de lado la improbabilidad de que tales armas sean usadas en su contra –dijo él–, tienes razón en que las profecías no siempre son satisfechas. Pero de nuevo, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que saben. Si tanto Harry como Voldemort hubieran decidido ignorar la profecía, o nunca la hubieran escuchado, nunca hubiera sido satisfecha. Sin embargo, Voldemort _cree_ en la profecía, incluso en lo poco que sabe… porque él no escuchó sobre marcarlo o el poder que no conoce… lo siento, Harry, pero es suficiente para que él te persiga hasta que uno de los dos muera.

–Es una locura –murmuró Harry–. ¿Cómo se supone que yo… quiero decir, qué poderes se supone que tengo? Yo… no puedo ponerte esto a ti, Hermione, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si alguien como tú fuera el de la profecía en lugar de mí. Probablemente podrías inventar algo para detenerlo.

Hermione tembló ante la idea. Comenzó a decir que no se sentía más segura que él, pero pensó en el collar de diamantes en el que estaba trabajando en secreto, y le llegó una idea. Quizás sí se sentía más segura–. No es una mala idea, Harry –dijo.

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Tengo ideas. No están listas aún, pero estoy trabajando en ideas para hechizos nuevos… hechizos que no se le ocurrirían a Voldemort en cientos de años… hechizos que no me convenzo de que _podría_ comprenderlos, aún si los viera. –¿Cuántos magos sabían sobre teoría atómica y química después de todo?–. Y ahora que sabes Oclumancia, puedo enseñártelos.

–¿En qué ayuda eso? –dijo Harry.

–La profecía no dice que tú tienes que ser… tú sabes, genéticamente mejor que los demás. Sólo debes saber algo que Voldemort no. Además, eres mejor para la magia práctica que yo. Debería de serte fácil.

Dumbledore la miró con gran interés–. Admito que no lo había pensado de ese modo, Hermione –dijo él–. Había pensado que el poder del amor era el arma más grande que Harry podía usar contra Voldemort… el cual no se debería rechazar –agregó cuando Hermione abrió su boca–. _Casi_ lo destruyó una vez. Pero tu argumento es sólido.

–Entonces es lo que haremos –dijo Hermione con firmeza–. ¿Había algo más, profesor?

–Así es –respondió él–. Tengo una tarea para cada uno hoy. La tuya, Harry… aunque puedes unírtenos también, Hermione… es ver unos recuerdos conmigo que he coleccionado… recuerdos del pasado de Voldemort los cuales, espero, nos darán pistas adicionales para derrotarlo en el presente. Para ti, Hermione, es hora de que te diga tu tarea con respecto al profesor Slughorn. Te pedí que te acercaras a él en tus estudios. Y ahora necesito que lo convenzas de darte cualquier recuerdo que tenga sobre conversaciones con el joven Tom Ryddle cuando fue un estudiante… El tema es _horrocruxes_. Y antes de que lo busques, no encontrarás referencia alguna en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, ni en ninguna librería respetable. No son algo muy conocido, ni deberían serlo.

–Pero _usted_ sabe lo que son, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella.

–Sí, pero es mejor que parezcas lo más inocente posible cuando hables con el profesor Slughorn. Se ha vuelto muy sospechoso de estudiantes interesados en la magia oscura desde que enseñó a Tom Ryddle.

Hermione no estaba feliz con eso, pero podía ver que Dumbledore no iba a decirle más. Tendría que tratar su suerte con el profesor Slughorn. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore produjo un nuevo recuerdo para que ellos lo vieran. Fueron dentro del pensador esta vez. Fue surreal y asombroso al mismo tiempo… incluso más como una holocubierta que la sala de los menesteres. Podían sentir todo lo que estaba en el recuerdo tan vívidamente como en la vida real, aunque solo un área pequeña.

El recuerdo y la explicación subsecuente solo llegó al nacimiento de Voldemort… una historia trágica involucrando a una chica abusada por su familia cuyo primer idioma era el parsel, un aristócrata rico muggle, y una poción de amor ilícita (obviamente más fuerte que las de los gemelos hacían). El infante Tom Ryddle fue abandonado por su padre, y su madre murió al dar luz, dejándolo solo en un orfanato muggle. Hermione no veía como nada de esto podía ser útil, pero Dumbledore claramente lo pensaba. Sin embargo, tuvo que terminar su lección en ese punto porque no podían permitirse tomar mucho tiempo y levantar las sospechas de Umbridge.

Hermione también tuvo que dejar a Harry después de eso. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y no solo lidiar con el profesor Slughorn. Tenía otros dos planes que poner en acción, y solo dos semanas para hacerlo.

* * *

El primer paso en su plan fue una carta a la oficina de correos en Hogsmeade que había usado para comunicarse desde la escuela para preguntar sobre reenviar correo en el mundo mágico. Para su deleite, era más sencillo y anónimo que en el sistema de correos muggle. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a la oficina de correos más cercana a Grimmauld Place y solicitar una caja. Su documentación para la caja en Hogsmeade era prueba de que ya estaba "en el sistema", y pudo rentar un apartado postal muggle bajo el nombre de Arquímedes sin problemas.

La caja en Londres solo sería usada para reenvíos de todos modos. Nunca la revisaría en persona. El correo enviado ahí sería reenviado a Hogsmeade, y correo enviado desde Hogsmeade pasaría por ahí para obtener postaje muggle antes de continuar al mundo muggle, el cual era un procedimiento estándar para los magos. Ordenó a Dobby que revisara su caja en Hogsmeade semanalmente y le trajera todo el correo que recibiera ahí. También mejoró su servicio ahí para interceptar cartas malditas ("¡Resultados 97% garantizados!").

El siguiente paso fue parar en Gringotts. Usó su atuendo de negocios de nuevo, aun cuando lucía muggle, esperando que impresionara a los duendes. No dolía lucir más profesional, ¿verdad? Cuando llegó con uno de los cajeros, fue directo al punto, ya que a los duendes parecían también gustarles eso–. Buenos días –dijo–. Me gustaría abrir una cuenta de negocios.

El cajero buscó y encontró un formulario que colocó de golpe sobre el mostrador–. Llena esto –dijo gruñendo.

–Gracias –respondió ella–. Y… ¿la identidad del dueño de la cuenta será de registro público? –preguntó.

El duende dejó de escribir en su libro de cuentas–. ¿_Quieres_ que lo sea? –respondió él.

–Preferiría que no.

–Sección cuatro. Por un costo extra, recibirás una cuenta solo en números.

Eso no era sorprendente. Gringotts protegía a sus clientes. Después de todo, Sirius había podido comprar a Harry la escoba más cara en Gran Bretaña cuando aún era un fugitivo. Hermione revisó el formulario, teniendo cuidado de leer toda la letra pequeña. Había visto los suficientes contratos mágicos para saber que debía tener cuidado con esas cosas. El costo por una cuenta de solo números vio, era todo menos nominal. Si su plan no funcionaba como quería, tendría que cerrar esta cuenta después del primer mes. Pero el contrato parecía aceptable, y comenzó a llenarlo.

–¿Y cuál es el límite para la conversión de libras a galeones? –preguntó mientras trabajaba.

El duende la miró con sospecha–. ¿Por qué?

–Porque estoy esperando algunos pagos grandes e irregulares, y me gustaría conocer el límite antes de comenzar mi actividad bancaria.

–Te das cuenta, por supuesto, que Gringotts no es responsable de las consecuencias de actividades ilegales.

–Por supuesto. Y no hay ley contra lo que estoy planeando hacer. Revisé.

–Muy bien. El límite es diez mil galeones al año por dueño de la cuenta.

Así que no podía hacer trampa usando cuentas múltiples. Bueno saberlo. Una vida intercambiando moneda a ese costo pondría a alguien al nivel de los Malfoy, pero no mayor, así que era una restricción razonable–. ¿Esta cuenta sería buena para procesar cheques muggle y transferencias bancarias hasta el límite anual?

–Servicio estándar –dijo el duende cortante.

–Ya veo. –Terminó el formulario, y el cajero lo envió. Tuvo cuidado de no usar el nombre de Arquímedes para esto. No quería que fuera asociado con su actividad en Gringotts muy fácilmente. Los duendes lo sabrían, por supuesto, pero su licencia de alquimista la cubriría en caso de que tuvieran problemas. Aunque preferiría que el Ministerio no se enterara. En lugar de eso, preparó la bóveda como una empresa fantasma rehusando el nombre de Concilio de Elrond. Unos minutos después, estaba lista, en su posesión la llame de la bóveda 1337.

–¿Eso será todo, señorita Granger? –preguntó el cajero.

–S… de hecho, otra pregunta –dijo cuando una idea le llegó. Si iba a estar trabajando con grandes cantidades de dinero, probablemente debería saber esto–. Estoy intentando comprender mejor el sistema económico mágico… en general, no sólo para mi negocio. ¿Asumo que tienen medidas en lugar para prevenir que las personas hagan dinero por arbitraje? –El rango entre oro y plata de los galeones y sickles significaba que era posible hacer dinero intercambiando moneda con el mundo muggle, así que los duendes seguramente habían pensado en eso.

–Naturalmente –respondió el duende.

–¿Cuáles…? –Se detuvo a sí misma–. ¿Está autorizado a revelar alguna de ellas?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha–. ¿No has intentado fundir monedas de Gringotts, verdad?

–Por supuesto que no. –Lo consideró, pero no lo había intentado.

–Bien. No lo hagas. Los resultados pueden ser… desastrosos. Esa no es nuestra única salvaguarda, pero es la que detiene a la mayoría de los magos de hacer arbitraje en volumen.

–Claro –Hermione forzó una sonrisa–. Gracias por su tiempo. –Estaba muy feliz ahora de que no había intentado usar galeones y sickles para hacer lingotes de oro y plata. Dejó Gringotts sin problemas.

Los documentos de Gringotts actuaron como el mismo tipo de pase libre para su compañía seudónima en el mundo bancario muggle como la oficina de correos por lechuza lo hacía para la oficina de correos muggle… un rasgo que los sangre pura normalmente necesitaban para hacer negocios en el mundo muggle. Con ellos, pudo abrir una cuenta en Barclays para Joyería Arquímedes con el mínimo de preguntas. Le hubiera tomado meses y bastante dinero y un buen abogado hacer eso por su cuenta, pero cuales fueran las conexiones internas que Gringotts tenía con Barclays significaba que su documentación era irreprochable.

Ahora, tenía un apartado postal anónimo y una cuenta bancaria, y con eso, podría mantener el Estatuto del Secreto, así que si todo funcionaba, eso sería todo lo que necesitaría. Su "negocio" no estaba incorporado, lo cual era algo arriesgado, pero su único empleado era Dobby, y prácticamente no tenía gastos generales, nada de publicidad convencional, y nada de solicitación. Era más un modelo freelance, y sus ganancias esperadas eran altas, así que no había gran peligro financiero una vez comenzara. Estaba lista. Ahora, solo tenía que terminar su proyecto a tiempo para el cumpleaños de la Reina y esperaba atraer el tipo de atención correcta.

* * *

–De acuerdo, todos –dijo Harry en el ED–. Nos ha estado yendo bien aquí. El clima es más cálido. Creo que es hora de comenzar a trabajar en el encantamiento Patronus. –Hubo susurros emocionados alrededor de la sala de los menesteres. Esta era la lección que muchos habían estado esperando. Seamus estaba ausente, lo cual Hermione consideró decepcionante, ya que pensaba que en verdad podría haber usado esta lección. Pero estudiantes a veces faltaban por estar enfermos, así que esperaba que pudiera ponerse al corriente la próxima semana. Por lo menos Lavender estaba ahí–. Como probablemente saben, el encantamiento Patronus es la única manera segura de detener a los dementores. Yo fui atacado por dementores el verano pasado, así que puede pasar, sin importar lo que Dumbledore diga. Ahora, este es un hechizo muy difícil. Ni siquiera es nivel EXTASIS, así que tal vez no muchos puedan hacerlo, especialmente los más jóvenes. Pero Hermione y yo dominamos el hechizo en nuestro tercer año, así que definitivamente es posible.

–Pero es muy difícil –advirtió Hermione–. Tuve que practicarlo todos los días por meses para ser buena, así que no se desanimen si no lo consiguen de inmediato. Se necesita de mucho poder también, así que para los estudiantes más jóvenes, si no pueden lograrlo, quiero que practiquen con encantamientos animadores. No harán mucho contra un dementor, pero son mejor que nada, y puede que les dé el suficiente tiempo para pedir ayuda de alguien que sí pueda usar un Patronus.

–Eh, cierto –dijo Harry en acuerdo–. Ahora, la razón por la que el encantamiento Patronus es tan difícil no es por la encantación o el movimiento de varita. Son algo complejos, pero la parte difícil es que tienen que estar en el estado emocional correcto. Tienen que enfocarse en un recuerdo feliz muy poderoso. Piensen en los momentos más felices en sus vidas, y sosténganse de ellos tanto como puedan. En verdad deben enfocarse porque es mucho más difícil cuando están enfrente de un dementor chupando toda su felicidad.

–¿Qué usas _tú_? –preguntó alguien.

Harry titubeó una fracción–. Uso la primera vez que fui a vivir con mi padrino –dijo–... Fue la primera vez que sentí tener una familia _real… _Hermione, ¿quieres decir…?

–Oh, yo, eh… –tartamudeó–. Uso unas cuantas cosas, pero mi favorita es unas vacaciones que tomé con mis padres cuando tenía nueve años. Pero solo recordar una tarde relajada con mis amigos funciona para mí. _Puede_ ser algo normal como eso, pero debe tener asociaciones emocionales _profundas_ para que funcione.

–De acuerdo, así que piensen en su recuerdo feliz, y presten atención –dijo Harry–. Sepárense para que tengan espacio. Voy a enseñarles el movimiento de varita.

Les dio los pasos, un movimiento a la vez, y entonces él y Hermione caminaron entre el grupo, haciendo correcciones de vez en cuando, y asegurándose de que tuvieran todos los movimientos antes de que intentaran la encantación. Aprendían rápido, e incluso Dennis, Georgina, y Astoria lo estaban intentando, aunque Hermione dudaba que pudieran hacerlo.

–Genial. Todos se ven muy bien –dijo Harry cuando estuvieron listos–. Aquí esta lo que resulta cuando ponen todo junto… _¡Expecto Patronum!_

* * *

El otro plan de Hermione involucraba a Rita Skeeter. Ella y Cedric habían acordado encontrarse con la reportera en el Caldero Chorreante… un lugar donde podían rentar un cuarto privado.

–Me sorprende que tengas otra entrevista para ofrecerme –dijo Skeeter–. Pensé que la entrevista sobre Quien-Tú-Sabes lo cubrió bien.

–Esta historia no es sobre Voldemort –dijo Hermione con confianza–. Es sobre Dolores Umbridge.

Skeeter dejó su pluma y se reclinó–. Estás jugando un juego peligroso, Granger, si quieres meterte con ella –dijo ella.

–¿Y _no_ estoy jugando un juego peligroso con Voldemort? –preguntó–. Además, sobreviviste siete años como compañera de cuarto de Bellatrix Black, ¿no es así? No eres aversa al peligro.

Skeeter se estremeció con el recuerdo–. Muy bien –admitió–. ¿Y qué tienes que decir sobre Dolores Umbridge que no haya sido dicho ya?

Hermione se inclinó–: Tortura.

–¿Tortura? –Skeeter elevó las cejas.

–Desafortunadamente, tortura legal –aclaró Cedric–, aunque aún tortura.

–Vas a tener que ser más específico, niño lindo. Si mal no recuerdo, los castigos corporales aún son permitidos en Hogwarts. Es solo que a Dumbledore no le gustan. A menos que sea algo oportunamente… obsceno, al público no le va a importar.

–¿Qué tal escribir líneas en tu propia sangre? –dijo Hermione con amargura–. ¿_Eso_ es lo suficiente obsceno?

–¿Con tu propia sangre? ¿En verdad?

_¡BAM! _Hermione golpeó la mesa con su mano con fuerza–. No tallé estas palabras en mi mano cuatro mil ciento noventa y tres veces por gusto, señorita Skeeter.

Skeeter se inclinó y revisó las cicatrices en su mano incómoda–. Esto podría funcionar… –dijo.

* * *

La segunda reunión con el profesor Dumbledore fue similar a la primera, excepto que primero preguntó a Hermione como iba con su tarea.

–Hice algunas preguntas cuidadosas al profesor Slughorn sobre sus antiguos estudiantes, señor. Las suficientes para establecer que enseñó a Tom Ryddle. Aunque comenzó a ponerse nervioso, así que no lo presioné más.

Dumbledore asintió–: Ese es un buen comienzo. Por favor continúa trabajando en el problema. Ahora, es momento de otro viaje por los recuerdos.

Vieron otro recuerdo sobre Voldemort, esta vez cuando Dumbledore había visitado al huérfano de once años para introducirlo al mundo mágico. El joven Tom Ryddle era definitivamente escalofriante, un cleptomaniaco, y tenía historia de crueldad contra los animales… cosas que en retrospectiva era señales claras de sociopatía, pero quizás no tan obvias al momento. Les dio algo de información sobre el carácter de Voldemort, pero Harry y Hermione aún no lo consideraban muy útil. Dumbledore dijo que el aislamiento social de Tom Ryddle, su interés en ser excepcional, y su hábito de coleccionar trofeos de sus víctimas serían importantes después.

Harry decidió presionarlo sobre el tema ahora–. Profesor, ¿no puede decirnos más? –preguntó–. Entiendo que quiera mantenernos informados y todo, pero no veo como psicoanalizar a Voldemort nos ayudará a derrotarlo.

–No por sí solo, Harry, pero muestra que ciertos comportamientos predecibles son vitales –respondió él. Revisó la hora y lo consideró por un momento–. Creo que tenemos tiempo para ver un recuerdo más –dijo, y sacó otro recuerdo de su colección.

Este recuerdo era de un Tom Ryddle de dieciséis años conociendo a su tío Morfin Gaunt, e interrogándolo sobre su herencia. Hermione dedujo la fecha a unas semanas después de haber matado a Myrtle la Llorona. Ryddle había robado el anillo de Morfin… supuestamente una reliquia invaluable de la familia… y había culpado a su tío del asesinato a su padre y abuelos muggles. Fue entonces que Ryddle aprendió de la existencia del guardapelo de Slytherin, el cual su madre había vendido a Borgin y Burkes y había sido estafada.

Hermione se sorprendió de que una de las armas potenciales en su lista ya era conocida y había sido descartada tan casualmente. ¿Dónde había terminado? ¿Había aparecido de nuevo? Honestamente, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, así que quizás no importaba, pero sí sugería que incluso cuando Voldemort estaba tras la profecía ahora, quizás había estado coleccionando artefactos poderosos por muchos años. De algún modo, eso le parecía peor que la idea de un arma poderosa en el Departamento de Misterios.

Harry fue un poco más práctico–. No comprendo –dijo–. Ryddle aún era menor de edad. ¿Cómo es que el Ministerio no detectó magia de menores cuando mató a su padre?

–La Traza, Harry, sólo detecta donde la magia fue realizada, no quien lo hizo –dijo Dumbledore–. El Ministerio sabía dónde vivía Morfin, y, dudando que un joven podía lanzar una maldición imperdonable, asumieron que él había lanzado los hechizos, incluso cuando estaban siguiendo los movimientos de Tom.

No fue hasta días después, cuando fue muy tarde para interrogarlo, que Hermione notó el error de Dumbledore: los asesinatos no habían tomado lugar en la casa de los Gaunt. Habían ocurrido en la casa de los _Ryddle_, donde la magia de Tom ciertamente hubiera sido notada.

Debía de haber una manera de romper la Traza.

* * *

Los encantamientos Patronus iban bien. Cho Chang fue la primera en realizar uno con éxito, aunque Hermione sospechaba que Cedric lo hubiera sido si no tuviera que hacerlo con la mano izquierda. Luna también tuvo éxito, aunque Hermione se decepcionó de que era algo tan normal como un conejo. Dean Thomas casi lo logró, así como muchos otros. Sin embargo, la mayoría del ED aún estaban produciendo volutas de neblina plateadas.

Entonces, todo se fue al infierno.

La puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abrió y cerró sola, lo cual era extraño. Las personas normalmente no venían tan tarde, o invisibles. Hermione miró a su alrededor para ver quien había entrado, pero no vio a nadie hasta que notó a un par de ojos azul cobalto gigantes mirándola. Sonya estaba ahí, pero la pequeña elfina lucía más asustada que nunca la había visto y estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Esa no era una buena señal.

–¡Sonya! ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Hermione con urgencia.

–¡Señorita Hermione! Sonya tuvo… tuvo… pero los elfos domésticos fueron ordenados a no hablar...

Algo estaba muy mal, y Hermione tenía el mal presentimiento de lo que era. Pensó rápido–. ¡Dobby!

_¡Pop! _Dobby apareció enfrente de ella–. ¿Sí, señorita Hermione?

–Sonya, ¿puedes decirle a otro elfo?

–¡Sí, señorita Hermione! –Se apresuró y susurró algo en el oído de Dobby.

–¡Viene la profesora Umbridge! –gritó Dobby.

Todos lo miraron horrorizados.

–_¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO? –gritó Harry–. ¡CORRAN!_

Todos los miembros se apresuraron a la salida, pero Hermione no. Corrió al fondo de la sala y se inclinó sobre el mapa del matemago. Normalmente lo dejaba abierto, pero raramente lo revisaba. Vio los puntos de Umbridge y Filch al instante–. Viene por el corredor sur –gritó–. Tomen las escaleras al lado norte del castillo, y podrán escaparla. Aunque casi es el toque de queda. Escóndanse en la lechucería o la biblioteca si no pueden regresar a tiempo y digan que se les hizo tarde.

Dobló el mapa y se aseguró que la lista de miembros estuviera segura en su túnica, y entonces se apresuró a la salida. Fue mala suerte que Umbridge era lo suficiente lista para callar a los elfos. Tenía suerte de tener a Dobby.

–¡Granger! –escuchó gritar a una voz, pero estaba perdida en la multitud–. ¡Granger! –Sintió una mano tomar su brazo, y se volteó. Era Daphne Greengrass llevando a su hermana de la mano–. ¡Granger tienes que esconder a Astoria!

–¿Qué? –dijo Hermione.

–Granger, sé lo que hace Umbridge con esas plumas suyas. Tengo miedo de que si pone sus manos en Astoria, no escuchará a Madame Pomfrey. Podría ponerse muy enferma.

Sí, el ser forzada a escribir cientos de líneas con una pluma negra sería muy malo para alguien con anemia severa, razonó Hermione. ¿Pero qué podía hacer en esta situación? Necesitaba escapar de inmediato. Si Umbridge la encontraba a _ella_, tendría excusa para arrestarla–. No sé si pueda esconderla en el castillo, Daphne –dijo. Si la sala de los menesteres estaba comprometida, no había lugar completamente seguro. El lugar más seguro requeriría correr diez o quince pisos a los cuartos cambiantes sobre la Gran Torre. Astoria no aguantaría.

–Entonces llévala _fuera_ del castillo –dijo Daphne.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe–. ¿En serio?

–¡Sí! ¡Sólo hazlo! Por favor. Si la devuelves antes del desayuno, yo puedo lidiar con Snape.

Hermione calculó el tiempo. Era posible. Y Snape era miembro de la orden… un espía, pero miembro–. De acuerdo –dijo–. Si Snape te da problemas, dile que la estoy protegiendo a orden de Dumbledore.

Eso detuvo a Daphne–. ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

–Confía en mí. Funcionará.

–¿Eso es _cierto_?

–Claro que no, pero _yo_ puedo lidiar con Dumbledore. Vamos, Astoria, tenemos que apresurarnos.

Corrieron, Hermione llevando a Astoria de la mano. La pequeña estaba respirando con dificultad con solo un poco de esfuerzo, y casi cayeron de las escaleras. Hermione observó el mapa del matemago por patrullas, rogando que no fueran descubiertas. Tuvieron que darse una vuelta y esconderse en un almacén de escobas cuando vio a Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson acercándose. Astoria estaba jadeando, y tuvo que decirle que guardara silencio, pero no fueron notadas. Solo cuando Malfoy y Parkinson habían dado la vuelta en la esquina salieron.

–Vamos, Astoria, sólo un poco más –susurró Hermione. Logró meter a la niña por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta en el tercer piso, y se escondieron dentro. Cedric se había ido hace mucho tiempo, así que solo estaban ellas.

Astoria palideció cuando vio la enorme escalera–. Oh, Merlín –gimoteó–, ¿qué tan lejos va eso?

–Hasta el nivel del lago y después un poco más, pero no te preocupes; tengo una escoba. –Hermione sentó a Astoria en la escoba delante de ella para evitar que se cayera, y volaron por el pasadizo.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Astoria.

–El pasadizo sale en el sótano de Honeydukes.

–¿Podemos salir por ahí?

–Sí. Tengo una conexión con el dueño.

Unos quince minutos después, estaban en la calle en Hogsmeade. A la luz de las linternas, Hermione finalmente se detuvo a examinar a Astoria. Estaba pálida a morir, temblando, y aún sin aliento. Parecía lista para colapsarse–. Oh, Dios, necesitas recostarte, Astoria.

–Necesitamos irnos –murmuró ella–. No podemos quedarnos paradas aquí.

–Pues, no podemos ir al hospital. Dirán a la escuela donde estamos. Y supongo que tus padres no estarán muy contentos si te colapsas en su rellano. –Astoria negó con su cabeza con frenesí. _Y los cuarteles están fuera de discusión_, pensó Hermione, así que solo había otro lugar donde podía darle la ayuda que necesitaba–. Tendré que llevarte a mi casa.

Astoria chilló y casi se cayó, pero Hermione la alcanzó y la ayudó, colocando el brazo de la joven alrededor de sus hombros–. ¿Tu casa _muggle_? –dijo Astoria.

–Sí. Está bien. Mis padres no tienen nada contra los sangre pura. Y tienen algo de entrenamiento como sanadores.

–'ta bien –murmuró en protesta.

–Necesitas ayuda, Astoria. Mis padres son las únicas personas a las que podemos ir sin ser descubiertas.

La llevó a la calle y llamó al autobús noctámbulo.

–Vaya –dijo Stan Shunpike cuando vio a Astoria–. ¿Está bien?

–Está bien. Es, noche para ella –dijo Hermione–. Sólo llévanos a Crawley.

–De acuerdo. –Por suerte, Stan no era muy brillante.

Por primera vez, Hermione estuvo feliz de que el autobús noctámbulo tuviera camas en las noches a pesar de que se deslizaban por todos lados. Colocó a Astoria en la primera a pesar de sus continuas protestas y revisó su pulso. Estaba acelerado, pero estable.

–Te odio –gruñó ella mientras la cama se movía.

–No, no es cierto.

Ella la miró molesta, pero había recuperado algo de color cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione. Aun sosteniéndola, la llevó a la puerta donde su mamá las recibió.

–Hermione… ¿quién es ella?

–Ella es Astoria Greengrass, mamá. Está enferma.

–¡Dios mío! Llamaré al doctor...

–¡No! –gritaron ambas chicas al instante–. La saqué de la escuela, mamá –explicó Hermione–. Nadie puede saber que se fue.

–Pero si necesita ayuda...

–No está en peligro, mamá. Solo necesita descansar. Su hermana me hubiera dicho si fuera diferente. Tiene algún tipo de anemia mágica, y el estrés de escapar fue demasiado para ella.

–¿Escapar?

–Larga historia. Necesita recostarse primero.

–Ya. Sólo acuéstala en el sofá. ¿Astoria, verdad? Mi nombre es Emma Granger. Él es mi esposo, Daniel. Estás a salvo aquí. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Astoria miró a los padres de Hermione con cautela mientras comenzaban a revisar sus señales vitales–. Catorce –dijo ella.

–Tómenselo con calma –les dijo con voz suave–. Es sangre pura. No está acostumbrada a los muggles.

–Esto parece anemia severa –habló Dan preocupado–. ¿Sabes qué lo está causando? ¿Estás recibiendo tratamiento?

Astoria apretó los labios–. Recibo pociones de Madame Pomfrey.

Dan y Emma se miraron y miraron a Hermione, esperando por más.

–Astoria, no tienes que decirles si no quieres –dijo–, pero mis padres tienen licencias de sanación muggle. Están jurados al secretismo como Madame Pomfrey.

La chica pareció ponerse tiesa por la derrota y se hundió en el sofá–. Es complicado –dijo entrecortadamente–. Mi… mi bisabuela fue maldecida en venganza de sangre. Fue una maldición de drenaje de sangre progresiva. Casi la mató, y cuando se recuperó, estuvo frágil y enferma el resto de su vida, y murió joven… antes de cumplir cuarenta, creo.

–¿Pero cómo te afecta eso? –dijo Hermione.

–Maldiciones como esa… pueden resurgir después de unas generaciones… y mi abuelo dice que soy igual a ella…

–Espera un minuto –dijo Hermione, atónita–, ¿hay un hechizo que puede maldecir a los _descendientes_ de alguien?

Astoria negó con su cabeza con debilidad–. No un hechizo. Algún tipo de objeto maldito o ritual. Son muy difíciles de hacer tan poderosos.

–Aun así… –Ese era un nuevo nivel de horror en el mundo mágico. Que podía afectar los genes… Se estremeció. De algún modo, había un ritual oscuro que había alterado o afectado el ADN de los ancestros de Astoria, antes de que los magos o muggles siquiera supieran lo que era el ADN. permitiendo que una maldición fuera pasada a sus descendientes. Y cuando una niña nacía en la familia Greengrass con genes lo suficiente familiares… siendo sangre pura, Hermione apostaría que había un matrimonio entre primos involucrado… reaparecería en su sangre.

Anemia crónica, debilidad, y una corta esperanza de vida… menos de cuarenta años… esa era una carga terrible para una joven. Apenas y podía comprender el horror de una venganza antigua y una maldición que aún mataba a personas cien años después.

Aunque con eso, tuvo que preguntarse… los científicos muggle había estado hablando sobre terapia de genes por años. El Proyecto Genoma Humano avanzaba con fuerza. Algún día, quizás pudiera identificar el gen dañado y repararlo… si el problema no era muy mágico. Quizás Astoria viviría lo suficiente para beneficiarse de la medicina muggle. ¿No sería eso irónico?

–Dan, me preocupa que necesite oxígeno –la mamá de Hermione la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Está estable por ahora, pero me sentiré mejor si podemos darle un poco.

–Podría ir al consultorio y regresar con un tanque en unos veinte minutos –dijo Dan.

–Sí, creo que sería lo mejor.

Dan rápidamente tomó sus llaves y subió al auto mientras Emma y Hermione cuidaban de Astoria. Hermione podía ver que estaba en mala forma. El escape debió ser más difícil para ella de lo que había pensado. Pero su papá regresó pronto con un tanque de oxígeno portable y le entregó la máscara a Astoria–. Intenta respirar a través de esto –dijo–. Está diseñado para ayudar a darte más aire.

Astoria estudió el artilugio con sospecha, pero aparentemente decidió que los muggles no usarían nada muy peligroso, así que colocó la máscara contra su rostro y tomó un par de respiros tentativos. En segundos, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente con sorpresa, y se sentó en parte–. ¡Por la barba de Merlín! –exclamó–. No sabía que los muggles podían hacer esto. No me había sentido así de bien en años.

–Ahora, tranquila –le advirtió Dan–. Debes tomar cuidado con eso. Dinos si comienzas a sentirte mareada.

–Es bueno que eso funcione para ti –dijo Emma-. Aún estoy algo preocupada de que necesites ayuda profesional. En uno de nuestros hospitales, te darían otras medicinas y quizás una transfusión sanguínea si es lo suficiente grave.

–¿Qué es una transfusión sanguínea?

–No quieres saberlo –intervino Hermione antes de que sus padres pudieran explicarlo–. Los magos son anticuados de ese modo –susurró ella. Y en privado, no estaba segura de lo que una transfusión sanguínea haría a un mago… aunque los hijos de muggles debían recibirlas de vez en cuando antes de ser dichos sobre la magia. Quizás debería agregar eso a su lista.

–Pues… ahora que está bien, ¿qué pasó Hermione?

Hermione suspiró. Era hora de ser honesta… por lo menos en parte–. Mamá, papá, el grupo de Defensa se acabó… del que les conté. Umbridge nos descubrió. Puede que Harry sea expulsado… Puede que muchos sean expulsados. Y si no, apuesto a que recibirán detención con la pluma. Daphne… la hermana de Astoria… me dijo que la sacara porque no podría aguantar eso en su condición. No sé cómo Umbridge supo… espera, _lo sé_. –Sacó el contrato del Ejército de Dumbledore, buscó una varita hecha en casa, y tocó el pergamino. (Estaba segura de que esa pequeña cantidad de magia no sería registrada por el Ministerio.)– Ahora es momento para que los hombres buenos ayuden a su país –dijo.

La lista de nombres apareció, treinta y cuatro ahora, pero uno de ellos estaba marcado en rojo… traidor: Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

–Escribí sobre mis preocupaciones a la madre del Sr. Finnigan –explicó Umbridge–. Ella me informó que había dado órdenes explícitas al Sr. Finnigan de no asociarse con el Sr. Potter por miedo a su naturaleza inestable. Esta noche, les di la oportunidad de hablar directamente a través de la red Flu en mi chimenea. La Sra. Finnigan fue capaz de convencer a su hijo de informar sobre el grupo ilegal de Potter a pesar del contrato mágico. Yo por supuesto les prometí el cuidado de los mejores sanadores para revertir el daño, y el Sr. Finnigan recibirá inmunidad contra el castigo por haber estado involucrado.

Harry miró con enojo a Seamus al otro lado de la oficina. El chico estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados y granos de aspecto doloroso deletreando _SOPLÓN_ atravesando su rostro. Hermione no había estado jugando. Desafortunadamente, el daño estaba hecho. El ED estaba acabado, su escondite al aire, y Harry estaba seguro de que iba a ser expulsado. El mismísimo Cornelius Fudge había ido por él, junto a Kingsley Shacklebolt, un auror llamado Dawlish, y, para agregar insulto a la herida, Percy Weasley.

Estaba agradecido de que Hermione había escapado. Desafortunadamente, no estaba sorprendido de que había sido descubierto. Era la famosa suerte de Harry Potter además del hecho de que debió ser el blanco número uno de Umbridge. El verdadero consuelo era que era el único miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore en la oficina del director… además del soplón, claro.

Seamus tembló bajo la mirada mortal de Harry–. Lo siento, Harry –murmuró–, pero no quería estar en esto desde el comienzo, y no podía ir contra mi má.

–Sí, recuérdalo cuando Voldemort vaya por ti –gruñó él.

–¡Sr. Potter! No está en posición de hablar –dijo Umbridge–. Finalmente nos desharemos de tus mentiras… de ti y tus pequeños amigos delincuentes.

–Disculpa, Dolores –interrumpió el profesor Dumbledore–. ¿Acaso el Sr. Finnigan te dijo quién estaba en ese supuesto grupo?

–Sólo mencionó a Potter, Granger, y el antiguo Premio Anual Diggory de nombre, profesor, ¡pero declaró que había por lo menos una docena más!

–Pero no tienes otros nombres –respondió él–. Y ya que la señorita Granger y el Sr. Diggory ya no son estudiantes en Hogwarts, no tienes jurisdicción sobre ellos.

–Arrestaré a Granger por el asalto contra el Sr. Finnigan –dijo ella.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró, pero Dumbledore resolvió eso al instante–: Los contratos mágicos están protegidos legalmente, Dolores. No tienes razón para detener a la señorita Granger.

–De acuerdo, director, pero descubriré quienes eran los otros. Si el Sr. Finnigan no puede recordar los nombres, interrogaré al Sr. Potter...

–¿Debo recordarte que el uso de veritaserum en menores está prohibido? –dijo él.

Umbridge cerró sus ojos y tomó un gran respiro. Harry podía ver que Dumbledore la estaba afectando.

–Diggory es mayor de edad –señaló Fudge–. Podemos interrogarlo.

–¿Y tienes alguna causa probable de que el Sr. Diggory violó alguna ley, y no solo Decretos del Ministerio, Cornelius?

–Allanamiento en los terrenos de la escuela… –comenzó Umbridge.

–El Sr. Diggory tiene una invitación abierta de mi parte para visitar el castillo.

–Mm. Necesitaremos otro Decreto para eso. Weasley, toma nota. De cualquier modo, aún tenemos la suficiente evidencia para expulsar a Potter. Ya no podrás corromper a la juventud mágica en Gran Bretaña. –Colocó un gordo dedo lleno de anillos sobre su hombro en lo que pareció a Harry la manera más escalofriante posible, y algo en él estalló.

–¿Tengo tiempo de empacar? –dijo.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Potter! –exclamó McGonagall.

–Harry –advirtió Dumbledore.

–¿Qué? Adelante, expúlseme, profesora. No necesito ser parte de su pequeño estado policial. Iré a vivir con mi padrino y pediré al tutor de Hermione si puede tomar a otro estudiante. ¿O también me va a prohibir eso?

Dumbledore y McGonagall se miraron sorprendidos. Aunque Sirius tenía un apartamento en Londres por las apariencias y una dirección de correo, ambos sabían lo que sus palabras significaban. Estaría en Grimmauld Place, bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, así que la seguridad no sería un problema. Estaría aprendiendo del profesor Slughorn, quien estaría feliz de tenerlo como estudiante, así que sería educado. Pero peor de todo, significaba que la escuela se había vuelto tan intolerable para él que el muchacho que alguna vez hubiera dado todo para quedarse ahí durante el verano ahora sentía que estaría mejor yéndose antes de que acabara el semestre.

Dumbledore quería hablar, pero al ver el rostro de Harry, lo pensó mejor. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a Umbridge y habló con gravedad–, Felicitaciones, Dolores, Cornelius. Parece que nos han ganado finalmente. Como tienen autoridad final, no puedo detenerlos de expulsar al Sr. Potter. Sin embargo, les recuerdo que no ha quebrantado ninguna ley, así que los aurores no son necesarios. También me gustaría pedir que el Sr. Potter sea permitido regresar para tomar sus TIMOs… algo para lo que de todos modos necesitarían la aprobación de Madame Marchbanks si quieren prevenirlo.

Umbridge gruñó un poco. Harry estaba seguro de que estaba planeando arrestarlo, pero aparentemente decidió que tenerlo fuera del castillo era suficiente por ahora–. Por supuesto, director, no hay razón para cambiar eso en este momento… Harry Potter, ¡queda expulsado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!


	29. La suerte está echada

JK Rowling lanzó los dados, para bien o para mal, y salió Harry Potter. White Squirrel tomó nota, y escribió esta historia.

**Notas del autor: **Escribí a McGonagall diciendo "la suerte está echada" _antes_ de ver que "_Alea iacta est_" era la contraseña en el video juego en wiki.

**Notas de la traductora: **Tomo oportunidad de este espacio no solo para agradecerles toda su atención y sus comentarios, sino también para informarles que mi otra traducción de White Squirrel, _El Animago Accidental_, ha llegado a su fin y he publicado el primer capítulo de una antología de one-shots titulada _El Mundo del Animago Accidental _que como dice su título, toma lugar dentro del mismo universo antes del inicio de la secuela, _Animago en Guerra_, la cual será publicada a partir de la próxima semana. Es una de mis historias favoritas (por lo cual es que la traduzco, por su puesto) y los animo a que le den una mirada si es de su interés.

Sin más, los dejo con otro gran capítulo de esta Lady Arquímedes. El clímax de quinto año se acerca.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

–Minerva, por favor lleva al Sr. Potter a la torre de Gryffindor a recoger sus pertenencias, y después a la residencia de su padrino, si no te molesta –dijo Dumbledore.

–S...sí, director –dijo McGonagall temblando. Miró a Percy y habló con su tono más severo–, ¿Ve lo que ha hecho, Sr. Weasley? –Harry creyó ver a Percy estremecerse.

–Lamentaremos verte ir, Harry. Permanece a salvo –continuó Dumbledore.

–Sí, señor –respondió Harry–, Oh, ¿y Umbridge? Quiero mi escoba de regreso antes de irme. –Y por primera vez, no tuvo que llamarla "profesora". Eso se sintió bien.

Pero su buen humor fue pasajero. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. De hecho, las cosas serían mejor para él de muchas maneras, pero significaba dejar a sus amigos atrás. Con _ella_. Y más que eso, la simple indignidad de ser expulsado por _esa mujer_ por hacer lo correcto era exasperante. Parte de él quería quedarse, no solo por molestarla a ella, pero por Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, y los gemelos. Pero era muy tarde para eso.

–Sr. Potter, estoy decepcionado de que eligiera aceptar esto –dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras lo llevaba por los pasillos.

–¿Tenía una idea mejor, profesora? –dijo él con tono amargo.

–Estoy segura de que el director hubiera encontrado una manera.

Él negó con la cabeza–: Perdió el control hace mucho tiempo. Umbridge es la Líder Suprema, ¿no es así? Cualquier poder que él tenga ella puede quitar con otro Decreto.

McGonagall lo pensó por un minuto–. Podrías haber presionado el caso en corte –dijo.

–¿Qué corte? ¿El Wizengamot? ¿La misma corte que intentó expulsarme en verano y corrió a Dumbledore? No gracias, profesora.

–Te hubiera conseguido _tiempo_, Potter. Quizás retrasar esto hasta finales del año escolar.

–Honestamente, no estoy enojado –intentó convencerse a sí mismo–. No me duele tanto. Y me alejará de _ella_. Sólo lamento tener que dejar a mis amigos.

–Sea como sea, Potter, te prometo que me aseguraré personalmente de que la expulsión sea removida de tu récord una vez el Ministerio recupere el sentido.

–Gracias, profesora.

–Estoy segura de que el director también te dirá que es imperativo que _permanezcas_ en los cuarteles a menos que la orden apruebe que viajes. Con Quien-Tú-Sabes tras de ti, sería muy peligroso que estés al aire libre.

–Sí, lo entiendo –dijo él.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda–. Supongo que la suerte está echada –suspiró McGonagall para sí misma.

–Correcto –dijo la Dama Gorda, y el retrato se abrió. McGonagall rodó sus ojos. Se _supone _que la contraseña debe de ser en latín.

Todos levantaron la mirada cuando Harry entró. Ron y Ginny se apresuraron a su lado al instante, demandando respuestas–. Pensamos que estabas acabado –dijo Ron–. ¿Qué pasó?

–Ron. Dormitorio. Ahora –ordenó Harry. Ron se estremeció, ojos ampliamente abiertos, y rápidamente lo siguió junto a McGonagall con Ginny en sus talones. Llegaron a su habitación, y Harry sacó su baúl y comenzó a lanzar su ropa dentro.

–Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? –demandó Ron.

–Me voy.

–¿Qué?

–Me expulsaron.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–¡NO! –Ginny se apresuró para abrazarlo, pero él la empujó tan gentilmente como pudo.

–Seamus nos traicionó –explicó–. Umbridge le dijo a su mamá sobre él. Tiene los granos y todo.

–¡Demonios! –exclamó Ron.

–Me atraparon, así que no había manera de que no me expulsara. Tuvimos suerte de que no encontraron a nadie más. Shacklebolt lanzó un _Confundus _para que no recordara los nombres de nadie más.

–¡Harry, no puedes irte! –Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza–. ¡No puedes dejarme!

Él se detuvo la besó, pero fue breve–. Tengo que, Ginny –dijo–. Voy a los cuarteles. Podré estudiar con Hermione con el profesor Slughorn. Toma, quiero que tengas esto. –Le entregó su espejo de comunicación, y ella lo miró con sorpresa–. Podré llamarte con el espejo de Sirius. Asegúrate de compartirlo con tus hermanos.

Con eso, Ginny lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó profundamente.

–¡Oye! –dijo Ron.

–¡Ejem! –los interrumpió McGonagall.

Ginny retrocedió, sonrojándose profundamente–. Erm, lo siento, profesora –murmuró.

–Ron, toma el mapa –continuó Harry, confiándole el mapa del merodeador en sus manos–. Y mi moneda también. Es la maestra. Podrás enviar mensajes con ella. Pero no importa lo que hagas con ellas, _¡que no te descubran!_

–Repito eso, Sr. Weasley, señorita Weasley –dijo McGonagall–. No podemos permitir más expulsiones.

–Además de que mamá nos mataría –dijo Ron.

–Es más serio que eso, Sr. Weasley –dijo ella–. Seré honesta: la profesora Umbridge está buscando una razón para despedir al director. Con más expulsiones, podrá culparlo de mala administración. –_Lo cual será mejor que advierta a los otros jefes de casa para que digan a sus estudiantes_, pensó para sí misma. _No podemos permitir que Potter sea un ejemplo a seguir_.

* * *

–¿Potter fue expulsado? –preguntó Voldemort.

–Sí, mi Señor –respondió Snape. Era información que sería de conocimiento público pronto, así que sería ganancia contarle al Señor Oscuro unas horas antes.

–¿Y a dónde va?

–Estará bajo el encantamiento Fidelio. Expresó interés en unirse a Granger a sus tutorías privadas.

–Ya veo. ¿Pero cómo tomará sus TIMOs? Normalmente solo toman lugar en Hogwarts.

–Tendrá permitido regresar a la escuela para tomarlos.

–Que interesante –respondió Voldemort–. Hiciste bien en decirme esto, Severus. Infórmame del horario de examinaciones en cuanto sea finalizado.

–Por supuesto, mi Señor.

* * *

Hermione regresó a Astoria a la escuela temprano la mañana siguiente. Por suerte, la joven se había recuperado pronto. Unos minutos de terapia de oxigenación habían ayudado bastante, y estuvo bien descansada y lista para irse. Solo que, no sabían qué encontrarían cuando regresaran al castillo. Habían tenido que dejar la casa de Hermione antes de que llegara el _Diario el Profeta_. ¿Acaso todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore habían recibido detención? ¿Habían sido expulsados? ¿Acaso Dumbledore había sido despedido?

_Había _un nuevo Decreto Educacional en el muro, pero no era lo que Hermione había esperado.

_Por Orden de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts_

_Para prevenir interferencia en el proceso educacional, estudiantes matriculados en programas educacionales fuera de Hogwarts no pueden visitar excepto durante eventos educacionales sancionados por el Ministerio._

_Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional Número Treinta_

_Firmado por:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Suma Inquisidora_

Hermione lo observó. ¿De dónde había salido _eso_? La única persona a la que afectaba era Hermione, aunque si esa mujer sabía sobre el ED, tendría motivo suficiente para querer mantenerla fuera del castillo. ¿Pero entonces por qué necesitaría ponerlo _dentro_ de la escuela? Entonces lo comprendió. Tendría sentido si Umbridge esperaba que regresara al castillo y lo viera. Y si esperaba eso, entonces probablemente esperaba _encontrarla_.

–¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que irme! –exclamó–. Astoria, tendrás que buscar tu camino desde aquí. Si Snape te pone las cosas difíciles, dile que Dumbledore me ordenó que te mantuviera a salvo.

–¿En verdad no estabas bromeando sobre eso? –dijo ella.

–Confía en mí, funcionará. Adiós, Astoria. Te veré… pronto, espero.

Corrió a casa. Parecía que estaría completamente aislada de Hogwarts ahora. Sólo empeoró cuando regresó y su papá le mostró la primera plana del _Diario el Profeta_. Resultó que _no _era la única persona afectada por el nuevo decreto.

_¡HARRY POTTER EXPULSADO!_

* * *

Obtuvo la historia completa de Harry el jueves en los cuarteles. A la Sra. Weasley le dio un ataque, por supuesto, y Sirius no estaba seguro de si estar decepcionado u orgulloso de que Harry se había metido en más problemas que los merodeadores por una buena causa. En retrospectiva, supuso que debería agradecer que no había sido peor. Sólo Harry había sido expulsado, y no habían tenido evidencia para castigar a nadie más, aunque Seamus había sido removido de la escuela por su seguridad y para que los sanadores pudieran romper la maldición que Hermione había puesto en él.

_No es probable_, pensó ella. Las maldiciones normalmente sólo tenían una contra maldición porque las ecuaciones diferenciales usadas para crearlas con frecuencia tenían una solución única. Era lo que las separaba de simples maleficios. Una maldición podía ser intensificada o desvinculada de muchas otras maneras, como los rompe maldiciones sabían bien, pero era mucho más difícil que si se sabía la contra maldición, y en el medio flexible que era el pergamino, Hermione había encontrado solo una respuesta que los sanadores quizás nunca descubrirían (aunque el padre de Seamus podría): medicina muggle contra el acné.

Agradeció la buena idea de Harry de dar su espejo a Ginny y el mapa de los merodeadores y su moneda a Ron. Estaba un poco preocupada de que intentarían algo tonto con eso, pero era bueno que aún pudieran comunicarse.

Harry había comenzado sus lecciones con el profesor Slughorn, y Hermione no se sorprendió de descubrir que buscaba congraciarse con Harry tanto como ella, aunque probablemente estaba algo decepcionado de que Harry no había heredado el talento para pociones de su madre.

–Esperaba poder tomar algunas de mis lecciones contigo, Hermione –dijo Harry–. Tal vez podrías ayudarme… pero tu horario es muy raro.

–No es "raro", Harry –lo regañó ella–. Estoy tomando un horario compactado porque solo puedo venir dos días a la semana. Probablemente puedas unirte a mi para algunas clases, pero las estoy tomando a diferente paso, así que no sé qué tan bien funcione.

–No duele intentarlo –dijo él.

–No, supongo que no.

Lo intentaron, con éxito limitado. De las tres clases que Hermione iba a estudiar ese día, Harry fácilmente estaba a su paso en Encantamientos, pero no estaba tomando Runas Antiguas, y no tenía esperanzas en Pociones. Era una lástima. Era mucho mejor sin Snape respirando sobre sus hombros, pero necesitaría de mucha tutoría remedial para que llegara al nivel E que necesitaría para continuar con la trayectoria para auror. El lunes siguiente, aprenderían que Harry fácilmente podía mantenerle el paso en Defensa, y le fue lo suficiente bien en las lecciones teóricas de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología, pero la comprensión teórica más profunda de Hermione en Transformaciones estaba muy por encima de él.

Mientras tanto, en su primer día de lecciones juntos, Hermione pidió a Harry que llamara a Ginny por el espejo cuando terminaron por el día.

–Harry Potter –dijo él al espejo, y ella lo miró extrañada hasta que recordó que el espejo que sostenía estaba encantado para responder a "Sirius Black". Esto se estaba volviendo confuso.

–¡Harry! ¡Y Hermione! –dijo Ginny con entusiasmo cuando su rostro apareció en el espejo.

–Hola Ginny. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño un poco–. Estamos bien. Las cosas han estado bastante extrañas los últimos días. La mitad de la escuela está asustada porque Umbridge finalmente logró expulsar a Harry, pero muchos de los de sexto y séptimo año comienzan a hablar sobre como él y Diggory tuvieron la idea correcta al irse.

–No pueden hacer eso –dijo Harry–. McGonagall dijo que si muchas personas se van...

–Podría despedir a Dumbledore por mal manejo –terminó Ginny–. Lo sé; nos lo dijo también. Pero no creo que podamos detenerlos. Muchas personas quieren que Umbridge se vaya. De hecho, escuché un rumor sobre que un Ravenclaw en séptimo año saltó en medio de la clase y la desafió a un duelo por su calificación de EXTASIS.

–¿Hizo _qué_?

–Ese es el rumor. Dicen que Roger Davis lo contuvo para que no le lanzara una maldición e intentó hacerlo pasar como estrés, y sólo recibió una detención, pero nadie parece saber si es cierto.

–Aunque probaría el punto del peligro de que personas sean atacadas en clase, si un estudiante la atacó –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Ginny se rio–: Ese es el otro rumor: que alguien dijo eso a Umbridge en clase… y también recibió detención.

–De cualquier modo, no es una buena señal –dijo Hermione–. ¿Pero en verdad puede culpar de todo a Dumbledore? –preguntó Hermione–. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que esa sería la línea oficial, ¿pero aguantaría si muchas personas dejan la escuela? Si se van, serán más personas que pueden dar sus historias a la prensa, y con más personas prestando atención al _Quisquilloso_ ahora...

Ginny se encogió de hombros–. Tú probablemente sabes más que yo. Quizás pasarán otro Decreto para mantener el control o algo.

Puede que hagan eso, pensó Hermione. Pero por otro lado, si muchos estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año dejaban la escuela al mismo tiempo, no habría tutores suficientes para todos. Tal vez sería autorregulador para aquellos que en verdad necesitaban sus EXTASIS para sus carreras futuras. Claro, podrían despedir a Dumbledore con solo unas personas yéndose. Era una situación rara e inusual, después de todo.

Era como jugar ajedrez, excepto que no podían ver todas las piezas.

–¿Y George y Fred? –preguntó.

Ginny frunció el ceño de nuevo–. Quizás deberías hablar con ellos tú.

Unos minutos después, los gemelos aparecieron en el espejo–. Hermione, te estoy diciendo, tenemos que irnos –dijo Fred al instante–. No me importa si no tenemos dinero o un lugar a donde ir. Aguantaré a mamá más que a Umbridge. ¡Ya ni siquiera tenemos el ED! ¿Por qué más deberíamos quedarnos?

Hermione suspiró con pesadez–. Esa no es una buena idea –dijo ella–. Mira, Fred, no puedo decirte qué hacer. Y honestamente, a ti tampoco, George. Son adultos. Pueden tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero solo son dos meses más. He intentado decirles que sería mejor para ustedes que se queden por sus EXTASIS… mejor para su negocio y mejor como una alternativa mientras ahorran el dinero que necesitan. Lamento si sueno hipócrita. Sé que Harry y yo nos fuimos, pero teníamos otras opciones y creo que es muy tarde para que ustedes las intenten. Y ahora, tenemos que preocuparnos sobre qué pasará a Hogwarts también. Dumbledore se irá pronto si las cosas continúan mal...

–Pues, si se va, dejaremos de contenernos –interrumpió George–. Quiero intentar aguantar, Hermione. Es en serio –dijo–. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti. Pero si Umbridge corre a _Dumbledore_… bueno, no creo poder detener a Fred de causar caos, y alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no lastime a nadie.

–¡Oye! Sé cómo ser responsable –protestó Fred.

–Te volverías loco solo y lo sabes.

–¡No es cierto!

–¡Si es cierto!

–¡Chicos! –gritó Hermione. Merlín, dolía verlos así. Se necesitaba de mucho estrés para que George y Fred discutieran tanto, y se sentía terrible poniéndose entre ellos–. Necesitan calmarse. No ayudan a nadie peleando de este modo.

–Lo siento, Hermione –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–Sólo estoy preocupada. Todo es tan incierto en este momento.

–Sí, lo sabemos –dijo George–. No podemos prometer lo que haremos, pero prometo que no intentaremos nada estúpido.

–Gracias, George –dijo ella con voz suave–. Eso en verdad significa mucho para mí. –Y si todo salía bien en las próximas semanas, quizás podría hacer que las cosas fueran más concretas para ellos.

Ginny tomó el espejo de regreso–. Gracias, Hermione –dijo–. Siempre puedes hacerlos recuperar el sentido. Por cierto, algunos de nosotros hablamos sobre continuar el ED. Quiero decir, la mayoría no fuimos descubiertos. Pero necesitaríamos un lugar donde reunirnos del que Umbridge no sepa. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Hermione rápidamente pensó sobre todo lo que sabía sobre el castillo, pero no había nada apropiado. Su primera idea fueron los dormitorios de los elfos domésticos, pero, sorprendente para una purista de sangre, Umbridge era lo suficiente lista para ordenarles que la mantuvieran informada sobre los estudiantes, y solo Harry podía entrar a la cámara de los secretos. Negó con la cabeza–. Lo siento, Ginny, pero no hay lugar para reunirse con ese número. Si necesitas un lugar para un grupo más pequeño, puedes intentar la gran torre. ¿Te lo mostré una vez? Cualquier lugar del piso dieciséis para arriba debería funcionar, pero lleva el mapa contigo, por si acaso. Aunque no podrán tener reuniones como antes.

Ginny suspiró–. Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Hermione dejó a Harry y Ginny para que hablaran mientras regresaba al salón a hablar con el profesor Slughorn. El problema con la Traza había estado molestándola, y esperaba que pudiera ayudar. Tuvo la idea de traerle piña cristalizada de Honeydukes esa mañana, así que estaba de buen humor. Discutió sus clases con él un poco, pero rápidamente llegó al punto–: La última vez que Harry y yo hablamos con el profesor Dumbledore, estuvimos hablando sobre Tom Ryddle de nuevo, y el profesor Dumbledore dijo algo que me hizo pensar que quizás encontró una manera de evadir la Traza...

Predeciblemente, Slughorn de inmediato se puso en alerta–. Pues… no sabría mucho sobre eso –dijo–. Supongo que él… Ryddle… _sí_ causó varios problemas durante sus veranos en sus años escolares.

–Sabemos que lo hizo: mató por primera vez cuando tenía dieciséis. Pero me sorprendió que siquiera hubiera una manera de evadir la Traza. Tenía curiosidad sobre cómo funciona, pero no pude encontrar nada. Pensé que quizás usted sabría algo.

–Yo… puede que haya escuchado algunos detalles durante los años –dijo él con cautela–. Espero que no piense que _yo_ le dije algo sobre eso, señorita Granger.

–Por supuesto que no, profesor. Por lo que sé sobre la Traza, estoy segura de que hubiera hablado con el profesor de Runas Antiguas primero. O tal vez buscar descubrirlo por sí mismo, pero no me parece del tipo de hacer mucho análisis de hechizos.

–No, no, tiene razón sobre eso –dijo él en acuerdo–. Ryddle tomó Aritmancia, pero nunca lo entusiasmo. Y tiene razón también sobre que el profesor Larsson, el maestro de Runas Antiguas, hubiera sido el único en saber _todo_ sobre la Traza además de Dumbledore. No permiten libros que describan el tema en la biblioteca de la escuela, por razones obvias.

–Sí, eso tiene sentido. Es sólo que yo… le seré honesta, profesor. Estoy preocupada de tener que _necesitar_ una manera de evadir la Traza. –Intentó lucir más asustada y vulnerable de lo que se sentía–. No quiero hacer nada malo con eso. –Técnicamente cierto, pero no era lo mismo a no usarlo–. Comprendo porque la ley está en pie, incluso si no estoy completamente de acuerdo. Pero ya encontré una manera de evadirla que usé para hechizos más pequeños, y tuve cuidado de no causar problemas con eso.

–¿En verdad? –dijo Slughorn.

–Sí… bueno, no es un secreto tan guardado. La varitas de juguete no activan la Traza. –También cierto, incluso si había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había usado una de una tienda–. Pero el Ministerio me está vigilando más de cerca ahora, y me estoy preocupando. ¿Y si intentan conmigo lo mismo que hicieron a Harry? ¿Intentar condenarme por usar magia en defensa propia? No tendría que ser dementores. Sólo organizar que sea atacada afuera del callejón Diagon sería suficiente.

–¿En verdad cree que harían eso?

–No me sorprendería de ellos después de lo que he visto, señor.

Slughorn se reclinó, mordiendo su labio. Tomó un sorbo de su vino–. Sabe, señorita Granger… –dijo, pero su voz estaba lejana, como si estuviera razonando consigo mismo–. Tom Ryddle probablemente fue el estudiantes más brillante que he tenido. Oh, he tenido mejores estudiantes en temas particulares, pero él fue el mejor en general… por todo el bien que hizo a alguien –gruñó–. Fui mucho más cuidadoso después de él… siempre dudando de mí mismo. Y usted… es deslumbrante en Aritmancia, señorita Granger. Nunca había visto algo como eso, pero me alegra más que tiene algo que Tom Ryddle nunca tuvo.

–¿Una conciencia? –dijo ella con confusión.

–Bueno, sí, pero quise decir la confianza de Dumbledore. Ryddle fue _mi_ mayor error, pero nunca fue el de Dumbledore… –Guardó silencio, reflexionando para sí mismo–. No sé todo sobre la Traza, y pretendo mantenerlo así, ¿comprende? –Ella asintió–. Sé que está tallada en la red nacional de piedras rúnicas. Es un hechizo en runas que detecta la presencia de toda bruja o mago menor de diecisiete, triangula su posición, y la registra en el Ministerio. No puede rastrear a alguien mayor de edad, por supuesto, y tendrían que volverla a tallar en todas las piedras en la red para cambiar eso, así que no hay razón por la que preocuparse de eso. Y supongo que debería de haber una manera de removerse a sí mismo de la lista temprano si Ryddle lo hizo, pero no sé cuál es.

–Ah… gracias por decirme todo eso, entonces –dijo ella–. ¿Y dónde se encuentran esas piedras rúnicas?

–Oh, están por todos los lados… separadas a intervalos a lo largo de las principales líneas ley. Hay una línea que corre hacia el este de Hogwarts a través de Hogsmeade, otra que pasa por el callejón Diagon. Varias piedras alrededor del Ministerio. Y las piedras base, o por lo menos las piedras angulares de la mayoría de las mansiones familiares serían parte de la red ya que la mayoría fueron construidas en convergencias de líneas ley. Aunque no esta, me temo. No creo que fuera la mansión principal de la familia Black cuando fue construida.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Le sería difícil buscar en esos lugares para encontrar las piedras rúnicas con el Ministerio respirando sobre ella–. Ya veo. Gracias por la ayuda, profesor.

–No hay problema, señorita Granger. No hay problema.

* * *

De acuerdo con Ron y Ginny, las cosas solo estaban empeorando en Hogwarts. Durante la semana siguiente, dos estudiantes de séptimo se fueron, y la tensión en el castillo se intensificó. La plumas negras eran de conocimiento general ahora. Umbridge no las usaba todo el tiempo, pero por ellas, muchas personas habían explotado y la habían atacado como Ginny lo había hecho cuando había intentado dar detención a sus amigos. Estos ataques habían sido detenidos por otros maestros y algunas veces por los estudiantes de Slytherin que parecían agradarle a Umbridge. Los atacantes por supuesto recibían las penalidades más grandes disponibles, pero nunca parecían parar lo siguiente. Había un rumor de que Umbridge estaba buscando peores castigos, pero nadie podía acordar en cuales podrían ser. Los "viejos castigos" con los que Filch siempre amenazaba parecían ser la teoría principal, pero algunos de los estudiantes más jóvenes inocentemente sugirieron la maldición Cruciatus.

Probablemente no era una buena señal que Hermione creía a Umbridge capaz de eso.

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado ver a _esa mujer_ corrida del castillo o por lo menos maldecida hasta ser enviada a la enfermería, estaba segura de que haría más daño que bien. Los Weasley reportaron que la mayoría de los maestros se sentían igual, pero sus advertencias a los estudiantes estaban cayendo en oídos sordos.

Pero aunque estaba preocupada por Hogwarts, el cumpleaños de la Reina llegó el veintiuno de abril, y uno de los planes de Hermione finalmente funcionó.

–La Reina celebró su cumpleaños en el palacio de Buckingham hoy con algo de misterio –dijo el reportero en las noticias de la noche–. Durante el fin de semana, un regalo anónimo llegó para Su Majestad firmado sólo por un "Arquímedes" y enviado desde una oficina de correos en Londres donde hay un apartado postal registrado bajo el mismo nombre. Los guardias de la Reina abrieron el paquete y descubrieron este sorprendente collar de platino con setenta diamantes perfectos en tonos azul y blanco y una corta nota expresando una felicitación de cumpleaños del remitente. –Hermione se alegró de ver que el texto completo de la carta, incluyendo la dirección de retorno, estaba visible en la pantalla junto a una fotografía del collar:

_Su Majestad:_

_Deseo ofrecerle mis más sinceras felicitaciones en la ocasión de su septuagésimo cumpleaños, así como ofrecerle mis mejores deseos en este día tan especial._

_Su reino continuo ha sido una inspiración para sus súbditos todos estos años. En su vida de servicio, su gran liderazgo en tiempos de alegría y angustia, y su atención personal a su reino han sido un ejemplo para todos. Más que eso, su compromiso a un gobierno íntegro ha sido un símbolo de estabilidad y fe en nuestros líderes que he llegado a apreciar más a un nivel personal con el paso de los años._

_Como muestra de mi agradecimiento, por favor acepte este collar, especialmente comisionado en su honor y diseñado con las herramientas y técnicas más finas disponibles hoy en día, para conmemorar esta feliz ocasión._

_Tengo el honor de permanecer el súbdito más humilde y obediente de Su Majestad._

_Arquímedes_

_δῶς μοι πᾶ στῶ καὶ τὰν γᾶν κινάσω._

Había considerado incluir sólo una línea junto con el paquete, haciéndolo tan corto y misterioso como fuera posible, pero se decidió por la carta formal por dos razones. Primero, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara en el mundo mágico, aún se consideraba una súbdita de la Reina, y su conciencia no le permitiría otra cosa más que ser respetuosa. Y segundo, con todo este asunto, intentaba cultivar una reputación por los mayores estándares de profesionalismo, y eso requería de una carta formal también.

–La carta concluye con la famosa cita de Arquímedes en griego, la cual se traduce como "Denme un punto de apoyo y moveré el mundo" –continuó el reportero–. Al examinar el collar, joyeros se sorprendieron de descubrir que los diamantes eran completamente sintéticos. El producir diamantes sintéticos de tal calidad era considerado más allá de la capacidad de cualquier laboratorio gemológico en el mundo, y expertos no comprenden como el collar fue hecho. Sin embargo, basados en la escala de precios para diamantes sintéticos pequeños, ha sido valorado a ciento setenta y cinco mil libras.

Cuando el reporte concluyó, Hermione sintió las miradas de sus padres lentamente voltearse en su dirección.

–Hermione… –dijo su papá–. ¿Tú… tú…?

–¿Enviaste un collar de diamantes perfectos a la Reina con un valor mayor al de nuestra casa para su cumpleaños? –dijo su mamá incrédula.

–Sí. Sí, lo hice –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

–Pero… _¿cómo?_ –demandó papá.

–Magia.

–¿Pero qué del Estatuto del Secreto o como sea?

–No lo violé. Incluso si el Ministerio pudiera rastrearlo a mí, lo cual probablemente no pueden, los muggles piensan que fue hecho en un laboratorio. No está mucho más allá de lo que los verdaderos laboratorios pueden hacer, así que nunca sospecharán lo contrario. Las leyes para los magos trabajando en la economía muggle son bastante relajadas mientras puedan pasar por muggles. Revisé. Fueron escritas de ese modo porque los sangre pura solían hacer eso bastante.

–¿Pero eso no permite hacer negocios con magia, verdad?

–Es la belleza de todo, papá. El collar no es mágico. Fue hecho con magia, pero está completamente inerte sin magia, y eso es lo que le importa al Ministerio.

–¿Pero ciento setenta y cinco mil libras? –dijo él–. ¿De la nada? ¿En verdad te dejarán hacer eso? ¿Cómo no destruye la economía?

–Bueno, si los regalara como dulces, podría dañar el mercado mundial de diamantes, pero no puedo hacer eso sin alertar a las personas y romper el Estatuto del Secreto. Y más allá de eso, los duendes requieren que mantengas cantidades grandes de dinero en el mundo muggle para evitar perturbar la economía mágica. Además de que tuve que conseguir una licencia de alquimista para hacerlo… larga historia… lo cual limita lo que puedo hacer.

–No lo sé. Aún se siente como si estuvieras haciendo trampa –dijo papá.

–No es trampa –protestó ella–. No es como si hubiera alterado la lotería o algo. Y no estoy haciendo más trampa que Bill Gates siendo la primera persona en descubrir cómo hacer miles de millones vendiendo computadores… bueno, no la primera, pero sabes lo que quiero decir.

–¿Pero no estás explotando a los muggles haciendo eso, Hermione? –dijo mamá con seriedad–. ¿Cobrar miles de libras por cosas que te cuestan casi nada hacer?

–¿Cómo? Estoy debilitando a la competencia un cincuenta por ciento… competencia que en su mayoría consiste en el cartel de De Beers, el cual es notorio por ser anticompetitivo y que infla artificialmente los precios. Sólo me muevo en pequeños volúmenes, así que no haré nada que dañe a los verdaderos laboratorios. Y con la tecnología muggle para crear diamantes sintéticos constantemente mejorando, solo estoy acelerando un cambio que ya iba a pasar. Y eso es dejando de lado el hecho que aún tuve que comprar el platino.

Mamá suspiró y se masajeó el temple–. Hermione, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? –dijo–. Esta no eres _tú_. Siempre te ha importado el conocimiento, no el dinero. Y no necesitamos _ese_ tipo de dinero, no por mucho.

–Es diferente en el mundo mágico, mamá –dijo ella–. El dinero compra poder ahí, y en este momento, ese poder está activamente amenazando mi vida, solo porque no nací en su mundo. No les mentiré; parte de esto es para ver si puedo hacerlo, y parte es porque quiero dar a mi novio seguridad financiera cuando se gradúe. Pero mientras más lo pienso, es el dinero lo que está haciendo que el Ministerio entierre su cabeza en la arena mientras Voldemort gana poder por mucho que también es por la terquedad de Fudge. Me sentí tan débil todo el año, y quería hacer algo al respecto.

Mamá se levantó y la abrazó–. Desearía que no tuvieras que hacer esto, Hermione –dijo.

–Lo sé, mamá, pero hace mucho que pasamos eso –dijo ella–. Por favor confíen en mí. Puedo hacer que funcione.

–Confiamos en ti. Pero no deja de preocuparnos. Pero si necesitas hacer esto para mantenerte segura… o más segura, entonces hazlo.

–Gracias, mamá –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

_¡DUMBLEDORE DESPEDIDO!_

_¡EN FUGA POR ATENTAR CONTRA EL MINISTERIO!_

_¡UMBRIDGE NOMBRADA DIRECTORA DE HOGWARTS!_

_En un sorprendente giro de eventos, el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore fue despedido de su puesto anoche y se dio en la fuga después de que una orden de arresto fue emitida por un atentado contra la autoridad del Ministerio de Magia._

_Fuentes internas reportan que el Ministerio ha obtenido evidencia de que la serie de deserciones recientes en Hogwarts y ataques contra maestros es de hecho parte de un plan de Dumbledore para manipular a los estudiantes de Hogwarts para derrocar al Ministerio y al Ministro Fudge. El Ministerio tomó acción el jueves por la noche después de que un grupo de estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año orquestaron un despiadado ataque contra la Suma Inquisidora Dolores Umbridge. La Suma Inquisidora fue salvada de la emboscada solo por las acciones de un estudiante de quinto año anónimo que descubrió el plan y le advirtió a tiempo. La Suma Inquisidora llamó a los aurores para que llevaran a los atacantes bajo custodia. Los cinco conspiradores fueron sumariamente expulsados, y fue entonces que el plan de Dumbledore fue descubierto._

_Desafortunadamente, cuando fue confrontado por el Ministro Fudge, la Suma Inquisidora Umbridge, y dos aurores, Dumbledore escapó de la escuela con ayuda de su fénix mascota. Ahora es un fugitivo de la justicia, y cualquiera que tenga conocimiento de su paradero es animado a informar al Ministerio al instante. Bajo la autoridad otorgada por el Decreto Educacional Número Treinta y Uno, la Suma Inquisidora Umbridge fue promovida al puesto de directora para restaurar el orden en la escuela._

Hermione se apresuró a Grimmauld Place de nuevo y se alivió de descubrir que aunque la "conspiración" era real, el único de los cinco conspiradores al que conocía era Lee Jordan. Fred y George aparentemente habían permanecido fuera, pero en verdad esperaba que no hicieran algo estúpido ahora, especialmente con su mejor amigo lejos. Se alivió de escuchar de Kingsley Shacklebolt que los atacantes serían liberados solo con una reprimenda legal… en su mayoría porque todos en el Ministerio estaban preocupados por la desaparición de Dumbledore. El involucramiento del director, por supuesto, era completamente fabricado, pero eso no la hizo sentir nada mejor.

Así que _eso_ era lo que Umbridge haría si las cosas se ponían muy difíciles para ella. La buena noticia era que la nueva entrevista en el _Quisquilloso_ sería publicada el lunes después de que Dumbledore fue despedido.

Desafortunadamente, el momento no podría haber sido peor. Hermione había esperado que la noticia de niños siendo torturados en Hogwarts con las plumas negras de Umbridge sería suficiente para hacer enojar a los padres, incluso con el enfoque de los medios en Dumbledore. No se imaginaba que los nuevos desarrollos ese mismo día harían que el artículo del _Quisquilloso_ estuviera terriblemente obsoleto.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando su galeón del ED se calentó alrededor de su cuello. Aún usaba su moneda maestra en un collar, pero los galeones raramente habían sido usados desde que Harry había dado su moneda maestra a Ron. Lo miró para ver qué estaba planeando, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que el mensaje no era de Ron, sino un mensaje _a_ las monedas maestras de uno de los otros galeones, y su corazón dio un salto cuando lo leyó:

_¡GEORGE EN PROBLEMAS! ¡AYUDA! - FGW_

Hermione no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero si era lo suficiente malo para que Fred le pidiera que fuera al castillo a mitad del día, no tenía tiempo para perder. Corrió al castillo, por primera vez deseando que el autobús noctámbulo fuera más rápido mientras se movía por todo el país. Mientras esperaba, mentalmente pensó en todos los maleficios y maldiciones nuevas que había creado. La maldición osificante. La maldición de ampollas. El maleficio pesadilla para remover dientes. Algunos que aún no había terminado o tenía miedo de probarlos, pero si George estaba herido, pensaba que podría explotar… especialmente si Umbridge estaba involucrada.

En cuanto el autobús paró en Hogsmeade, prácticamente corrió a Honeydukes. Dejando un sickle con fuerza en el mostrador del sorprendido Sr. Flume, corrió al sótano, montó la escoba, y voló por el pasadizo secreto a una velocidad nada segura.

Fred la estaba esperando en donde el pasadizo secreto terminaba–. ¡Oh, Hermione, gracias a Merlín! –exclamó.

–¿Fred, qué pasa? –dijo sin aliento–. ¿Dónde está George?

–En el gran comedor. Vamos, tienes que hacerlo que recupere la cordura.

Comenzó a correr por el pasillo, y ella se apresuró a alcanzarlo–. ¿Tengo que hacer que _George_ recupere la cordura? –dijo ella.

–¡Sólo apresúrate! Y ten cuidado con el pantano.

–¿Qué? –Pasaron un pantano en miniatura en medio de uno de los pasillos. Comenzaba a notar que todo el castillo lucía extraño… marcas de quemaduras por todos lados, armaduras en el suelo, y retratos colgando en ángulo.

–Te lo diré después. Tenemos que llegar al gran comedor. Puede que ya hayan comenzado –dijo frenéticamente.

Esto era malo. Debía pensar que George estaba en verdadero peligro, por cómo se estaba moviendo–. Fred, ¿_qué_ está comenzando?

–Ha sido un desastre desde que Dumbledore se fue –dijo a toda prisa–. Umbridge comenzó esta cosa llamada la Brigada Inquisitorial. Metió a un montón de Slytherin y les dio poder para quitar puntos y eso. La copa de las casas es una broma ahora, y nos están acusando de todo, así que comenzamos una guerra de bromas para luchar. Sin atacarla directamente, no podía expulsarnos. Sólo fuegos artificiales, interrumpiendo clases, Surtidos Saltaclases gratis, y así.

–¿Y?

–Nos descubrió.

–¿Detenciones? –dijo preocupada.

–Peor. Hizo otro Decreto Educacional, y… –hizo una mueca como si fuera a enfermarse–. Le dije a George que teníamos que irnos. Le dije que me iba, pero George aún quiere quedarse. Tienes que decirle que se vaya. Ellos… ¡velo por ti misma!

Llegaron al vestíbulo de la entrada y empujó la puerta para abrirla. Los ojos de Hermione se salieron de sus cuencas y se sintió enfermarse.

Había un _poste de flagelación_ colocado en medio del gran comedor. George estaba atado en él, su camisa desaparecida, con varias líneas rojas carmesí en su espalda mientras Filch azotaba un látigo con fuerza contra él mientras el cuerpo estudiantil observaba.

–_¡NO!_

Corrió adelante con todas las mirada en el comedor sobre ella. El rostro de sapo de Umbridge tomó la expresión de un pez. De reojo vio a las cazadoras de Gryffindor sosteniendo a Ron y Ginny para que no interfirieran mientras un número de Slytherin con insignias moradas tenían sus varitas apuntadas a los demás para mantenerlos en línea. Sólo Filch parecía ignorante mientras golpeaba una y otra vez con obvia furia hasta que Hermione saltó enfrente de George y la punta del látigo rozó su mejilla.

–¡AH! _¡Expelliarmus!_ –lloró, y el látigo salió volando a la multitud. Tocó su mejilla, y sus dedos regresaron rojos. Con la amenaza de Filch removida, apuntó su varita a Umbridge–. ¡Aléjate de él, perra!

Un gran silencio cayó sobre el comedor, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por los gritos de Umbridge–. ¡Hermione Granger! _No _eres bienvenida aquí. Estás entrando ilegalmente en violación al Decreto Educacional...

–Para lo cual mi tutor tiene el derecho exclusivo de disciplinarme –dijo rápidamente, agradeciendo a Dios que hubiera leído la letra pequeña–. Y nunca fui dada notificación por escrito de que mi invitación abierta había sido revocada. Si quieres que me vaya, me iré, pero me llevaré a George conmigo.

–Claro que no. El Sr. Weasley debe ser castigado de manera debida por sus numerosas ofensas contra esta escuela.

Hermione la ignoró y se giró para ver a George. Había caído sobre sus rodillas, colgando en parte por sus muñecas del poste–. _Diffindo_ –dijo, y sus manos cayeron, dejándolo recargándose contra la columna–. Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo débilmente.

–Fred me llamó. Vámonos.

–¿Qué?

–Vámonos. Diles que te vas de la escuela, y tendrán que terminar esto.

Él la miró con sorpresa–. Quería quedarme por ti –dijo.

–¡Demonios, George, no quise decir _así_! El graduarse no vale la pena esto. No voy a dejar que pagues por mí. Diles...

–¡Hazte a un lado! –jadeó Filch detrás de ella–. He estado esperando esto por veinticuatro años.

Hermione se giró con furia y apuntó su varita a él, un maleficio para congelar el cerebro en la punta de su lengua. Pero cuando se estremeció, ella suprimió el impulso. No podía hacer eso enfrente de Umbridge, sin mencionar los otros testigos. Eso _haría_ que la arrestaran–. No empieces, Filch –exclamó–. No sé qué te pasó. Solíamos estar en buenos términos. Te ayudé a aprender pociones, ¿recuerdas? Si crees que me debes _algo_ por eso, déjanos en paz. –Lo vio retroceder titubeante con eso, y se giró y susurró al oído de su novio.

–George –susurró–. Tengo el dinero. –Él se giró y la miró a los ojos con confusión–. O lo tendré pronto. Iba a sorprenderte en tu graduación. Encontré una manera de ganarlo rápido… podré pagarte todo lo que Bagman te robó y más. Es para la tienda… quiero ser socia.

George la miró con exagerada sorpresa–. ¿Socia? ¿Es en serio? –susurró.

–Sí.

–Hermione… creo que te amo.

–_Diles_ –insistió, rehusándose a ser distraída.

Él se paró con dificultad y miró con amargura a Umbridge–. Me voy de la escuela –dijo.

–¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! –lloró Fred–. ¡Peeves!

El poltergeist residente flotó a él y lo miró a la cara–. ¿Sí, su roja excelencia? –dijo.

–Trae nuestras escobas de la oficina de Umbridge, y puedes quedarte con lo extra que escondimos en el baño de Myrtle.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –chilló Umbridge, pero era muy tarde. Medio minuto después, hubo un fuerte ruido, y Peeves regresó velozmente con las Barredoras 5 de los gemelos.

–_Accio _capa de George –lanzó Hermione, y la prenda voló a sus manos–. Lamento esto, pero necesitas hacer algo contra el sangrado. –Colocó su capa sobre su espalda, y la cerró alrededor de su pecho. Él siseó por el dolor, pero la montó en la escoba con él, ella enfrente, y los gemelos Weasley volaron al atardecer, dejando un frenesí de fuegos artificiales prendidos por Peeves detrás de ellos.

–¿Y, a dónde vamos? –preguntó Fred una vez estuvieron lejos–. ¿San Mungo?

–¿Confías en ellos? –dijo Hermione.

–Estuvieron bien con papá.

–Tu papá no escapó después de destrozar el castillo. Y Umbridge puede que aún intente algo contra mí por entrar sin permiso. Lo siento, pero me siento algo paranoica en este momento.

–¿Supongo que aún no tienes un local para la tienda? –dijo George, ella negó con la cabeza.

–¿Qué? –dijo Fred.

–Oh, cierto. Hermione quiere ser nuestra socia para la tienda de bromas.

Fred se le quedó viendo–: ¿Estás bromeando?

–No bromearía sobre esto, Fred. Quiero ser parte. Y denme unas semanas, y no tendremos que preocuparnos más por dinero.

Fred la observó boquiabierto. Lo único que pudo decir fue–, Bien, es una cosa menos.

–Pero bueno, regresando al asunto pendiente, sólo hay un lugar en el que me sentiría completamente segura en este momento –dijo. Bueno, su casa también, pero sus padres no estaban equipados para lidiar con laceraciones por látigo–. Los cuarteles.

–¿Los cuarteles? –dijo Fred incrédulo–. ¿Los cuarteles en Grimmauld Place? ¿Estás loca? Ahí está mamá.

–¡Fred, George acaba de ser _azotado_ en público! Tu mamá lo comprenderá… Y si no lo hace, _haré_ que lo entienda.

–Creo que debemos hacerlo, Freddie –dijo George–. No me siento muy bien, la verdad.

Fred palideció de nuevo–. De acuerdo –dijo dócilmente–. Será mejor que aterricemos. ¿Estás bien para aparecerte?

–Eh, sí. Si me das una mano, creo que podemos llegar los tres… No le digas a nadie.

–Podemos ir en el autobús noctámbulo… –comenzó Hermione.

–Estamos bien –dijo George–. Sólo agárrate bien. –Aterrizaron en las afueras de Hogsmeade, muy por fuera de las barreras de anti-aparición del castillo. Una vez estuvieron de pie de nuevo, Hermione tomó el brazo de Fred, y se aparecieron en el punto más seguro cerca de Grimmauld Place.

Hermione no se había aparecido con un humano antes, y Fred y George no estaban entrenados para eso, así que fue más duro que con Dobby. Se revisó para asegurarse de que no le faltaban partes al llegar a Londres. Por suerte, estaba bien. Desafortunadamente, George se tambaleó por el dolor y casi se colapsó.

Hermione y Fred rápidamente lo apoyaron sobre sus hombros y lo llevaron por la calle hasta la puerta de los cuarteles. Hermione tocó el timbre y escuchó los gritos del retrato de la Sra. Black dentro. Un minuto después, la Sra. Weasley abrió la puerta.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que…? –Comenzó antes de notar con quien estaba hablando–. ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Qué están haciendo…? Dios mío, _¡George! _¿Qué pasó?

–Filch lo azotó, Sra. Weasley –dijo Hermione.

–¡¿QUÉ?! _¡No!_

–Sí. Necesita ayuda, Sra. Weasley. Y me siento algo paranoica sobre San Mungo en este momento.

La Sra. Weasley no supo que hacer por un momento, pero cuando vio la gravedad en sus expresiones, se calmó y dijo–, Tráiganlo a la cocina. _¡Horace! ¡Remus! ¡Sirius!_ ¡Bajen!

Se apresuraron a llevar a George a la cocina y lo colocaron sobre su estómago en la mesa. Hermione removió la capa con gentileza. La Sra. Weasley soltó un grito y casi se desmayó al verlo.

En ese momento, Sirius y Remus corrieron dentro de la cocina, seguidos de un Harry curioso y el profesor Slughorn–. Molly, ¿qué pasa…? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasó? –dijo Sirius.

–Filch pasó –dijo Hermione.

–¿Filch? ¿Cómo? –preguntó Remus–. Esto parece haber sido por un látigo.

–Así fue –le dijo.

–Decreto Educacional Número Treinta y Dos –gruñó Fred–. Por orden del Ministerio blah blah blah castigos corporales blah blah blah azotes públicos para infracciones serias.

–Oh, ¿_eso_ es lo que era? –dijo Remus–. Vi el encabezado en el periódico esta mañana, pero no había tenido el tiempo de leerlo. No sabía que era tan malo. Con la historia de las plumas siendo publicada...

–No los detuvo. Lo vi todo –dijo Hermione en lágrimas.

–Hermione, estás herida –dijo Harry, notando su rostro.

–Sólo fue un roce –dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa. Mojó una toalla de papel en el lavabo y se limpió la mejilla.

–Déjame darte una mano con eso, Molly –dijo Slughorn mientras atendían las heridas de George–. Creo que hay poción para el dolor y desinfectante de heridas en este gabinete...

–Colocaron un poste para azotar en el gran comedor –continuó Hermione–. Nadie pudo interferir porque Umbridge reclutó a un montón de Slytherins para que fueran sus propias camisas pardas para mantener a los demás en línea. George fue un terco tonto queriéndose quedar hasta graduarse porque se lo había pedido… pero le rogué que se rindiera y se fuera. No valía la pena.

–Por supuesto que no valía la pena –escupió la Sra. Weasley–. No debería haber sido legal.

–¿Por qué no, mamá? –dijo Fred con tono amargo–. ¿No dijiste que papá tiene marcas de cuando ustedes estaban en la escuela?

–No así, Fred. Apollyon Pringle usó un bastón en tu padre cuando nos encontró en la torre de astronomía a las cuatro de la mañana… _una vez_… ¡pero _nunca _usó un látigo! E incluso entonces, Dumbledore lo despidió después de ese año por sacar sangre demasiadas veces. Oh, mi pobre niño...

–Hemos terminado con la escuela, mamá –dijo Fred con firmeza–. No regresaremos a eso.

–Por supuesto que no, cariño. Tal vez el Ministerio recupere el sentido, y podrán hacerlo el próximo año.

–Vamos a comenzar nuestra propia tienda –le dijo.

La Sra. Weasley suspiró con pesadez–. No voy a discutir con ustedes, chicos. No hoy. Sé que ha sido su sueño desde que eran lo suficiente grandes para comprender lo que era una tienda de bromas. Sólo digo que necesitan ser realistas. Una tienda es una labor incierta, y se necesita de mucho dinero para comenzar.

Él miró a Hermione–. Lo hemos resuelto, mamá –dijo él–. Y sí, es legal. Confía en nosotros.

–Sí confío en los dos –dijo la Sra. Weasley en voz baja–. Aún creo que están locos, pero confío en ustedes. Algunas veces, creo que es lo único sobre lo que han sido serios.

Hermione sonrió al ver algo de reconciliación entre los Weasley. Ahora si tan solo Percy pudiera sacar su cabeza de su trasero proverbial.

La Sra. Weasley, Remus, y el profesor Slughorn terminaron de vendar las heridas de George y lo ayudaron a ir a su habitación donde lo acostaron sobre su estómago en la cama. Uno a uno dejaron la habitación (la Sra. Weasley murmuró algo sobre enviar un vociferador a Fudge) hasta que solo Fred y Hermione quedaban. Fred rápidamente también se fue después de una mirada molesta de George. Hermione se sentó en la cama, acariciando el pelo de George.

–Lo siento, George –dijo ella–. Te dije que quería que te quedaras en la escuela, pero nunca pensé que sería tan malo.

–No, yo estaba siendo un idiota –respondió–. Me importaba tanto no decepcionarte...

–No estoy decepcionada. En serio. Tal vez lo hubiera estado si lo hubieras hecho antes, pero así es como fui criada. Terminas lo que comienzas, y en especial permaneces en la escuela. Pero estaba siendo una hipócrita. _Sabía_ la gran farsa que es el sistema ahora.

George se levantó con su brazo–. No estabas siendo una hipócrita, Hermione –insistió él–. Aún recibes tutorías. Aún vas a tomar tus TIMOs mientras Umbridge no arruine eso también. Solo estabas cuidando de mi… y de Fred. Ambos lo apreciamos.

Hermione se inclinó y le dio un beso suave.

–Sobre lo que dijiste antes… –continuó–. ¿En verdad quieres ser socia? ¿Y tienes el dinero?

–Sí. Y no aún, pero lo tendré pronto. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti.

–¿Cómo?

–Magia. Larga historia. Pero es legal.

–Pues… bien. Porque agotamos todo nuestro inventario.

Hermione suspiró–: Chicos.

–No tenías que ayudarnos, sabes.

–No, pero quería hacerlo. Por ti. Y Fred. Además, no es como si fuera el primer negocio en el que he invertido. Yo también estaría recibiendo algo.

–Sí...

–George, sobre lo que _tú_ dijiste antes… –preguntó.

–Oh, Merlín –gruñó él–. Mira, Hermione, se me salió...

Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios–. No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Yo… desearía tener una respuesta para ti. Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar. Es solo que es demasiado para mí por el momento. Pero te prometo que no voy a ningún lado, y definitivamente no dejaré la tienda. Puedes contar conmigo para eso. –Él asintió con algo de alivio, y ella se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo–. Tengo que irme. Mamá y papá deben de estar preocupados. Pero regresaré el jueves.

–Gracias, Hermione.

* * *

Hermione se calmó mientras viajaba en autobús a casa. Dio a sus padres una breve explicación de lo que había pasado, lo cual los enfureció tanto como a la Sra. Weasley, pero no estaba de humor para hablar más sobre eso. Logró expresar las suficientes pistas a su mamá de que necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, y lo hizo después de la cena.

–De acuerdo, Hermione –dijo ella, llegando a su habitación–. ¿Qué más pasó que no podías decir enfrente de tu padre?

–George dijo que me amaba.

Mamá se sentó–. Oh...

–Claro, estaba sangrando y posiblemente delirante, y acababa de decirle que quería ser socia en su tienda cuando lo dijo. Incluso trató de tomarlo de regreso, pero aun así...

–Eso es… grande.

–Sí.

–¿Qué le dijiste?

–Le dije que no tenía una respuesta porque muchas cosas estaban pasando, y necesitaba pensarlo. Pero le dije que no iba a ningún lado… ¿Eso estuvo bien, mamá?

–Hermione, no hay manera fácil de manejar eso a tu edad, pero creo que eso probablemente fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer… especialmente si en verdad quieres continuar con él. ¿Cuántos años tiene George?

–Acaba de cumplir dieciocho.

–Ya veo… ¿y cómo te sientes sobre él?

–Me gusta mucho, mamá –dijo ella–. Las personas siempre lo subestiman… y a Fred, honestamente, pero más a George. Es el gemelo más listo, y el más sensato… la mayoría del tiempo. Se detiene a pensar y prestar atención a como se sienten las personas más seguido. Me apoya, lo cual no es tan especial, pero me _entiende_. Quiero decir… no estoy diciendo esto bien. Quiero decir, sin importar lo loco que es uno de mis proyectos, George y Fred pueden aceptarlo, aún si no lo comprenden. Conozco a muchos chicos, pero ellos son los únicos que realmente pueden mantenerme el paso.

–Te fascina –notó mamá con astucia.

Ella rodó sus ojos–: Sí, mamá. Estoy saliendo con él, ¿no? Pero creo que yo le he gustado o fascinado por más tiempo. Y nos conocemos desde que yo tenía once años, así que no es nuevo, aunque creo que sí me tomó por sorpresa...

–De acuerdo, lo entiendo –mamá elevó su mano para pararla–. No te estoy pidiendo que justifiques tu relación. Sólo quiero saber cómo te sientes.

–Yo… no lo sé, mamá –admitió Hermione–. En verdad me gusta… estoy tan agradecida de tenerlo… Honestamente, hay veces en las que siento que lo necesito cerca solo para mantenerme sana. Pero… no sé si estoy ahí aún. Podría… verme quedándome con él… tú sabes, _a largo plazo_. –Se detuvo y lo pensó por un minuto–. Probablemente más que con cualquier otro chico al que conozco. Pero tengo miedo. Después de los últimos dos… _cinco_ años que he tenido, ¿quién sabe que vaya a pasar la próxima semana…? ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

Mamá la miró y consideró su problema por un minuto antes de hablar–. Lo que _no_ creo que deberías hacer –dijo ella–, es que no deberías dejar que la incertidumbre del futuro te detenga. Cosas malas van a pasar, y pueden que tu corazón sea roto, pero ese es el riego que debes tomar. Eres lo suficiente lista para dar un paso atrás y reflexionar las cosas antes de avanzar tu relación, y créeme, tu padre y yo lo agradecemos. Pero también tienes que estar dispuesta a tomar el riesgo de vez en cuando… con cierto límite, claro. Y _definitivamente_ no deberías darle esperanzas a George si no tienes la intención. Suena a que en verdad se ha enamorado de ti, y este es el momento de dejarlo ir si no estás seria sobre tu relación.

–Pero lo estoy –dijo Hermione.

Mamá asintió–: Suena a que lo estás. Así que… mi consejo sería dejarlo esperar por un tiempo. Si quiere tomarlo de regreso, dale el espacio para sentirse más cómodo con las cosas. Ahora, no dejes que las cosas se vuelvan incómodas entre los dos. Y no tengas miedo de tener una conversación honesta con él cuando creas que es el momento. Si las cosas _sí_ se vuelven incómodas, o si comienza a presionar el tema, querrás hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero de otro modo, suena a que tienes una relación saludable, así que solo deja que se desarrolle igual que siempre.

–Yo… creo que puedo hacer eso, mamá –dijo Hermione–. Gracias.

–Cuando quieras, Hermione. –Se levantó y la abrazó–. Estás creciendo tan rápido. Sólo ten cuidado… y quiero decir en todo… Y usa protección.

–_¡MAMÁ!_

* * *

Decretos Educacionales hasta el momento:

#21: Prohíbe a los estudiantes de estudiar en el extranjero.

#22: Permite al Ministerio seleccionar maestros para puestos vacantes en Hogwarts.

#23: Nombra a Umbridge como Suma Inquisidora.

#24: Da a Umbridge autoridad suprema sobre los castigos.

#25: Prohíbe organizaciones estudiantiles no autorizadas.

#26: Prohíbe que maestros den información a estudiantes fuera de sus materias.

#27: Prohíbe que maestros enseñen materias extra.

#28: Prohíbe que maestros participen en programas de educación continua durante el año escolar.

#29: Prohíbe una lista de medios

#30: Usa un agujero en las reglas para permitir que Umbridge mantenga a Harry y Hermione fuera de Hogwarts

#31: Otorga al Ministerio el poder de nombrar a un nuevo director

#32: Expande el uso de castigos corporales incluyendo pero no limitado a los azotes


	30. TIMOs

Aunque las fórmulas digan que Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel

**Notas del autor: **Unas cuantas personas se sorprendieron del poste de azotes en el último capítulo, pero recuerden, es lo que Filch y Umbridge _iban_ a hacer en los libros antes de que Fred y George se fueran. Sí, hay indignación pública al respecto, pero como menciono en este capítulo, es un punto irrelevante porque Umbridge ahora casi ha perdido el control.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

De acuerdo con Ron y Ginny (quienes estaban bastante enojados por ser los únicos que quedaban a este punto), las bromas se calmaron precipitadamente después de que Fred y George se fueron, pero regresaron en incremento en los días siguientes. Unos cuantos estudiantes más se fueron, pero lo que la mayoría hizo fue dejar de pretender que se tomaban las reglas en serio. Esto sería un desastre para cualquier escuela, pero fue incluso peor porque la mayoría de los maestros se sentían igual. Dejaron de intentar aplicar la regla de nada de magia en los pasillos, y, al no querer que sus estudiantes sufrieran castigos corporales, comenzaron a negar cualquier problema que vieran mientras no interrumpiera sus propias clases, lo cual Umbridge sabía era un montón de mentiras, pero no podía probarlo. Irónicamente, Pociones ahora era la clase más tranquila porque todos sabían que Snape no los cubriría. Las clases de Umbridge estaban medio vacías porque muchos estudiantes "misteriosamente" caían enfermos durante ellas. Los Surtidos Saltaclases obviamente aún estaban haciendo sus rondas.

Para el miércoles, los maestros habían dejado de dar y quitar puntos porque Slytherin era la única casa que aún tenía alguno gracias a la Brigada Inquisitorial. Para el jueves, también era a los únicos a los que les importaba, y todos los demás se reían de ellos porque sabían lo ridículo que se había vuelto.

El poste de azotes fue removido la noche después de que los gemelos se fueron. Umbridge y Filch lo colocaron de nuevo al día siguiente, pero siempre parecía caer cuando nadie miraba. El día de la Fiesta de Mayo, incluso cuando el plan de los gemelos de hechizar a Malfoy se había caído, alguien lo había colocado de nuevo y hecho que todos en la Brigada Inquisitorial bailaran alrededor como si fuera una vara de mayo durante la cena. Todos en Grimmauld Place pensaron que las fotos eran brillantes.

Hubo predecible indignación pública por el uso de castigos corporales en Hogwarts, pero hacía poca diferencia práctica porque para ahora los estudiantes ya habían tomado el asunto en sus manos. Filch comenzó a cargar su látigo por los pasillos, pero estaba rodeado de tantos malhechores que no sabía a quién castigar primero, y cuando lo intentó, no pudo mantenerlo lo suficiente para hacer daño real. La Brigada Inquisitorial intentó ayudar, pero continuaban siendo incapacitados por hechizos cada vez más creativos. Incluso los otros Slytherin estaban molestos con ellos; Ginny reportó un rumor de que Daphne Greengrass había colocado cuernos en Pansy Parkinson a sus espaldas.

–¿Alguien está aprendiendo algo aún? –dijo Hermione, horrorizada cuando los jóvenes Weasley le dijeron.

–No es tan malo en las otras clases –dijo Ginny–. Es como si todos hubieran hecho un pacto de no meterse con los otros maestros. La escuela se volvió loca, pero aún estamos haciendo la tarea.

–¿Y los aurores? –preguntó Harry.

–Hacemos lo que podemos a sus espaldas. No pueden probar nada. Aunque algunos piensan que deberíamos ahuyentar a Umbridge del castillo.

–Mala idea –dijo Hermione al instante–. Sigan jugando con ella. Asegúrense de que ustedes sean quienes están en control, pero no le den nada que pueda probar. No quieren que el Ministerio tenga la excusa de poner aurores en Hogwarts a tiempo completo. Además… –sonrió ella–. Apuesto que lo que Umbridge más odia es sentirse sin poder.

Ginny la miró con sorpresa por el espejo–. No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería transferir a Slytherin –dijo.

–No. Creo que siempre había tenido ese lado en mí. Y en algún momento, decidí aceptarlo.

–Pues, continúen como va –dijo Harry.

–Sí. Háganle la vida imposible por nosotros –dijo Hermione–. Sólo tengan cuidado.

* * *

Un poco después, Dobby trajo más buenas noticias a Hermione–. La profesora Umbridge no lo sabe, señorita, pero las barreras de Hogwarts no la reconocen como directora –dijo a la familia durante la cena.

–¿No? –dijo Hermione sorprendida–. Sé que no podía entrar a la oficina del director, pero asumí que eso era algo que Dumbledore hizo.

–No lo sé, señorita, pero no la reconocen, así que la profesora McGonagall pueden cambiar sus órdenes a los elfos.

Hermione soltó una carcajada–. ¡Eso es brillante, Dobby! –dijo. Era bueno que los elfos no estaban atrapados haciendo algo que no querían–. Pero espera, ¿cómo sabes _tú_ eso?

Dobby se sonrojó un poco–. Sonya le dijo a Dobby –dijo.

–¿Oh? ¿Has estado hablando con Sonya?

Dobby se sonrojó aún más y miró a sus pies–. Sí, señorita… Sonya estaba muy feliz porque pude advertirle sobre la profesora Umbridge… Dobby lo lamenta, señorita Hermione. Debí decirle antes.

–No, está bien, Dobby. Lo que haces en tu tiempo libre no es mi asunto.

–Gracias, señorita Hermione, pero debí preguntarle… A Dobby le gustaría tener permiso de salir con Sonya.

_¿Salir con Sonya?_ Pensó Hermione. Sabía que los elfos eran amistosos el uno con el otro, pero no tenía idea de que fueran tan cercanos, especialmente con la actitud de los otros elfos hacia Dobby.

Por las expresiones de sorpresa en los rostros de sus padres, ellos tampoco habían tenido idea–. Dobby, eres un elfo asalariado. No necesitas mi permiso para tener una relación –dijo. Entonces, finalmente recordó que los elfos con un lazo _sí_ necesitaban permiso, lo cual explicaría su extraño comportamiento–. Aunque sí me pregunto, ¿no es algo joven para ti? Quiero decir, tú tienes sesenta y ocho, y ella veintidós.

–Oh, los elfos con frecuencia son emparejados a edades diferentes. Los magos lo hacen para mantener las líneas sanguíneas...

–Mantener la líneas sanguíneas saludables –terminó ella–. Hipócritas –gruñó–. ¿Asumo que Sonya puede conseguir permiso?

–Sólo necesita permiso de la profesora Sprout, señorita.

–Bien. Entonces… buena suerte, supongo.

–Sí, Dobby, esperamos que todo salga bien para ustedes –dijo su mamá en acuerdo.

–Gracias, señorita Hermione.

* * *

Cuando abril se convirtió en mayo, Hermione tuvo un problema nuevo: correo de fans. Había esperado recibir algunas cartas reenviadas a través de su apartado postal en Londres después de que "Arquímedes" hizo su debut público… había contado con eso, de hecho. Pero no estuvo preparada para la cantidad de correo que recibió. Había olvidado lo grande que el mundo muggle era comparado con el mágico. Pronto estaba recibiendo cientos de cartas inútiles de todo el mundo. Había recibido una carta amable de agradecimiento de la Reina. Guardó esa. Pero las demás, muchas solo decían lo impresionados que estaban sobre su nueva "tecnología", o le agradecían por meterse con el Grupo De Beers. (De hecho, un publicista de De Beers había felicitado a "Arquímedes" de manera pasivo-agresiva por "elevar el nivel del juego" en un anuncio de prensa y había declarado duplicar el esfuerzo de su compañía para la producción de diamantes sintéticos.) Unos cuantos agradecieron el regalo de Hermione a la Reina por un sentimiento patriótico, y muchos estaban buscando regalos y/o pistas sobre su proceso de producción… tanto gente ordinaria como joyeros, e incluso algunos laboratorios gemológicos.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione no tenía tiempo para nada de eso. Estaba intentando generar un aire de exclusividad y misterio, y para eso, las únicas cartas que le importaban eran aquellas que solicitaban comprar una de sus piezas de joyería y tenían los medios para pagarlo. Pero no tenía el tiempo de sortear esas entre la pila creciente, incluso con la ayuda de Dobby, así que, buscando poca alternativa, fue a la oficina de correos de Hogsmeade.

–¿Tienen hechizos de sorteo de correo automáticos? –preguntó al gerente–. Estoy segura de que celebridades como Celestina Warbeck necesitan una manera de sortear su correo rápidamente.

El gerente negó con su cabeza–. Sí, señorita, pero esos son hechizos de sorteo basados en intención para cartas escritas por magos, y usted ha estado recibiendo una gran cantidad de correo muggle.

–Oh… Y supongo que no pueden sortearlas a mano.

–Solo las entregamos, señorita. Eso requeriría más tiempo del que tengo.

Hermione se mordió el labio y consideró sus opciones. Si usaba ese nuevo correo electrónico muggle, sería más fácil. De hecho, tal vez la pista estaba ahí–. ¿Sabe lo que es la búsqueda por palabras clave? –preguntó ella.

–No estoy seguro de saber a lo que se refiere.

–Es una manera de sortear cartas que contienen ciertas palabras.

–Oh, quiere decir un encantamiento de filtro de palabras. Sí, podemos hacerlo. Aunque no lo usamos mucho. El sorteo por intención es más acertado.

–Lo sé, pero no tiene que ser perfecto. Sólo necesito reducir mi pila a un tamaño manejable.

–De acuerdo, entonces. –El gerente produjo algo de pergamino–. Necesitará firmarlo, ya que legalmente, es el equivalente a leer su correo. Y necesitará decirnos como desea que sea sorteado.

–No hay problema. –Firmó los documentos e hizo una lista con palabras clave como "comprar" y "adquirir" que pensó cubrirían todas las cartas que en verdad estaban interesadas en sus productos. Sabía que probablemente se perderían algunas (y esperaba que quien estuviera interesado tendría la sensatez de escribir en inglés), pero iba a ser exclusiva, así que sabía que no podía responder a todas de todos modos.

Tomó otra semana de jugar con las palabras clave, pero pronto, su lluvia de correo se redujo a un goteo, y la mayoría de lo que estaba recibiendo era relevante. Sin embargo, no fue fácil encontrar al cliente correcto para comenzar bien su negocio.

Necesitaba impresionar con su siguiente pieza. Tenía la impresión de que quería que Arquímedes proyectara más allá de lo que ya había hecho. Estaba buscando una pieza comisionada, no un diseño libre… una que no tuviera que confiar en su propia habilidad artística. Una pieza para la Reina era una cosa, pero apenas comenzaba, y no estaba segura de poder mantener ese nivel de creatividad. También necesitaba estar bajo la capacidad de la supuesta tecnología de Arquímedes, y preferiblemente fuera del Reino Unido, para que nadie pensara que era una compañía exclusivamente británica.

Podría tomar un tiempo para que el pedido correcto se presentara.

* * *

Mientras esperaba durante el mes siguiente, Hermione practicó su habilidad para la creación de diamantes y otras gemas para diversificar su portafolio, y también intentó otros experimentos con su reorganización de átomos… basados en química, experimentos libres que no requerían de runas y figuras geométricas, solo movimientos de varitas. Era complicado; aún necesitaba un hechizo específico para un cambio químico específico; no era como la transformación libre. Pero las moléculas más sencillas no eran tan difíciles, y pronto descubrió que podía computarlo en su cabeza. Comenzó… con mucho cuidado, dividiendo agua en hidrógeno y oxígeno. Esa fue una mala idea. Funcionó, pero logró quemar sus cejas de nuevo.

–¿Y eso es algo malo por qué? –preguntó George.

Pero en verdad lo era, más que por los gritos de la Sra. Weasley sobre como ya había suficientes explosiones por parte de los gemelos. Hermione tuvo que comenzar con moléculas más sencillas para estos experimentos, y con las reacciones de las moléculas más sencillas, uno de los pasos terminaba siendo venenoso, explosivo, o ambos… y muchas también era gaseosas. Decidió intentar hacer peróxido de hidrógeno, el cual permanecía líquido y no era muy peligroso en bajas concentraciones. Combinó agua en un pequeño vaso precipitado con oxígeno del aire para convertirla parcialmente en peróxido, y pudo ver de inmediato que había funcionado por el vapor. Bien hasta el momento.

Entonces, intentó combinar agua con carbono para hacer formaldehído, y casi vomitó por el olor. Aparentemente, el formaldehído era gaseoso a temperatura ambiental. Esa cosa que los animales preservaban en realidad era una solución acuosa. Se regañó a sí misma por su falta de cuidado. Debería haber _sabido_ eso. ¿Cuántos químicos habían muerto en la historia porque no habían comprendido lo que estaban haciendo? Se prometió a sí misma que sólo manipularía químicos si sabía las implicaciones exactas del experimento. Pero aun así, la habilidad de reorganizar átomos parecía que podría ser una herramienta increíblemente poderosa una vez que la desarrollara bien.

Ella y Harry continuaron sus lecciones con el profesor Slughorn, y ambos estaban progresando bien en su opinión. También comenzó a enseñar a Harry algunos de sus hechizos nuevos. Desafortunadamente, la reorganización atómica, lo cual ella consideraba el más probable "poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce", no estaba lista para eso, pero podía enseñarle otros hechizos de incapacitación como su embrujo para congelar el cerebro, un maleficio para pegar la ropa, y (con renuencia) varios maleficios dentales.

A petición suya, también continuaron intentando que el profesor Slughorn revelara información sobre Voldemort y los horrocruxes, normalmente a dirección de Hermione. Harry quería preguntarle directo, pero Hermione le advirtió lo que Dumbledore había dicho. No querían que se cerrara por completo. En lugar de eso, Hermione empujó a Harry a que se uniera a ella a preguntar detalles aquí y allá. Harry sí preguntó a Sirius, quien sugirió que emborracharan a Slughorn. Eso podría funcionar, aceptó Hermione, pero guardaría esa estrategia hasta que hubieran agotado las otras, y honestamente, no se sentía tan urgente con Dumbledore en la fuga.

Hermione también continuó agregando geometría fractal a sus hechizos… en su trabajo oficial en aritmancia y en sus maldiciones inventadas personales. Le tomó un tiempo decidirse por un fractal que quedara con sus propósitos. Después de probar unos cuantos movimientos de varita, eventualmente se decidió por el conjunto bidimensional de Cantor. Todas las opciones eran un esfuerzo para su muñeca; el producto final tomando la forma de un rápido grito triple de su varita, pero si tenía razón, en combate, sería devastador. Harry, naturalmente, lo adoptó más rápido que ella.

Y su joyería iba lenta. En ese mes, sólo había recibido cuatro órdenes que parecían prometedoras. La primera era de un noble español buscando comprar un regalo para la Infanta Cristina, a lo cual respondió:

_Lamentamos informarle que no manejamos diamantes naturales. Si está interesado en obtener una pieza con diamantes sintéticos..._

Había dudado en si referirse a sí misma en el singular o plural en sus cartas antes de decidirse por el plural, a pesar de su carta a la Reina, ya que nadie creería que Arquímedes trabajaba verdaderamente solo. Sí mantuvo las cartas cortas y al punto, y, claro, no se iba a molestar con diamantes que no podía hacer. El noble le dio una respuesta amable indicando que ya no estaba interesado.

La segunda orden fue de un príncipe saudí con estándares muy exactos que sería perfecto para ella como primer cliente si podían llegar a un trato.

_Lamentamos informarle que los únicos colores de diamantes disponibles por el momento son blancos, azules, y amarillos. Sin embargo, es posible sustituir rubíes o zafiros rosas en el diseño solicitado. Si desea comisionar la pieza en esta forma..._

Eso estaba basado en su capacidad _actual_, no en las supuestas de Arquímedes. Sólo los diamantes amarillos y azules tenían una fuente química de colores sencilla que podía replicar. Los diamantes rosas, verdes, púrpuras, marrones, y negros eran más complicados y muy poco comprendidos, aunque si podía encontrar un buen libro en cristalografía, podría saber más. No recibió una respuesta del príncipe de inmediato, pero aún tenía la esperanza.

La tercer orden en su lista fue de un joyero británico del que sospechaba intentaba crear una asociación con ella para vender su mercancía. Hubiera aceptado la orden de todos modos porque el joyero estaba pidiendo un anillo bastante sencillo, pero aún costoso. Desafortunadamente, él intentó negociar el precio. En respuesta, ella envió una segunda carta, idéntica a la primera:

_La pieza solicitada será entregada al recibir el pago de veinte mil libras (£20,000) por cheque o transferencia bancaria a Joyería Arquímedes..._

Después de ser rechazado de ese modo, él dejó de responder, pero ella no se arrepintió. Tenía una reputación que mantener. Arquímedes siempre cobraba el precio justo, pero nunca, _nunca_ regateaba. Parecería más exclusivo de ese modo (y esperaba que no parecería un cretino).

La cuarta orden en su pila fue la que ultimadamente terminó siendo su primera venta. Vino de una actriz estadounidense (o más bien su agente), quien quería dar a conocer o hacer una declaración o algo así, y quería un brazalete de tenis extravagante para mostrarlo en su siguiente premier. Esta vez, el precio fue justo: veinticinco mil libras por treinta y siete diamantes perfectos de medio quilate y la montura. Eso significaba quinientos galeones para la tienda de los gemelos… quinientos galeones que podrían usar para recuperar suministros y rentar un edificio. Ahora _ese _era el tipo de seguridad que necesitaban.

* * *

Encontró a los gemelos en el salón, estudiando detenidamente lo que resultó ser un diagrama de pedigrí masivo para sus puffskeins miniatura. Varios puffskeins rosas y púrpuras estaban moviéndose por las esquinas del pergamino como pisapapeles vivos. Clásico de Fred y George.

–Así que cruzamos al número 14 con el número 22, y al número 8 con el 35 –dijo George–. Eso debería finalizar nuestro siguiente grupo.

–Listo. ¿Cómo vamos con los números? –preguntó Fred.

–Asumiendo que no barremos el mercado, deberíamos estar bien, pero sólo viven unos cinco años, así que deberíamos continuar criando algunos.

–Vaya. En verdad se están tomando el programa de cruces responsables de corazón –habló Hermione.

Ambos levantaron la mirada del pergamino–. Hola. Bueno, tenías razón sobre usar prácticas humanas, Hermione, y de ahí está el truco de que se reproduzcan bien cuando sólo podemos cruzar enanos con normales –dijo George.

–Sí, se necesita de verdadero esfuerzo –dijo Fred–. Pero estamos avanzando. Oh, y finalmente pensamos en un nombre mejor...

–¡Micropuffs! –dijeron juntos.

Hermione sonrió y tomó una de las pequeñas bolas de pelo. En verdad eran lindas–. Me gusta –dijo–. ¿Cómo se siente su mamá de tenerlos alrededor?

–Parecía algo confundida, de hecho –dijo Fred–. Pensamos que vio todo esto y finalmente admitió que vamos en serio, y no puede aceptar la idea de que nuestra tienda puede que funcione.

–Si somos justos, no sabe que tenemos dinero en camino –dijo George–. No le dijimos lo que dijiste. No es que no confiemos en ti...

–Sólo queríamos esperar hasta que el trato concluyera –terminó Fred.

–Comprendo. Hablando de eso, ¿ya han buscado un edificio? –preguntó Hermione.

–No, necesitamos el dinero primero… –Se detuvieron cuando ella sonrió a sabiendas, y sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas–. ¿Estás diciendo…? –comenzó George.

Hermione sacó una bolsa de otro para que la vieran–: Finalmente llegó.

–¿Cuánto? –susurró.

–Quinientos galeones.

Ambos gemelos pensaron que se desmayarían–. ¡Quinientos! –se desvaneció Fred–. Dijiste que ibas a hacerlo, pero en realidad no creí...

–Lo sé –dijo George–. Hermione, esta es una pequeña fortuna. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

–Positiva. Socios equitativos, recuerden.

–Lo sé, pero esto es _grande_… Normalmente no somos del tipo de aceptar caridad, Hermione. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Se sonrojó un poco. Sabía lo orgullosos que los Weasley eran sobre el dinero, y _estaba_ un poco preocupada de que se lo tomarían mal–. Claro que lo sé, George.

–De acuerdo. Solo no quiero que pienses que nos estamos aprovechando de ti.

Ella se sonrojó más por eso–. George, Fred, se los dije antes, este dinero ya hubiera sido suyo si Ludo Bagman no los hubiera estafado. Y espero que ustedes dos payasos me paguen cuando la tienda esté en marcha –dijo con tono dulce–. He visto su plan de negocios, y he visto lo dedicados que son. Sé que pueden hacerlo. Y lo necesitamos. Esta guerra solo va a empeorar. Las personas necesitan a alguien que los haga reír.

George la tomó en sus brazos y la besó–. ¿Qué hice para merecerte? –dijo él.

–Me haces reír, George, ¿qué más? –dijo ella–. Y reitero, no te intimidas cuando hago explotar las cosas.

–¡Ja! Los otros chicos no saben de lo que se pierden.

–¿Y de dónde salió esto, por cierto? –preguntó Fred, señalando la bolsa de oro.

–¿No fueron tus padres, verdad? –dijo George–. Sé que tienen dinero...

–No. Vino de una mujer en Estados Unidos que tiene más dinero del que sabe qué hacer.

Ellos la miraron.

–No son los únicos que saben comenzar un negocio –dijo.

–¿Cómo es eso? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

–Joyería –respondió ella–. ¿Saben todos esos experimentos que he estado haciendo con el profesor Slughorn?

George frunció el ceño un poco–: Quieres decir los que casi te envenenaron tres veces.

–Estoy bien, George. Descubrí lo que hice mal, y paré de hacer cualquier cosa sin una teoría base sólida. El punto es, puedo hacer lo mismo con joyería. Todo legal, les prometo. No podría faltarle al respeto a mis padres o al suyo jugando con los muggles, y está cuidadosamente diseñado para no tocar el Estatuto del Secreto.

–¿Joyería? –repitió George con confusión.

–Es complicado e involucra mucha ciencia muggle, George. Explicaré más cuando tenga tiempo. Ahora, sobre ese edificio...

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaban paseando por el callejón Diagon, mirando a algunos de los edificios en renta.

–Aún creo que el número noventa y tres es el mejor –sugirió Fred.

–Sí. Definitivamente me inclino por ese –dijo George en acuerdo–. Gran ubicación. Tiene un departamento encima del local.

–Podríamos mudarnos pronto y comenzar a organizar –dijo Fred–. Quizás incluso llamar a Lee ahora que dejó la escuela.

–Sí. Además, Hermione tiene sus TIMOs las próximas dos semanas, así que necesitaremos un par de manos extra por un tiempo –dijo George–. ¿Qué piensas tú del edificio, Hermione?

–Me parece bien –dijo ella–, aunque ustedes sabrían mejor. Pero estaba pensando.

–¿Sí? –dijeron juntos.

–Si voy a ser socio equitativo, quiero algo de control sobre la dirección creativa de la tienda. Me refiero a, quiero sus talentos creativos al alcance si los necesito. Después de todo, son algunas de las mejores personas que conozco haciendo objetos encantados.

–Ya nos tienes, ¿pero qué tenías en mente? –preguntó George.

–Pues, primero, _estaba_ trabajando en un proyecto para ver lo resistente que era mi abrigo de piel de basilisco, pero tuve que dejarlo de lado. Pero por comparación, me preguntaba si tenían alguna idea para hacer capas normales más resistentes.

Los gemelos murmuraron ideas uno al otro en medios enunciados–. Hacer una capa más resistente...

–Sin volverla piedra o algo loco...

–Necesitaría ser un hechizo...

–Mm… ¿quizás una capa con un encantamiento escudo?

–Esa podría ser una muy buena idea. Los sombreros sin cabezas funcionaron bien. Es el mismo principio.

–Apuesto a que venderíamos bastantes, aún si no es una broma.

Fred y George sonrieron como locos–. Hermione, creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa asociación –dijo Fred–. Capas escudo. A las personas les encantarán tenerlas. ¿Alguna otra idea?

–Pues… ese Pantano Portátil suyo es muy impresionante –dijo ella–. Ya que estamos hablando equipo defensivo, ¿creen poder hacer una versión de arenas movedizas?

Fred y George se miraron de nuevo.

–¿Arena movediza portátil? –dijo George–. ¿Eres una brujita perversa, no es así?

Hermione sólo sonrió, recordando lo que había dicho el día anterior, y dijo–, No soy mala. Sólo fui hecha de ese modo –para su confusión.

* * *

El único punto brillante en esas últimas semanas para los estudiantes aún en Hogwarts fue la final de quidditch, en la cual Ron finalmente encontró su ritmo y jugó un partido perfecto como guardián, destrozando a Ravenclaw y ganando la copa de quidditch. Mejor aún (para él), ya que la copa de las casas había básicamente concluido, lo hizo una victoria aún mayor para Gryffindor.

Umbridge aún estaba ahí, por supuesto, pero ya no tenía verdadero poder. Le gustaba fingir que sí, pero todos sabían que había muy poco que pudiera hacer con nadie excepto Filch y Snape apoyándola. Con los exámenes acercándose, el cuerpo estudiantil estaba en su mayoría ignorándola, lo cual probablemente era lo peor que podían hacer a esa mujer.

Pero aún había señales de problemas. Para finales de mayo, Hagrid lucía muy ansioso, y nadie podía comprender por qué. Algunos sugerían que pensaba que iba a ser despedido. Otros decían que estaba ocultando a Dumbledore en secreto e iba a ser arrestado. Ron y Ginny lograron sacar de McGonagall que su problema no estaba relacionado con la Orden, pero aún declaró que no sabía nada además de eso.

Mientras tanto, Voldemort aún se mantenía tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo. Snape reportó que intentaba reclutar, especialmente hombres lobo, pero además de eso, estaba en silencio preocupante. Ya que ya no podía tentar a Harry al Departamento de Misterios, nadie estaba seguro de qué haría después, y esa no era una buena señal.

Entonces, llegaron los TIMOs.

Hermione tenía planeado tomar el autobús noctámbulo a Hogwarts, pero para su sorpresa, temprano por la mañana en su primer día de examinaciones, un auror se apareció en casa. Era Tonks.

–¿Tonks? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó.

–Hola, Hermione. Estoy aquí para escoltarte a Hogwarts –dijo–. No te preocupes, no estás en problemas… Bueno, un poco, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Es sólo que la "directora" pidió una escolta de aurores para evitar que no "causaras problemas" ... algo sobre intrusiones previas en la escuela. Voy a recoger a Harry en el camino también.

Hermione gruñó–. Por supuesto que intentó algo contra mí de nuevo –dijo–. Bueno, mientras no interfiera con mis exámenes, adelante.

Tomaron el autobús noctámbulo a Hogwarts juntas. Hermione estaba bien preparada para sus exámenes, por supuesto, como siempre. Pero fue una semana pesada: teoría en la mañana con prácticos en la tarde todos los días. Encantamientos el lunes, Transformaciones el martes, Herbología el miércoles… en el cual desafortunadamente sintió que no le fue tan bien sin las clases prácticas, Defensa el jueves, y el examen de Runas de medio día el viernes. El único incidente realmente notable fue en su examen práctico de Defensa con Madame Marchbanks. Hermione estuvo enérgica todo el examen, realizando su propio comentario mental mientras le pedían que realizara cada hechizo.

–Hechizo aturdidor –dijo Madame Marchbanks.

–_¡Desmaius!_ –dijo, lanzando el hechizo. _Pero si fuera una mortífaga, usaría algo que los haría caer por más tiempo._

–Un embrujo para atar.

–_¡Incarcerous! –Me gustaría ver la cara de Umbridge si hiciera eso a _ella_ en este momento_, pensó mientras lanzaba una mirada engreída al sapo rosado al otro lado del comedor.

–¿Un hechizo para desvanecer a un boggart? –preguntó Madame Marchbanks.

–Pues, es _Riddikulus_, madame, pero mi boggart es un dementor, así que uso el encantamiento Patronus.

–¿Oh? ¿Puedes realizar el encantamiento Patronus?

–Sí, madame.

–Entonces, por puntos extra, veámoslo.

Hermione sonrió en dirección a Umbridge y habló–, _¡Expecto Patronum!_

–¡Excelente! –dijo Marchbanks mientras admiraba a la nutria plateada. Umbridge pareció hacer una mueca profunda, como si el avatar de felicidad pura fuera una ofensa personal–. Otra actuación estelar, señorita Granger –concluyó Marchbanks–. Puede irse.

–Gracias, madame. Oh, por cierto, hay algo que estaba preguntándome. Si no le molesta, el año pasado me dijo que uno de los dos estudiantes brillantes a quien examinó en el pasado nunca se volvió famoso. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

–¿Mm? Oh, eh Ryddle. Tom Ryddle, creo. ¿Lo conoce?

Hermione asintió con gravedad, preguntándose lo que pensaría si supiera lo que en verdad había pasado con él–. Lo he visto un par de veces… pero no nos llevamos bien.

El lunes siguiente fue Pociones, en el cual Hermione se sintió extremadamente confiada gracias a la enseñanza del profesor Slughorn. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada por su actuación en Criaturas Mágicas el martes. El bowtruckle que estaba manejando olfateó sus varitas de repuesto y se peleó con ella por ellas, y se quemó con el cangrejo de fuego. (–Son de _Fiyi_ –gruñó–. ¿Por qué tenemos que cuidarlos en el Reino Unido?) Por suerte, por lo menos sabía cómo _tratar_ quemaduras bien ahora, si no prevenirlas.

El miércoles, tuvo un día libre mientras los de quinto año tomaban su examen de Aritmancia, pero no estaba entusiasmada por el jueves. El jueves era el examen de Astronomía, y aunque confiaba en sus habilidades, el práctico tomaría lugar a medianoche, y tenía otro examen la mañana siguiente, así que aunque odiaba admitirlo, fue a hablar con Umbridge cuando llegó.

–Disculpe… directora –dijo–. Voy a tomar el examen de Estudios Muggles en la mañana. ¿Me daría permiso de quedarme en el castillo a pasar la noche para eso?

–¿Estudios Muggles? –dijo Umbridge con sospecha–. No creí que tomara esa clase, señorita Granger.

–No, madame, pero confío en poder pasar el examen. Fui informada de que podría tomarlo sin tomar la clase.

–¿Oh? ¿Y si las reglas cambiaran para que eso no fuera permitido? –preguntó ella.

Para la sorpresa de Hermione, Tonks entrecerró los ojos mirando a la mujer y dijo–, _Podría_ hacer eso, directora… pero no lo hará.

–_¿En verdad?_ ¿Y por qué es eso, auror?

–Porque Madame Bones se molestará bastante si no deja que sus estudiantes en Pociones Remediales tomen sus exámenes, al igual que San Mungo. Piense en el fiasco de relaciones públicas si no conseguimos los suficientes sanadores para el próximo año.

Umbridge la miró molesta, pero sabía que no podía ganar eso–. Por supuesto. Que… despistado de mi parte –gruñó–. De cualquier modo, no puedo permitirle que pase la noche aquí, señorita Granger… ni usted, Sr. Potter, antes de que lo pregunte. Eso _ciertamente_ estaría en contra del espíritu del Decreto Educacional Número Treinta.

No había sentido en discutir el punto, así que Hermione y Harry tuvieron que conformarse con ir a casa a las dos de la mañana y regresar al día siguiente, y Tonks tampoco estaba feliz ya que ella era la que tendría que esperar por ello.

Fue alrededor de la una y media de la mañana cuando todo estalló.

Harry le dio un codazo y señaló a los terrenos donde ella vio las puertas principales del castillo abrirse. Miró desde la torre de Astronomía con su telescopio para ver a una figura pequeña que debía ser Umbridge caminar por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid con varias figuras indistintas, y todos entraron. Unos minutos después, hubo un fuerte _¡BANG!_ y la cabaña se abrió de golpe.

Hagrid salió de golpe de su cabaña y corrió por el césped–. ¡No pueden llevarme así! –bramó.

–¡Oh, no! –chilló Hermione.

–¡Hagrid, se razonable! –gritó la voz de un hombre.

–¡Seré razonable cuando saques tu cabeza de tu trasero, Dawlish! –gritó Hagrid.

Luces rojas brillaron, pero para el asombro de Hermione, aturdidor tras aturdidor rebotaron del cuerpo de Hagrid aparentemente sin efecto. No parecía posible. Sabía que los gigantes eran sorprendentemente fuertes, pero de acuerdo con Ron, unos treinta aturdidores harían caer a un dragón adulto, lo cual ella consideraba comparable, y Hagrid era mucho más pequeño que un dragón y no de sangre completa. Un aturdidor golpeó a Fang, y Hagrid bramó con enojo, tomando al auror que lo lanzó y lanzándolo por el césped.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de nuevo–. ¡Cómo se atreven! –gritó la profesora McGonagall mientras corría por el césped, una figura de cabello rosado corriendo detrás de ella–. Cómo se _atreven_. ¡Déjenlo en paz! No ha hecho nada para merecer tal...

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando los cuatro aurores la golpearon con aturdidores al mismo tiempo, y cayó al suelo con fuerza.

–¡NO! –gritó la mitad de la clase, todo pensamiento en el examen olvidado mientras una voz en el césped gritaba–, ¡PAREN! –Tonks colocó un escudo entre McGonagall y los aurores, y… por lo que Hermione pudo ver… tomó su pulso–. ¡Podrían haberla matado, idiotas! –gritó–. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirles? ¡Aturdidores simultáneos son _solo_ para cubrirse! Cuando le diga a la Jefa que usaron fuerza letal...

Pero las palabras de Tonks fueron interrumpidas por un rugido más horroroso, y la clase fue testigo de algo aterrorizante. Una figura enorme pisoteó y salió de entre los árboles, sus pasos cayendo como truenos. Tenía la forma de un hombre, pero era demasiado grande, y rugió con el poder escalofriante de una bestia prehistórica.

–_¡HAGGER!_

Los compañeros de Hermione gritaron de nuevo, así como los aurores esta vez. Era un gigante… uno completo. Hagrid debía haber traído uno de Rusia sin decirle a nadie. Con razón había estado tan lastimado, jalando a esa cosa. El gigante se elevaba por encima de Hagrid y más, y al ver a Hagrid bajo ataque, arrancó un pequeño árbol con todo y raíces y lo usó como un bastón de ataque.

Los aurores retrocedieron. El gigante avanzó, agitando el árbol, pero Hagrid gritó–, ¡No, Grawpy! ¡No! ¡Tenemos que irnos! –Recibió el fuerte golpe del árbol en su hombro y empujó al gigante hacia el bosque prohibido. Corrió a los árboles, aun gritando improperios a los aurores. Para el alivio de todos, el gigante lo siguió.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso? –resumió Ron la situación.

–Esperaba que _tú_ lo supieras –dijo Hermione.

–No. Nunca supe nada sobre un maldito _gigante_ en el bosque. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

–Hagrid debió traerlo –dijo Harry–. Aunque esa puede que haya sido su peor idea… incluyendo a los escregutos.

Entregaron sus exámenes como estaban. El profesor Tofty estaba tan indignado porque McGonagall había sido maldecida sin provocación como los estudiantes. Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a buscar a Tonks para ver si estaban bien, pero pronto encontraron a Tonks levitando a una McGonagall inconsciente y apresurándose en la dirección opuesta.

–Oh, bien, están aquí –dijo Tonks rápidamente–. Escuchen, odio hacerles esto, pero tengo que llevar a McGonagall a San Mungo. Tiene suerte de estar viva, y no está bien. Umbridge aún no los dejará quedarse, así que tendrán que regresar a casa solos.

Hermione no estaba segura de que decir, pero Harry asintió y dijo–, Anda. Estaremos bien.

–Genial.

Hermione finalmente encontró sus palabras de nuevo–. Será mejor que nos apresuremos –dijo–. No queremos estar fuera en medio de la noche más de lo necesario.

–No puedo creer que Umbridge esté haciendo que vayan a casa a las dos de la mañana –dijo Ron.

–Pues, no tenemos otra elección –gruñó Harry–. No te preocupes. Estaremos bien.

Hermione y Harry se apresuraron a las puertas de los terrenos bajo la mirada severa de Umbridge, donde llamaron al autobús noctámbulo.

–¿Trasnochándose? –preguntó el conductor.

–Más de lo que sabes –dijo Hermione mientras pagaba–. Llévanos a casa, Stan.

–Claro. –Se sentaron en una cama y se aferraron mientras el autobús se movía.

Hermione suspiró–. Que día tan largo –murmuró.

–Sí, e Historia mañana –dijo Harry–. ¿Para qué nos molestamos?

–Es obligatorio. Pero tienes razón. No sirve de nada a nadie con Binns.

Se detuvieron. El viaje en el autobús noctámbulo había sido más corto de lo normal, y Hermione estaba bastante segura de que no eran los siguientes en la fila–. Su parada, Sr. Potter –dijo Stan.

Harry se levantó, ignorante, pero se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio donde estaban–. Esta no es nuestra parada –dijo.

–Sí la es. –La voz de Stan pareció más plana.

–No la es. Es el Ministerio.

–Por favor bajen del autobús –dijo Stan monótono. Hermione de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de ellos ahora, entre ellos y el interior del autobús.

–Esta no es mi parada –insistió Harry.

–Bajen del autobús. –Stan levantó su varita.

Hermione sacó la suya y lanzó –_¡Protego!_ –en principio general. Stan los golpeó con un encantamiento desvanecedor, lo cual casi los empujó fuera con su fuerza, pero el escudo aguantó–. ¡Harry! –gritó.

Harry ya estaba lanzando maleficios rápidos y furiosos. Pero Stan los esquivó con aparente fuerza sobrehumana. De repente, el conductor normalmente simplón gritó–, _¡Avada Kedavra! _–y un enfermizo rayo de luz verde voló a ellos, un poco por encima de sus cabezas.

En el espacio angosto por la puerta, sólo había un lugar al que podían ir. Harry y Hermione cayeron atrás y afuera, cayendo sobre sus traseros en el pavimento. Hermione levantó su varita de nuevo, lista para cualquier cosa, pero antes de poder levantarse, las puertas del autobús noctámbulo se cerraron de golpe, y se fue con un fuerte _¡BANG!_

–¿Qué demonios? –dijo Harry.

–¡Ahí están!

Hermione se giró hacia la voz y se horrorizó al ver dos figuras salir de entre las sombras usando túnicas negras y máscaras blancas de calavera. Era un secuestro. Y habían sido atrapados. Su primera reacción probablemente fue la más sensata, pero ultimadamente fútil.

–¡Dob… _MMPF!_ –Una mordaza conjurada cubrió su boca.

–No llamarás a tu pequeño elfo demente esta noche, sangre sucia –siseó la odiosa voz de Lucius Malfoy–. _¡Incarcerous!_ Vendrás con nosotros.

Hermione intentó cubrirse, pero al estar amordazada y en el suelo, no pudo usar su varita con facilidad. Un momento después, sus brazos estaban pegados a sus lados, incapaz de moverse. Estaba siendo arrastrada bruscamente por los pies por el otro mortífago. No lo reconoció, pero era muy alto, con brazos musculares, y una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Lucius agitó su varita sobre los dos, y Hermione se consternó al ver brillar su manga derecha. Buscó y sacó su varita de roble rojo y la guardó junto con su varita de vid y la de acebo de Harry–. Chica lista –dijo–. No podemos dejar que te escapes. No cuando la victoria del Señor Oscuro está tan cerca. _Ahora_… –Encajó su varita en la espalda de Harry y el mortífago alto hizo lo mismo con ella–. _Muévanse._

Hermione caminó a la entrada de visitantes del Ministerio. Su única consolación era que aún podía sentir una de sus varitas hechas en casa contra su pierna, metida en un anticuado liguero… ¿y no se había sentido paranoica antes haciendo _eso_? El hechizo de Lucius debió haberla pasado porque usaba su propio cabello en lugar de un núcleo mágico. Pero sólo le haría bien si podía alcanzarla sin que lo notaran… y sólo si sabía qué hacer con ella si lo hacía.

–Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indiquen su nombre y su asunto –dijo una voz en la cabina telefónica.

–Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Harry Potter, y Hermione Granger –dijo–. Secuestro. –Cuatro gafetes salieron de la ranura que regresaba el cambio–. Como si alguna vez checaran eso –dijo con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró aún más, si era posible. Algo en su tono decía que no estaban planeando dejar testigos tampoco. Una claustrofobia que nunca había sabido que poseía la invadió mientras la cabina telefónica se hundía en el suelo dejándola atrapada, atada y amordazada, con dos psicópatas empecinados en matarla.

* * *

**Notas del autor**: Crédito a bexis1 por la arena movediza portátil.


	31. El Departamento de Misterios

Un encantamiento anti-alohomora no puede detener a JK Rowling, pero White Squirrel puede crear una expansión aritmántica que le permite crear esta historia.

**Notas del autor: **Para todos aquellos que han esperado con paciencia, finalmente verán el destino de Umbridge. Sorprendentemente, la idea no me llegó hasta que estaba en medio de escribir esta escena, pero creo que funciona. Puede que no sea tan violenta como les gustaría verla, pero su vida, su reputación, y todo lo que le importa son destruidos, y creo que es lo más plausible que podría pasarle con autoridades legítimas.

Nunca me sentó bien como Hermione usó un encantamiento para cerrar en el Departamento de Misterios que podría ser contrarrestado por un encantamiento de primer año, así que arreglé eso.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

En una sección deteriorada de Londres, una cabina telefónica se hundió en el suelo con dos adolescentes atados y amordazados con dos de los seguidores más letales de Voldemort dentro.

–Haz causado demasiados problemas para el Señor Oscuro, Potter –dijo Lucius Malfoy cordialmente–. Hubiera sido más fácil si hubieras seguido las visiones que te estaba enviando. Por suerte, fuiste expulsado, y sabíamos que habría una noche en la que viajarías tarde. Fue un juego de niños el conseguir que estuvieran solos.

Harry balbuceó a través de la mordaza y por su inflexión sonó como palabras que Sirius no lo dejaba decir enfrente de él.

Hermione intentó ignorar lo probable que era que moriría en la siguiente hora e hizo lo que pudo por permanecer calmada con todas las técnicas de Oclumancia que conocía. Su mente voló con las posibilidades. Tenía el suficiente espacio para maniobrar y si se movía de manera correcta, _podría_ meter su mano bajo su falda para tocar su varita hecha en casa guardada en su liguero. ¿Pero qué podía hacer con ella? Estaba apuntando directo a sus pies sin una pulgada de espacio para moverse. Tendría que desvanecer las cuerdas que la ataban antes de poder hacer algo, y lo notarían de inmediato.

¿Podía hacer _algo_ con la varita apuntando a dónde estaba? Podría romper su pie, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. No podía lanzar una maldición al ascensor sin saber lo que le pasaría. ¿Un hechizo con efecto de área? No apuntando abajo. Tendría que afectar el aire de algún modo… espera, ¿eso haría el truco? Estaba en un espacio cerrado… uno pequeño. Estaba segura de que sí. Pero tendría que lograrlo antes de que llegaran al Atrio.

No había alternativa. Tendría que intentarlo. Estaba segura de que estaba muerta de otro modo, y por lo menos este hechizo era _su_ territorio.

Hermione se concentró aún más en su Oclumancia, intentando vaciar su mente de toda emoción. Tan rápido como pudo, metió sus dedos debajo de su falta a un ángulo que esperaba los mortífagos no notaran. Sus dedos encontraron la base de su varita de repuesto y la tomaron lo suficiente para poder deslizarla en un patrón complejo. Detrás de la mordaza, se enfocó y susurró las palabras que había preparado lo mejor que pudo–: _Aeras Ekto Meros Nitron._

Y contuvo el aliento.

Con gran esfuerzo, sintió la magia surgir de su brazo, y a través de la varita de repuesto. A su alrededor, el aire comenzó a cambiar, las moléculas reorganizándose, los lazos dobles y triples de oxígeno y nitrógeno desintegrándose y formando nuevos. En el pequeño ascensor, los niveles de oxígeno cayeron precipitadamente, y el nivel de otra molécula con la que Hermione estaba muy familiarizada se elevó: óxido nitroso.

Esta posiblemente era la cosa más peligrosa que había hecho, incluyendo enfrentarse a un basilisco milenario. El óxido nitroso era rápidamente intoxicante y podía asfixiar si no tenía cuidado. Si era descubierta por los mortífagos y prevenida de revertir el hechizo cuando terminara su trabajo, podría desmayarse y morir. Si accidentalmente respiraba un pulmón completo, podría desmayarse y morir. Si no podía desatarse lo suficiente rápido, podría desmayarse y morir. Y si llegaban al Atrio demasiado rápido y respiraban aire limpio, los mortífagos se recuperarían y _definitivamente_ la matarían.

Mirando a su lado, vio a Harry y los mortífagos moviéndose de un lado a otro luciendo mareados. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y no podía comprender porque de repente se sentía aturdido y perdía su sentido de la realidad. Lucius Malfoy vio esto y rápidamente concluyó que Hermione era la causa. Se giró y apuntó su varita a ella.

–¿Qué hiciste… ¡Ha! ...qué… hiciste…? –logró decir antes de que sus ojos rodaran y cayera colapsado al suelo. Macnair cayó a su lado y Harry encima unos segundos después.

Hermione de inmediato detuvo su hechizo de reorganización molecular y usó su preciado aire para susurrar–, _Evanesco. Evanesco. Evanesco _–detrás de su mordaza. Sólo tenía un minuto o dos antes de que el cerebro de Harry sufriera daños por la asfixia, y no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían antes de llegar al Atrio–. _¡Evanesco!_ –empujó con más fuerza.

_¡SNAP! _Las cuerdas desaparecieron. Sacando su varita lo más rápido que pudo, se quitó la mordaza y gritó–, _¡Ebublio!_

Tomó un gran respiro. Aire limpio. El encantamiento de burbuja aguantó. Lo realizó una segunda vez en Harry e intentó levantarlo, pero sabía que necesitaría un tiempo antes de recuperar la consciencia de nuevo.

–Vamos, Harry. Despierta. ¡Despierta! –gruñó mientras intentaba colocar el brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros–. _¡Rennervate!_

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Harry parpadeó y miró a su alrededor aturdido. Supuso que debería de estar feliz de que el hechizo hiciera tanto.

–Oh, no importa. –Reorganizó sus prioridades y lo soltó de nuevo, decidiendo dedicar su atención a buscar en los bolsillos de los mortífagos. Rápidamente encontró la varita de Harry y las dos de ella. Después de pensarlo por un momento, tomó las varitas de Malfoy y Macnair de donde las habían soltado en el suelo. Con todas las varitas en una mano, levantó a Harry de nuevo justo a tiempo.

_¡Ding!_ Las puertas se abrieron, y salieron al Atrio.

Hermione sacó a Harry del ascensor. Él estaba de pie ahora, pero apenas. Hermione no creyó poder sacar a los dos hombres para regresar a la superficie, así que decidió intentar la red Flu, pero antes de poder llegar a las chimeneas, escuchó una escalofriante voz femenina gritar–, ¡Están sueltos! ¡Deténgalos!

Maldiciones oscuras volaron por el aire, pero igual de rápido, la mujer gritó–, ¡No así! ¡Necesitamos a Potter con vida! ¡Hay que acorralarlos y pedir apoyo! –Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, la mujer había creado un muro de fuego a su alrededor tan casual como si hubiera prendido una vela. Hermione se giró buscando un escape. ¿De dónde había sacado ese tipo de poder? El fuego ni siquiera los atrapó en un círculo. Se dispersó por el suelo del Atrio, pasando por las chimeneas, creando un camino para que ellos pudieran llegar a los ascensores. La mujer estaba jugando con ellos.

Hermione corrió, jalando a Harry con ella. Sin otra opción, corrieron al ascensor más cercano, esperando que los llevara a un piso diferente, pero no fue de uso. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, un hechizo golpeó el ascensor, y cayó con una fuerte sacudida como si el cable hubiera sido cortado, tirándolos violentamente en el nivel nueve. Harry tomó la iniciativa entonces, e intentó las escaleras a los tribunales, pero el camino estaba bloqueado, dejando el único escape el camino al mismísimo Departamento de Misterios. Continuaron corriendo, y Hermione usó una de sus varitas para golpear un mensaje en código morse en su anillo: _SOS EN MINISTERIO HJG HJP_

* * *

En el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, cuatro personas estaban esperando adormiladas a que Harry regresara cuando repentinamente se pusieron en alerta al sentir los casi olvidados anillos chapados en oro en sus manos comenzar a calentarse. Miraron abajo y vieron que los símbolos se transformaban en letras en inglés que brillaron rojas.

–¿SOS? –dijo Molly Weasley–. ¿Qué es SOS?

–Es un código muggle para barcos –dijo Arthur entusiasmado. Entonces, su rostro se ensombreció y agregó–, Significa, "Save Our Ship", salven nuestro barco.

–Es una señal universal de ayuda –aclaró Remus.

Sirius conectó los puntos–: ¡Mierda! Eso significa que Harry está en problemas en el Ministerio. –Lanzó un petardo con su varita–. ¡CÓDIGO ROJO! ¡CÓDIGO ROJO! –gritó–. ¡REÚNAN LAS TROPAS!

* * *

En el número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon, tres jóvenes estaban recostados entre varios muebles, finalmente dormidos después de una larga noche preparando la tienda. De repente, dos de ellos se despertaron de golpe, intentando comprender la sensación caliente en sus manos.

–¿Fred? –dijo George, soñoliento–. SOS es una llamada de ayuda, ¿no es así?

–Eso creo… –respondió Fred–. Oh, eso es malo, ¿no?

–Sí. –George se puso de pie y pateó al tercer joven con fuerza–. ¡Lee, despierta! –dijo.

–Cállate. ¿Qué quieres? –gruñó Lee Jordan.

–¡Mi novia está en problemas y hay que ir a salvarla!

Unos minutos de trabajo pusieron a Lee de pie, y tomaron sus escobas y volaron por el cielo de Londres.

* * *

Septima Vector estaba intentando juntar a los exaltados estudiantes de quinto año de regreso a sus dormitorios y limpiar el desastre que había tomado lugar durante el examen de Astronomía. Con Minerva fuera, se había ofrecido a llevar a los Gryffindor de regreso a su torre. Miró abajo con sorpresa cuando su dedo comenzó a quemarle. Intentó comprender el mensaje… y no pudo.

_Debe ser algo muggle_, pensó. _Hermione debe saber lo que significa. _Corrió la lista de estudiantes hijos de muggles en su mente–. ¡Sr. Thomas! –llamó. El chico moreno en la fila se giró a ella y la miró–. Sr. Thomas, ¿qué significa SOS?

–¿SOS? ¿Quiere decir la llamada de auxilio? –dijo con confusión.

–¿SOS es una llamada de auxilio? –dijo ella para aclarar.

–Sí. Todos lo saben, profesor.

–¡Oh, Merlín, no! –exhaló ella.

* * *

Cedric Diggory fue despertado en su cama por su anillo. Unos minutos de pensarlo no dieron información sobre lo que el mensaje significaba, pero sabía que tenía que ser importante. Hermione no lo hubiera enviado de otro modo, especialmente a esta hora. Unos minutos de sacudir e insistir le dijeron que nadie más en la casa sabía lo que SOS significaba tampoco, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su amiga estaba en problemas.

* * *

Harry miró a su anillo estúpidamente, aun intentando salir de su aturdimiento–. ¿Qué pasó? –dijo.

–Reorganicé las moléculas de aire para ser óxido nitroso –dijo Hermione.

–¡¿Qué?!

–_Después_, Harry. ¿Qué es este lugar?

Harry levantó la mirada y vio un torbellino de mechas azules dando vueltas a su alrededor. Después de un momento, disminuyó la velocidad y paró, mostrando una sala circular con una docena de puertas separadas por espeluznantes antorchas azules–. ¿Qué demonios? –dijo él.

–¿Qué es? –demandó Hermione.

–¿Cómo debería saberlo?

–Tú eres quien tuvo visiones del Departamento de Misterios.

–Sólo vi una puerta. No sé lo que es _esto_.

–Oh, está bien. Sólo elige una. –Ella eligió una puerta al azar y la abrió de golpe–. Vamos, necesitamos escondernos hasta que llegue la ayuda.

Entraron a un pasillo angosto que los llevó a lo que parecía ser algún tipo de sala de rituales. Un gran fuego quemaba en una esquina. La esquina opuesta tenía una fuente de agua. Una tercera tenía un pequeño tornado en el frasco más grande que había visto, el cual llegaba hasta el techo, y el cuarto… ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo.. Parecía una pila de piedras en constante movimiento. Flotando sobre un círculo grande en el centro de la sala había una región grande, vagamente esférica, de luz brillante sin fuente identificable. Varias puertas también se encontraban a las orillas de la sala.

–Vaya, eso es interesante –dijo ella. Comenzaba a tener una idea de qué "misterios" eran estudiados aquí.

–¿Aún vienen? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró a la puerta. Elevó su varita y estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo para cerrar la puerta con llave, pero se dio cuenta de que eso podría darles una pista de a donde habían ido–. No podemos quedarnos aquí –dijo. Encontró la varita de Harry en su túnica y se la entregó junto a la inusualmente larga de Lucius Malfoy–. Toma. Así tendrás dos. Vamos. –Corrió a la puerta entre fuego y tierra y la abrió.

Su rostro recibió una fuerte explosión de calor y el intenso olor de azufre. Dio una mirada y vio una sala llena de lava derretida y cerró la puerta de golpe–. ¡No esa! ¡No esa! –dijo mientras retrocedía–. Espera un minuto, si fuego y tierra hacen lava, entonces tierra y agua… –Abrió la puerta apropiada. Dentro había un pantano lodoso, mucho más elegante que la versión de George y Fred, completo con tres en miniatura de algún modo creciendo en la luz tenue. Tuvo una idea–. Harry, aquí. –Él se apresuró a seguirla. Ella lanzó un rápido –_Auvoleur_ –a las tres otras puertas en la aparente sala de alquimia antes de entrar al pantano y sellar esa también–. Esto debería darnos algo de tiempo –dijo, aunque pensaba que necesitaría inventar un hechizo para cerrar puertas más fuerte. Los mortífagos probablemente conocían el encantamiento anti-alohomora básico–. Harry, necesito algo de madera.

Harry rompió una rama de un árbol y se la entregó–. Quieren que tome la profecía por ellos, ¿no es así? –dijo taciturno–. Dumbledore dijo que Voldemort intentó atraerme aquí, pero no pudo por la Oclumancia.

–Ajá –gruñó Hermione evasiva mientras trabajaba.

–Dumbledore quería que me quedara en Grimmauld Place… Ni siquiera era tan malo. Sólo tenía que ir a tomar mis TIMOs.

–Mmm…

–¿Pero por qué nos atacó Stan? Eso no tiene sentido.

–Ajá.

–¿Hermione, estás escuchando?

Ella levantó la mirada de su trabajo–. ¿Qué?

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Lo siento, estaba preparando una trampa. El primer mortífago que pase esa puerta estará en muchos problemas.

–¿Y si es un miembro de la Orden? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño y mordió su labio. Acababa de pasar valioso tiempo estirando a tensión hilos de nanotubos de carbono de una fracción de un milímetro de ancho a lo largo del marco de la puerta. Super fuertes y casi invisibles, no podían cortar limpio a través del cuerpo humano, pero cortarían rápido y profundo en piel y músculo y no discriminarían entre amigo o enemigo. Decidiendo que no quería quitarlos, envió otro mensaje por su anillo: _CUIDADO. CABLES TRAMPA_

* * *

–¿Cuidado con cables trampa? –dijo Cedric con confusión–. Eso _definitivamente _significa que algo malo está pasado. Te digo, papá, tenemos que hacer algo.

–De acuerdo, hijo. Tranquilo. Llamaré a los aurores.

* * *

Acababan de cruzar el pantano hasta llegar a otra pared de puertas cuando Hermione se detuvo–. Oh, estoy siendo estúpida –dijo–. ¡Dobby!

Nada pasó.

–¿Dobby? –llamó de nuevo.

Aún nada.

–¿Tal vez no puede atravesar las barreras? –sugirió Harry.

–Tal vez, pero no pensé que los magos fueran tan listos… bueno, supongo que los mortífagos lo son.

–Mejor continuemos –dijo Harry. Intentó una de las puertas al fondo de la sala. Esta los llevó a lo que parecía una mina… pero una mina brillando con todo tipo de piedras, minerales, y metales imaginables.

–No, muy cerrado –dijo Hermione. Comenzaba a tener una idea del esquema del lugar… asumiendo que la geometría no fuera arruinada por la magia, lo cual era completamente posible.

–Además, esta de aquí nos lleva más lejos de la entrada. –Intentó la puerta a la que señaló. Una selva tropical–. Mmm.

Entraron, pero pronto comenzó a pensar que esa puerta no fue una buena idea. Las siguientes puertas comenzaron a desviarla y a Harry alrededor del círculo del Departamento de Misterios más que llevarlos más profundo en sus recovecos. Cada una de estas salas contenía un hábitat en miniatura diferente, desde el bosque al desierto y todo entre ellos. Esta debía ser una división diferente del Departamento… posiblemente estudiante la vida. Hermione colocó algunos cables trampa enfrente de algunas puertas, aunque más sencillos, pero estaban seguros de que los mortífagos aún estaban buscando por el Departamento, así que continuaron avanzando.

Finalmente se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser la cámara más profunda de la División de la Vida… un campo cuadrado de veinte yardas de cenizas volcánicas y algunas flores comenzando a brotar. Había tres puertas entrando a la sala: el desierto, un matorral, y algún tipo de laboratorio que contenía cajas llenas de insectos diversos. Hermione colocó cables trampa de nanotubos contra la puerta al matorral por precaución, esperando que les diera una ruta de escape sin importar por donde entraban los mortífagos. Se escondieron detrás de una roca en el fondo de la sala a descansar.

–Es todo lo que tengo –dijo con un suspiro. Estaba jadeando exhausta–. ¿Supongo que no has inventado algún hechizo interesante en clase de Aritmancia, Harry?

–¿Yo? No soy _tú_, Hermione –dijo él–. Sólo he cubierto las bases y lo que tú me has enseñado. ¿Desde cuándo puedes reorganizar moléculas?

–Desde marzo. Ese es el poder que pensé Voldemort no podría descubrir. Demonios, debería habértelo enseñado antes. Iba a hacerlo cuando acabáramos con los TIMOs. Pero bueno, no hay tiempo ahora. Aún deben estar buscándonos… a menos que la ayuda ya haya llegado, y estén luchando con ellos.

–Tal vez la Orden ganará –dijo Harry con optimismo–. ¿Pero cómo sabremos que es seguro salir?

–Pueden enviarme mensajes –dijo ella, mostrándole su anillo. Estaba mostrando dos mensajes diferentes: _EN CAMINO RJL _y _VAMOS A AYUDAR GFW–. _Por lo menos sabemos que ya vienen. Desearía que los gemelos se mantuvieran lejos, pero creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos. Pero sólo Dios sabe qué está pasando con Septima en este momento.

* * *

Había tomado un tiempo a Septima descubrir quien aún era cercano a Hermione en el castillo. Dumbledore y sus cercanos se habían ido, excepto Snape, de quien no estaba segura. El novio de Hermione se había ido. Sólo los dos jóvenes Weasley eran lo suficiente cercanos que se sintió confiada en acercarse. Cuando les mostró su anillo, Ronald miró el mensaje y, una vez se aseguró era genuino, fue por Ginevra.

Ginevra enloqueció cuando vio el mensaje, y los dos comenzaron a tener una conversación en susurros que Septima no comprendió por completo, pero era algo relacionado con que Snape era la única persona en el castillo con quien podían hablar, y confiaban en él menos que ella lo hacía.

–¿Puede encontrar a la auror Tonks, profesora? –preguntó Ronald–. Ella podrá ayudar.

–Si puedo salir del castillo, sí, pero la parte difícil será pasar a la directora.

Una expresión dura cruzó el rostro de Ginevra, lo cual hizo a Septima sentirse segura de que iba a arrepentirse de esto.

–_Nosotros _nos encargaremos de _ella_, profesora –dijo ella–. Ron, ¿tienes tu galeón?

Septima se sorprendió de nuevo cuando Ronald sacó un galeón, el cual Ginevra tomó y comenzó a usar _otro_ encantamiento proteico para enviar el mensaje: _HARRY Y HERM EN PELIGRO. IR A GC_

–Un momento, no quise decir… –los regañó Septima, pero fue muy tarde. Para cuando llegaron de regreso al gran comedor, estaba siendo llevada por la corriente. Unas dos docenas de estudiantes, en su mayoría de quinto año y de las cuatro casas se reunieron para enfrentarse a la directora. Septima no estaba segura de cómo, pero Umbridge ya tenía ahí a los cinco de quinto año de la Brigada Inquisitorial junto a Filch para apoyarla.

–Profesora Vector –dijo Umbridge con altives–. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

–El Sr. Potter y la señorita Granger han sido secuestrados, Dolores, posiblemente por mortífagos...

–Y no puede negarlos a _ellos_ –interrumpió Ronald–. Todos saben sobre la fuga de Azkaban.

–Suficiente, Sr. Weasley –dijo Septima–. _Yo_ simplemente iba a informar a los aurores del incidente. Pero como puede ver, sus amigos se enojaron por la situación y tomaron el asunto en sus manos.

–¿Secuestrados, dices? –dijo Umbridge–. No confiaría en las mentiras de esos dos malhechores, profesora Vector.

–¡Harry y Hermione no son mentirosos! –intervino Ronald.

–Todos les creemos –dijo Parvati Patil.

–¡Saben más que usted! –habló Tracey Davis.

Umbridge notó a las dos chicas Slytherin y las miró con sorpresa. Para ser justos, la amiga de Tracey también la estaba regañando–. ¡Señorita Davis! ¡Señorita Greengrass! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –demandó la "directora".

–Tomando una posición, profesora –dijo Tracey.

Draco Malfoy se burló de ellas–: ¿Con Potter?

–No, con la buena enseñanza, Malfoy –dijo Daphne–. Nosotras aprendimos algo de esos dos. Esperen a que seamos las _únicas_ que pasemos nuestro TIMO en Defensa.

–Así que _admiten_ haber sido miembros del grupo de Potter… –cacareó Umbridge triunfante.

–No importa si nos expulsa ahora, profesora –dijo Tracey–. Todos los exámenes importantes han concluido, y siempre podemos mudarnos a Francia.

Umbridge hizo una mueca–. No sé _qué_ se les metió muchachas –dijo decepcionada–. Las invité a unirse a la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Tracey rodó sus ojos–. Hubiera estado más interesada si pudiera enseñar algo, señora –dijo ella.

–Y le debo un favor a Hermione de parte de mi hermana –dijo Daphne, teniendo más cuidado de donde se posicionaba.

Severus salió de las sombras desde donde había estado observando–. Sugiero _firmemente_ que regresen a su sala común, señorita Davis, señorita Greengrass –dijo con tono sedoso–. Podemos discutir esto después. ¿Y el resto de ustedes –se dirigió a los estudiantes–. ¿Creen esta historia de que Potter y Granger fueron capturados? –Fijó sus ojos en Septima y el par Weasley en turno.

–¡Sí! –fueron los gritos de muchos de los estudiantes.

–No condono el alboroto de los estudiantes, Severus –dijo Septima, mirándolo de regreso–, pero como dije antes, tengo fe en Hermione Granger. Me envió un mensaje claro pidiendo ayuda hace poco. Ahora, si me disculpas...

–Me temo que no puedo dejar que te vayas, Septima –interrumpió Umbridge.

Septima se trató de calmar lo más que pudo–: Creo que descubrirás que no puedes jalarme por las orejas como puedes hacerlo con los estudiantes, Dolores. Yo no _tengo_ que permanecer aquí.

–Creo que sí, Septima. Tus actividades esta noche son sospechosas y requieren de investigación inmediata...

Ante eso, Ginny dio un salto enfrente de ella–. ¡Oye! ¡Dijo que te hagas a un lado, maldita sea! –gritó y apuntó su varita a Umbridge. La Brigada Inquisitorial sacó las suyas, pero Ginny no fue disuadida–. ¡Esto es _tu_ culpa, perra! ¡_Tú_ hiciste que Harry y Hermione fueran a casa solos a las dos de la mañana y ahora han sido capturados por mortífagos!

–¡Es una mentira! –siseó Umbridge.

–¡No lo es! –dijo Neville Longbottom.

–¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente de ti! –gritó Ron, y el resto del ED apuntaron sus varitas también. Septima retrocedió y salió de la línea de fuego. Esta era la peor pesadilla de un maestro… el perder control por completo de los estudiantes porque había dejado de importarles la autoridad. No podía parar a varias docenas de adolescentes enojados con varitas aún si su vida dependiera de eso. Que su ira estaba dirigida a Dolores era de pequeño alivio. Cualquier ruptura _real_ del orden en Hogwarts sería un desastre.

–¡Profesor Snape, haga algo! –dijo Umbridge.

–Señorita Weasley, insisto que pare esta insurrección al instante. No ganará nada con esto.

–Lo haremos en cuanto Umbridge y sus bravucones se hagan a un lado, profesor –dijo ella–. No dejaremos solos a nuestros amigos.

–Señorita Weasley, no tiene que… –intentó intervenir Septima.

–¡No me haré a un lado! –gruñó Umbridge–. ¡Conténganlos!

–Señorita Weasley… –repitió Septima.

Pero era muy tarde. Ginevra levantó su varita al techo y gritó–, ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!

–¡Ejército de Dumbledore! –gritaron el resto de los estudiantes.

Los ojos de Umbridge se abrieron horrorizados cuando los maleficios comenzaron a volar por el aire. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de colocar un escudo–. ¡Deténganlos! –gritó. La Brigada Inquisitorial ya estaba respondiendo, pero estaban superados cuatro a uno. El Ejército de Dumbledore les hizo el trabajo difícil. Umbridge estaba mejor, bloqueando los hechizos que eran lanzados directo a ella y respondiendo con los suyos. Septima no había creído que pudiera pelear tan bien. Un hechizo de una fuente indeterminada abrió las puertas principales del castillo y Umbridge fue obligada a salir del gran comedor–. ¡Snape! ¡Deténgalos! –gritó.

–Soy un maestro, directora, no un ejército de un hombre –habló Severus sobre la multitud. Estaba protegiéndose a sí mismo, pero no más. Septima creyó ver una sonrisa atravesar su rostro–. Asignaré detenciones una vez las cosas estén bajo control.

–¡Fuera de nuestra escuela! –gritó Ronald cuando el fuego se intensificó.

Umbridge se tambaleó atrás, atacando salvajemente–. ¡AHHH! ¡No! ¡Todos serán expulsados! –exclamó–. ¡Todos expulsados! ¡Haré que el Ministerio destruya este lugar! Yo… ¡AHH! ¡No! ¡No! _¡Crucio!_

Todo se detuvo. En un instante, el único sonido en el gran comedor fue la voz de Luna Lovegood, quien había recibido la maldición lanzada al azar y había caído al suelo, gritando con un sonido que aterrorizaría los sueños de Septima.

Misericordiosamente, la chica solo estuvo bajo la maldición unos tres segundos. Ginevra se lanzó al frente, sin duda para lanzar algo terrible, pero Neville Longbottom fue más rápido. Se lanzó con una ira que nadie nunca había visto antes en el chico amable, apuntó su varita directo al pecho de Umbridge, y gritó–, _¡BOMBARDA!_

El maleficio golpeó a Umbridge con un enfermizo ruido, y ella voló treinta pies al aire como una muñeca de trapo, cayendo en las puertas abiertas del castillo, donde permaneció tiesa. Nadie habló por un minuto. Draco Malfoy se estremeció, pero Longbottom dirigió su varita a él en un parpadeo. Estaba humeando, pero ningún chico pareció notarlo–. ¿Quieres probar, Malfoy? –siseó. Draco sabiamente retrocedió.

Ginevra, quien probablemente hubiera hecho algo peor a Umbridge si Neville no le hubiera ganado, corrió a revisar a su amiga–. ¿Estás bien, Luna? –dijo, sosteniendo su cabeza.

–Eso fue bastante desagradable –murmuró la joven.

Ginevra suspiró–. Gracias, Neville –dijo.

–Cuando gustes.

Todos aún miraban a Umbridge, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Siempre había tenido cuidado de operar dentro de la ley, por injusto que fuera, así que fue mucho más sorprendente verla caer. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Se preguntó Septima. Dolores Umbridge siempre había sido una mujer desagradable, pero no la había creído lo suficiente tonta para realizar hechizos ilegales, incluso bajo presión. Fue entonces que Septima decidió tomar control. Quizás podría matar dos aves con un tiro. Caminó con calma a su antigua compañera de cuarto, se inclinó, y revisó el pulso de la mujer. Seguía viva. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada. Aunque probablemente con unas cuantas costillas rotas y una contusión. Se paró de nuevo y miró a la multitud.

–Llevaré a Madame Umbridge a San Mungo –dijo–. También hablaré con los aurores sobre esto… –Asintió en dirección a los Weasley–... y pueden estar seguros de que no regresará como directora ni tendrá cualquier otra posición en Hogwarts. Bajo las circunstancias, creo que el profesor Flitwick tomará el papel de director interino por el momento.

Hubo un breve silencio, y entonces, el gran comedor estalló en vítores.

* * *

Harry y Hermione aún estaban escondidos detrás de la piedra en el campo de cenizas cuando escucharon un golpe y un grito.

–¡AHH! ¡Voy a matar a esa sangre sucia!

Levantaron la mirada y vieron a dos mortífagos corriendo desde la sala del matorral. Uno estaba sangrando profusamente con su túnica a medio destrozar.

–¡Ahí están! _¡Reducto!_

Harry y Hermione lanzaron hechizos aturdidores detrás de ellos y comenzaron a correr.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** _Ebublio_: adaptado del videojuego de Lego de Harry Potter.

_Aeras Ekto Meros Nitron_: Palabras griegas para "aire" "seis partes" y "nitrato", indicando que el aire debe de oxidarse una sexta parte tanto como compuestos de nitrato, lo cual produce óxido nitroso.

_Auvoleur_: estilizado del francés "¡Para, ladrón!"


	32. Commotio Cordis

Un montón de hechizos y la trama y eso le pertenecen a White Squirrel. Pero el resto le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Harry y Hermione corrieron por las salas en el Departamento de Misterio con dos mortífagos sobre sus talones.

–_¡Reducto!_ –gritó Hermione–. ¡Harry, los tanques! _¡Reducto!_

Destrozaron varios tanques de vidrio llenos de Merlín sabía qué tipos de insectos mágicamente modificados mientras pasaban, esperando echárselos encima a los mortífagos.

–_¡Incendio!_ –Los mortífagos quemaron los enjambres de inmediato.

–¡Por aquí! –Harry jaló a Hermione por otra puerta, y ella lanzó un encantamiento para cerrarla con llave detrás de ellos. Esta sala era peor que la anterior. Aquí los tanques de vidrio estaban llenos de corazones aun latiendo, pulmones respirando solos, globos oculares moviéndose solos, y todo tipo de otras partes del cuerpo de varios animales.

–¿Qué _es _todo eso? –exclamó Hermione.

–¿A quién le importa? ¡Vámonos! –dijo Harry. Continuaron corriendo, rogando no encontrarse con más mortífagos. Desafortunadamente, no podían escapar a los que estaban buscándolos.

–_¡Desmaius!_ –Dos figuras más en túnicas negras salieron por una puerta que ella adivinó llevaba de regreso a la sala circular original.

–_¡Zwinger!_ –lanzó Hermione automáticamente. El hechizo rebotó contra el escudo de dos capas que el profesor Slughorn le había enseñado. Uno de los mortífagos lo siguió con un poderoso maleficio para perforar que destrozó la capa externa de su escudo pero por suerte no pasó la interna. Ella lanzó–, _¡Extonio!_ –de regreso con su varita de roble rojo, y el hechizo de granada explotó en su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder. Agitó su varita de vid para reforzar su escudo de dos capas.

–_¡Parasthesia! ¡Labyrinthitis! ¡Refrigera Manibus! ¡Palpebrae Plumbum! –_Harry lanzó hechizos uno tras otro a toda velocidad, gritando todos los hechizos incapacitantes que le había enseñado. Claramente le ganaba en velocidad… probablemente en poder también… pero sus maleficios rebotaron en los escudos de los mortífagos, y ella se arrepintió de no haberle enseñado hechizos más destructivos.

–_¡Bombarda!_ –gritó ella, y ese atravesó–. Harry, eso no va a ser suficiente. Necesitas más poder...

Hubo una fuerte explosión, y Hermione se sintió a sí misma volando por el aire cuando una fuerza masiva se estrelló contra ella. Cayó al suelo, su escudo destrozado. Buscó sus varitas con frenesí mientras el mortífago se acercaba a ella–. No te necesitamos, _sangre sucia_ –dijo–. _¡Diffindo!_

–_¡Frasso!_ –El poco usado encantamiento escudo para un solo maleficio era el más rápido que sabía usar, y apenas y detuvo el maleficio antes de que cortara su garganta. Miró con miedo a la máscara de calavera. Era la primera vez desde que Macnair la había tomado que Hermione estaba segura de que iban a matarla. Usó el segundo de sorpresa del mortífago para usar el giro triple que había practicado tanto–: _¡Dridristaub!_ –El mortífago lo esquivó, pero no lo suficiente rápido, y su creación más reciente, la maldición escopeta, envió dieciséis maleficios perforantes miniatura a su pecho y hombro derecho. Él cayó al suelo, gritando. No estaría usando una varita por un tiempo.

–_¡Bombarda! ¡Desmaius!_ –Harry había comprendido la idea. Su combinación de dos hechizos hizo caer al otro mortífago.

–Buen trabajo –dijo ella sin aliento–. No tengas miedo de usar hechizos letales si tienes que hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas algunas de esas maldiciones nuevas que te enseñé?

Harry tragó saliva y asintió con una expresión determinada. Corrieron a la siguiente sala, sellando la puerta detrás de ellos de nuevo, y Hermione se detuvo de golpe. Si pensó que la sala de disecciones era mala, está en verdad le daría pesadillas. Un tanque grande estaba en medio de la sala casi vacía con orbes arrugadas del tamaño de un melón nadando en él–. Tienen cerebros en un tanque –dijo ella–. ¿Por qué tienen cerebros en un tanque?

Hubo un ruido fuerte detrás de ellos, y los sonidos apagados de gritos–: ¡No, déjalo! ¡Déjalo! El Señor Oscuro solo quiere la profecía. _Despiértalo_.

–¡No es el momento! –dijo Harry. La tomó de la mano y la jaló a lo largo de la pared. Intentaron regresar por una de las otras puertas en ese lado de la sala, pero resultó que llevaba a una división completamente diferente. La sala estaba oscura y sin muebles, y era mucho más grande de lo que debería ser posible en el esquema del edificio. Lo único que había dentro eran modelos de planetas flotando y dando vueltas (no a escala, desafortunadamente), y un sol brillando en el centro. Corrieron dentro de todos modos. Estaban a medio camino en la sala cuando...

_¡BANG!_

Se dieron la vuelta para ver que dos mortífagos más habían entrado por la puerta opuesta–. ¡Al otro lado! ¡Otro lado! –gritó Harry mientras hechizos aturdidores volaban hacia ellos–. _¡Depulso!_ –Lanzó un montón de asteroides a ellos para hacerlos tropezar.

–_¡Non Perturbare!_ –Hermione puso tanto poder como pudo en el encantamiento imperturbable y lo lanzó en el amplio y vació suelo a sus pies. La superficie sin fricción hizo correr a los mortífagos. Corrieron de regreso a la sala con los cerebros y fueron a la siguiente, sellando esa puerta también. Continuaron corriendo, pero bajaron la velocidad cuando notaron la apariencia de la sala. Era grande y construida más como un anfiteatro que bancos de piedra rodeando una tarima de piedra en el centro. La sala entera estaba iluminada con una escalofriante luz azul, pero lo único que lucía remotamente como un objeto de estudio era un arco de piedra en la cima de la tarima en el que colgaba un velo negro, moviéndose como si hubiera una brisa que no podían sentir. Susurros parecían emanar del arco aunque podían escucharlos desde el borde de la sala. Era casi como si los estuviera llamando.

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo Harry.

–No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto –respondió Hermione. De repente, se dio cuenta que habían dejado de moverse. Habían dejado de correr y se habían parado a observar sin siquiera notarlo–. ¡Harry! ¡Tenemos que continuar! –le urgió, y lo llevó como él lo había hecho con ella antes hasta la sala siguiente.

Esta sala nueva tenía menos luz que la anterior, la única luz proveniente de miles de orbes de varios tamaños brillando alineadas en bastantes repisas. Apenas era suficiente para navegar, pero Harry avanzó de todos modos. Hermione, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento completamente diferente del que había tenido con ese velo–. _Lumos_ –dijo, y se inclinó y leyó la placa más cercana debajo de una de las orbes.

_M.W. a A.A._

_Caída de Roma_

_15 de septiembre, 476_

Ella hizo la conexión–. ¡Demonios! ¡Harry, tenemos que regresar! –siseó.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–¡Esta es la Sala de las Profecías! ¡Es el último lugar en el que queremos estar!

Pero antes de que pudieran correr, el terrible eco de una carcajada se escuchó como la voz de la Malvada Bruja del Oeste, y una cortina de fuego apareció entre ellos y la puerta por la que habían entrado.

–¡Bellatrix! –dijo Hermione.

–¡Corre!

Corrieron pasando la repisa y por uno de los largos pasillos. La cortina de fuego se extendió por las paredes, y un hilo los siguió dejando atrás un rastro como de gasolina quemándose. Intentaron separarse en pasillos opuestos, pero el fuego estaba delante de ellos, bloqueando su paso. Vieron la hilera cincuenta y tres, pero su camino fue cortado de nuevo por las llamas.

–¡Encantamientos para congelar llamas! –dijo Hermione. ¿Qué no las brujas y magos habían estado usando esos desde la edad media? Lanzaron el hechizo sobre las llamas para intentar llegar a la puerta, y el calor se esfumó, pero entonces las llamas crecieron aún más que antes, empujándolos de regreso al pasillo central.

–¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, Pottercito! –se carcajeó Bellatrix. Estaban atrapados. Era muy fuerte para ellos. Hermione no comprendía aún como podía hacer látigos de fuego de ese modo. Las líneas de llamas las empujaron al fondo de la sala. Por un breve momento, Hermione esperó que pudieran salir por ahí, pero ella cortó el camino delante de ellos, y después a su derecha, y después detrás, obligándolos a la hilera noventa y siete.

El fuego cortó sus dos salidas, encerrándolos en la hilera. Un breve espacio apareció, y dos figuras encapuchadas caminaron entre las llamas. Estos dos no estaban usando máscaras. Hermione los reconoció de sus afiches de búsqueda: Bellatrix Lestrange y Augustus Rookwood, el antiguo inefable.

–¿Están causando muchos problemas hoy, no es así, pequeñitos? –dijo Bellatrix como si hablara con un bebé. Hermione no había pensado que hubiera algo peor que Dolores Umbridge hablándole como si tuviera cinco años mientras la torturaba con la pluma, pero Bellatrix Lestrange le ganaba–. Hubiera sido más fácil si hubieran venido con Lucius y Macnair. Ahora, el rostro de Avery puede que nunca sea el mismo, ¡no que hubiera sido atractivo antes! –Se carcajeó de su propia broma. Hermione sintió algo cálido en su mano. Su anillo estaba quemándola. Lanzó una mirada abajo a su mano izquierda y vio aparecer una letra "T".

–¿Qué quieren conmigo? –dijo Harry, haciéndose el tonto. Fue entonces que notó que estaba sosteniendo la varita de Lucius con su mano izquierda, incómodo, permitiéndole golpear su propio anillo con ella. Dos veces, tres veces… "I".

–¿No sabes, Pottercito? –dijo Bellatrix–. ¿El anciano tonto no te lo dijo? Hay una profecía sobre ti, Potter y está justo ahí. –Apuntó con su varita, y el par se giró lo suficiente para ver una esfera con una placa que decía:

_S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D._

_Señor Oscuro_

_y (¿?) Harry Potter_

_23 febrero, 1980_

Tres veces, dos veces… "E". Hermione no necesitó esperar por más letras. Estaba jugando por tiempo. La Orden sabía que Voldemort quería la profecía. Cuando llegaran, sería el primer lugar en el que buscarían. Sólo necesitaban aguantar hasta que llegaran.

–El Señor Oscuro quiere esa profecía, Potter, y tú la vas a tomar por nosotros –dijo Bellatrix.

–¿Por qué yo? –la voz de Harry sonó casi calmada, pero Hermione podía ver que estaba temblando aterrorizado–. ¿Por qué tantos problemas? ¿Por qué no solo tomarla ya que están aquí?

–No seas estúpido, Potter –gruñó Rookwood–. Deberías saber que sólo tú y el Señor Oscuro pueden tomar la profecía de la repisa.

–Entonces que venga él si tanto la quiere.

–¿Que el Señor Oscuro venga? –exclamó Bellatrix–. ¿El pequeño bebé piensa que está siendo gracioso? Es muy _listo_ para venir… no cuando el malo Ministro Fudge lo está manteniendo oculto. –Cambió a una voz profunda y varonil cuando dijo el nombre de Fudge–. ¿Por qué saldría el Señor Oscuro a la luz cuando tú puedes obtenerla por él? ¿Mm? Ahora… así es como va a ser. –Adoptó una voz de maestra que sonaba escalofriantemente como la de Umbridge–. Vas a entregarnos esa profecía, y dejaremos que tu novia sangre sucia sabelotodo viva.

–No lo hagas, Harry –dijo Hermione rápidamente.

–¡Silencio, sangre sucia!

–¡No lo hagas! No podemos confiar en ellos. Ya intentaron matarme.

–¿Ah, sí? Bueno, _definitivamente_ lo haremos si no haces lo que te decimos, Pottercito. –Bellatrix apuntó su varita hacia Hermione.

–Hazlo y destrozaré la profecía antes de que puedas poner tus manos en ella –intervino Harry. Tenía un escudo con una varita y dio un paso atrás desde donde podría romper la profecía en el estante con la otra. Era un riesgo. No sabían si las orbes estaban encantadas para que no pudieran romperse o algo, pero pareció funcionar porque Bellatrix y Rookwood retrocedieron.

–Así que Pottercito sabe cómo jugar –dijo Bellatrix–. Pero hay un pequeño problema… Estará muerta de cualquier modo si la rompes. –Apuntó su varita a Hermione de nuevo.

–¿Pero qué te hará Voldemort a ti si la pierdes? –dijo Harry.

–¡¿Te atreves a decir su nombre?! –Apuntó su varita a él–. Debería...

–¡No! –Rookwood tomó su brazo–. Necesitamos la profecía primero. No tenemos que _matar_ a la sangre sucia para convencer a Potter. Solo tenemos que hacerlo comprender el _costo_ de desobedecer.

Una sonrisa sadista apareció en el rostro de Bellatrix–. Claro –dijo, apuntando su varita de nuevo hacia Hermione–. Puede que tengas _tu_ elemento de negociación, Potter, pero nosotros podemos _hacer_ mucho más al nuestro.

Hermione pensó rápido. Ningún escudo mágico detendría el hechizo favorito de la mujer, y no le apetecía ser expuesta por un segundo a una maldición que podía causar daño cerebral significativo. Intentó el plan de James Bond–. ¿Cómo lograron que Stan Shunpike los ayudara? –dijo rápidamente–. No es un mortífago. Es muy joven. –Estaba contando con que Bellatrix era el tipo de villana de caricatura a la que le gustaba presumir y soltar un monólogo. El tiempo _estaba _del lado de Harry y ella: los mortífagos no esperaban que ayuda llegara de inmediato. _¿Pero dónde están?_ Pensó ella.

Por suerte, Bellatrix _sí_ era una megalomaníaca–. Muy tonto es lo que es –dijo ella riéndose–. Usamos la maldición Imperio, obviamente. Sabíamos que ustedes niñitos iban a tomar el autobús para sus examencitos. Sabíamos que regresarían _tarde_ a casa. Y fue tan _fácil_ para Luci organizar una distracción esta noche.

Así que _él _estaba detrás del arresto de Hagrid–. Ese monstruo –escupió Hermione–. Él es la razón por la que Sturgis Podmore fue besado por un dementor, ¿no es así? ¿Por la que Broderick Bode fue asesinado?

–A nadie le gusta una sabelotodo, sangre sucia –dijo Bellatrix–. Y has desperdiciado suficiente tiempo. _¡Bombarda!_

La maldición fue tan poderosa que explotó contra su escudo y continuó, golpeándola en su hombro izquierdo. Sintió su clavícula romperse, y se tambaleó por el dolor, incapaz de poder lanzar un escudo nuevo.

–¡No! _¡Reducto!_ –gritó Harry. El hechizo se lanzó contra la esfera, pero justo antes de alcanzarla, rebotó contra un escudo que apareció de la nada. Se giró y vio a Rookwood agitando su varita en su dirección.

–¿Oh, no mencioné eso? –dijo Rookwood con prepotencia.

Harry miró uno a otro entre los mortífagos, temeroso, y en entonces, con un movimiento rápido, soltó la varita de Lucius y tomó la profecía y la sostuvo sobre su cabeza, aun manteniendo un escudo con su propia varita, aunque debería estarlo agotando ahora–. ¡Aún puedo romperla! –dijo.

–¡Harry, no! –tosió Hermione. Eso era exactamente lo que querían que hiciera.

–Muy bien, Potter –dijo Rookwood–. Ya has hecho la parte difícil. –Hizo un gesto complicado con su varita y comenzó a murmurar bajo su aliento. De repente, una luz brilló contra el escudo de Harry, y en lugar de romperse, comenzó a quemar lentamente. Harry elevó su mano aún más como si fuera a romper la profecía, pero Bellatrix habló–, Ah ah ah –sacudiendo su dedo mientras giraba su varita hacia Hermione–. _¡Percutio!_

–_¡Frasso!_ –De nuevo, la capa delgada de magia bloqueó un maleficio potencialmente letal justo a tiempo. Bellatrix solo se rio mientras Harry era sobrellevado por la indecisión, y Hermione estaba segura de que su siguiente hechizo sería algo que no podría bloquear. Era ahora o nunca. Tenían que escapar. Apuntó su varita de roble rojo al corazón de Bellatrix y gritó–, _¡Commotio Cordis!_

Bellatrix elevó un escudo con flojera pero entonces, lo aparentemente imposible ocurrió. Un rayo de energía azul voló hacia su pecho… un simple rayo de energía no más peligroso que una pelota de cricket. Pero entonces, tan rápido que fue casi imposible verlo, desapareció de la existencia enfrente de su escudo y de regreso detrás de él, golpeándola con fuerza en el pecho. La bruja malvada solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para poner una expresión de sorpresa antes de colapsarse en el suelo, su mano aferrada contra su pecho.

–_¡Dridristaub! ¡Extonio! –_Harry usó la maldición de escopeta de Hermione y la siguió con el más sencillo hechizo de granada explosiva. La primera destrozó el escudo de Rookwood, y el segundo lo golpeó directo en el rostro, enviándolo contra los estantes.

–_¡Accio varita! –_Hermione recuperó la varita de Malfoy y agregó–. ¡Harry, destrúyela!

Él no titubeó, lanzando la profecía al suelo con fuerza. La esfera de cristal se rompió en el suelo en mil pedazos. Una imagen fantasmal de Sybill Trelawney se elevó de los fragmentos.

–_El único con el poder…_ –comenzó a decir.

–_Deletrius_ –dijo Hermione, en caso de que alguien pudiera escuchar, y la imagen desapareció.

–¡Hermione, vamos! –Harry estaba por delante de ella. Sin Bellatrix ahí para mantenerlo, el fuego encantado ya estaba muriendo, aunque había lagartijas rojas y serpientes grises moviéndose en el suelo, dando calor intenso: los elementales de fuego, salamandras y ashwinders. Con cuidado caminó sobre ellos y corrió para alcanzarlo.

–¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Harry.

–Larga historia. Te cuento después –respondió ella. No quería pensar sobre el hecho de que probablemente acababa de matar a alguien.

Harry encontró la puerta más cercana que parecía llevarlos a la entrada, pero estaba cerrada. Probó la siguiente. Los llevó a un largo pasillo lleno de artefactos encantados diversos. Corrió por el pasillo.

–¡Harry, espera! –dijo ella. Tenían que permanecer juntos en caso de que fueran atrapados de nuevo.

–¡Ahí están! ¡Deténganlos!

Escuchó hechizos, pero no podía ver a nadie. Harry estaba demasiado adelante. Corrió para alcanzarlo y al dar la vuelta en la esquina vio a Harry en un duelo con dos mortífagos al mismo tiempo–. _Reducto_ –gritó él–. Es muy tarde… _¡Confringo! ¡Terebradent! _–dijo–. Ya… _Diffindo…_ destrocé la profecía.

–¡Mientes! _¡Incendio!_

Harry se protegió contra un pilar de fuego. Hermione, aún sin aliento por la carrera, intentó uno de sus hechizos más sencillos mientras el mortífago la atacaba–: _Trigeminal Neuralgia._

El maleficio para congelar el cerebro dio en el blanco, y el mortífago se tambaleó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se quitó su máscara y pasó su mano por su cabeza, y ella tuvo una buena mirada a su rostro. Era Dolohov, el que había matado a los tíos de los Weasley.

–_¡Fractis! ¡Fractis!_

Desafortunadamente, fue distraída por un momento por el otro mortífago, y la maldición para romper huesos le dio con fuerza justo por encima de su bazo. Se colapsó por el dolor con dos o tres costillas probablemente rotas y esperando que no estuviera sangrando internamente. Harry recibió la otra maldición en el hombro mientras intentaba esquivar.

Dolohov y el mortífago enmascarado se acercaron. La varita de Dolohov brillaba verde, apuntando a Hermione, cuando los gritos de los gemelos de –_¡Desmaius!_ –se escucharon detrás de ellos, y él cayó al suelo.

Harry y Hermione levantaron la mirada para ver a tres rostros amistosos por primera vez en toda la noche–. ¡George, Fred, Lee! ¡Gracias a Dios! –exclamó Hermione.

El trío se apresuró a ellos y los ayudó–. Recibimos su mensaje –dijo George.

–Que bien. Pensé que íbamos a morir –dijo ella.

–Pero no consiguieron la profecía –dijo Harry débilmente.

–¿Qué profecía? –preguntó Lee. Harry hizo una mueca. Había olvidado que no sabían.

–Hermione, estás herida –dijo George alarmado.

–Sí, preocúpate de eso cuando no nos estén tratando de matar –dijo ella.

Pero él levantó su playera para revisar sus costillas. Un moretón comenzaba a aparecer y ya tenía uno sobre su clavícula–. Eso se ve _muy_ mal –dijo él.

–No importa, ¿tenemos un camino limpio a la salida?

–La sala extraña que da vueltas está justo ahí –señaló Lee a la puerta en la siguiente esquina.

–Vámonos. –Avanzó, recargándose contra George en cada paso. Le dolía respirar, y el dolor en su hombro empeoraba, pero continuó. George se enfocó en ayudarla a la salida, pero aún lucía preocupado por su condición. Sacó un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

–Toma, come esto –dijo.

–¿Qué es?

–La cura para el Turrón Sangra narices. No es mucho, pero es lo mejor que pudimos traer con tan poca anticipación. Disminuirá un poco el sangrado interno hasta que podamos llevarte a un hospital.

–Gracias, George –suspiró ella. Comió el dulce, y su nariz de inmediato se sintió dolorosamente seca, pero esperaba que fuera de uso para sus heridas.

–Qué bueno que hicimos esas pruebas, ¿no? –dijo él.

Ella asintió débilmente mientras salían a la sala circular. Pero cuando George se movió para cerrar la puerta, ella lo detuvo–. Espera –dijo–, mantengan esta puerta abierta para que no de vueltas, e intenten las otras para encontrar la salida.

–Lo tengo –dijo Fred. Él, Lee, y Harry intentaron una puerta cada uno mientras Hermione mantenía la suya abierta.

–Planetas.

–¡Ah! –_¡Bam! –_¡Mortífagos!

_¡Bam! – _¡Más mortífagos! –podían escuchar los pasos corriendo a ellos.

–Tomaremos los planetas –decidió Harry y se apresuró dentro. Los otros dos mortífagos que habían caído ahí ya se habían ido, pero sabía que más venían–. Cúbranse –ordenó.

–Continúen avanzando –dijo Hermione, pero no estaba en condición de correr más a ese punto. En lugar de eso, los cinco se separaron y se escondieron detrás de júpiter y saturno.

–¿Creen que podemos contra ellos? –susurró Lee.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y no dos o cuatro, sino _ocho_ mortífagos entraron a la sala… incluyendo Dolohov y, Hermione notó para su asombro, Lucius Malfoy y Walden Macnair, ahora desenmascarados–. No lo creo –dijo ella.

–¡Potter destruyó la profecía! –bramó Malfoy–. No nos sirven para nada ahora. ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Hermione preparó su varita, esperando que todos murieran en los próximos minutos. Estaban superados en número, en poder, y tenían más heridas que los mortífagos más experimentados. Malfoy debió haber ido a ver que habían destruido la esfera. ¿Había visto el cuerpo de Bellatrix también? ¿O no había calculado bien su hechizo? Los magos oscuros comenzaron a separarse, rodeándolos. Los cinco estudiantes se pusieron tensos, listos para luchar o correr, cuando escucharon un grito.

–¡Ey!

Lucius se dio la vuelta para descubrir la fuente del ruido detrás de él, desde donde Sirius se quitó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

–Aléjate de mí ahijado. –Golpeó a Lucius en el rostro.

De repente, dos puertas más se abrieron de golpe, y Remus, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, el auror Shacklebolt, y Ojoloco Moody entraron a la sala, varitas brillando. Incluso el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, quienes no lucían tan impresionantes a primera vista, estaban lanzando maleficios a gran velocidad. Tomados por sorpresa, los mortífagos fueron puestos a la defensiva.

La Sra. Weasley luchó su camino hasta donde se estaban escondiendo, luciendo más feroz que nunca había lucido regañando a George y Fred, y eso era algo. Hermione recordó que había dicho que había sido una duelista en su día–. _¡Constrictor! ¡Epoximise! _¡Toma eso! ¡Y eso! –gritó mientras hechizos causaban que las túnicas del mortífago se encogieran y lo apretaran mientras se pegaban a su cuerpo–. Y, _¡Scourgify!_ –Lavó su boca con jabón, lo cual era una manera sorprendentemente efectiva de prevenir que dijera hechizos.

–Y por eso no te metes con mamá –dijo George. Por su parte, los gemelos y Lee estaban lanzando una mezcla de hechizos que habían aprendido en el ED y tantos de sus ridículos hechizos de broma como podían.

–¡Fred! ¡George! –La Sra. Weasley los regañó cuando llegó a ellos–. Oh, _sabía_ que estarían mezclados en esto. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

–Recibimos la llamada de ayuda de Hermione, mamá –dijo George–. No podíamos dejarla.

–Por supuesto que no. ¿Están bien?

–Solo un poco lastimados –dijo Fred–. Hermione y Harry son quienes necesitan ayuda.

–Todos la necesitaremos si no salimos rápido de aquí. Vamos, muévanse.

–¡Mamá…! –gritó George.

–_¡Terebradent!_ –lanzó Hermione. El maleficio para taladrar dientes pasó por la oreja izquierda de la Sra. Weasley y golpeó al mortífago que estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición detrás de ella. Él aulló por el dolor, sangrando de su boca, y la Sra. Weasley agitó su varita y lo envió volando lejos de ella.

–Vaya. Gracias, Hermione.

Ella asintió–: Y es por eso por lo que no te metes con una hija de dentistas.

Lucharon su camino de regreso a la salida, Fred, Lee, y Harry pronto uniéndose a Sirius y moviéndose con él. A pesar de solo tener un buen brazo, Harry estaba atacando rápido y furioso–. _¡Relashio! ¡Impedimenta! _Vaya, me alegra verte, Sirius… _¡Confringo! ¡Lumos Ardens! ¡Myxinos!_

–Como los viejos tiempos –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa determinada–. _¡Levicorpus! ¡Langlock!_

–¿Qué viejos tiempos? –dijo Harry–. Tenemos diferentes definiciones de… _¡Fulmina!_ –La maldición de rayo de Harry hizo contacto con Lucius Malfoy, quien terminó en el suelo.

–¡Bien hecho, James!

–¡Sirius!

–¡Ja! Es broma, Harry. Vamos, te tengo. –Lo alejó de Fred–. Fred, Lee, salgan de aquí.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, pero pronto se descubrieron bloqueados por Dolohov, quien movió su brazo en un semicírculo completo, lanzando una maldición cortante en un arco gigantesco dirigida contra toda la familia Weasley–. Vaya, miren esto –gruñó–. La última Prewett y los dos reemplazos. Parece que podré completar mi juego.

–_¡Tú!_ _No_ tocarás a mi familia de nuevo –siseó la Sra. Weasley.

–¡Y si quieres atacar a Fred y George, tendrás que pasar por mí! –dijo Lee.

–Lee, ten cuidado… –comenzó la Sra. Weasley.

–_¡Viscera Expellite!_

–_¡Gorgonion!_ –La Sra. Weasley bloqueó la maldición para expulsar entrañas con un escudo que ni siquiera Hermione conocía, pero Dolohov continuó, lanzando las maldiciones más oscuras que había visto toda la noche. La Sra. Weasley se defendió de dos ataques, y cada vez que una maldición se estrellaba contra el escudo compartido de George, Hermione sentía como si recibiera una bofetada.

–_¡Cittadella!_ –Hermione cambió de papel y colocó un poderoso escudo de tres capas, el más fuerte que conocía, que esperaba intimidaría a Dolohov mientras George tomaba la oportunidad para lanzar maldiciones alrededor.

La matriarca Weasley estaba atacando más rápido que Hermione nunca la había visto moverse, pero apenas era suficiente para reducir el paso de Dolohov. La sala estaba en caos. Tuvieron que pasar sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del auror Shacklebolt mientras Moody intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse y luchaba un duelo al mismo tiempo. Mientras tanto, Fred y Lee intentaban avanzar al otro lado en una estrategia similar de uno usando un escudo mientras el otro lanzaba hechizos.

Dolohov se giró al par y lanzó una maldición que atravesó el escudo de Fred, y Fred se dobló como si hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago. Lee abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando lo vio caer, y su lengua se tropezó mientras intentaba cambiar del embrujo de tempestad que estaba lanzando a un hechizo más poderoso para sacar los ojos, el cual resultó en su varita lanzando una corriente de cenizas calientes al rostro de Dolohov. Funcionó, aunque Dolohov apagó el hechizo y sacudió su varita con un grito de–, _¡Hemorrhagia!_ –Una llamarada púrpura salió de su varita mientras Lee acomodaba la suya.

–_¡Lee!_ –gritó George.

La maldición púrpura golpeó a Lee en la garganta sin efecto físico aparente, pero su cuerpo cayó como una marioneta a la que habían cortado las cuerdas, y comenzó a toser lo que parecía una cantidad imposible de sangre.

–_¡LEE, NO! –_gritó Fred y se inclinó para ayudarlo, pero Hermione sabía lo suficiente de medicina para saber que no había ayuda para lo que esa maldición parecía haber hecho–. _¡LEE! ¡Levántate!_

Las manos de Hermione estaban temblando mientras miraba. En parte aturdida y en parte furiosa, actuó sin pensar, dejando su escudo triple y lanzando un _Bombarda_ doble con sus dos varitas en dirección a Dolohov, pero el mortífago ya se había girado para enfrentar a la amenaza restante, y se protegió justo a tiempo.

–¡Perra sangre sucia! –gritó él.

–¡Asesino! –gritó ella.

–_¡Hemorrhagia!_ –lanzó él con su varita de nuevo.

No había tiempo para protegerse, no contra una maldición tan poderosa, pero él no la lanzó hacia su cuello esta vez. La lanzó más abajo, a su estómago, lo cual probablemente salvó su vida. Haciendo lo único que pudo, se giró y dejó que la maldición la golpeara en su lado derecho donde su abrigo de piel basilisco podría absorber la mayor parte del golpe, aunque aún la lanzó al suelo.

–_¡HERMIONE!_ –gritó George.

Hermione sintió como su hubiera sido golpeada con un bate de cricket. Fuerte. Pero era superficial. No había destruido su estómago o sus órganos reproductivos como seguramente él había pretendido. Se enfureció. Tenía que detener a ese monstruo. Tosió una vez, inhaló tanto aire como pudo, y se levantó con un brazo para lanzar la maldición más oscura en su repertorio.

–_¡Epidermolysis Bullosa!_

Su maldición dio en el blanco, y Dolohov cayó y se colapsó con una mueca de dolor. Hermione de golpe se dio cuenta que George la estaba ayudando a levantarse y revisándola para asegurarse de que seguía con vida. Entonces estuvo consciente de los gritos de la Sra. Weasley mientras intentaba defenderse de los otros mortífagos. Y después de Fred llorando en el suelo, aferrando el cuerpo de Lee contra su pecho.

–¡Lee! ¡No, por favor! ¡Vamos, di algo! ¡Lo que sea!

El Sr. Weasley rodeó a Fred con sus brazos y lo alejó. La Sra. Weasley hizo lo mismo con George–. Fred, tenemos que irnos –dijo su padre.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Podemos salvarlo!

–_¡Fred!_ Es muy tarde. Ha muerto.

_No puede ser_, pensó Hermione. ¿Cómo era posible que Lee Jordan estuviera muerto? ¡Ni siquiera tenía un anillo! ¡No debería estar ahí! Y ahora estaba muerto, protegiendo a su mejor amigo, quien sólo había estado ahí para protegerla.

Pero no podía parar. La lucha continuaba con fuerza. Dos de los mortífagos estaban bloqueando las puertas, y nada parecía moverlos. Todos los que aún podían usar sus varitas los atacaron junto a los otros mortífagos con maleficios mientras esquivaban hechizos oscuros e incluso maldiciones asesinas. Remus cayó con una pierna rota, y Moody lo hizo a un lado, pero él continuó lanzando hechizos desde el suelo. Uno de los mortífagos enmascarados estaba atado y había sido aturdido dos veces para que no pudiera levantarse tan rápido. Parecían estar empatados, y era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien perdiera su suerte de nuevo. Pero entonces, alguien más llegó que cambió el equilibrio.

–¡Dumbledore! –gritó alguien mientras el director fugitivo entraba en la sala, su varita brillando con una luz blanca. Y con eso, los mortífagos que aún podían moverse se dispersaron… solo cinco minutos tarde para Lee. Macnair tomó a Dolohov y logró llegar a la puerta con los otros.

–¡Rápido! –ordenó Dumbledore–. El peligro no ha acabado.

–Están escapando –gruñó Moody.

–Atúrdanlos si pueden. Nuestra prioridad son Harry y las otras víctimas –dijo–. Ahora. –Los llevó fuera de la sala de los planetas a la sala circular, pero esta vez, antes de que comenzara a dar vueltas, él dijo–, Salida –y una puerta se abrió, llevándolos de regreso al largo pasillo. Los mortífagos estaban ahí, corriendo a los ascensores.

La Orden lanzó maleficios para tropezar, hechizos de encarcelamiento, y cualquier otra cosa que pudieron pensar para prevenir que escaparan… o lucharan de regreso. Macnair corrió al frente y logró escapar junto con Dolohov, pero con Dumbledore de su lado, los otros cinco cayeron, y fueron amarrados y desarmados cuando llegaron los ascensores.

La Orden se apresuró a los ascensores también, pero en lugar de presionar el botón, Dumbledore agitó su varita, y tres ascensores vacíos bajaron a su piso a alta velocidad–. Rápido, debemos alertar a los aurores –dijo. Los once subieron, Fred y el Sr. Weasley cargando el cuerpo de Lee, y subieron al Atrio, de nuevo mucho más rápido de lo normal. Ahora, solo tenían que regresar a las chimeneas, pero entonces, una visión incluso más terrorífica bloqueó su paso.

Voldemort.

Hermione nunca había visto a Voldemort completamente regenerado en persona, pero no había duda de que era él. Era increíblemente alto con piel pálida y escamosa, rajas como fosas nasales, y brillantes ojos rojos, y usaba una túnica tan oscura que parecía estar cortada de la misma noche.

–No deberías haber venido, Tom –dijo Dumbledore con calma.

–Potter forzó mi mano –se burló Voldemort–. De acuerdo con mis seguidores, destruyó la profecía.

Dumbledore lanzó una mirada a Harry–. Entonces demostró más sabiduría que tú.

–¿Le dijiste lo que decía, no es así, anciano? ¿Por eso la tiraste tan fácil, no es así, Potter?

Dumbledore no dijo nada.

–Debí anticiparlo, pero no importa. Si no puedo obtener la orbe, la sacaré de ti… pero no antes de matar al viejo entrometido. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Hermione había visto la maldición asesina por primera vez solo unas horas antes cuando Stan Shunpike la había usado contra ella y Harry, pero había estado muy sorprendida para verdaderamente registrar el horror de ella hasta ahora. Era diez veces peor proviniente de Voldemort. Era imposible ver ese rayo de luz verde moviéndose hacia ti por el Atrio como un misil y no _saber_ instintivamente que significaba muerte instantánea.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, sólo convocó el escritorio de seguridad en el paso de la maldición tan casualmente como si estuviera sacudiéndose una mosca. El escritorio explotó en el aire, dispersando pedazos por el suelo. Él respondió con su propia maldición. Hermione no sabía lo que hacía, pero fue tan poderosa que hizo que su cabello se pusiera de puntas, y Voldemort conjuró un escudo físico para pararla. Avanzó hacia Dumbledore, y Dumbledore hizo lo mismo, moviéndose más adelante del grupo.

–¿No deberíamos ayudar? –dijo Hermione.

Voldemort lanzó una maldición de rayo más poderosa que la de Hermione… tan poderosa que cuando Dumbledore la desvió, destrozó pedazos de las paredes de piedra. Hermione se descubrió a sí misma escondida detrás de una columna para protegerse.

–¿Con la magia que están usando ahí? –dijo George–. Seríamos picadillo. Sólo le estorbaríamos a Dumbledore.

–¡Desaparézcanse! –ordenó el Sr. Weasley desde donde estaba protegiéndose. Pero se giró en su lugar y pronto cayó al suelo.

–¡Olvídenlo! –dijo Moody–. El bastardo colocó una barrera anti-aparición.

Lanzando una mirada, Hermione vio a Dumbledore lanzar un hechizo que sacó el agua de la fuente en medio del Atrio y la derramó sobre Voldemort, desviando la electricidad al suelo. Entonces moldeó el agua para formar una enorme burbuja alrededor de Voldemort como si quisiera ahogarlo. Pero un rayo furioso de luz roja creció en el centro de la esfera, más y más brillante, hasta que explotó en una columna de vapor. Del vapor ondulante salió una enorme serpiente de fuego… tan grande como el basilisco en la cámara de los secretos, la cual se inclinó sobre Dumbledore para atacarlo. Dumbledore produjo un látigo de fuego con su propia varita y lo agitó hacia la serpiente, golpeándola una, dos, tres veces antes de que la hiciera retroceder lo suficiente que explotó y lanzó chorros de llamas por todo el Atrio. George jaló a Hermione detrás del pilar de nuevo justo antes que uno de los chorros los quemara.

Voldemort entonces gritó y agitó su varita en un arco amplio sobre su cabeza. Hubo un fuerte ruido y los cientos y miles de ventanas en el Atrio, elevándose por siete pisos sobre ellos, estallaron en un instante y se lanzaron contra Dumbledore en una tormenta de vidrio filoso.

Hermione estaba asombrada. ¿Qué tan poderoso _era_ Voldemort? ¿Cómo podía ella competir con magia como esa? O Harry, de hecho… ¿el niño de la profecía? Y ahora, Dumbledore levantó un escudo que no bloqueó el vidrio, sino lo pulverizó hasta ser arena, elevando su brazo para proteger su rostro. Entonces dirigió la arena de regreso a su enemigo, intentando enterrarlo como había hecho antes con el agua, pero Voldemort estuvo listo esta vez. Se apareció para esquivarlo, una y otra vez, más rápido de lo que Dumbledore podría maniobrarlo. Intentó aparecerse detrás de él para llegar a Harry, pero una barrera parpadeó a lo largo del Atrio… una que Hermione ni siquiera había visto a Dumbledore colocar… y rebotó a través de un espacio inexistente para aparecer de nuevo en la fuente.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Dumbledore animó las cinco estatuas doradas en la fuente para que atacaran a Voldemort, pero Voldemort lanzó _algo_ que aplastó a las cinco estatuas probablemente huecas hasta que fueron pelotas pequeñas, y las lanzó al director. Dumbledore las desvió de nuevo, y estas volaron a los rincones del Atrio, estrellándose con tanta fuerza que dejaron cráteres en el suelo.

Voldemort envió una maldición asesina tras otra hacia Dumbledore, las cuales él bloqueó con los escombros. Hermione se sentía como si estuviera bajo el fuego de un cañón, incluso escondida detrás del pilar. Dumbledore lanzó una ráfaga de viento y creó lo que parecía ser un tornado de tamaño real en medio del Atrio. Los escombros se arremolinaron y se movieron hacia Voldemort, pero Voldemort, demostrando más comprensión de los fenómenos climáticos que Hermione hubiera creído posible, congeló el agua en el suelo, inundando el Atrio con frío y apagando la corriente ascendente.

Entonces hizo el hielo elevarse, lleno de arena y escombros, y lo formó en golems altos que rodearon a Dumbledore y lo atacaron. Dumbledore intentó destrozarlos, pero su hechizo fue menos efectivo de lo que debería haber sido. Solo fueron destruidos en parte, y reformaron sus partes dañadas. Él usó su látigo de fuego de nuevo y los hizo pedazos. El látigo creció hasta ser una tormenta de fuego tan grande como había sido la serpiente de fuego de Voldemort y quemó el hielo. Entonces, se convirtió en lo que pareció un rayo de luz solar enfocado que podía derretir acero sólido, pero Voldemort elevó un escudo plateado y lo desvió al techo, lentamente bajándolo en dirección a Dumbledore, quien fue forzado a cortarlo.

De repente, las chimeneas cobraron vida. Aún era muy temprano para el turno de mantenimiento, así que tenían que ser refuerzos, ¿pero de qué lado?

Mientras figuras en gabardinas cafés comenzaron a emerger, Hermione suspiró con alivio. Tonks, Hestia Jones, Amelia Bones, y casi una docena de aurores llegando a toda prisa al Ministerio, respondiendo al llamado. Alguien debía haber hecho llegar el mensaje finalmente. Dieron una mirada a la escena y de inmediato corrieron a protegerse mientras lanzaban maldiciones a la espalda de Voldemort. Él dejó de lanzar maldiciones y se enfocó en protegerse. Incluso él tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de luchar contra una docena de aurores entrenados.

En la conmoción, Hermione casi se perdió el sonido de una chimenea más abriéndose y tres figuras saliendo de ella–. ¿Y qué es tan importante que tenías que sacarme de la cama a las tres de la mañana, Amos? –Cornelius Fudge–. Ambos sabemos que tu chico se volvió loco. Tendrás suerte si no te despido por...

Fudge se detuvo de golpe. Cruzó miradas con Voldemort.

Voldemort examinó la escena y decidió reducir sus pérdidas. Con un movimiento de su varita, hubo una fuerte explosión, la barrera de aparición destrozada, y antes de que Dumbledore pudiera levantarla de nuevo, Voldemort desapareció.

–¡Ha vuelto!

* * *

**Notas del autor:** _Zwinger_: Palabra alemana para describir una parte de un castillo con paredes dobles.

_Frasso:_ Basado en el griego para "bloquear".

_Dridristaub_: Estilizado del alemán para "tres veces triple polvo", en referencia al método de construcciones fractales.

_Non Perturbare_: Latín para "No molestar".

_Commotio Cordis_: Término en latín para la condición médica que significa "agitación del corazón".

_Trigeminal Neuralgia_: Término en latín para la condición médica que significa "dolor en el nervio trigémino".

_Fractis_: Estilizado del inglés para "fractura".

_Constrictor_: Referente a la serpiente.

_Viscera Expellite_: Estilizado del latín para "expulsar órganos".

_Gorgoneion_: un nombre griego alterno para el escudo de Atenea.

_Cittadella_: Italiano para "ciudadela".

_Hemorrhagia_: Término griego para la condición médica que significa "explosión sanguínea".

_Epidermolysis Bullosa_: Término grecolatino para la condición médica que significa "relajación de la piel con ampollas". NO lo busquen en Google. En serio. No digan que no se los advertí.


	33. La segunda guerra comienza

Newt Scamander le pertenece a JK Rowling, así como la mayoría de las personas en este capítulo. Pero el diálogo y trama son de White Squirrel.

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Fudge se puso nervioso e intentó salvar su imagen, pero con una docena de aurores y la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica no solo como testigos, sino que habían participado en la pelea contra Voldemort, no había manera de negar lo que había visto. Que el Sr. Diggory agresivamente demandara que se disculpara por llamar a Cedric un loco fue la guinda del pastel. Dumbledore estaba sin aliento, y su túnica estaba chamuscada, algo que Hermione no creía haber visto en él antes, pero se puso a trabajar de inmediato, creando un traslador para llevar a los estudiantes heridos a la enfermería de Hogwarts (aún si ninguno de ellos técnicamente lo era), la cual era más segura que San Mungo, en especial para Harry, sospechó ella. Hermione preguntó sobre Umbridge, pero le aseguró que todo estaría bien con un brillo en su mirada y los envió.

Hermione, Harry, Fred, y George cayeron al suelo de la enfermería y se colapsaron amontonados. La tenue luz de las antorchas se incrementó, Madame Pomfrey corrió al cuarto, alertada por la alarma.

–¡Sr. Potter, señorita Granger! –exclamó–. ¡Y los Weasley! ¿Qué pasó? La profesora Vector dijo que fueron capturados.

–Voldemort –dijo Harry tembloroso.

–Dolohov, de hecho –dijo Hermione ausente–. Si hubiera sido Voldemort, estaríamos en pedazos.

–Oh, vaya, estás en shock –diagnosticó Madame Pomfrey–. Vamos, recuéstate.

–Lee está muerto –dijo George con voz rasposa.

–¿Qué?

–Dolohov lo mató.

–¿Lee Jordan? –dijo Pomfrey horrorizada.

George asintió con tristeza. Fred parecía incapaz de hablar. Hermione no podía imaginar qué estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Lee era casi tan cercano a los gemelos como lo eran entre ellos. Se recostó en la cama, solo consciente en parte de su entorno, hasta que Madame Pomfrey se acercó y agitó su varita sobre ella–. Tsk tsk –dijo–. Clavícula rota, dos costillas rotas, una con una fisura, bazo roto, moretones en exceso en el lado derecho, residuo de magia oscura, agotamiento… ¿Ha tomado alguna poción, señorita Granger?

–Eh… cura para el turrón sangra narices.

–Ah, sí, eso. Bien pensado, ¿pero qué te pasó en tu lado derecho?

–Algún tipo de maldición –dijo–. Dolohov la lanzó. No sé cuál fue, pero era púrpura, y fue la misma que mató a Lee.

–¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Pomfrey–. ¡Tienes suerte de estar viva!

–¿La conoce?

–Claro que la conozco. La maldición hemorrágica. Es la especialidad de Dolohov. La vi suficientes veces la última vez. Puede matar si golpea un punto vulnerable como la cabeza o cuello. De otro modo, se puede sobrevivir si se llega a un hospital a tiempo, ¿pero cómo es que tu hígado no fue destrozado?

–Abrigo de piel de basilisco, Madame. Absorbió la mayoría… Lee no tuvo tanta suerte

–Lamento mucho su pérdida, señorita Granger –dijo ella–. La buena noticia es que fue diluida lo suficiente que podrá recuperarse en unos días. –Reparó sus huesos rotos y lo consideró por un momento–. Sí, creo que eso será suficiente –dijo para sí misma. Se fue por un momento y regresó con cuatro pociones. Una era para el dolor dijo, otra para reparar su bazo, una era para el daño por maldiciones, y la cuarta era un filtro para dormir–. Tienes suficientes heridas para no poder moverte, pero esas cuatro deberían sanarte bien. Y _creo_ que podrás evitar cicatrices.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, no preocupándose de eso por el momento. Mientras se quedaba dormida, murmuró–, Debería ver como quedó el otro.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se despertó, fue al murmullo de voces y la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas. Se sentía aturdida, y adivinó que con o sin poción, sólo había estado dormida por unas horas. Pero el dolor había mejorado. Sintió algo acariciar su mano, y volteó para ver a George dormido en una silla a su lado, su mano en las sábanas donde debía haber estado agarrando su manoo. Incluso mientras dormía, sus ojos estaban rojos por el cansancio y lágrimas, si no estaba equivocada. Se acercó y apretó su mano, provocando que despertara.

–Hola, hermosa. Despertaste –dijo él con una sonrisa débil.

–Sí… –dijo ella–. Gracias por salvarnos.

–Siempre iré a salvarte, Hermione. Y Harry es prácticamente nuestro hermano, así que no podíamos dejarlo tampoco.

Ella sonrió a medias, pero esta desapareció rápidamente–. George, lamento tanto lo que pasó a Lee… –comenzó.

–No es tu culpa –dijo él–. Él tomó su decisión. Todos lo hicimos. No iba a dejarte atrás, y él tampoco.

–Pero no estaba en la Orden. Ni siquiera sabía sobre la Orden.

–Puede que le hayamos contado más de lo que les dejamos saber. Y también estaba en el ED, de todos modos. Estaba preparado para luchar.

–Aun así… –Miró a sus manos–. No esperaba tener que luchar en verdad… Quiero decir, me estaba preparando para eso, pero… no creía estar lista.

–No creo que nadie lo está cuando llega el momento –dijo George en voz baja–. Demonios, ¿crees que mamá y papá lo estaban anoche? Papá probablemente tuvo que aturdir a mamá para calmarla. Sólo tenemos que continuar haciendo lo correcto como dice Dumbledore.

Hermione evitó decir lo que pensaba de Dumbledore. Sabía (probablemente) que no era su culpa haber llegado tan tarde. No tenía idea de donde había estado escondido, y probablemente había ido a revisar la profecía primero, pero aún tenía sus desacuerdos con él por el último año–. ¿Cómo están tú y Fred? –preguntó.

George suspiró y parpadeó unas lágrimas–. No lo sé… –dijo–. Yo… no puedo creer que se ha ido. Tengo miedo de lo que pasará después… Y parte de mi quiere ser egoísta y estar feliz porque no te perdí a ti o a Fred. Quiero decir, en verdad pensé que mi vida había acabado cuando vi que te había golpeado, y ni siquiera puedo pensar en perder a Fred.

–Lo sé. No sé lo que haría sin ti o Harry… –Sacudió su cabeza. La guerra se estaba poniendo muy personal muy pronto–. ¿Cómo está Harry? –cambió el tema.

–Aun durmiendo, pero Madame Pomfrey dice que estará bien. Ron y Ginny estuvieron aquí por un tiempo. No sabía que estaban despiertos, pero parece que las cosas también fueron una locura aquí anoche.

Hermione asintió–: Los aurores intentaron arrestar a Hagrid, y casi mataron a la profesora McGonagall.

–¿Qué? ¿McGonagall? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

–Intentó evitar que se llevaran a Hagrid. Fue atacada por un montón de aturdidores, lo cual supongo no deberían haber hecho… Además, Hagrid había estado escondiendo un gigante en el bosque.

–¿Un gigante? Demonios. Te pierdes un poco en Hogwarts, y te pierdes bastante. ¿Sabes lo que pasó a Luna?

–¿Luna?

–Buenos días, Hermione. Me alegra ver que sigues viva. –Luna estaba sentada en una cama de hospital al otro lado de ella. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Harry durmiendo y a Fred sentado en la esquina, luciendo casi catatónico.

–Luna, ¿qué te pasó? –dijo.

–Me temo que Dolores Umbridge usó la maldición Cruciatus en mí.

–¡No! –exclamó Hermione–. ¡Eso es ilegal!

–Creo que el ED la empujó demasiado lejos. Normalmente es mucho más cuidadosa.

–Dios mío. ¿Estás bien, Luna?

–Oh, sí. No estuve expuesta por mucho tiempo. Neville me salvó rápidamente, pero Madame Pomfrey quiso que pasara la noche aquí.

–¿Neville? De acuerdo, ahora creo que me _perdí_ bastante.

–¿Hola? –escucharon llamar a Harry–. ¿Q'paza?

–¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto?

–Ajá. –Se empujó a levantarse en la cama–. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Todos están bien?

–Depende de lo que quieras decir por "bien" –respondió ella–. Pero no creo que nada haya cambiado desde anoche.

–Pero Remus fue herido.

–No se veía muy mal. Puedo llamar a alguien con mi anillo… –Buscó su varita, pero pronto se dio cuenta que su túnica había sido cambiada por una bata de hospital, y sus varitas no estaban cerca. Revisó su liguero. También su varita de repuesto se había ido–. George, ¿dónde están mis varitas?

–Yo...

–George, dónde están mis varitas? –dijo ella con urgencia.

–N...no lo sé. Creo que Madame Pomfrey se las llevó.

–¿Madame Pomfrey? –llamó en voz alta. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa a pesar de su lógica.

Madame Pomfrey se apresuró a entrar a la sala–. Veo que los dos están despiertos –dijo–. ¿Cómo se sienten?

–Mucho mejor, Madame… físicamente, quiero decir –dijo Hermione–. ¿Pero puedo tener mis varitas de regreso, por favor?

–¿Varitas? ¿Plural? –dijo ella escéptica.

–Sí, Madame.

–¿Así que hay una razón por la que llegaste con cuatro varitas?

–¿Cuatro? Oh, cierto, la hecha en casa. Eh… las dos con diseños en espiral y la sencilla son mías. Nunca cargo solo una. Y la que parece mordida por un animal es la de Walden Macnair, creo.

–¿Macnair? Estoy segura de que hay una historia _muy_ interesante ahí –dijo Pomfrey sarcásticamente–, y Potter, tú tenías una varita extra de unas dieciocho pulgadas de largo. ¿Me atrevo a preguntar dónde encontró _eso_?

–¿Compensando por algo, Harry? –dijo George.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de fastidio, pero entonces sonrió–: Yo no. Esa era de Lucius Malfoy.

George se rio débilmente, y Madame Pomfrey se acarició su frente con frustración.

–Me sentiría más segura con mis varitas de regreso, Madame Pomfrey –presionó Hermione.

–Muy bien –suspiró–, pero no utilices magia agotadora por unos días. Necesitas descansar. –Fue por las varitas de ella y Harry y se las dio–. Ahora, tendré que dejar entrar unas visitas antes de que me agobien, pero espero que regresen a dormir después del desayuno.

–Eh, sí, madame –dijo Hermione tímidamente.

Madame Pomfrey abrió las puertas con una gran advertencia a las personas paradas afuera sobre horas de visita limitadas, y Ron, Ginny, y Neville se apresuraron dentro.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny. Corrió a su lado y lo besó–. ¡Gracias a Dios!

–Hola, Ginny –dijo él.

–Me preocupé tanto cuando la profesora Vector nos dijo que fueron secuestrados. ¿Qué pasó?

–Sí, buena pregunta –dijo Ron, acercándose a George y Hermione–. Escuchamos sobre Lee. No puedo creerlo.

–Fue Dolohov –gruñó George–. El que mató a los tíos Fabian y Gideon. Tiene algo contra toda la familia.

–Maldita sea. Hermione, ¿qué pasó?

–Escuchemos su versión primero –dijo ella–. Supongo que es más corta.

Ron y Ginny se sonrojaron–. Oh –dijo Ginny–, pues, la profesora Vector dijo a Ron, Dean, y Neville que estabas en problemas y necesitaba avisar a los aurores. Así que reunieron a todos los del ED que estaban despiertos, y nos reunimos y atacamos a Umbridge para hacerla a un lado.

–¿Hicieron todo eso por nosotros? –preguntó Hermione con sorpresa–. Espera un minuto, ¿por qué tuvieron que atacar a Umbridge? ¿Por qué no escabullir a Septima fuera del castillo?

Ginny se sonrojó aún más–: Eh… yo exageré un poco. Estaba enojada porque hizo que fueran a casa solos, y… sí. Así que Umbridge trató de luchar, pero no pudo contra todos, y perdió la cordura y… y usó un Cruciatus a ciegas y golpeó a Luna –dijo con tristeza–. Quería matarla, pero Neville llegó primero y la lanzó al otro lado del gran comedor con un hechizo.

Hermione miró asombrada a Neville, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Luna. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que tenía _eso_ en él? Él asintió con solemnidad cuando vio su mirada sobre él–. Yo… creo haberla matado –dijo–. La profesora Vector la llevó a San Mungo y todo, pero no se estaba moviendo… y entonces me di cuenta de que había quemado mi varita… Era la varita de mi papá. Mi abuela me va a matar –murmuró.

¿Quemó su varita? Por lo que Hermione sabía, eso sólo podía pasar si su varita había estado bajo mucha presión por años. ¿Quizás no era la correcta para él? Buscó algo qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor–. Oh… pues, creo que yo maté a Bellatrix –dijo ella. Neville se atragantó y la miró sorprendido, así como la mayoría de los otros ocupantes en la sala, pero entonces otra voz dijo–, De hecho, no lo hiciste. –Se giraron en sorpresa mientras Albus Dumbledore entraba a la enfermería–. Ninguno de los dos, quiero decir. Para bien o para mal, mis varias fuentes me dicen que tanto Dolores Umbridge como Bellatrix Lestrange siguen con vida.

–¿Lo está? –dijo Hermione–. ¿Pero cómo? Mi maldición debió matarla.

El semblante de Dumbledore se demudó con desaprobación–. No conozco los detalles, pero tengo una fuente confiable… –Esto por supuesto significaba el profesor Snape–... de que Augustus Rookwood fue capaz de revertir el hechizo.

–No es exactamente lo que quise decir, profesor. Usé una maldición para parar su corazón. ¿Acaso Rookwood conoce fibrilación ventricular?

El rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció aún más–. Hermione, no creo que este sea el lugar o momento correcto para discutir esto –dijo–. Basta decir que como un inefable, Rookwood sabe muchas cosas que la mayoría de los magos no.

–Oh. Lo siento, profesor –murmuró ella.

Ella entonces notó a George mirándola preocupado–. ¿Maldición para _parar el corazón_? –preguntó.

–Sí, tuve la idea de uno de los libros de texto médicos de mis padres –dijo ella–. Verás, la manera como el corazón funciona...

–Señorita Granger –la interrumpió Dumbledore.

–Olvídalo. –Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente era mejor no explicar cómo funcionaba el hechizo.

–Me disculpo por interrumpir esta discusión –continuó él–, pero hay algunos aspectos de los eventos de anoche que siento deberían ser manejados en privado antes de que se dispersen. Por supuesto, esperaré hasta que se recuperen más antes de tener una conversación detallada con cada uno. Por ahora, simplemente deseo reportarles la situación actual

–Supongo que ha regresado como director –dijo Hermione.

–Así es. Dolores Umbridge ha sido arrestada por uso de una maldición imperdonable, y el ministro Fudge ya no tiene el poder para protegerla. Irá a Azkaban, y los Decretos Educacionales del Número Veintiuno a Treinta y dos serán anulados antes de esta noche. También me tomé la libertad de regresar sus empleos a los profesores Trelawney y Hagrid. Harry, tu expulsión y prohibición de por vida al quidditch fueron revocados. Y por supuesto, ambos tendrán permitido retomar sus exámenes en Estudios Muggles e Historia de la Magia que estaban agendados para hoy.

–Gracias, profesor –respondió ella, aunque no le importaba mucho en ese momento.

–Ahora, el cuerpo del Sr. Jordan ha sido entregado a su familia –continuó–. Lamento no poder haber hecho más para salvarlo. Pero me alegro de reportar que todas las otras personas de nuestro lado se recuperarán por completo. En lo que respecta a los mortífagos, ya que estoy seguro se lo están preguntando, todos sobrevivieron, aunque no puedo hablar de su condición actual. Seis fueron arrestados en la escena, mientras que otros seis escaparon.

–¿Bellatrix?

–Eso me temo, junto a Rookwood. Fueron aquellos que fueron incapacitados quienes dejaron la batalla antes de que los aurores pudieran arrestarlos. Pero a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, quiero agradecerles… a todos. Mantuvieron el "arma" fuera de las manos de Voldemort, y también rescataron a Harry y Hermione, así como revelaron el regreso de Voldemort al Ministerio. Puede que sea difícil aceptarlo, pero anoche fue más una victoria que una derrota.

Ciertamente no se sentía como una victoria, aún si podía ver su raciocinio–. Señor, ¿podría informar a mis padres que estoy bien?...De hecho, olvídelo, pediré a Dobby que lo haga… ¿Pero podría pedir al profesor Slughorn que venga al castillo para hablar conmigo en cuanto pueda? Aún necesito hablar con él sobre… ese proyecto especial que mencionó.

–Por supuesto, Hermione, si piensas que este sería un momento oportuno y estás dispuesta. Por ahora, los dejaré para que desayunen. Hablaré con ustedes de nuevo cuando estén más descansados. Hasta luego.

Después de que Dumbledore se fue, Hermione y Harry dieron a los demás un resumen de su historia. Neville y Ginny en particular se asombraron de la habilidad de Hermione. Ginny preguntó si podía enseñarle algunos de los hechizos que describió (aunque en términos vagos), a lo cual Hermione aceptó con cautela. Durante el desayuno, Hermione llamó a Dobby y le pidió que reportara a sus padres que estaba bien, que algunas cosas malas habían pasado que explicaría después porque había estado despierta toda la noche y necesitaba dormir, pero el peligro había pasado, y era posible que tuviese que permanecer en Hogwarts durante la semana hasta que el semestre terminara.

La respuesta de sus padres, recibida a través de Dobby, quien hizo una escalofriantemente buena impresión de su madre fue–, Tienes _mucho_ que explicar, jovencita. Se suponía que debías mantenerte alejada del peligro este año. Y no puedes dejarnos solo con un "algunas cosas malas pasaron". Más vale que regreses de inmediato para discutirlo, o verás.

Su respuesta a _eso_ decidió ponerla en una nota para que pudiera suprimir su reacción más molesta, aunque no estaba segura de que hubiera funcionado:

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Me disculpo por asustarlos, pero "algunas cosas malas pasaron" es una descripción apta. Sí, Harry y yo nos encontramos en peligro anoche, pero no fue porque fuimos irresponsables. Fue porque el Ministerio arruinó tanto las cosas que no había nadie responsable cerca que nos ayudara. La buena noticia es que el Ministerio finalmente fue forzado a sacar su cabeza de su trasero, Dumbledore ha regresado, etc., etc., así que no pasará de nuevo. La mala noticia es que uno de mis amigos murió anoche… Lee Jordan… No sé si alguna vez lo conocieron, pero era el mejor amigo de George y Fred, y ayudó a salvarnos a mí y a Harry. Si los hace sentir mejor, deberían saber que di tanto como recibí anoche. En verdad necesito dormir, así que escribiré más tarde para explicar más._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione_

_PD. Por favor vean la nota de Madame Pomfrey diciendo que debería permanecer aquí hasta terminar el semestre para mi tratamiento. No, mis heridas no fueron tan malas, pero fui golpeada por un hechizo que necesita de magia para poder ser sanado por completo._

_PD2. También, aún tengo que retomar mis exámenes._

Sí, eso se le había escapado. De cualquier modo, fue fácil convencer a Madame Pomfrey de escribir la nota.

Cuando preguntó, Dobby admitió que no pudo escucharla cuando lo llamó en el Departamento de Misterios. Estaba perturbado por la idea de que le había fallado e intentó castigarse, pero ella lo detuvo y le aseguró que no fue su culpa. Eso pareció arreglar las cosas por el momento. La mayoría de sus amigos se habían ido para entonces, dejando solo a Neville atrás.

–Hermione –dijo él–. Quería darte las gracias… tú sabes, por intentar matar a Bellatrix.

–Gracias, Neville –respondió ella–. Hice lo que pude. Solo desearía que Voldemort no tuviera a alguien tan listo como Rookwood con él.

–Sí, yo también.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Hermione durmió de nuevo hasta la mitad de la tarde, cuando Madame Pomfrey renuentemente los sacó a ella y Harry de la cama–. Si fuera por mí, se quedarían aquí hasta mañana por la mañana –gruñó–, pero el director _insistió_ que tenían trabajo crítico que no podía esperar porque el fin del año está tan cerca. Quiere verla a _usted_ ahora, señorita Granger, y que el Sr. Potter se les una en media hora. Pero quiero verlos a los dos de regreso dos veces al día para continuar su tratamiento, ¿comprenden?

–Sí, madame –dijo Hermione.

Caminó a la oficina del director. Sus piernas se sentían bien, pero aún se sentía incómoda en su pecho y en su lado derecho. Los moretones, provocados por magia oscura, tomarían tiempo en sanar. Pero logró caminar con pocos problemas. Cuando llegó a la oficina, se sorprendió de descubrir que Septima y el profesor Snape se le habían unido. Una extraña combinación, pero estaba en su mayoría emocionada de ver a su maestra favorita de nuevo.

–¡Septima! –dijo, apresurándose a abrazarla.

–¡Hermione! Gracias a Merlín que estás bien –dijo Septima, abrazándola de regreso–. Estaba tan preocupada cuando vi tu mensaje. Hice lo que pude, pero tenía miedo de que fuera muy tarde.

–Tuve otra ayuda, pero gracias –dijo.

Snape se aclaró la garganta–: ¿Si han acabado con esta muestra de sentimentalismos?

–¡Severus! –dijo Septima–. Hermione ha pasado por una experiencia traumatizante.

–No es la única, Septima, y tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

–Entonces adelante –dijo ella con frialdad–. ¿Director?

–De acuerdo. –Dumbledore fijó su mirada en Hermione, y ella automáticamente comenzó a practicar su Oclumancia en caso de que intentara meterse en su cabeza–. Hermione –dijo–, te pedí que vinieras porque escuché el reporte del profesor Snape de lo que dijeron los mortífagos que escaparon a Voldemort anoche, y confieso que estoy algo preocupado por la naturaleza oscura de los hechizos que usaste contra ellos. Comprendo que tu situación era grave, pero algunas de las cosas que me dijo fueron, honestamente, escalofriantes. Es por lo que quise discutir el asunto contigo de inmediato. Pedí a la profesora Vector que nos acompañara también ya que creo que estos hechizos fueron unos que tú creaste.

Hermione lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Septima–. No sé los detalles –dijo ella–, sólo que el director está preocupado. ¿Qué hiciste?

Hermione miró a Snape con cautela. Todos decían que estaba de su lado, pero _era_ un agente doble. No pensaba que podía confiar en él por completo–. Quizás debería explicar lo que pasó a los mortífagos, profesor –dijo–. No me quedé para ver los resultados.

Snape inclinó su cabeza, evaluando la situación–. Bellatrix Lestrange aparentemente sufrió de un paro cardiaco por tu maldición, pero ahora está más o menos recuperada gracias a la intervención de Rookwood. Avery sufrió laceraciones serias por la trampa que colocaste, y otros dos sufrieron heridas menores. Mulciber parece como si hubiera recibido un disparo de una escopeta muggle, y me gustaría saber qué _demonios_ le hiciste a Dolohov.

–Ah. ¿Supongo que no está teniendo un buen día? –se atrevió a decir.

–¡El hombre parece como si hubiera sido despellejado vivo, Granger! Estaba aullando como si lo hubieras prendido en llamas, y el Señor Oscuro _no_ estuvo contento cuando no supe como sanarlo.

–Pues, no espere que se lo diga, profesor. No voy a darle _ninguna_ ayuda.

–Hermione –dijo Dumbledore–, quizás deberías explicarnos tu elección de hechizos de anoche.

–Hermione… ¿en _verdad_ hiciste todo eso? –preguntó Septima preocupada.

–Sí, Septima, lo hice –respondió ella–. Si debe saberlo, director, coloqué trampas que involucraron una aleación de cables cortantes en varios lugares en el Departamento de Misterios para frenar a nuestros perseguidores, y eso es lo que Avery encontró. Usé un maleficio perforador fractal en Mulciber. Usé una maldición para parar el corazón en Bellatrix, y usé una poderosa maldición abrasadora en Dolohov. Sin embargo, no me siento cómoda discutiendo más detalles enfrente del profesor Snape, señor, y ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensarlo, tampoco me siento muy inclinada a dárselos a usted.

–¿Maldición para parar el corazón? –preguntó Septima, luciendo un poco asustada de ella.

–¿Es _eso_ de lo que todos están preocupados?

Dumbledore suspiró–: Hermione, había esperado que comprendieras que una maldición tan oscura no es apropiada para alguien que se opone a Voldemort y sus métodos. Tal tipo de hechizos está a una nota de la maldición asesina...

–De hecho, no lo es, señor.

Dumbledore lucía sorprendido, pero Snape sonrió con desdén–: ¿En serio? ¿Un hechizo que atraviesa un escudo mágico y detiene el corazón de un golpe _no_ es oscuro, Granger?

–Lo basé en el maleficio de golpe sumerio, profesor –dijo ella desafiante–. El núcleo es bastante sencillo. Agregué unos cuantos elementos oscuros, sí, pero no más que las maldiciones de aporreo que ustedes estaban lanzando. Ciertamente no requiere de una mala intención para ser lanzada, sólo buena puntería.

–Pero… ¿cómo? –dijo Dumbledore incrédulo.

–El cuerpo humano tiene sus puntos débiles, director. Mis padres son profesionales médicos, así que los conozco mejor que la mayoría. –En impulso, fijó su mirada en la de él–. Lamento si tales métodos no tienen su aprobación, profesor. No puedo esperar controlar ríos de fuego y tormentas de vidrio como usted y Voldemort. Necesito usar tácticas más _eficientes_.

Para ahora, Septima la estaba mirando como si no pudiera reconocerla, pero Snape… ¿Snape lucía _impresionado_? Pero Dumbledore no fue convencido–: Ese no es el problema del que estaba hablando, Hermione. Usar magia letal es un camino oscuro, especialmente para alguien tan joven. Asesinatos causan cosas terribles al alma.

–¿Asesinatos? ¿Perdón, señor? –dijo ella incrédula–. Ese no fue un asesinato. Eso fue defensa propia. Ellos intentaron matarme primero, y respondí como fue necesario para proteger mi vida.

–Un estándar que ha sido usado por mucho tiempo en corte sin problemas –señaló Snape.

Hermione elevó una ceja en su dirección. ¿Snape la estaba _defendiendo_? Pues, supuso que nunca había sido desagradable con ella cuando Harry no estaba cerca, pero aun así… Dumbledore, sin embargo, lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a Snape y dijo–, ¿Pero era necesario, Hermione? ¿Qué no es incumbente en nosotros el ser mejor que los mortífagos?

–_Somos _mejores, director –insistió ella-. No torturamos. No discriminamos. No soltamos insultos raciales o maldiciones que solo pueden ser usadas con malicia. Sé que no soy perfecta, señor, pero no me controlaré en defensa personal. Fuerza letal se usa contra fuerza letal.

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo–. Aún eres muy joven, Hermione...

–Con todo respeto, señor, esta no solo es mi opinión. Es práctica común en el mundo muggle. Los muggles no llevan armas letales en este país como norma, pero cuando lo hacen, son enseñados que cuando alguien amenaza tu vida, se dispara al corazón… no con la _intención_ de matar, pero con la intención de detener la amenaza lo más pronto posible con el menor riesgo a daño colateral. –Algo que había estado investigando específicamente los últimos meses–. Con la magia, eso algunas veces significa maldiciones poderosas que puedan atravesar escudos y hacer caer a un enemigo rápido.

–Y en mi defensa, la trampa en la que Avery cayó no era letal. Hice mis cálculos, y si era un mago competente y podía parar el sangrado, lo cual parece haber sido, sabía que no lo mataría. En lo que respecta a Mulciber y Bellatrix, eso fue defensa propia, pero… admito que perdí mi temperamento con Dolohov. Usé una maldición mucho más oscura de lo que necesitaba para hacerlo caer, y sí, tendré que lidiar con eso. Pero era menos de lo que se merecía. Ya había matado a Lee, y casi me mató a mí, así que no me arrepiento de haber usado hechizos potencialmente letales de regreso.

Los tres maestros la estaban mirando cuando terminó su discurso. Snape fue el primero en hablar–: Bueno, Albus, si la señorita Granger continúa influenciando a Potter como lo ha estado haciendo, puede que tengamos una oportunidad. Tiene razón sobre las armas de fuego muggles, por cierto, y _es_ el mismo estándar que usan nuestros aurores, de hecho.

Dumbledore miró a los dos con una expresión de derrota–. Tienes razón, Severus –dijo–. Pero aún me duele ver a un estudiante ser empujado a tal extremo. Y Hermione, debo implorarte que ejerzas _extremada_ precaución con cualquier tipo de magia oscura. Incluso si mediste tu respuesta en esta instancia, la influencia corruptora no es algo con lo que jugar.

–Estoy al tanto de eso, señor, pero gracias de todos modos.

Él asintió–. Ahora, creo que Harry estará aquí pronto. Severus, Septima, ¿podría pedirles que se retiren por ahora?

Snape asintió y se levantó para irse en silencio.

–Gracias, profesor Snape –dijo Hermione rápidamente.

Él inclinó su cabeza de nuevo–. No lo menciones –dijo, y era claro que lo decía literalmente.

–Y Septima, no quise asustarte –dijo Hermione–. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

–Por supuesto, Hermione.

El par se fue, y Harry llegó unos minutos después. Miró a Hermione interrogante y en voz baja le preguntó lo que había estado haciendo.

–Un debate ético –susurró ella–. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

–Gracias por venir con tan poca anticipación, Harry –comenzó Dumbledore–. Tenía la intención de darles un día para recuperarse, pero algunos asuntos surgieron que pensé serían mejor tratados de inmediato, así que intentaré ser breve. Me gustaría tener la historia completa de lo que pasó anoche. Existe una gran posibilidad de que Amelia Bones les pida que repitan esta historia en los días siguientes, pero para nuestros propósitos, creo que es importante que dejemos todo en claro ahora, si se sienten cómodos hablando al respecto.

Hermione y Harry no podían decir que se sentían cómodos, pero contaron la historia de todos modos.

–Nos subimos al autobús noctámbulo anoche, pero no nos llevó a casa –comenzó Harry.

–De hecho, creo que comenzó cuando los aurores vinieron por Hagrid –lo corrigió Hermione.

–Sí, supongo. Estábamos tomando nuestro TIMO de Astronomía y vimos a Umbridge y a algunos aurores caminando a la cabaña de Hagrid… –comenzó. Contaron la historia lo mejor que pudieron recordarla. Dumbledore llenó algunos puntos que no comprendían mientras progresaban. El gigante, dijo, era el medio hermano de Hagrid, Grawp, quien había sido exiliado de su tribu por ser tan pequeño. (–_¿Pequeño?_ –dijo Hermione) Les contó la confrontación en Hogwarts como fue reportada por los otros maestros y les dijo que después, Septima había llevado a Umbridge a San Mungo y reportado sus acciones y el secuestro de Hermione y Harry a los aurores.

–Nymphadora Tonks envía sus sinceras disculpas por no llegar antes –les dijo–. Cuando Septima le dijo que Sirius y Remus tenían esos útiles anillos, supo que la Orden estaba en camino, así que pensó que era más importante conseguir a un fuerte equipo de aurores para que respondieran. Naturalmente, tomó un tiempo convencerlos.

–También puede que te interese saber, Harry, que cuando Dolores Umbridge fue interrogada esta mañana, declaró que fue ella quien envió a los dementores a que te atacaran en agosto.

–¡¿Hizo _qué_?! –gritó Hermione.

–Sí, sé que tienes una aversión particular a esas criaturas, Hermione, pero es desafortunadamente cierto –dijo–. Parece que su dedicación a la ley no es tan pura como presentó, y quería "hacer que el problema se fuera". En ese contexto, entonces, quizás su imprudente uso de la maldición Cruciatus anoche tiene más sentido.

Hermione murmuró algo muy grosero bajo su aliento. Deseaba haber maldecido a esa mujer vil cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

El par entonces explicó como los trabajadores del autobús noctámbulo habían estado bajo una maldición Imperio y los habían llevado a la fuerza al Ministerio, donde Malfoy y Macnair los estaban esperando. Hermione fue deliberadamente vaga sobre como produjo el gas que los noqueó mientras estaba atada e insinuó que fue uno de los objetos de broma de los gemelos. Describieron como corrieron por el Departamento de Misterios colocando trampas, y la batalla con tanto detalle cómo pudieron recordar hasta el punto en el que llegó Dumbledore.

–Y supongo que sabe el resto, profesor –dijo Harry.

–Gracias –respondió él–. Eso llena algunos huecos importantes en mi propia investigación. Tendré que informar a Madame Bones que debe proveer de más seguridad al autobús noctámbulo. Y me disculpo por no llegar más pronto. Llegué lo más rápido que pude, pero tuve que visitar la Sala de las Profecías primero.

–Yo… comprendo, señor –dijo Harry.

–Sí, profesor –admitió Hermione.

–Y quiero felicitarlos por su actuación, a ambos. Aún si no estamos de acuerdo en los métodos, es claro que sus estudios independientes han dado dividendos.

–Gracias, señor –dijo Harry.

–Profesor –intervino Hermione con lo que había estado queriendo decir por un tiempo–. Antes de irnos, tengo que preguntas… ¿_Por qué_ el Departamento de Misterios tiene cerebros en un tanque?

Dumbledore elevó una ceja–. Una pregunta interesante, Hermione. De los muchos secretos ocultos en el Departamento de Misterios, ¿ese es del que deseas saber?

–Señor, cerebro en un tanque o cubeta es uno de los clásicos enigmas filosóficos en el mundo muggle. Estoy teniendo una crisis existencial aquí.

–Ah, ya veo –dijo él. Sabía cómo era sobre las crisis existenciales–. Si prometes no divulgarlo, puedo decirte.

Ella aceptó al instante y dio un codazo a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo.

–Los "cerebros" como los llamas, no son cerebros –dijo Dumbledore–. Los inefables sí estudian el cerebro, la mente, y el alma, pero no lo hacen en esa sala. Los gusanos aquavirus fueron, de hecho, el malogrado intento de los inefables de restaurar a fantasmas a la vida mortal… un experimento que resultó muy mal. Es por lo que están almacenados junto a la Cámara de la Muerte. Están atrapados en una forma no vivos, pero tampoco muertos… con la apariencia de cerebros, pero extruyendo no nervios, sino tentáculos de pensamientos puros, si se les examina de cerca. Por lo tanto, no debes temer por un demonio cartesiano "poderoso y astuto" manipulando las percepciones de cerebros sin cuerpo encarcelados debajo de Londres.

Hermione se estremeció. Su respuesta era filosóficamente reconfortante, pero visceralmente mucho más inquietante–. Eh… gracias, señor –dijo ella, aunque no estaba segura de si era en serio. Lo meditó en silencio mientras caminaban de regreso a la enfermería.

* * *

–Severus, ¿has aprendido algo más sobre la aflicción de Dolohov? –preguntó Voldemort cuando su espía se reportó.

–La chica Granger admitió que fue una inusualmente poderosa maldición abrasadora, pero se rehusó a divulgar detalles –respondió Snape. En privado, estaba impresionado con la resolución de Granger en contra de Dumbledore y estaba contento de que no le hubiera dicho algo. Había sido lo suficiente vaga que no había mucho daño en revelar un poco–. Ya que Dumbledore le enseñó Oclumancia, no pude aprender más, mi Señor. También declaró que la trampa que atrapó a Avery fue hecha de cables cortantes comunes y que la maldición que usó en Bellatrix _no_ fue una variación de la maldición asesina, pero está basada en un hechizo más sencillo. –Aunque no iba a revelar _qué_ hechizo era.

–Interesante… –dijo Voldemort–. La sangre sucia ha sido una espina en mi costado desde que entró al mundo mágico, pero no pensaba que fuera capaz de tal crueldad. Y con su amistad con Potter, podría ser particularmente peligrosa… Bien, tenemos maneras de lidiar con ella. Continúa haciendo lo que puedas por Dolohov, Severus. Macnair, promueve a la sangre sucia a Indeseable Número Dos. Si aún sigue con vida cuando tomemos el Ministerio, otórgale la misma recompensa que a Potter.

–Sí, mi Señor –dijo Macnair.

–Rookwood, viste la maldición que la sangre sucia usó en Bellatrix. ¿Podrías replicarla?

Rookwood lo pensó por un minuto–. Yo… creo que es posible, mi Señor.

–Hazlo al instante.

–De acuerdo… ah… ¿mi Señor? –preguntó titubeante.

–¿Sí?

–Creo poder recrearla con más seguridad si tengo acceso a un pensador.

Voldemort inclinó su cabeza pensativo. Los pensadores eran raros, pero coleccionistas de artefactos como las escuelas con frecuencia los tenían–. Mm, el traidor Karkaroff debería tener uno –exclamó–. Haz lo que puedas sin uno por ahora. Cuando Dolohov esté lúcido de nuevo, le pediré que hable con sus contactos en Durmstrang y les informe que serán recompensados ampliamente por conseguirme un pensador en buen estado.


	34. Horrocruxes

De acuerdo con las runas antiguas, Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling… pero un buen ritual permite que White Squirrel escriba esta historia.

Crédito a troyguffey por hacer que Hermione documente las piedras rúnicas con una cámara.

**Notas del autor: **Muchas personas odiaron a Dumbledore por su debate ético el capítulo pasado, y esa no fue mi intención. Hay muchas razones para odiar a Dumbledore, pero eso solo fue él siendo viejo y terco sobre sus métodos, y un poco idealista, así que no hubo nada de malicia.

**Notas de la traductora: **¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y, mucho más importante, ¡Feliz Aniversario a esta serie de traducciones! En verdad agradezco a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejar comentarios, y espero que la estén disfrutando.

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

El día siguiente había visita en Hogsmeade… la tradicional visita para "celebrar el fin de los exámenes" ... y considerando la mezcla de emociones de euforia por la partida de Umbridge y dolor por la muerte de un compañero, Dumbledore decidió que era mejor no cancelarla y en lugar de eso dejar que los estudiantes desahogaran su energía en la aldea. Naturalmente hubo preocupaciones por la seguridad, pero serían tratadas con una gran presencia de aurores, y Harry y Hermione en particular fueron indicados que no dejaran los terrenos sin una escolta de aurores.

Después del desastre que había pasado, Harry decidió no ir y en lugar de eso pasó el día relajándose en el castillo con Ginny. Hermione, sin embargo, tenía un trabajo que necesitaba hacer en Hogsmeade que no podía esperar. Definitivamente se estaba sintiendo mejor hoy, y sus heridas estaban sanando bien, así que estaba lista para irse. Tomó a Colin Creevey y su cámara y, después de engatusar a los guardias aurores, logró que Tonks fuera su escolta en la aldea. Necesitaba a alguien con un saludable escepticismo hacia las reglas.

Tonks estaba naturalmente pesarosa cuando se encontró con ellos–. Hermione, lamento tanto lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios –dijo ella–. Debí haber estado con la Orden, pero tenía que ayudar a McGonagall, y después tuve que arrestar a Umbridge, y entonces, cuando Vector me dijo que habías sido secuestrada, pensé que era más importante congregar a un grupo de aurores. Pero todo lo que hicimos fue llegar cuando todo ya había acabado.

–Está bien, Tonks –le aseguró–. Hiciste lo que creíste mejor. Y aún ayudaste a ahuyentar a Voldemort.

–Eh, cierto. Gracias, Hermione. ¿Y a dónde vas que necesitas un fotógrafo?

–Necesito encontrar una piedra rúnica. El profesor Slughorn dijo que estarían en una línea extendiéndose al este del castillo.

–¿Una piedra rúnica? –dijo ella sorprendida–. ¿Siquiera quiero saber para qué?

–Probablemente no –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Tonks no sabía dónde había una piedra rúnica excepto por la que estaba bajo el ayuntamiento de Hogsmeade, pero Hermione razonó que si estaban basadas en el viejo sistema miliario (aún si los romanos nunca habían llegado tan norte) deberían estar a una milla de distancia.

Eso no terminó tan bien como esperaba. Resultó que la vieja milla escocesa era unas doscientas yardas más larga que la milla normal inglesa que ella estaba asumiendo inocentemente, pero, usando un mapa y un compás, eventualmente encontró una mientras Tonks caminaba por el bosque cerca de la casa de los gritos para buscar con ellos. La piedra rúnica era más pequeña que los miliarios romanos que había buscado en la biblioteca: un bloque de granito rectangular de unos tres pies de altura y quizás la mitad de eso de lado, tallado por completo con pequeñas runas. Pidió a Colin que tomara fotos de los cuatro lados. A diferencia de la obra maestra que eran las piedras base de Hogwarts, esta piedra parecía mantener sólo unos cuantos hechizos de área básicos. Tendría que buscarlos, pero podía adivinar que los principales eran la Traza, la red de trasladores, la red Flu, algo para reforzar encantamientos de desmarcamiento, los encantamientos locales de Hogsmeade para repeler muggles, y runas para prevenir que la piedra se desgastara. Por suerte, muchos de los grupos de runas relevantes eran fáciles de distinguir en un área tan pequeña, a diferencia de las enormes piedras base, y anticipó tener poca dificultad para interpretarlas. Tonks sí se puso algo nerviosa cuando Colin comenzó a tomar fotos. No era estúpida, y podía adivinar para qué estaban ahí–. Hermione –dijo–, ¿estás tratando de hacer lo que creo que estás intentando?

–No lo confirmaré ni lo negaré –dijo–, pero te prometo que es para una buena causa, Tonks.

Tonks aceptó eso titubeante–. De acuerdo, pero no hagas nada estúpido.

A Colin le estaba encantando. Pensó que era sorprendente como el Ministerio extendía una red mágica como esa por todo el país, más que escalofriante, como Hermione se había sentido. Le dijo que se reuniera con ella en las cocinas la mañana siguiente, y entonces le mostraría algo _muy_ sorprendente.

* * *

El profesor Slughorn llegó al castillo para visitar a Hermione y Harry esa tarde. Harry se alejó de Ginny por un tiempo para hablar con él en privado, y se encontraron con él en la puerta principal, desde donde Hermione los llevó al séptimo piso.

–Es bueno ver que ambos están en una pieza –dijo Slughorn–. Lamenté escuchar lo que pasó a su amigo. Por lo que escuché, era un gran comentarista de quidditch.

–Era un buen hombre, profesor –exclamó Hermione–. Era joven y tenía su vida entera por delante, y dio su vida por sus amigos porque nadie más fue lo suficiente competente para protegernos.

–Oh, no me malinterpretes; ciertamente era un buen hombre –dijo Slughorn con tono de disculpa–. No cualquiera podría lanzarse contra los mortífagos de ese modo. Estoy seguro de que será bien recordado.

–Lo siento, profesor –murmuró ella–. Aún es muy reciente.

–Claro. Claro, señorita Granger, comprendo. Yo también estoy más que familiarizado con el sentimiento por todas estas guerras.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron a la sala de los menesteres, y Hermione la activó–. Ya muchos saben sobre este lugar –explicó ella–, pero aún es razonablemente privado, y honestamente, el resto del castillo no está bien amueblado para recibir invitados. –Abrió la puerta y reveló que daba a un pequeño pero lujoso salón con un ventanal que ofrecía una hermosa imagen del lago.

–Ah, admiro su gusto, señorita Granger –dijo Slughorn.

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron. Hermione había discutido el plan en breve con Harry; lo llenarían de cumplidos para comenzar, y entonces esperarían para preguntar lo que necesitaban saber para que no sospechara. Con suerte, entre eso y apelando a la seriedad de la guerra, sería suficiente para convencerlo de abrirse.

–Queríamos agradecerle de manera adecuada por aceptar enseñarnos este año, profesor –comenzó Hermione–. Sé que no pudo ser fácil. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que quería evitar a la Orden, así que nos alegra que pudiéramos llegar a un compromiso. Y yo estoy tan agradecida, el otoño pasado… no sé si recuerda que se lo dijera, pero es tan difícil encontrar un tutor como hija de muggles, y honestamente estaba preocupada de que si me quedaba en Hogwarts, mis padres terminarían en Azkaban si algo salía mal.

–Sí, y ya que aceptó enseñarme también, me salvó de muchos problemas –dijo Harry en acuerdo.

–He estado feliz de ayudar, Sr. Potter, señorita Granger –respondió Slughorn–. Ha sido un gusto enseñar a tan distinguidos estudiantes, y además, los cuarteles son mucho más agradables que donde me estaba quedando antes.

–Pues, queríamos mostrarle nuestro aprecio, así que le conseguimos esto –dijo Hermione.

Le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto. Slughorn lo tomó, luciendo bastante contento, y con cuidado lo desenvolvió. Cuando abrió la caja, sus cejas se elevaron. Era una cadena de reloj Double Albert. Incrustada con diamantes. Número de serie épsilon… cinco. La elevó contra la luz–. ¿Compraron esto para mí? –preguntó.

–Yo compré la cadena –dijo Harry–. Hermione agregó los diamantes.

Sacó su varita y conjuró una lupa de joyero para inspeccionar los diamantes con más atención.

–Estos… pero estos parecen impecables, señorita Granger –dijo él–. ¿Cómo logró esto?

–Eso, profesor, es un secreto comercial –dijo ella–. Sólo recuerde el nombre… Arquímedes. –Con suerte, eso le daría la impresión de un novato revolucionario en el mundo de los negocios que ella estaba buscando.

–¿Arquímedes?

Ella se acercó a él–. ¿Lo podría guardar como un secreto, profesor? Puede usar el nombre en público, pero preferiría que nadie supiera quien está detrás de él.

–Ciertamente, señorita Granger. ¿Es un negocio? ¿Asumo que va por el ángulo de misterio?

–Sí. Además, es mejor que los mortífagos no sepan sobre él. Claro, ya invertí en Creevey Bros. Pictures, y soy socia de Sortilegios Weasley, pero este es mío. Tengo los medios para satisfacer a la élite de la élite, y estoy segura de que estará escuchando sobre eso en unos años. –Sabía que le gustaría eso.

–Entonces estoy honrado de que confiara en mi –dijo él–, y que me regale un artefacto tan maravilloso… con la ayuda del Sr. Potter, por supuesto. –Hermione sonrió internamente. Esto iba mejor que lo que había esperado–. ¿Puedo preguntarle como lo está comenzando?

Ella asintió y le dijo lo básico, manteniéndolo lo suficiente vago que probablemente no podría conectar todas las piezas. Era un riesgo, pero si Dumbledore tenía razón sobre sus secretos, estaba segura de que podía confiar en su discreción. Ciertamente estuvo contento con lo que le contó. Gradualmente, la conversación cambió a otros temas, como lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo y eventualmente les preguntó lo que había ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios. Hermione y Harry le dieron una descripción relativamente vaga. Después de la reacción de Dumbledore, decidió saltarse la magia "oscura" que había usado.

Este era el tema que le dio el pie para llevar la conversación a su verdadero interés.

–Profesor, hay algo que en verdad necesitamos preguntarle. No habíamos tenido el tiempo, y no esperábamos tener que esperar hasta finales del año escolar...

Slughorn se inclinó con una mirada inquisitiva–. ¿Qué necesitan saber? –preguntó.

–Sabemos que enseñó a Voldemort cuando era un estudiante, señor, y el profesor Dumbledore pensó que quizás tendría algunas pistas útiles sobre su historia. Ya que está tan ocupado, nos pidió que habláramos con usted del tema.

De inmediato se puso más cauteloso con eso–. No estoy seguro de qué pistas podría proveer –dijo.

–Si soy honesta, fue un poco vago con nosotros también, pero sabemos que tiene algo que ver con… _horrocruxes._

Un brillo molesto atravesó la mirada de Slughorn. Quizás era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en él.

–_Pues_, no sé a qué está jugando Dumbledore –resopló él–, ¡pero yo no sé nada… _nada_… sobre los horrocruxes! Y necesito irme. –Se levantó para irse.

–Sí, dijo que diría eso –dijo Hermione.

Apenas y disminuyó el paso–: Entonces verán que está desperdiciando su tiempo.

–¡No está desperdiciando nuestro tiempo! –dijo Harry. Saltó y corrió para interponerse en su camino.

–No siempre estoy de acuerdo con Dumbledore, pero siempre tiene una razón para lo que hace, profesor –dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie con calma para unirse a su amigo–. Y si no sabe nada sobre los horrocruxes, ¿por qué se pone tan defensivo al respecto?

–No saben en lo que se están metiendo.

–Pero Dumbledore sí, y él dijo que es importante –dijo Harry.

–Esta ha sido una charla agradable, pero háganse a un lado, por favor. –La mano de Slughorn se acercó a su varita mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta.

Hermione fue más rápida para sacarla–. Profesor, noqueé a dos mortífagos sola después de haber sido desarmada, atada, y amordazada –dijo rápidamente–. ¿En verdad quiere intentar esto, o se sentará y nos escuchará?

Con eso, Slughorn palideció. Era una apuesta, lo sabía. Si resultaba en una pelea, Slughorn tenía una vida de experiencia más que ella, pero no era una persona valerosa, y ella _sí_ tenía unos cuantos trucos que ninguna otra bruja o mago tenían. Él permaneció ahí, paralizado por su indecisión–. Lo siento, señor –dijo ella–. No quiero pelear con usted. Y sé que no puedo _obligarlo_ a que nos diga. Pero me _gustaría _poder tener una conversación sensata sobre esto. Lo respeto bastante, y esto está muy fuera de su carácter como un intelectual.

Slughorn miró a sus dos estudiantes, y eventualmente retrocedió, cayendo de golpe sobre su asiento–. Lo que dije es en serio: _no_ comprenden con lo que se están metiendo, señorita Granger, Sr. Potter –repitió él–. No sé porque Dumbledore quiere que sepan sobre magia tan vil, pero ningún bien puede salir de esto.

Así que _sí_ sabía algo sobre el tema–. ¿Ni siquiera derrotar a Voldemort? –dijo Harry.

Él se estremeció al escuchar el nombre, pero negó con la cabeza–. Sr. Potter, he visto demasiados daños causados por conocer tal tipo de magia oscura.

–¿_Fue_ por Voldemort, no es así? –preguntó Hermione–. ¿Los horrocruxes… son algún tipo de… arma o artefacto que tiene? –Quizás eran lo que lo hacía tan poderoso, pensó. Slughorn no respondió de inmediato, así que continuó–, Señor, el profesor Dumbledore nos ha estado dando cierto tipos de tareas para la Orden. No hay mucho que podamos decirle, pero básicamente, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de derrotar a Voldemort es darle con algo que no se espera. Y Harry en especial necesita estar listo. Él… él es el blanco número uno de Voldemort. Y _yo_ estoy intentando inventar magia para que él la use. Tengo ideas para hechizos que estoy bastante segura Voldemort no sabe que son posibles. Incluso Dumbledore cree que tenemos una buena oportunidad. Pero si vamos a tener éxito, ¿no necesitamos saber _exactamente_ a los que nos estamos enfrentando? Si Voldemort tiene una poderosa arma secreta, ¿no necesitamos saberlo?

Slughorn la observó con renovado interés. Sonó casi esperanzado cuando habló de nuevo–: Señorita Granger… ¿Dumbledore en verdad cree que ustedes dos pueden luchar contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?

–No solos, claro, ¿pero trabajando juntos con la Orden? Sí, lo cree. –Técnicamente, estaba estirando la verdad un poco. No había discutido sus hechizos particulares con Dumbledore, pero él había admitido que su "plan" era plausible.

–Pero necesitaremos ayuda, profesor –Harry encontró el hilo, lanzando una mirada de agradecimiento a Hermione–. Dumbledore necesita que yo sea más fuerte para enfrentarme a Voldemort. Yo necesito a Hermione para que me enseñe como. Ambos necesitamos de la Orden y nuestros amigos para que nos salven cuando nos metemos en problemas. Y también necesitamos su ayuda, señor, pero no necesitamos que pelee. Sólo necesitamos algo de información. ¿Puede hacer eso por nosotros? ¿Decirnos lo que necesitamos saber para sobrevivir los problemas horribles en los que parecemos meternos cada año?

Hermione de nuevo agradeció a Harry. En verdad era bueno cuando prestaba atención. Eran los únicos dos estudiantes de Slughorn por el momento, y él tenía un alto concepto de ellos. La súplica de Harry dio a sus puntos más débiles. Slughorn la miró con tristeza y dijo–, Puede que no me respete tanto si se lo digo, señorita Granger.

–Señor, ya puedo adivinar que dijo a Tom Ryddle algo que no debía –le dijo–. Le prometo que lo respetaré más por tener el valor de hacer lo correcto.

Su maestro levantó su cabeza un poco más–. En verdad es una Gryffindor de corazón, señorita Granger –dijo. Se detuvo por un momento, pensándolo, y comenzó a hablar–: Deben de comprender, un horrocrux es la forma de la magia más oscura conocida por los magos. Lo que… Ryddle hizo con ese conocimiento fue más allá de lo peor. Solo puedo esperar que Dumbledore tenga razón, y que puedan corregirlo. –Tomó un gran respiro y continuó–, Un horrocrux es un objeto en el que una persona ha ocultado una parte de su alma.

Hermione necesitó de un par de segundos para procesar eso, y entonces, gruñó y colocó su cabeza en sus manos. Esto iba a ser los dementores de nuevo, ¿no? – ¿Una _parte_ de su alma? –preguntó–. ¿Qué quiere decir?

–Es justo lo que suena. Un mago oscuro es capaz de dividir su alma en pedazos. Y no, no sé cómo se hace, ¡y no se los diría si lo supiera! Un ser humano no debe meterse con esas cosas. Puedo decirles que requiere el máximo acto de maldad.

–Un asesinato –dijo Harry.

Hubo un aire de certeza en la palabra, y Slughorn asintió–: Sí. Un asesinato que tomó lugar en sangre fría.

En el fondo de su mente, Hermione marcó ese pensamiento. Parecía demasiado cerrado. Neville probablemente tendría una idea diferente sobre lo que sería el máximo acto de maldad. Más probable, era un ritual que regresaba a la larga tradición de sacrificios humanos en varias culturas.

–Con un horrocrux –continuó–, parte del alma es escondida en un objeto fuera del cuerpo. Entonces, incluso si el cuerpo es destruido, el mago oscuro no puede morir, ya que su vida permanece atada a la tierra y sin daños.

–¿Así es como Voldemort regresó, no es así? –susurró Harry horrorizado– Hizo un horrocrux para no morir, y fue dejado sólo como un espíritu.

Slughorn bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza–: Oh, como quisiera que fuera tan sencillo, Sr. Potter. Quién-Ustedes-Saben no hizo un horrocrux… hizo _seis_.

–¿Seis? –exclamó Hermione.

Él levantó la mirada de nuevo, su voz hueca y entrecortada–: Cuando Tom Ryddle era un estudiante, él… él vino a mi… y preguntó sobre los horrocruxes. Pareció saber ya algo sobre ellos, pero yo… estaba tan deslumbrado por su talento, no quise sospechar de él. Llené los huecos para él. Me avergüenzo de decirlo, pero lo hice. Pero lo que _él_ sugirió fue tan terrible, ya no pude negar más la oscuridad en él. Pensó que un horrocrux no era lo suficiente seguro. Sugirió que seis… para un alma en siete partes… lo protegerían más firmemente contra la muerte y quizás lo harían aritmánticamente más poderoso. Le dije que no pensara en tales cosas, se los juro. Le dije que dividir un alma en siete piezas sería un error inimaginable, pero el daño estaba hecho.

–¿Así que… así que eso significa que Voldemort no puede morir hasta que sus horrocruxes sean destruidos? –preguntó Harry. Estaba más pálido que Slughorn ahora.

–Eso me temo, Sr. Potter. Hasta que sean destruidos, siempre será capaz de regresar.

Hermione estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo podían luchar contra un hombre que no podía morir? Obviamente, Dumbledore intentaba decirles que los horrocruxes tendrían que ser destruidos, y pronto. ¿Pero qué eran? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y si la tarea era imposible? ¿Podría ser contenido indefinidamente? Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que si este ejercicio no era completamente sin sentido, Slughorn debía saber algo que Dumbledore no… o por lo menos que Dumbledore lo esperaba–. Profesor, ¿tiene alguna idea de qué podrían ser o dónde están los horrocruxes de Voldemort? –preguntó.

–¡Claro que no! No iba a tener esa conversación con él, y él probablemente me hubiera matado si lo hubiera hecho. Creo que Dumbledore tiene más pistas sobre eso.

–No nos ha dicho mucho –dijo Harry–. Creo que estaba esperando esta información.

Hermione se preguntó si tenían alguna información para localizar los horrocruxes. Dumbledore _había_ señalado el hábito del joven Ryddle de coleccionar trofeos, y había notado varias reliquias de su familia. Intentó pensar si sabía de algún otro objeto asociado con Voldemort, y para su sorpresa, uno llegó a su mente–. Profesor, estos horrocruxes, ¿podrían poseer a las personas? –preguntó ella.

–¿Poseer? Pues… sí, podrían –dijo Slughorn con sorpresa–. ¿Por qué?

–¿Y ellos podrían realizar sus planes? ¿Podría incluso dar a alguien la habilidad de hablar parsel?

–Hermione, ¿de qué estás hablando? –preguntó Harry.

–El diario. El que poseyó a Ginny. Creo que era un horrocrux. Piénsalo. ¿Qué libro tiene mente propia _y _tiene una habilidad mágica como el parsel?

Harry la miró con comprensión–. Por la barba de Merlín, pero… eso quiere decir que ya destruimos un horrocrux.

–Si tengo razón. Tenemos que preguntar a Dumbledore. Deberíamos ir a hablar de él de inmediato. Profesor Slughorn, muchísimas gracias. Ha sido de gran ayuda. –_Espero_–. Y en verdad quise decir lo que dije. Lo respeto bastante, y agradezco que me enseñara este semestre.

Él suspiró con alivio–. Gracias, señorita Granger. Es bueno escucharlo. Y les deseo suerte. Temo que la necesitarán.

Ella asintió, y los dos dejaron la sala y se apresuraron a la oficina de Dumbledore para contarle lo que habían aprendido. Él sonrió cuando le dijeron.

–Esta es una noticia espectacular –dijo–. Muy bien hecho. Sabía que podrían hacerlo.

–Profesor, "espectacular" no es la palabra que usaría –dijo Hermione–. Lo que el profesor Slughorn nos dijo sobre los horrocruxes… comienzo a preocuparme de que no podemos ganar esta pelea.

Una sombra pareció cruzar el rostro de Dumbledore, pero desapareció tan rápido que Hermione creyó haberla imaginado–. No debes temer por una derrota inminente, Hermione –dijo–, ya que ahora estamos armados con conocimiento que creo será crucial para derrotar a Voldemort. Vamos, díganme lo que aprendieron.

Repitieron todo lo que Slughorn les había dicho. Dumbledore asintió en acuerdo durante su explicación, y lució pensativo cuando terminaron–. He esperado esta información por un largo tiempo –dijo–. Confirma la teoría en la que he estado trabajando y muestra cuanto más aún nos falta.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. ¿Cuánto de esto ya había sabido? ¿Qué no les estaba diciendo?–. ¿Podría llenar los huecos para nosotros, señor? –preguntó.

–Por supuesto. Disculpen. Debería comenzar al principio. Supe el primero de noviembre de 1981 que Voldemort no estaba muerto. Verán, la marca tenebrosa, la cual fue marcada en los brazos de todos los miembros de su círculo interno, está atada a su fuerza vital. Si en verdad hubiera estado muerto, hubiera desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, el profesor Snape me dijo que no era el caso, así que fui forzado a concluir que había sobrevivido. El _cómo_ sólo podía adivinarlo. No había evidencia en la escena. Durante los años, desarrollé varias teorías, siendo un horrocrux parte de ellas. Pero no pude confirmarlo hasta hace tres años, cuando recibí pruebas concluyentes de que Voldemort había dividido su alma.

Se detuvo y los miró, como si esperara que hicieran la conexión–. ¿El diario de Tom? –dijo Harry.

–Así es. Un simple recuerdo, o un objeto maldito, no podría pensar y actuar por sí mismo y drenar la fuerza vital de la señorita Weasley para poder tomar fuerza. El diario seguramente era un horrocrux. Pero esto me preocupó por otra razón: el horrocrux fue destruido y Voldemort aún vivía. Y sabía que no sería tan descuidado para convertir su única oportunidad para la inmortalidad en un arma. La única explicación era que había creado _múltiples _horrocruxes… algo que ningún mago oscuro en la historia había hecho antes.

–Fue entonces que se volvió la tarea el aprender el plan completo de Voldemort para sus horrocruxes. Es por lo que era crucial que hablaran con el profesor Slughorn. Poco después de su jubilación, me confesó que el joven Tom Ryddle había discutido el tema con él como estudiante, pero se rehusó a decir más. Gracias a ustedes, ahora sabemos cuál era su plan: seis horrocruxes para un alma en siete partes.

–¿Pero qué son? –preguntó Harry–. ¿Y dónde están?

–Es por lo que comencé a mostrarles los recuerdos que he coleccionado en abril –respondió. Se levantó de su asiento para sacar el pensador de su armario–. Había coleccionado muchos recuerdos sobre Voldemort durante los años, y una vez supe qué buscar, los examiné de nuevo por pistas sobre sus horrocruxes. Esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con ellos… para poder darles tiempo a ustedes para rumiar y absorberlos por completo y considerarlos de muchos ángulos para encontrar los detalles ocultos, como yo lo he hecho. Pero desafortunadamente, nuestro tiempo es menos de lo que temía. Nuestros planes para el verano son inciertos, y por lo tanto, debemos concluirlos ahora. Comencemos.

Dumbledore preparó el pensador, y vieron dos recuerdos nuevos. El primero mostró a un Tom Ryddle de dieciocho años trabajando en Borgin y Burkes, una tienda con una reputación muy oscura, pero por lo que parecía en realidad era el equivalente mágico a una casa de empeño. En un encargo en particular, Ryddle fue a visitar a una vieja solterona rica y ostentosa llamada Hepzibah Smith, quien le contó que estaba en posesión de no uno, sino dos artefactos de los fundadores de Hogwarts: el guardapelo de Slytherin, el cual la madre de Ryddle había vendido al Sr. Burke años antes, y una copa dorada perteneciente a su ancestro Helga Hufflepuff. Fue imposible perderse la mirada de avaricia de Ryddle.

Resultó que Hepzibah Smith murió dos días después. Su elfina doméstica, Hokey, quien era muy mayor y se confundía fácilmente, confesó el haber envenenado accidentalmente su cocoa, lo cual todos menos Dumbledore creyeron. Los dos artefactos de los fundadores se perdieron, pero esto no fue considerado sospechoso porque los herederos de Hepzibah se acusaron los unos a los otros de robarlos.

El recuerdo final fue corto. Fue de diez años después, después de que Ryddle había comenzado a hacerse llamar Lord Voldemort un poco más abiertamente, y después de que comenzara a reclutar mortífagos, aunque aún eran conocidos entonces como los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Voldemort ya comenzaba a ser desfigurado por la magia oscura, y sus ojos habían adquirido un tono rojo permanente. Aun así, fue a Hogwarts y pidió a Dumbledore en persona el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por supuesto, fue rehusado. Esta fue una obvia artimaña, dijo el Dumbledore mayor, ya que Voldemort debía haber sabido que nunca le daría el trabajo, y para ese punto, su único interés en el puesto era como una herramienta de reclutamiento. Pero sobre su verdadero motivo, Dumbledore no sabía nada, aunque _fue_ entonces que Voldemort maldijo el puesto para que ningún profesor de Defensa durara más de un año.

–¿Así que Voldemort ha estado coleccionando artefactos poderosos toda su vida? –dijo Hermione abatida. Eso era lo suficiente preocupante sin el aspecto de los horrocruxes.

–Hasta cierto punto –respondió Dumbledore–. No tiene un gran almacén como el Departamento de Misterios, pero sí, ha coleccionado estos pocos, y creo que uno o dos más.

–¿Esos son los horrocruxes, no es así? –preguntó Harry.

–Muy bien, Harry. Considerando la proclividad de Voldemort para coleccionar trofeos valiosos, creo que los hizo horrocruxes.

Eso parecía un poco extraño para Hermione–. Así que no ha estado… ¿usándolos? –preguntó.

–¿Por su supuesto poder? No, no lo ha hecho. Voldemort considera los hechizos y los rituales… ataques más directos… como una manera más segura de obtener poder. Y estos artefactos son tan antiguos que cualquier registro acertado de su poder, si es que hay alguno, está perdido. Más bien, creo que pensó que tener artefactos famosos y poderosos haría que su alma estuviera más segura.

–Pues, eso suena bastante bien, profesor, ¿pero y si es incorrecto?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Quiero decir, ¿y si Voldemort solo es un cleptomaniaco, y los artefactos _no_ están relacionados con los horrocruxes? –Harry también le lanzó una mirada curiosa con eso–. Piénsenlo –dijo–. Si Voldemort es listo, hubiera usado una roca sencilla como un horrocrux y la hubiera lanzado al océano. ¿Y si es literalmente imposible encontrarlos todos?

Harry lucía horrorizado, y Dumbledore la miró con gravedad–. Ah, sí –dijo el director–. Admito que la idea me ha hecho perder el sueño más de una noche. En ese caso, tendríamos que encontrar una manera de capturarlo de manera permanente… una tarea nada fácil, pero que sería la única opción posible. Pero en realidad, creo que Voldemort tiene dos grandes debilidades que hacen que ese escenario sea poco probable: Primero, es vanidoso y narcisista. Se considera a sí mismo, en todos los aspectos, como excepcional. No aceptaría un objeto tan mundano como una roca para almacenar un pedazo de su preciada alma. Esto, creo es por lo que coleccionó artefactos históricos invaluables para su propósito. Y segundo, y estoy más seguro de esto, Voldemort desea control en todo. Nunca colocaría un horrocrux más allá de donde pueda accederlo, en caso de que fuera necesario.

Hermione lo consideró. Tenía sentido, y parecía consistente con la personalidad de Voldemort, pero no quería tomar el riesgo de subestimarlo–. Admito que eso suena posible, señor –dijo–. Pero aun así, ¿y si cometemos un error? ¿O si un señor oscuro en el futuro alguna vez tiene la idea de esconder su horrocrux en el fondo del océano, o lo lanza al espacio?

–Entonces pasaremos un momento muy difícil –dijo Dumbledore–. Pero preocupémonos de un problema a la vez. Tenemos un plan que tiene una gran posibilidad de ser exitoso… mucho mayor que cualquier otro… y deberíamos seguirlo.

–Aun así solo son cuatro horrocruxes –dijo Harry–. ¿Y los otros dos?

–Ese es el primer rompecabezas que debemos resolver, Harry, pero tenemos pistas. Considera los objetos que Voldemort parece haber usado para sus horrocruxes: el diario, con su conexión a la cámara de los secretos, marcándolo personalmente como algo extraordinario; una reliquia de su familia mágica, considerada en algún momento como rica y poderosa; una reliquia de Salazar Slytherin; y una reliquia de Helga Hufflepuff.

–¿Artefactos de los fundadores, tal vez? –sugirió Harry.

–Sí, eso creo. Voldemort aprecia un poderoso simbolismo, y cuatro objetos de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts… los magos más poderosos conocidos por él en su juventud… hubieran cautivado su imaginación, y lo hubieran llevado a un total de seis. Ahora, estoy seguro de que las reliquias conocidas de Gryffindor permanecen incorruptas… ya que ambas están en esta oficina.

Harry se giró y miró a la espada de Gryffindor en vitrina de cristal–. Esa es una –dijo–. ¿Cuál es la otra?

–El sombrero seleccionador, por supuesto. Y creo que hubiéramos notado si se hubiera vuelto malvado.

–Disculpe, ¿pero puede estar completamente seguro de eso, profesor? –lo desafió Hermione de nuevo–. ¿Tiene un hechizo para detectar horrocruxes?

–No como tal, pero la influencia corruptiva de un horrocrux es imposible de ocultar. Esta es otra ventaja que tenemos. Toda la magia, y especialmente la magia oscura, deja un rastro. Tengo que suponer que Voldemort decidió mejor localizar un artefacto de Ravenclaw… o quizás un artefacto no descubierto de Gryffindor… y lo hizo el horrocrux número cinco.

–¿Por qué no los dos? –preguntó Harry confundido.

–Porque, Harry, _sé_ lo que es el sexto horrocrux.

–¿Lo sabe?

–Sí. Puede que recuerdes el comportamiento de la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagini, cuando mordió a Arthur Weasley antes de Navidad. No deseo traer de regreso malos recuerdos, pero recordarás en particular que fuiste testigo de la escena en tu sueño a través de los ojos de la serpiente. Eso sería posible sólo si Voldemort es capaz de proyectar su conciencia a la serpiente, y ya que ya tiene un cuerpo, esto solo puede significar que la serpiente es un horrocrux.

–¿Se puede usar un animal como horrocrux? –preguntó él.

–No es aconsejable, por supuesto, ya que el animal aún tiene mente propia y sería más vulnerable. Pero podemos reconstruir de manera razonable lo que ocurrió con estas pistas. Voldemort evidentemente no había hecho su sexto horrocrux en Halloween de 1981. Esta es otra evidencia, Hermione, de que estaba buscando artefactos especiales y poderosos para usar como sus horrocruxes más que objetos normales que podrían haber sido descubiertos en cualquier momento. Creo que quería hacerlo esa noche… con tu muerte, Harry. Ciertamente hubiera apreciado el simbolismo de destruir a su mayor enemigo profetizado y cementar la pieza final en su plan para la inmortalidad en el mismo acto. Pero como sabemos, falló. Algunos años después, adquirió un cuerpo de nuevo y, temeroso de que su derrota pudiera repetirse, creó un horrocrux usando el primer objeto particularmente notable que tenía a la mano, su familiar, eligiendo que su último horrocrux fuera un arma.

Hermione tenía que admitir que eso tenía más sentido que la primera parte de la teoría de Dumbledore. Ella aún estaba preocupada de que un futuro señor oscuro fuera más listo que eso. Tenía el presentimiento de que querría hacer algo sobre eso eventualmente. Tendría que agregarlo a su lista.

Su lista comenzaba a volverse alarmantemente larga.

–Así que el diario ya no está –dijo Harry–. El anillo, el guardapelo, la copa, y la serpiente aún están en algún lado. Y el último es algo de Ravenclaw o tal vez Gryffindor.

–Un resumen preciso y breve, Harry.

–¿Y cómo los encontramos?

–Es en lo que estoy trabajando. He estado investigando la vida de Voldemort para más que información sobre los horrocruxes, ya que también he estado buscando lugares en los que pudiera haberlos ocultado… lugares que podrían haber tenido un significado particular para él. Como dije, querría que fueran accesibles, por si acaso. Pero confieso que no he avanzado mucho. Por supuesto, les informaré cuando sepa más y les daré la oportunidad de que me acompañen a buscarlos.

–¿Lo hará? –dijo Harry sorprendido.

–Oh, sí. Creo que se han ganado ese derecho. Y después de todo, Harry, tú eres, si me perdonas la expresión, el Elegido. Y tú, Hermione, has demostrado que eres más que capaz, aunque advierto que la conexión de Harry con Voldemort puede que lo haga más apto para esta tarea.

Hermione creyó escuchar un tono de _Y quiero mantener el control_, pero no lo culpó. Mucho–. Gracias, profesor.

–De nada. Ahora, naturalmente, esta información tendrá que permanecer privada –continuó–, pero creo que pueden decirle con seguridad a sus amigos, los hijos Weasley, considerando su cercanía.

–¿Aún si no saben Oclumancia? –preguntó ella.

–Era solo la mente de Harry de la que estaba preocupado, aunque que tú lo aprendieras fue algo bueno también. Pueden decirles, y sobre la profecía también. –Dumbledore no lo dijo, pero era implícito que no quería que contaran al Sr. y la Sra. Weasley. Aunque tenían buenas intenciones y se preocupaban por ellos, su sobreprotección natural… especialmente la de la Sra. Weasley… solo se interpondrían. Dejaron la oficina de Dumbledore en silencio. Hermione no estaba segura de qué pensar. El hecho de que siquiera fuera posible dividir un alma en piezas era inquietante. El hecho de que Voldemort era literalmente invencible en su estado actual era aterrorizante.

Y no parecía poder sacudirse la confusión de algunas de las cosas que Dumbledore había dicho… en especial sobre la serpiente. Sentía como que no cuadraba, pero no comprendía por qué. Pero aun así, aun cuando Voldemort los había superado masivamente, por lo menos tenían un plan. Eso era algo.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall regresó al castillo la mañana siguiente. Hermione y muchos de los Gryffindor actuales la recibieron con calidez cuando la vieron e incluso más cuando otorgó a los miembros del ED una ridícula cantidad de puntos por ahuyentar a Umbridge del castillo… aunque eso solo era en principio. Hermione no tenía el corazón para decirle que la mayoría de los estudiantes hacía mucho que estaban ignorando la competencia por la copa de las casas.

El domingo también fue el día cuando el _Diario el Profeta _publicó la historia sobre el regreso de Voldemort, después de anuncios cortos de lo ocurrido en los dos días anteriores. Hermione agradeció que Rita Skeeter aún tenía otra semana en su prohibición de un año sin publicar. Esperaba que no se arrepentiría de haber hecho un trato mejor.

Finalmente, esa mañana, Colin Creevey se reunió con Hermione en las cocinas con su cámara, como habían acordado, llevando a Dennis con él–. ¿Todo bien, Hermione? –dijo–. ¿Qué estamos checando hoy?

–Solo algo que solo los estudiantes de Runas Antiguas de nivel EXTASIS ven normalmente –dijo ella. Señaló a que se acercaran a los dos elfos domésticos que estaban tomados de las manos–. Colin, Dennis, ellos son Dobby y Sonya. Ellos nos ayudarán a entrar.

–Encantados de conocerlos, señores Creevey –chilló Sonya–. Por favor síganos.

Dobby abrió la puerta que los llevaba al nivel del sótano de la gran escalera, y Colin y Dennis pudieron ver el anillo doble de piedras cuarzo brillantes doscientos pies abajo–. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué es esto?

–Esas son las piedras pase de Hogwarts –dijo Hermione–. Todas las barreras y encantamientos de la escuela así como cosas como la red nacional de trasladores y la red Flu están talladas en ese círculo de piedras. Se supone que es la concentración de magia más poderosa en Europa occidental.

–¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¡Que genial! ¿Y quieres que lo fotografiemos?

–Sólo unos cuantos lugares. No queremos que el contenido completo de las barreras caiga en las manos incorrectas. Quiero buscar secuencias que se parezcan a las que encontramos ayer.

Colin y Dennis lo aceptaron rápidamente. Resultó bastante fácil encontrar la mayoría de las runas que estaban en la piedra rúnica del Ministerio. Estaban talladas en las piedras "borrador" de obsidiana en el suelo, sin duda adiciones más tardías de cuando el Ministerio había sido establecido, mucho después de que Hogwarts fuera construido. También buscó por más información sobre la estructura geométrica de la escuela y unos cuantos otros rompecabezas que tenía, pero se guardó los detalles para sí misma. Con las fotos solucionadas, subieron las escaleras, y Hermione se unió a Harry y los Weasley para una reunión a profundidad sobre profecías y horrocruxes. Habían esperado a digerir el material anoche, pero sabían que no podían esperar más.


End file.
